


When you're gone

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, lily and james are alive
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 141,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se nella prima guerra magica Voldemort fosse stato sconfitto? E se Lily e James non fossero morti? E se Lily avesse avuto un'altra sorella oltre alla scorbutica Petunia? E se questa sorella avesse avuto un figlia della stessa età del cugino Harry? Che cosa sarebbe successo se Harry non fosse stato da solo ad affrontare Voldemort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Si parte!

**_  
_**

****

\- Sbrigati Lily, o perderemo il treno! -  

Una donna dai lunghi capelli rossi stava spingendo una carrello carico di bagagli e borsoni sormontati da una gabbia con, all’interno, un gufo nero striato di bianco.

La figlia la stava seguendo ancora intenta a raccogliersi i capelli con un nastro turchese.

\- Arrivo mamma! Tranquilla, non perderemo il treno. - la rassicurò sistemandosi alcune ciocche scappate dall’elastico e insieme si avviarono verso il binario 9.

Arrivate davanti al pilastro contrassegnato con il numero 9, controllarono di non essere osservate e afferrarono il carrello.

\- Insieme? - chiese la madre.

\- Insieme. - confermò Lily.

Così dicendo corsero verso il pilastro e lo attraversarono.

Dall’altra parte, nel binario 9 e 3/4, il treno rosso e nero sbuffava come per avvertire i ragazzi della partenza; sulla fiancata sinistra, scritto a caratteri dorati, spiccava il nome della macchina l’ _“HOGWARTS EXPRESS”._

Per Lily era il primo anno alla scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts e non vedeva l’ora di cominciare i corsi e poter finalmente maneggiare la sua nuova bacchetta.

Anche i suoi genitori erano maghi. Suo padre era un Purosangue appartenente alla nobile casata dei Black: nella sua famiglia tutti erano maghi, nessuno escluso. Sua madre, invece era una Mezzosangue, poiché i suoi genitori erano Babbani, persone senza poteri magici.

Avvicinandosi ai binari Marion, la madre, si fermò e cominciò a guardarsi attorno.

\- Mamma? Quando arrivano Harry e gli zii? – domandò.

I due coniugi e il figlio uscirono dal pilastro e arrivarono sulla banchina portando con loro il carrello del figlio Harry, colmo di bagagli.

\- Eccoli. – disse la donna indicandoli.

\- Sorellina! - esclamò Lily abbracciando Marion.

Lei ricambiò e poi salutò il cognato.

\- Ciao, James. -

Lily si avvicinò al cugino.

\- Ciao, Harry. - era molto contenta di frequentare la scuola con lui, almeno avrebbe parlato con qualcuno che conosceva.

\- Ehi, Lily! - disse lui abbracciandola.

\- Rieccoci qui. - sbottò James guardandosi intorno con malinconia.

\- Già… Sembrava ieri quando partivamo noi con questo treno. - confermò Marion con un po’ di malinconia.

\- Papà, il treno sta per partire. Noi saliamo a bordo. - disse Harry abbracciando il padre – Ti voglio bene. – poi salutò la madre che gli rivolse un sorriso e alcune raccomandazioni

Lily corse dalla madre per salutarla.

\- Ciao, mamma. - disse abbracciandola forte.

La madre ricambiò l’abbraccio e quando si separarono le sistemò i lunghi capelli ricci usciti dal nastro dietro le orecchie. Le sorrise e la scoccò un bacio sulla fronte.

\- Vorrei che ci fosse anche papà. - continuò Lily ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

\- Lo so. Anche io lo vorrei tanto. Però dobbiamo andare avanti, ok? - domandò accarezzandole il viso. - Hai tutto quello che ti serve? -

\- Si. - rispose lei pronta. Era impaziente di salire sull’Espresso per Hogwarts, anche se le sarebbe mancata molto casa sua.

\- Mi scriverai? -

\- Certo, mamma. Non preoccuparti, ci rivedremo a Natale! – le disse.

\- Mi mancherai, tesoro. - concluse la madre.

\- Anche tu! -

Marion le stampò un bacio sulla guancia e la salutò.

Harry e Lily salirono sul treno lasciandosi alle spalle i genitori.

Quell’anno gli studenti del primo anno erano davvero molti e sommati a quelli degli altri sei anni di Hogwarts erano centinaia.

Harry e Lily percorsero tutti gli scompartimenti e finalmente trovarono alcuni posti liberi negli ultimi vagoni. I due ragazzi entrarono nello scompartimento già occupato da un uomo addormentato seduto accanto al finestrino. Harry si sedette accanto a lui cercando di non fare rumore e Lily si sedette accanto al finestrino.

Gli studenti correvano per i corridoi dei vagoni in cerca dei propri compagni che non avevano visto per tutta l’estate. Tutti erano felici di partire per Hogwarts, era il luogo più sicuro del mondo dei Maghi, protetto da imponenti mura magiche invisibili agli occhi.

Dopo alcuni minuti di attesa, l’Espresso partì sobbalzando così forte da far tremare i bagagli sopra le loro teste tanto che l’uomo accanto a loro si svegliò.

Quando vide i due ragazzi sorrise. - Ciao. - disse in tono pacato.

\- Buongiorno. - dissero i cugini in coro.

\- È il vostro primo anno ad Hogwarts, vero? – domandò sorridendo e studiando i loro volti.

\- Si, signore. – rispose Lily ricambiando il sorriso.

\- Mi chiamo Remus Lupin. Sarò il vostro professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. – spiegò lui. Aveva i capelli castano chiaro e aveva l’aria trasandata.

\- Io sono Lily Evans. -

\- Io mi chiamo Harry Potter. -

Lupin spostò lo sguardo da Lily a Harry.

\- Evans hai detto? - chiese rivolto alla ragazza.

\- Sì. Perché? - domandò di rimando stupita.

\- Conosco tua madre, frequentavamo la scuola insieme. E conosco anche i tuoi genitori, Harry. - disse sorridendo e chiedendo loro come stessero, poi dopo aver fatto una pausa, riprese - In che Casa sperate di essere collocati? –

\- Grifondoro. Come mio padre. E vorrei diventare un campione di Quidditch. - rispose prontamente Harry.

\- Per me sarebbe indifferente. – rispose Lily quando Lupin si voltò verso di lei.

\- Io non voglio finire in Serpeverde. Tutti i maghi diventati cattivi erano Serpeverde. -

\- Ma dai Harry! Non penserai che la casa in cui ti trovi influenzi le tue scelte… -

\- No, ma io non voglio finire in Serpeverde. -

Lupin rise - Io la penso come Lily. La casa in cui vieni collocato non influenza la tue scelte. Ciò che sei, dipende da come decidi di agire. -

In quel momento la porta della cabina si aprì.

\- S-scusate. Posso sedermi qui? Il treno è pieno… - chiese un ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

\- Certo. - disse Lupin invitandolo a sedere.

\- Io sono Ron Weasley. - disse guardando il professore che l’aveva invitato ad entrare.

\- Piacere Ron, io sono Remus Lupin. Ho già incontrato parte della tua famiglia ad Hogwarts. Come sta Charlie? - domandò l’insegnante.

Ron sedendosi vicino di Lily guardò l’uomo con aria interrogativa, ma infine rispose.

\- Bene, adesso si occupa dei Draghi in Romania. -

Lupin sorrise – Ha sempre avuto un debole per Cura delle Creature Magiche. -

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi spostò lo sguardo da Lily ad Harry.

\- Scusa, non ci siamo ancora presentati, io sono Lily Evans. -

\- Io sono Harry Potter. Tanto piacere. -

\- Piacere mio. - disse stringendo la mano ad entrambi.

Il viaggio durò parecchie ore, la pioggia cadeva copiosa sui vetri e si era fatto buio. Il treno attraversò un ponte e il rumore del ferro sulle rotaie rimbombò nella valle sotto di loro.

\- Harry, vieni, voglio presentarti i miei fratelli. - disse Ron alzandosi e invitando Harry a seguirlo.

\- D’accordo. Ci vediamo dopo. - disse rivolto alla cugina.

Lily gli sorrise e li guardò uscire dalla cabina chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

\- Come sta tua madre? - sbottò Lupin guardando fuori dal finestrino coperto di gocce di pioggia.

La ragazza inspirò. Ultimamente era diventata un’abitudine per tutti farle quella domanda. Da quando il suo patrigno era morto, tutti non facevano altro che chiedere a lei e a sua madre come stessero. La risposta di entrambe era sempre stata: “bene, grazie”. Anche se a volte non era davvero così.

\- Bene. Almeno credo. - rispose Lily. _Almeno credo? Ma che sto dicendo? Lei sta bene,_ si rimproverò mentalmente.

\- Sai, quando ho saputo della morte di tuo padre, mi sono preoccupato per lei. Era sempre stata… sensibile, fin dai tempi della scuola. E quello che è successo a tuo padre… -  

\- Si, lo so. C’ero anche io quando è successo. – esclamò ripensando alla morte di suo padre per mano dei Mangiamorte, ma subito si accorse di essere stata molto sgarbata. – Mi scusi, sono stata sgarbata. È che tutti conoscono questa storia, mi sento ripete ogni giorno che sono fortunata ad avere genitori come i miei, che rischiano la vita per le altre persone senza pensare alle conseguenze. Io però non la penso così, se dovessi perdere la mamma io sarei… distrutta. – concluse.

\- Ti capisco. - ribatté l’uomo e le sembrò stranamente sincero - Anche io ho perso mio padre quando ero piccolo. È stato ucciso da un Mangiamorte, come il tuo. -

\- Oh, mi dispiace, non lo sapevo. –

Lupin le sorrise.

La locomotiva sbuffò.

\- Ti conviene indossare la tua divisa, tra poco arriveremo ad Hogwarts. - disse Lupin alzandosi. - Bè, io mi preparo a scendere. Piacere di averti conosciuta Lily. Ci vediamo in Sala Grande per lo Smistamento. – la salutò.

\- Arrivederci. –


	2. Lo smistamento

**_  
_**

 

Poco dopo arrivarono ad Hogwarts e ad aspettarli alla stazione c’era Hagrid, il Mezzogigante Guardiacaccia della scuola o, come soleva ricordare a tutti lui stesso, “Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi ad Hogwarts”.

\- Tutti quelli del primo anno vengano da questa parte! - la voce roca e profonda risuonò per tutta la stazione e in men che non si dica tutti gli studenti si furono raccolti in un gruppo alle spalle del Guardiacaccia.

Quando entrarono nel castello ad attenderli trovarono un uomo che tra le braccia teneva una gatta.

\- Prego vogliate seguirmi. – disse con la sua voce stridula e piatta.

L’uomo li accompagnò al primo piano dove, in cima alle scale, stava aspettando una donna alta e magra. - Buonasera ragazzi. Io sono la professoressa McGranitt. Tra poco saremo pronti a ricevervi nella Sala Grande dove avverrà la cerimonia dello Smistamento. – spiegò.

La donna si voltò ed entrò nella Sala chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Harry e Ron si avvicinarono ad Lily.

\- Quella è la professoressa di Trasfigurazione. - disse il rosso rivolto ai due amici – È molto severa ed è la caposcuola della Casa Grifondoro. Me l’hanno detto Fred e George. – aggiunse rivolto ad Harry.

La donna nonostante la sua età era molto bella, portava un lungo vestito scozzese verde e un cappello nero che nascondeva i suoi lunghi capelli sempre raccolti e ordinati.

\- Il preside è pronto a ricevervi. - la professoressa era tornata e immobile davanti a loro li stava osservando con aria severa – Mettetevi in fila e seguitemi. -

Entrando nel salone Lily capì perché era stato chiamato “Sala Grande”, al fondo davanti alle finestre si trovava il lungo tavolo degli insegnati, al centro vi erano poi quattro lunghe tavole, una per ogni Casa. Gli studenti più grandi erano già seduti e stavano osservando la fila ordinata di ragazzini del primo anno entrare e dirigersi verso il fondo della Sala.

Il soffitto sembrava reale, coperto da stelle e nuvole talmente vicine da poterle toccare.

La McGranitt salì i gradini che portavano al piano rialzato su cui stava il tavolo dei professori e si avvicinò a uno sgabello sul quale stava appoggiato un cappello.

\- Quando chiamerò il vostro nome – cominciò la donna – verrete a sedervi sullo sgabello, io vi metterò il cappello in testa e lui vi indirizzerà nella Casa che riterrà più opportuna per voi. - La professoressa aprì la pergamena che stringeva tra le mani, si schiarì la voce e cominciò a leggere. L’elenco scorreva velocemente, i ragazzi salivano sullo sgabello, il Cappello pronunciava il nome della Casa e loro tra le grida e gli applausi andavano a sedersi al loro tavolo.

\- Hermione Granger. - La ragazza, bionda e riccia come Lily, salì gli scalini e si sedette. Appena la McGranitt le appoggiò il cappello sulla testa, quello si animò.

\- _GRIFONDORO!_ – gridò il Cappello.

Da una delle tavole centrali si levò un boato e tutte le persone sedute applaudirono facendo posto alla nuova arrivata. Lei sorrise, strinse le la mani alle persone più vicine e si sedette.

\- Draco Malfoy. -

Il ragazzo biondo si avvicinò.

\- Non ho dubbi… _SERPEVERDE!_ – strillò il Cappello.

I ragazzi di quella Casa ebbero la stessa reazione di quelli della casa Grifondoro.

La McGranitt continuò - Ronald Weasley. –

\- Ah, un altro Weasley… So esattamente dove collocarti. _GRIFONDORO!_ -

Ron tirò un sospiro di sollievo e corse a sedersi al tavolo, dove alcuni ragazzi dai capelli rossi gli fecero i complimenti. _I suoi fratelli,_ pensò Lily e sorrise.

\- Harry Potter. – il ragazzo si avvicinò, si sedette sullo sgabello e attese il verdetto.

\- Mmm… Difficile. Grande talento e un cervello niente male… ma dove ti colloco? -

Il ragazzo in un sussurro implorò il Cappello Parlante: - Non Serpeverde. -

\- Non Serpeverde? Ma potresti diventare grande sai? – gli fece notare il Cappello, voltandosi il tavolo della Casa.

\- No, ti prego, tutto ma non Serpeverde. – ripeté il ragazzino, convito della sua idea.

\- D’accordo, allora sarà meglio… _GRIFONDORO!_ -

Harry sorrise soddisfatto e raggiunse Ron e Hermione al tavolo Grifondoro.

Neville Paciock, Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan finirono a Grifondoro, mentre una ragazza di nome Pansy Parkinson finì a Serpeverde con due ragazzi enormi Tiger e Goyle, che stavano dietro a Malfoy da quando erano scesi dal treno.

\- Marion Evans. - quando la ragazza sentì chiamare il suo nome, il suo cuore accelerò.

Nella sala calò il silenzio. I ragazzi bisbigliavano e si sporgevano per vedere dove sarebbe finita la ragazza dai biondi capelli ricci, figlia di due tra i più famosi Auror del Mondo Magico.

_Stai calma Lily. Naturalmente, tutti nella sala parlano di te. Sanno delle gesta eroiche del tuo patrigno e si aspettano altrettanto da te. Ma si sbagliano. Finirò sicuramente a Tassorosso. Ma poi che mi importa? Voglio solo essere smistata… Respira e stai calma._

Lentamente si avvicinò alla McGranitt e si sedette sullo sgabello. La donna le poggiò il Cappello sulla folta chioma bionda e Lily involontariamente, quasi come se non se lo aspettasse, sobbalzò quando l’oggetto di animò.

\- Ah… la figlia di Marion Evans, non avevo dubbi… Siete così simili, capelli biondi, occhi blu come il limpido cielo d’estate. Stesso carattere dolce, ma impulsivo… E… Un cervello niente male, tanta voglia di imparare, di conoscere e mettersi alla prova, un grande coraggio… Mmm… Credo di sapere dove collocarti… _GRIFONDORO!_ -

Lily tirò un sospiro di sollievo e corse a sedersi al tavolo della _sua_ Casa. Tutti le diedero il benvenuto con strette di mano saluti.

\- Benvenuta, Evans! - dissero in coro due gemelli.

\- Grazie. - rispose lei timida, arrossendo.

\- Io sono Fred Weasley. - disse il primo.

\- E io sono George Weasley. - proseguì il secondo.

\- Tanto piacere. – ci aveva visto giusto, erano i fratelli di Ron.

La ragazza si voltò per osservare il tavolo degli insegnanti. Il preside, Albus Silente, applaudiva sorridendo seduto al centro della tavola. Marion le aveva parlato molto di lui, già quando lei e suo padre frequentavano la scuola occupava quella carica. Era un uomo saggio e coraggioso, si diceva che fosse il più grande mago di tutti i tempi. E forse era vero, aveva combattuto tantissime guerra magiche e aveva sempre vinto grazie alla sua astuzia e il suo coraggio.

Alla sua sinistra tre posti più lontano, sedeva Remus Lupin che le sorrideva sicuramente ricordando la loro conversazione riguardante le Case in cui sarebbero finiti.

La persona che la colpì di più fu un uomo seduto alla destra del preside all’ultimo posto della tavola. Aveva continuato a guardarla per un po’ fino a che non si era voltata e i loro sguardi non si erano incrociati.

\- George? Chi è quell’uomo seduto all’ultimo posto? - domandò Lily curiosa.

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dal piatto. - Quello è Severus Piton, l’insegnante di Pozioni. Anche se tutti sanno che ha sempre avuto un debole per la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. – spiegò.

La ragazza annuì senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo.

 

Alla fine della cena tutti i ragazzi raggiunsero il loro dormitori. Le loro valigie erano magicamente apparse davanti ai loro letti. Ogni baldacchino era coperto da tende scarlatte con disegni in oro, lo stesso colore delle lenzuola. I colori di quella che sarebbe stata la loro nuova Casa.

Lily si avvicinò al letto e prese a disfare le valigie.

\- Ciao, io sono Hermione Granger! –

Lily sobbalzò. Quando si voltò, alle sue spalle vide una ragazza di qualche centimetro più bassa di lei con i capelli biondi che le sorrideva. Era la prima ragazza che era stata smistata a Grifondoro.

\- Ehm… Ciao. Io sono Marion Lilian Evans. Ma tutti mi chiamano Lily. -

\- Lo so. - il suo tono era vispo, aveva l’aria da saputella, Lily doveva ammetterlo – Ho sentito parlare tanto dei tuoi genitori. Sono i più famosi Auror del Mondo Magico! A proposito, mi dispiace per tuo padre. Anche se dovresti esserne fiera! Ha sconfitto il più grande Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi! -

\- Già, forse dovrei. - fu tutto quello che Lily riuscì a dire.

Quando si furono coricate e le luci del dormitorio vennero spente, Lily si addormentò quasi subito, scivolando in un sonno profondo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao♥  
> Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo!  
> Spero che la storia vi appassioni, come ha appassionato me scriverla!  
> Buona lettura ;)  
> Eli♥


	3. Il passato ritorna

**_  
_**

****

_Lily stava correndo. Era inseguita, anche se non sapeva da chi._

_Il bosco era immerso nell’oscurità. Le fronde, fitte e scure, impedivano alla luce di penetrare attraverso i rami._

_Dopo una lunga corsa, cercando di evitare rami e radici sporgenti, Lily si fermò senza fiato, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia per recuperare la lucidità. Non poteva fermarsi, non in quel momento. Doveva prima cercare aiuto._

_“Continua a correre… non fermarti...” pensò la ragazza._

_Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, il respiro era affannoso e rotto ed non si era mai sentita più stanca in vita sua, troppo anche per continuare a scappare._

_Ad un tratto sentì delle braccia cingerle la vita e una mano le si poggiò sulla bocca per impedirle di parlare; un urlo le morì in gola. Si sentì trascinare via e nonostante stesse tentando di dimenarsi, non riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa di quelle braccia forti e ferme._

_Quando Lily riuscì a voltarsi indietro, vide che ad averla afferrata era stato un uomo completamente vestito di nero._

_Lily non riusciva a vedere il suo volto, ma sapeva una cosa, la stava aiutando. Era stata la sua ancora di salvezza._

\- Lily! – Hermione stava scrollando la compagna da vari minuti, ma lei continuava a dimenarsi tra le lenzuola senza aprire gli occhi. All’ennesimo scrollone aprì gli occhi di scatto.

\- Mione… - ansimò. Dopo due anni passati ad Hogwarts non reggeva ancora il banchetto del primo giorno di scuola.

Hermione sospirò. Era abituata agli incubi della sua migliore amica. Più volte durante le notti passate ad Hogwarts l’aveva svegliata dopo aver sentito le sue grida di terrore. Aveva smesso di farle domande dopo il primo anno, avendo intuito che avrebbe solamente peggiorato la situazione. – Dai, alzati, tra poco cominciano le lezioni. – disse e le rivolse un debole sorriso.

Lily si alzò molto lentamente. Grondava di sudore freddo e aveva la nausea. L’incubo l’aveva sconvolta. Continua a ripetersi quasi tutte le notti, sempre uguale, sempre terribilmente spaventoso.

\- Cosa abbiamo alla prima ora? - domandò Hermione sistemandosi i capelli.

\- Pozioni. - rispose Lily senza pensarci e prendendo gli abiti dal baule per indossarli.

\- Uffa. Io Piton proprio non lo sopporto. – la riccia stava sbuffando mentre cercava di intrecciarsi i capelli senza risultati.

Lily fece spallucce e prese la ciocca di capelli dell’amica iniziando a farle una lunga treccia. - Io non lo trovo tanto male. – disse concentrandosi sui capelli dell’amica, così ricci e indistricabili da rendere complicato anche fare una semplice treccia.

\- Grazie, Li. – disse Hermione riferendosi alla treccia. Poi riprese. – Certo, a te non ha mai tolto dei punti per essere intervenuta in classe! – esclamò. – Si dice sia stato un Mangiamorte. – concluse.

\- Mangiamorte? - Lily si bloccò. Piton, un Mangiamorte? Se fosse stato così, perché Silente avrebbe dovuto assumerlo come insegnante?

\- Sì, uno degli uomini al servizio di Voldemort. – confermò Hermione. – Adesso sono scomparsi quasi tutti grazie agli Auror. –

\- So cosa sono, Hermione. I miei erano entrambi Auror, e il mio patrigno è stato ucciso da due Mangiamorte. Ecco. – la ragazza dette un’ultima sistemata ai capelli di Hermione e prese il suo libro – In ogni caso so che Piton era stato reclutato dai Mangiamorte, ma faceva la spia per conto di Silente. – concluse. – Andiamo? – disse poi indicando la porta dal dormitorio.

\- Sì. – rispose l’amica e la seguì.

Le due ragazze attraversarono i corridoi che le separavano dall’aula di Pozioni, camminando lentamente. Erano in largo anticipo e avrebbero potuto prendersi tutto il tempo.

\- Oh, no! – Hermione si fermò di colpo, portandosi una mano alla fronte. – Avevo dimenticato che dovevo aspettare Ron ed Harry davanti al dormitorio! –

\- Be’, credo che la troveranno anche da soli l’aula. Ormai è tre anni che giriamo per questi corridoi. – la ragazza era troppo stanca per tornare indietro un’altra volta. Non aveva nemmeno fatto colazione e se fosse tornata al dormitorio, si sarebbe rimessa a letto, ne era certa.

\- Io torno indietro, tu comincia ad entrare se vuoi. – disse l’altra, poi corse lungo il corridoio e quando scomparve dietro l’angolo Lily entrò in classe.

La porta si aprì cigolando e l’uomo seduto alla cattedra sollevò lo sguardo.

\- Buongiorno. – disse Piton guardandola mentre avanzava verso i primi banchi. – È largamente in anticipo, signorina Evans. – fece notare.

\- Mi hanno insegnato ad arrivare sempre in anticipo, per non far aspettare nessuno. – si giustificò Lily, prendendo posto.

Piton continuava a guardarla. Sembrava che i suoi profondi occhi neri potessero leggerle dentro e che fossero legati a quelli azzurri della ragazza, senza riuscire a staccarsi da essi.

Gli studenti entrarono in classe e il loro contatto visivo si interruppe.

Hermione raggiunse Lily sedendosi vicino a lei. – Li ho trovati appena in tempo, stavano andando verso l’aula di Trasfigurazione. – sussurrò.

Lily ridacchiò. – Sono sempre i soliti. –

L’ora di Pozioni passò velocemente, Lily sapeva di avere un vero e proprio talento per quella materia che tutti reputavano complicata e noiosa. Lei e Hermione sapevano rispondere ad ogni domanda posta da Piton senza problemi, anche se lui non era propenso a premiarle ogni volta regalando loro dei punti.

Quando uscirono dall’aula Harry e Ron raggiunsero le due ragazze.

\- Lily, ma come fai a sapere così tante cose su Pozioni? – Harry era stupito.

\- Be’, ho letto molto. – la ragazza lo guardò sorridendo – Cosa che tu non fai mai. –

I quattro ragazzi risero.

\- Adesso che lezione abbiamo? - domandò Ron ansioso, probabilmente spaventato all’idea di dover avere a che fare con qualche altro insegnante spaventoso.

\- Incantesimi. Con Vitious. – rispose Lily controllando l’orario.

\- Oh, bene! Finalmente utilizzeremo un po’ la bacchetta! – esclamò Hermione entusiasta.

 

Arrivati davanti all’aula entrarono. All’interno c’era un intenso profumo di pino; i banchi erano disposti ai lati ed erano su due file, l’ultima rialzata rispetto alla prima. La cattedra dava le spalle alla grande finestra coperta da tende rosso scarlatto e il professore era già seduto al suo posto, mentre alcuni Grifondoro arrivati in anticipo si erano disposti nelle ultime file e li salutarono con un cenno della mano.

I quattro ragazzi si sedettero in prima fila appoggiando i libri e le bacchette sul banco.

Quando tutti gli studenti si furono sistemati, Vitious cominciò la lezione.

A Lily tornò in mente la loro prima lezione di Incantesimi del primo anno.

_\- Buongiorno, ragazzi. Oggi, nella vostra prima lezione di Incantesimi, imparerete a far levitare gli oggetti. Per prima cosa bisogna imparare il movimento che la mano deve fare perché l’incantesimo avvenga. Il movimento è “Agitare e Colpire”. – spiegò e lo mostrò muovendo la bacchetta di fronte a sé. – La formula è Wingardium Leviosa. Ripetetelo, prego. –_

_\- Wingardium Leviosa. - la classe ripeté la formula insieme al professore._

_\- Adesso potete provare a far levitare la piuma che ognuno di voi ha davanti a sé sul banco. – concluse._

_\- Quale piuma? Io non la vedo. - domandò Ron guardando il suo banco._

_Un attimo dopo delle candide piume bianche apparvero davanti ad ogni studente._

_Gli alunni presero in mano le loro bacchette._

_Lily prese la sua bacchetta e prima di utilizzarla la rigirò più volte tra le mani. Da quando l’aveva comprata da Olivander non aveva mai avuto occasione di studiarla attentamente. Era fatto di un legno molto scuro, l’impugnatura era decorata da intagli che rappresentavano dei gigli. Olivander, il fabbricante di bacchette, le aveva detto che era fatta di sambuco e da una corda di cuore di Drago._

_La ragazza la impugnò saldamente e provò il movimento._

_“Agitare e colpire, non dovrebbe essere complicato.”_

_\- Wingardium Leviosa. – agitò la bacchetta sulla piuma._

_Ron intanto, continuava ad agitare la bacchetta inutilmente obbligando i vicini di banco a scansarsi per non essere colpiti._

_\- Piantala, Ronald! Così caverai un occhio a qualcuno! – lo rimproverò Hermione. Guarda che non si fa così! – esclamò bloccandogli il braccio._

_Il rosso si dimenò. – Allora perché non lo fai tu, sapientona? –_

_Lily volse di nuovo lo sguardo verso la sua piuma, si concentrò, strinse più forte la bacchetta e chiuse gli occhi. – Wingardium Leviosa. – sussurrò e quando riaprì gli occhi si accorse che la piuma che un attimo prima era sul banco, adesso era sparita. Alzò lo sguardo e la vide levitare davanti a sé. Sorrise._

_\- Lily ci è riuscita! – esclamò Harry, sorridendo e indicando la candida piuma d’oca che volteggiava sopra le loro teste._

_Vitious guardava stupito la ragazza. – Complimenti, signorina Evans! – disse. – Cinque punti a Grifondoro! –_

_\- Grazie. - fu l’unica che la ragazza riuscì a dire._

 

Finita l’ora di Incantesimi cominciò quella di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

\- Non ci credo! A lezione con i Serpeverde. Non poteva andarci peggio. - Harry stava guardando l’orario affannosamente, quasi sperandolo che fissandolo a lungo la parola “Serpeverde” si tramutasse in “Corvonero” o “Tassorosso”. – Odio i Serpeverde. E soprattutto Malfoy. – le guance gli si erano colorate di un pallido rosso.

\- Dai, Harry, non è una tragedia essere a lezione con i Serpeverde. – Lily camminava di fianco al cugino e gli diede una leggere gomitata d’intesa.

\- Sì, invece. – aggiunse.

\- Non fare il bambino. - ribatté Lily continuando a camminare.

Hermione e Ron risero.

Quando entrarono nell’aula, con grande sorpresa di Harry, Malfoy era già lì.

\- Ehi, Potter! Continui a frequentare questi Mezzosangue, eh? Sei caduto davvero in basso! Non si direbbe che tu sia figlio di due tra i più importanti Auror al mondo. – sul viso di Malfoy comparve un ghigno – Secondo me non sei figlio loro! O magari si? Di quella sporca mezzosangue di tua madre di sicuro. –

Harry strinse i pugni fino a far diventare bianche le nocche.

Lily gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – Sta’ calmo. – gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

\- Sarà meglio che tu la smetta, Malfoy. – lo avvertì Ron, che si era spostato vicino ad Harry e adesso guardava il biondo dall’alto in basso.

\- Altrimenti che fai? Mi prendi a pugni? - il ragazzo rise fragorosamente – Lo sappiamo tutti che sei un mollaccione, Weasley. Non fare il furbo. – Malfoy tornò a guardare Harry.

\- Non dire un’altra parola contro mia madre, Malfoy. Altrimenti te la faccio pagare. - le guance di Harry stavano bruciando, la sua voce era divenuta un ringhio sommesso.

\- Oh, oh, ma che paura, Potter! Guarda che se mi prendi a pugni non ci sarà paparino a difenderti. – replicò il Serpeverde.

\- Ora basta! – il moro perse il controllo e si avventò sul Serpeverde facendogli perdere l’equilibrio con uno spintone.

Hermione e Lily osservavano la scena stupefatte. La prima tirò fuori la bacchetta per intervenire, ma subito l’amica la bloccò. – Vuoi farti espellere? – domandò indicando i due ragazzi con un cenno del capo.

La porta alle loro spalle sbatté violentemente e il professor Lupin corse giù dalle scale. – Ragazzi, smettetela se non volete essere espulsi all’istante! – Lupin prese i due ragazzi per le spalle per allontanarli. I due si calmarono anche se continuarono a lanciarsi occhiatacce nonostante i rimproveri dell’uomo. – Adesso filate tutti e due dritti dal Preside! –

\- Professore, aspetti. – tentò di bloccarlo, Hermione – Harry non ha fatto niente, è stato Malfoy a cominciare. –

\- Mi dispiace, Hermione, ma devo portarli entrambi dal Preside. Potevano farsi male. – affermò, poi studiò attentamente i Grifondoro. – Voi state bene? – domandò guardandoli uno a uno.

Hermione e Ron annuirono.

Lupin cercò lo sguardo di Lily che era immobile con lo sguardo puntato verso il pavimento.

\- Lily? –

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi del professore

\- Stai bene? – domandò nuovamente lui.

\- Si. – rispose la ragazza, accennando un sorriso.

\- D’accordo. –

Quando i tre furono usciti dalla porta, diretti da Silente, Hermione parlò. – Per fortuna è arrivato. Si sarebbero ammazzati.  Che razza di idioti. – esclamò – Ma cosa diavolo è preso a Harry? Dovrebbe imparare a ignorare Malfoy. Prima o poi si farà espellere. –

\- Non esagerare, hanno solo fatto a pugni, mica si stavano cruciando. – replicò Ron. – Non perdi mai l’occasione di esasperare la situazione. –

L’altra sbuffò, poi si volse verso Lily e vedendo che si era fatta pallida e non accennava a parlare, le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – Lily, c’è qualcosa che ti turba? –

\- No, sto bene. – replicò lei, prontamente.

\- Ti vedo giù di morale, ultimamente. -

\- Sto bene. Davvero. - mentì. Quegli incubi l’aveva davvero sconvolta, non poteva fare a meno di pensarci. La tormentavano ogni notte e quando apriva gli occhi la situazione non faceva che peggiorare. Nemmeno le lezioni e lo studio riuscivano a distrarla.

La porta dell’aula si aprì e altri Grifondoro e Serpeverde entrarono seguiti da Lupin, Malfoy ed Harry di ritorno dall’ufficio del preside.

\- Buongiorno, ragazzi! Oggi studieremo gli Avvincini, e per la prossima lezione voglio due rotoli di pergamena su questo argomento. – annunciò l’insegnante.

\- Cominciamo bene! - bisbigliò Ron all’orecchio di Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao :)  
> Eccovi il terzo capitolo ;)  
> La storia sta cominciando a svilupparsi, capirete presto su che cosa si incentrerà. Per ora si può dire che questa siano solo le premesse per ciò che succederà in seguito. ;) C'è stato un salto di due anni rispetto al secondo capitolo, quindi siamo al terzo anno di Lily e del Golden Trio.  
> Buona lettura. A presto♥  
> Eli


	4. Annunci straordinari

**_  
_**

Durante la cena il preside si alzò per fare un annuncio, stupendo tutti gli alunni. Di solito gli annunci venivano fatti tutti durante il banchetto della prima sera e non dopo un intero giorno di scuola.

\- Buonasera, ragazzi! Mi dispiace interrompere il vostro banchetto, ma devo fare un annuncio veramente importante. – fece una pausa – Recentemente, un detenuto del carcere di massima sicurezza di Azkaban è riuscito a fuggire. Quest’uomo, Sirius Black, è considerato da tutti molto pericoloso, perciò il Ministero della Magia ha deciso di mandare alcune delle guardie di Azkaban a vigilare sulla scuola. Come tutti ben saprete, le guardie del carcere di Azkaban, i Dissennatori, sono Creature Oscure molto potenti e anche se il Ministero mi ha assicurato che da loro non vi verrà fatto alcun male, vi chiedo di girarci alla larga, evitando di cacciarvi nei guai dando loro il pretesto per intervenire. – fece una pausa, si schiarì la voce e poi riprese – Bene, Grazie a tutti per l’attenzione. Buon appetito. –

Lily impallidì.

\- Buon appetito? - ripeté Ron, imitando Silente – L’appetito mi è passato dopo quello che ho sentito! Dei mostri a guardi della scuola? Non ci bastano i guai che abbiamo già? - e sbuffò.

\- Silente ha detto che se non ce le andremo a cercare ci lasceranno in pace. - Harry stava cercando di tranquillizzare l’amico.

\- Infatti! Il problema è che noi andiamo in continuazione a cercarcele! - ribatté il rosso.

Hermione rise e si voltò verso Lily.

\- Lily, ti senti bene? Sei un po’ pallida. - la ragazza abbassò la testa per guardare l’amica negli occhi.

\- Ho bisogno d’aria. – sbottò – Torno subito. – così dicendo si alzò e si lasciò la Sala Grande alle spalle, uscendo nel giardino del Castello. Appena fu fuori, inspirò profondamente. Le gambe tremavano e respirava affannosamente. Nonostante le brezza autunnale le accarezzasse il viso un rivolo di sudore le scivolò dalla tempia.

\- Evans! - esclamò una voce dietro di lei – Cosa fai qui fuori? Non dovresti essere a cena? –

\- Professor Piton. - la ragazza non si era neanche accorta che mancava al tavolo degli insegnati – Be’, potrei farle la stessa domanda, anche lei non è a cena. – Lily si accorse troppo tardi che forse era stata troppo sfacciata.

\- Lo so. Ma io sono un insegnante e tu una studentessa. - Piton era stranamente calmo, se quell’affermazione l’avesse fatta qualcun altro gli avrebbe sicuramente sottratto 50 punti. – Sei pallida, Evans. Ti senti bene? –

Quando l’uomo si voltò i suoi occhi neri e profondi incrociarono quelli azzurri di Lily. Forse era la pallida luce della luna, ma anche il professore sembrava più pallido del solito, i suoi lineamenti sottili lo facevano sembrare ancora più magro di quanto non fosse già e i suoi occhi sembravano ancora più profondi.

\- Per la verità no. –

Perché lo aveva detto a lui? Non si era confidata neanche con i suoi migliori amici e invece stava dicendo a un professore – e non uno qualunque, a Piton – che non stava bene.

\- C’è qualcosa che ti turba? - domandò lui osservando la luna che, con la sua pallida luce argentea, illuminava la Foresta Proibita e il giardino.

Lily sospirò, ma non rispose.

\- Se non vuoi dirmelo non importa. Non che fossi realmente interessato. – la sua risposta fu dura, forse ancora più di quanto si aspettasse lui stesso.

\- Certo. - confermò Lily abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Be’, è ora che torni dentro. Non è permesso stare qui a quest’ora. - concluse l’uomo volgendo le spalle alla Grifondoro e continuando a passeggiare.

\- Buonanotte, professore. -

\- Buonanotte. - rispose lui senza voltarsi.

 

Appena Lily entrò nella sala comune dei Grifondoro venne accolta dalle urla di Hermione.

\- Lily! Si può sapere dov’eri finita? - gli occhi era sbarrati, il volto pallido e spaventato. Le corse incontro e le gettò le braccia al collo stritolandola tra le braccia.

\- Ero andata a prendere un po’ d’aria. - rispose calma la ragazza.

\- Sei diventata pallida tutto d’un tratto. Ti ha spaventato il fatto che i Dissennatori venissero ad Hogwarts? Perché se è così, siamo in due! - Ron stava cercando di confortarla in tutti i modi – E comunque, Silente non lascerà ci sia fato alcun male. – concluse tornando a sedersi sulla poltrona.

\- No, non è per questo. - rispose lei sedendosi accanto a Harry, che fino a qualche momento prima era intento a leggere una lettera dei suoi genitori – Sapete quando Silente ha parlato di quel detenuto fuggito da Azkaban. -

Ron e Hermione annuirono per invitarla a continuare.

\- Be’, quel detenuto era il fratello del mio patrigno. Quindi, questo fa di lui mio… zio. - concluse Lily con un sospiro.

Hermione trattenne il fiato.

\- Oh, mio… Insomma, lui… Oh, mio Dio! - dalla sorpresa non riusciva più a pronunciare una parola.

\- Già - confermò l’amica.

\- Wow. - Ron era sorpreso e guardava la Grifondoro con gli occhi sbarrati – Harry? Tu non dici niente? – domandò al ragazzo.

\- Io lo sapevo già, anche perché è il mio padrino, quindi... – si interruppe – E comunque, non importa se è suo zio o no, lei rimane sempre la stessa. – alzò gli occhi dal foglio che teneva stretto dalle mani e sorrise alla cugina mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle –Sei sempre la nostra Lily! –

Lei in tutta risposta sorrise.

\- Certo, questo è sicuro. - Hermione si era seduta sul tappeto davanti a loro, seguita da Ron. – Secondo voi perché è scappato? Avrebbero potuto scoprirlo e ucciderlo. –

\- Non aveva niente da perdere. - rispose secca Lily.

\- Come lo sai? - Ron la stava guardando torvo.

\- Ha ucciso una persona, già gli è andata bene che non avessero utilizzato il Bacio, che cos’ha da perdere? – constatò, portandosi le ginocchia al petto – Probabilmente sta cercando vendetta. –

\- Vendetta? Verso chi? - domandò Harry curioso.

\- Verso colui che l’ha catturato e consegnato ai Dissennatori. - Lily ne era sempre più convinta.

\- Vuole vendicarsi degli Auror, ma certo. Ha senso. Lo hanno condannato a una vita d’inferno. - Hermione appoggiava pienamente le teoria dell’amica.

\- Hermione, se lo meritava. Ha ucciso il suo migliore amico, perché stava per rivelare all’Ordine della Fenice i piani di Voldemort, l’ho letto su _La Gazzetta del Profeta._ \- Ron osservò i suoi tre amici uno per uno.

Ma Hermione continuò: - L’unica cosa che resta da scoprire è: di chi vuole vendicarsi? -

Lily, che per un po’ aveva ascoltato la conversazione senza intervenire, ricominciò a parlare, spostando lo sguardo sul fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto della sala – Vuole vendicarsi di mio padre. –

\- Ma Lily… - intervenne Harry – Tuo padre è morto due anni fa, come può vendicarsi se lui non c’è più? –

\- Già, ma lui non lo sa. - ribatte Lily – Ad Azkaban le notizie non circolano molto, quindi lui non può saperlo. –

\- Oh, mio Dio. - sbottò Hermione – E se dovesse vendicarsi su te o tua madre? – domandò preoccupata indicando l’amica.

\- Lo so. - confermò lei - Per questo ero preoccupata. Se dovessi perderla, sarebbe… - non riuscì neanche a finire la frase perché un groppo le si formò in gola.

\- Ehi, Lily, non succederà niente, vedrai. - Harry l’abbracciò per rassicurarla.

La porta del dormitorio si spalancò all’improvviso facendo sobbalzare tutti.

\- Signorina Evans. - la McGranitt entrò nella Sala Comune Grifondoro e si avvicinò ai quattro ragazzi seduti a parlare davanti al camino – Il professor Silente vuole vederti. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, sì, avete capito.  
> Qui entra in scena il nostro caro Sirius Black, fratello di Henrie Black (Personaggio ovviamente inventato da me ^.^") marito di Marion Evans e patrigno di Lily.  
> Per qualsiasi dubbio sulla storia, parentele o altro, fatemi sapere... Non vorrei essere stata poco chiara nella spiegazione e nell'introduzione dei nuovi personaggi della mia storia ;)  
> A presto, Eli♥


	5. Io vi proteggerò

 

 

Lily e la McGranitt attraversarono a grandi passi i corridoi bui e vuoti del castello. Nonostante l’alunna fosse alta quanto la donna non riusciva a starle dietro: aveva una camminata veloce e decisa. Durante il tragitto Lily non fece alcuna domanda sul perché il Preside volesse vederla a quell’ora, ma doveva ammettere che la curiosità era davvero tanta.

I loro passi rimbombavano tra le mura del Castello, producendo un rumore sinistro e Lily pensò che se fosse stata da sola a zonzo per i corridoi e avesse sentito un rumore del genere, di sicuro sarebbe scappata via per la paura.

Finalmente, dopo aver superato il Gargoyle che faceva da guardiano, le due arrivarono davanti all’ufficio del Preside. La McGranitt bussò.

Dall’interno risuonò una voce calma e dolce. - Avanti. -

La donna fece cenno a Lily di entrare e lei obbedì.

\- Buonasera, Lily. Siediti. - il preside le fece segno di accomodarsi sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania.

\- Buonasera. – salutò. E solo dopo essersi seduta la ragazza si accorse che oltre a lei, alla McGranitt e a Silente, c’erano anche Lupin e Piton in piedi appoggiati ad un pilastro dietro alla scrivania - Sicuramente ti sarai chiesta perché ti ho convocata qui questa sera. -

\- È per Sirius Black, vero? –

Piton fece una smorfia di disprezzo quando sentì pronunciare il suo nome.

\- Sì. Sicuramente saprai perché è evaso. - Silente aveva capito che la ragazza sapeva cosa sarebbe successo. L’aveva reputata molto sveglia fina dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva incontrata.

\- Vendetta. - non esisteva parola migliore per esprimere il concetto.

\- Esattamente. – confermò – Ma non ti devi preoccupare. Io proteggerò te e tua madre. Non vi accadrà niente. Ora, dimmi cosa sai di Sirius Black. –

\- Be’… È uno dei fratelli del mio patrigno, ed è stato rinchiuso ad Azkaban per un omicidio… Credo. -

\- Sai chi ha assassinato? - domandò Silente guardando la ragazza da sopra gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

Lily scosse la testa.

Il vecchio preside si voltò verso Lupin - Remus, vuoi raccontare tu la storia? -

Lui annuì e si avvicinò alla ragazza – Vedi, Lily, Sirius Black veniva a scuola con me, tuo padre, tua madre, James, Lily e il professor Piton. Era uno dei nostri più cari amici. - Piton gemette alle loro spalle – Be’, almeno per noi. Nel nostro gruppo di amici c’era anche un altro ragazzino. Si chiamava Peter Minus. Ai tempi della Battaglia in cui Voldemort venne sconfitto, Black diventò un Mangiamorte. Sai cosa sono vero? - vedendo Lily annuire Lupin continuò – Dopo aver scoperto che Minus lavorava per conto dell’Ordine e che avrebbe voluto rivelarci le intenzioni dell’Oscuro Signore, Black decise di ucciderlo. E con lui morirono anche dodici Babbani. - Lily trattenne il respiro, non conosceva quella parte della storia. – Quella sera fu tuo padre a catturare Sirius. Per lui fu un duro colpo, era suo fratello. Per questo pensiamo voglia vendicarsi. E dato che tuo padre è… - si interruppe, come se non riuscisse più a trovare le parole.

\- Lo dica. Non è una parolaccia. – lo incalzò Lily. - È morto _._ \- disse Lily secca.

\- E dato che lui è morto, pensiamo che verrà a cercare voi. - concluse Lupin guardando la McGranitt che da quando era entrata non aveva proferito parola.

\- Comunque, mia cara, sarete sotto la mia protezione. - Silente ricominciò a parlare – E nulla vi accadrà fino a che ci sarò io. – la rassicurò.

Lily annuì. – Grazie. - fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.

\- Ora torna nel tuo dormitorio e riposa, domani hai lezione. – concluse il Preside, sorridendole, anche se era consapevole che la notizia potesse averla sconvolta.

\- Arrivederci. - Lily si congedò e si chiuse la porta dello studio alle spalle.

Appena fu fuori dall’ufficio si appoggiò al muro e si lasciò scivolare a terra. Si prese la testa tra le mani e prima che potesse fermarle, le lacrime cominciarono a scenderle copiose lungo le guance pallide. La ragazza tremava e singhiozzava convulsamente senza riuscire a smettere.

 _Non è possibile. Ha ucciso tredici persone innocenti,_ pensò. _E sta venendo a cercarci. Ma perché non posso avere una vita e una famiglia normali?_

In quel momento Lupin uscì dall’ufficio di Silente, ma Lily, che stava ancora singhiozzando, non si accorse della sua presenza.

Lui la vide e sospirò. Forse raccontargli tutta la storia non era stata una bella idea. - Lily… - sussurrò accovacciandosi accanto a lei.

\- Professore. – disse la Grifondoro, alzando la testa di scatto. Gli occhi gonfi dal pianto bruciavano come fossero in fiamme; era stanca e voleva solo andare a letto, ma non era sicura di riuscire ad arrivare al suo dormitorio. – Mi ha spaventata. –

\- Dovresti essere nel tuo dormitorio. – affermò lui.

La ragazza annuì.

\- Mi dispiace per quello che sei venuta a sapere questa sera. So che è difficile. - Lupin aiutò l’alunna ad alzarsi prendendola per le braccia e lei poggiò le spalle contro la parete fredda del corridoio.

\- Ehi, senti. Non è colpa tua, ok? Tu non hai niente a che fare con tuo zio, non l’hai nemmeno mai conosciuto. - il professore prese tra le mani il volto della ragazza e lo sollevò delicatamente per guardarla negli occhi. Lei continuò a singhiozzare. - Shh, va tutto bene. - le disse e lentamente la avvicinò a sé per abbracciarla. Lily appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Lupin e lui le cinse le spalle con le braccia. - Siete al sicuro, a te e a tua madre non accadrà niente. – assicurò, poi si zittì. Sospirò e la allontanò da sé di qualche centimetro. – Ora ti accompagno al tuo dormitorio, così puoi riposare. –

Lupin la accompagnò fino al ritratto della signora Grassa e lì si congedò.

\- Professore. - lo chiamò lei, prima che si allontanasse. – Grazie. –

Lui le sorrise dolcemente, si volse e scese la lunga scalinata che portava al corridoio del secondo piano.

 

Il mattino dopo Hermione buttò Lily giù dal letto che non erano ancora le sette. - Allora? Cosa voleva Silente? Raccontami tutto! - esclamò curiosa.

Appena raggiunsero Ron e Harry nella Sala Grande per la colazione, Lily raccontò a bassa voce tutto ciò che le avevano detto la sera prima il preside e Lupin.

\- Oh, mio Dio! Sul serio? - Hermione era sconvolta – Comunque ha detto che vi proteggerà, non c’è niente di cui dovete preoccuparvi. – concluse sorridendo rassicurante.

\- Già, a quanto pare è così…- Lily si fidava di Silente, le avrebbe sicuramente protette, perciò erano in buone mani.

 

Le lezioni di quella mattina passarono lentamente e Lily non riusciva a smettere di pensare a ciò che Lupin le aveva raccontato. La sua voce continuava a tormentarla e a martellarle nella testa.

 _Black decise di ucciderlo. E con lui morirono anche dodici Babbani_.

Se davvero fosse riuscito a trovare lei e sua madre e avesse scoperto che suo padre, l’unico che sarebbe riuscito a difenderle, era già morto, che avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe ucciso loro? Le avrebbe torturate?

La paura la invase.

Durante il pranzo, Hermione stava cercando di spiegare a Ron e Harry una complicata pozione assegnata da Piton, entrambi erano negati per quella materia: Ron studiava poco, Harry studiava e si applicava ma con scarsi risultati, un po’ come suo padre.

 _Ha ucciso tredici persone… Il suo migliore amico…_ i pensieri di Lily vennero interrotti dall’arrivo della posta. Centinaia di gufi entrarono nella Sala Grande volando sopra le tavole per individuare i padroni.

Un gufo nero striato di bianco planò verso la bionda e le lasciò cadere sul piatto una lettera. La calligrafia era sinuosa ed elaborata. Lily la aprì e lesse attentamente ogni parola.

 

_Cara Lily,_

_Come stai?_

_Ho saputo che vai molto bene in tutte le materie anche quest’anno. Sono davvero orgogliosa di te, tesoro!_

_Sicuramente avrai saputo di Sirius Black. Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto prima, ma non volevo spaventarti. So che ciò che ti ha raccontato Lupin è stato un duro colpo per te e mi dispiace di non avertelo detto di persona._

_Comunque, non ti devi preoccupare, Silente ci proteggerà, con il suo aiuto non ci accadrà nulla di male._

_Ti voglio bene._

_Ci vediamo a Natale._

_Un bacio,_

_P.S. Aspetto con ansia una tua risposta._

 

Quando alzò gli occhi dalla lettera Harry la fissava.

\- È zia Marion? - domandò, indicando la lettera.

Lily annuì. Il cugino le porse una pergamena, una piuma e un calamaio. Lei sorrise di rimando e con un cenno dal capo lo ringraziò. Quando cominciò a scrivere piuma scorreva veloce sul foglio lasciandosi dietro parole e parole scritte in verde smeraldo.

 

_Cara Mamma,_

_Qui va tutto bene._

_Spaventata non è assolutamente il termine adeguato per descrivere ciò che provo ora. Perché non me lo avete detto che aveva ucciso tredici persone? E se dovesse trovarci?_

_Ho P-A-U-R-A, mamma._

_Mi fido di Silente e spero che trovino presto Sirius, ma ti prego: stai attenta._

_Ti voglio bene anche io._

_Ci vediamo a Natale, un bacio._

_Tua, Lily_

Quando ebbe finito di scrivere richiamò Dante, il gufo che sua madre le aveva regalato, e gli disse di riportare la risposta alla lettera di sua madre a Godric’s Hollow.

 

 

\- Signorina Evans! - la McGranitt era davanti al banco di Lily e con espressione severa stava guardando l’alunna immobile da più di venti minuti, intenta ad osservare il suo banco con sguardo vacuo.

Lily tornò alla realtà. - Mi scusi professoressa, ero distratta. - confessò abbassando la testa.

\- Me ne sono accorta. La lezione è finita, vai pure a svolgere i tuoi compiti nella Sala Grande insieme ai tuoi compagni. – le disse tornando a sedersi.

La ragazza si guardò intorno. La classe era vuota, così si alzò lentamente e raccolse la sua roba sparsa sul banco. Si avviò verso l’uscita ma la voce della professoressa la costrinse a voltarsi nuovamente.

\- Evans, ti senti bene? - domandò guardandola con aria interrogativa.

\- Sì, sto bene. - ma si accorse che il suo tono non era stato rassicurante come lei avrebbe voluto.

La McGranitt annuì comunque. - Buona giornata, signorina Evans. - disse cominciando a correggere i compiti di Trasfigurazione impilati sulla cattedra.

\- Anche a lei, professoressa. -

 

Un’ora dopo Severus Piton si avvicinò al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Si fermò esattamente dietro Ron che, intento a mangiare una coscia di pollo, si irrigidì e per un pelo non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. Harry prese a dargli delle pacche sulla schiena, ma Piton sembrò non farci caso.

\- Evans? - disse in tono mellifluo. Lily alzò la testa dalla pergamena di Erbologia. - Il preside desidera vederti, _adesso._ -

Lily si alzò e seguì Piton nei corridoi.

Arrivati davanti alla porta dell’ufficio, il professore le fece segno di entrare.

Lily bussò.

– Avanti. - il preside la invitò ad entrare. Era seduto alla scrivania e stava esaminando dei documenti provenienti dal Ministero della Magia – Oh, Lily cara, accomodati. - disse gentile.

Lily si sedette davanti a lui. La sua barba e i suoi capelli argentei brillavano sotto la luce proveniente dall’esterno. Al suo fianco, sul piedistallo una Fenice li stava osservando attentamente.

Lily sorrise, in tante volte in cui era entrata nell’ufficio del Preside non l’aveva mai notata. Era bellissima.

\- Lei è Fanny. - la voce dell’anziano professore la costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo dal bellissimo volatile rosso fuoco – È una Fenice. – spiegò indicandola.

\- È molto fortunato ad averne una, sono rarissime e le loro lacrime guariscono da ogni tipo di veleno, sono molto utili, oltre che bellissime. – spiegò, accorgendosi subito dopo che lui era un insegnante e che se ne aveva una, conosceva sicuramente le sue proprietà.

\- Ah, vedo che conosci le proprietà delle Fenici. -

 La ragazza annuì e posò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla Fenice che intanto stava osservando la porta dello studio. Lily pensò che avesse avvertito l’arrivo di qualcuno.

E infatti qualche secondo dopo le porte si spalancarono lasciando entrare un gufo con una lettera.

\- Mia cara, c’è qualcosa che ti turba? - domandò l’uomo leggendo distrattamente la lettera appena consegnatagli. La ributtò sulla scrivania e riprese ad osservare la ragazza.

Lily venne presa alla sprovvista da quella domanda. - Ehm… no, insomma… forse la storia di Black mi ha turbata un pochino… -

\- Lo immaginavo. Devi stare tranquilla, non ti accadrà niente. Io ti proteggerò, te lo prometto. -

\- Lo so, è che… non lo so, mi spaventa… Sirius. – precisò - Ho paura che ci possa trovare. -

\- Stai tranquilla, non succederà. – la rassicurò ancora - Pensa a divertirti un po’. Potresti comprare qualcosa dai gemelli Weasley e fare un piccolo e innocuo scherzo a Ron… È un piccolo suggerimento. - le consigliò con un sorriso beffardo.

Lily non poté fare a meno di ridere. - Già, forse dovrei… - ammise sorridendo.

\- Bene, per qualsiasi cosa, e ripeto _qualsiasi_ , vieni subito da me. D’accordo? - disse Silente guardandola da sopra gli occhiali come soleva fare spesso.

La ragazza annuì.

\- Bene, ora puoi andare. Buona giornata, mia cara. -

\- Grazie, signore. Anche a lei. - disse lei di rimando voltandosi e uscendo dall’ufficio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao di nuovo :)  
> In questo capitolo, finalmente, è stata meglio chiarita la storia della famiglia di Lily e del perché la ragazza sia così spaventata all'idea che suo zio possa essere fuggito da Azkaban.  
> Credo che sia tutto... ;)  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui,  
> Eli♥


	6. Buon Natale, Lily!

****

 

La neve cadeva lentamente dal cielo plumbeo coperto di nubi. Un soffice manto bianco copriva il terreno già da un mese. Quell’anno l’inverno sembrava essere arrivato prima del previsto, anche se gli abitanti della Scuola non sembravano per niente dispiaciuti.

Le vacanze di Natale si avvicinavano e nel Castello c’era un gran movimento.

Hagrid entrava e usciva dal Castello con abeti verdi appena tagliati, pronti per essere decorati. Intanto la McGranitt e Vitious si occupavano delle decorazioni nella Sala Grande. Appena arrivava un abete un colpo di bacchetta e _Puf!_ l’albero era colmo di palline colorate e luci di ogni colore.

 

Lily e Harry stavano attraversando a grandi passi i corridoi della scuola felici che le vacanze tanto attese fossero finalmente arrivate, quando incontrarono Hagrid.

\- Ciao, Hagrid! - salutò la ragazza vedendolo varcare l’enorme portone con un abete in spalla. Sembrava che per lui pesasse meno di una scopa, anche se era decisamente ingombrante, tanto che alcuni studenti dovettero schivare la punta, che si muoveva in tutte le direzioni.

\- Ciao, ragazzi! – salutò lui di rimando – Pronti per le vacanze? – domandò sorridendo calorosamente.

\- Certo! Un po’ di riposo non può che farci bene. - rispose Harry sorridendo. – Dove porti quell’abete? –

\- In Sala Grande. Ci devono mettere gli addobbi. – spiegò – È l’ultimo. Ne ho già tagliati troppi, i Centauri ci prendono a calci se ce ne rubiamo altri. – spiegò.

Lily e Harry sorrisero.

\- Be’ - continuò il gigante – Ora vado, devo andare dalla McGranitt. Ciao ragazzi, buon Natale! –

\- Grazie, anche a te! - risposo in coro i due cugini.

I due raggiusero la Sala Comune dei Grifondoro e da lì raggiunsero i rispettivi dormitori per preparare i bagagli e prepararsi alla partenza.

Hermione, nel dormitorio femminile, era già intenta a mettere i libri nel baule e non si accorse dell’arrivo di Lily.

\- Ehi, Mione. - la salutò l’amica facendola sussultare e avvicinandosi al suo letto per raccogliere le sue cose.

\- Ciao, Lily. – replicò l’altra, voltandosi e sorridendole.

\- Non avrei intenzione di studiare anche durante queste vacanze? - domandò Lily, vedendo che aveva messo in valigia tantissimi libri e pergamene.

\- Be’, gli esami si avvicinano! -

\- Ma se siamo appena a dicembre! - esclamò Lily divertita.

Hermione fece spallucce. - Sfrutterò il mio tempo liberò in modo costruttivo. -

\- Certo. - confermò Lily.

 

Il giorno dopo i ragazzi partirono con l’Hogwarts Express e Dopo alcune ore arrivarono alla stazione di King’s Cross.

Lily non vedeva l’ora di rivedere sua madre. Quando scese dal treno e la vide accanto a zia Lily e zio James, corse ad abbracciarla dimenticando la rabbia che aveva provato quando aveva saputo di Black e del fatto che sua madre glielo avesse nascosto. Non le importava più che non glielo avesse detto, le era mancata troppo.

\- Ciao, mamma! - esclamò gettandole le braccia la collo.

\- Ciao, tesoro! Come stai? - domandò la madre guardandola dalla testa a i piedi – Sei cresciuta! Oh, sono così contenta di rivederti! –

Lily rise. – Sono stata via quattro mesi soltanto! –

Dopo aver salutato Ron, Hermione e suo cugino Harry, si avviò con la madre verso l’uscita della stazione. Una volta salite in auto la madre mise in moto. – Silente verrà questa sera per incantare la casa. – esordì – Nessuno potrà trovarci a meno che non gli venga rivelato dove ci troviamo. Saremo come invisibili. Solo i nostri amici più cari sapranno come trovarci. –

Lily annuì, la notizia che sarebbe stato Silente a nasconderle la rassicurava. Non per niente era il mago più potente e intelligente del mondo. Aveva promesso che le avrebbe protette e così sarebbe stato.

\- Oh, dato che non possiamo uscire perché sarebbe troppo pericoloso, a Natale ho invitato i Potter e i Weasley da noi. Festeggeremo insieme, ti va? - domandò alla figlia.

\- Certo! - esclamò entusiasta, i suoi migliori amici lì per festeggiare, cosa poteva volere di meglio?

\- Ho anche invitato qualcun altro. - aggiunse Marion senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada e inserendo la freccia per svoltare.

\- Chi? - domandò di rimando Lily.

\- Lupin e Piton. – replicò lei. La figlia non disse nulla. Non sapeva come reagire e nemmeno se avevano accettato di unirsi a loro. – Erano miei amici ad Hogwarts e lo sono ancora. Ho pensato che fosse un gesto carino. – spiegò.

\- Lo è. - confermò la ragazza – Ma Harry non sarà contento della presenza di Piton. Crede che lui lo odi. -

\- Be’, tra zio James e Severus non scorreva buon sangue, quindi… -

Entrambe scoppiarono a ridere.

Sua madre, anche se non lo dava a vedere, adorava Piton: era sempre stato un suo caro amico, cosa di cui suo padre Henrie era geloso, e la stessa cosa valeva per zio James, che dato che non aveva mai sopportato Piton, non vedeva di buon occhio la sua amicizia con sua moglie, anche se alla fine ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.

 

Arrivate a casa Lily e Marion sistemarono i bagagli e dopo aver addobbato l’albero, aspettarono l’arrivo di Silente sedute sul divano, guardando la televisione.

\- Che film c’è questa sera? - domandò Lily facendo zapping.

\- Fuga da Alcatraz. - disse Marion.

\- Ah ah, divertente. – replicò Lily, poi vedendo che la madre era seria, riprese – Stai scherzando spero. -

\- Sono serissima. Guarda. - disse mostrando alla figlia la guida dei programmi TV.

\- Oh, per Godric. – esclamò – Perfetto, capita proprio nel momento giusto. –

Le risate delle due donne riempirono la stanza.

Il campanello suonò in quel momento, interrompendo la loro conversazione.

\- Vado io. - Marion si alzò dal divano e si avviò verso la porta.

Il rumore delle scarpe sul pavimento in legno rimbombò in tutta la casa producendo uno strano cigolio che Lily aveva sempre trovato inquietante. Sentì la porta aprirsi e le voci rimbombare nell’atrio.

\- Albus. Benvenuto, entra. - lo accolse la donna facendogli cenno di entrare.

\- Marion cara, come stai? – domandò l’anziano poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

\- Molto bene, ti ringrazio. Oh, Remus! È un piacere vederti! - la donna lo abbracciò forte e lui ricambiò la stretta scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Anche io sono felice di rivederti, Mar. -

\- Venite, andiamo in cucina. – disse la donna facendolo loro cenno di seguirla.

Quando attraversarono il salotto, Marion notò che la TV era spenta e la luce in cucina era accesa. Lily era intenta a preparare un tè e quando i tre entrarono in cucina il suo dolce profumo li avvolse.

\- Professor Silente! Buonasera. - salutò gentilmente - Buonasera professore. - disse rivolta a Lupin.

Silente la salutò con un cenno del capo e un caloroso sorriso.

\- Ciao, Lily. - disse Lupin dolcemente.

\- Tesoro, potresti andare in camera tua? Noi dobbiamo parlare, tu prendi una tazza di tè e sali. - le chiese dolcemente la madre accomodatasi su una sedia.

\- Certo. A dopo. - senza protestare Lily uscì dalla stanza e salì al piano superiore.

Entrata nella sua stanza posò la tazza sul comodino e aprì le finestre. Un ventata d’aria fredda le accarezzò il volto. Al contrario di molte altre persone, Lily adorava l’inverno. La neve era uno spettacolo magnifico, il manto bianco che ricopriva il terreno assomigliava molto alle nuvole che durante l’estate solcavano i cieli, quasi come se in inverno si depositassero sul terreno per permettere a tutti di poterle toccare e ammirare.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, riportando Lily alla realtà – Avanti. - disse voltandosi verso la porta. Che avessero già finito e la madre fosse venuta per chiederle di andare a salutarli?

Con sua grande sorpresa non fu sua madre a entrare dalla porta, ma Lupin.

\- Professore. – sorrise stupita. L’uomo sorrise di rimando - Entri, si sieda. - disse Lily indicando il letto.

\- Hai una bella stanza. - disse Lupin guardandosi intorno.

\- Grazie. - rispose lei imbarazzata.

\- Non so se lo sai, ma tua madre mi ha invitato qui a Natale. - continuò l’insegnante.

\- Sì, me lo ha detto. E ha invitato anche il professor Piton. A me fa piacere. Se lei è felice lo sono anche io. - Lily si era seduta accanto al professore e adesso lo stava guardando negli occhi. Stranamente, vicino a lui, riusciva sempre a mettere da parte la timidezza. I suoi occhi erano di un blu intenso, proprio come i suoi.

\- Sei davvero una persona speciale, Lily. Tua madre è fortunata ad avere una figlia come te. Dico sul serio. – asserì lui.

La ragazza arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Silente sta preparando l’incantesimo. - sbottò lui cambiando argomento.

Lily non rispose.

\- Hai paura? - la domanda fece voltare di scatto Lily.

\- Dovrei? - domandò di rimando.

\- Be’, siete al sicuro. Non c’è niente da temere. -

La ragazza annuì.

_Lupin ha ragione, Lily. Non hai nulla da temere. Sei al sicuro con tua madre e questo sarà il Natale più bello della tua vita. Cosa vuoi di più?_

\- Be’, ora sarà meglio scendere. Vieni? - Lupin si alzò e le tese la mano.

Lily esitò per un instante e poi gli porse la sua. La mano del professore era calda e il suo tocco era molto delicato, quasi avesse paura di farle del male. Arrivati dalla porta la ragazza lasciò la mano di Lupin e se la chiuse alle spalle.

 

\- L’incantesimo è completo. - Silente si stava avviando verso la porta – Be’, Buon natale mie care. - disse rivolto a Lily e Marion.

\- Grazie professore, anche a lei. - rispose Lily sorridendo.

Marion sorrise.

\- Buon Natale, Marion. - disse Lupin abbracciando l’amica.

\- Grazie Rem. Ci vediamo il 25. Naturalmente Albus, siete invitati anche tu e Minerva. - disse rivolto al preside, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

-Oh, sei molto gentile Marion, ma abbiamo degli impegni improrogabili col Ministero. Sarà per un’altra volta. -

Marion annuì e sorrise. I due uomini aprirono la porta.

\- Buon Natale, Lily. - disse Lupin voltandosi ancora una volta.

\- Buon Natale anche lei, professore. - la voce della ragazza non fu più di un sussurro, ma era sicura che il suo professore l’avesse udita benissimo.

Quella sera lei e sua madre andarono a dormire stremate ma decisamente rassicurate. Erano al sicuro. Nessuno poteva far loro del male.

 

Lily aprì lentamente gli occhi. Il calendario di fronte al suo letto segnava il 25 Dicembre. Natale.

La ragazza guardò l’orologio. 11.05.

Era tardissimo! Gli ospiti sarebbero arrivati a breve e lei doveva ancora prepararsi e aiutare sua madre a sistemare la casa per la festa.

Quando aprì l’armadio fissò per qualche secondo il suo contenuto. Alla fine scelse un paio di jeans attillati semplici e la sua camicetta azzurra preferita, un regalo di suo padre.

La porta d’ingrasso si aprì con un cigolio.

Possibile che fossero già arrivati i Potter? Era puntuali, certo, ma mai così tanto.

Dei passi attraversarono il corridoio d’ingresso e poi ci fu uno schianto.

A Lily si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

 _Uno Schiantesimo? Ma che cosa succede?_ pensò e sentì lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi.

Senza fare rumore scese al piano inferiore.

La porta d’ingresso era spalancata e l’aria gelida di Dicembre rendeva l’ingresso ancora più freddo di quanto già non fosse normalmente.

Lily si affacciò dalla porta del salotto.

Nessuno.

Lentamente si avviò verso la cucina. Il tavolo che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi al centro dell’enorme sala da pranzo, era stato rovinato, scheggiato e bruciacchiato da qualche incantesimo.

Al fondo della sala, sua madre giaceva a terra, un rivolo di sangue scendeva dalla nuca e si stava reggendo con le braccia.

La ragazza fece per avvicinarsi, e poi lo vide.

Chino su di lei c’era un uomo.

Era enorme, quasi quanto Hagrid. Quando si voltò, Lily indietreggiò. Il suo viso era umano, ma aveva dei tratti che assomigliavano vagamente a quelli di un lupo, era coperto di peli e aveva due lunghi canini sporgenti e gli occhi completamente neri, senza iridi o pupille.

L’uomo si avvicinò a Lily, che intanto continuava a indietreggiare impaurita. D’istinto la ragazza mise la mano nella tasca destra dei pantaloni.

 _Oh, Merlino! La bacchetta! L’ho lasciata sul comodino!_ si disse maledicendosi per la sua disattenzione e imprudenza.

Il volto dell’uomo-lupo si era ormai trasformato in un ghigno sadico.

\- Lascia stare mia figlia! È me che vuoi! - gridò sua madre dall’altra parte della stanza.

\- Sta’ zitta, Evans! _CRUCIO!_ \- puntò la bacchetta verso di lei e la donna si contorse dal dolore.

Lily sussultò, stava torturando sua madre e lei non poteva nemmeno difenderla.

Se fosse riuscita ad arrivare alla camera e a prendere la bacchetta, sicuramente lui l’avrebbe seguita lasciando in pace sua madre e lei avrebbe potuto Pietrificarlo e Schiantarlo. Senza pensarci due volte la ragazza corse verso la porta, ma l’uomo-lupo fu più veloce.

\- _Incarceramus!_ \- Lily cadde a terra, aveva mani e piedi legati da corde enormi che le impedivano qualsiasi movimento - _Crucio!_ \- il dolore che provò fu terribile, ogni muscolo del suo corpo bruciava e si contorceva come in preda a spasmi e lei non poteva nemmeno ribellarsi.

\- Così ci penserai due volte prima di scappare la prossima volta. - concluse lui tornando da Marion, che nel frattempo era riuscita ad alzarsi reggendosi sulle braccia.

\- Allora Evans, se non volete fare entrambe la fine di tuo marito sarà meglio che tu mi dica ciò che voglio sapere. – la incalzò. La sua voce cavernosa rimbombò nella cucina.

\- Mai! -

\- _Crucio!_ \- la donna cadde di nuovo a terra – Allora? – domandò una volta che le convulsioni che scuotevano la donna furono concluse.

Marion non rispose, si limitò a respirare affannosamente e a tentare di alzarsi nuovamente.

\- _Crucio!_ – gridò ancora l’uomo-lupo.

\- Basta, ti prego! - il volto di Lily era solcato dalle lacrime. Aveva gridato senza pensarci due volte. Non poteva rimanere a guardare mentre torturava sua madre.

\- Sta’ zitta, ragazzina! _Crucio!_ – strillò l’altro ringhiando dalla rabbia.

La Grifondoro urlò di dolore.

\- Parla Evans, o tua figlia morirà senza che tu la possa aiutare! _Crucio!_ – scagliò un’altra maledizione contro la ragazza che continuò a gridare e contorcersi dal dolore, troppo forte da sopportare.

\- Lasciala stare ti prego, non ti ha fatto niente. – lo implorò la donna, tentando di avvicinarsi per fermarlo.

\- _Crucio!_ \- continuò l’uomo-lupo.

Marion con un movimento fulmineo raggiunse la bacchetta e la puntò verso di lui. Doveva lasciar stare sua figlia o lei l’avrebbe ucciso, senza limitarsi ad arrestarlo.

\- Cosa pensi di fare? - domandò divertito.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- gridò la donna.

Ma era troppo debole e infatti con un solo movimento l’uomo deviò l’incantesimo. - Non mi lasci altra scelta, Evans! _Crucio!_ \- la rispedì a terra e poi ghignò – Addio! – disse in un sussurro sollevandola per i capelli e strappandole un altro gemito - _Avada Kedavra!_ \- un lampo di luce verde invase la stanza e Marion cadde a terra.

 _\- NO! -_ il grido di Lily fu più forte del primo. Non era possibile. Sua madre non poteva essere morta. Non poteva averla uccisa.

\- Bene, bene, bene! Vediamo un po’… Magari tu hai qualche informazione che potrebbe servirci… _Legilimens!_ \- nella mente di Lily cominciarono a scorrere molti ricordi. L’assassino di sua madre continuava a scavare nella sua testa provocandole un dolore tremendo. Dopo qualche secondo tutto si fermò e lei tornò alla realtà, stremata.

\- Ah! - ruggì l’uomo-lupo - Inutile come con tua madre! _Crucio!_ \- Lily gridò, gridò più forte che poté, esaurendo tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni.

Forse qualcuno sarebbe arrivato e avrebbe messo in fuga quel mostro…

Qualcuno si Smaterializzo davanti alla porta con un sonoro TAC! e l’uomo-lupo spaventato sparì in una nube di fumo nero.

Lily respirava a fatica, aveva la vista appannata e non poteva muoversi. In pochi secondi perse i sensi, senza poter vedere chi fosse accorso in suo aiuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, c'è qualcosa che dovete sapere su di me e credo che sia arrivato il momento di dirvelo.  
> Io amo l'angst e sono famosa per far soffrire i miei personaggi. Non so perché, ma adoro le storie drammatiche. Ovviamente se hanno un lieto fine, si intende.  
> In questo capitolo ne avete avuto un assaggio.  
> Chiedo perdono, sono terribile, lo so xD  
> Fatemi sapere,  
> Eli♥


	7. Brusco risveglio

**_  
_**

****

Lily aprì lentamente gli occhi per abituarsi alla luce dei neon che illuminava la stanza, completamente dipinta di bianco.

\- Si sta svegliando. - disse una dolce voce femminile al suo fianco.

Quando Lily ebbe completamente aperto gli occhi vide che al suo fianco c’erano zia Lily e zio James, seduti su delle sedie accanto al letto su cui lei era sdraiata.

\- Zia? – domandò, stupita di vederla, con voce flebile.

\- Tesoro… - le sussurrò lei accarezzandole il volto. - Come ti senti? Eravamo tutti in pena per te. – confessò.

La ragazza vide che aveva gli occhi arrossati, probabilmente dal pianto. Ma cosa stava succedendo? Si guardò intorno, il suo letto non era l’unico di quella stanza, ce n’erano molti, erano tutti ricoperti da candide lenzuola bianche e separati da lunghe tende di un pallido colore azzurro.

 _Il San Mungo? Ma che cosa succede?_ pensò.

\- Io… Cosa… Cosa ci faccio qui? - domandò con un filo di voce, mettendosi a sedere. Provò un dolore lancinante al petto, che si propagò in tutte le membra del suo corpo – Dov’è mia madre? – perché non era lì accanto a lei? Forse era uscita per prendere un po’ d’aria, ma sarebbe tornata presto.

\- Tesoro, - a parlare adesso era stato zio James – Un… un Mangiamorte è riuscito a trovarvi. -

\- Cosa? - Lily balbettava, ma aveva già intuito cosa stava succedendo, le lacrime, infatti, cominciarono a rigarle le guance. Un miliardo di immagini le balenarono nella mente.

Di colpo ricordò tutto. L’uomo-lupo, le torture e il corpo di sua madre steso a terra, inerme. Ecco perché non era lì con lei. Sua madre era morta. Uccisa da quello che zio James aveva identificato come un Mangiamorte.

\- Ci dispiace tanto. – le disse zia Lily - Sono stati Lupin e Piton a metterlo in fuga e a trovarvi. – concluse, ormai nuovamente sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Lily aveva cominciato a singhiozzare. Stava tremando e si coprì la bocca con la mano per attutire i singhiozzi convulsi; suo zio si sedette accanto a lei e la tirò a sé, stringendola forte e sussurrandole di calmarsi.

 _NO! No, mamma… Perché me l’hanno portata via? Perché?_ un fiume di pensieri le martellavano nella mente.

La zia le poggiò una mano sul capo e le accarezzò delicatamente i folti capelli ricci tutti in disordine.

Se Lily avesse potuto muoversi si sarebbe scansata immediatamente: non voleva compassione o che qualcuno la consolasse perché aveva perso sua madre, voleva solo urlare, sfogarsi, rompere tutto. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per riportare sua madre da lei.

\- Tua madre ha tentato di proteggerti dal Mangiamorte ed è stata coraggiosa ad affrontarlo da sola. - sbottò zio James parlandole in un sussurro - Devi essere fiera di lei. -

 _Io non voglio essere fiera di lei! La rivoglio qui! La rivoglio qui per poterla riabbracciare…_ pensò disperatamente. Non le importava degli Auror, dei Mangiamorte, del Ministero. Rivoleva sua madre.

\- James. - lo bloccò la moglie - Ha appena perso sua madre. -

\- Lo so… -

\- Voglio stare da sola. Potete uscire, per favore? - intervenne Lily sormontando le voci degli zii con la sua.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato. Non potevano lasciarla sola. Non in quel momento, ma alla fine, zio James parlò ancora: - D’accordo piccola. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa siamo qui fuori. Ok? -

\- No, voglio che andiate a casa. State con Harry, almeno durante le vacanze. – si oppose - Io starò bene. - concluse volgendo lo sguardo da un’altra parte.

Gli zii si guardarono, si alzarono e uscirono dalla stanza.

 

Lily si mise a sedere composta sul letto e volse lo sguardo verso la finestra. Quanto era passato da quando l’uomo-lupo l’aveva torturata? Un giorno? Una settimana? O un mese? A lei sembravano passate poche ore, la sensazione di dolore provocata dalla maledizione Cruciatus non l’aveva abbandonata e neanche l’immagine di sua madre che si contorceva dal dolore e cadeva a terra senza vita, sembrava volerle dare un po’ di tregua. Il lampo di luce verde che aveva invaso la stanza le aveva ricordato la luce che aveva visto tre anni prima, quando suo padre era stato torturato e ucciso da uno dei tanti Mangiamorte ancora in circolazione.

La neve continuava a cadere e non sembrava volesse smettere di farlo, il cielo plumbeo conferiva al paesaggio uno strano colore, tutto sembrava sbiadire e assumeva una strana sfumatura di grigio, come in uno di quei film in bianco e nero. I suoni venivano ovattati e tutt’intorno non si udiva una voce o un verso di animale, la neve, insomma, sembrava abbracciare tutto ciò che la circondava.

\- Bene, vedo che si è svegliata, signorina Evans. – una voce fece voltare la ragazza. Il medico era in piedi di fronte al suo letto e stava sfogliando una cartella clinica.

Lily si asciugò le lacrime e annuì flebilmente – Da quanto sono ricoverata qui? – domandò.

\- Circa due giorni. - rispose il medico senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla cartella – Si è ripresa molto velocemente, era arrivata qui in condizioni molto critiche, con tutte le Cruciatus che l’avevano colpita ha riportato molti danni interni. Se i suoi insegnanti non l’avessero trovata sarebbe morta di sicuro. Tra qualche giorno potrà tornare a casa. – spiegò, poi si voltò verso la porta e riprese – Adesso vado, vedo che ha visite. – concluse e si congedò.

La porta della sala si era spalancata per poi richiudersi nuovamente. Un uomo era entrato, avvolto nel suo mantello ormai logoro e stava avanzando verso il materasso.

\- Professor Lupin? – chiese Lily, stupita.

\- Ciao, Lily. – rispose lui sorridendole debolmente. Si avvicinò ancora al letto della ragazza e prese posto sulla sedia dove un attimo prima era seduto James. – Come ti senti? – domandò studiandola attentamente.

\- Sono stata meglio. – rispose lei sbrigativa, poi fece una pausa. – Mi hanno detto che siete stati lei e Piton a trovarci e a mettere in fuga il Mangiamorte. –

\- Stavamo venendo a dare una mano a tua madre per il pranzo di Natale e abbiamo visto che la porta era aperta. Sapevamo che non sareste mai uscite, così siamo entrati. E… -

\- Grazie. – lo interruppe lei. Sua madre non c’era più, ma avevano salvato lei, e sarebbe sempre stata grata ad entrambi, per questo.

\- Per cosa? – domandò l’insegnante.

\- Perché se non foste arrivati voi quel Mangiamorte mi avrebbe uccisa come ha fatto con mia madre e... – la voce le si incrinò e lei abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Mi dispiace tanto. - le disse l’uomo.

Le lacrime tornarono a rigarle il volto.

\- Mi dispiace così tanto. – Lupin si sedette accanto a lei sul letto e la strinse forte a sé, accarezzandole i capelli, vedendo che aveva ripreso a singhiozzare e tremare in preda alle lacrime. – Shh… sta’ tranquilla, andrà tutto bene. – tentò di rassicurarla, le accarezzò la schiena e la cullò dolcemente – So che è difficile. Credimi, lo so. Anche io ho perso i miei genitori. Ti capisco. – disse l’uomo allontanandola dal suo petto per accarezzarle il viso. – So che fa male. È il dolore peggiore che si possa provare. – sussurrò, gli occhi colmi di tristezza puntati in quelli della giovane. – Ma non sarai sola, Lily. Siamo tutti qui per te. –

Un sospiro tremante lasciò le labbra di Lily. Forse si era sbagliata. Forse, in fondo, aveva bisogno di consolazione, aveva bisogno che qualcuno le dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che per lei ci sarebbe stato che l’avrebbe aiutata a superarlo.

Lily non sapeva spiegarlo, ma con Lupin accanto si sentiva meglio, la paura che aveva provato stava lentamente scomparendo per lasciare il posto a un dolce senso di tranquillità. Cosa che non era successa – e per questo si sentiva in colpa – con i suoi zii.

\- Grazie. – sussurrò lei.

Lupin l’abbracciò nuovamente e prese a cullarla fra le braccia. Continuò a sussurrarle parole per rassicurarla e solo quando si fu calmata ed ebbe smesso di singhiozzare la lasciò andare e parlò ancora: - Ora ti lascio riposare. – le disse prendendole la mano.

Lily annuì.

\- Ciao, Lily. – concluse voltandosi e avviandosi verso la porta. – A presto. –

\- Arrivederci, professore. – replicò lei. – Grazie per essere venuto. –

 

Tre giorni dopo il medico comunicò a Lily che appena i bagagli fossero stati pronti avrebbe potuto tornare a scuola. La fine delle vacanze l’avrebbe passata lì. Zio James e zia Lily le avevano proposto di stare da loro per festeggiare almeno il Capodanno in famiglia, ma lei aveva rifiutato. Zio James allora le aveva proposto di farsi venire a prendere da lui al San Mungo, ma qualcun altro glielo aveva già chiesto prima e lei aveva rifiutato la gentile proposta di suo zio.

Appena ebbe finito di mettere i suoi vestiti in un borsone uscì dalla sala e si mise in attesa, seduta vicino ad un camino della sala d’aspetto. Per gli occhi di un Babbano poteva sembrare un camino qualunque, di quelli utilizzati per riscaldare casa, ma in realtà era un mezzo per viaggiare attraverso il mondo magico. Bastava pronunciare il nome del luogo in cui ci si voleva recare e questo ti avrebbe trasportato, grazie alla Metropolvere, al camino più vicino a quel luogo.

Nel camino si accese una colonna di fiamme verdi e dal suo interno uscì un uomo.

\- Ciao, Lily. – la salutò. Lupin aveva già la sua divisa da insegnante, anche lui era tornato a scuola per le vacanze.

\- Buongiorno, professore. - lo salutò lei, tentando si mettersi in piedi. Le costole dolevano ancora, il che rendeva complicati anche i movimenti più semplici, per non parlare delle cicatrici che le costellavano il petto, la schiena e le braccia, che dolevano come se qualcuno la stesse colpendo con le Cruciatus un’altra volta.

\- Pronta? – domandò l’insegnante e vedendola annuire la aiutò a mettersi in piedi circondandole i fianchi con un braccio. – Hai mai viaggiato con la Metropolvere? – chiese continuando a sorreggerla.

\- Sì, l’anno scorso. – disse lei col fiato corto per la fatica. Dopo giorni e giorni passati sdraiata in un letto, era complicato anche solo compiere movimenti semplici.

\- Bene, quindi sai come funziona. Comunque andremo insieme, useremo un po’ più di polvere. Vieni. - le fece segno di seguirla ed entrambi si infilarono nel camino.

L’uomo le offrì la mano e lei gli porse la sua. Lui la strinse forte. – Tieniti forte. – le consigliò e poi pronunciò molto chiaramente. – Hogwarts! – qualche secondo e i due si dissolsero in una nuvola di fumo verde.

Lily provò la stessa sensazione di due anni prima. Sentì i piedi sollevarsi da terra e poi provò una sensazione di soffocamento. Quando apparvero nel camino ad Hogwarts i polmoni si liberarono e riuscì di nuovo a respirare normalmente. Appena uscita poggiò le spalle al muro e si passo una mano sulla fronte, chiudendo gli occhi. Forse era ancora troppo debole per viaggiare con la Metropolvere.

\- Stai bene? - le domandò Lupin. Le si avvicinò e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, preoccupato di fronte al suo pallore.

Lily annuì, ancora senza fiato e scossa da un’ondata di nausea.

\- Vieni, ti accompagno al tuo dormitorio. Ho saputo dalla McGranitt che quest’anno nessun Grifondoro si è fermato per Natale. Avrai il dormitorio tutto per te. – le spiegò. – Potrai sempre venire nel mio studio a prendere un tè, se dovessi sentirti sola. – disse sorridendole dolcemente, percorrendo lentamente il corridoio.

\- La ringrazio, professore. – rispose lei sollevata di fronte a quella notizia. Almeno per quel momento nessuno l’avrebbe tempestata di domande sull’accaduto.

 

Arrivata nel dormitorio posò il borsone con la sua roba e notò che tutto ciò che aveva portato a casa per Natale era già ai piedi del suo letto a baldacchino. Qualcuno l’aveva prelevata da casa sua in modo da non costringerla a tornarci e probabilmente altri scatoloni.

 _Silente,_ pensò lei sorridendo debolmente.

Senza pensarci due volte si sdraiò sul letto. Nonostante avesse dormito e riposato per cinque lunghi giorni era ancora stanca e spossata.

Qualche minuto dopo cadde in un sonno profondo.

E l’incubo sopraggiunse.

 

_Stava di nuovo correndo. Qualcuno la inseguiva ed era molto vicino._

_Nonostante Lily fosse veloce la stava raggiungendo._

_Cercando di evitare rami sporgenti e sassi, tentò invano di accelerare la sua corsa. Ormai era stanca, le gambe stavano per cedere e le mancava il fiato, non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo._

_“Mi prenderanno, sono spacciata.” pensò “Dove posso andare? Dove posso nascondermi?”_

_Ad un tratto delle braccia la circondarono._

_Lily tentò di urlare ma una mano si posò delicatamente sulla sua bocca per impedirle di fare rumore. Il suo respiro divenne irregolare, un rivolo di sudore le rigò il volto._

_Chi era quella persona?_

_Stava tentando di proteggerla o di farle del male?_

Lily si svegliò di soprassalto, madida di sudore. Respirava affannosamente e stava singhiozzando convulsamente. I singhiozzi si fecero sempre più forti, rimbombando nel dormitorio vuoto. I vestiti e le lenzuola erano impregnati di sudore e il piumone stava strisciando sul pavimento. Doveva essersi agitata molto per aver ridotto in quello stato il baldacchino.

_Toc toc toc._

Lily sobbalzò e si guardò intorno. Cos’era stato quel rumore?

_Toc toc toc._

Si volse verso la finestra e lo vide. Un gufo stava cercando di entrare, picchiettando contro il vetro con il becco uncinato.

Lily si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra. Quando la aprì, il volatile saltò sul davanzale interno porgendole una lettera. Lei lo accarezzò e lui dopo averle rivolto un verso di ringraziamento uscì.

 

_Cara Lily,_

_Desidero vederti nel mio ufficio per un tè alle 17.30 di questo pomeriggio._

_Ossequi_

_Albus Silente_

Lily guardò l’orologio color fragola che portava al polso.

Le 17.10.

 _Cavolo! Non arriverò mai in tempo!_ Pensò e corse in bagno. Si fece una doccia per rendersi presentabile; si cambiò i vestiti e si sistemò i capelli raccogliendoli in uno chignon.

Quando uscì dal dormitorio, tentando di sistemarsi la camicetta, si scontrò con un ragazzo.

\- Scusa. - disse automaticamente.

\- Sta’ attenta. - disse il ragazzo.

\- Malfoy? Ma non passavi le vacanze al Manor? - domandò stupita, sollevando lo sguardo.

\- No, non quest’anno. I miei avevano da fare e non si sono fatti problemi a mollare il loro figlioletto ad Hogwarts. – rispose il biondo in tono sprezzante.

\- Oh… - rispose lei, non sapendo cosa dire. Non era mai stata amica di Malfoy. – Be’, devo andare. Scusa ancora. – disse scendendo velocemente le scale.

Ma la voce di Malfoy la richiamò, costringendola a voltarsi. – Ehi! Ehm… Come… Come stai? – domandò esitante.

\- Be’… Sono stata meglio. – rispose, stupita di fronte alla gentilezza del Serpeverde.

\- Mi dispiace per tua madre. Non so cosa vuol dire perdere un genitore, ma immagino che sia… be’… terribile. – concluse accennando un sorriso.

\- Grazie, lo apprezzo molto. – Lily sorrise di rimando. – Ora devo proprio andare. Silente mi aspetta. Ciao, Malfoy. – disse voltandosi e facendo un’altra rampa di scale.

\- Ciao, Lily. –

Sentendo pronunciare da Malfoy il suo nome per la prima volta, Lily si voltò sorpresa, ma lui era già sparito.

  
Arrivata davanti all’ufficio del Preside sentì delle voci dall’interno.

 _\- Come puoi pretendere che non sia furiosa con te, Albus?! –_ esclamò la McGranitt.

 _\- Lo so, Minerva. Mi dispiace. -_ la voce di Silente era affranta.

 _\- Ti dispiace? Ti dispiace?! –_ replicò _– È tutto quello che riesci a dire? Quella povera ragazzina ha appena perso sua madre! È stata torturata! Le dirai che ti dispiace? Io se fossi in lei non riuscirei a perdonarti. -_ la voce della donna sembrava spezzata dal pianto.

_\- Ho sbagliato, Minerva. Non sono onnipotente. -_

_\- Glielo avevi promesso! Avevi detto che le avresti protette! Mi hai davvero deluso, Albus. -_

_\- Lo so, ne sono consapevole. -_ concluse l’uomo. _– Credimi, ho fatto il possibile. –_

Lily decise che sarebbe dovuta entrare. Non doveva origliare, era una conversazione privata tra due insegnanti. Perciò bussò.

\- Avanti. - la voce di Silente recuperò il suo tono sicuro.

\- Buonasera, signore. Voleva vedermi? – disse Lily entrando e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle – Buonasera, professoressa McGranitt. – la salutò.

\- Buon pomeriggio, signorina Evans. – i suoi occhi erano arrossati dal pianto, anche se stava tentando di celarlo.

\- Siediti, mia cara. – le disse Silente indicando la sedia davanti alla sua scrivania.

La ragazza fece come le era stato detto.

\- Vuoi un tè? – domandò il preside facendo comparire delle tazze sulla scrivania.

\- No, grazie comunque, signore. È molto gentile. – rispose lei abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Attendiamo che arrivino anche il professor Piton e il professor Lupin e poi cominciamo. - disse l’anziano preside guardando oltre le spalle di Lily.

Dopo qualche secondo la porta si aprì ed entrarono i due uomini.

\- Professor Silente. – salutarono in coro.

\- Severus. Remus. – li invitò il preside. – Accomodatevi. –

\- Ciao, Lily. – la salutò Lupin, rivolgendole un sorriso e fermandosi accanto alla scrivania del preside.

\- Buonasera. – disse lei cordiale.

\- Bene, ora che ci siamo tutti possiamo cominciare. Volete una tazza di tè? – chiese, ma nessuno accettò e nemmeno Silente bevve una goccia dalla tazza di porcellana. – Dunque, alla luce dei recenti avvenimenti, io devo chiederti mille volte scusa, Lily. – cominciò.

Lily sembrò non capire. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Signore? –

\- Non sono riuscito a proteggere né te, né tua madre. Ho fallito e mi dispiace davvero tanto. – sospirò. – Mi dispiace per la morte di Marion. Le volevo bene, era una donna splendida. Eravamo tutti molto affezionati a lei. –

La professoressa McGranitt ricominciò a singhiozzare sommessamente, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Piton le si avvicinò. – Siediti, Minerva. – disse e con un colpo di bacchetta fece comparire una sedia dove la donna si accomodò. Lei si portò una alla bocca e l’uomo le poggiò una mano sulla spalla per confortarla.

A Lily sembrò, per un momento, di vedere un luccichio negli occhi di Piton.

\- Se tu fossi arrabbiata con me, io non ti biasimerei. – concluse Silente, facendo nuovamente voltare la ragazza verso di sé.

 _Non capisco. Perché dovrei essere arrabbiata? Ha cercato di proteggerci,_ pensò.

\- Io non sono arrabbiata con lei. – affermò infatti. La McGranitt sollevò lo sguardo di scatto e i singhiozzi si acquietarono. – Non è colpa sua, professore. L’idea non mi ha mai neanche sfiorato. Anzi, la ringrazio per averci protette con quell’incantesimo. –

La McGranitt volse lo sguardo verso Silente e la sua espressione diventò severa. Era davvero furiosa.

Silente rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso a Lily e poi sorrise dolcemente. – Sei proprio come tua madre. Gentile e dolce anche con chi non se lo merita. Ti ringrazio, bambina mia. – concluse l’uomo. Poi si schiarì la voce. – Devi sapere che mentre eri al San Mungo è stato letto il testamento di tua madre. Dato che non potevi essere presente, ho pensato di renderti partecipe di quelle che erano le sue volontà una volta che ti avessero dimessa. E i tuoi zii erano d’accordo con te. – affermò. – Ne ho qui una copia. – affermò sollevando una pergamena ingiallita. – Sospettava da tempo ciò che è successo il giorno di Natale, perciò prima di morire aveva scelto a chi saresti dovuta essere affidata nel caso in cui lei non avesse più potuto occuparsi di te. –

Lily studiò attentamente il preside e attese.

\- Se fosse venuta a mancare, in assenza di un altro genitore in vita, quindi in questo caso del tuo patrigno, ha richiesto espressamente che tu fossi affidata al tuo padrino. – concluse Silente leggendo il testamento.

 _Padrino? Non mi ha mai parlato di un padrino._ Un turbinio di pensieri prese forma nella mente della ragazza. Non si era mai sentita più confusa in tutta la sua vita.

Silente, intuendo a cosa stesse pensando, continuò. – Vedi, mia cara, quando sei nata tua madre ha nominato per te una madrina e un padrino. Come madrina aveva scelto la professoressa McGranitt, dato che era davvero affezionata a lei. – disse indicandola e Lily sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. – Per quanto riguarda il tuo padrino, tua madre ha scelto la persona che le era stata più vicina negli anni della scuola. Il suo migliore amico. – fece una pausa, in cui tutti abbassarono lo sguardo. – Il professor Piton. –  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io vi avevo avvisati.  
> A parte questa pubblicazione in serie, qui emerge il mio essere xD amante dell'angst e delle tragedie. Voglio dire, chi torturerebbe i propri personaggi in questo modo? ^.^"  
> Anyway, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che vi abbia sorpresi. :)  
> Fatemi sapere,  
> Eli♥


	8. Dolore

****

****

Lily si sedette al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Era ora di cena.

Gli insegnanti stavano seduti al tavolo in fondo alla Sala Grande a chiacchierare delle vacanze passate a correggere i compiti dei propri studenti.

L’unica a non parlare era la McGranitt.

Lily era sola, i Grifondoro erano partiti tutti per le vacanze e lei era rimasta l’unica seduta al tavolo dei coraggiosi Grifoni. Le altre tavole lanciavano occhiate ala ragazza chiacchierando su cosa le era successo il giorno di Natale.

A lei non importava, aveva la testa da un’altra parte.

 _Piton. Severus Piton è il mio padrino. Dovrò passare intere estati da lui finché non sarò maggiorenne o non troverò mio padre. Come farò a convivere con lui? Perché mia madre lo ha scelto?_ pensò. Un conto era averlo come insegnante per qualche ora alla settimana, ma vederlo ogni giorno…

\- È libero questo posto? - domandò una voce alle sua spalle, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

Lily, tornata alla realtà, si voltò. - George! - esclamò vedendo il rosso in piedi dietro di lei -  Cosa fai qui? – chiese.

\- Oh, be’, ero stanco di stare a casa così sono tornato a scuola. - confessò il ragazzo sorridendo.

\- Ma se tu odi la scuola. - ribattè la bionda ricordando quante volte glielo aveva ripetuto.

\- Sì, ma non tutti quelli che ci sono al suo interno. - le disse facendole l’occhiolino - Come stai? - chiese tornando serio. Aveva notato le ferite e i lividi che la Maledizione Cruciatus le aveva lasciato.

Lily abbassò lo sguardo. – Be’… Sono stata meglio. - apprezzava il tentativo di George di volerla consolare.

George accennò un sorriso. - Come stanno i tuoi? - domandò lei.

\- Sono tutti in pena per te. -

\- Non devono, io sto bene. - disse convinta, forse per cercare di convincere anche se stessa. Non voleva che i Weasley si preoccupassero per lei.

\- Certo. Andiamo a fare un giro? - domandò il rosso.

\- Sicuro. Tanto avevo finito di mangiare. - rispose lei alzandosi e seguendolo fuori dalla Scuola.

Appena furono usciti dalla porta principale, la gelida aria dell’inverno li avvolse. I due cominciarono a camminare in silenzio guardandosi intorno. La neve ricopriva il terreno da un mese ormai, i pilastri posti nel giardino a formare un sentiero erano coperti di neve e dai loro capitelli scendevano lievi e sinuose delle bellissime stalattiti.

George intrecciò le dita a quelle di Lily. La ragazza sorrise, adorava George era uno dei suoi migliori amici, adoravano scherzare insieme e quando era giù di morale c’era sempre lui a tirarla su, proprio come in quel momento.

I due camminarono vicino ai pilastri e lei poggiò la schiena ad uno di essi senza neanche fare caso al ghiaccio che lo ricopriva. Si sentiva nuovamente stanca, non era ancora pienamente in forma.

George si avvicinò lentamente a lei e poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi.

\- Stai bene? – le chiese preoccupato.

\- Sì. – rispose lei, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, per non rischiare di scivolare sulla neve – Sono solo un po’ stanca. –

I loro visi erano ormai a pochi centimetri di distanza.

\- Non sono tornato solo perché ero stufo di casa mia, io dovevo vederti. – spiegò - Lily, io non voglio perderti. Tengo davvero a te. Ho avuto così tanta paura quando ho saputo quello che era successo. – disse in un sussurro e senza aggiungere altro, si avvicinò ancora. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono. Lily avvolse il collo del rosso con le braccia e George la tirò a se. I loro corpi si toccarono, i due quasi persero l’equilibrio e dovettero appoggiarsi al pilastro per rimanere in piedi.

Quando le loro labbra si staccarono entrambi respiravano affannosamente. Si scambiarono un sorriso, ma la felicità di Lily si spense quasi immediatamente, infatti si prese la testa tra le mani. Una fitta tremenda aveva attraversato il suo corpo.

\- Lily? Che cos’hai? -domandò il ragazzo guardandola stupefatto, lei cadde a terra in ginocchio, non riuscendo più a stare in piedi.

Lui la prese per le spalle, tentando di farla rialzare.

\- Lily! Mi senti? – esclamò scuotendola, vedendo che non rispondeva, continuò - Adesso ti porto da Madama Chips. - la rassicurò, anche se non sapeva se lei potesse sentirla davvero. La prese tra le braccia e si avviò verso l’Infermeria.

 

\- Madama Chips! Madama Chips! Mi aiuti! Lily sta male! - entrò e la poggiò delicatamente su uno dei lettini. Lily continuava a contorcersi dal dolore e a tenere la testa fra le mani. Non sapeva come era riuscito a portarla fino a lì. Non era riuscito a calmarla.

\- Signor Weasley, vai a chiamare il professor Silente! Presto! - ordinò l’infermiera tentando di tenere ferma la ragazza.

 

George uscì di corsa dall’infermeria e corse nella Sala Grande.

\- Professore! Venga presto! Lily sta male! È in infermeria! – disse entrando.

Il preside si alzò di scatto dalla sedia - Che cos’ha? -

\- Non lo so, Madama Chips la sta visitando. – aveva il fiatone e riusciva a malapena a parlare.

Silente si alzò dal tavolo degli insegnanti dove era ancora seduto e uscì seguito dalla McGranitt, Piton, Lupin e George.

 

Arrivati in infermeria, videro che Madama Chips era riuscita a calmare Lily che ora giaceva sudata e addormentata sul letto.

\- Oh, professor Silente. - esclamò l’infermiera vedendolo avanzare.

\- Cos’è successo? - domandò lui di rimando.

\- Non lo so ancora. Ma credo che sia magia oscura, qualcuno la sta torturando a distanza. Un attacco di questa potenza non può essere causato da nessun trauma, nemmeno da quello procurato dalle Cruciatus. - concluse la donna.

Il Preside annuì.

George si inginocchiò al fianco di Lily e le accarezzò i capelli. - Lily. - sussurrò appoggiando la testa sulla spalla della ragazza. Il respiro di lei era ancora irregolare e rotto, ma per fortuna si era calmata.

Lupin mise una mano sulla spalla al ragazzo per rassicurarlo.

\- Signor Weasley, potresti uscire per favore? - domandò la McGranitt.

Il rosso annuì, si alzò e uscì dalla sala.

\- Albus, devi fare qualcosa al più presto. - disse la McGranitt guardando il Preside.

\- Che cosa proponi Minerva? Che cosa posso fare? -

\- Be’, proteggere la ragazzina. Come avresti dovuto fare con sua madre. – disse in tono di rimprovero.

\- Aspettate un attimo. - intervenne Piton avanzando di qualche passo dato che si era sempre mantenuto a distanza - Hai detto _avresti_? Non l’hai fatto? -

Silente sospirò. Piton sgranò gli occhi. - Mi aveva chiesto di non fare quell’incantesimo, voleva essere trovata per poterli arrestare e vendicare il povero Henrie, io ho rispettato la sua scelta. Voleva attirare lì Sirius Black. -

\- Tu… _tu_ cosa?! - il professore di Pozioni ormai era furioso - Non le hai protette! Hai lasciato che quel Mangiamorte le torturasse e uccidesse Marion! Sapevi cosa provavo per lei! E hai lasciato che morisse comunque! – sbottò rabbioso, senza riuscire a trattenersi – Credevo che le avresti protette. -

Lupin e la McGranitt erano stupiti.

\- Eri innamorato di lei? - chiese stupito Lupin.

Piton in tutta risposta abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Glielo hai mai confessato? - domandò ancora il professore di Difesa.

\- No. Era innamorata di Black! Non potevo rovinare la sua vita, non l’avrei mai fatto. - confessò il moro ancora con gli occhi bassi.

\- Albus, perché non mi hai detto che non avevi fatto l’incantesimo? Marion era la mia migliore amica, avevo il diritto di saperlo. - affermò Lupin. Stava tentando di nascondere la rabbia, ma era palese che anche lui era furioso.

\- Non potevo rischiare che Lily lo venisse a sapere. – fece notare e rivolse lo sguardo verso la ragazza ancora profondamente addormentata - Ora che sapete come sono andate realmente le cose mi promettete di non parlarne con Lily per nessuna ragione? - domandò l’uomo con voce supplichevole.

I tre annuirono.

\- Prima o poi dovrai dirglielo. - disse la McGranitt con voce fredda e distaccata- Lei ha il diritto di sapere. –

\- Lo farò. – replicò lui – Ma a suo tempo. –

 Lily si mosse nel letto e i quattro si voltarono.

\- Facciamo rientrare il signor Weasley, sarà contenta di averlo al suo fianco quando si sveglierà. - concluse Silente.

 

George venne fatto rientrare nella stanza e si sedette di nuovo di fianco all’amica.

Quando Lily aprì gli occhi lui era lì.

\- Ehi… - le sussurrò accarezzandole i capelli.

\- George, cosa ci fai qui? - domandò la ragazza con un filo di voce. – Come sono arrivata…? -

\- Stavi male, ti ci ho portata io. Sono rimasto qui con te. Sono anche venuti Silente, Piton, Lupin e la McGranitt, ma mi hanno fatto uscire durante la visita. -

\- Grazie per essere rimasto con me. - disse lei sorridendo debolmente.

\- Non ti avrei mai lasciata sola. -

\- Oh, Lily… Vedo che ti sei svegliata. - intervenne Madama Chips avvicinandosi a lei e vedendo che si era messa seduta.

\- Sì, la ringrazio per avermi aiutata. - ribattè Lily riconoscente.

\- A proposito, Silente mi ha lasciato detto che appena ti fossi svegliata avresti dovuto raggiungerlo nel suo ufficio. Quando te la senti puoi andare. - concluse riferendo ciò che il vecchio Preside le aveva detto poco prima.

\- D’accordo. Posso andare anche ora, sto bene. - affermò la ragazza.

L’infermiera annuì.

\- Non si preoccupi Madama Chips, la accompagno io. - disse George aiutando Lily ad alzarsi dal letto.

\- Grazie. - lo ringraziò la Grifondoro.

 

I due si avviarono attraverso i corridoi del castello. L’ufficio di Silente era dalla parte opposta e quindi c’era la probabilità che le scale che avrebbero dovuto passare li avrebbero fatti arrivare molto tardi. Ormai erano le 18.00 e il sole era tramontato da un pezzo, le luce nei corridoi erano soffuse perciò era difficile distinguere bene tutto ciò con cui ci si scontrava. Pix fece la sua comparsa due volte, impaurendo i due amici che la seconda volta minacciarono di dire tutto al Barone Sanguinario, il che fece spaventare Pix che scappò via promettendo di lasciarli in pace.

\- Eccoci arrivati, vuoi che ti aspetti qui? - domandò George davanti all’ufficio di Silente.

\- No, tranquillo. Aspettami nel dormitorio, così possiamo andare insieme in Sala Grande. E dobbiamo parlare. - concluse voltandosi ancora una volta prima di bussare.

\- D’accordo, a dopo. - disse il ragazzo stampandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Lily sorrise e bussò.

Dall’interno, la voce del preside rispose. – Avanti. –

\- Buonasera. - disse Lily entrando- Madama Chips mi ha detto che voleva vedermi. -

\- Sì. Come stai, mia cara? - domandò l’uomo.

\- Meglio, grazie a Madama Chips e a George. - rispose la ragazza cercando di essere convincente. Non voleva che Silente sapesse.

\- Lily cara, so che non stai bene. - ribattè il preside.

\- Se già lo sapeva, perché me lo ha domandato? - il tono non era scortese ma interrogativo.

\- Volevo vedere cosa mi avresti risposto. - le confidò Silente - Sapevo che non mi avresti mai detto che stavi male. -

Lily abbassò lo sguardo. Era vero. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

\- Comunque, non ti ho convocata solo per questo. Quando tornerai nella tua stanza troverai i bagagli pronti. Domani il professor Piton tornerà a casa e tu andrai con lui. Passere lì il resto delle vacanze. - il tono dell’uomo non ammetteva repliche, tutto era già stato deciso.

Lily annuì senza ribattere. Avrebbe lasciato George da solo? Era tornato per lei e lei lo avrebbe abbandonato.

\- Il signor Weasley tornerà a casa. Vi rivedrete quando ricominceranno le lezioni. - sembrava che Silente le avesse letto nel pensiero - In questi dieci giorni di vacanza rimanenti potrete scrivervi. Ora va’ a prepararti per la cena. -

Lily annuì ancora.

\- Arrivederci, mia cara. - concluse il preside.

\- Arrivederci. - ripeté lei.

Che strano. Quella sera Silente le era sembrato più freddo del solito, quasi turbato.

Forse c’era qualcosa che lo turbava. E se qualcosa turbava Silente, forse avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi tutti.

 

La ragazza si avviò verso il dormitorio. Quando entrò, George era seduto su una poltrona davanti al camino ed era intento a leggere una lettera.

\- Ciao. - disse semplicemente - Allora si torna a casa, eh? -

\- Già, almeno tu torni a casa tua. - rispose lei sedendosi accanto all’amico - Io devo andare a vivere da Piton. -

\- Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. - la rassicurò lui - Allora… Di cosa dovevi parlarmi? -

Lily prese un bel respiro. - Innanzitutto devo ringraziarti per avermi portata in infermeria. -

\- Lily, mi ha già ringraziato un centinaio di volte! - la interruppe lui, era vero l’aveva già ringraziato parecchie volte.

\- Lo so, ma non saranno mai abbastanza. Comunque volevo parlarti di oggi. Quel bacio… - cominciò la ragazza - Io… Insomma, ha significato molto per me… -

\- Anche per me. - disse George avvicinandosi.

\- Ti mi piaci George, _tanto_. -

\- Anche tu mi piaci, Lily. Ma voglio che tu sia felice. E ti capirei se… - non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che le labbra di Lily si chiusero sulle sue.

George ricambiò il bacio. Le cinse i fianchi e la portò a se. I loro corpi si toccarono e Lily abbracciò il ragazzo, l’unico che avesse mai capito quanto dolore aveva provato e provava ancora.

Quando le loro labbra si lasciarono i due ragazzi respiravano affannosamente, il cuore di Lily galoppava nel petto.

George le sorrise e si inginocchiò di fronte a lei.

\- Marion Lilian Evans, vuoi essere la mia ragazza? - così dicendo le offri una gelatina Tuttigusti+1.

\- Sì, voglio essere la tua ragazza, George Weasley. - sorridendo, i due si divisero la gelatina e ne mangiarono un pezzo per uno, sigillando la loro “unione” se così si poteva chiamare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco l'ottavo capitolo... Ringrazio tutti quelli che stanno leggendo la mia storia! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Eli♥


	9. Mi aiuti, la prego

****

 

\- Sei pronta, Evans? - domandò spazientito Piton, vedendo la ragazza scendere velocemente le scale. L’uomo stava aspettando Lily davanti a una camino ormai da una decina di minuti e aveva più volte valutato l’opzione di lasciarla lì e andarsene.

\- Eccomi, professore. – disse lei avvicinandosi.

\- I bagagli saranno già arrivati da ore. Quanto ti ci è voluto per salutare Weasley? - domandò ancora.

Le guance della ragazza avvamparono di rossore. Sapeva di lei e George?

\- Ehm, mi dispiace, signore. Non succederà più. - si scusò abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Ne sono sicuro. - ribattè Piton e si ripromise di levare dei punti ai Grifondoro alla prima occasione, una volta tornati a scuola.

I due fecero per entrare nel camino ma una voce li bloccò.

Quando si voltarono si trovarono davanti Lupin. – Severus, aspetta! - disse senza fiato per la corsa, fermandosi a pochi passi da lui.

\- Lupin. - ribattè il pozionista, sprezzante - Che vuoi ancora? -

\- Silente vuole vederti prima che tu parta. - riferì tentando di recuperare il fiato.

\- Quell’uomo! Non poteva chiamarmi prima? - furioso si avviò verso l’ufficio del preside, ma prima di svoltare l’angolo disse, rivolto a Lily - Tu non allontanarti! Quando torno voglio trovarti qui! Sono stato abbastanza chiaro? -

\- Si, signore. - rispose lei.

Lupin rise sotto i baffi. - Non sarà una convivenza facile. - confidò alla studentessa.

\- Già. - concordò lei - Ma perché non ha mandato un gufo a Piton? Poteva risparmiarsi questa corsa. - disse sorridendo.

\- Volevo venire a salutarti e a dirti una cosa. – spiegò lui sorridendo.

\- Cosa? - domandò curiosa. Era stato gentile da parte sua volerla salutare.

\- Che se avessi bisogno di qualsiasi cosa puoi mandarmi un gufo qui ad Hogwarts. Ok? - Lily annuì, sollevata. – Quindi, se vuoi parlare con qualcuno, puoi sempre scrivermi. -

\- La ringrazio professore. - disse lei. Lo apprezzava molto, ma non poté farglielo sapere dato che in quel momento Piton tornò.

\- Andiamo? – ringhiò, ma sembrava un ordine più che una richiesta.

Lily annuì e lo seguì. - Arrivederci, professore. - disse rivolta a Lupin.

\- Ciao, Lily. – la salutò – A presto. –

E lei e Piton si dissolsero in una colonna di fiamme verdi.

 

La casa del professore di Pozioni era davvero grande per una persona sola. Dopo avergliela fatta vedere, e averle proibito di entrare nella sua stanza e nel suo laboratorio, le mostrò la sua camera. Una volta dentro, Lily rimase a bocca aperta. Era bellissima: il letto era coperto da lenzuola verde smeraldo ed era posto accanto alla parete a sinistra. Di fronte ad esso c’era un’enorme libreria già colma di volumi e sulla parete di fondo c’era un grande armadio di legno scuro.

\- La McGranitt mi ha dato una mano. - spiegò l’uomo.

\- Grazie, è bellissima. - fu tutto ciò che la ragazza riuscì a dire.

\- Sarai stanca. Riposati. Io devo andare al Ministero per svolgere un lavoro importante. Il mio Elfo penserà a prepararti il pranzo e la cena. Non combinare guai. Tutto chiaro? - domandò infine per assicurarsi che avesse capito.

La ragazza annuì e Piton se ne andò, senza degnarla di uno sguardo.

\- Arrivederci. - disse lei ma non le fu data risposta.

L’Elfo di casa Piton si presentò subito a lei. Comparve nel salotto Materializzandosi con un _“POP”_ e le fece un piccolo inchino. - Signorina Evans. Sono Timothy, ma padron Piton mi chiama Tim. Tim era stato informato del suo arrivo. Ha bisogno di qualcosa? Tim provvede subito. – le disse tutto d’un fiato.

\- No, grazie, Tim. Sei molto gentile. Ma credo che andrò a riposare un po’. – disse indicando il divano.

\- Tim va a fare compere a Diagon Alley. La signorina ha bisogno di qualcosa? – chiese.

\- No, grazie. A dopo. – lo salutò vedendo che si stava allontanando.

L’Elfo con un fragoroso _“POP”_ si Smaterializzò.

La ragazza si stese sul divano del salotto e poco dopo si addormentò profondamente.

 

_\- Aiuto! - il grido di Lily risuonò per tutta la foresta, ma nessuno parve sentirlo._

_Questa volta, ad inseguirla era uno solo. Era veloce e si muoveva agilmente evitando ogni ostacolo._

_L’avrebbe raggiunta presto. L’avrebbe presa._

_La corsa l’aveva sfiancata, non riusciva a pensare, correva soltanto._

_L’uomo la raggiunse e le cinse le spalle con le bracca, immobilizzandola._

_\- Lasciami andare! - gridava lei disperata, ma lui non dava segno di voler cedere._

_\- Sta’ zitta! - sussurrò ad un tratto, rivelando la sua voce calda e calma._

_Quella voce le era famigliare, molto famigliare. L’aveva sentita un migliaio di volte eppure non ricordava a chi appartenesse._

 

Lily gridò, aveva il respiro irregolare, il cuore che batteva a mille ed era coperta di sudore. Si mise a sedere sul divano tentando di calmarsi.

 _Era solo un sogno, era solo un sogno,_ continuava a ripetersi.

Senza accorgersene cominciò a piangere. Le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo i suoi zigomi. I singhiozzi risuonarono in tutta la casa.

E il dolore la invase di nuovo. Era come se la testa le scoppiasse, ogni muscolo del suo corpo era in fiamme. Il corpo era scosso da convulsioni, come se fosse colpito da mille Cruciatus contemporaneamente. Il dolore era troppo e non dava segno di volersi placare. Lily tentò di alzarsi per raggiungere la cucina, ma cadde a terra.

Si appoggiò su un braccio e, non sapendo cosa fare, prese la sua bacchetta e evocò un incantesimo. Sua madre glielo aveva insegnato al primo anno, nel caso in cui avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto, alla luce di quello che era successo a suo padre.

\- _Ex…pecto Patronum_. - riuscì a dire tra i singhiozzi. Pensò intensamente alla persona a cui voleva mandare il Patronus - Professore, la prego mi aiuti…- balbettò, la cerva argentea prodotta della sua bacchetta partì al galoppo e scomparì attraversando la porta d’ingresso.

Il dolore non dava segno di voler smettere, anzi, era peggiore ogni minuto che passava. La ragazza si prese la testa fra le mani tentando di respirare e calmarsi.

 _Professore faccia presto. La prego…_ pensò disperata.

Qualche minuto dopo si sentì bussare insistentemente.

\- Lily! Lily, apri! Sono il professor Lupin! - lei provò ad alzarsi ma non ci riuscì: a causa del dolore non si sentiva più le gambe - Ok, Lily. Adesso apro la porta! _BOMBARDA!_ \- gridò e la serratura saltò cadendo sul pavimento e producendo un clangore metallico.

Lupin corse verso la ragazza, ancora stesa a terra e si inginocchiò accanto lei. - Lily… - disse prendendola tra le braccia.

\- Professore, mi aiuti, la prego… - singhiozzò.

\- Sta’ calma. Passerà tutto. - la rassicurò lui cullandola fra le braccia, poi prese la sua bacchetta dal mantello e pronunciò un incantesimo.

Il dolore via via diminuì, fino a cessare del tutto.

\- Grazie. - disse lei con un filo di voce.

Lupin le accarezzò il volto; gli mise un braccio sotto le spalle e sotto le ginocchia e la sollevò. La ragazza gli circondò il collo con le sue e poggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. Le sembrava di avere la testa immersa in una palla di cotone. Ogni suono le arrivava attutito, distante.

Il professore entrò nella camera della Grifondoro e la adagiò sul materasso.

\- Non se ne vada… - lo supplicò lei.

\- No, rimango qui con te finché il professor Piton non torna. – sorrise rassicurante - Ora riposa. - disse accarezzandole i capelli. Le prese una mano e la strinse forte – Non ti lascio, te lo prometto. -

\- Grazie. - rispose lei ricambiando la stretta e poi si addormentò.

Lupin osservò attentamente il volto della ragazza. _Perché devi soffrire così tanto? Perché non ti lasciano in pace, Lily?_ pensò.

All’ora di cena Severus si Smaterializzò davanti alla porta della sua villetta a Spinner’s End e vide che la serratura era saltata. Si guardò attorno, ma per la strada non c’era nessuno.

Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

 _Evans,_ fu il suo primo pensiero. Silente l’aveva mandata lì perché fosse al sicuro e qualcuno era riuscito ad introdursi in casa sua durante la sua assenza.

L’uomo entrò di corsa e salì nella camera della ragazza.

Quando vide il collega seduto accanto a lei sul letto sentì il cuore riprendere a battere.

\- Che è successo? - domandò - Pensavo fosse arrivato Black. -

\- Si è sentita male, ancora. - disse Lupin sempre stringendole la mano.

Lily si svegliò lentamente, poi quando vide Piton sgranò gli occhi.

\- Professore. - disse rivolta al pozionista - Mi dispiace, non sapevo chi chiamare… -

Lupin lasciò la mano della ragazza: - Ti aspetto in cucina, Severus. - e uscì lasciandoli soli.

\- Mi dispiace. - ripeté lei cercando di alzarsi puntellandosi sui gomiti.

\- Non dovevi scomodare Lupin, potevi chiamare me. - disse brusco.

\- Aveva detto che aveva una cosa importante da fare. - ribattè la ragazza.

Piton si sedette accanto a lei e la rimise a letto premendo le mani sulle sue spalle esili. Appena si fu sdraiata, le passò la bacchetta dalla testa fino ai piedi, come soleva fare spesso Madama Chips.

Sembrava stare benissimo.- Riposati. E la prossima volta, chiama me. – concluse alzandosi.

Lily annuì e quando l’uomo fu finalmente uscito si rimise a dormire.

 

Lupin si avvicinò a Severus. - Questo attacco è stato più forte del precedente. Non è nemmeno riuscita ad alzarsi per venire ad aprire la porta. - raccontò.

\- La cosa è grave. Avverto Silente. - disse Piton prendendo una pergamena e una piuma.

\- Ci penso io, sto andando ad Hogwarts. Salutami Lily quando si sveglia. - così dicendo si Smaterializzò.

Piton si sedette al tavolo della cucina. Perché il suo corpo non mostrava nessun sintomo? Questi si manifestavano solo con gli attacchi, ma conclusi quelli scomparivano nuovamente.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Piton non stava capendo nulla.

 

Il mattino dopo, quando finalmente riuscì ad alzarsi, certa che le gambe la potessero sostenere, Lily scese per la colazione. Quando entrò in cucina, Tim stava preparando la colazione e il suo insegnante stava leggendo il giornale.

\- Come stai oggi? - domandò freddo Piton, intento a leggere una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta.

\- Meglio, grazie. - disse guardando Tim che portava a tavola la colazione.

\- Siediti e cerca di mangiare. - le disse indicando i tè e i biscotti appena sfornati.

Lily annuì e si sedette.

 

Quando ebbe finito colazione andò a fare i compiti di Trasfigurazione nella sua stanza.

Poco dopo sentì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina. Dato che aveva finito prima del previsto, scese le scale e si avviò verso la fonte del rumore.

Nella cucina, sul grande tavolo c’erano una decina di calderoni, ognuno con una pozione diversa.

\- Evans. - sbottò Piton, intento a controllare una pozione - Hai finito tutti i tuoi compiti? - domandò.

\- Sì. – rispose lei - Vuole che le dia una mano? Sono discreta in Pozioni, potrei aiutarla. - disse tutto d’un fiato.

Con sua grande sorpresa l’uomo alzò gli occhi dal calderone, ma non era arrabbiato. - Più che discreta. - le ricordò – D’accordo. Ma se combini qualche guaio dovrai pulire tutto e senza magia. Ci siamo capiti? -

Lily annuì, così il professore le si avvicinò e le porse un libro. La ricetta della pozione era abbastanza semplice, era Veritaserum, il siero della verità.

\- Evans, il Veritaserum deve essere _perfetto_ , altrimenti rischierò di uccidere qualcuno. _Fai attenzione_. – si raccomandò.

\- D’accordo. - disse lei continuando a leggere la ricetta. Ad un tratto alzò gli occhi dal libro - Professore? - lo chiamò.

\- Mmm? - rispose lui.

\- Mi stavo chiedendo… Non è che potrebbe chiamarmi per nome? Mi piacerebbe molto più di Evans… -

L’uomo la squadrò per un momento e poi disse: - No. Sono il tuo tutore e soprattutto un tuo insegnante. - concluse lui. – Decido io e continuerò a chiamarti Evans. –

\- Non le chiedo di chiamarmi Marion. Mi chiami Lily come fanno tutti gli altri, non le ricorderà mia madre. - insistette.

Piton si bloccò. La ragazzina sapeva. – No, va bene Evans. Argomento chiuso. – concluse bruscamente.

Lily tornò ad occuparsi della pozione.

Ma perché non poteva chiamarla Lily come facevano tutti? Dopotutto era il suo nome.

 

Il Veritaserum era quasi pronto. Mancavano pochi ingredienti.

Ma senza che potesse prevederlo, il dolore tornò ancora.

La ragazza si appoggiò al tavolo con la mano e il libro le cadde con un tonfo, sul pavimento. Sentì le gambe farsi instabili e sembrò che la stanza avesse preso a ruotare su se stessa.

\- Evans! Ma che…? - questa volta quella ragazzina non l’avrebbe passata liscia, i libri erano preziosi e costavano.

Ma subito Piton allontanò quel pensiero dalla mente. La ragazza era inginocchiata sul pavimento e si reggeva la testa tra le mani. Le lacrime scendevano lungo le guance rosee.

Ogni muscolo del suo corpo gracile era in fiamme. La testa le scoppiava e le gambe non la reggevano più, così si accasciò a terra, cadendo sulla schiena, proprio come il giorno precedente.

\- Evans! - chiamò l’uomo avvicinandosi alla figlioccia - Evans! -

Ma Lily non sentiva niente tranne il dolore.

\- Evans! Rispondimi! - Piton senza pensarci due volte la prese tra le braccia e la portò in camera sua. La adagiò sul letto è cerco tra gli scaffali.

 _Ma dov’è finita? Dove diavolo è?_ pensò.

Finalmente l’uomo trovò ciò che stava cercando. Una piccola ampolla con, all’interno, un liquido color ambra.

Tornò vicino a Lily che intanto si divincolava dalla presa dell’insegnate.

\- Sta’ ferma! Devi bere questo, Evans! - senza pensarci pronunciò - Incarceramus! - e alla ragazza si bloccarono i polsi e le caviglie. Piton le somministrò la pozione che subito calmò il dolore.

Sciolse l’incantesimo che la teneva legata e tornò di sotto lasciandola sdraiata sul suo letto. Quella pozione l’avrebbe fatta dormire un po’, nel frattempo lui doveva parlare con Silente, la McGranitt e Lupin. Si era impicciato, e ora, che lo volesse o no, era coinvolto.

\- _Expecto Patronum._ \- una cerva d’argento fluì dalla sua bacchetta. – Silente! Tu, Minerva e Lupin dovete venire qui. Subito! – gridò furioso.

La cerva uscì dalla finestra, volò via verso il cielo e dopo qualche secondo scomparve.

 

Lily lentamente aprì gli occhi.

 _Dove sono?_ pensò.

Si mise a sedere. Il letto era coperto da lenzuola verdi e argento. Sul muro, qualche centimetro sopra la testiera, c’era un grande striscione con su scritto: _“Forza Serpeverde!”_. Di fronte al lei, c’era un armadio a Muro enorme, di un legno molto scuro, proprio come quello della sua stanza. Su una delle ante c’era uno specchio. Lily si osservò attentamente. Era pallida (molto più del solito), un rivolo di sudore le scendeva lungo la tempia destra. Era successo ancora.

Il dolore l’aveva colta alla sprovvista.

Non riusciva a prevedere quando sarebbe arrivato, poteva accadere in qualsiasi momento.

Poi si voltò. Sulla parete vicino alla porta, c’erano appese tre fotografie. In una di queste c’era una ragazza dai capelli rossi, la testa era coperta da folti ricci che scendevano fino alle spalle. Era molto bella e assomigliava in modo impressionante a Lily.

Era sua madre, al suo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts.

Nell’altra c’era sua madre abbracciata a Piton. Non era cambiato molto: i capelli neri gli scendevano fino alle spalle e il naso adunco era sempre lo stesso, ma sul suo viso spiccava un sorriso. Nell’ultima fotografia, più recente, Piton dava un bacio sulla guancia a sua madre e abbracciava sua zia Lily. Erano davvero carini insieme.

In quel momento Piton entrò nella stanza. - Evans, cosa fai in piedi? - domandò, freddo come sempre.

\- Mi sono svegliata, stavo per scendere. – spiegò.

\- Devi riposare, sei appena svenuta. -

\- Sto bene. - lo rassicurò lei – Davvero. – asserì per convincerlo.

\- Allora vieni a mangiare qualcosa, ti rimetterà in forze. - le consigliò, poi, notando che stava guardando le fotografie sul muro, cambiò espressione.

\- Sono bellissime. - disse Lily sorridendogli.

\- Andiamo, usciamo di qui. -

Lily annuì e lo seguì fino in cucina.

\- Grazie per avermi aiutata, signore. - disse rompendo il silenzio.

\- Dovere. - ripose lui, secco - Mangia. – ordinò – Tra poco arriveranno Silente, la McGranitt e Lupin. Così parleremo di questo tuo… _problema._ -

La Grifondoro alzò gli occhi dalla tazza di latte puntandoli in quelli di lui. - Ma… voi sapete che cosa mi sta succedendo? -

\- Forse. - rispose il mago, velocemente, anche se in realtà era ben poco ciò che sapevano.

Il campanello suonò.

\- Entrate! – esclamò Piton e con un colpo di bacchetta aprì la porta.

\- Severus. - esclamò la McGranitt - Perché ci hai mandato a chiamare? -

Con un cenno del capo l’uomo indicò la ragazzina seduta accanto a lui. - Evans, vai in salotto e non ti muovere di lì. Capito? - disse indicando la porta che conduceva in salotto.

\- Sì, signore. - si alzò lentamente dalla sedia e dopo essere uscite, si sedette sul divano in salotto. Si portò le ginocchia al petto. Da lì non poteva sentire tutto ciò che i quattro avrebbero detto, quindi chiuse gli occhi.

Quando li riaprì si osservò i polsi.

L’incantesimo di Piton, le aveva lasciato delle cicatrici. Proprio come quelle che le aveva lasciato l’incantesimo dell’uomo-lupo. Le immagini di ciò che le era successo il giorno di Natale le tornarono alla mente.

Le corde che la tenevano legata mentre quel mostro torturava sua madre. Le Cruciatus, le grida…

Si portò le mani alle orecchie tentando di respingere le immagini e le voci che le avevano invaso la mente e che continuavano a tormentarla.

 

\- Non possiamo continuare così, Albus! - Piton era furioso.

\- Lo so, Severus. Ma finché non capiamo cosa le sta accadendo non possiamo evitarlo. -

La McGranitt e Lupin erano silenziosi. Avevano ascoltato senza proferire parola.

\- È ovvio che qualcuno sta cercando di farle del male. Sicuramente sarà Black. Non dirmi che non l’avevi capito, intelligente come sei! - il tono di Piton era insolente.

\- Mio caro ragazzo, anche se fosse, che cosa potrei fare? - Silente manteneva come sempre il suo tono calmo.

\- Aiutarla, Albus! Evitare che debba soffrire così. - disse il Serpeverde.

\- Potresti somministrarle delle pozioni, magari calmerebbero il dolore degli attacchi. - consigliò il Preside, per il momento non si poteva fare nient’altro.

\- Sì, ma non li bloccheranno. -

\- Per adesso, l’importante è che il dolore diminuisca. Per bloccarli troveremo un modo. - concluse Silente.

\- Quella povera ragazzina… - intervenne la McGranitt - Chi è così crudele da volerle fare del male? - una lacrima scivolò lungo il suo viso.

\- Forse un modo per scoprirlo c’è… - disse Lupin. I tre si voltarono verso di lui. - Basterà entrare nella sua mente e capiremo chi sta facendo tutto questo. -

Silente annuì pensieroso. - Severus, sarai tu a farlo. - disse voltandosi verso di lui.

\- Cosa?! Io? No, non se ne parla! Lo farai tu, Albus. Io… -

\- Dopo quello che le dirò oggi, non me lo permetterà più. - lo interruppe il preside.

\- Hai deciso di dirle la verità? - domandò stupita la McGranitt.

\- Sì, è la cosa migliore. Devo essere io a dirglielo. Perciò se non vi dispiace vorrei stare da solo con lei per un po’. -

I tre annuirono.

\- Noi ti aspettiamo qui. - disse Lupin.

\- Bene, a dopo. - uscì dalla stanza ed entrò in salotto. Lei era seduta sul divano con le mani premute sulle orecchie. - Lily? -

La ragazza si voltò verso il preside.

\- Vieni, andiamo a fare una passeggiata. - la ragazza prese il cappotto, se lo infilò e lo seguì per le vie di Spinner’s End. - Mia cara, come ti senti? - domandò l’uomo.

\- Meglio, professore. Grazie. – rispose.

\- Volevo parlarti di una cosa. – si interruppe.

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Di cosa? –

\- È qualcosa di molto importante di cui devi essere messa al corrente. –

\- Qualcosa di brutto? – chiese per incalzarlo.

Lui si voltò verso di lei e i loro occhi azzurri si incontrarono. Annuì.

La Grifondoro sentì una stretta al cuore. Era successo qualcosa di brutto?

\- Il giorno in cui sono venuto a sigillare la casa con un incantesimo, prima di Natale, tua madre mi ha chiesto un favore. – cominciò il Preside.

\- Un favore? Quale? - domandò incuriosita la ragazza. Dove voleva andare a parare Silente?

\- Mi ha chiesto di prometterle che non avrei mai… - sospirò, come se per lui fosse difficile continuare - Non avrei mai fatto quell’incantesimo. -

Lily si bloccò in mezzo alla strada. - Cosa? – chiese con un filo di voce.

Non era possibile. Non poteva aver… Silente non le avrebbe mai lasciate senza protezioni, eppure il Mangiamorte era arrivato, quindi…

Lui riprese - Non voleva essere protetta. Voleva che i Mangiamorte venissero a cercarla, così avrebbe potuto vendicare tuo padre. E se fosse stato Sirius a trovarvi, l’avrebbe riportato ad Azkaban. – si interruppe ancora, per cercare le parole - Pensava che sarebbero arrivati prima. La sera precedente ti aveva somministrato un sonnifero che ti avrebbe fatto dormire per molte ore. Saresti stata al sicuro. – spiegò - Ma ti sei svegliata e hai tentato di intervenire e… lei non è riuscita a proteggerti e a impedire che lui la uccidesse. Mi dispiace, Lily - concluse.

Gli occhi di Lily si riempirono di lacrime. No. Non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito. - Lei… lei aveva promesso che ci avrebbe protette. Come ha potuto? E se fosse arrivato durante il pranzo? – singhiozzò – Avrebbe fatto una strage! Come ha potuto?! – ripeté ancora. Un groppo le si era formato in gola, ma Silente doveva sapere come si sentiva. Doveva capire tutto il dolore che stava provando. - Non le importava niente di mia madre? – singhiozzò, sputando le parole come se fossero state del veleno che circolava nel suo stesso corpo rischiando di avvelenarla.

\- È stato il più grande errore della mia vita. Non me lo perdonerò mai. – disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Neanche io, professore. – singhiozzò cercando il suo sguardo. - Mi fidavo di lei! – strillò disperata. Le voci ricominciarono a tormentarla invadendole la mente. _L’incantesimo… senza protezioni… voleva essere trovata… non ha potuto proteggerti…_ sussurravano nella sua mente ed erano come migliaia di coltelli che la trafiggevano ovunque.

\- Lily, ti prego. Ascoltami… - lui tentò di calmarla, non voleva che facesse nulla di avventato.

\- No! Mi lasci! - così dicendo corse via.

Corse più veloce che poteva. Le lacrime continuavano a rigarle il volto.

_Adesso capisco. Capisco perché la McGranitt era arrabbiata… perché mi aveva chiesto il suo perdono… Perché lo ha fatto? Mi fidavo di lei, professore. Non la perdonerò mai!_


	10. Sono qui per te

****

 

La corsa di Lily finì nel parco. La neve aveva coperto le altalene e gli scivoli. L’unico posto in cui non fosse arrivata era tra le radici di un grande pino, i cui aghi, d’estate, facevano una fresca ombra ai bambini che giocavano con i loro amici. Lily si sedette tra le grandi radici e pianse.

Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva, senza riuscire a fermarsi.

 

\- Albus, com’è andata? - domandò la McGranitt appena sentì la porta sbattere.

\- È scappata. - rispose l’uomo.

\- Scappata? E dove? – domandò lei, allarmata.

Silente scosse il capo.

\- Andiamo a cercarla. - esclamò Lupin scattando in piedi - Se i Mangiamorte dovessero trovarla, la ucciderebbero. -

La McGranitt uscì seguita da Lupin e Piton.

Silente rimase seduto nella cucina del professore di Pozioni a pensare con la testa fra le mani.

Come aveva potuto dare ascolto a Marion?

Non poteva biasimare Lily.

La capiva.

Anche lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Cosa avrebbe fatto adesso?

Come avrebbe ancora potuto guardarla negli occhi?

 

La McGranitt, Lupin e Piton uscirono in strada e si divisero. Ognuno avrebbe controllato una zona diversa. Chi l’avesse trovata per primo avrebbe lanciato scintille rosse nel cielo. Esattamente un’ora dopo si sarebbero ritrovati lì, in caso contrario.

\- Lily! - gridò Lupin - Dove sei? – le sue grida si persero nel quartiere e lui non ottenne risposta.

\- Lily! - la McGranitt camminava spedita per le vie di Spinner’s End. Se non l’avessero trovata? Se l’avessero fatto prima i Mangiamorte?  Un brivido di paura la invase. Non potevano lasciare che morisse anche lei. – Lily! –

\- Evans! - Piton non voleva darlo a vedere, ma era davvero preoccupato.

Era il suo padrino, avrebbe dovuto proteggerla. E invece…

Doveva trovarla. Doveva trovarla per Marion.

Vagò per più di venti minuti senza riuscire a capire dove fosse andata, poi passando davanti al parco del quartiere si bloccò. Una figura stava seduta sotto un grande pino coperto di neve. Si avvicinò lentamente. Era lei. L’aveva trovata.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e dopo aver lanciato nel cielo delle scintille con la sua bacchetta si avvicinò ancora. La ragazzina era seduta con la testa poggiata sulle ginocchia e il suo corpo era scosso da singhiozzi.

Quando fu a pochi metri da lei, la ragazza alzò la testa.

\- Se ne vada. - disse tra le lacrime. Non le importava se era un suo insegnante, se era suo tutore, suo padrino o altro, nemmeno la voleva con lui, perciò avrebbe dovuto lasciarla in pace.

\- No. - disse lui guardandola dall’alto.

\- Cosa vuole da me? – domandò esasperata. Perché non volevano lasciarla in pace con il suo dolore? Perché continuavano a tormentarla?

\- Sono il tuo padrino. – replicò lui. – Quando hai bisogno io devo esserci. –

\- Non ho bisogno di nessuno. Tantomeno di lei. - ribatté lei dura – So cavarmela da sola. –

Lui si lasciò sfuggire una risata ironica. – Ti sbagli. –

Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo carico d’odio. – Voglio solo che mi lasciate in pace. – concluse e volse lo sguardo dato che le lacrime avevano ricominciato a rigarle le guance.

\- Perché non vuoi ammettere che hai bisogno di aiuto per superare tutto questo? – riprese Piton, la sua voce autorevole.

Lily stupita volse nuovamente lo sguardo verso di lui. Cosa stava cercando di fare?

Piton sospirò e si sedette accanto a lei. – Voglio aiutarti. – affermò.

\- Cosa le fa pensare che abbia bisogno del suo aiuto? –

Lui fece spallucce. – Perché ti senti sola. – rispose – E hai bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di te. – conosceva bene quella sensazione. Sapeva cosa significava essere soli al mondo, senza nessuno accanto disposto a prendersi cura di lui.

Lei scosse il capo. – Non crede che se avessi avuto bisogno di aiuto, l’avrei chiesto a ciò che resta della mia famiglia? – chiese, riferendosi ai Potter. – So che non mi vuole. Non mi ha mai voluta e anche se è stato costretto a diventare il mio padrino, nessuno la costringe a prendersi cura di me. – affermò. – Quindi non capisco perché è qui. –

\- Sono qui per te, Lily. – replicò lui.

La Grifondoro sollevò lo sguardo, perplessa. Non era certa di aver capito.

\- Ma se non vuoi il mio aiuto, almeno fatti aiutare da Lupin o dalla McGranitt. O ancora meglio da Silente. – propose.

\- Non voglio nessun aiuto da Silente. - disse lei, dura.

\- So che ciò che ha fatto è terribile. Ma cerca di capirlo. Non poteva obbligare tua madre a fare qualcosa che non voleva. – tentò di spiegarle.

\- Perché mi sta dicendo questo? Anche lei in fondo non l’ha perdonato per non aver salvato mia madre. Glielo leggo negli occhi. – fece notare indicando il suo volto.

L’aria si era fatta più gelida e infatti la ragazza stava tremando come una foglia.

\- Ho sbagliato. – replicò Piton. – Ti prometto che appena lo rivedrò gli chiederò scusa e lo perdonerò. E dovresti farlo anche tu. – chiese inclinando il capo. – Mi prometti che lo farai? –

Lily dopo un momento di silenzio annuì.

\- Vieni, andiamo a casa. - disse Piton, alzandosi lentamente.

La ragazza tremava sempre di più e quando tentò di alzarsi, le gambe vacillarono per un momento.

L’uomo, quando lei fu in piedi, si tolse il mantello e glielo poggiò sulle spalle per proteggerla dal vento gelato.

\- Morirà di freddo così. – sussurrò, tentando di toglierselo per restituirglielo.

Piton la bloccò. – Ne hai più bisogno tu. – affermò. – Io sto bene. –

Lei accennò un sorriso. – Grazie, professore. – concluse, stringendosi nelle spalle per ripararsi dal freddo pungente.

\- Vieni qui. – sussurrò Severus avvicinandosi. E senza attendere oltre la sollevò tra le braccia, stringendola contro il suo petto.

Lei poggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. – Mi dispiace. – sussurrò, la voce tremante e sommessa.

\- Non importa. – sussurrò lui e la strinse ancora più a sé.

Il suo corpo gracile era scosso da tremori e stava continuando a piangere.

 Severus si rese conto che se non l’avesse portata subito a casa sarebbe morta assiderata: rimanere ferma per così tanto tempo al freddo non le avrebbe sicuramente giovato. Per fare più in fretta si Smaterializzò davanti alla sua villetta.

La McGranitt e Lupin stavano aspettando davanti alla casa e stavano parlottando tra loro. Quando li videro si avvicinarono.

\- Come sta? - domandò l’uomo accarezzandole una guancia e vedendo che si era addormentata tra le braccia del pozionista.

\- Deve riposare. – affermò – Vi farò sapere. –

I due annuirono.

\- Silente? - domandò Piton indicando la casa con un cenno del capo.

\- È tornato a Hogwarts. - rispose la donna.

Piton annuì. – Vi mando un gufo. – poi si congedò. Entrato in casa adagiò Lily sul divano vicino al camino e lo accese – _Incendio_. – poi prese una coperta e la adagiò sul corpo della ragazza, che lentamente riprese colore. Poi si sedette sulla poltrona accanto a lei e si addormentò nell’attesa che lei si svegliasse.

 

\- Professore? - Piton si svegliò di soprassalto.

La ragazza si era messa a sedere sul divano e lo stava osservando. Gli occhi erano ancora arrossati a causa delle lacrime, ma il volto adesso sembrava più rilassato.

Il pozionista si mise a sedere composto, drizzando la schiena. – Come ti senti, Lily? –

\- Meglio, grazie. – rispose lei, scostando i capelli che le avevano coperto la fronte.

\- Ci hai fatto preoccupare ieri. – fece notare – _Mi_ hai fatto preoccupare. Se i Mangiamorte ti avessero trovata, avrebbero potuto farti del male. – aggiunse.

\- Lo so. Mi… mi dispiace. – disse lei abbassando lo sguardo, amareggiata.

\- Promettimi che non lo farai più, Lily. - il suo tono era severo.

\- Lo prometto. – disse e poi, senza riuscire a trattenersi, sorrise.

Incredibile, la stava rimproverando e lei sorrideva. – Perché sorridi? – domandò.

\- Mi ha chiamata Lily. - disse lei guardandolo negli occhi.

L’uomo si bloccò. Era vero. L’aveva chiamata Lily già un paio di volte. – Sì. – disse senza tradire alcuna emozione.

Lily sorrise ancora. Alla fine aveva deciso di chiamarla con il suo nome. Forse l’aveva fatto solo per farla sentire meglio, ma che importava? Era molto meglio di Evans o di signorina.

Lentamente si alzò dal divano, per tentare di mettersi in piedi.

Lui scattò in piedi e si avvicinò. – Ti aiuto. – le disse e le porse la mano.

\- Ce la faccio, non si preoccupi. – lo rassicurò lei sorridendo. _Come mai tutta questa premura? Ma che gli prende?_ pensò lei. Da quando era arrivata lì non si era mai comportato così.

 

Piton e la Grifondoro raggiunsero la cucina e bevvero una tazza di tè.

Ad un tratto l’uomo ruppe il silenzio. – Riguardo a quello che ti ha detto il professor Silente – cominciò – Mi dispiace. –

Lei abbassò lo sguardo. Non sapeva cosa dire. Non poteva sicuramente dirgli tutto ciò che pensava di Silente, era pur sempre un suo collega. – Non posso credere che l’abbia fatto. – concluse e sentì nuovamente le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi – Credevo che ci avrebbe protette, che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di farci del male. Me lo aveva promesso… - singhiozzò – Lui sapeva che mia madre era l’unica cosa che mi rimaneva. –

\- Tua madre glielo aveva chiesto. – replicò lui – Ha sbagliato, ma l’ha fatto in buona fede. –

\- In buona fede? – domandò – Come poteva pensare che mia madre potesse farcela da sola contro un Mangiamorte? –

Lui abbassò lo sguardo. Lei aveva ragione. – Tua madre era un Auror. – disse, però.

Lei sospirò. – Ma non è bastato. –

\- È stata una tragica fatalità. – concluse Piton.

Lei scosse il capo, ricordando le parole di Silente. – È stata colpa mia. –

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso. – Come potrebbe essere stata colpa tua? – domandò.

\- Silente ha detto che mia madre mi aveva somministrato un sonnifero perché non mi svegliassi durante l’arrivo del Mangiamorte. – spiegò tra le lacrime – Quando mi sono svegliata sono scesa per vedere cosa stava succedendo e… - si interruppe – Se non fossi entrata in cucina, forse mia madre sarebbe riuscita a fermarlo. Ma io l’ho distratta, ha dovuto pensare a me ed è morta. – concluse e i suoi singhiozzi si erano fatti sempre più convulsi.

Piton abbassò lo sguardo. Come poteva pensare una cosa del genere? – Lily. – la chiamò, poi la prese per le spalle per attirare la sua attenzione – Non pensare neanche per un momento che sia colpa tua. Hai capito? – chiese; lei sollevò lo sguardo – Non è colpa tua. – ripeté.

\- Se io avessi… - tentò di dire, ma lui la interruppe ancora.

\- Non sappiamo cosa sarebbe successo se non ti fossi svegliata, forse avrebbe ucciso anche te. – ipotizzò.

\- O forse avrebbe risparmiato mia madre. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Fare congetture non cambierà ciò che è stato. –

Lei annuì. – Rinuncerà ad essere mio tutore? – sbottò ad un tratto, rompendo il silenzio che si era creato fra loro.

Severus aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Perché dovrei? –

\- Perché sono una ragazzina e con questi attacchi di dolore e tutto ciò che sta accadendo, non sarò altro che un peso per lei. – affermò. – Come le ho già detto, non è costretto a prendersi cura di me. –

\- Tua madre voleva che fossi io a occuparmi di te. –

\- Lo so. – replicò. – Ma è ovvio che ho sconvolto la sua vita con il mio arrivo. E non voglio rendere la sua esistenza un inferno, solo per qualche parola scritta su un pezzo di carta. –

Piton annuì. – È vero, la mia vita è cambiata. – affermò.

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. – Posso sempre chiedere ai miei zii di… –

Lui la interruppe. – Rimarrai qui. –

\- Ma… - tentò di protestare.

Il pozionista allungò una mano e sfiorò quelle di lei, che teneva intrecciate in grembo. – Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. –

Il tocco delicato del professore, stupì Lily facendole sollevare lo sguardo. Non credeva che Piton potesse essere così gentile. Era sempre stato freddo e distaccato, eppure in quel momento era diverso. Sembrava un’altra persona.

La Grifondoro sospirò. – Non si è mai chiesto perché sono quasi sempre sola? – domandò. – Non è facile avere a che fare con me. – 

\- Nemmeno con me. – fece notare.

Un sorriso leggero increspò le labbra di Lily, che annuì. – Non ha nessun obbligo verso di me. – dichiarò. – Se dovesse stancarsi di me potrà sempre mandarmi via. – affermò.

Lui lasciò le mani della ragazza e poggiò la schiena alla sedia. – Non accadrà. –

I due rimasero nuovamente in silenzio per qualche minuto, semplicemente ad osservarsi e studiarsi a vicenda.

Alla fine a rompere il silenzio fu lei. – Non so se riuscirò a perdonare Silente. – ammise ricordando la promessa che lui le aveva strappato al parco il giorno precedente. 

\- Hai bisogno di tempo. Per adesso pensa solo a riposare. – concluse. Dopo un altro momento di silenzio, riprese. – Adesso fammi un sorriso. –

 Di fronte a quella richiesta, lei rimase spiazzata e aprì la bocca per chiedere se fosse impazzito di colpo.

\- Questo è un ordine, signorina Evans. – proseguì lui.

E lei sorrise, come le era stato ordinato. 

 

Il giorno seguente, Lily scese in cucina per la colazione alle otto. Piton era già seduto al tavolo e stava leggendo _La Gazzetta del Profeta._

\- Buongiorno, signore. – lo salutò lei.

\- Buongiorno, Lily. – ancora gli suonava strano chiamare una sua studentessa per nome. – Come ti senti? – chiese.

\- Bene. – rispose lei prontamente, forse anche troppo.

Lui sollevò lo sguardo. Era ancora arrabbiata e afflitta. Come poteva tirarla su di morale? Come poteva farla sentire meglio in quel momento, dopo aver perso sua madre ed essere stata tradita dall’uomo che aveva promesso di proteggerle?

Poi ebbe un’idea: lei, più di ogni altra cosa, voleva una famiglia. E lui gliel’avrebbe data.

Si schiarì la voce e poggiò il giornale sul tavolo. – Stavo pensando che potresti chiamarmi Severus, quando siamo soli. – disse e poi fece una pausa. – Adesso che io ti chiamo Lily. - In quel modo sperava di aiutarla. Anche se non gli andava di essere chiamato per nome da una studentessa, era disposto a farlo per la figlia di Marion. Non poteva vederla così, faceva stranamente male.

Lily ci pensò. Perché le stava dicendo una cosa del genere proprio in quel momento? Non aveva detto che era un suo insegnante? Lo stava forse facendo perché provava pena per lei? Che importava, si disse alla fine, forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto accettare senza porsi troppe questioni.

Sorrise debolmente. – Va bene. –

Lui annuì e tornò a leggere la _Gazzetta._

\- Posso chiederle una cosa? - domandò la ragazza mescolando il latte caldo che Tim le aveva offerto.

\- Chiederti. – la corresse.

\- Chiederti. –

\- Sì. - rispose lui.

\- Perché hai tutte quelle foto di mia madre? - era da quando era stata in camera sua che voleva capire perché, ma non aveva mai avuto occasione e soprattutto coraggio di chiederglielo. Sapeva che lui e sua madre erano molto amici, ma non si spiegava il perché un uomo come lui, che era sempre stato ai suoi occhi freddo e distaccato da tutto e da tutti, avesse conservato tutte quelle foto.

Lui sospirò. – Eravamo molto amici. – non sembrava molto sicuro di ciò che aveva detto.

\- Doveva tenere molto a te. – affermò ricordando cosa sua madre le aveva detto prima di Natale, quando era andata a prenderla a King’s Cross.

Severus annuì e poi sospirò, tentando di cambiare argomento. – Mando un gufo alla McGranitt e a Lupin e li avverto che stai bene. – disse alzandosi e prendendo un calamaio e una pergamena.

\- Io vado a finire i compiti di Difesa. – annunciò, lui annuì e prese a scrivere.

Lily si avviò verso la camera. Appena fu dentro e si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle si stese sul letto. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a ciò che Silente le aveva detto. Era vero, aveva promesso a Piton che l’avrebbe perdonato, ma non sapeva se ce l’avrebbe fatta, neanche se si fosse presa del tempo.

Rinunciare alla protezione era stata una scelta di sua madre, secondo il preside.

Adesso a lei restava capire il perché. Perché aveva voluto rischiare così tanto?

Lo avrebbe scoperto. Per sua madre.

Ma un pensiero continuava a rimbalzarle nella mente, nonostante Piton le avesse detto di non pensarci: se quella maledetta mattina di Natale lei non fosse entrata in cucina, sua madre sarebbe stata ancora viva?

 

Lily, Hermione, Ron e Harry stavano correndo attraverso i corridoi della scuola, erano in ritardo, un enorme ritardo. Quella mattina Lily si era svegliata in tempo, ma come sempre era sopraggiunto un problema: Ron.

Il suo topo, Crosta, era scomparso ancora una volta. Lui sosteneva che fosse stato mangiato da Grattastinchi, il gatto di Hermione e naturalmente lei difendeva a spada tratta il felino. Harry, come sempre, era neutrale. Aveva consigliato di cercare il topo e se non l’avessero trovato quella mattina l’avrebbero cercato dopo le lezioni.

Naturalmente la ricerca era durata più del previsto e adesso erano in ritardo per la lezione di Pozioni.

\- Sbrighiamoci, o ci ammazzerà! - esclamò Hermione.

Era vero, Piton li avrebbe letteralmente ammazzati.

Ma per fortuna Lily aveva un’arma segreta. – Non preoccupatevi, non ucciderà nessuno. – disse sorridendo. Da quando era andata a vivere da lui, era diventato più gentile con lei. Sarebbe bastato sfoggiare un bel sorriso e lui non li avrebbe puniti.

\- Vero! Ora che sei la cocca di Piton puoi far sì che non ci punisca! - disse Ron più rassicurato.

\- Io non sono la cocca di Piton! - ribattè facendo l’occhiolino al rosso. - Semplicemente, lui ha un occhio di riguardo per me. -

I quattro risero e quando furono finalmente davanti alla classe, Lily fu la prima ad entrare.

Stava già per sfoggiare uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori e addossarsi la colpa per il ritardo, ma notò che Piton ancora non c’era.

\- Malfoy! - lo chiamò, lui seduto in un banco in fondo alla classe si voltò. - Piton? - domandò indicando la cattedra vuota.

\- Non si è ancora visto. - rispose alzando le spalle.

_In ritardo? Impossibile. Lui non arriva mai in ritardo. Soprattutto ora che mancano pochi giorni agli esami._

I quattro ritardatari si osservarono, confusi.

\- Be’, aspettiamo. - disse Lily prendendo posto vicino a Neville, seguita da Hermione. Nessuno voleva mai sedersi accanto a lui. E forse, tutti i torti non li avevano. Era un vero pericolo pubblico. Lei comunque non esitava a dargli una mano quando ne aveva bisogno. Soprattutto perché a Piton non piacevano particolarmente le “teste di legno” - come le chiamava lui - in Pozioni.

\- Ciao, Neville. - disse rivolgendogli un sorriso.

\- Ciao, Lily. - disse lui sobbalzando - Credevo fossi Piton, scusa. -

Lily accennò sorriso.

Il professore non si fece vedere per tutta la lezione, al che Lily si preoccupò.

_Forse aveva un impegno con Silente… Potrei andare a chiederglielo._

Ma subito allontanò quel pensiero dalla mente. Non lo aveva ancora perdonato, nonostante fossero passati quasi sei mesi.

Avrebbe aspettato il ritorno di Severus e quella sera sarebbe andata controllare se era nella sua stanza. Se non l’avesse trovato, a quel punto, sarebbe andata da Silente.

 

Finalmente arrivò l’ora di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Una delle ultime prima degli esami di fine anno.

I ragazzi entrarono nell’aula e si disposero, in piedi, al centro della classe che era stata sgomberata dai banchi.

\- Bene, Buongiorno a tutti ragazzi! Gli esami si stanno avvicinando perciò, oggi impareremo ad utilizzare un incantesimo semplicissimo. Ci divertiremo, vedrete! - l’insegnante mosse la bacchetta e, al centro della stanza, dove un attimo prima non c’era niente, apparve un armadio. All’interno, qualcosa si dimenava, impaziente di uscire.

\- Qualcuno saprebbe dirmi cosa c’è in quell’armadio? -

\- Quello è sicuramente un Molliccio! - disse una voce alle spalle di Lily, doveva essere Dean Thomas.

\- Molto bene, Dean. - rispose Lupin.

\- E qualcuno sa dirmi cos’è un Molliccio? -

Lily alzò la mano e Lupin le diede il permesso di parlare: - Un Molliccio è una creatura Mutaforma, assume la forma di ciò di cui una particolare persona ha più paura, è questo che lo rende così… -

\- Terrificante. - Ron finì la frase per lei, rabbrividendo.

\- Brava, Lily! Cinque punti a Grifondoro. -

Lily sorrise compiaciuta.

\- Brava! - le sussurrò Hermione all’orecchio.

\- Fortunatamente per combattere un Molliccio esiste un semplice incantesimo. Pronunciate con me “ _Riddikulus_ ”. - gli alunni ripeterono insieme la formula - La cosa che sconfigge veramente un Molliccio, però, sono le risate, perciò questo semplice incantesimo servirà a trasformare questo Mutaforma in qualcosa che davvero vi diverte, in modo da indebolirlo. Passo subito ad un esempio. Neville! -

Il ragazzino che stava in ultima fila sobbalzò guardandosi intorno.

\- Vieni qui per favore. Bene. – sorrise e poi lo salutò - Ciao! Senti… Cos’è che ti spaventa più di tutto? - il professore guardava in modo amichevole il ragazzino che sembrava invece intimorito dal suo sguardo.

\- Il P…ssor …iton - gli altri ragazzi si sporsero in avanti per capire meglio ciò che Neville stava dicendo.

\- Come prego? - domandò Lupin, probabilmente anche lui, come gli altri in quella stanza, non aveva capito ciò che il ragazzo aveva bofonchiato.

Neville si schiarì la voce: - Il Professor Piton. -

Le risate dei Serpeverde riempirono la stanza.

Anche Lily sorrise, come faceva Piton, il _suo_ Piton a fargli paura? Era la persona più dolce che conoscesse! Anche se doveva ammettere che prima di conoscerlo bene, anche lei si sentiva intimorita.

\- Già, spaventa tutti. - con grande sorpresa degli alunni Lupin concordava con Neville – Se non sbaglio tu vivi con tua nonna, vero? -

\- S-si… - Neville teneva lo sguardo basso.

\- Bene, voglio che ti figuri nella tua mente i suoi vestiti. Ok? -

Neville annuì. Lupin gli si avvicinò e gli sussurrò all’orecchio delle istruzioni.

\- Bene! Bacchetta alla mano! 1… 2… 3… - con un gesto della bacchetta fece scattare la serratura che bloccava l’armadio.

Neville prese in mano la sua bacchetta.

La porta dell’armadio si spalancò con un colpo secco.

Un uomo alto e tutto vestito di nero uscì dall’armadio. Piton.

Il ragazzino indietreggiò spaventato.

\- La formula, Neville. Pronuncia la formula. - lo incitò Lupin.

\- _Riddikulus!_ \- appena il Grifondoro ebbe pronunciato la formula l’immagine di Piton si deformò e la figura cambiò. Era sempre Piton ma, questa volta, aveva indosso i vestiti che dovevano essere quelli della nonna di Neville.

La classe scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

\- Molto bene, Neville! Davvero! E adesso avanti il prossimo! - Lupin fece un cenno con la mano e Ron avanzò.

\- Forza Ron, mostraci quello che vedi. - Piton scomparve. Al suo posto comparve un enorme ragno peloso che avanzava verso il ragazzo serrando le tenaglie.

Il rosso si fece coraggio: - _Riddikulus!_ \- il ragno scivolò poiché sulla punta delle sottili zampe erano spuntate quattro paia di pattini a rotelle.

\- Molto divertente. Bravo, Ron! - Lupin stava ridendo a crepapelle mangiando una mela.

Il Molliccio per la ragazza che seguì, un’altra Grifondoro, Calì Patil, si tramutò in un serpente a sonagli che faceva sventolare la coda e strisciava verso di lei, un colpo di bacchetta e diventò un enorme clown.

Subito avanzò Harry che sorrideva con aria divertita. Il Molliccio cambiò forma e si trasformò in un cadavere che avanzava trascinando i piedi sul vecchio legno del pavimento, Harry indietreggiò, ma raccolse tutto il suo coraggio e trasformò il mostro in piccoli fuochi artificiali che cominciarono a scoppiettare per tutta la stanza.

Hermione si avvicinò e strinse forte la bacchetta.

I fuochi d’artificio smisero di scoppiettare e si tramutarono in una figura umana. La McGranitt. La donna con aria severa stava guardando la ragazza con i suoi profondi occhi azzurri. Ma la cosa che fece spaventare la Grifondoro furono le parole della professoressa, che con tono severo e maligno le disse che sarebbe stata bocciata a tutti gli esami quell’anno.

Hermione avanzò. – _Riddikulus!_ – e la McGranitt si tramutò in tante splendide farfalle che volteggiarono in aria sopra le teste dei ragazzi.

Era il turno di Lily. La ragazza che fino a quel momento era stata presa dall’osservare i suoi compagni si ricordò di non aver pensato a cosa la spaventava davvero.

_Pensa, Lily. Pensa. Cos’è che ti spaventa davvero?_

Arrivata davanti al Molliccio si fermò. Le farfalle sbatterono le ali un paio di volte e poi si riunirono formando un gruppo compatto. In pochi secondi presero di nuovo forma umana, ma questa volta quella persona era molto più grande rispetto a Piton e alla McGranitt. Era un uomo, il viso e il petto erano ricoperti da una folta peluria, i canini erano sporgenti e i suoi abiti erano sporchi di sangue rappreso.

 _Oh, no. Questo no. Tutto ma non questo,_ pensò e d’istinto indietreggiò, ansimando. Perché il Molliccio si era tramutato proprio in lui?

Lupin scattò parandosi davanti a lei. L’enorme uomo-lupo che un attimo prima era davanti a lui si tramutò in una palla bianca circondata da nubi: una la luna piena.

\- _Riddikulus!_ \- la luna cominciò a sgonfiarsi. Era diventata un palloncino che adesso si sgonfiava sfiorando le teste degli alunni.

Lupin con un colpo della sua bacchetta rispedì il Molliccio dentro l’armadio.

\- Bene, la lezione è finita. – dei lamenti si levarono dalle ultime file – Sarà per un’altra volta, ricordatevi di prendere i vostri libri in fondo all’aula. – concluse – Buona giornata. –

Lily stava ancora fissando il punto in cui era apparso l’uomo. Una lacrima le rigò il volto. Una miriade di immagini le riempirono la mente. Sua madre, la sua morte, le sue grida. Ansimò portandosi le mani alle tempie.

Lupin le toccò la spalla riportandola al presente.

\- Lily. – la chiamò dolcemente.

Lei sobbalzò, tremando dalla paura.

\- Tranquilla. – la rassicurò allontanando la mano dalla sua spalla. – È tutto finito. –

La Grifondoro scosse il capo, le lacrime che le appannavano la vista e il volto pallido e tirato. Non solo quel mostro la tormentava nei suoi incubi ogni notte, adesso aveva deciso di farlo anche durante le lezioni di Difesa.

\- Non era reale. –

Lily scosse il capo singhiozzando. Era stato fin troppo reale, troppo doloroso, troppo spaventoso. Le parole e le grida del giorno di Natale le rimbombarono nella mente, mescolandosi con immagini confuse e ricordi dolorosi. Ansimò ancora, portandosi le mani alle orecchie, quasi pensasse che in quel modo potesse allontanarle, tenerle fuori dalla sua testa. Le gambe non la ressero e la ragazza cadde in ginocchio, gemendo.

Lupin sospirò e si inginocchiò al suo fianco, tirandola a sé. – Shh… va tutto bene. – sussurrò cullandola dolcemente e lasciando che poggiasse il capo contro il suo petto. Le accarezzò i capelli. – È finita. Non ti farà più del male. –

E in quel momento ebbe l’impressione che Lupin avesse capito, che sapesse chi era quell’uomo e perché lei ne fosse tanto spaventata.

\- Sei al sicuro. – concluse Remus e continuò a stringerla fino a che i singhiozzi non si calmarono.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il decimo capitolo! E' un capitolo intenso e forse anche un po' incasinato! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!   
> Eli♥


	11. Bugie

****

****

Lily bussò alla porta degli appartamenti di Severus che erano ormai le dieci passate. Non l’aveva visto per tutto il giorno, nemmeno durante il pranzo e la cena e si era preoccupata, perciò aveva deciso che sarebbe andata a controllare di persona che stesse bene.

\- Lily? – esclamò lui, vedendola sulla soglia, non appena aprì la porta. – Dovresti essere nel tuo dormitorio. – disse facendola entrare nella sua stanza, chiudendo la porta e insonorizzando la stanza.

\- Lo so, ma volevo sapere dove fossi finito. - spiegò – Non ti sei presentato a lezione oggi. Ero preoccupata. – si giustificò.

Lui annuì. – Scusami, avevo da fare per conto di Silente. - spiegò facendola sedere sul divano. Inclinò il capo per studiare il suo volto pallido. – Lupin mi ha detto che oggi ti sei presa un bello spavento. – affermò.

\- Ah, te l’ha detto. - disse lei, imbarazzata. Abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo al ricordo di ciò che era accaduto con Lupin.

Lui con una mano le alzò delicatamente il viso, per poterla guardare negli occhi. – Chi era la persona in cui si è trasformato il Molliccio? A me puoi dirlo, lo sai. – la incoraggiò.

Lily sospirò: - Lui… - si interruppe.

\- L’avevi mai incontrato? -

Alla fine lei annuì. – È l’uomo che ha ucciso mia madre. È stato lui ad entrare in casa nostra a Natale. – spiegò tentando di mantenere la voce ferma. Il suo volto la tormentava ogni notte nei suoi incubi e adesso anche il Molliccio che avrebbe dovuto affrontare all’esame si sarebbe tramutato in lui. 

Severus si alzò di colpo. – È lui? – domandò cupo.

\- Sì. - rispose lei, alzandosi a sua volta – Perché? Lo conosci? – se aveva avuto quella reazione, sia lui che Lupin dovevano già averlo incontrato prima. Non glielo aveva descritto e avrebbe potuto essere chiunque, eppure sembrava conoscerlo bene, a giudicare dalla sua reazione.

Il Serpeverde indossò il mantello senza proferire parola.

\- Severus? - lo chiamò lei. Adesso la stava facendo preoccupare davvero.

\- Torna nel tuo dormitorio, Lily. - ordinò – Mi sono ricordato di una cosa. Ti spiegherò tutto, te lo prometto. – e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

 

Lily tornò al suo dormitorio come Severus le aveva detto; nei cinque mesi passati con lui non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi così.

Ma che gli era preso? Aveva detto qualcosa che non andava?

La ragazza si rigirò per ore nel letto prima di addormentarsi, tormentata da quel pensiero.

Poi, finalmente, alle tre di notte cadde in un sonno profondo, troppo stanca per continuare a pensare.

 

\- Il tuo gatto è un assassino! - gridò Ron, rosso di rabbia, mentre attraversavano i corridoi della scuola diretti verso l’aula di Trasfigurazione.

\- Non è vero! Lui non ha fatto niente! - ribattè Hermione, furiosa.

\- Ma che succede? - domandò Lily avvicinandosi a Harry.

Era stata da Lupin per parlare del Molliccio. Lui le aveva detto che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi per l’esame. Si sarebbero visti per alcune lezioni extra in cui lui le avrebbe insegnato a mantenere la calma e ad affrontare l’uomo-lupo che tanto la spaventava.

Lei lo aveva ringraziato e si era congedata senza fare altre domande. L’aveva aiutata così tanto durante l’anno, che non avrebbe saputo come ricambiare il favore, ma ultimamente sembrava distante, come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo turbava.

\- Ron crede che Grattastinchi abbia mangiato Crosta. - rispose il cugino con voce stanca. Stavano discutendo da quando erano usciti dal dormitorio e lui era stufo di sentirli litigare in quel modo.

\- Non lo credo! È così! - intervenne il rosso guardando Lily e fulminando il moro.

\- E invece no! Grattastinchi non farebbe male a nessuno! - Hermione era sul punto di piangere. Era così affezionata al suo gatto che sembrava aver dimenticato l’inclinazione di quella specie a cacciare i topi. Per Crosta non avrebbe sicuramente fatto un’eccezione.

\- Sta’ calma, Mione. - intervenne Lily – Sono sicura che c’è una spiegazione. Più tardi cercheremo Crosta, va bene, Ron? – disse rivolta all’amico.

\- Va bene. - accettò lui, rassegnato, interrompendo la discussione proprio mentre stavano entrando nell’aula della McGranitt.

 

Dopo le lezioni cercarono in ogni parte del Castello.

Niente.

Crosta era scomparso.

Alle sei decisero di andare da Hagrid. Quel giorno avrebbero giustiziato il suo Ippogrifo, Fierobecco. Alcuni mesi prima, Malfoy aveva tentato di cavalcarlo senza prestare attenzione alle istruzioni del Guardiacaccia e la creatura, impaurita, l’aveva ferito al braccio. Naturalmente suo padre aveva denunciato il fatto e il povero animale era stato condannato a morte dal Tribunale dei Maghi.

I quattro arrivarono alla capanna sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità di Harry e bussarono insistentemente. Se li avessero visti lì dopo il tramonto, li avrebbero espulsi, come minimo.

Il Mezzogigante aprì la porta e i quattro si tolsero il mantello scoprendo i loro volti.

\- Entrate, presto. – li incalzò il Guardiacaccia.

I ragazzi varcarono la soglia e si sedettero attorno al tavolo bevendo il tè offerto loro da Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, come ti senti? - domandò Harry poggiando la sua tazza vuota nel lavello.

\- Male. - disse lui tra le lacrime – Stanno per ammazzare Becco e non ci posso fare niente… - si soffiò il naso molto rumorosamente, facendo spaventare Thor.

\- Ci dispiace tanto. Vuoi che rimaniamo con te? - domandò Hermione.

\- No! Non vi farò assistere a una cosa del genere. – sbottò lui perentorio.

Lily in cuor suo ringraziò il Guardiacaccia.

Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a vedere qualcun altro morire.

\- Ora andate! Stanno arrivando Caramell e Silente. Oh, aspettate! Ron, ieri ho trovato Crosta qui fuori. - disse prendendo il topo da una ciotola per i biscotti e porgendolo al rosso.

\- Crosta! - gridò Ron, felicissimo di averlo di nuovo con sé.

\- Visto? - disse Hermione, felice che Grattastinchi non avesse colpe – Credo che tu debba delle scuse a qualcuno. –

Ron annuì. – Appena vedrò Grattastinchi gliele farò. – rispose lui e Hermione lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Lily e Harry scossero il capo.

\- Ora andate. Andate! – ripeté Hagrid spingendoli fuori dalla porta dopo averli coperti con il Mantello dell’Invisibilità.

I quattro ragazzi uscirono dalla casa e risalirono la collina.

Da lassù riuscirono a vedere tutto.

L’arrivo di Caramell e Silente, la conversazione con Hagrid, l’arrivo del boia e l’esecuzione.

Il boia affilò la lama un paio di volte e poi uccise Fierobecco senza pietà.

L’ascia ricadde con un tonfo conficcandosi nel terreno.

\- Oh, miseriaccia. - disse Ron voltandosi per non farsi sopraffare dalla nausea, e così fecero anche gli altri.

\- Come hanno potuto? – chiese Hermione tra le lacrime.

Lily si asciugò le guance. – Non avrebbero dovuto fargli questo. –

Harry le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – Vorrei tanto gettare Malfoy nel Lago Nero. – ringhiò. Era tutta colpa di Malfoy, Fierobecco si era solo difeso.

Come avevano potuto ucciderlo?

Era Malfoy che andava punito per aver disobbedito ad Hagrid, non Fierobecco.

\- Ahi! - gridò Ron - Crosta! - così dicendo vedendo che il topo stava fuggendo, uscì da sotto il Mantello e lo rincorse, dato che si stava dirigendo verso il Platano Picchiatore.

\- Ron! Fermo! - gridarono Harry e Lily andandogli dietro, diventando di nuovo visibili.

\- Fermi! Ci vedranno! – li rimproverò Hermione, ma alla fine, anche lei abbandonò il Mantello e li seguì. Le si gelò il sangue nelle vene quando li raggiunse – Ron! – gridò – Quello è il Platano Picchiatore! –

Troppo tardi. Ron era scivolato per poter raggiungere Crosta prima che riuscisse ad entrare in una cavità tra le radici. Una volta afferrato lo rimproverò – Crosta, non farlo mai più, hai capito? –

\- Ron! – gridò Harry spaventato come non mai – Spostati! – i rami dell’albero avevano cominciato a oscillare, preparandosi a colpire.

Ma l’attenzione di Ron era attirata da qualcos’altro – Attenti! Dietro di voi! – gridò il rosso indicando un punto alle spalle dei tre ragazzi.

Harry, Hermione e Lily si voltarono di scatto e trattennero il respiro.

Un enorme cane nero stava ringhiando e puntava verso di loro. Cominciò a percorrere a falcate la distanza che lo separava da loro e quando fu a pochi metri dai tre, spiccò un salto in avanti e li oltrepassò. I Grifondoro rimasero a bocca aperta: il cane voleva Ron.

\- Ah! - strillò il ragazzo, il cane l’aveva appena afferrato per la gamba, lacerandogli la pelle – Aiuto! _Harry!_ – con una mano teneva Crosta ben saldo e con l’altra cercava invano di aggrapparsi al terreno, per impedire al cane di trascinarlo via.

Ma l’animale era più forte.

Qualche secondo dopo erano già spariti tra le radici del Platano, che intanto continuava a ondeggiare pericolosamente per tentare di colpirli.

\- Andiamo! - gridò Harry rivolto alle due ragazze.

Hermione lo trattenne per un braccio. – No! – strillò – L’albero ci ucciderà, non so nemmeno come hanno fatto ad entrare senza essere schiacciati! –

\- Mione, non possiamo abbandonare Ron. – replicò Lily.

\- Ma non possiamo nemmeno entrare! –

Poi Lily ebbe un’idea. Prese la bacchetta dalla cintura e gridò: – _Immobilus!_ –

L’albero si fermò, come pietrificato.

I tre sorrisero e uno per uno riuscirono ad entrare nell’apertura scivolando tra le radici e atterrando su un terreno scosceso coperto da sassi e foglie secche che scricchiolavano sotto i loro piedi.

Davanti a loro videro un tunnel.

\- Che facciamo? - domandò Hermione preoccupata.

\- Seguiamo la galleria, vediamo dove ci porta. – disse Lily cominciando a camminare. – Ma soprattutto, troviamo Ron e quel cane. –

\- È troppo buio. Non si vede niente, potrebbero attaccarci. – fece notare Harry, accanto a lei.

\- Siamo maghi, Harry. – gli ricordò Hermione cinica – Prendi la bacchetta e usala! -

Prima che potesse scoppiare un’altra lite Lily pronunciò l’incantesimo – _Lumos!_ – agitò la bacchetta e una luce apparve sulla sua estremità.

Harry e Hermione la imitarono.

Per alcuni minuti nessuno parlò, si limitarono a camminare seguendo la galleria. Ogni minimo rumore li faceva sobbalzare e sollevare le bacchetta, pronti ad attaccare chiunque fosse comparso. Dovevano stare attenti, il cane avrebbe potuto essere lì ad aspettarli per far loro del male. La domanda era: perché un cane avrebbe dovuto prendersela con Ron?  

\- Lily? - la chiamò il cugino, che apriva la fila e stava guidando le due ragazze. – Tu sai chi potrebbe essere quel cane? –

Lily non capì. – No. Chi? – domandò di rimando, distrattamente, superando un enorme masso contro il quale aveva appena dato una ginocchiata. Ma certo, si disse, se il cane fosse stato un Animagus, avrebbe avuto una ragione per prendersela con le persone, ma chi poteva essere? Un nemico della famiglia Weasley?

\- Sirius Black. - rispose lui, interrompendo il corso dei suo pensieri.

\- Cosa? –

\- È un Animagus. – dichiarò Potter. - Me lo ha detto mio padre. Mi ha raccontato che anche lui aveva imparato a trasformarsi ai tempi di Hogwarts. – asserì l’altro.

 _Un cane? Allora quel Mangiamorte che ha ucciso mamma e mi ha torturato potrebbe essere lui,_ pensò la Grifondoro.

D’altronde la ragazza non aveva mai visto suo zio.

Poteva essere chiunque. Anche l’uomo che aveva ucciso sua madre.

Le foto pubblicate sui giornali erano vecchie di anni e forse Azkaban l’aveva cambiato. Silente le aveva confessato che Marion lo stava aspettando per rispedirlo ad Azkaban.

E lui era arrivato.

Quindi l’assassino di sua madre era suo zio.

 _Oh, Merlino,_ pensò _ma perché Severus e Lupin non me lo hanno detto?_

Hermione, intanto, stava ascoltando scandalizzata. – Cosa?! Tuo padre è un Animagus non registrato? – esclamò – Potrebbero arrestarlo. –

\- Nessuno è mai venuto a saperlo. – replicò il ragazzo – Non vedo che fastidi potrebbe causare al Ministero. – 

\- Ma Harry, tua madre… -

Lily si schiarì la voce. – Adesso non importa, l’unica cosa a cui dobbiamo pensare è tenerci pronti per difenderci. Se davvero quel cane è Sirius Black potrebbe tentare di ucciderci. – fece notare zittendoli entrambi. – Se ce ne sarà bisogno, useremo gli incantesimi di difesa che abbiamo imparato quest’anno. – disse alla fine, per celare i suoi pensieri e le sue preoccupazioni. Doveva rimanere concentrata.

\- Dubito che fronteggeremo un Molliccio. - commentò Hermione.

\- Ah-ah. Divertente, Mione! – replicò il ragazzo – Andiamo! – disse per incitarle ad accelerare il passo.

Camminarono ancora per qualche minuto, poi finalmente arrivarono al fondo del tunnel. Davanti a loro c’era una scala in legno dall’aria pericolante, che continuava ad oscillare producendo uno scricchiolio sinistro.

\- Ma questa è… - cominciò Harry.

\- La Stamberga Strillante. - finì per lui Hermione avvicinandosi e prendendolo per un braccio. – La casa più infestata di spiriti di tutta l’Inghilterra. –

Lily salì la scalinata molto lentamente seguendo i due amici.

Poi udirono dei gemiti.

\- Cos’è stato? – domandò Hermione in un sussurro.

Harry fece spallucce e scosse il capo.

Quando finalmente trovarono la fonte del rumore, entrarono nella stanza e la raggiunsero.

\- Ron! - esclamò Lily – Stai bene? – era lui che si stava lamentando. La gambe grondava sangue, che aveva già sporcato i jeans e il pavimento.

\- Lui dov’è? – domandò Potter – Il cane, dov’è? –

\- Non è un cane, Harry. – impaurito il rosso stava puntando il dito verso la porta alle loro spalle – È un Animagus. – concluse, confermando i loro dubbi.

I tre ragazzi si voltarono.

Un uomo stava avanzando verso di loro. Aveva capelli lunghi fino alle spalle e uno strato di barba ispida gli incorniciava le labbra. Aveva ancora indosso le vesti del carcere, tutte strappate e logore.

 _Non è il Mangiamorte che ha ucciso la mamma,_ fu il primo pensiero di Lily.

Lily e Hermione si pararono davanti a Harry e Ron.

\- Non si avvicini! - gridò Hermione e tutti sollevarono le bacchette. – Non le permetteremo di farci del male. –

\- Solo uno dovrà morire questa notte. - disse lui, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Harry. Aveva uno sguardo intenso, come se fosse rimasto incantato alla vista del ragazzo.

\- E sarai tu! - Harry si avventò su di lui scaraventandolo a terra, prima che le due ragazze potessero impedirglielo.

Black rise. – Vuoi uccidermi Harry? –

Il ragazzo gli puntò la bacchetta al viso. – La pagherai per aver ucciso Peter Minus. – ringhiò furioso. – Non so come hanno potuto nominarti mio padrino. –

\- Minus? – chiese ridacchiando, anche se non c’era traccia di divertimento nella sua voce – Non mi uccideresti mai, Harry. Sei come tuo padre. Troppo buono per… –

Harry lo interruppe. – Sei un assassino! – sbottò il ragazzo, ormai rosso di rabbia – E hai tradito i miei genitori! Se non fosse arrivato Silente, sarebbero morti! -

Proprio mentre Black stava per rispondere, il rumore di passi rimbombò per le scale. Qualcuno stava salendo velocemente, senza preoccuparsi di non farsi sentire.

\- Di qua! - strillò Hermione – C’è Sirius Black! Aiutateci! –

Il professor Lupin varcò la soglia – _Expelliarmus!_ – disarmò Harry senza esitare e anche le bacchette degli altri tre ragazzi volarono tra le sue mani. Avanzò di qualche passo e gli fece cenno di allontanarsi.

Il ragazzo si alzò e raggiunse Lily e Hermione che si strinsero a lui tenendolo per le braccia. Adesso erano tutti disarmati, impossibilitati a difendersi, ma almeno Lupin era arrivato e li avrebbe protetti.

Hermione sorrise verso Lily, che sospirò di sollievo.

Lupin si rivolse a Black, ancora steso a terra – Bene, bene, Sirius. Sei piuttosto malridotto. – fece notare, mantenendo la bacchetta puntata verso di lui, pronto a tutto.

\- Remus. – lo salutò Sirius – È un piacere rivederti. Come stai vecchio amico? – chiese sorridendo e scoprendo i denti ingialliti.

Lupin gli tese la mano e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi.

Sirius abbracciò il professore.

I quattro ragazzi trattennero il respiro. Non era lì per aiutarli. Cosa stava succedendo? Nessuno riuscì a dire nulla di fronte a quella scena.

 _Sono amici?_ pensò Lily e sentì una fitta al cuore. Li aveva traditi. Aveva fatto credere loro di stare dalla loro parte e invece stava aiutando un assassino. Come aveva potuto fidarsi? Come aveva potuto essere così stupida da coprirgli addirittura le spalle, non confidando a nessuno il suo segreto?

\- _No!_ – gridò furiosa, avanzando di qualche passo, ignorando gli strattoni di Hermione che tentava di fermarla. – Come ha potuto? Mi fidavo di lei! E per tutto questo tempo, lei è stato dalla sua parte! – sbottò Lily, rabbiosa. – L’ha aiutato fin dall’inizio. – la voce si affievolì. Aveva creduto di potersi fidare. Si era confidata con lui. Si era fatta aiutare.

\- Lily, aspetta, non è come credi. - dichiarò il professore, avvicinandosi.

Lei indietreggiò – Ah, no? Davvero? – lo sfidò. – Ha mentito per tre anni. Perché doveri crederle? – ribatté ancora sentendo le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi.

Lupin aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Lei proseguì. - Io ho mantenuto il suo segreto! Non l’ho detto a nessuno. – poi si voltò verso i suoi amici, ancora increduli di fronte a quella scena. – È un Lupo Mannaro. – disse indicandolo.

\- Come fai a…? – domandò il professore, stupito. – Da… da quanto lo sai? –

\- Dalla fine del primo anno. – affermò – Ho avuto la conferma con una ricerca assegnata da Piton, grazie al Molliccio e al fatto che mancasse da scuola da tre anni a questa parte solo quando c’era la luna piena. – spiegò, anche se, si rese conto, non doveva alcuna spiegazione a un traditore.

\- Sei incredibile. – si lasciò sfuggire il professore. – Nessuno l’aveva mai scoperto… –

\- No invece. Sono stata una stupida. – ribatté la ragazza. – Mi sono fidata di lei. Credevo che fosse dalla nostra parte. – si sentiva tradita come non si era mai sentita prima.

Proprio mentre Lupin stava per ribattere, Black lo interruppe – Basta, Remus! Dobbiamo ucciderlo, ricordi? –

 _Uccider-lo? Non vuole vendicarsi di mio padre?_ si chiese Lily, confusa.

Poi ricordò la profezia sulla caduta di Voldemort.

Un fiume di pensieri si accavallarono nella sua mente.

Harry aveva determinato la caduta di Voldemort. Era sopravvissuto all’Avada Kedavra, uccidendo il più grande Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi. Black era un suo seguace. Quindi il suo obiettivo era Harry. Automaticamente si parò davanti a suo cugino.

Anche Hermione sembrò capire. Si mise accanto all’amica e davanti ai due ragazzi.

Ron non poteva fare molto, dato che era ferito e non poteva muoversi o camminare. – Non torcerà neanche un capello a Harry! - esclamò, però, intuendo a sua volta perché le ragazze avessero avuto quella reazione.

Black non sembrò fare caso alle parole del Grifondoro. – Uccidiamolo! – disse ancora rivolto all’amico.

\- Aspetta. – lo bloccò il Mannaro. – Loro hanno il diritto di sapere il perché. –

\- Lo so perché! – ringhiò Harry. – Hai rivelato a Voldemort dov’erano nascosti i miei genitori! Volevi consegnarli a lui. – concluse.

Sirius lo guardò con aria interrogativa. – Non parlereste così se sapeste com’è andata realmente. – esclamò.

\- Sappiamo com’è andata! - ribattè Harry sempre più furioso – Hai ucciso Peter Minus perché voleva rivelare all’Ordine i piani di Voldemort. E hai condannato anche altre dodici persone innocenti. Sei solo uno schifoso assassino e un Mangiamorte! –

\- No! – gridò lui di rimando – Qualcun altro ha tradito i tuoi genitori! – affermò – Qualcuno che tutti credono morto. –

\- Chi è stato, allora? – lo incalzò Harry.

\- Peter Minus. – rispose Lupin con aria stanca.

\- Minus è morto! – strillò Harry esasperato – L’ha ucciso lui! –

\- No, Harry, devi ascoltarci… - disse il professore di Difesa avvicinandosi.

I tre ragazzi indietreggiarono spaventati.

\- No! Stia lontano da noi! – gridò Hermione.

Un’espressione addolorata attraversò il volto dell’insegnante, che scosse il capo e continuò. – Tenete. – e porse loro le bacchette. – Ora siete armati. – concluse. – Ascolterete la storia? La _vera_ storia? –

Ad un tratto, alle spalle dei due uomini comparve, letteralmente, qualcun altro.

Piton lasciò cadere il Mantello dell’Invisibilità a terra e sollevò la bacchetta – _Expelliarmus!_ – gridò e la bacchetta di Lupin volò a terra.

Lily sospirò di sollievo. Non sapeva come era arrivato lì, ma li avrebbe aiutati.

\- Severus, aspetta! – il collega cercò di calmarlo.

\- Sta’ zitto, Lupin! Ho detto a Silente che Black era entrato nel castello e che tu lo stavi aiutando! – dichiarò – Ma lui si fidava ciecamente di te, tanto da non vedere che hai tradito tutti. – adesso stava puntando la bacchetta verso Sirius.

\- Bel lavoro, Severus! – esclamò l’ex-detenuto – Ancora una volta la tua mente acuta e penetrante si è applicata e sei arrivato alla conclusione sbagliata. –

\- Non provocarmi, Black! – ringhiò il pozionista.

A quel punto Lupin intervenne nuovamente. – Severus, lasciaci spiegare… –

\- Tu stai zitto, Lupin! – replicò – _Incarceramus!_ –

Lily sobbalzò quando vide Lupin cadere a terra, legato da spesse corde marroni e imbavagliato in modo che non potesse parlare. _No, Lily. È un traditore. Se lo merita,_ si rimproverò.

Severus continuò. – Adesso verrai con me, Black. –

\- Vengo con te al Castello solo se viene anche il topo. – disse l’altro indicando il ratto che Ron teneva ancora fra le mani e che si stava dimenando convulsamente.

\- Chi ha parlato del Castello? – chiese Piton – Pensavo di portarti direttamente dai Dissennatori, ci tengono tanto a vederti. – propose.

Lily trasalì. No, Severus non poteva essere così crudele da fare una cosa del genere.

Black rabbrividì.

\- Oh, paura… - mormorò – Del Bacio, immagino. Dicono che sia quasi insopportabile da vedere, ma io farò del mio meglio. – fece un cenno col capo e poi aggiunse – Dopo di te. – indicando la porta. Poi si volse verso i ragazzi e fece loro cenno di precederlo.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ – si sentì.

L’incantesimo colpì Piton in pieno petto, ma non era partito dalla bacchetta di Sirius o di Remus.

\- Harry! - esclamò Ron.

Harry stava tenendo la sua bacchetta sollevata, puntata verso dove fino a poco prima c’era Piton.

\- Ma che cosa hai fatto? - esclamò Lily guardò il cugino allarmata.

\- Hai aggredito un insegnante! Voleva aiutarci! - continuò Hermione.

Ma lui non fece caso alle parole degli amici. – Ditemi di Peter Minus! – affermò rivolto agli altri due.

\- Veniva a scuola con noi, credevamo fosse nostro amico. – cominciò Lupin che intanto era stato liberato da Sirius e si era rimesso in piedi.

\- No! – ribatté Harry – Sta mentendo! Minus è morto. L’ha ucciso lui. - disse, confuso più che mai, rivolto verso Sirius, questi tentò di ribattere, ma venne di nuovo bloccato dal professore che si parò davanti all’amico.

\- Anche noi lo pensavamo. – affermò – Ma poi quella sera di due mesi fa, tu mi hai detto di aver visto Minus sulla mappa. –

\- La mappa mentiva! - lo interruppe Harry sempre con la bacchetta sollevata.

\- La mappa non mente mai! – sbottò Sirius – Minus è vivo. Ed è proprio lì! - disse indicando Ron.

Il rosso si agitò. – Cosa? Io? –

\- Non tu! Il tuo topo! – gridò Black, furioso – Gli manca un dito vero? –

\- Di lui trovarono solo il suo… - sussurrò Harry ripetendo a memoria.

\- Dito. - concluse Sirius. – Quel vigliacco se lo tagliò, così tutti l’avrebbero creduto morto! E poi si è trasformato in un topo! È un Animagus e si è finto il tuo topo per dodici anni! – così dicendo prese Crosta dalle mani di Ron, tenendolo sollevato e lontano da sé.

\- Ma se Minus è il vero assassino ed è ancora vivo… - riprese Lily e Lupin si voltò verso di lei – Perché non ha fatto del male a Harry in tutto questo tempo? Non ha senso. – continuavano a mentire. Quello che stavano dicendo non aveva senso.

Lupin riprese. – Perché è un codardo. –

\- Stava aspettando che Voldemort tornasse per consegnarglielo di persona. Ha sempre voluto la gloria, il piccolo Peter! – disse con disprezzo.

Ron fece per mettersi in piedi e riprendersi il topo. – No, lascialo! –

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Voglio vedere. –

\- _NO! NO!_ Lasciatelo! – strillò il rosso.

Il topo sfuggì dalle mani di Sirius e tentò di scappare, ma Lupin e Black furono più veloci.

Un colpo con la bacchetta e PUF! il topo divenne uomo.

 _Oh, mio Dio, non stavano mentendo,_ pensò Lily voltandosi verso l’insegnante.

Sirius prese Minus per la giacca e lo spinse a terra.

\- Remus… S-Sirius… I miei vecchi amici… - squittì avanzando verso di loro, poi svoltando di colpo verso la porta per fuggire. I due lo bloccarono e lui si voltò per osservare i ragazzi – Oh, Harry… somigli così tanto a tuo padre… A James… Siete così simili… - borbottò avvicinandosi.

Black scattò verso di lui, con la bacchetta di Piton tra le mani. – Traditore! – gridò – Hai avuto il coraggio di vendere James e Lily a Voldemort! E adesso osi rivolgerti ad Harry! -

Dopo aver negato per lungo tempo, sbottò – Non intendevo farlo, ma il Signore Oscuro mi ha costretto! Chieditelo Sirius! Che cosa avreste fatto voi? – domandò indietreggiando verso la porta.

\- Sarei morto! Sarei morto piuttosto che tradire i miei amici e uccidere dodici persone innocenti! - esclamò Sirius seguendolo.

Sarebbe scappato, ma Harry si mise davanti alla porta, bloccandolo.

\- Harry! – gridò Minus – Tuo padre mi risparmierebbe, eravamo amici… - Lupin e Black lo scostarono dal ragazzo, gettandolo contro la parete.

\- Avresti dovuto capirlo! Se non ti avesse ucciso Voldemort lo avremo fatto noi, _insieme!_ – disse Sirius e sia lui che Lupin sollevarono le bacchetta preparandosi a colpire.

\- _No!_ \- esclamò Lily avanzando. Per tutta la durata della discussione non aveva proferito parola, ma ora doveva fermarli.

\- Lily… - tentò di spiegare Lupin – Quest’uomo ha… –

\- Lo so. – ribatté – Ma se lo ucciderete la verità morirà con lui. Non dovete diventare degli assassini per lui! Non ne vale la pena. – si affrettò a dire, per impedire loro di ucciderlo – Sirius, se lo lascerai vivere sarai finalmente libero. –

I due uomini abbassarono le bacchette. La ragazza aveva ragione.

\- Portatelo ai Dissennatori. – propose Harry. – Ci penseranno loro. –

\- No! – gridò Minus – I Dissennatori no! –

\- Sì, invece. – affermò Sirius.

\- _Incarceramus!_ – il professore imprigionò Minus che cadde a terra legato da funi spesse e resistenti.

\- Andiamo, Ron. – disse Harry – Ti aiuto. – affermò e anche Sirius si avvicinò.

Aiutò il figlioccio a tenerlo in piedi e questa volta, dopo aver sentito tutta la storia, Ron non si ribellò.

\- Io prendo Peter. – affermò Lupin e dopo averlo aiutato ad alzarsi lo tirò per un braccio. – Ragazze, precedetemi. – poi seguì Harry, Ron, Sirius, Hermione e Lily fuori dalla Stamberga.

Quando uscirono dal tunnel, l’aria notturna primaverile li colpì in pieno volto.

Sirius aiutò Harry ad adagiare tra le radici del Platano, ancora immobile grazie all’incantesimo lanciato poco prima da Lily.

Lui gemette dal dolore.

Hermione e Lily si inginocchiarono accanto a lui ed Harry.

\- Sei stata brava. – sbottò Hermione poggiando una mano sulla spalla all’amica – Avevi ragione. Non valeva la pena diventare degli assassini per lui. –

Lily le sorrise debolmente.

\- Vi prego i Dissennatori no! Vi prego! - continuava a implorare Minus mentre usciva dal tunnel, spinto da Lupin.

\- Sta’ zitto e muoviti! – replicò Lupin tenendo la bacchetta sollevata verso di lui.

\- Ron! Ron, ti prego, non sono stato un bravo animaletto? Ero il tuo topino… - disse avvicinandosi al rosso, che gli rivolse uno sguardo disgustato al pensiero di aver diviso la casa con un assassino per dodici anni. – Oh, dolce ragazzina, ti prego aiutami. – disse rivolto a Hermione, che si scansò. A quel punto Minus spostò lo sguardo su Lily. – Lily, conoscevo tuo padre e tua madre, loro non avrebbe voluto questo per me, ti prego… Aiutami. – la implorò.

Lei si scostò immediatamente per non essere toccata. Stava per ribattere, ma Lupin lo fece per lei. – Sta’ lontano da lei. Non provare a toccarla. – la difese. Lo prese per un braccio e lo allontanò prima che potesse anche solo sfiorare uno dei ragazzi.

Lei gli sorrise di rimando.

Alla fine non era lui il traditore. Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli scusa per quello che gli aveva detto, per avergli gridato contro.

Harry raggiunse Sirius per parlare e i tre ragazzi osservarono il Castello, illuminato dalle luci proveniente dei dormitori. La luna piena stava rischiarando il manto erboso su cui stavano seduti, rendendo tutto argenteo e...

 _La luna piena?_ pensò Lily e subito si voltò verso Lupin. _Oh, no…_ – Mione! – la chiamò, senza riuscire a dire altro.

L’altra capì e scattò in piedi. – Harry! – gridò facendolo voltare. E indicò la luna.

Lupin cadde a terra prendendosi la testa fra le mani e gemendo dal dolore.

\- Remus! - gridò Sirius andandogli incontro – Hai preso la pozione questa sera? – ma era troppo tardi, si stava già tramutando in lupo e non sentì nulla di ciò che l’amico gli stesse dicendo. Le ossa si spezzarono una a una e lui gridò di dolore. Quando la trasformazione fu completa Lupin era diventato alto più di due metri e con una zampata scagliò Sirius lontano da lui.

I quattro ragazzi lo guardarono impietriti e indietreggiarono, Lily e Harry alzarono Ron da terra e Hermione, spaventata, si aggrappò all’amica.

Ron piagnucolava lì accanto, un po’ per il dolore alla gamba e un po’ per la paura.

\- Professore? – tentò di chiamarlo Hermione, avvicinandosi. Forse l’avrebbe riconosciuta –Professor Lupin? –

Lui ululò facendo indietreggiare la ragazza di qualche passo che tornò ad aggrapparsi a Lily.

In quel momento Piton fuoriuscì dall’apertura nel terreno.

Lily si era completamente dimenticata di lui e si sentì terribilmente in colpa.

\- Eccovi qua. – disse l’uomo parandosi davanti a loro.

Lupin non dava l’impressione di volersi fermare, anzi, continuava ad avanzare. Ringhiò e con un’altra zampata li fece cadere tutti a terra.

I cinque si rialzarono velocemente e Lily si aggrappò al mantello del padrino.

Poi, prima che il Mannaro potesse attaccare ancora, qualcuno balzò contro Lupin facendogli perdere l’equilibrio per qualche secondo.

Sirius.

Si era trasformato in cane e stava cercando di portare l’attenzione del mannaro su di sé.

E ci riuscì con successo.

Il cane nero corse giù per la collina inseguito dal mannaro.

\- Sirius! - gridò Harry e anche lui partì all’inseguimenti dei due animali.

\- Torna qui, Potter! - esclamò il professore di Pozioni tentando di afferrarlo, ma lui era più veloce. Lily e Hermione scattarono in avanti, ma l’insegnante le prese per le braccia, bloccandole.

In pochi secondi, Harry, si era allontanato e l’uomo l’aveva perso di vista, ma non avrebbe lasciato che altre due studentesse scomparissero nella notte con un Lupo Mannaro in giro.

Hermione, afflitta, tornò da Ron e lo fece sedere a terra.

Lily strinse forte la mano di Severus e lui ricambiò la stretta.

Né Ron né Hermione sembrarono notarlo: erano troppo spaventati per accorgersi di qualsiasi cosa.

\- Stai bene? - le sussurrò l’uomo.

\- Sì, grazie. - rispose rassicurata dalla sua presenza – Tu stai bene? –

Severus annuì.

\- Ehi! - esclamò Ron ad un tratto – Dov’è Minus? –

\- È scappato! - esclamò Lily non vedendolo lì e notando le corde che lo legavano erano avvolte su loro stesse sull’erba.

\- Minus? - domandò Piton stupito. – Ma che sta succedendo? –

I tre ragazzi raccontarono la storia al professore che continuava a osservarli incredulo. Quando terminarono il racconto Severus lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa a Lily e lei annuì.

\- Andate in infermeria. Io vado a cercare quello sconsiderato di Potter. - disse correndo anche lui giù per la collina.

Lily lo guardò allontanarsi e si rivolse agli amici – Andiamo! – disse, prese Ron e con l’aiuto di Hermione lo portarono in Infermeria.

 

\- Madama Chips! Venga, presto! Ci serve aiuto! - esclamò Lily entrando nel grande salone dell’Infermeria.

\- Lily cara, che cosa succede? Stai male? – chiese preoccupata, ma quando vide Ron capì - Venite, stendetelo sul letto. - disse indicando il materasso più vicino.

Poi osservò le due ragazze – Uscite. Quando avrò finito potrete entrare. Verrò a chiamarvi. – disse studiando attentamente la gamba del ragazzo.

Lily e Hermione si sedettero fuori dall’Infermeria. Con tutto quello che era successo non si erano accorte di avere i vestiti sporchi e lacerati e di essere ferite a loro volta, dopo tutte le cadute. Erano ricoperte di tagli e graffi ovunque.

\- Piton è un bravo padrino? - sbottò ad un tratto Hermione, rompendo il silenzio.

Lily la guardò stupita.

\- Ho visto che vi siete presi la mano e come vi siete guardati. Devi essere molto affezionata a lui. -

La bionda annuì. – Anche se può sembrare strano, lui è dolcissimo e premuroso con me. Non potevo desiderare tutore migliore. – spiegò – È tutto ciò che mi rimane. È la mia famiglia. –

\- Sono felice che tu stia bene con lui, te lo meriti, dopo tutto ciò che hai passato. –

Lily prese la mano all’amica e lei le poggiò la testa sulla spalla.

 

\- Madama Chips! - era Piton che stava avanzando nel corridoio con Harry fra le braccia. Era pallido e sembrava svenuto. Le due ragazze si alzarono e gli andarono incontro.

La donna uscì di corsa dalla sala.

\- Oh, santo cielo! Cosa gli è successo? - domandò andando incontro all’insegnante.

\- Dissennatori. - quella parola fece trasalire l’infermiera.

\- Vieni, Severus, entra. Sdraialo sul letto. – ordinò, poi gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla – Grazie, va’ pure. Ora ci penso io. –

Il professore uscì dalla sala e fece per allontanarsi.

\- Professore! - lo richiamò Hermione – Dov’è Sirius? –

\- L’hanno catturato. – rispose lui.

\- Cosa? Ma è innocente! -

\- Non sta a te giudicare, Granger! - la sua voce era dura e non ammetteva repliche. Hermione si zittì. – Vado da Ron. – disse infine.

Lily annuì e seguì Piton, che si stava allontanando velocemente.

 

****

 


	12. Perdono

****

 

\- Severus! Aspetta. – lo chiamò Lily rincorrendolo lungo il corridoio.

L’uomo si fermò e si voltò.

Lei gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò affondando il viso nella sua veste. – Grazie. – sussurrò.

\- Per cosa? – domandò perplesso.

\- Per essere venuto a cercarci. –  

Lui annuì. – Sicura di star bene? –

Lily si separò dal padrino e annuì a sua volta. – Non ci hanno fatto del male. – spiegò – Sirius è innocente, non ha mai tradito Lily e James, non voleva farci del male. Tantomeno a Harry per la questione della profezia. – 

Piton annuì. 

La ragazza riprese. – Hai trovato anche Lupin con Sirius e Harry? –

\- No, credo sia nella Foresta Proibita, e ci rimarrà fino a che non tornerà normale. – rispose in tono duro.

Lei scosse il capo. – Sono preoccupata, Sirius ha parlato di una pozione. Gli avrebbe impedito di trasformarsi? – domandò aggrottando le sopracciglia.

\- No, l’avrebbe solo controllato. – spiegò in tono pratico – L’avrebbe reso innocuo, per quanto possa esserlo un Lupo Mannaro. –

Lily si zittì. – Devo parlare con Silente. – disse alla fine, ricordandosi che Sirius era stato catturato. – Devo impedirgli di consegnare Sirius ai Dissennatori. Minus che devono cercare. –

\- Sto andando da lui. – affermò Severus e Lily annuì seguendolo.

Quando furono davanti all’ufficio del Preside entrarono insieme.

\- Severus. Lily. - esclamò il vecchio Preside scattando in piedi. – Finalmente siete tornati. –

La McGranitt era al suo fianco e la sua espressione cambiò quando vide che la ragazza era ricoperta di ferite – Lily! Per l’amor del cielo! Cosa ti è successo? – chiese avvicinandosi.

\- Sto bene, professoressa, non si preoccupi. – la rassicurò e poi si voltò verso Silente – Signore, non consegni Sirius ai Dissennatori. Lui non ha fatto niente, mi creda. È Peter Minus il colpevole. – spiegò – E poi dovete cercare Lupin, sarà sicuramente ferito. –

Silente annuì. – Credo che questa sera nella Stamberga abbiate tutti imparato qualcosa. Vero, Severus? –

L’uomo si avvicinò alla scrivania. – Ci ha quasi uccisi. – disse con voce ferma.

\- Lo so, ma come ben sai non è colpa sua. Non si controlla, quando è in balia della luna piena e non assume la pozione. – fece una pausa e poi si volse verso la ragazza – Lo troveremo Lily, non preoccuparti. – sorrise – Minerva, Severus, andate nella Foresta Proibita e trovatelo. Se riuscite somministrategli l’Antilupo. – concluse.

La McGranitt e Piton si avviarono fuori dall’ufficio, diretti nella Foresta Proibita.

Il silenzio calò sullo studio.

\- Ti ha fatto del male, Lily? - domandò Silente, riferendosi a Lupine avvicinandosi all’alunna.

\- No. – ma in quel momento non era importante. Doveva assolutamente discolpare suo zio – Professore, davvero, Sirius non centra niente. La prego, mi deve… –

\- Ti credo. - la bloccò lui con un cenno della mano.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia – Cosa? Ma tutti credono che… –

\- Da tempo avevo dei dubbi sulla colpevolezza dal giovane Sirius. E farò in modo che venga fatto uscire da Azkaban. Non ti devi preoccupare. – la rassicurò – E ora, se vuoi scusarmi, devo andare a vedere come stanno Harry e Hermione. Devo fare una chiacchierata con loro. – si alzò e si diresse verso la porta.

La ragazza non riuscì a trattenersi. Da troppo tempo si comportava come se Silente non esistesse perché pensava che non gli importasse nulla di lei, ma quella sera lui le aveva dimostrato il contrario.

Era davvero preoccupato per lei e adesso avrebbe aiutato Sirius.

\- Professore! - si voltò verso di lui per richiamare la sua attenzione – Mi dispiace così tanto. – sbottò.

\- Per cosa, mia cara? – domandò l’uomo, perplesso.

\- Per non averla perdonata. – replicò – Per essere scappata quando mi ha parlato dell’incantesimo. – le lacrime le rigarono le guance – Mi scusi, sono stata una stupida. –

Lui le si avvicinò – Mia cara, io ti capisco. Sono stato un folle a credere che tua madre potesse affrontare tutto da sola. – confessò – Mi dispiace di non avervi protette come avrei dovuto. Mi perdonerai? – chiese.

\- L’ho già fatto, professore. – Lily si avvicinò ancora.

Lui la abbracciò forte, accarezzandole i capelli. – Piccola mia, ti prometto che d’ora in poi con me sarai sempre al sicuro. – promise – Non lascerò che ti accada nulla di male. –

\- Grazie. - concluse lei ricambiando l’abbraccio e quando si separarono, insieme uscirono dall’ufficio.

 

Il mattino dopo, nel tragitto verso la Sala Grande una voce richiamò Lily.

\- Lily! Stai bene? – chiese George avvicinandosi a lei.

\- George. - quando il ragazzo le fu vicino lei lo abbracciò di slancio – Sto bene, grazie. –

\- Pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa. Ieri sera non vi ho visti rientrare. – affermò – Ron mi ha spiegato tutto. –

\- Sto bene, davvero. – ripeté lei.

\- D’accordo. – concesse – Vado a vedere come sta Ronnie. – concluse e dopo averle scoccato un bacio sulle labbra si allontanò.

Proprio mentre Lily stava per entrare in Sala Grande, Piton entrò nella Sala d’Ingresso. Stava zoppicando, aveva molteplici ferite sul volto e sulle braccia e Lily vide che la professoressa McGranitt giaceva inerme tra le sua braccia.

\- Oh, mio Dio. - Lily si avvicinò. Le vesti della donna erano coperte di sangue ed era pallida come un cencio. – Cos’è successo, Severus? – chiese.

Lui non rispose, troppo scosso per proferire una sola parola. Si limitò a scuotere il capo.

Lily capì senza che il padrino parlasse.

Silente arrivò dopo qualche secondo, scendendo le scale e avvicinandosi ai due colleghi. – Minerva. – sussurrò sfiorandole la guancia con una mano.

\- Albus, mi dispiace. – sussurrò Piton – Ci ha colti di sorpresa. Non ho potuto difenderla. – nella sua voce c’era paura e sembrava che avesse perso la sua fermezza.

Silente prese la professoressa tra le sue braccia e si Smaterializzò dato che era l’unico che potesse farlo all’interno delle mura del Castello.

Piton crollò in ginocchio e Lily lo raggiunse reggendolo per le spalle. – Severus, vieni andiamo in infermeria. – lo aiutò ad alzarsi e insieme raggiunsero l’infermeria.

Madama Chips in pochi minuti curò le sue ferite e lo rimise in sesto. – Ecco fatto. – disse quando ebbe finito. – Può rimanere qui. – disse rivolta a Lily, dato che Severus non aveva fatto caso a una sola parola di quello che aveva detto. – Stagli accanto, Lily, è sotto shock. –

La giovane annuì. Non poteva lasciarlo, aveva bisogno di lei. – Severus? – lo chiamò e si sedette accanto a lui, prendendogli la mano. Lui non rispose. – Parlami, ti prego. – lo implorò accarezzando il dorso della mano con delicatezza.

\- Non sono riuscito a proteggerla. – sussurrò lui continuando a guardare il pavimento.

\- Non è colpa tua. Lupin non si controlla. – fece notare – Non è colpa di nessuno. Hai fatto il possibile. –

Il volto dell’uomo era rigato dalle lacrime.

Lily sentì una fitta al cuore, non l’aveva mai visto piangere. Non credeva che un uomo forte e risoluto come lui potesse reagire così. Doveva essere davvero disperato. Forse per questo Madama Chips l’aveva portato in un posto della sala separato dagli altri.

Lily lo abbracciò, ma lui non si mosse.

– Va tutto bene. – sussurrò lei stringendolo e sentendolo tremare contro di sé. – Andrà tutto bene, Sev. Respira. – sembrava in preda a un vero e proprio attacco di panico.

\- Lily? – la chiamò l’infermiera – Silente vuole vederti nel suo ufficio. – era arrivata senza fare rumore per non disturbarli o infastidirli.

\- Grazie, vado subito. - Lily sciolse l’abbraccio, accarezzò ancora il volto di Severus e uscì dall’Infermeria diretta all’ufficio del Preside.

 

\- Avanti. – disse la voce di Silente.

\- Mi ha mandata a chiamare, professore? - domandò Lily appena ebbe aperto la porta, ma subito si bloccò vedendo che il padrino era in piedi di fronte alla scrivania del preside. – Sirius! – esclamò e corse ad abbracciarlo.

Quando i loro corpi si toccarono Lily poté sentire che suo zio era tutto pelle e ossa.

\- Grazie per avermi difeso, Lily. - la ringraziò sorridendo e accarezzandole i capelli.

\- Era il minimo che potessi fare. – rispose lei allontanandosi di qualche centimetro. – Mi dispiace di aver pensato che tu fossi un assassino. Scusami. – abbassò lo sguardo. L’aveva odiato per così tanto tempo e lui era innocente. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa.

\- Non devi scusarti. Tu non potevi sapere. Nessuno poteva sapere. – disse accarezzandole delicatamente le guance – Ora devo andare. Mi stanno cercando e non posso farmi trovare qui. Non voglio causare altri guai. –

Lei sollevò lo sguardo di scatto. – Andare? Dove? – chiese allarmata.

\- Mi nasconderò, ma ti prometto che ci rivedremo ancora. -

\- D’accordo. – disse lei e lo abbracciò ancora.

Si separarono e sorrise. – Ciao, Marion. – sussurrò accarezzandole una guancia e poi si Smaterializzò e Lily penso che probabilmente Silente aveva abbassato le barriere di Hogwarts per permetterglielo.

Per un momento Lily rabbrividì sentendosi chiamare con il nome di sua madre. Nessuno l’aveva mai chiamata così. Ma dopotutto non era poi tanto male.

Silente sorrise, vedendola nuovamente serena e poi parlò. – Lily, volevo informarti che Lupin è tornato a scuola. –

\- Ne sono felice. – disse lei sorridendo – Posso vederlo? – chiese avanzando verso la scrivania. Voleva vederlo, chiedergli spiegazioni e soprattutto scusarsi.

\- Per ora dove riposare. – spiegò il preside – Ma presto potrai vederlo. –

\- Sta bene? – domandò preoccupata.

Lui annuì. – Ha solo qualche graffio. Ma niente di grave. – rispose.

\- E la professoressa McGranitt? - domandò allarmata ricordandosi di ciò che era successo – Sta bene? È già tornata a scuola? -

\- È al San Mungo. Confido che si riprenderà. – replicò lui abbassando lo sguardo e intrecciando le mani davanti a sé.

Lei annuì. – Certo che si riprenderà. – affermò – Ne sono certa. –

Lui sorrise sollevando nuovamente lo sguardo. – È una donna forte. Proprio come te. Per questo so che ce la farà. – Lily sorrise debolmente. – Ora vai a riposare. Domani cominciano gli esami, devi essere in forma. – consigliò.

Lei annuì. – Arrivederci, professore. –

\- Ciao, Lily. –

 

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Ecco a voi il dodicesimo capitolo! Lo so, è più corto degli altri, ma spero comunque che non vi deluda!   
> A presto, Eli♥


	13. Non lasciarmi

****

****

Un altro anno di scuola era finito, tra esami e compiti per le vacanze.

Quante cose erano successe. Eppure eccoli lì, ancora tutti insieme, pronti a divertirsi durante l’estate e a tornare a scuola a Settembre, per un altro anno.

Lily era intenta a preparare i bagagli quando le arrivò la lettera di Silente.

 

_Cara Lily,_

_Raggiungimi nel mio ufficio prima del banchetto. Dobbiamo discutere di una cosa molto importante._

_Albus Silente_

 

Lily si avviò verso l’ufficio del Preside qualche minuto prima di mezzogiorno.

\- Buongiorno. - salutò entrando.

Ma nell’ufficio non c’era solo Silente, al suo fianco c’era anche Severus.

\- Ciao, Lily. Accomodati. - la salutò cordialmente il vecchio Preside - Alla luce dei recenti avvenimenti, Severus ha deciso che rinuncerà al suo ruolo di padrino. – disse.

\- Cosa? - chiese la ragazza voltandosi verso il suo tutore - Perché? – non era possibile. Stano sicuramente scherzando.

\- Non riuscirei a proteggerti, e poi vivresti meglio da un’altra parte, invece che con un uomo burbero e solitario come me. – concluse Piton abbassando lo sguardo.

\- No, Severus. Io sto benissimo con te! Non potevo desiderare un tutore migliore! – esclamò sentendo le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi e annebbiarle la vista - Ti prego… Non lasciarmi. Non lasciarmi anche tu… - aveva già perso sua madre, non poteva abbandonarla anche lui.

\- Mi dispiace, Lily. Ormai ho deciso. – concluse.

Le lacrime rigarono il volto della ragazza prima che potesse fermarle. - Non lasciarmi… - sussurrò ancora tra i singhiozzi. Troppo tardi. Severus era già uscito dall’ufficio sbattendo la porta - Perché lo ha fatto? – chiese tra i gemiti. Sentiva un dolore terribile all’altezza dello stomaco, simile a quello che aveva provato quando aveva creduto che Lupin li avesse traditi.

\- Ha paura di non poterti proteggere. – spiegò il preside.

\- No, sono sicura che non è per questo. -

\- Ora calmati, Lily. – le disse dolcemente – Passerai l’estate con i tuoi zii e Harry. Ti va? – le propose tentando di cambiare discorso.

Lily non si mosse. Come poteva pensare che le andasse? Lei voleva Severus! Il suo Severus!

\- Ora vai al banchetto. E passa buone vacanze, mia cara. – concluse sbrigativo.

 _Passare buone vacanze?_ come poteva augurarle una casa del genere quando era appena stata abbandonata? - Grazie, signore. – disse però, senza dar voce ai suoi pensieri, poi uscì e si lasciò l’ufficio del preside alle spalle.

Perché l’aveva abbandonata? Perché?

 

 

\- Avanti. - la voce all’interno della classe era debole, si sentiva a malapena.

Lily aveva raggiunto l’aula di Difesa dopo il pranzo. Doveva parlare con Lupin, scusarsi con lui.

\- Professore? - disse Lily entrando, poi si bloccò.

Le valigie del professore erano vicino alla porta e lui stava inscatolando tutta la sua roba. - Se ne va? - domandò dimenticando il motivo per cui era lì.

\- Già. - disse lui semplicemente.

\- Ma perché? – domandò perplessa.

\- Be’, non credo che i genitori sarebbero entusiasti di sapere che l’insegnante dei loro figli è un Lupo Mannaro. – spiegò.

Le lacrime ricominciarono a sgorgare dai grandi occhi blu della Grifondoro. – Lily… Perché piangi? – domandò.

\- Tutti se ne vanno. Piton non vuole più essere il mio tutore, lei smette di insegnare, Sirius è dovuto scappare… Perché tutti se ne vanno? – singhiozzò, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.

\- Cosa? – chiese perplesso.

\- Me l’ha comunicato oggi, insieme a Silente. -

Lui scosse il capo. – Mi dispiace, Lily. Con chi starai ora? –

\- I Potter. – rispose sollevando lo sguardo.

\- Meglio di niente, no? – disse sorridendo incoraggiante.

Lily annuì senza parlare. Non è che non volesse stare con loro, ma avrebbe voluto rimanere con Severus. Gli voleva bene.

Si asciugò le lacrime e si impose di smettere di piangere. _Basta, Lily,_ si disse e poi riprese, ricordandosi che doveva delle scuse al suo insegnante.

\- Professore, ero venuta qui per scusarmi. – esordì.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Scusarti? – chiese – Per cosa? –

\- Per quello che le ho detto alla Stamberga. – spiegò – Mi dispiace per averle urlato addosso quelle cose. Sono stata indelicata e imperdonabile. Ma quando ho pensato che lei ci avesse traditi, ho… - si interruppe per trovare le parole. – Io… lei mi ha aiutato molto quest’anno dopo la morte di mia madre e pensare che potesse aver mentito mi ha fatto sentire tradita. – concluse – Mi perdoni. Mi dispiace di aver dubitato di lei quando era sempre stato dalla nostra parte e soprattutto di averla ferita. – si avvicinò, ma lui impercettibilmente indietreggiò.

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. Ma cosa gli prendeva? – Non devi farti perdonare nulla. – spiegò abbassando lo sguardo – Era abbastanza legittimo dubitare di me. –

\- Come? – chiese – Perché? – doveva esserle sfuggito qualcosa.

\- Sono un Lupo Mannaro. -

\- Questo cosa centra? – domandò lei.

Lupin sorrise amaramente. – Non è qualcosa che gioca a mio favore. – spiegò.

\- Non centra nulla, professore. – riprese lei. – Non cambia nulla. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Sì, Lily. – rispose. – Cambia tutto. –

\- No, invece. -

Lupin annuì. – Sono pericoloso. Non dovresti… – sospirò. – Non dovresti starmi vicina, potrei farti del male. –

Lily rise sommessamente. – Farmi del male? – chiese, poi si affrettò ad aggiungere – Senza offesa, professore, ma non ho paura di lei. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Forse dovresti. –

\- No. – replicò – Non ho paura e non voglio averne. Non ne ho motivo. – spiegò. – Se davvero fosse pericoloso, in tutti questi anni avrebbe potuto fare del male a chiunque di noi. Ma non l’ha fatto. –

\- Ho fatto del male alla professoressa McGranitt. – fece notare.

Sembrava che volesse allontanarla a tutti i costi. Lily si avvicinò ancora, ignorando il fatto che lui non lo volesse. L’unico a essere spaventato era lui. – È stato un incidente. Non aveva preso la pozione. –

\- Non sarebbe dovuto accadere. – mormorò.

\- Non è stata colpa sua. – lo giustificò. Ma perché continuava a darsi a colpa? – Non sapeva ciò che faceva, era sotto l’effetto della Luna Piena. –

\- Lily… - tentò di protestare.

Lei scosse il capo. – Lei è una persona fantastica, professore. – lo interruppe – È nulla potrà mai cambiare quello che è. Nemmeno la Luna Piena. –

Lui, preso in contropiede, sorrise debolmente. – Non ti arrendi mai, eh? –

La Grifondoro annuì e abbassò lo sguardo. – Sono testarda.– affermò. – È un mio difetto. –

\- Non è un difetto. – le fece notare. – Non sempre, almeno. –

Lei sorrise e poi, inaspettatamente, abbracciò il suo, ormai, ex-insegnante.

Lui dapprima rimase immobile, poi gli circondò la vita con le braccia e la strinse a sé. Com’era possibile che non avesse paura di lui? Tutti l’avevano, perché lei no?

\- Grazie per tutto quello che ha fatto per me. Quest’anno e in quelli precedenti. – sussurrò Lily. – Non so come potrei ricambiare. –

Lui sorrise. – L’hai già fatto. – spiegò. – Non facendomi sentire un mostro. – quando si separarono le scostò alcune ciocche di capelli dalla fronte e continuò – Mi scriverai quest’estate? – chiese.

\- Sì, ma solo se lo farà anche lei. – ribatté lei.

\- Prometto. - disse lui portandoli una mano a petto e disegnandoci una piccola croce.

Lily sorrise. Non poteva credere che anche lui se ne stesse andando. – Verrà a trovarmi? – domandò speranzosa.

Lui sorrise. – Certo, ma che domande sono? – chiese sorridendo. – E poi James vuole che ogni tanto passi a salutarli, coglierò l’occasione per stare un po’ con te, se ti fa piacere. -

\- Ne sarei felicissima. – replicò.

Lupin osservò l’orologio che teneva al polso e parlò – Ora vai al banchetto, George ti aspetta. – disse.

La ragazza si stupì - Lei come fa a…? -

\- Prima è venuto a cercarti qui. – rispose lui.

\- Ah, capisco. - e arrossì imbarazzata. I professori sapevano più di quanto credesse.

\- È un bravo ragazzo. Tienitelo stretto. – le consigliò.

\- Lo farò. -

Lupin sorrise debolmente. Era il momento di salutarsi.

\- Arrivederci, professore. - lo salutò Lily, poi si alzò in punta di piedi e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Ciao, Lily. Fai buone vacanze. - rispose lui osservandola mentre si avviava verso la porta.

 

\- Lily! - gridò Harry vedendo che stava entrando nell’ingresso con la sua tracolla in spalla.

Lily sorrise – Ciao, Harry. - salutò.

\- Pronta a tornare a casa? Passeremo l’estate insieme, non è magnifico? - esclamò il cugino per tirarla su di morale dato che aveva saputo cosa Piton aveva fatto.

\- Già. - la ragazza si accorse troppo tardi che la sua risposta non era stata molto convincente, ma Harry non sembrò notarlo.

\- Ehi, per quello che vale… - cominciò il cugino – Piton è stato un’idiota a rinunciare a te. –

Lei sorrise. – Grazie, Harry. – gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e insieme a Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean e altri Grifondoro si avviarono verso la stazione per salire sull’Hogwarts Express.

 

Quando arrivarono a King’s Cross, James e Lily li stavano aspettando sulla banchina parlottando tra loro.

\- Figliolo! – lo chiamò James quando lo vide scendere dal treno.

\- Ciao, papà! - lo salutò lui abbracciandolo. Gli era mancato.

Lily scese e si avvicinò a sua zia che allargò le braccia e la strinse forte a sé.

\- Ciao, zia. – disse la Grifondoro - Grazie, per avermi presa con voi. – ringraziò.

\- Figurati, tesoro. – la rassicurò lei quando si separarono - So che saresti voluta restare con Severus. E so quanto eri affezionata a lui. – disse accarezzandole una guancia.

\- Già, ma mi fa molto piacere stare con voi. - sorrise forzatamente.

James lasciò il figlio, che abbracciò forte la madre e si diresse verso sua nipote.

\- Ciao, piccola. - la salutò e la abbracciò forte.

Lei ricambiò la stretta – Ciao, zio. –

\- Come ti senti, tesoro? – le chiese in un sussurro.

\- Ehm… Bene, credo. – mentì.

Lui sorrise e le accarezzò le guance quando si separarono – Con il tempo migliorerà. – le assicurò. Lei annuì. - Bene, andiamo? – chiese e Zia Lily e Harry annuirono. Prese la mano a sua nipote e insieme uscirono dalla stazione con i carrelli carichi di bagagli.

James caricò le valigie in macchina e insieme si avviarono verso Godric’s Hollow.

Harry raccontò per filo e per segno, tutto ciò che era successo durante l’anno.

James e Lily ascoltavano rapiti mentre la piccola Lily aveva la testa da un’altra parte.

_Perché mi hai lasciato Severus? Perché? Io volevo solo stare con te. Eri diventato la mia famiglia… Perché?_

Quando finalmente arrivarono a casa, James fece vedere a Lily la sua camera. Aveva trasformato la camera degli ospiti apposta per lei. L’aveva decorata con i colori di Grifondoro e aveva già sistemato una scrivania e una libreria contro la parete sinistra.

\- Grazie, zio. È bellissima. -

\- Sono contento che ti piaccia. Se sei stanca puoi riposare, veniamo a chiamarti per il pranzo. – le disse accarezzandole i capelli. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché si sentisse a casa.

\- Grazie. - rispose Lily avviandosi verso la finestra.

Quando suo zio uscì dalla stanza, prese la gabbia di Dante, aprì la finestra e lo liberò.

Il gufo si stiracchiò, spiegò le ali e spiccò il volo planando due o tre volte sulla casa per poi sparire dietro le altre villette.

Anche lei avrebbe voluto volare via, magari da Severus, per rivederlo.

\- Lily? – la voce di Harry la fece tronare alla realtà - Papà ha detto che è pronto. - suo cugino stava appoggiato alla porta e la osservava.

Quando lei gli passò accanto, lui le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

\- Passeremo una bella estate insieme. Te lo prometto. -

E insieme si avviarono verso la cucina.

 

Le strade erano bagnate dalla pioggia caduta il giorno prima, nel cielo, ancora grigio e ricoperto di nubi, lampeggiavano fulmini seguiti da tuoni fortissimi. Lily camminava lentamente sul marciapiede, diretta al cimitero di Godric’s Hollow.

Nonostante fosse estete inoltrata (ormai luglio era alle porte) l’aria gelida primaverile non se n’era ancora andata. In qualsiasi punto del continente uno si trovasse, si poteva tranquillamente andare in giro in canottiera e pantaloni corti, ma lì no. Il freddo era quasi sempre permanente, anche durante l’estate Lily si ritrovava a dover indossare magliette dalle maniche lunghe, il che per lei era una tortura.

Arrivata alle porte del cimitero prese un bel respiro ed entrò. Da quando sua madre era morta, si era recata una volta sola nel cimitero: il giorno dei funerali. Probabilmente, non si sarebbe nemmeno ricordata in che punto del cimitero si trovasse la tomba. Dopo aver vagato cinque minuti senza risultati, la trovò. La lapide in marmo era sempre uguale, anche se la neve e la pioggia l’avevano accarezzata per tutto l’anno, non era per niente diversa dall’ultima volta. L’iscrizione diceva:

 

MARION EVANS

14-03-1960 \ 25-12-1994

 

Lily si guardò intorno, non c’era nessuno. Si inginocchiò davanti alla lapide e con la bacchetta fece comparire una piccola rosa gialla, il fiore preferito da sua madre.

\- Ciao mamma, hai visto? Quest’anno ne sono successe di cose, eh? Quando ho saputo che avevi nominato Piton mio padrino, ho pensato che avessi fatto una cavolata. Invece ora… be’, ti ringrazio. Già, Severus è la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto. Era diventato la mia famiglia. Ma adesso di punto in bianco se n’è andato. Mi ha abbandonato anche lui. Comunque ci sono sempre i miei amici, zia Lily, zio James e adesso anche Sirius. Sono felice che sia innocente. - fece una pausa - Ho scoperto che Lupin è un Lupo Mannaro. Tutti hanno paura di lui, ora. Ma io no. È sempre lo stesso. Mi ha aiutato così tanto… Con lui mi sento al sicuro. Oh, e sarai felice di sapere che ho perdonato Silente. Comunque, se tu fossi qui ti strozzerei con le mie mani! Perché non hai lasciato che facesse quell’incantesimo? Cosa speravi di ottenere da sola? Papà non vorrebbe essere vendicato, lo sai. – fece una pausa - Vorrei che tu fossi qui… - la pioggia ricominciò a cadere, in pochi secondi, gli occhiali di Lily vennero coperti di piccole goccioline di pioggia - Ora devo andare. Ti voglio bene, mamma. -

Si alzò e si voltò per andarsene ma si scontrò con qualcuno e cadde di nuovo a terra.

\- Mi scusi, non l’avevo vista! Mi dispiace. – si scusò.

\- Fai attenzione. - le disse la figura davanti a lei - Ti sei fatta male? - le domandò, tendendole la mano.

\- Malfoy? Cosa ci fai qui? - esclamò stupita. Prese la mano del ragazzo che la aiutò ad alzarsi.

\- Un giro. - rispose lui.

\- In un cimitero? Ma non potevi andare in paese? – chiese perplessa. Chi andrebbe a fare una passeggiata in un cimitero?

\- Ci sono già stato, e credimi, ho trovato più allegro il cimitero. - Lily rise - Tu piuttosto, come mai qui? - la ragazza indicò la lapide dietro di lei. Il ragazzo si sporse e notò il nome. - Oh, mi dispiace. Non lo sapevo. - si affrettò a dire.

\- Tranquillo, non importa. -

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

\- Ehi, ehm… Che ne dici se invece di stare qui, andiamo a mangiare un gelato? - domandò ad un tratto il ragazzo.

Lily sorrise. - Si, perché no? Andiamo. -

I due si avviarono fuori dal cimitero, la pioggia cadeva sempre più fitta e le strade erano deserte.

\- Facciamo una corsa? - propose il biondo.

\- Sì. - i due cominciarono a correre. Lily era decisamente più veloce di Malfoy e lui tentò più volte di recuperare.

\- Sei troppo lento! - lo canzonò lei voltandosi a guardarlo - Ti ho seminato da un pezzo! -

\- Adesso arrivo! - così dicendo accelerò. Quando finalmente riuscì a raggiungerla erano arrivati alla gelateria.

Quando entrarono erano bagnati fradici.

\- Sei veloce! - si complimentò il ragazzo sedendosi ad un tavolo.

\- E tu troppo lento! –

\- Touché. -

I due risero.

\- Come mai sei qui a Godric’s Hollow? - gli domandò lei, guardando la lista dei gelati.

\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda. - ribattè lui.

\- Be’… Io ci vivo- chiuse la lista e la poggiò sul tavolo.

\- Aspetta, ma non vivevi con Piton? - domandò confuso Draco poggiando a sua volta la lista.

\- Sì, ma lui ha rinunciato al ruolo di padrino. – disse sprezzante, per nascondere il fatto che fosse una ferita ancora aperta.

\- Ah, mi dispiace. -

\- Be’, sono cose che capitano. – replicò.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

\- Volevo staccare. - riprese il ragazzo.

\- Come? -

\- Mi hai chiesto cosa ci facevo qui. Volevo staccare. – ripeté.

\- E se posso chiederlo, da cosa? -

\- Da tutto, da casa mia, dai miei genitori, dai pregiudizi di mio padre… - rispose.

Ordinarono i gelati e la cameriera portò due coppe stracolme di gusti.

\- A volte fa bene staccare da tutto. Io sono dovuta andare via di casa dei miei zii. Mi sentivo… soffocare. Tutti in pena per me. Mi chiedono in continuazione come sto. Sono stufa, così non fanno che aumentare il mio… -

\- Dolore? -

\- Già. - ammise Lily.

 

Quando si alzarono per pagare, Draco la bloccò. - Lascia stare, offro io. -

\- Grazie. - lo ringraziò - Allora dovrò ricambiare. Ogni tanto vieni a trovarmi. Magari mandami un gufo prima… Harry non sarà contento di vederti qui… - sapeva che tra di loro non scorreva buon sangue.

\- Già. – concordò lui.

Usciti dalla gelateria Draco la riaccompagnò quasi fino alla villetta dei Potter, una casa prima si fermò. - Bene, allora ci vediamo… -

\- Sì, grazie del gelato. Ciao, Draco. – sorrise.

\- Ciao, Lily. - il ragazzo si avviò dalla parte opposta, probabilmente verso il camino più vicino. Lei aspettò che se ne fosse andato ed entrò in casa.

Quando chiuse la porta sentì delle voci venire dalla cucina.

\- Lily, sei tu? – chiese una voce femminile.

\- Sì, zia. - confermò lei ancora sulla porta.

\- Dove sei stata? – domandò entrando in salotto.

\- Sono andata a trovare la mamma. – spiegò.

\- Oh, capisco. – annuì l’altra, poi sorrise – Sei tutta bagnata, ti prenderai un raffreddore. -

\- Vado di sopra ad asciugarmi e cambiarmi. Scendo subito. – disse.

\- Fai con calma. – la tranquillizzò la zia.

Lily salì di corsa le scale ed entrò in camera sua. Prese degli asciugamani dal bagno e si cambiò. Mentre era intenta a raccogliere i capelli in una lunga treccia sentì la porta d’ingresso sbattere. Uscì dalla stanza.

\- Lily! Vieni a vedere chi è venuto a trovarci! – disse sua zia.

Quando arrivò alla rampa di scale prese un bel respiro.

 _Ok, Lily. Chiunque ci sia di sotto, tu stai bene, sei in gran forma e sei felice di stare qui con i tuoi zii e con Harry. Forza! Sii convincente,_ si disse.

Si accorse, appena entrata in salotto, che non avrebbe dovuto fingere di essere felice.  

\- Professore! - disse andandogli incontro.

Lupin si voltò e allargò le braccia. - Lily! - lei gli cinse il collo con le sue e i due si abbracciarono. Non doveva fingere di essere felice: lo era davvero. Aveva desiderato così tanto una visita di Lupin!

\- Sono così felice di vederla! - continuò sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

\- Lo sono anche io! Sei cresciuta. - concluse, guardandola attentamente.

Lei gli sorrise e lui ricambiò accarezzandole una guancia.

\- Vieni Remus, ti offro una tazza di tè. -

\- Scusa, Lily, ma sono di fretta. – disse.

\- Lavoro? - domandò la donna.

\- No, sto andando a trovare Minerva al San Mungo. Dopo quello che ho fatto è il minimo che possa fare. - confessò amareggiato.

\- Non è colpa sua professore, la McGranitt lo sa. Non le darà mai la colpa per ciò che è accaduto. – lo rassicurò la ragazza.

\- Grazie, Lily. - disse rivolto alla “piccola” Lily - Ora vado, ero passato a salutare. Tornerò un’altra volta. È stato un piacere rivedervi. Salutate Harry e James. -

Zia Lily lo accompagnò alla porta e la aprì.

\- Ciao, Remus. -

Lui salutò con un cenno della mano e uscì.

\- Allora Lily. Dov’è che sei stata oggi? - domandò la zia, chiudendo la porta.

\- Al cimitero, volevo vedere la tomba della mamma. – raccontò lei.

\- Be’, potevi venire a casa invece di stare sotto la pioggia per due ore intere. - sorrise beffarda.

\- Ok, al cimitero ho incontrato Malfoy. - confessò la ragazza, sapeva che sua zia aveva capito.

Sul volto della donna si dipinse un’espressione stupita. - Oh, adesso si spiega tutto. -

A Lily ricordò sua madre e dovette reprimere la tristezza. - No, zia! – si affrettò a dire - Non è come pensi! Tra me e lui non c’è niente! -

\- Sicura? – indagò lei.

\- Sì, sicura. – rispose - Anche perché sono già impegnata! – disse, facendo la misteriosa.

\- Cosa?! E non mi hai detto niente? Raccontami tutto! - trascinò sua nipote sul divano e si mise a fissarla intensamente.

Lei rise, non avrebbe smesso fino a che non gli avesse raccontato ogni cosa. - Ok, ok! Ti racconto tutto! -

\- Evviva! - la donna batté le mani, proprio come un’adolescente - Chi è? -

Lily prese un bel respiro. – George Weasley. -

\- Ma è stupendo! È un così caro ragazzo! -

\- Già, mi ha aiutato tanto ultimamente. -

\- E quindi Draco? – domandò ancora.

\- Be’, noi al massimo, potremmo essere amici. E lui lo sa. Anche perché se zio James o Harry sapessero che gli rivolgo anche solo la parola sicuramente mi ammazzerebbero. -

\- Già, loro e i loro pregiudizi contro le Serpi! – disse la donna scuotendo il capo.

\- Per non parlare, se lo venisse a sapere Lucius Malfoy! Suo figlio che si vede con una qualunque Mezzosangue! Che disonore! - disse imitando l’altezzosità del padre di Draco.

La zia rise. – Non sia mai! Comunque, se ti può consolare, se Draco prenderà anche solo un po’ dalla madre, diventerà una persona splendida. -

\- Speriamo. - confessò Lily.

Lo sperava davvero. In fondo Draco non era male. Bastava prenderlo per il verso giusto. Cosa che suo cugino dal primo momento, non aveva fatto.

 

****


	14. Sorpresa!

****

****

La sveglia suonò alle 7 del mattino. Lily la spense con un colpo della mano, si volse verso la parte e guardò la data sul calendario appeno alla parete, cercando di metterlo a fuoco: domenica 15 luglio. Scese dal letto senza fare rumore: non voleva svegliare nessuno, era estate, era giusto che si riposassero e soprattutto lei voleva evitare le solite domande di routine che la sua nuova famiglia le rivolgeva ogni giorno. Apprezzava il loro interessamento, ma era diventato tutto così soffocante, che più riusciva ad evitare di parlare con loro, meglio era per tutti.

Si mise i pantaloncini e la maglietta da corsa e scese le scale silenziosamente, lasciò un biglietto sul tavolo della cucina e si avviò verso l’uscita. Lily prese le chiavi e il portafoglio dal mobile all’entrata. La porta si aprì con un cigolio e lei uscì richiudendosela alle spalle.

Appena fu uscita dal piccolo giardino della villetta dei Potter, cominciò a correre. Avrebbe corso per circa un’ora, all’andata sarebbe arrivata fino nei pressi del cimitero e al ritorno si sarebbe fermata alla pasticceria a prendere dei cornetti per colazione. Sarebbe stata a casa prima del risveglio della famiglia Potter.

Quando finalmente prese il ritmo, la corsa sembrò meno faticosa. Per mezz’ora riuscì a non pensare a niente se non a mantenere il suo respiro il più regolare possibile. Per un po’ dimenticò tutti i problemi, tutto il dolore e la delusione di quel periodo, pensando solamente al venticello che le sferzava le guance e al rumore delle sue scarpe sull’asfalto bagnato dalla pioggia della sera prima.  

Arrivata davanti al cimitero si bloccò. Un figura coperta da un lungo mantello nero si muoveva fra le lapidi percorrendo il vialetto centrale. Ad un tratto si fermò e Lily non poté fare a meno di notare, che l’aveva fatto proprio nei pressi della tomba di sua madre. Ma chi era? E perché si trovava in un cimitero alle 7 del mattino?

Decise di entrare senza fare rumore.

Una vocina nella sua testa continuava a dirle di tornare indietro, che era una pazzia, che poteva esser chiunque, che avrebbe potuto farle del male senza essere notato, nonostante questo, però, lei non poté fare a meno di continuare ad avvicinarsi. La figura continuava a darle le spalle, ma quando fu a pochi passi da essa, non poté fare a meno di notare che era alta e allampanata e terribilmente famigliare.

La ragazza aveva tentato di essere il più silenziosa possibile, ma con tutte quelle foglie e rametti sul terreno, era impossibile non fare rumore, la figura continuò a darle le spalle.

Lily parlò, sapendo che la stava ascoltando. – Cosa ci fa lei qui? –

\- Non avevamo concordato che quando eravamo soli potevamo darci del tu? – le ricordò.

\- Questo prima che mi abbandonasse. - ribatté Lily.

Piton si voltò e la osservò per un momento. – Cosa ci fai in giro a quest’ora? – domandò infine.

Lei sollevò un sopracciglio. – Potrei farle la stessa domanda, _professore._ –

\- Sono venuto a far visita a tua madre. – spiegò. – Perché sei entrata? Potevo essere chiunque, avrei potuto rapirti o farti del male e nessuno mi avrebbe scoperto. Non dovresti essere così sconsiderata. – la rimproverò.

\- E da quando ti preoccupi per me? - domandò brusca.

\- Sempre. -

A Lily sfuggì una risata sarcastica. – Mi hai abbandonata. Non sembravi preoccupato quando te ne sei andato. – fece notare.

\- Ho _dovuto_ farlo. -

\- Dovuto? – chiese la figlioccia. – Ma per favore! Almeno non mentirmi, Severus. Dimmelo chiaramente: non mi volevi più. –

\- No! - sbottò lui avanzando verso di lei. – Non ti permetto di dire questo! Io _volevo_ stare con te. Era la cosa che volevo di più al mondo, ma sono stato costretto a lasciarti. Per proteggerti. – rispose. – Come fai a non capirlo? –

\- E tu come fai a non capire che io volevo rimanere con te? – sbottò Lily. – Sono sempre stata al sicuro! Eri la mia famiglia, Sev! – ribatté. – E mi ha abbandonata. Come tutti gli altri, d’altronde. Siete tutti uguali. – sputò fuori, furiosa.

\- Non possiamo più vederci. – affermò lui, dopo un momento, duro e freddo come non era mai stata prima di allora.

\- Dimmi almeno perché. -

Severus sospirò. – Perché non posso proteggerti. –

\- Non mentirmi. Mi accorgo quando lo fai. – insistette lei – E da cosa dovresti proteggermi? –

Piton scosse il capo e fece per andarsene.

\- Severus Piton! – gridò lei. – Fermo dove sei! Dimmi perché non mi vuoi più con te! –

L’uomo non fece caso alle sue parole e si Smaterializzò, lasciandola sola.

Lily ringhiò dalla rabbia. Non era giusto che si comportasse così con lei. Le aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso cura di lei, che l’avrebbe tenuta con sé e adesso aveva rinunciato a tutto, preferendo nuovamente la solitudine a lei.

Scosse il capo, poi guardò l’orologio. Era ora di tornare a casa.Corse fuori dal cimitero e poi in pasticceria.Alle otto e trenta stava attraversando il ciottolato di casa Potter.

Quando entrò in casa, dormivano ancora tutti, così posò i cornetti sul tavolo e salì le scale per farsi una doccia e cambiarsi. Quando ebbe finito, rientrò nella sua stanza e poiché nessuno si era ancora svegliato, decise di scrivere alcune lettere.

Prese una pergamena e il suo inchiostro preferito, quello verde smeraldo, regalo di Severus.

 

_Caro George,_

_come stai?_

_Spero che la tua estate proceda meglio della mia._

_Questa mattina, mentre correvo per Godric’s Hollow ho incontrato Piton. Gli ho chiesto perché mi aveva lasciata e lui non me lo ha voluto dire. Sono furiosa, non è giusto che si comporti così dopo avermi promesso che si sarebbe preso cura di me._

_Non vedo l’ora di rivederti. Mi mancano i tuoi scherzi, le tue battute e soprattutto mi manchi tu. Se fossi qui sapresti come tirarmi su di morale! Saluta tutta la famiglia, da’ un abbraccio a Ginny e Ron da parte mia e… Fred! Se stai leggendo questa lettera, dalla subito a George, ficcanaso!_

_Aspetto una tua risposta_

_Tua, Lily_

Chiuse la lettera in una busta. E cominciò la seconda.

 

_Caro professor Lupin,_

_Come sta? Com’è andata la visita al San Mungo? Spero che sia andato tutto bene e che la McGranitt si sia ripresa completamente._

_Questa mattina ho incontrato Piton. Il dolore e la rabbia che avevo provato sono riemersi: non ha voluto dirmi perché non vuole più essere mio tutore. Continua a mentirmi e non capisco perché. E se non mi volesse più perché sono un peso?_

_Vorrei che lei fosse qui, so che riuscirebbe a rassicurarmi._

_Spero di vederla presto,_

_un saluto._

_Lily_

_P.s. Ha notizie di Sirius? Sono molto preoccupata per lui, non mi ha ancora scritto._

Ecco conclusa anche la lettera per Lupin. Prese un'altra pergamena cominciò la terza e ultima lettera.

 

_Caro Draco,_

_il pomeriggio che abbiamo passato insieme alla fine di giugno è stato magnifico. Quando potrai tornare a trovarmi?_

_Spero presto._

_Un abbraccio._

_Lily_

 

Consegnò le lettere a Dante, che volò via per consegnarle.

 

Quando finalmente Lily sentì dei rumori provenienti dalle altre stanze decise di scendere a preparare la colazione. Quando tutto fu pronto, dispose sulla tavola i cornetti, il caffè e i biscotti. Era un modo per ringraziarli di averla presa con loro e soprattutto per farsi perdonare il fatto di essere una persona così complicata con cui avere a che fare.

\- Lily, ma cosa fai già in piedi? - esclamò la zia, vedendo la tavola imbandita.

Lily si voltò e le sorrise. – Ho pensato che vi facesse piacere avere la colazione pronta. –

Sua zia le si avvicinò e le baciò una guancia. – Tesoro, è stato molto gentile da parte tua, fare questo per noi. – affermò.

\- È un modo per ringraziarvi per tutto quello che avete fatto e fate per me. - _e per non pensare a Severus_ aggiunse tra sé e sé. – So che avere a che fare con me non è semplice e sono felice che nonostante tutto mi abbiate presa con voi e che vi stiate prendendo cura di me. –

Il volto di sua zia venne attraversato da un’espressione addolorata. Le poggiò le mani sulle spalle. – Lily, ascoltami. – sussurrò. – Ti abbiamo presa con noi perché sei nostra nipote e ti vogliamo bene. È normale che tu ti sente triste e furiosa dopo tutto ciò che è successo nell’ultimo periodo. Sarebbe strano il contrario. – spiegò. – E noi capiamo che per te sia difficile. –

Lily annuì. – Grazie, zia. –

La donna la abbracciò.

\- Wow! – zio James entrò in cucina e spalancò gli occhi dallo stupore.

\- Hai visto, tesoro? – disse la moglie indicando la tavola. – Lily ha fatto tutto questo per noi. –

A quel punto intervenne Harry, che circondò le spalle della cugina con un braccio. – Io l’ho sempre detto che Lily era speciale. –

\- Non esagerare, Harry! – esclamò lei. – Ho solo preparato la colazione. –

\- Già, ma di solito ci pensa papà, e dato che l’hai preparata tu e ci hai risparmiato di mangiare le sue frittelle bruciacchiate… be’ solo una persona speciale lo farebbe! –

James scompigliò i capelli al figlio e poi tutti e quattro si sedettero a mangiare.

James propose di andare a vedere una partita di Quidditch nel pomeriggio, ma naturalmente zia Lily decise di rimanere a casa. Non andava matta per lo sport, così Lily decise di rimanere con lei per darle una mano con i lavori domestici.

 

Durante il pomeriggio guardarono per un po’ la televisione e poi Lily decise di salire in camera sua per finire i suoi compiti. Le mancava poco, si era data molto da fare ultimamente, per non pensare e tenere a bada i brutti pensieri.

Appena varcò la soglia della stanza, vide che Dante era appollaiato sulla sua scrivania.

\- Ciao, Dante. - si avvicinò per accarezzarlo e notò due buste. Le prese e osservò i mittenti. George Weasley e Remus J. Lupin. Impaziente di sapere cosa le avevano risposto aprì la lettera di George.

 

_Cara Lily,_

_Le mie vacanze procedono bene, qui a casa è tutto a posto._

_Mi dispiace per quello che è successo con Piton. Probabilmente ti sta tenendo nascosto il motivo per cui ti ha lasciata per una buona ragione. Comunque, sta’ tranquilla. Tutto si sistemerà, ne sono sicuro._

_Anche tu mi manchi tanto, vorrei che fossi qui con me. Credo che appena riuscirò a uscire dalla mia camera, verrò a trovarti._

_Hai capito bene, sono confinato in camera mia. Ma non è per colpa mia! Volevo fare uno scherzo a Percy e sarebbe andato tutto bene se quel tontolone di Ron non fosse arrivato prima di lui. Comunque, non ti preoccupare, Ronnie sta bene. Avrà i capelli verdi per un po’, ma niente di grave!_

_Un abbraccio_

_Tuo, George_

Lily rise.

 _Povero Ron,_ pensò. _Comunque l’idea dello scherzo a Percy, non era male. Non sarebbe stato male con i capelli verdi._ Posò la lettera di George sulla scrivania e aprì quella di Lupin.

 

_Cara Lily,_

_La visita al san Mungo è andata bene, la professoressa McGranitt si è ripresa completamente. E avevi ragione: mi ha perdonato._

_Mi dispiace che il tuo incontro con Piton abbia riportato a galla il dolore che avevi provato, so cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno di molto caro. Ti capisco meglio di quanto tu creda._

_Mi dispiace dirti che non ho notizie di Sirius, mi aveva detto che appena avesse trovato una sistemazione sicura ci avrebbe scritto, perciò sono certo che lo farà._

_Sono sicuro che sta bene, non ti devi preoccupare._

_Remus Lupin_

_P.s. Che ne dici se questo pomeriggio vengo a trovarti? Passeremo un po’ di tempo insieme. Tieniti pronta per le 16._

Lily alzò gli occhi dalla pergamena e sul suo volto si dipinse un enorme sorriso. Dato che mancava meno di un’ora al suo arrivo, decise di cominciare a prepararsi e poi si sdraiò sul letto con il libro di Storia della Magia per studiare i capitoli assegnati dal professor Rüf, in attesa dell’arrivo di Lupin.

 

Circa venti minuti dopo il campanello suonò. Zia Lily attraversò il corridoio e accolse Lupin con un abbraccio. – Ciao, Rem. – lo salutò. – Come mai qui? – domandò. – James e Harry sono ad una partita di Quidditch, suppongo che torneranno tardi. – spiegò.

\- Sono venuto per passare un po’ di tempo con Lily. – spiegò Remus. – Sai, con tutte le delusioni degli ultimi tempi... –

\- Tieni molto a lei? - lo interruppe la donna.

\- Sì, ma certo. – rispose l’amico. – È la figlia della mia migliore amica. Ed è una brava ragazza. Non si merita tutto questo, voglio aiutarla a superarlo. –

Lily sorrise. – È molto bello quello che fai per lei. –

In quel momento Lily spuntò dalla cima delle scale. – Professore! –

\- Ehi, Lily! – ricambiò lui, sorridendo. – Sei pronta? –

\- Sì. - disse lei convinta.

\- Voglio portarti in un posto. - disse lui indicando la porta.

Lily prese la sua felpa dall’appendiabiti e si vestì.

\- Divertitevi. - augurò loro zia Lily.

\- Grazie. - la salutò Lupin con un sorriso. – A dopo. –

Usciti di casa, attraversarono il giardino e uscirono in strada.

\- Dove mi vuole portare, professore? – chiese lei, curiosa di conoscere la meta.

\- Vedrai. - disse lui, misterioso, rivolgendole un sorriso.

Camminarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, poi l’uomo parlò.

\- Dato che non sono più un tuo insegnante, perché non mi chiami per nome? – propose incrociando i suoi occhi. – Possiamo anche darci del tu, adesso. –

\- Davvero? - domandò Lily. – È sicuro? –

\- Certo. – affermò lui.

Lei annuì. - Va bene. -

Insieme, raggiunsero un vicolo lontano dalla strada e da occhi indiscreti e si fermarono.

\- Dobbiamo Smaterializzarci. - spiegò l’uomo - L’hai già fatto? – chiese.

\- Poche volte. - confessò lei. L’aveva sempre fatto con qualcun altro, dato che per farlo da sola avrebbe dovuto sostenere un esame al compimento dei diciassette anni, ma in ogni caso, ogni volta era sempre uguale. Nauseante e spossante.

\- Tranquilla, tu non dovrai fare altro che reggerti a me e andrà tutto bene. – spiegò lui, poi allungò le mani verso di lei e sorrise.

Lily poggiò le sue su quelle di Remus, che le strinse delicatamente. – Ok, adesso guardami e non distogliere lo sguardo dai miei occhi. – le consigliò avvicinandosi.

Lei annuì.

Accadde tutto in pochi secondi. A Lily sembrò di soffocare, fu come se un vortice l’avesse risucchiata. Le sembrava di essere stata immersa dentro un frullatore, per essere smontata e poi ricostruita. E poi i polmoni le si riempirono di nuovo d’aria, dandole una sensazione di sollievo. I due poggiarono di nuovo i piedi per terra, i loro sguardi ancora incatenati.

Lily respirava affannosamente ed era impallidita.

\- Stai bene? – chiese Lupin scostandole una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.

Lei chiuse gli occhi per un momento, poi annuì. – Dove siamo? – domandò.

Remus le sorrise. – Per di qua. – le disse indicando la strada alla loro sinistra.

Camminarono per circa settecento metri e arrivarono davanti a una schiera di palazzine. Precedettero per altri dieci metri sul marciapiede e si fermarono davanti al numero 12.

Remus suonò. La porta si aprì con uno scatto come se chiunque ci abitasse li stesse aspettando.

\- Vieni. - disse lui, entrando e facendo strada. Entrarono in una stanza dipinta di lilla, un lungo tavolo occupava la maggior parte dello spazio. Ora, non che i ragni le facessero impressione, ma Lily non poté fare a meno di notare che i mobili e i muri ne fossero coperti.

Qualcuno stava seduto al tavolo e quando li vide si alzò.

La ragazza dovette guardarlo attentamente per capire chi era. Dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto era cambiato davvero tanto. I capelli, che prima erano lunghi fino alle spalle, adesso erano stati accorciati. Il suo corpo non era più scheletrico, aveva sicuramente preso qualche chilo.

\- Sirius! - esclamò Lily andandogli incontro per abbracciarlo.

\- La mia Lily! Finalmente! – disse lui stringendola forte a sé e scoccandole una bacio sulla guancia. – Wow, ma guardati! Sei cresciuta tantissimo, piccola! –

Lily rise, poi si voltò verso l’ex-professore. – Ma, Remus, avevi detto che non sapevi dove si trovava. –

Lupin annuì. – Lo so, ma mi ha scritto appena ti ho spedito la lettera. Così ho voluto farti una sorpresa. – 

\- Grazie. - disse lei sorridendogli dolcemente.

 

Passarono il pomeriggio a parlare.

\- Raccontatemi ancora di voi e mio padre. – li pregò lei, mentre sorseggiava una tazza di tè. Le loro avventure ad Hogwarts erano fantastiche. Avrebbe voluto ascoltarle per ore e ore. Voleva sapere tutto riguardo suo padre.

\- Ti manca tanto? - domandò ad un tratto Sirius, fattosi improvvisamente serio.

Lily si annuì. Le mancava più di ogni altra cosa. Sia lui che sua madre. – Molto. –

\- Anche se non è il tuo vero papà? - domandò ancora.

\- È pur sempre mio padre, no? – disse.

I due annuirono e ripresero a raccontare.

 

Quando arrivò l’ora di cena, Remus si alzò e si volse verso la ragazza, ancora seduta accanto a suo zio. – È ora di andare. – disse.

Lei si alzò e insieme ai due si avviò lungo il corridoio. Prima di uscire abbracciò suo zio e si lasciò inebriare dal suo profumo. – Ciao, zio. – lo salutò. – A presto. –

Sirius sorrise. - Zio… - ripeté tra sé e sé. – È bello sentirsi chiamare così, finalmente. –

Lily sorrise. – Posso scriverti, ogni tanto? – domandò speranzosa.

L’uomo annuì. – Certamente, numero 12 di Grimmauld Place. – rispose lui. – E quando vuoi venirmi a trovare chiedi a Remus o a James di accompagnarti. Mi farebbe piacere vedere anche Harry. – concluse.

Lily annuì. – Glielo dirò. – promise. – Ci vediamo presto, allora? –

\- Molto presto, piccola. – affermò. – Grazie per essere venuti. – concluse volgendosi verso Remus.

Il Mannaro accennò un sorriso, poi abbassò lo sguardo avvicinandosi alla porta e aprendola.

Lily sorrise. Poi, prima di uscire, si voltò ancora una volta e abbracciò Sirius. – Ti voglio bene. – disse e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Anche io, tesoro. –

 

Mentre cercavano un vicolo in cui potersi Smaterializzare, Lily osservò attentamente Remus. Da quando avevano lasciato Grimmauld Place era scuro in volto e un po’ pallido. Non aveva proferito parola per tutto il tragitto e la Grifondoro cominciava ad essere preoccupata.

\- Stai bene? – domandò rompendo il silenzio.

Lupin annuì. – Sì, sto bene. –

\- Sicuro? – chiese ancora, cercando i suoi occhi. – A me non sembra. Sei un po’ pallido. – constatò. – Vuoi sederi un attimo? – propose indicando una panchina a pochi passi da loro.

Lui annuì. – È tutto ok. –

\- Non è vero. Mi accorgo quando qualcuno sta mentendo. – spiegò. – Perciò adesso ci sediamo e finché non riprendi colore non ci Smaterializziamo. – disse con voce ferma.

Remus accennò un sorriso e la seguì verso la panchina, sedendosi al suo fianco.

\- Cosa c’è che non va? – lo incalzò Lily, vedendo che teneva lo sguardo basso e fisso sull’asfalto.

Lui scosse il capo. – Nulla. –

La ragazza si voltò verso di lui. – Ricordi quando un attimo fa ti ho detto che capisco quando le persone stanno mentendo? – domandò sorridendo. – Ecco, lo stai facendo di nuovo. –

Lupin non poté fare a meno di sorridere. – Non è niente di importante, Lily. –

\- Invece sì. Se hai reagito così dev’essere molto importante per te. – replicò. In ogni caso se non glielo avesse spiegato lui, lo avrebbe capito da sola. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo osservò meglio. – Hai cambiato espressione quando siamo arrivati a Grimmauld Place. – affermò. Poi ebbe un’illuminazione. – Oh, cavolo. Ho capito. –

L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo.

\- È proprio Sirius il problema, non è così? – disse. – Nonostante Silente sostenga che è innocente, tu non riesci a guardarlo con occhi diversi. – concluse. Lily era sicura di aver colpito nel segno. Per lei era facile guardare Sirius con occhi diversi, di lui aveva saputo quasi subito la verità quando l’aveva conosciuto. Ma sapeva cosa provava il professore. Le era successa la stessa cosa con Piton.

\- Come…? -

\- Sono un’esperta di tragedie. – spiegò lei sorridendo amaramente, senza lasciarlo concludere.

Remus sorrise debolmente. – Hai ragione, comunque. –

Lily annuì e abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Mi sento un mostro. -

\- Non lo sei. – fece notare la giovane. – Hai passato tredici anni della tua vita ad odiarlo perché credevi che vi avesse traditi e che avesse sempre lavorato per Voldemort. È normale che per te sia difficile abituarti a questa nuova verità. – dichiarò. – Tredici anni sono lunghi e in quanto tuo migliore amico è normale che il pensiero del suo tradimento ti abbia ferito più che a chiunque altro. Non potrai cancellare quello che hai provato per tredici anni, in qualche mese. Ci vorrà del tempo. –

Remus sospirò. Quella ragazza era straordinariamente matura per i suoi quattordici anni. – Non riesco nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. –

\- Devi darti tempo. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Sirius non aspetterà per sempre. –

\- È tuo amico. Certo che aspetterà. – fece notare. – Ma tu devi parlargli. Spiegargli che per te è difficile e chiedergli di raccontarti la sua versione della storia. Se sentirai la verità dalle sue labbra, sarà molto meglio che sentirla da quelle di Silente o dalle parole della _Gazzetta del Profeta_. Vedrai che guardandolo negli occhi e confrontandoti con lui ritroverai il tuo migliore amico. È ancora lì, solo che per te è più complicato vederlo. – affermò con un sospiro. – Le ferite aperte ci impediscono di vedere la verità a volte. –

Remus era senza parole. – Tua madre sarebbe fiera di te. – disse soltanto.

Lily sollevò lo sguardo, colpita da quelle parole. – Perché? –

\- Perché ha cresciuto una figlia straordinaria. – i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

La giovane accennò un sorriso. Non era solo merito di sua madre. – È merito di Piton. – dichiarò. – Lui ha impedito che gli insegnamenti di mia madre andassero persi nonostante tutto ciò che è successo. Se non ci fosse stato dopo la morte di mia madre, probabilmente non direi queste cose. –

Lupin sorrise dolcemente. – No, credo che non saresti cambiata. – sospirò, poi si mise in piedi. – Andiamo? – chiese tendendole la mano.

Lily la prese e insieme si avviarono verso il vicolo più vicino per Smaterializzarsi.

 

Arrivati davanti alla casa dei Potter, Lily bussò.

Ad aprire la porta fu James, che quando li vide sorrise. – Ciao, ragazzi! – esclamò – Entrate. Remus, che bello rivederti! – esclamò abbracciando l’amico.

\- Ciao, James. - lo salutò Lupin. – Come stai? –

L’altro sorrise. – Bene, ti ringrazio. – rispose. – Tu come stai? –

Remus accennò un sorriso. – Bene. – replicò e sentì la mano di Lily chiudersi intorno alla sua.

\- Ehi, bellissima. – disse James, volgendosi verso Lily e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. – Ti sei divertita? – chiese.

Lei annuì. – Sì. Remus mi ha portata da Sirius. – spiegò sorridendo.

Il padre di Harry si volse verso Lupin. – È stato molto gentile da parte tua, Rem. –

\- L’ho fatto volentieri. – fece notare il Mannaro.  

Zia Lily li raggiunse, comparendo nel corridoio. – Remus, perché non resti a cena con noi? – chiese. – Almeno potrai raccontarci com’è andata la vostra visita a Sirius. –

\- Non vorrei disturbare. – si affrettò a dire lui.

\- Tu non disturbi, Lunastorta. – intervenne James. – Vieni, dammi la giacca. –

Consegnò la giacca a James. – Grazie per l’invito. – entrò in salotto seguendo i padroni di casa. – Ciao, Harry. – lo salutò.

Il ragazzo era intento a leggere la pagina sportiva della Gazzetta del Profeta. Quando lo vide sorrise. – Ciao, Remus. – rispose, poi si rivolse alla cugina – Ehi, Lily, vieni qui. – le sorrise indicando il divano. – Facciamo un gioco? -

Lily si sedette accanto a lui. – Di che si tratta? – domandò e lui prese a spiegarle come funzionava con molta precisione, indicando le carte poste sul tavolino da caffè.

Remus intanto seguì James e Lily in cucina.

\- Remus, stai bene? - gli domandò subito la donna.

Lui sospirò. Perché mentire anche a lei? – Vuoi la verità? – fece una pausa e poi riprese -  No, non sto bene. –

\- C’è qualcosa che ti turba? -

\- A noi puoi dirlo. - intervenne James. – Di qualsiasi cosa di tratti. –

Lupin tacque per un momento. – È che… non riesco a guardare Sirius con occhi diversi. - ripeté a memoria. Le parole di Lily erano azzeccate. Lui provava esattamente quello che lei le aveva descritto quel pomeriggio, anche se gli costava ammetterlo.

\- Non penserai ancora che sia un assassino? - domandò stupito James posando l’ultimo piatto e fermandosi di fronte a lui. – Silente lo ha scagionato e anche il Ministero ha riconosciuto di aver sbagliato. –

\- Lo so, però… Non lo so… Ho creduto per tredici anni che fosse uno spietato assassino. L’ho odiato in ogni modo, ho tentato di dimenticare qualsiasi momento felice passato con lui perché pensavo avesse covato la sua rabbia per tanto tempo e che ci avesse mentito.  E ora, tutto l’odio che ho provato è stato vano e sbagliato. – scosse la testa.

Lily si avvicinò a lui e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – So quello che provi, Remus, ma Sirius è innocente. Anche noi l’abbiamo odiato per tanto tempo, perché credevamo ci avesse traditi. Ma era quello che ci avevano fatto credere. – spiegò. – Ma ora è tutto diverso. Siamo di nuovo amici e saremo felici, finalmente. – concluse.

Lupin annuì. _Ha ragione,_ pensò. _Sirius è buono ficcatelo in testa, Remus! È ancora il tuo migliore amico,_ tentò di convincersi.

\- Ragazzi, venite a tavola. – li chiamò James.

La serata passò velocemente e alla fine della cena, Remus salutò al famiglia Potter e tornò a casa. La settimana dopo sarebbe stata dura. La luna piena incombeva e lui non poteva scampare alla trasformazione.

 

 

 

 


	15. Siamo io e te, sempre

 

 

James si smaterializzò qualche metro fuori dai cancelli di Hogwarts. Silente lo attendeva sulla soglia. Era l’alba e la rugiada mattutina ricopriva ancora la candida erba dei prati. Il sole riscaldava tutto attorno a sé, illuminando il maestoso Castello ancora addormentato.

\- Buongiorno, Albus. È un piacere vederti. - disse l’Auror, avvicinandosi. – Mi hai mandato a chiamare? –

\- Sì, James. – rispose il preside. – Devo discutere con te di una cosa. –

\- Hai la mia attenzione. -

\- Vedi - cominciò il vecchio preside – Tempo fa, avevo promesso a Severus che avrei aiutato Lily a superare questo momento. Come sai sono diventati ricorrenti gli attacchi di dolore. –

\- Sì, in due mesi ne ha già avuti cinque. – confermò lui mestamente. – Siamo un po’ preoccupati. –

\- La cosa preoccupa anche me, perciò, voglio chiederti un favore. – proseguì. – Voglio che ti entri nella mente di Lily per cercare di capire chi la sta torturando. –

James scosse il capo. – Lo sai che non sono mai stato bravo nella Legilimanzia. –

\- Lo so. – affermò Silente. – Ma voglio che sia tu a farlo. Doveva essere Severus, ma ora siete voi i tutori di Lily, perciò sta a voi proteggerla. E mi fido di te. –

James rifletté per qualche minuto. – D’accordo, Albus. – concesse infine. – Lo farò. Se servirà ad aiutarla lo farò. –

\- Grazie, James. – Silente sorrise. – Ma fa’ attenzione, la Legilimanzia è molto provante, potresti causare dei danni irreparabili a tua nipote. – lo mise in guardia Silente.

\- Sarò prudente. - lo rassicurò lui. – Arrivederci, Albus. –

\- Arrivederci, James. –

 

L’Auror si Smaterializzò davanti alla porta di casa. Quando entrò fu sorpreso di vedere che la moglie era seduta al tavolo ad aspettarlo. – Tesoro, cosa voleva Silente? – domandò.

James spiegò alla moglie ciò che il vecchio preside gli aveva chiesto di fare.

Lily sospirò. – E se dovesse andare male? – chiese. – Lily potrebbe anche morire, lo sai vero? –

\- Ne sono cosciente, ma è l’unico modo che abbiamo per darle una mano. – affermò il marito. Poi le prese la mano. – Starò attento, tesoro. Non le farei mai del male. –

\- Lo so. – replicò lei ricambiando la stretta. – Quando intendi cominciare? –

\- Oggi stesso. -

 

Qualche ora dopo l’Auror e sua nipote erano nella stanza dell’uomo, lei seduta su una poltrona e lui su una sedia di fronte a lei. Dopo avergli spiegato ciò che avrebbero dovuto fare, tirò fuori la bacchetta.

\- Potrebbe essere doloroso. – spiegò. – Dovrò scavare in profondità. –

Lei annuì. – Se serve a scoprire chi mi sta facendo del male, sopporterò. – rispose.

\- Ok, tesoro, sei pronta? - domandò.

Lily fece un respiro profondo, poi annuì.

James si alzò in piedi e sollevò la bacchetta. - _Legilimens!_ -

Ricordi su ricordi affiorarono, cose che la ragazza pensava di aver dimenticato da tempo e che invece erano soltanto nascoste. La morte di suo padre, lo Smistamento a Hogwarts, il primo Natale insieme a Harry, Ron e Hermione, il suo primo bacio, il suo arrivo a casa di Severus, il dolore.

James uscì dalla mente della nipote.

Lily stava respirando affannosamente e rivoli di sudore le rigavano le tempie.

\- Stai bene? - le domandò suo zio, avvicinandosi.

\- Sì. – rispose lei accennando un sorriso. – Scoperto niente? –

\- No, non ancora. - rispose mestamente. – Ce la fai a farlo un’altra volta? – domandò cauto. Non avrebbe voluto forzarla, ma doveva tentare di scavare più a fondo per capire quale fosse la causa degli attacchi.

\- Sì. - rispose lei, anche se non sembrava molto sicura.

Lui annuì e sollevò nuovamente la bacchetta. - _Legilimens!_ -

Eccoli di nuovo.

Lo sguardo di Severus la sua prima volta ad Hogwarts, il sorriso di Lupin e il loro abbraccio, la morte di sua madre, le torture che aveva subito a causa dell’uomo-lupo, il momento in cui aveva perdonato Silente, le lacrime della McGranitt. Tutto tornava indietro, riaffiorava e ogni singolo particolare, anche il più piccolo diventava percepibile.

Un vortice risucchiò James.

Lily inspirò profondamente per permettere all’aria di riempirle i polmoni. Gemette portandosi le mani alla fronte e chiudendo gli occhi per regolarizzare il respiro.

James le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – Per oggi basta, continueremo domani. –

Lily annuì e si alzò dalla poltrona.

 

Nei giorni seguenti le loro sedute di Legilimanzia continuarono.

Lily era sempre più stanca e James sembrava capire ogni volta qualcosa di più, anche se non sembrava fosse riuscito a trovare ciò che realmente stava cercando.

\- Hai capito chi è, zio? - domandò lei, una sera durante la cena.

Lui sospirò. – Non ne sono sicuro. – affermò. – Appena saprò qualcosa te lo dirò, d’accordo? –

Lei annuì. – Va bene. –

 

\- Avete finito? - domandò Harry, vedendoli entrare in salotto dopo l’ennesima seduta di Legilimanzia.

\- Sì. - rispose zio James – Lily, vado da Silente. Ci vediamo dopo. – disse alla moglie.

\- Ok, a dopo. - rispose lei.

\- Che ne dici se andiamo a fare un giro al parco? - domandò Harry, rivolto alla cugina.

Lei annuì. – Sì. Mi farebbe bene un po’ d’aria. –

\- Ciao, mamma, noi andiamo al parco. – Harry salutò la madre e uscì insieme alla cugina. – Papà ti ha detto quello che ha scoperto? – domandò appena uscito dalla porta.

\- No, ha detto che mi avrebbe messo al corrente di tutto al momento opportuno. -

Harry annuì.

Quando arrivarono al parco videro che era deserto. Così si sedettero sulle altalene e cominciarono a dondolare.

\- Ti manca? - domandò ad un tratto, Harry.

Lei sembrò non capire. – Chi? –

\- Piton. – precisò il ragazzo.

\- Sì. – ammise Lily. – Ma sto bene con voi. Non fraintendermi. – si affrettò ad aggiungere.

\- Lo so. Era una curiosità. – si interruppe – Vi scrivete ogni tanto? –

La giovane scosse il capo, dandosi una spinta coi piedi. – No. Ha detto che non potevamo più avere contatti. – spiegò, ricordando ciò che il professore di Pozioni le aveva detto al cimitero. – E io non gli ho più scritto. Forse semplicemente non mi voleva più perché ero diventata un peso. –

\- Non sei un peso, Lily. – asserì – Per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, Piton è una brava persona e so che teneva davvero molto a te. Avrà una buona ragione se ha rinunciato ad essere il tuo tutore. –

\- A volte penso che abbia scelto di tenermi con sé solo perché sono simile a mia madre. – disse con un filo si voce. – E quando ha capito che non sono per niente simile a lei ha deciso di lasciarmi. –

Harry si fermò. – Non è così. –

Lily fece spallucce.

\- Lily, davvero credi che tenesse a te solo perché somigliavi a zia Marion? – chiese stupito. – È assurdo. – affermò. – Senti, io ho visto come ti guardava. Eri speciale per lui. –

\- Eppure non è qui. – sospirò e ad un tratto vide tutto sfocato. Si portò una mano alla fronte e smise di dondolare. La nausea la invase.

\- Stai bene? - le domandò il cugino.

\- Mi gira la testa. - disse lei guardando il terreno. Ogni cosa attorno a lei vorticava senza fermarsi. Vide tutto nero per qualche secondo e un ansito le sfuggì dalle labbra.

\- Vieni, sdraiati. – le consigliò Harry. Poi prese la cugina per un braccio, la sorresse e la fece sdraiare a terra.

L’erba secca di agosto scrosciava sotto la sua schiena, producendo uno strano rumore nel silenzio che li circondava.

Il ragazzo le prese le gambe e le alzò. – Come va? – le chiese dopo un po’.

Lily inspirò profondamente. – Meglio. Grazie, Harry. –

Lui la lasciò andare e la aiutò a mettersi in piedi. – Ce la fai ad arrivare fino a casa? –

\- Sì, non preoccuparti. – replicò sorridendo. – È stato solo un calo di zuccheri. –

I due si avviarono verso casa. Arrivati lì, la cena era già pronta. I due si sedettero al tavolo e appena ebbero finito di mangiare corsero nelle loro camere. Andarono a letto che erano solo le nove. Lily era davvero stanca, forse era la Legilimanzia, ma non era mai stata così stanca in vita sua.

 

Lily era sdraiata sull’erba nel parco di Godric’s Hollow – come sempre completamente vuoto – e si stava godendo i caldi raggi di sole, guadando il cielo azzurro sopra di lei. Sua zia era andata a trovare Molly Weasley e James era al lavoro, dove Harry aveva accettato di seguirlo per tenergli compagnia. Lily non aveva voluto andare con loro, preferendo rimanere a casa a riposare dopo un intero anno scolastico passato a studiare.

Il quarto anno era passato velocemente ed era stato incredibile quanto gli altri. Quell’anno a Hogwarts si era svolto il torneo Tre Maghi. A vincere era stato Cedric Diggory, Tassorosso che al suo ultimo anno e aveva deciso di partecipare per dare lustro e onore alla sua Casa. Con la fine del torneo erano arrivati gli esami e poi le vacanze, che Lily avrebbe voluto godersi fino all’ultimo per poter essere pronta per il quanto anno, l’anno dei G.U.F.O..

Qualcuno si fermò di fronte a lei e la sua ombra venne proiettata sull’erba proprio dove era sdraiata la ragazza. – Ehi, bellissima. –

Lily si mise seduta per capire chi fosse e quando incontrò lo sguardo di Remus Lupin sorrise. – Ciao. –

L’uomo ricambiò dolcemente il sorriso. – Cosa fai lì? –

\- Mi godo le vacanze, professore. – rispose. – E tu cosa fai qui, nel parco di un quartiere deserto? – chiese tornando a sdraiarsi sull’erba.

\- Ero passato al Ministero per parlare con James e mi ha detto che eri a casa da sola. – spiegò. – Così, immaginando che fossi venuta qui, ho pensato che magari ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere un po’ di compagnia. Anche se il fatto che Harry fosse con suo padre, Lily dai Weasley e tu qui tutta sola mi ha suggerito che volessi davvero stare sola. –

La Grifondoro sorrise. – Sì, volevo prendermi una pausa da tutti. – ammise. – Ma sono felice di vederti. Mi fa sempre piacere la compagnia del mio Lupo Mannaro preferito. –

Lupin si sdraiò accanto a lei sull’erba e inclinò il capo per guardarla negli occhi. – Ne conosci molti? –

Lily rise. – No. Ma se ne conoscessi tu saresti il mio preferito. – disse intrecciando le sue dita a quelle del Mannaro. – Il fatto che tu lo sia già dovrebbe farti sentire onorato. –

\- Sono molto onorato. – replicò lui.

Lily lo osservò meglio e cambiò espressione. – Quelle cicatrici sono nuove? – domandò preoccupata, indicando il volto del suo ex-professore. Non lo vedeva dalle vacanze di Natale e a parte le lettere che si erano scambiati, non avevano avuto modo di incontrarsi.

\- Sì. – confermò lui, passando le dita sul volto, accarezzando i segni dell’ultima trasformazione. – Sirius ha ripreso a tenermi compagnia durante la Luna Piena e… –

La ragazza rise, scuotendo il capo. – E ovviamente non avete potuto fare a meno di comportarvi come bambini. –

\- In nome dei vecchi tempi. –

\- Oh, certo. – replicò Lily. – I Malandrini. –

Remus rise e prese a giocherellare con la sua mano. – Mi sei mancata. –

\- Anche tu mi sei mancato. – concluse volgendo il capo verso di lui e incontrando i suoi occhi.

Poi si spostò più vicina a lui e poggiò il capo sul suo petto, circondandogli il petto con un braccio e lasciandosi stringere. Gli accarezzò il petto e si soffermò per un momento sul suo cuore, che gli stava galoppando nel petto.

\- La Luna Piena si avvicina. – sussurrò. E non era una domanda ma una constatazione.

Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Come lo sai? –

\- Il tuo cuore. – rispose. – Batte più forte quando sta per arrivare la Luna. –

\- Nessuno se n’era mai accorto. –

Lily sorrise. – Sono un’acuta osservatrice. –

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Lupin parlò ancora. – Continui a non avere paura di me? –

Lily chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. – Remus... –

L’uomo si puntellò su un gomito per osservarla. – Sono pericoloso, Lily. Soprattutto quando la Luna si avvicina. – fece notare. – Potrei farti del male. –

\- Eppure eccoti qui. – fece notare lei, mettendosi nella stessa posizione, per sostenere il suo sguardo. – Sei qui, nonostante questa consapevolezza. –

\- Devo essere completamente pazzo. –

Lily sorrise. – No, non lo sei. – replicò. – E poi sai che mi fido di te. –

\- La fiducia a volte non basta. –

\- A me sì. –

Remus sospirò.

\- Davvero pensi di essere pericoloso? – domandò la ragazza.

\- Sì. – mormorò lui.

Lily sospirò, come poteva convincerlo del contrario? Alla fine optò per il metodo “Malandrini”. Sorrise e gli gettò le braccia al collo facendolo rotolare sull’erba. Lei si ritrovò sdraiata sulla schiena, sotto Lupin. – Lei non mi sembra per niente pericoloso, professore. – ridacchiò accarezzandogli il volto.

\- Lei mi sottovaluta, signorina Evans. – ribatté il Mannaro.

\- Io non avrò mai paura di te, Remus. – concluse la Grifondoro. Lui la abbracciò nuovamente e lei affondò il capo nell’incavo del suo collo. – Mai, te lo prometto. –

 

\- Rieccoci qui. – Harry stava spingendo il suo carrello attraverso la stazione di King’s Cross. – Quinto anno ad Hogwarts, ma ci credi? – chiese alla cugina, che camminava accanto a lui spingendo il suo carrello.

Lily sorrise. La stazione pullulava di Babbani e senza farsi vedere i Potter e Lily attraversarono il pilastro diretto al binario 93\4 . Raggiunsero il binario parallelo a quello Babbano, dove l’Espresso per Hogwarts sbuffava, impaziente di partire alla volta della scuola.

Appena entrati si trovarono davanti la famiglia Malfoy.

\- Ciao, Draco. - lo salutò Lily con un sorriso.

\- Ehi, Lily! - lui le andò incontro e la abbracciò. – Come stai? –

Lei sorrise. – Io sto bene e tu? –

Mentre stava per risponderle, Draco venne interrotto.

\- Draco! - lo richiamò suo padre. – Vieni qui. – la sua voce calma e roca risuonò nella stazione.

\- Scusa. - sussurrò il ragazzo e si allontanò.

\- Sempre i soliti, i Malfoy. - constatò James osservandoli allontanandosi.

Lily fece spallucce.

\- Bene, ragazzi, buon anno scolastico.– disse zia Lily abbracciando suo figlio e poi la nipote. – Ci rivediamo a Natale. –

Il marito abbracciò entrambi, scoccando alla nipote un bacio sulla fronte.

Saliti sul treno, i due li salutarono dal finestrino.

Poco dopo Ron e Hermione li raggiunsero nello scompartimento.

\- Ehi, ragazzi. - li salutò Ron. – Come va? –

\- Avete sentito? - domandò Hermione sedendosi accanto a Lily.

\- Cosa? - domandò di rimando l’amica.

\- Si dice che i Mangiamorte si siano impadroniti del Ministero. – rispose lei mostrandole la Gazzetta del Profeta.

\- Si dice. - precisò Ron, con sospetto.

\- Be’, ci sono state delle rivolte. – ribatté la riccia. – In tutta l’Inghilterra si sa ormai. Si dice che il Signore Oscuro stia risorgendo. – affermò Hermione.

\- E da cosa? - domandò Harry. - Dal mucchietto di ossa che ne rimane? -

\- No, si dice che molte altre persone siano diventati Mangiamorte e stiano aiutando i più vecchi a riportarlo indietro. – spiegò la ragazza.

\- Be’, finché ci saranno gli Auror non c’è niente da temere, comunque. – li rassicurò Lily.

\- Speriamo. - concluse Hermione.

 

Dopo varie ore arrivarono a Hogwarts. Lo Smistamento avvenne come tutti gli anni. Quando fu ora di andare a dormire, Lily ricevette un gufo.

 

_Cara Lily,_

_Desidero vederti nel mio ufficio, appena finito il banchetto._

_Albus Silente_

La ragazza posò la lettera sul comodino e uscì dal dormitorio senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di avvertire le compagne, che erano già sprofondate nel sonno da quasi un’ora. Dopo aver attraversato il Castello, arrivò davanti all’ufficio del Preside.

Bussò.

\- Avanti. – disse la voce del preside dall’interno.

Silente stava seduto dietro la scrivania. L’ufficio era illuminato dalle candele che fluttuavano nell’aria, intorno a loro. Fanny era appollaiata sul suo trespolo e quando vide la ragazza avanzare emise un verso sommesso.

\- Bentornata, Lily. – la salutò. – Spero tu abbia passato buone vacanze. –

\- Buonasera, signore. – ricambiò. – Sì, ho passato buone vacanze, la ringrazio. Lei come sta? – chiese.

Lui sorrise. – Bene, ti ringrazio, mia cara. – si schiarì la voce. – Questa sera ti ho convocata qui per parlare del tuo tutore. –

Lily deglutì a vuoto e puntò lo sguardo alle spalle del preside. Severus Piton era in piedi e la stava osservando attentamente.

\- Severus ha acconsentito a tornare ad essere tuo tutore. – la informò Silente. – Sarebbe felice di tornare a prendersi cura di te. –

\- E si aspetta che io lo voglia? – chiese lei, bruscamente.

Silente aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Avevi detto che avresti voluto rimanere con lui. –

\- Sì, l’avevo detto. – confermò. – Ma ho cambiato idea. – disse pensando a ciò che lui le aveva detto due estati prima e al fatto che l’avesse lasciata.

\- Perché no, Lily? - domandò il preside.

\- Perché sono stufa di essere abbandonata. – rispose. – Ho perso mia madre, poi sono stata abbandonata da lui senza alcuna ragione. Sono stanca di soffrire e di essere gettata via come un giocattolo rotto. –

Silente le sorrise dolcemente. – Lui non ti lascerà più, posso assicurartelo. –

Piton continuava a rimanere in silenzio.

\- Certo. - sbottò ancora lei. – E si aspetta che io gli creda? –

\- Lui ti vuole con lui. -

Lily scosse la testa. – Non ci ha pensato due volte ad abbandonarmi. – affermò. – Adesso sono io a non... –

\- Gliel’ho chiesto io. – la interruppe il preside.

\- Cosa? - chiese Lily, stupita.

\- Gli ho chiesto io di abbandonare il suo ruolo di tutore. – ripeté. – Scusami, bambina mia, ma era necessario. –

Nonostante le parole dell’uomo l’attenzione di Lily era tutta per Severus. – Perché non me l’hai detto? – gli domandò in un sussurro.

\- Non potevo. - fu la risposta di Severus.

\- Come, “non potevi”? – domandò lei, sempre più confusa.

\- Stava eseguendo miei ordini. – intervenne Silente. – Quella sera, quando sei andata da lui e gli hai raccontato del Molliccio, Severus me lo ha riferito. Quindi gli ho chiesto di fare una cosa per me. – si zittì e dopo un momento riprese. – Gli chiesi di infiltrarsi nuovamente tra i Mangiamorte. –

\- Cosa? - sbottò la ragazza. – Perché? – sapeva quanto Severus avesse sofferto negli anni della guerra, sapeva cosa aveva passato. Perché Silente gli aveva chiesto di tornare tra i Mangiamorte, sapendo che avrebbe significato soffrire ancora?

\- Perché avremmo potuto capire meglio le loro intenzioni e i loro piani e soprattutto capire perché quel Mangiamorte ha ucciso tua madre. – spiegò.

Lily ascoltava sconvolta. – E avete scoperto il perché? – domandò.

\- Non ancora. – ribatté Silente. – Per questo ti ho convocata qui questa sera. –

Lily non capiva. Non avrebbero fatto altra Legilimanzia, sperava. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Nell’ultimo periodo era svenuta così tante volte da averne perso il conto, per non parlare degli attacchi di dolore, che erano aumentati esponenzialmente.

\- Ed è per questo che ho convocato anche te, Severus. – proseguì Albus. – Però prima devo sapere se tu vuoi tornare con il tuo padrino. –

Piton si era avvicinato a Lily, così da poter guardare il preside negli occhi.

\- Quindi non mi hai mai voluto abbandonare. – disse lei rivolta a Severus, cercando i suoi occhi. La speranza le illuminò gli occhi e le scaldò il cuore.

\- Mai. - rispose Severus.

\- Ho avuto paura che non mi volessi più. – spiegò lei respingendo le lacrime che minacciavano di rigarle le guance. – Credevo che mi odiassi. –

L’espressione del professore si addolcì. – No, questo non accadrà mai, Lils. – sussurrò avvicinandosi ancora. – Non ti odierò mai. –

Lily sorrise e lo abbracciò di slancio.

Lui la stinse forte a sé, sollevandola leggermente da terra. Le accarezzò i capelli e inspirò il suo profumo dolce. – Siamo io e te, _sempre._ – promise.

Silente sorrise. – Lo prendo come un sì? – chiese.

\- Certo. – disse la ragazza. Non era mai stata così felice in vita sua. Sciolse la stretta e intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Severus.

\- Ora, Lily, passiamo alle cose importanti. – esordì nuovamente il preside. – Ora che sei nuovamente con Severus, ti chiederò un grosso favore. È un compito molto duro, riflettici bene prima di rispondere. –

Lei annuì e attese.

\- Noi, qui ad Hogwarts e nell’Ordine della Fenice, abbiamo bisogno di spie. Spie che ci tengano informati e che ci aggiornino sui piani dei Mangiamorte. – spiegò. – Dato che il tuo padrino fa il doppio gioco fingendosi una spia, vorrei che tu ti unissi a lui. In questo modo saresti al sicuro e lo sarebbe anche lui. Sareste entrambi molto utili all’Ordine. –

Piton cambiò espressione. – Cosa?! – esclamò – No, Albus! Assolutamente no. – intervenne ringhiando e avanzando verso la scrivania. – Non puoi rovinarle la vita solo per... –

\- La scelta è sua, Severus. – spiegò il Preside, interrompendolo.

\- La stai condannando a morte! –

Lily intanto rifletteva.

\- Lily, tutto questo non è un capriccio. – disse Albus – Sospetto, anzi, sono quasi certo, che l’Oscuro Signore stia per tornare. Se così fosse, tuo cugino Harry sarebbe in grave pericolo, per via della profezia. Tu potresti proteggerlo infiltrandoti nelle linee nemiche. –

\- Basta, Albus! – ringhiò il pozionista. – È soltanto una bambina! – la difese.

\- Severus, aspetta. – lo interruppe lei – Il professor Silente ha ragione, la scelta è mia _._ E non sono più una bambina, sono cresciuta e se l’Oscuro Signore tornerà voglio poter proteggere le persone a cui voglio bene. E soprattutto Harry. – disse risoluta.

\- Lils, ti rendi conto che potresti morire in questa missione? - domandò Piton prendendola per le spalle. – I Mangiamorte ti tortureranno e ti uccideranno se dovessero scoprire che in realtà lavori per l’Ordine. E ciò che ti faranno fare, ciò che dovrai vedere, ti segnerà per sempre. –

Lily vide un profondo dolore negli occhi del padrino, probabilmente al ricordo di ciò che aveva dovuto subire a causa dei Mangiamorte negli anni passati.  

\- Lo so, Sev, ma se voglio starti vicino, devo farlo. – concluse. – E voglio proteggere le persone a cui voglio bene. Voglio far parte di questa cosa e rendermi utile. Non posso stare a guardare mentre Voldemort risorge e distrugge tutto ciò a cui tengo. –

Piton sospirò e annuì.

\- Naturalmente nessuno dei tuoi amici lo saprà fino a momento debito. – aggiunse Silente. – Mentre per gli altri Mangiamorte risulterai una spia infiltrata nell’Ordine, proprio come Severus. –

\- D’accordo. – affermò lei. – Diventerò una Mangiamorte. –


	16. Sono una Mangiamorte

 

Uscita dall’ufficio di Silente, Lily si diresse verso il dormitorio Grifondoro. Sapeva di aver turbato Severus con la sua decisione, ma sapeva anche che accettando di diventare una Mangiamorte avrebbe potuto essere molto utile all’Ordine nella protezione di Harry e nella guerra contro Voldemort.

Lungo il tragitto verso il dormitorio incontrò Draco, diretto nei sotterranei. Sollevò una mano per salutarlo e gli andò incontro. – Ciao, Draco. – lo salutò.

\- Ciao, Lily. – ricambiò lui e insieme si avviarono verso la Sala d’Ingresso.

\- Come mai quest’estate non sei venuto a trovarmi? - domandò la ragazza camminando al suo fianco.

Lui stette in silenzio per qualche secondo. – È per mio padre. – confessò. – Lui non vuole che io ti frequenti. Sai, per la questione del sangue sporco. – sospirò. – Ma io non la penso come lui. Sei mia amica e non rinuncerò a frequentarti solo per le sue stupide convinzioni. – si affrettò ad aggiungere.

\- Grazie. - disse lei, lusingata dalle sue parole. – Anche io ti considero mio amico, Draco, ma non voglio metterti nei guai con tuo padre. –

\- Ora non lo vedrò per un po’. – fece notare. – Possiamo vederci qualche volta. – propose.

\- Volentieri. - Lily era felice, si era sempre immaginata Malfoy come un sbruffone e invece si era rivelato un buon amico.

Arrivati nell’Ingresso, i due si fermarono per salutarsi dato che si era fatto tardi e se i Prefetti li avessero trovati nei corridoi avrebbero sottratto loro dei punti.

Lily si sporse in avanti per abbracciare Malfoy, ma si bloccò quando la luce delle candele che illuminavano il corridoio rivelò un livido sul viso del ragazzo. – Draco, ma che cosa hai fatto? – domandò indicando il suo viso.

\- Sono caduto mentre andavo in Sala Comune. - si giustificò lui.

\- Impossibile. Non sono lividi da caduta. – guardandolo meglio, vide che aveva il labbro superiore spaccato. – Hai fatto a pugni con qualcuno? – chiese immediatamente, preoccupata.

\- No, tranquilla. – le disse abbassando lo sguardo.

La Grifondoro aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi realizzò. – Oh, Merlino… È stato tuo padre, vero? – domandò.

Draco non rispose.

\- Rispondimi, Draco. – lo incalzò.

Il ragazzo sospirò e alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire. – Sì. – cedette. – Ho provato a spiegargli che non pensavo che tu fossi una Sanguesporco, che eravamo amici e ma lui è andato su tutte le furie. –

\- Mi hai difesa? – chiese stupita.

\- Certo. – rispose lui con ovvietà.

\- Ma perché l’hai fatto? – esclamò. – Non avresti dovuto, Draco. –

\- Invece sì. -

Lily scosse il capo. – Grazie. – concluse.

Lui le sorrise. – Te l’ho detto, sei mia amica. –

\- Non c’era bisogno che ti facesse malmenare per dimostrarmelo. – replicò.

Draco sorrise malizioso. – Anche lui non era ridotto bene. – si lasciò sfuggire.

\- Hai reagito? –

\- Sì. – replicò – Non deve permettersi di insultare i miei amici. –

Lily sorrise ancora. Teneva davvero a lei.

\- Ora vado nel mio dormitorio prima che il mio Caposcuola mi trovi a zonzo nei corridoi e mi tolga dei punti. – disse lui guardando l’orologio che aveva al polso. – Buona notte, Lily. –

\- Buona notte, Draco. - la ragazza si voltò e si diresse verso le scalinate. Arrivata davanti al dipinto della Signora Grassa pronunciò la parola d’ordine ed entrò.

George era seduto sul divano davanti al camino intento a studiare quella che sembrava una merendina. – Lily, ma dov’eri finita? – esclamò quando la vide.

\- Silente voleva vedermi. - Lily andò incontro al ragazzo e lo abbracciò. – Non mi dire che ti sono mancata! – rise.

\- Mi manchi sempre quando non ci sei. – le sussurrò dolcemente all’orecchio – Allora? Cosa voleva Silente? –

Lily prese un bel respiro, da quel momento in poi tutto sarebbe cambiato. Avrebbe dovuto mentire e per il bene di tutti avrebbe dovuto imparare a farlo al meglio. – Piton voleva che tornassi a vivere con lui. – spiegò, omettendo la parte in cui Silente le aveva chiesto di diventare una Mangiamorte.

\- Davvero? - esclamò il ragazzo. – E tu hai accettato? –

La ragazza annuì. – Volevo tornare a vivere con lui più di qualsiasi altra cosa. – spiegò. – Non che non mi piaccia stare con i Potter, anzi sono stati molto gentili ad accettare di prendersi cura di me e voglio loro molto bene, ma Piton… - sospirò. – Lui è... –

\- Speciale? – concluse George per lei.

Lily annuì.

\- Se ti rende felice hai fatto bene ad accettare, sono sicuro che i Potter capiranno. – fece notare. – Ti ha spiegato perché ti ha lasciata per due anni? – indagò.

Lily si bloccò. Era arrivato il fatidico momento. – Ha detto che aveva paura di non potermi proteggere. – mentì, anche se un fondo di verità c’era.

\- Cos’è cambiato adesso? -

 _Oh, no,_ pensò. _Adesso cosa dico?_

\- Lui… ha detto che è stato uno stupido. - spiegò tentando di essere convincente. – E che adesso vuole passare più tempo possibile con me. –

\- Non sei felice? - domandò George vedendo che il sorriso della ragazza si era trasformato in un’espressione triste.

\- Certo, ovvio. – mentì. Anche se in realtà era spaventata all’idea di diventare una Mangiamorte e ancora più disgustata all’idea di dover mentire ai suoi amici. _Lo faccio per Harry,_ si disse per convincersi. L’unica cosa che la spingeva ad andare avanti era l’idea che sarebbe potuta tornare a vivere con Severus.

\- Allora perché quel visetto triste? – chiese il suo ragazzo.

Lei sospirò e fece spallucce. – Sono solo un po’ stanca. – lo rassicurò e per convincerlo sorrise. – Vado a dormire. Buona notte, George. – si avvicinò al ragazzo e posò le labbra sulle sue.

\- Buona notte, Lily. – le augurò e tornò sul divano.

 

Lily scese le scale e si diresse nei sotterranei, prima del sorgere del sole. Il cambiamento di temperatura era notevole dai piani superiori. Le scale sembravano interminabili, correvano lungo il muro formando una spirale fino alla parte più remota e sotterranea del Castello. Fino ad arrivare agli alloggi di Severus. Quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta in legno, bussò.

\- Lily? - Severus aprì la porta e vedendo la ragazza la invitò ad entrare con un cenno del capo. – Pensavo venissi più tardi. –

\- Sono dovuta venire prima, altrimenti tutti mi avrebbero chiesto dove stavo andando. - spiegò dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Vuoi andare adesso? - domandò l’uomo prendendo il mantello.

\- Sì. – disse lei prendendo un bel respiro.

\- Ti ricordi ciò che devi dire e ciò che devi fare? – domandò.

Lei annuì. Avevano passato la settimana ad esercitarsi con l’Occlumanzia e Piton le aveva spiegato ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare e dire una volta che si fosse trovata davanti all’Oscuro Signore e si era occupato di introdurla ai Mangiamorte, in modo che dessero la loro approvazione prima di accoglierla nelle loro schiere. E loro avevano accettato di darle udienza.

\- D’accordo. Andiamo. – concluse il pozionista e le tese la mano.

Lily annuì e la strinse forte. Dopo essersi Disillusi ed essere usciti dalla barriera di Materializzazione di Hogwarts, si Smaterializzarono.

Il covo dei Mangiamorte non fu facile da trovare. Erano nascosti in una casa apparentemente normale vista dall’esterno. L’unica cosa insolita era che si trovasse in mezzo ai boschi, isolata nelle campagne britanniche. Insomma, perché una villa enorme verrebbe costruita in mezzo ai boschi, se non per nasconderci qualcosa?

I due percorsero quasi un chilometro a piedi prima di arrivarci.

Sentendo la mano di Lily tramare leggermente a contatto con la sua e il suo respiro leggermente accelerato, Severus intrecciò le dita a quelle di lei. – Tieni la mente chiusa, ma non completamente. Precludi i ricordi che potrebbero comprometterti come ti ho insegnato e andrà tutto bene. –

Lei annuì. Doveva ammettere che era spaventata. Se avessero scoperto le sue intenzioni avrebbero ucciso sia lei che Severus. – Non lasciarmi sola, Severus. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Sarò sempre accanto a te, te lo prometto. – assicurò. – Non ti lascerò nemmeno un secondo. –

La ragazza sussultò. La casa era là a qualche centinaio di metri da loro. – Ho paura. – ammise con voce tremante.

\- Non sei costretta a farlo. –

\- Sì, invece. – replicò lei, volgendo lo sguardo verso il tutore. – Non posso più tornare indietro. E poi voglio aiutarvi e questo è il modo migliore per farlo. –

Piton annuì.

Lily inspirò profondamente un'altra volta, chiuse parzialmente i suoi pensieri – nascondendo tutti i ricordi di cui Voldemort non sarebbe dovuto venire a conoscenza, lasciandone altri perfettamente disponibili, per non destare sospetti – si sistemò il mantello e vedendo che Severus la guardava attendendo un suo cenno, annuì.

Lui le lasciò la mano.

Due uomini enormi attendevano fuori dai cancelli e quando i due si avvicinarono, uno dei due parlò con voce profonda. – È lei? – domandò.

Severus annuì.

Una volta entrati nella villa salirono le scale ed entrarono nel salone. Alcune persone stavano sedute attorno ad un tavolo rettangolare. Una di queste era Peter Minus, che, quando vide la ragazza, sorrise malignamente.

Lily dovette trattenersi dallo sfoderare la bacchetta e Schiantarlo.

\- Bene, bene, bene. – una voce debole e simile al gracchiare di una cornacchia, irruppe dalla cima del tavolo. – Marion Lilian Evans. –

Lily inspirò profondamente quando sentì pronunciare il suo nome.

\- Mi è stato riferito che vorresti diventare una Mangiamorte. – proseguì la voce.

La ragazza intuì che quella voce doveva appartenere a Voldemort.

\- Sì, mio signore. – rispose prontamente, scoprendo la sua voce piatta e sicura.

\- E, dimmi, perché dovrei farti entrare nella mia cerchia ristretta? – chiese. – D’altronde sei una Mezzosangue. I tuoi genitori erano Auror che durante la Prima Guerra Magica erano in combutta contro di me per uccidermi e anche adesso frequenti i membri dell’Ordine della Fenice. – precisò parlando con disprezzo.

\- È vero. – confermò Lily. – Sono una Mezzosangue, ma se potessi diventare una di voi, se mi concederete questo onore, verrei ricordata come la ragazza che ha aiutato il Signore Oscuro e non più come una debole Mezzosangue. – spiegò tentando si essere più convincente possibile.

Nonostante Voldemort fosse poco più di un cadavere raggrinzito, nessuno in quella stanza aveva osato parlare per contraddirla o bloccarla.

Quando Lily guardò attentamente ogni persona seduta al tavolo notò che alla destra dell’Oscuro Signore stava Lucius Malfoy. Ricordò i lividi di Draco e un moto di rabbia la invase, rendendola ancora più risoluta.

\- Sei la figlia di Henrie Black, te lo meriti, in fondo. – fece notare Voldemort dopo un momento di assoluto silenzio. – Severus? – lo chiamò e Lily vide il padrino raddrizzare la schiena. – Ti fidi di lei? Sarà una brava servitrice, degna della mia fiducia? – domandò all’uomo.

Piton fece un passo avanti e con la sua voce melliflua e calma rassicurò il suo padrone. – Certo, mio signore. Affiderei a Lily la mia vita. – rispose. E Lily sapeva che nonostante fosse tutta una recita, era la verità. – È leale ed è una strega molto potente e dotata. Sono certo che sarà degna di far parte del vostro esercito. –

Voldemort si zittì per un momento. – Allora, che venga avanti. – concluse.

Severus fece un cenno alla figlioccia.

Lei si avvicinò alla fonte della voce.

\- Pronuncia il giuramento. – ordinò Voldemort.

\- Giuro di servire il mio signore, di seguire i suoi insegnamenti, obbedire ai suoi ordini e essergli fedele fino alla fine. – ripeté dopo Voldemort, con voce ferma e fredda come non era mai stata prima di allora.

Voldemort sospirò, quasi il suo giuramento gli avesse conferito forza. – Marion Lilian Evans è ufficialmente una Mangiamorte. – concluse. – Il Marchio comparirà quando avrai svolto un compito da me affidato. Fino ad allora rimarrai una semplice attendente. –

Lily sorrise, non perché ne fosse entusiasta, ma perché nessuno l’aveva scoperta. Ma poco importava in quel momento, l’importante era che tutti la credessero fiera del risultato appena ottenuto.

Tutti i presenti si alzarono dal tavolo e si avvicinarono alla ragazza per complimentarsi. Lily si volse verso Severus, che come promesso era fermo a pochi passi da lei, il volto ceruleo e tirato.  

Il primo a raggiungerla fu Minus. – Complimenti, signorina Evans. – le disse squittendo.

\- Se possibile. - intervenne lei quando sentì pronunciare il suo cognome. – Vorrei essere chiamata Black. Portare il nome di due Mezzosangue qualsiasi sarebbe un disonore. Vorrei essere chiamata Lily Black, come i Purosangue membri della Onorevole casata dei Black. – concluse e sentì una fitta allo stomaco. _Scusami mamma,_ pensò, _ma non voglio che distruggano il tuo nome, non voglio che lo pronuncino le persone che ti hanno uccisa._

\- Così sia. - acconsentì Voldemort.

Dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con tutti, si avvicinò nuovamente a Piton.

\- Black. - la voce costrinse Lily a voltarsi. Era stato Malfoy a parlare, che adesso si stava avvicinando con sguardo e passo fieri. – Benvenuta fra noi. – disse e lei ringraziò con un cenno del capo. – Forse non sei poi così male come pensavo. Mio figlio potrebbe anche diventare tuo amico, un giorno. – sorrise. – Ma come mai questa decisione improvvisa di unirti a noi? –

A quel punto intervenne Severus. – Lily ha ritenuto opportuno seguire le mie orme, Lucius. – spiegò. – Dopo tutti questi anni passati con me, non avrebbe potuto compiere scelta migliore. –

Lily poté udire la fatica nel pronunciare quelle parole. Discretamente allungò una mano a toccare quella del tutore, per poi ritrarla immediatamente. – Severus mi ha avviato sulla buona strada. – aggiunse volgendosi verso Malfoy. – Ho capito che sta combattendo per una giusta causa e voglio farne parte anche io. È un crimine, signor Malfoy? – lo sfidò.

Lui scosse il capo. – Tutt’altro. –

\- Grazie, signore. – lo ringraziò lei e dentro di sé dovette reprimere l’istinto di sferragli un pugno in pieno viso.

Tutto sembrò filare liscio finché la porta del salone non si spalancò.

La ragazza sentì il suo cuore perdere un colpo e il suo cuore accelerare. Si avvicinò al padrino e poggiò il suo braccio contro quello di lui per cercare sostegno. L’uomo che entrò era lo stesso che aveva ucciso sua madre. Lo stesso che l’aveva torturata senza pietà due anni prima.

Severus intuì e le prese la mano.

\- Oh, giusto in tempo. – disse Voldemort, alle spalle di Lily. – Black, lui è Fenrir Greyback. – disse rivolto alla ragazza. Poi si volse verso il Mangiamorte. – Greyback, lei è Lily Black. Si è unita ai Mangiamorte e ha bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi del suo addestramento. – ordinò. – Penso che potrai imparare molto da lui, Black. Diventerà il tuo mentore e si occuperà di illustrarti come lavorano i Mangiamorte. – spiegò. – Quando ti reputerà pronta, ti affiderò la tua prima missione. –

\- Sarà un piacere, mio signore. – disse l’uomo-lupo accennando un inchino, poi si volse verso Lily e Severus e ghignò. – Avevi ragione, Piton. È stata una fortuna non averla uccisa quel giorno. Adesso potrà esserci molto utile. –

Lily sentì un moto di rabbia invaderla. Quindi Piton sapeva. Sapeva che era stato Greyback e l’aveva avuto sotto il naso per tutto il tempo. E non aveva fatto nulla per vendicare sua madre. _Controllati,_ si disse, _devi controllarti. Non è il momento di esplodere._

 

Quando Lily e Severus uscirono dalla villa, indossarono i loro cappucci e si avviarono verso il fitto del bosco. Non appena furono abbastanza lontani dal covo del Mangiamorte, la ragazza parlò.

\- Lo sapevi. – non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione.

Piton sospirò.

\- Tu sapevi che il Mangiamorte che aveva ucciso la mamma era Greyback. –

\- Sì. – confessò alla fine.

Lily sentì le lacrime bagnarle gli occhi. – Quindi posso dedurre che dato che l’unico ad averlo visto era stato Lupin quando il Molliccio si era tramutato in lui durante la sua lezione, anche lui lo sapesse. Perché è stato proprio lui a raccontartelo, non è così? –

Severus tenne lo sguardo basso. – Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? –

\- Che mi hai mentito. – sputò fuori, furiosa. – Per tutto questo tempo, sia tu che Lupin non avete fatto altro che mentirmi. –

\- Se ti avessimo raccontato la verità sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? – domandò fermandosi.

Lily si volse verso di lui, lo sguardo furioso e carico d’odio. – No. – replicò. – No, probabilmente no, ma non credi che sarebbe stato mio diritto saperlo? –

\- Lily... –

\- Lo ucciderò, Severus. – lo interruppe. – Appena ne avrò l’occasione lo ucciderò, puoi starne certo. –

Piton la prese per le spalle. – Non pensarci neanche. –

\- Non puoi fermarmi! – ringhiò. – Non puoi impedirmi di farlo! Ha ucciso mia madre, Severus! L’ha torturata e uccisa di fronte a me! – gridò sentendo le lacrime rigarle le guance. – Vedo il suo volto nei miei incubi. Sai cosa vuol dire?! Sai quando faccia male rivivere quella scena ancora e ancora, tutte le notti da due anni?! –

Piton lo sapeva. Lo sapeva bene. Capiva perfettamente cosa intendesse dire la figlioccia. – Sì. – disse flebilmente.

A quel punto, Lily si bloccò. – Come? –

\- So cosa vuol dire. – proseguì il pozionista. – Devi credermi. So quanto male faccia, ma ucciderlo non risolverà nulla. Non ti darà pace. –

La ragazza sentì il cuore farsi pesante. Ricordò la storia dell’infanzia di Severus, di ciò che aveva vissuto a causa di suo padre. – Severus, io… –

Lui la interruppe. – La pagherà per quello che ha fatto, ma non ora. Non così. – concluse e poi riprese a camminare.

Lily lo seguì e quando lui le porse le mani, le prese e si Smaterializzarono.

 

Silente, quando li vide entrare nel suo studio, accennò un sorriso. – Severus. Lily. – li salutò. – Com’è andata? –

Severus incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla colonna di fianco alla scrivania di Silente. Poiché non diede segno di voler parlare, lo fece Lily. – Bene, signore. – affermò. – Ho pronunciato il giuramento e mi hanno accolta fra loro. – le parole di Severus continuavano a vorticarle nella mente senza darle tregua.

\- Sei stata brava. – si complimentò il preside. – Severus? –

Il pozionista rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi parlò – Buona notte, _Silente._ – e uscì.

Lily sospirò.

\- È adirato perché pensa che io ti abbia condannata a morte. - spiegò il preside.

\- Ed è così? - domandò lei.

\- Assolutamente no. – rispose fermo – Con lui che veglierà su di te sarai totalmente al sicuro. Sarà pericoloso, certo, ma non permetterò che ti facciano del male, bambina mia. –

Vedendola turbata, il preside riprese.

\- C’è qualcosa che non va, Lily? – domandò.

Lei fece spallucce. – No. – rispose. – Va tutto bene. –

\- Le parole di Severus ti hanno turbata, lo sento. – dichiarò Silente. – La tua mente è in subbuglio, ma lui ha ragione. Uccidere Greyback non ti darà pace. –

\- Non mi importa. –

Albus cercò il suo sguardo. – Davvero vuoi sporcarti le mani del sangue di un uomo di così poco valore? –

\- Se servirà a vendicare mia madre sì. – replicò.

\- So che ciò che Greyback ti ha fatto è terribile ed è normale e legittimo che tu sia furiosa. Sarebbe strano il contrario. – disse. – Ma ucciderlo non ti aiuterà a stare meglio, posso assicurartelo. – sospirò. – In ogni caso la scelta è tua e soltanto tua. Nessuno di noi potrà impedirtelo. –

Lily annuì e abbassò lo sguardo.

Silente sorrise. – Adesso vai a riposare, Lily, sarai stanca. –

La Grifondoro annuì. – Buona giornata, signore. –

 

\- Lily, ma dove corri? – George guardò la ragazza sfrecciarle accanto senza nemmeno salutarlo.

Lei si voltò – Scusa, la Umbridge mi ha messa in punizione. –

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. – Allora che aspetti? – ridacchiò. – Corri! –

Lei sorrise e riprese a correre lungo il corridoio.

Il giorno prima, durante una lezione della Umbridge, aveva fatto l’errore di suggerire a Neville un incantesimo di Difesa. L’insegnate di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure l’aveva scoperta e l’aveva punita immediatamente. Sarebbe dovuta arrivare nel suo ufficio alle 17 per scontare la sua punizione. Ed erano già le 16.55.

Oltre a punirla l’avrebbe ammazzata.

 

Arrivò giusto in tempo. Bussò alla porta e quando la sentì squittire “avanti” dall’interno, la aprì. – Buongiorno, professoressa. – salutò, ancora con il fiatone.

\- Evans, finalmente. Siediti e prendi una pergamena. – le ordinò – Userai una mia penna. L’inchiostro non servirà. – disse vedendo l’alunna cercare il calamaio nella cartella.

Lily si stupì. Una penna senza inchiostro? Strano. – Va bene. –

La professoressa le porse la penna e si posizionò dietro di lei. – Scriva per cento volte “Non devo aiutare i compagni.” – ordinò indicando la pergamena.

Lei annuì e cominciò a scrivere.

“Non devo aiutare i compagni”.

Una, due, tre volte.

“Non devo aiutare i compagni.”

“Non devo aiutare i compagni.”

“Non devo aiutare i compagni.”

Ad un tratto ebbe una fitta alla mano sinistra.

“Non devo aiutare i compagni.”

“Non devo aiutare i compagni.”

Quando guardò nuovamente la mano, vide che era diventata rossa, come se si fosse irritata di colpo e che sul dorso era comparsa una piccola incisione, prima lieve e poi, man mano che continuava a scrivere, sempre più visibile e distinguibile.

Sembravano parole. No. _Erano_ parole.

“Non devo aiutare i compagni”.

 _Ma cosa…?_ pensò sollevando lo sguardo verso la donna. Lei stava bevendo il tè, osservando la pioggia cadere fuori dalla finestra.

\- Continui, signorina Evans. Le ho forse detto di fermarsi? – la incalzò voltandosi verso di lei. – Altre novantuno volte. –

 

Alla fine della punizione Lily si congedò e corse nei bagni. Frugò nella sua cartella in cerca di un fazzoletto. La mano aveva cominciato a sanguinare copiosamente e non dava segno di voler smettere. Le parole incise sulla mano ardevano come se qualcuno la stesse bruciando con una fiamma viva. Il sangue continuava a scorrere lungo il polso e il braccio. Le lacrime cominciarono a scenderle lungo gli zigomi.

Quella donna era pazza. A cosa serviva provocare quel dolore? Cosa avrebbe ottenuto in quel modo? Lei non avrebbe sicuramente smesso di aiutare Neville se lui ne avesse avuto bisogno.

\- Signorina Evans. –

Lily trasalì. Inizialmente pensò che fosse la Umbridge, poi si accorse che la voce che le aveva appena parlato era molto più dolce e ferma. Non era lo squittio fastidioso che usciva dalle labbra della Umbridge quando parlava.

\- Perché non sei in Sala Grande per la cena? - domandò la professoressa McGranitt varcando la soglia del bagno e avvicinandosi.

\- Emicrania. - mentì lei asciugandosi le lacrime e nascondendo la mano.

\- Certo. - la donna aveva capito che aveva mentito – Cos’hai in mano? – domandò.

\- Niente. - rispose lei, prontamente.

La McGranitt le rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero. – Fammi vedere. – ordinò e le prese la mano per studiarla attentamente – Come te lo sei fatto? –

Lily non rispose.

\- Lily. - la voce si era fatta più severa.

La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi della sua madrina. Non avrebbe potuto mentirle ancora. Non aveva senso, l’avrebbe scoperto comunque. – La professoressa Umbridge mi ha punita per aver aiutato Neville. – spiegò infine.

\- Cosa?! – esclamò lei. - È questa la sua punizione? È intollerabile. – riprese scuotendo il capo. – Vieni, sciacqualo. – aggiunse poi dolcemente. Portò la mano dell’alunna sotto il getto d’acqua del rubinetto.

D’istinto Lily la ritrasse.

\- Lascia che la ferita si pulisca o si infetterà. – le consigliò.

Lily annuì, gli occhi ancora lucidi.

La professoressa la osservò e sospirò. – Mi dispiace, Lily. – disse. – Quella donna... –

\- Non le piace? – chiese lei cautamente.

La McGranitt sollevò lo sguardo. – Dire che non mi piace è decisamente riduttivo. – confessò.

Lily sorrise amaramente – Siamo in due. –

La donna le sfiorò la guancia con la mano e continuò. – Se dovesse farlo ancora, non esitare a venire da me, d’accordo? –

Lei annuì. – Grazie, professoressa. –

\- Minerva! - la voce di Severus risuonò nel bagno. – Minerva, ma dove sei? –

\- Sono qui, Severus. – rispose lei continuando a pulire la ferita di Lily.

\- Ti ho cercata ovunque. Albus era preoccupato. – continuò. – Ma cosa fai nel bagno delle ragazze? – quando vide la figlioccia si bloccò. – Lily? –

La ragazza volse lo sguardo verso il padrino. – Ciao, Severus. – disse abbassando la testa.

\- Non dovresti essere a cena? – chiese duramente, avvicinandosi. Poi guardò la mano della figlioccia e si zittì. – Cos’hai fatto alla mano? –

Lei non rispose.

\- Lily. - ripeté lui insistentemente – Non voglio ripeterlo ancora. –

La ragazza fece per parlare, ma la McGranitt intervenne. – È stata la professoressa Umbridge. – spiegò. – Voleva punirla per aver aiutato Paciock. –

Severus inspirò profondamente e strinse i pugni tanto da far sbiancare le nocche.

Lily pensò che si sarebbe arrabbiato con lei. Al padrino non piaceva che lei aiutasse in continuazione Neville, glielo aveva detto chiaramente.

\- Questa è l’ultima cosa che ha fatto. – ringhiò il pozionista e fece per uscire.

\- Severus, aspetta. – lo richiamò la McGranitt. – Non puoi fare nulla. È inquisitore supremo, ricordi? – gli rammentò.

\- Non mi interessa! – sbottò lui, tornando sui suoi passi. – Secondo te è un buon metodo fare del male agli studenti? Non sono contro le punizioni, lo sai, ma questo è davvero troppo. –

\- Severus, ti prego, non dirle niente. – questa volta a parlare fu Lily.

\- Perché non dovrei? – chiese di rimando, incrociando il suo sguardo. – Ti ha fatto del male e io devo proteggerti. – disse muovendosi nuovamente verso di lei.

\- E se trovasse il modo di fartela pagare? Ricorda che lavora per il Ministero. – spiegò – Non voglio che tu corra rischi per me. –

L’uomo sospirò. – Lei non ha il diritto di farti questo. –

\- Lo so, ma se fa questo a noi studenti, immagina cosa potrebbe fare a voi insegnanti. –

\- Ci penso io. – affermò la professoressa.

Lily sussultò. – No, professoressa, non voglio che la Umbridge... –

\- Stai tranquilla, Lily, non può farmi nulla. Non finché sono la vicepreside. – affermò e uscì velocemente dal bagno. Si diresse nella Sala Grande, dove la Umbridge stava ancora pranzando. – Professoressa! – la sua voce risuonò per tutta la sala.

La Umbridge sollevò il capo dal piatto.

Anche Silente si era voltato e aveva interrotto la sua conversazione con Vitious.

\- Qualche problema, Minerva? – disse l’altra con aria di sfida e con la sua voce più irritante.

\- Come si permette? – esclamò la McGranitt. – Come si permette di punire i _miei_ studenti con questi metodi? – il suo tono era duro. Era furiosa, tanto che alcuni studenti si alzarono dalle tavole e si allontanarono.

\- Mi sembra che lei voglia contestare la mia autorità, nella _mia_ aula, Minerva. – ringhiò.

\- Niente affatto, Dolores. Io contesto i suoi metodi medioevali! – replicò. – Non le permetterò più utilizzarli sui _miei_ studenti. Ha capito bene? –

\- Quindi secondo lei non andrebbero puniti? - domandò la donna di rimando e si alzò dal tavolo dirigendosi verso la Sala d’Ingresso.

Le professoresse salirono le grandi scalinate.

\- Non ho detto questo. – affermò la McGranitt.

\- Oh, ma davvero? – la sfidò l’altra. – Sono una donna tollerante, ma se c’è una cosa che non posso accettare è la _slealtà._ – sibilò.

La McGranitt scese di un gradino e le rivolse uno sguardo rabbioso.

\- Informerò Cornelius della situazione di Hogwarts. Le cose qui sono peggiori di quanto credessi. Il Ministero effettuerà in intervento immediato. – continuò la professoressa di Difesa. – Adesso se vuole scusarmi, avrei molto da fare. – e si allontanò.

La McGranitt guardò la Umbridge allontanarsi e sospirò.

 

Quando arrivarono le vacanze di Natale, Lily poté finalmente scrivere a Remus per chiedergli di raggiungerla e parlare riguardo la faccenda di Greyback. Sapere che sia lui che Piton erano a conoscenza dell’identità dell’assassino di sua madre ma avessero scelto di nasconderglielo la faceva infuriare ogni qualvolta il pensiero la sfiorava. Doveva parlare con Remus, doveva chiedergli spiegazioni prima che la rabbia diventasse troppa e insostenibile.

La ragazza diede appuntamento a Lupin nel parco di Spinner’s End, il pomeriggio della Vigilia di Natale. Non voleva litigare con lui, ma l’idea che lui le avesse mentito ancora, le faceva contorcere lo stomaco e le impediva persino di pensare con lucidità. Si fidava ciecamente di Remus, era un suo caro amico e teneva molto a lui, ma se non le avesse fornito una valida spiegazione per averle tenuta nascosta una cosa del genere, questa volta non l’avrebbe perdonato.

Qualche minuto dopo il suo arrivo al parco, l’uomo si Smaterializzò accanto ad un gruppo di alberi, nascosto dalle fronde. Il suo arrivo venne annunciato da un sonoro _TAC!,_ che fece aumentare il battito cardiaco di Lily: era arrivato il momento della verità. Quando lui la vide accanto alle altalene le andò incontro.

\- Ciao. – la salutò sorridendole.

Lily sorrise a sua volta. – Ciao. Come stai? –

\- Bene, grazie. Tu stai bene? – chiese lui aggrottando le sopracciglia. – Sei un po’ pallida. Hai ancora avuto quegli attacchi? –

Lei ignorò la domanda. – Sto bene. – assicurò. – Scusa se ti ho fatto correre qui la Vigilia di Natale, ma dovevo parlarti di una cosa importante e non potevo aspettare fino a Capodanno. – disse guidandolo fino alle altalene, dove si sedettero.

Remus annuì. – Di cosa si tratta? –

Lily, avendo preparato attentamente le parole da pronunciare, decise di andare dritta al punto. – Severus mi ha detto chi ha ucciso mia madre. – esordì.

Lupin sembrò spiazzato.

\- Mi ha detto che è stato Fenrir Greyback. – proseguì. – E considerando che il giorno in cui il Molliccio si è tramutato in lui, l’unica persona presente eri tu, so che sei stato tu a riferirlo a Piton. Quindi anche tu lo conosci. –

Il Mannaro abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Remus – lo chiamò. – So che lo conosci, quindi voglio sapere perché me lo avete tenuto nascosto. Perché _tu_ me lo hai tenuto nascosto. –

\- Lily… -

Lei lo interruppe. – E non dirmi che è perché ero solo una bambina. – disse. – Sono abbastanza grande da capire e voglio che mi spieghi perché me lo avete nascosto. – ripeté – Voglio sapere perché nessuno di voi si è preso il disturbo di dirmi che Greyback era l’assassino di mia madre. –

\- Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? – domandò lui con un filo di voce. – Una volta che avessi saputo la verità, tua madre sarebbe tornata da te? –

Lily sgranò gli occhi, colpita in pieno petto da quelle parole. – Mia madre non centra! – esclamò. – Avete preferito farmi credere che fosse stato Sirius! Sai quanto l’ho odiato prima di conoscere la verità? –

\- Non sapevamo che fosse stato Greyback. – si giustificò. – Non fino a che non hai fronteggiato il Molliccio. –

\- Ma una volta capito che era stato lui perché continuare a mentire? Perché incolpare mio zio, piuttosto che mettermi al corrente della verità? –

Remus scosse il capo e sospirò. – È complicato. –

\- Spiegamelo. –

\- Non capiresti. –

\- Mettimi alla prova! –

Lupin sospirò. – Lily, per favore. – la implorò coprendosi il volto con le mani. – Tenta di capire. Non potevamo dirtelo con il rischio di spezzarti il cuore. Era già abbastanza aver perso tua madre, sapevamo che non avresti retto. –

\- Bugiardo. – quasi ringhiò, colta da un’improvvisa rabbia. La vista le si appannò. – Non è questa la ragione. – dichiarò. – Basta mentire. Per una volta, una _maledetta_ volta, dimmi la verità. –

\- Non posso. - sussurrò, improvvisamente pallido.

Lily scattò in piedi. – Remus, sei mio amico e sai quanto tenga a te, ma se non mi racconterai la verità non mi rivedrai più, te lo assicuro. – lo avvertì. – Non ti permetterò più di avvicinarti a me e sai bene che se dovessi dire a Severus di tenerti lontano da me, lui lo farebbe. –

Il Mannaro non si mosse, né diede segno di voler parlare.

Lily sentì il cuore farsi pesante. Perché tutti continuavano a mentirle e a trattarla come una bambina? Trattenne a stento le lacrime e per nasconderle si voltò e si incamminò verso l’uscita del parco. Era stufa. La trattavano come una bambina? Bene, allora si sarebbe comportata come tale.

Remus scattò in piedi e la seguì. – Lily! – la chiamò e la prese per un braccio. – Aspetta. –

Lei si divincolò dalla sua presa. – Lasciami andare! –

\- Ti prego, fermati. –

\- No! – ringhiò. – Non avevi il diritto di mentirmi su una cosa così importante! – le lacrime le rigarono le guance. – Dici di tenere a me, ma non fai altro che mentire. Tu come tutti gli altri. Non fate altro che raccontare bugie su bugie con la scusa che dovete proteggermi. – affermò. – Be’, indovinate un po’: non potrete proteggermi sempre. E la prova di tutto ciò è ciò che Fenrir Greyback ha fatto a mia madre. –

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, l’uomo replicò. – Mi dispiace. –

\- E credi che basti? Credi che basterà a farti perdonare? – chiese. – Non voglio che ti avvicini a me mai più, Remus. Stammi lontano. –

Lupin la prese nuovamente per un braccio, prima che potesse allontanarsi. – No. – replicò, gli occhi colmi di dolore e paura. – Lily, per favore… – la implorò. – Sei la mia unica amica… non puoi lasciarmi. –

\- Allora dimmi la verità. – disse Lily puntando gli occhi in quelli di lui. – È la tua ultima possibilità. Raccontami tutto o farai meglio ad abituarti all’idea di avermi persa, perché sappi che non ti perdonerò mai se scoprirò che mi hai mentito di nuovo. –

\- Io non... – chiuse gli occhi, interrompendosi. – Non voglio perderti. –

\- Non succederà se mi dirai la verità. –

\- Sarà la verità ad allontanarti da me. – replicò. – Per questo non l’ho mai raccontato a nessuno. – spiegò. – Non sono mai _riuscito_ a raccontarlo a nessuno. Forse l’unico a sapere la verità era Silente, che l’aveva scoperto solo perché è un abile Legilimante. – un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra. – Nemmeno Sirius lo sapeva, perché se l’avesse scoperto se ne sarebbe andato. –

Lily si pentì immediatamente per ciò che aveva minacciato di fare, per averlo minacciato di abbandonarlo e non permettergli di avvicinarsi più.

Lui sospirò. – Fenrir Greyback è un Lupo Mannaro. – disse. – È stato lui a mordermi. –

 

\- È successo quando avevo sette anni. – esordì Remus. – Non ricordo esattamente come mi imbattei in lui, forse nel boschetto dietro casa mentre giocavo in un pomeriggio d’estate, ma ricordo bene quello che provai. Era spaventoso già allora. Quando mi vide… - inspirò profondamente. – Quando mi vide tentò di avvicinarmi, doveva aver fiutato il mio odore da lontano e doveva aver capito che molto spesso ero solo. Anche quel giorno ero solo, avevo sette anni e non avrei mai potuto immaginare che… Provai a scappare. Quando intuii ciò che stava per accadere tentai di scappare e tornare a casa, ma non ce la feci. Greyback era troppo veloce e troppo forte per me e quando mi prese… – la voce tremò. – Mi avrebbe ucciso. Se non fosse arrivato mio padre, se non l’avesse fatto scappare io sarei morto. –

Lily ascoltava senza parole, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime.   

\- Ma era troppo tardi. – proseguì. – Greyback mi aveva già morso e quando mio padre mi trovò in un lago di sangue non poté fare altro che portarmi al San Mungo per evitare che gli morissi fra le braccia. – sospirò. – Quando mi svegliai, mia madre era lì al mio fianco e quando mi raccontò ciò che era successo, la prima cosa che le domandai fu dove si trovasse mio padre. E lei mi rispose che non ne aveva idea. – si infilò le mani in tasca per riscaldarle. – Lo scoprii un mese dopo, quando due Auror vennero a bussare alla nostra porta per dirmi che avevano trovato il suo cadavere dissanguato e fatto a pezzi a qualche chilometro da casa nostra. –

A Lily sfuggì un singhiozzo.

\- Due anni dopo, lo stesso destino toccò a mia madre e sapevo bene che l’autore di quelle barbarie era proprio Greyback. Quando mi ha morso, prima che mio padre lo allontanasse da me, mi aveva sussurrato all’orecchio che sarebbe tornato a prendere anche loro. – le lacrime ormai gli stavano rigando le guance e la voce era sempre più rotta. – E così ha fatto. E io sono rimasto completamente solo, con solo il senso di colpa e la Luna Piena ad accompagnarmi ovunque andassi. – chinò il capo per nascondere le lacrime e il tremore che l’avevano colto. – Per questo non te l’ho detto. Perché sapevo che avrei dovuto raccontarti la mia storia e sapevo che se tu avessi scoperto che Greyback era un Lupo Mannaro, non mi avresti più voluto. –

\- Cosa? – chiese in un sussurro.

\- Avresti pensato che avrei potuto diventare come lui e farti del male. – singhiozzò.

\- Davvero mi reputi capace di una cosa del genere? – chiese con le lacrime agli occhi. – Davvero credi che potrei pensare una cosa del genere di te? –

Remus gemette. – È quello che pensano tutti. – affermò. – Ma non volevo che tu… non volevo che la pensassi così, che credessi che io avrei voluto farti del male. Non volevo perderti e nasconderti la verità era l’unico modo per... – si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Remus, sei uno stupido. – le sfuggì dalle labbra. – Io non potrei mai pensare una cosa del genere di te. – Lily sospirò e, alzandosi in punta di pieni, gli circondò il collo con le braccia. Gli accarezzò in capelli e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. – Non pensare nemmeno per un secondo che io potrei odiarti o avere paura di te. Non pensare neanche per un solo istante che ti lascerei. – sussurrò. Lo strinse forte a sé, lasciando che l’uomo affondasse il capo nell’incavo del suo collo e piangesse. – Tu non sei e non sarai mai come Greyback. –

Quando i singhiozzi si fecero più sommessi, l’uomo parlò. – Scusa. – mormorò contro la sua spalla. – Scusa se ti ho mentito e se ho pensato che potessi... –

\- Smettila di scusarti. – replicò lei accarezzandogli i capelli. – Sono io che devo chiederti scusa per le cose che ho detto. Non avevo idea di quello che Greyback ti avesse fatto. – la ragazza sciolse la stretta e gli prese il volto fra le mani. – Non oso immaginare quanto tu abbia sofferto. – gli accarezzò le guance, poi poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui.

Le mani di Remus si poggiarono sui suoi fianchi. – Non allontanarmi, Lily. – la supplicò. – Sei la mia unica amica, non lasciarmi anche tu. Non lo sopporterei. –

\- Non lo farò, Remus. – assicurò. – Mai, te lo prometto. – poi si allontanò da lui e accennò un sorriso. – Te l’avevo detto, no? –

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Cosa? –

\- Che se avessi conosciuto altri Lupi Mannari, tu saresti stato comunque il mio preferito. – disse con dolcezza. – Sei il mio Lupo preferito e lo rimarrai sempre. –

Lupin rise. – Grazie, Lily. – la strinse nuovamente a sé, accarezzandole i capelli.

\- Ti voglio bene, Rem. – sussurrò lei, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

\- Ti voglio bene anch’io. –


	17. Rapimento

 

 

\- Hermione! – gridò Lily. Era entrata nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro dopo aver passato un intero pomeriggio con George. Il ragazzo doveva parlare con Harry riguardo la prossima partita di Quidditch contro i Tassorosso, così i due l’avevano cercato ovunque, ma non l’avevano trovato. Non era nemmeno da Hagrid, il che aveva fatto insospettire la cugina, che dopo aver rassicurato George, aveva deciso di tornare in dormitorio. – Hermione, hai visto Harry? –

\- No. Per la verità è da questa mattina che non lo vedo. – rispose l’amica, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Perché? È successo qualcosa? –  

\- No. – rispose Lily, accennando un sorriso rassicurante. – Forse è già al campo da Quidditch per allenarsi. Gli parlerò più tardi. Grazie comunque, Mione. – _Harry ma dove sei finito?_ pensò preoccupata. Si avviò verso l’uscita.

Hermione la bloccò. – Ma dove vai? –

L’altra si voltò. – Ehm… devo andare a parlare alla McGranitt riguardo ai G.U.F.O. – mentì. – Ci vediamo dopo. – e uscì dal ritratto.

Lily corse giù per le scale e imboccò il corridoio verso la classe di Trasfigurazione. Entrò nell’aula e bussò alla porta dell’ufficio della McGranitt. La donna, quando la invitò ad entrare, era intenta a correggere i compiti di Trasfigurazione seduta alla scrivania.

Lily entrò di corsa, con il fiatone. – Professoressa! – esclamò

\- Evans – la salutò lei sollevando lo sguardo dai fogli, ma quando vide che era pallida e che stava ansimando, scattò in piedi e si avvicinò. – Stai male? Cosa succede? –

\- Non riesco a trovare Harry. –

\- Come? -

\- È sparito da questa mattina. – confessò. – Ho paura che gli sia successo qualcosa. –

\- Vieni, cara. – disse la donna. – Andiamo dal preside. –

 

Arrivate nell’ufficio, videro che Silente era in piedi accanto alla finestra. Sembrava sovrappensiero e stava osservando il giardino fuori dalla finestra. Nuvole nere stavano coprendo il cielo, oscurando il sole e rendendo il paesaggio circostante molto più tetro.

\- Albus? - lo chiamò la McGranitt.

Quando Silente si voltò accennò un sorriso. – Minerva. Lily. – le salutò. – È successo qualcosa? –

\- Harry è scomparso. – rispose la ragazza. – L’ho cercato per tutto il pomeriggio, in ogni parte del Castello, ma non riesco a trovarlo. Sono preoccupata, non si fa vedere da stamattina. –

\- Siete sicuri che non sia nel dormitorio? - domandò l’uomo, apparentemente tranquillo.

Lily annuì. – Nessuno in Sala Comune l’ha visto. – affermò. – E oggi aveva gli allenamenti di Quidditch. Non ne ha mai perso uno. –

 

Il preside annuì. – Minerva, ricontrolla il dormitorio maschile e femminile e anche tutte le aule. – ordinò alla donna, ancora in piedi accanto all’alunna. – Vai anche alle Serre e al campo da Quidditch, se qualcuno fa domande, rassicurali dicendo che è tutto sotto controllo. Non dobbiamo allarmare nessuno. –

\- Certo, Albus. – rispose lei. Poi poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Lily. – Lo troveremo, Lily, stai tranquilla. – le accarezzò una guancia e poi uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Appena la McGranitt ebbe lasciato l’ufficio, Silente si avvicinò alla Grifondoro. – È al Ministero. – affermò.

\- Come, scusi? – domandò lei. Ma se sapeva dov’era perché aveva mandato la McGranitt a cercarlo per tutta la scuola?

\- È al Ministero. – ripeté. – Lucius Malfoy vuole obbligarlo a trovare la profezia che lo riguarda. Solo i diretti interessati possono recuperarla. Malfoy non poteva farlo da solo, aveva bisogno che Harry lo facesse per lui ed è riuscito ad attirarlo lì per costringerlo. –

Alla ragazza fu tutto più chiaro. – Devo aiutare Harry. – affermò.

\- No, devi aiutare Malfoy. – la bloccò il Preside.

\- Cosa? – domandò lei, perplessa – Malfoy? Mio cugino rischia la vita e io devo aiutare Lucius Malfoy? –

\- Se non lo farai la tua copertura salterà e ti uccideranno. – insistette. – Ti fidi di me, Lily? – le chiese poggiandole le mani sulle spalle.

\- Certo. -

\- Allora devi andare al Ministero. – ripeté. – Dì a Malfoy che hai sentito che sto arrivando per salvare Harry. –

\- Ma così avranno un vantaggio. – fece notare la Grifondoro.

\- Lo so. – affermò – Lui uscirà allo scoperto per affrontarmi e tu prenderai la profezia. –

\- Dove la devo portare? - domandò lei.

\- Da Voldemort. – vedendo la sua espressione perplessa, continuò. – Fidati di me, Lily. Ti prometto che salverò Harry, ma tu devi fare quello che ti dico. –

Lei annuì. – Come arrivo al Ministero? –

Il preside indicò il camino dietro la sua scrivania. – Usa il camino. –

Lily lo raggiunse, prese un po’ di polvere e parlò scandendo bene le parole. – Ministero della Magia! –

Qualche secondo dopo si ritrovò in una specie di piazza coperta piena di camini simili a quello in cui si era ritrovata. Alcune persone camminavano sulla piazza, senza nemmeno far caso al fatto che una ragazzina stesse camminando accanto a loro invece che essere a scuola.

Lily si guardò intorno. _Dove sei Harry?_ pensò e dopo essersi voltata più volte decise di proseguire diritto. Raggiunto un angolo isolato decise di Disilludersi per non rischiare di essere bloccata da qualche Auror di passaggio. Corse per il Ministero per circa dieci minuti, schivando gufi e dipendenti di ogni dipartimento, prima di trovare la stanza giusta. I corridoi erano tutti uguali e anche le porte e l’arredamento. Era impossibile orientarsi se era la prima volta che ci si ritrovava all’interno.

Finalmente intravide Malfoy Senior alla fine di un corridoio lunghissimo. Accelerò il passo e ruppe l’incantesimo, tornando ad essere visibile. Sollevò una mano per farsi vedere e lo chiamò. – Signor Malfoy! –

L’uomo si voltò. – Black? – chiese perplesso – Cosa fai qui? Come facevi a sapere…? –

\- Ho sentito Silente dire che sarebbe venuto a cercare mio cugino. – spiegò. – Sta arrivando. Dobbiamo recuperare la profezia e andarcene. – concluse.

L’uomo annuì. – Non sono riuscito a convincerlo a darmela. –

\- La prendo io. – lo tranquillizzò. – Lo convincerò a darmela. –

\- D’accordo, io vado ad aspettare Silente. – affermò. – Ci vediamo in piazza. –

 

I due si lasciarono davanti ad una porta nera come la pece e con intarsi dorati. Quando fu sola, Lily girò il pomello. Harry stava seduto su una sedia, le mani e i piedi bloccati da corde e la testa chinata in avanti. Possibile che nessuno si fosse accorto del fatto che Harry Potter fosse stato legato e malmenato all’interno del Ministero?

Quando lo osservò meglio, vide che il volto era tumefatto e che diversi lividi gli coprivano il collo e le braccia. _Mio Dio,_ pensò, _cosa ti hanno fatto, Harry?_

Gli si avvicinò e solo quando gli fu davanti notò un rigonfiamento nella tasca. La profezia. Era riuscito a nasconderla facendo credere al signor Malfoy di non averla ancora trovata.

Facendo attenzione a non romperla la prese e se la mise in tasca.

\- Harry – disse e lo scrollò per svegliarlo.

Il ragazzo emise un gemito

\- Harry - lo chiamò ancora. _Avanti, svegliati, i Mangiamorte saranno qui tra poco e ci uccideranno,_ pensò. – Svegliati, avanti. –

Finalmente suo cugino aprì gli occhi emettendo un gemito sommesso.

\- Harry, vieni. Dobbiamo andare! - lo incalzò. – Riesci ad alzarti? – chiese.

Lui annuì.

Lily lo liberò e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, reggendolo per i fianchi. Le gambe sembravano non poterlo reggere, perciò si issò il suo braccio su una spalla e lo trascinò a forza fuori dalla stanza.

\- Come facevi a… a sapere dov’ero? - domandò lui in un sussurro.

Lily si fermò ad un bivio, studiando la strada da imboccare. Prese il corridoio a sinistra. – Silente. – rispose sbrigativa, sperando che non facesse altre domande che avrebbe dovuto portarla a risposte scomode. – Adesso risparmia le forse, dobbiamo andarcene prima che arrivino i Mangiamorte. –

Tentò di accelerare il passo. Svoltò nuovamente a sinistra e uscirono nella grande piazza coperta. Di Malfoy non c’era traccia. _Che codardo,_ pensò lei. _Appena ha scoperto che sarebbe arrivato Silente è scappato!_ pensò furiosa. Come poteva essere un servo di Voldemort, se era terrorizzato da Silente?

Harry stava diventando pesante e senza che Lily potesse evitarlo, caddero entrambi a terra. Lei si sollevò reggendosi sulle braccia e fece stendere il cugino sulla schiena. – Harry! – lo chiamò scuotendolo. – Alzati, ti prego! – niente, sembrava svenuto. _Oh, no,_ pensò disperata, _non adesso! Avanti, Harry…_

\- Traditrice! - gridò una voce alle sue spalle. Bellatrix Lestrange stava correndo verso di lei con sguardo minaccioso. Era fuggita a settembre da Azkaban e in nove mesi si era ripulita ed era ritornata ad essere la serva più fidata di Voldemort.

Lily l’aveva già incontrata e di una cosa era certa: era totalmente pazza. Quella donna non si fidava di lei né di Piton – proprio quanto loro non si fidavano di lei – e per questo era una potenziale minaccia alla loro copertura.

Prima che potesse Cruciarla o tradirla, Lily prese la bacchetta. – _Stupeficium!_ – gridò e la donna cadde a terra. A quel punto la giovane le si avvicinò e pronunciò un altro incantesimo. – _Oblivion!_ – e i suoi ricordi vennero modificati.

L’incantesimo non sarebbe durato a lungo, si sarebbe risvegliata e l’avrebbe uccisa o, ancora peggio, avrebbe fatto saltare la sua copertura e a ucciderla ci avrebbe pensato Greyback. Doveva sbrigarsi, ma non poteva portare Harry, privo di sensi, con sé nel camino. Che cosa poteva fare?

Silente doveva essere lì già da un po’, ma perché non era ancora arrivato?

Avrebbe potuto mandare un Patronus, ma i Mangiamorte l’avrebbero intercettato insieme al messaggio.

 _Ok, Lily, non farti prendere dal panico_ , si disse, ma la situazione stava decisamente sfuggendo al suo controllo.

Poi ebbe un lampo di genio. Su un libro aveva letto di un incantesimo che permetteva di creare un collegamento empatico con una persona, in modo da poterle parlare a distanza senza l’ausilio di Patronus o messaggi scritti, nel caso non fosse stato possibile comunicare in altro modo. L’inconveniente era che le due persone sarebbero rimaste legate indissolubilmente. Era pericoloso creare un legame del genere, si disse, soprattutto con un mago potente quanto Silente.

Un camino si accese e le fiamme verdi divamparono al suo interno. Una figura emerse avanzando nella piazza.

Lily ansimò. Non era Silente, ma Dolohov, che quando la vide aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Black, cosa diavolo fai qui? – ringhiò.

La giovane, non sapendo che fare, prima che si avvicinasse troppo Schiantò il Mangiamorte e gli cancellò la memoria proprio come aveva fatto con Bellatrix.

Non poteva continuare così, avrebbe dovuto Schiantare e Obliviare l’intero esercito del Mangiamorte? Doveva chiamare Silente immediatamente. Si concentrò e pensò intensamente al preside, poi pronunciò l’incantesimo.

– _Empathic_ _N_ _exu_ _!_ –

Nella sua mente ci fu una sorta di esplosione. Le sembrò che si fosse aperta di colpo per lasciare entrare qualcosa. Quando poté sentire i pensieri dell’uomo, capì che il collegamento era stato creato, così parlò.

 _Professore si sbrighi, la prego,_ disse nella sua mente. _Harry è svenuto, sta male, e i Mangiamorte arriveranno! Ci aiuti,_ lo implorò, _per favore_. Non sapeva se avesse ricevuto il messaggio, ma non poté fare altro che aspettare.

 

Qualche minuto dopo Silente si Smaterializzò davanti a lei e quando la vide, il suo volto si rilassò visibilmente. Si avvicinò, si inginocchiò accanto a Harry e osservò la giovane.

\- Stai bene, Lily? – chiese.

\- Professore… - disse lei, felice di vederlo. – Mi dispiace di aver creato un collegamento empatico, ma non sapevo cosa fare. I Mangiamorte saranno qui a momenti. – spiegò. – Ho già Schiantato e Obliviato Bellatrix e Dolohov, ma se qualcun altro… - 

Lui non la lasciò concludere. – Va tutto bene. – la rassicurò. – Adesso vai o la copertura salterà. Torna ad Hogwarts e restaci fino a che non sarò tornato con Harry. D’accordo? –

Lily annuì ed entrò nel primo camino. Silente se la sarebbe cavata.

\- Hogwarts! – disse e sparì tra le fiamme.

 

Lily riapparve nel camino dell’ufficio di Silente. Tutti gli altri erano stati bloccati dalla Umbridge e quello dell’ufficio del preside era l’unico ancora funzionante. La ragazza venne sbalzata fuori e atterrò sulle ginocchia, strisciando i palmi sulla fredda pietra del pavimento, gemendo dal dolore.

Seduto davanti alla scrivania del preside c’era Piton, che quando la vide aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Lily? – chiese, avvicinandosi e aiutandola ad alzarsi da terra. – Ma cosa sta succedendo? – esclamò. – Dov’eri finita? –

Lei gli raccontò tutto ciò che era successo, senza tralasciare alcun particolare, in modo che se Piton avesse dovuto difenderla davanti ai Mangiamorte, avrebbe potuto farlo senza essere scoperto.

\- E Silente ti ha mandata lì da sola? – chiese Severus, incredulo, quando la ragazza ebbe concluso il racconto.

Lei annuì. – Era l’unico modo. – spiegò – Ho detto a Malfoy che avevo sentito Silente dire qualcosa al riguardo. Io desto molti meno sospetti di te. –

Lui annuì. – Ciò non toglie che ti abbia messa in pericolo. –

Lily sorrise. – Sto bene. – affermò. – Be’, a parte l’atterraggio, ovviamente. – disse sollevando le mani, coperte di graffi sanguinanti sui palmi.

Lui le prese tra le sue. – Fammi vedere. – disse il padrino e dopo averle studiate attentamente, con un colpo di bacchetta le rimise a posto in modo che non rimanessero che piccole cicatrici come unica testimonianza di ciò che era successo.

\- Grazie, Sev. – disse lei e si sedette al suo fianco, in attesa del ritorno del preside.

 

Un’ora dopo Silente apparve nel suo ufficio.

Lily e Severus erano ancora seduti ad aspettare, decisamente preoccupati per quel ritardo.

\- Albus, dove sei stato? - domandò impettito Piton.

Il preside si sedette in silenzio, massaggiandosi le tempie.

\- Professore? – lo chiamò Lily – Cos’è successo? –

Lui sollevò lo sguardo. – Voldemort è risorto. –

\- Cosa? - chiesero in coro la ragazza e il padrino. Sapevano che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, ma non toglieva che fosse una notizia scioccante e inaspettata.

\- Gli serviva il sangue di Harry, per questo l’hanno attirato al Ministero. E ora gli servirà la profezia. - concluse volgendo lo sguardo verso Lily.

Lei capì e si alzò, seguita dal padrino. – Andiamo subito. –

Si avvicinarono al camino e comparvero di nuovo al Ministero. Da lì i due si Smaterializzarono nel bosco vicino alla villa nel bosco. Non poteva ancora viaggiare da sola, perciò era inevitabile che Piton dovesse accompagnarla.

Fece un bel respiro. Se il Signore Oscuro era davvero tornato, allora l’avrebbe visto nella sua vera forma. Un fremito di paura la colse e un brivido le serpeggiò lungo la schiena. Chiuse la mente come le aveva insegnato il padrino, prese un bel respiro e bussò.

Ad aprirle fu Dolohov, che non sembrava ricordare nulla di ciò che era successo. – Black. Piton. Venite. – li invitò ad entrare.

La ragazza e l’uomo lo seguirono nel salone. Seduta al capo del tavolo stava una figura cadaverica con un lungo mantello nero. Al suo fianco c’era il più grosso serpente che Lily avesse mai visto.

\- Black. – disse Voldemort con la sua voce sibilante e melliflua. – Finalmente posso vederti bene e conoscerti come si deve. –

\- Mio signore. – salutò lei, sfoggiando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi e chinando il capo in segno di rispetto. – Sono contenta che siate tornato. Giusto in tempo per questa. – si inchinò e porse al padrone la sfera con la profezia di Harry.

\- Bene, sei riuscita a recuperare la profezia, vedo. – si congratulò prendendo la piccola sfera. Per un momento la sua mano sfiorò quella della ragazza e lei dovette reprimere un brivido. – Mi sembrava di aver assegnato questo compito a Lucius. – fece notare, volgendo lo sguardo verso il biondo.

Lui avanzò, chinando il capo. – Mio signore, io ho pensato a portarvi il sangue di Potter perché poteste risorgere. – si giustificò parlando con un tono piatto e quasi impercettibile.

\- Ti avevo chiesto la profezia. – fece notare Voldemort.

\- Lo so, mio signore, ma… - tentò di ribattere, ma non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che cadde a terra contorcendosi dal dolore, colpito da una Cruciatus lanciata da Voldemort.

\- Sei un buono a nulla. – ringhiò il Signore Oscuro. – Verrai punito. – poi si rivolse nuovamente a Lily. – Complimenti, Black. Sei stata brava oggi. – concluse rivolgendole un sorriso che la fece rabbrividire. – Verrai ricompensata. -

\- Vi ringrazio, mio signore. – disse chinando il capo e mettendosi in piedi. – Ho fatto soltanto il mio dovere. –

\- Ora puoi andare. – disse ghignando. – A Hogwarts ti staranno cercando. –

La ragazza si congedò e uscì insieme a Piton.

Quando uscirono dalla villa ed entrarono nel fitto del bosco, Lily i fermò, poggiando la schiena ad un albero per riprendere fiato.

Severus non fece domande. Si limitò ad avvicinarsi per abbracciarla. Le accarezzò i capelli e la sollevò leggermente da terra, stringendola forte a sé. – È finita. – sussurrò a suo orecchio. Lily lasciò che alcune lacrime le rigassero le guance. – Oggi ho avuto paura di rovinare tutto. –

\- Non è stato così. – fece notare Piton. – Hai saputo gestire la situazione utilizzando incantesimi di livello avanzato. Hai impedito che la tua copertura fosse compromessa e hai protetto Potter prima che gli facessero del male. – spiegò. – Sei stata brava. –

Lily affondò il capo nell’incavo del suo collo. – Grazie. –

\- Sono orgoglioso di te. – sussurrò.

La ragazza allontanò il viso da quello del padrino per guardarlo negli occhi. – Davvero? –

\- Sì. – rispose lui con ovvietà.

\- Credevo che fossi arrabbiato. –

Severus aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Perché avrei dovuto essere arrabbiato? –

\- Perché ho scelto di diventare una Mangiamorte, nonostante sapessi tutti ciò che hai passato tu e le conseguenze che avrebbe comportato. – spiegò.

Lui sospirò e la rimise a terra, prendendole il volto fra le mani. – Sono furioso, ma con Silente. – spiegò. – Non potrei mai essere arrabbiato con te solo perché hai deciso di proteggere le persone che ami. Tu sei coraggiosa e meravigliosa. E tutto ciò che nessuno di noi è mai stato. Non potrei essere più fiero di te. –

Quelle parole le scaldarono il cuore. Lily si mise in punta di piedi e poggiò la fronte contro la sua. – Grazie, Sev. – sussurrò. – Grazie per essere qui con me. –

Lui le accarezzò i fianchi. – Sarò sempre qui. –

 

Nonostante fosse stanchissima e si fosse addormentata subito, Lily non riuscì a dormire tranquillamente. A tormentarla arrivò il solito incubo. Stava correndo nella foresta e qualcuno la prendeva alle spalle per poi non lasciarla andare più. Venne svegliata alle tre del mattino, da un forte dolore al braccio sinistro. Dopo aver cercato di addormentarsi senza successo, tentando di ignorarlo, decise di scendere dal letto e andare in bagno.

La luce era debole, ma la luna, fuori dalla finestra, rischiarava il piccolo bagno del dormitorio femminile. La Grifondoro si avvicinò al lavandino, fece scorrere lungo il braccio la manica del pigiama e studiò attentamente il braccio.

 _No,_ pensò allarmata. _Non può essere. Com’è possibile? Voldemort non mi ha affidato nessuna missione,_ ma subito ricordò le parole dell’Oscuro Signore: _Verrai ricompensata._ Era questa la ricompensa? Il Marchio Nero si muoveva lentamente e sinuosamente sul suo braccio pallido. Rimase a guardarlo per un po’, senza toccarlo e poi decise di tornare a dormire, il giorno dopo avrebbe detto tutto a Severus.

 

Sangue. Sangue ovunque. Lily prese la bacchetta e pulì le lenzuola macchiate dal denso liquido scarlatto, prima che qualcuno si accorgesse del disastro e facesse domande. Corse in bagno a cambiarsi e ripulì il braccio. Il Marchio l’aveva tormentata per tutta la notte e quando finalmente si era addormentata, aveva preso a sanguinare copiosamente.

Mise una felpa e dei jeans, si infilò gli stivali e prima che le compagne si alzassero, uscì dal dormitorio, per dirigersi verso le stanze del padrino.

Doveva parlargli, chiedergli se tutto questo era normale.

Bussò alla sua porta e quando lui la fece entrare non perse tempo: scoprì l’avambraccio, mostrandoglielo. – È comparso questa notte. –

Severus studiò attentamente il braccio dell’alunna accarezzandolo, prestando attenzione a non toccare il Marchio. – Ti fa male? –

Lei annuì. – Un po’. – rispose. – È normale che ci siano perdite di sangue? –

Piton annuì sospirando. _Perché, Albus?_ pensò. Il Marchio Nero era indelebile e anche se Voldemort fosse stato sconfitto, Lily avrebbe portato i segni di quell’esperienza per tutta la vita. – Posso darti degli antidolorifici, se vuoi. –

\- No. – rispose lei. – Non preoccuparti. È sopportabile. – concluse coprendo il braccio con la manica della felpa.

\- Non devi dimostrare nulla, Lils. – affermò. – Se ti fa male... –

Lei scosse il capo. – Non voglio dimostrare nulla, Severus. Mi conosci, non sono il tipo. – gli ricordò. – Semplicemente posso sopportarlo. – si schiarì la voce. – Probabilmente è perché gli ho portato la profezia. Non era compito mio ma ha deciso di ricompensarmi. –

L’uomo annuì. – Andiamo da Silente. – disse. – Dobbiamo dirglielo. Questa è la prova che Voldemort si fida di te, adesso. –

\- Sev, è l’ultimo giorno di scuola. – affermò. – Non possiamo andare dopo? –

\- D’accordo. – acconsentì con un sospiro. – Se per te è importante esserci… –

Prima che potesse concludere la frase, Lily gli aveva già stampato un bacio sulla guancia. – Grazie, Sev! – disse sorridendo. – A dopo. –

 

\- Ehi, Lily! – George andò incontro alla ragazza e l’abbracciò. – Pronta per le vacanze? –

\- Certo! – rispose lei, ricambiando la stretta. – Sono sempre pronta per riposarmi. – ridacchiò.

\- Torni in treno? - domandò indicando l’Hogwarts Express, dietro di loro.

Lei scosse il capo. – No, sono solo venuta a salutarvi. – spiegò. – Vado a casa con Piton e dato che ha ancora dei lavori da sbrigare ci fermiamo a Hogwarts ancora qualche giorno. –

\- D’accordo. – sorrise. – Spero che tu ti diverta con il pipistrello. – ridacchiò.

\- Non chiamarlo così. – lo rimproverò Lily, dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla, ma subito sorrise. – Ora è meglio che tu salga o partiranno senza di te. – consigliò.

\- Già. Ciao, piccola Lily! – le disse e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

\- Piccola? – esclamò lei dandogli un pugno sulla spalla. – Solo perché ti sei diplomato? –

Lui le si avvicinò e la baciò. Le cinse i fianchi con le braccia e la tirò a sé. Lei gli circondò spalle con le sue e mosse le sue labbra su quelle di lui.

\- Buone vacanze, Lily. – sussurrò lui all’orecchio della ragazza.

Lei sorrise. – Anche a te, signor Weasley. – si separarono e George salì sul treno.

Quando questo partì la salutò dal finestrino finché non la perse di vista.

 

\- Pronta? – Severus raggiunse la figlioccia e la prese per mano, pronto a Smaterializzarsi a Spinner’s End. Lei annuì e intrecciò le dita a quelle di lui.

Con un sonoro _TAC!_ si Materializzarono nel salotto della villetta.

La stanza di Lily era proprio come se la ricordava, l’uomo non l’aveva modificata né riempita con qualcos’altro. Dopo aver svuotato i bagagli, scese in cucina e salutò Tim che era intento a preparare la cena.

Finalmente Lily era di nuovo a casa.

 

Remus fece visita a Lily qualche settimana dopo il suo ritorno a Spinner’s End.

Piton la chiamò chiedendole di scendere in salotto e lei quando vide Remus fermo sulla porta gli corse incontro e gli gettò le braccia al collo.

\- Remus! – disse scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia e lasciandolo andare per guardarlo negli occhi. – Come stai? – chiese.

\- Bene. – replicò lui.

\- Come mai sei qui? – domandò. – La Luna Piena è già passata. Ti serve dell’altra pozione? – chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia.

\- Veramente volevo passare un po’ di tempo con te. – spiegò. – Ti va di andare a fare una passeggiata? Magari possiamo fare un salto da Sirius. –

Lily sorrise e si volse verso Piton, in cerca del suo permesso.

Il volto del padrino non tradì alcuna emozione. – Divertiti. – disse soltanto. – Riportala a casa per cena. Non voglio che torni da sola. – concluse volgendosi verso Lupin.

Il Grifondoro annuì. – Certo. – poi sorrise alla giovane.

Lily sorrise, prese la felpa dall’appendiabiti, scoccò un bacio sulla guancia al padrino e poi uscì insieme a Remus.

Appena fuori dalla villetta, lui le sorrise. – Cos’hai detto a Severus per convincerlo a trattarmi bene? –

La ragazza fece spallucce. – Non so di cosa parli. –

\- Se le occhiatacce di Severus avessero potuto uccidermi, sarei morto ai tempi di Hogwarts. – spiegò. – Ma adesso ha cambiato atteggiamento e so che ci sei tu dietro tutto questo. –

\- Sa che tengo molto a te e che sei il mio migliore amico. – spiegò volgendosi verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi. Poi vedendo che lui aveva sollevato un sopracciglio e la stava osservando con sguardo penetrante, cedette. – Gli ho chiesto di essere più gentile e lui ha promesso che ci avrebbe provato. –

Remus le prese la mano e intrecciò le dita a quelle di lei, poi si chinò e le baciò una guancia. – Grazie. –

\- Non devi ringraziarmi. –

\- Invece sì. – replicò. – È grazie a te se mi tratta come una persona, adesso. –

Lily scosse il capo. – Come altro avrebbe dovuto trattarti? –

\- Come un animale? -

La ragazza sospirò. – Rem, smettila. – aumentò la pressione attorno alla mano di lui e si avvicinò fino a toccargli il braccio con il proprio. – Lui non ti considera un animale. Nessuno ti noi ti considera come tale. Non hai nulla di diverso da noi. – fece notare. – Anzi, sei migliore di molti di noi. –

Lupin le sorrise. – Mi ricordi tua madre. –

\- Perché? -

\- Perché anche lei riusciva a farmi sentire normale. – fece spallucce. – A volte anche speciale. Non so come ci riuscisse, ma a quanto pare ha tramandato a te questo talento. –

Lily scosse il capo, fermandosi di fronte a lui e guardandolo negli occhi. – Ma tu sei speciale. – fece notare, sorridendogli dolcemente e accarezzandogli una guancia. – Sei speciale per me. –

Remus ricambiò il sorriso e l’abbracciò sollevandola da terra.  

 

I due varcarono la soglia di Grimmauld Place mezz’ora dopo.

Sirius li stava aspettando in salotto, seduto sul divano a leggere la _Gazzetta._ Quando li vide si mise in piedi e li raggiunse.

Lily lo abbracciò e lui le fece fare una piccola giravolta sollevandola da terra. – Finalmente! – esclamò. – Mi sei mancata tanto, amore mio. – disse accarezzandole i capelli.

La giovane sorrise. – Anche tu. –

\- Remus, come stai? – chiese poi l’uomo avvicinandosi al Mannaro e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. – Ti sei ripreso dalla Luna? –

Lupin rise. – Ho ancora le costole indolenzite, pulcioso. – lo rimproverò. – Mi ha quasi ammazzato. – spiegò rivolto a Lily.

\- Ammazzato! – esclamò l’altro. – Sei sempre il solito esagerato! –

La Grifondoro rise. – Be’, a giudicare dallo stato del suo viso credo che non stia esagerando. – intervenne indicando le cicatrici sul volto di Remus.

Sirius sospirò. – Per Godric, sei mia nipote, non dovresti stare dalla sua parte. –

\- Lei è sempre dalla mia parte. – aggiunse Remus e le sfiorò la mano.

Lily gli regalò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

\- Venite, sedetevi. – li invitò Sirius, indicando il divano. – Kreacher non aspettava altro che arrivaste voi per rimettersi al lavoro. – disse sarcasticamente. Poi gli ordinò di preparare tre tazze di tè e prese posto sulla sua poltrona.

Lily e Remus si sedettero sul divano, uno accanto all’altra e quando l’elfo si Materializzò di fronte a loro con un vassoio con tè e biscotti, Sirius lo ringraziò e lo congedò.

\- Remus mi ha detto che sei tornata a vivere con Piton. – affermò Black, volgendosi verso la nipote.

Lei annuì. – Sì. – confermò. – Mi ha chiesto se mi avrebbe fatto piacere e ho accettato. – spiegò. – I Potter mi avevano già sopportata abbastanza. –

Lupin le diede un buffetto sul braccio. – A loro ha fatto piacere. –

\- Con i miei attacchi e i miei incubi ho reso la loro vita un po’ troppo movimentata. – disse lei. – Comunque sono stati gentili ad accogliermi e non potrò mai ringraziarli abbastanza per quello che hanno fatto per me. –

\- Com’è Piton? – domandò Sirius, cambiando argomento e poggiando la tazzina sul tavolino da caffè.

Lily sorrise. – È un buon padrino. –

\- Sai che lavora tra i Mangiamorte? –

\- Sì. – rispose lei, imponendosi di non arrossire o far trapelare qualcosa riguardo al fatto che anche lei stesse lavorando tra i Mangiamorte. – Me lo ha detto. –

\- E questo non ti spaventa? – domandò ancora suo zio.

Remus intuendo dove volesse andare a parare, tentò di bloccarlo. – Sirius. – disse solamente.

Lily non fece nemmeno caso a quella provocazione. – No, non mi spaventa. – replicò. – Lavora per l’Ordine e quello che fa, a mio parere, è onorevole. –

\- Era un Mangiamorte anche lui. – aggiunse suo zio.

\- Ma non lo è più, adesso. –

Lui fece spallucce. – Ne sei certa? –

\- Adesso basta, Sirius. – sibilò Lupin facendo scivolare il suo braccio a circondare i fianchi di Lily. – Severus lavora per l’Ordine, Silente l’ha confermato. –

La Grifondoro aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Ascolta, Sirius, so che tra di voi non scorre buon sangue, ma questa campagna di sabotaggio contro di lui non ti porterà da nessuna parte. – spiegò. – Severus si è preso cura di me quando Greyback ha ucciso mia madre e lo sta facendo anche adesso. Mi aveva lasciata perché sapeva che il primo periodo tra i Mangiamorte sarebbe stato duro e non voleva mettermi in pericolo, ma adesso non mi abbandonerà più. – concluse. – Mi sta facendo da padre. Tiene a me e io tengo a lui. – 

\- Lui non è tuo padre. – fece notare Sirius.

\- Nemmeno Henrie lo era. – ribatté lei.

\- È diverso. –

\- Cosa? Il fatto che Henrie fosse tuo fratello lo rende diverso da Piton? _Tu_ vuoi che sia diverso perché continui a odiare Piton. – affermò sporgendosi sul divano. – Nessuno dei due è realmente mio padre, ma per adesso, dato che Henrie non è più qui, Severus è l’unico che si prende cura di me e che si comporta come un padre. – sospirò. – Non so chi è realmente mio padre. Quando lo scoprirò sarò felice di tornare da lui se sarà una brava persona, ma per ora il mio posto è con Piton. –

Remus le accarezzò un fianco. – Lily ha ragione, Sir. – intervenne. – Severus le ha fatto da padre negli ultimi tre anni ed è giusto e legittimo che voglia stare con lui. –

Sirius annuì e sorrise. – Lo so. – confermò. – Volevo solo che fosse certa di ciò che stava facendo. Avere una spia in casa non è propriamente una cosa facile da gestire. –

\- Lo gestiamo bene, Sirius. – affermò Lily. – Credimi. –

\- Ti credo, tesoro. – disse e le sorrise dolcemente. – Voglio solo che tu sia felice. –

Lily, senza nemmeno accorgersene si strinse maggiormente contro Lupin, quasi a cercare nuovamente il suo appoggio. – Lo so. – replicò. – Sono veramente felice, adesso. –

 

***

 

Alla fine di agosto Draco bussò alla porta della villetta di Piton, nascosto sotto un mantello nero come la notte. Ad aprire fu il pozionista, che quando lo riconobbe, sbuffò. – Malfoy, cosa fai qui? – domandò brusco.

\- Mi scusi, professore, non volevo disturbare. – disse lui – Ma devo parlare con Lily. Posso entrare? –

L’uomo, riluttante, fece entrare l’alunno e gli indicò le scale. – Di sopra, ultima porta dritto davanti a te. – spiegò. – Ti tengo d’occhio, Malfoy. – lo avvertì.

\- Certo, signore. – rispose lui. – Grazie. – arrivato davanti alla porta della stanza dell’amica, bussò.

\- Avanti. - la voce della Grifondoro risuonò dall’interno della camera.

Lui aprì la porta.

Quando Lily lo vide entrare, si alzò dalla sedia davanti alla scrivania e lo abbracciò. – Draco, che bello vederti! – esclamò – Cosa fai qui? –

\- Volevo parlarti di una cosa. – rispose cambiando espressione.

Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Così mi fai preoccupare. – disse indicandogli il letto e sedendosi accanto a lui. – Stai bene? –

Lui annuì.

\- Allora che succede? – lo incalzò la ragazza. Perché era così enigmatico?

Lentamente il ragazzo fece scivolare la manica della felpa lungo il braccio sinistro.

Sull’avambraccio spiccava il Marchio Nero.

\- Quando? - domandò Lily, osservandolo perplessa.

\- L’altro giorno. – affermò. – Voldemort mi aveva assegnato una piccola missione. – spiegò. – E adesso vuole affidarmene un’altra. –

Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Che tipo di missione? –

\- Non lo so. – replicò.

Draco era pallido, molto più del solito, così Lily decise di mostrargli il suo Marchio. Forse l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, sapere che anche lei era nella sua stessa situazione.

\- Per Salazar… anche tu? – chiese stupito. – Insomma, sapevo che eri una Mangiamorte, ma… il Marchio… Wow – concluse senza parole.

\- Questo è per farti capire che non sei solo, Draco. – affermò. – Ascolta: ti prometto che qualsiasi cosa accada la affronteremo insieme. Ok? – concluse incrociando lo sguardo del ragazzo. Sapeva che poteva essere difficile e sapeva anche che nessuno l’avrebbe aiutato, per lei invece Severus c’era sempre stato.

Lui annuì.

\- Ora sorridi. - disse sorridendogli dolcemente.

Lui eseguì e le prese la mano. – Grazie per quello che hai fatto e fai per me. – sbottò dopo un momento di silenzio.

Lei fece spallucce. – Sei mio amico. –

\- Per me sei una persona importante. – replicò il biondo. – Davvero, Lily, credimi. –

\- Ti credo. – disse. _Dove vuole andare a parare?_ pensò.

Lentamente il ragazzo le si avvicinò e le accarezzò la guancia. – Non so come avrei fatto senza di te in questi ultimi tempi. –

Draco era vicinissimo, ormai. I loro occhi erano incatenati.

Le labbra del ragazzo toccarono le sue e si chiusero in un bacio.

Nonostante Lily volesse allontanarlo, non ci riuscì. Nell’ultimo periodo ci aveva pensato a lungo e sapeva che quando i suoi amici avessero scoperto che era una Mangiamorte, la sua storia con George non avrebbe più potuto persistere. Sapeva bene di doverlo lasciare e forse in quel modo, utilizzando Malfoy come alibi, sarebbe stato tutto meno sospetto. Inoltre, se avesse dato inizio a una storia con il Serpeverde, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo al meglio e forse anche fargli cambiare idea riguardo Voldemort e farlo passare dalla parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, un giorno.

Perciò gli circondò il volto con le mani e ricambiò il bacio. _Perdonami, George. Lo faccio per proteggerti,_ pensò. Lily amava George più di ogni altra cosa, per Draco aveva sempre provato affetto, lo aveva sempre considerato un amico, come aveva spiegato tempo prima a sua zia. Era carino, certo, ma… non faceva per lei. In ogni caso, non poté fare a meno di pensare che se si fossero messi insieme, sarebbero stati entrambi più al sicuro. Doveva farlo per lui e per George, anche se sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto soffrire terribilmente.

Lily poggiò le mani al petto del ragazzo. – Draco, noi… non possiamo. – disse. Non poteva di certo, di punto in bianco, confessargli di amarlo. Sarebbe stato decisamente troppo sospetto. – Io sto con George e… –

\- Weasley? – chiese e Lily notò che, nonostante fossero amici, ancora disprezzava i suoi migliori amici. – Lui non ti merita. –

Lei annuì – Lo so. – disse e nel farlo provò una fitta al cuore. Non poteva più tornare indietro. – Draco, tu mi piaci, ma prima che tra noi possa esserci qualcosa devo sistemare le cose con George. D’accordo? –

Lui annuì.

La ragazza continuò. – Mi aspetterai? – gli domandò tentando di essere il più convincente possibile. Non voleva mentirgli, ma era l’unico modo per proteggere sia lui che George. Era sicura che una volta finita la guerra, avrebbero accettato Draco dimenticando che era stato dalla parte dei Mangiamorte; avrebbe potuto mettere una buona parola per lui, cambiarlo, magari.

\- Certo. – si affrettò a dire lui. Poi poggiò la fronte contro quella della ragazza. – Io ti aspetterò sempre. –

\- Grazie. - sussurrò lei. _Non voglio giocare con te, Draco, ma è necessario. Spero potrai perdonarmi._

\- Adesso devo andare. – affermò mettendosi in piedi. – Ci vediamo a scuola. –

Lei sorrise e annuì. – Ti accompagno alla porta. –

Quando fu sulla soglia, lui l’abbracciò nuovamente. – Grazie, Lily. –

Lei sorrise. – Ciao, Draco. –

 

Lily entrò in cucina.

\- Allora? Di cosa avete parlato? – domandò Piton leggendo _La Gazzetta del Profeta_.

\- Anche lui ha il Marchio. – spiegò sedendosi accanto al padrino. – Voldemort vuole affidargli una missione. –

Lui sollevò lo sguardo. – Sa di che missione si tratta? – chiese.

Lei scosse il capo. – No. – rispose – Spero che non sia qualcosa di troppo grande per lui. –

Piton annuì.

Il campanello suonò ancora ed entrambi si voltarono verso la porta.

\- Vado io. - disse la ragazza alzandosi dalla sedia. Raggiunse la porta e la aprì. Davanti a lei c’erano Sirius, Silente e la McGranitt.

\- Sirius! - esclamò abbracciandolo.

\- Ciao, bellissima. - disse scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. – Come stai? –

\- Bene, grazie. – affermò, poi si voltò verso i due insegnanti. – Buonasera, come sta professore? – domandò.

Silente le sorrise. – Bene, Lily, ti ringrazio. - disse rivolgendole un caldo sorriso. – È sempre un piacere vederti. –

Lily sorrise. – Professoressa, come sta? – chiese ancora, volgendosi verso la McGranitt.

La donna le sorrise e accarezzò una guancia quando la giovane si scostò per farli entrare. – Sto bene, grazie, cara. – disse. – Tu stai bene? –

La Grifondoro annuì. – Venite, il professore Piton è in cucina. – disse.

I tre la seguirono e varcarono la soglia.

\- Buonasera, Severus. – lo salutarono Silente e la McGranitt.

\- Albus, Minerva. – rispose lui. Quando vide entrare Sirius in cucina sul suo volto si dipinse una smorfia – Black. –

\- Mocciosus. - lo apostrofò lui.

Lily gli rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero e lui si zittì.

Piton disse a tutti di sedersi.

Silente si schiarì la voce e parlò. – Siamo qui perché Sirius deve parlarvi di una cosa. – cominciò.

Black sorrise. – Poiché non sono più inseguito da nessuno, stavo pensando che essendo uno dei parenti di Lily potrei essere io a prenderla in affidamento. – disse rivolto al Serpeverde. – Ci ho pensato a lungo e dato che sono suo zio, credo che dovrebbe rimanere con me a Grimmauld Place. –

Severus si voltò verso Silente. – Spiegami. – ringhiò solamente.

Lily sentì il cuore fermarsi nel petto. Nonostante ciò che gli aveva detto mesi prima insieme a Remus, aveva il coraggio di andare lì per portarla via?

Il preside annuì e riprese. – Sirius vorrebbe prendersi cura di sua nipote. – spiegò – Ma prima voleva discuterne con voi. La scelta è comunque di Lily. – si zittì e poi riprese – Credo che dovremo lasciare da soli Sirius e Lily. Devono parlarne in privato. Intanto noi discuteremo di alcune questioni importanti. –

La ragazza si alzò seguita dallo zio e insieme si sedettero sul divano del salotto. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di tutto il controllo del mondo per non comportarsi in modo scorretto come lui aveva fatto con lei.

\- Allora? - domandò lui sorridente. – Cosa ne dici di venire a stare da me? –

Lily abbassò lo sguardo. Non poteva andare a stare da lui, non ora che era una Mangiamorte, qualcuno avrebbe potuto interpretarlo come un tradimento. Non aveva nessun motivo per lasciare Severus per seguire Sirius agli occhi dei Mangiamorte. E poi non voleva farlo, lei _voleva_ stare con Severus. Ma come poteva dirlo a suo zio? Come poteva dirgli di no senza ferirlo?

\- Sirius, ascolta. – cominciò. – Io vorrei stare con te. Sei mio zio e ti voglio bene, però… ho bisogno di stabilità, ora più che mai. Sono stata affidata a Piton, poi ai Potter e ora sono tornata con lui… - si interruppe per studiare la sua espressione – Non ce la farei a sopportare un altro cambiamento… - le sembrava la scusa migliore.

Sirius abbassò la testa.

\- Cerca di capirmi. - lo implorò lei prendendogli la mano.

L’uomo si scansò. – Preferisci stare con Mocciosus? – domandò guardandola negli occhi.

\- Non ho detto questo. – affermò – Ho detto che adesso ho bisogno di stabilità. –

\- Lily, è un Mangiamorte. –

\- Una spia. – lo corresse. – E come ti ho già detto, tengo a lui. Voglio stare con lui. –

Sirius scosse il capo e senza degnarla di una risposta, si mise in piedi ed entrò in cucina seguito dalla nipote.

\- Avete parlato? - domandò Silente, guardandoli entrambi.

Sirius, però, non sembrò sentire ciò che il preside aveva chiesto. – Cosa le hai fatto? - domandò rivolto a Piton. Il suoi occhi erano colmi di rabbia.

Lui sembrò non capire.

\- Cosa le hai fatto per costringerla a restare qui, Mocciosus? -

\- Non ho fatto niente, se vuole rimanere lo fa di sua spontanea volontà. – rispose lui, calmo. – Non la costringerei mai. –

\- Certo. – ribattè l’altro in tono sarcastico. – E ti aspetti che creda a uno schifoso Mangiamorte? – domandò sputando le parole come fossero veleno.

Piton non rispose, ma Lily lo fece per lui. – Smettila, Sirius! – esclamò. Possibile che dovesse sempre comportarsi in modo così infantile? – Lui non mi ha costretta, ti ho già spiegato perché voglio restare qui! –

\- Non ti credo. – replicò suo zio. – Mi dispiace. –

 _Non mi crede?_ si disse lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia. _Crede che sia sotto la Maledizione Imperius?_

\- E adesso vorrei sapere da te, Mocciosus – riprese Sirius – Perché hai deciso di diventare suo tutore. –

\- Perché sua madre l’ha espressamente richiesto nel testamento. – rispose e poi si voltò verso la figlioccia. – E la voglio proteggere. Tengo a lei. – concluse.

Lily sorrise, sapeva quanto gli fosse costato dire una cosa del genere, soprattutto davanti a coloro i quali aveva sempre tentato di mantenere una facciata spavalda e dura.

Sirius, che stava in piedi di fronte a Severus, rise. – E posso anche immaginare perché. –

Il Serpeverde non disse nulla, gli rivolse solamente uno sguardo interrogativo.

\- Oh, andiamo. – riprese Black. – Non dirmi che non hai notato la somiglianza che c’è tra lei e Marion. – aggiunse indicando la ragazza – Ma non sperarci, non ti lascerò toccare mia nipote. –

\- Che cosa centra la sua somiglianza con la madre? – domandò Piton.

\- Centra. – rispose – Peccato che nonostante ciò che provavi per lei, Marion non abbia mai ricambiato. Ha sempre amato Henrie. Anche perché era molto meglio di te, _Mocciosus._ –

Piton abbassò la testa.

 _Severus provava qualcosa per mia madre?_ si chiese Lily, perplessa. Si voltò verso Silente e la McGranitt che intanto stavano osservando la scena in silenzio. I due abbassarono lo sguardo. Così decise di intervenire di nuovo. – Ora basta, Sirius, smettila! – sbottò. – Come puoi dire questo? Sai quanto io tenga a lui e sai che si è preso cura di me. Come puoi pensare che…? –

\- Questa è una questione tra me e lui, Lily. Stanne fuori. – la avvertì in tono duro. – Marion non ti ha mai amato, Piton. – proseguì tornando a voltarsi verso Piton. – _Mai._ Come poteva? Dopo quello che le hai fatto… –

\- Adesso basta. – Severus scattò in piedi e puntò la bacchetta contro l’altro. – Mi hai stancato, Black. Chiudi la bocca o ti Schianto. –

Sirius, senza attendere oltre, fece lo stesso.

La McGranitt, che per tutta la durata della discussione non aveva proferito parola, si parò davanti a Lily. La ragazza indietreggiò.

\- Cosa credi di fare, Mocciosus? – chiese Black. – Uccidermi? Davanti a lei? – disse indicando la nipote.

Silente si parò tra i due. – Adesso basta. Severus, siediti. – ordinò. – Anche tu Sirius. –

I due esitarono prima di mettere via le bacchette.

\- Sedetevi. - ripeté il preside con voce ferma.

Severus si sedette e Sirius fece lo stesso, rinfoderando la bacchetta.

\- Lily, hai scelto di rimanere con Severus? - chiese Silente, rivolto alla ragazza.

Lei annuì, senza parole.

\- Molto bene. Puoi lasciarci soli? Dobbiamo parlare di alcune cose. – chiese cordiale.

Lei annuì – Sì. – uscì dalla cucina e salì in camera sua.

Appena entrata le lacrime le rigarono le guance. Senza attendere oltre, prese una pergamena e il calamaio e scrisse una lettera a Lupin.

 

_Ho bisogno di te._

_Lily_

 

La consegnò a Dante, aprì la finestra e lo osservò volare via.

Perché Sirius aveva reagito così?

Non era giusto. Perché non poteva essere felice almeno per una volta?


	18. Addio

 

 

Dopo la sfuriata di Sirius, sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato. Silente, Piton, la McGranitt e suo zio non uscivano più dalla cucina e nemmeno Remus si era ancora fatto vedere.

Lily era ancora chiusa nella sua stanza, sdraiata sul letto con il capo poggiato sul candido cuscino, ad osservare il soffitto. Le lacrime continuavano a rigarle le guance.

Ad un tratto qualcuno bussò.

\- Avanti. – disse Lily mettendosi seduta e asciugandosi velocemente le lacrime. Per un momento sperò fosse Lupin. – Professoressa. – esclamò vedendo che ad entrare era stata la McGranitt.

La donna accennò un sorriso. – Come stai? – domandò sedendosi accanto a lei sul materasso.

\- Male. – rispose lei, sincera. – Non capisco perché mio zio abbia reagito così. – affermò. – Io ho bisogno di stabilità e se continuerò a cambiare tutori… non ce la farei, professoressa. –

\- Lo so. È solo che lui ti vuole con sé. – le disse per tranquillizzarla. – Sirius ti vuole bene molto bene. –

\- Lo capisco. – affermò lei. – Ma dovrebbe tentare di capirmi anche lui. –

\- Vedrai che lo farà. – la rassicurò la donna accarezzandole il volto. – Sirius capirà cos’è meglio per te. –

Lily sorrise debolmente, ancora una volta la McGranitt l’aveva aiutata. Era molto affezionata a lei, dato che oltre Capo della Casa Grifondoro era anche sua madrina. – Grazie, professoressa. – disse. – Non so cosa farei senza di lei. –

La professoressa sorrise dolcemente. – Non devi ringraziarmi, Lily. – ribatté. Poi si avvicinò a lei e l’abbracciò. – Sono la tua madrina e mi prendo cura di te. –

Lily ricambiò la stretta. _Grazie, professoressa,_ pensò.

 

Quando finalmente Silente, la professoressa e Sirius se ne furono andati, lei raggiunse Severus in cucina. Sirius non era nemmeno andato a salutarla e lei non aveva insistito perché lo facesse, non dopo alla scenata che aveva fatto. Non dopo aver visto come aveva trattato Severus.

Il pozionista era intento a preparare una pozione color pece, in piedi accanto al tavolo e nemmeno si accorse dell’ingresso della figlioccia.

\- Sev? - lo chiamò lei.

Lui si voltò e vedendo che Lily aveva gli occhi arrossati ed era pallida, si avvicinò. – Lils, tutto bene? – domandò accennando un sorriso e accarezzandole le guance.

\- Sì. Tu stai bene? – domandò, non era lei ad essere stata appena maltrattata.

Lui annuì e poi parlò ancora. – Mi dispiace per ciò che è successo. Non avrei mai voluto metterti in condizione di dover scegliere tra me e tuo zio. – sospirò. – Perché hai scelto di rimanere con me? – chiese dopo un momento di silenzio.

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Perché ti voglio bene. –

\- Con tuo zio saresti stata meglio. – disse allontanandosi da lei e tornando a lavorare alla pozione.

\- Non mi vuoi più? – chiese Lily, allarmata.

Severus si volse di scatto. – Certo che ti voglio, Lils. – disse lui – Però credo che con Sirius vivresti meglio. Fuori da tutte le cose cattive che succedono qui. –

Lei scosse il capo. – Ma io non posso rimanere fuori da tutto questo. Sono una Mangiamorte, ricordi? – chiese. – E poi voglio stare con te. Ho scelto te. Perché dovrei avere dei dubbi? – concluse decisa, ma quando vide che lui non dava segno di volerle rispondere si avvicinò per guardarlo meglio negli occhi. – Sev, voglio stare con te. Ti voglio bene. Non ho dubbi su questo. –

Lui accennò un sorriso e annuì.

La Grifondoro abbassò lo sguardo. – Mi dispiace per come ti ha trattato Sirius. – disse – Davvero. Non ti meriti di essere trattato così. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Non importa. – _ci sono abituato,_ pensò, ma non disse nulla. Non voleva che Lily pensasse male di suo zio per qualcosa che era successo tra loro anni prima.

Lei lo abbracciò. – Ti voglio bene, Sev. – sussurrò.

Lui la strinse a sé. – Anche io, piccola. –

I due stettero abbracciati in silenzio per qualche minuto, stretti l’uno all’altra, _insieme,_ come una vera famiglia.

Poi Lily parlò. – Posso chiederti una cosa? –

\- Certo. – rispose lui allontanandola leggermente per guardarla negli occhi.

\- Sirius ha detto che provavi qualcosa per mia madre. – disse. – Era la verità? –

Piton sospirò. Forse non era giusto dirglielo. Ma non poteva mentire, non dopo averlo fatto per così tanto tempo. – Sì. – confessò. – Ero innamorato di lei. –

\- Perché non glielo hai mai detto? – chiese la ragazza, stupita.

\- Lei non era innamorata di me. Tuo zio ha ragione. Amava Henrie. – spiegò. – E durante il nostro settimo anno abbiamo litigato. Lei e tua zia Lily avevano tentato di difendermi e io… - si interruppe – Le ho chiamate Mezzosangue e le ho allontanate per unirmi ai Mangiamorte. Sono stato uno stupido. – disse – Poi mi hanno perdonato, ma non avrei mai detto nulla a tua madre, non potevo dopo ciò che le avevo fatto passare. E soprattutto, era felice con tuo padre e a me stava bene così. – concluse.

\- Mi dispiace. – disse guardandolo negli occhi. Ed era vero, le dispiaceva veramente. Non che non le piacesse Henrie, anzi, gli voleva molto bene, ma avere Piton come padre le sarebbe piaciuto tanto. Sapeva che probabilmente le cose sarebbero state molto diverse.

Lily era ancora stretta tra le braccia di Severus, i loro volti erano a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro. Lei poggiò la sua fronte a quella del padrino. – Mi dispiace tanto. –

 

Remus suonò alla porta della villetta di Piton poco dopo. Lily aveva spiegato a Severus che aveva bisogno di vederlo e parlare con lui e l’uomo le aveva dato il suo permesso, a patto che Lupin la riaccompagnasse a casa.

Lily aprì la porta.

\- Lily, stai bene? – chiese Lupin, visibilmente preoccupato, vedendo che aveva ancora le guance e gli occhi arrossati dal pianto e che era pallida come un cencio. – Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio poco fa e… -

Lei non lo lasciò concludere: gli gettò le braccia al collo, rifugiandosi nella sua stretta.

\- Ehi, che succede? – chiese lui, stringendola forte e accarezzandole i capelli.

Lily sentì le guance bagnarsi nuovamente a causa delle lacrime. – Ho bisogno di te. – sussurrò soltanto.

\- Sono qui, tesoro. – la rassicurò quando si separarono. – Vieni, andiamo a fare una passeggiata. –

Lei annuì e insieme lasciarono la villetta.

 

\- Mi dispiace di averti fatto correre fino a qui. – affermò Lily camminando accanto a Remus. – È che… – si interruppe.

Lui le prese la mano. – L’ho fatto volentieri. – replicò. – Sai che mi fa sempre piacere vederti. –

La giovane accennò un sorriso. Poi sospirò. – Sirius è venuto da noi, oggi. –

Lupin si bloccò e la osservò. – Perché? – chiese.

\- Voleva chiedermi di andare a vivere con lui. – spiegò riprendendo a camminare. – Fortunatamente c’erano anche Silente e la McGranitt, perché quando gli detto che sarei rimasta con Severus... – si interruppe ancora, ma alla fine si decise a raccontare a Remus tutto ciò che era successo.

Arrivarono al parco e si sedettero sull’erba, all’ombra del grande pino.

Una volta concluso il racconto, lei sospirò e scosse il capo. – Non volevo ferirlo, ma non posso continuare a cambiare casa e tutore. Sono stanca, Remus, voglio solo avere una casa ed essere felice. E con Piton lo sono. – la voce tremò.

Remus intrecciò le dita a quelle di lei. – Lo so. E anche Sirius lo capirà. – replicò. – Proverò a parlarci io, ok? –

Lily si volse verso di lui. – Lo faresti? –

Lui annuì e sorrise. – Certo. – rispose. – Per te farei questo e altro. –

\- Grazie, Rem. – sussurrò e si avvicinò a lui per poggiargli la testa sulla spalla e stringersi contro di lui. Stare con Lupin la faceva sentire protetta, quasi fosse certa che con lui sarebbe sempre stata al sicuro, lontano dal male e dalle cose orribili che il futuro le avrebbe offerto di lì a poco.

Remus le circondò le spalle con le braccia e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. – Tutto si sistemerà, Lily. – assicurò.

Lei accennò un sorriso e si asciugò le lacrime con un rapido gesto della mano. – Grazie per essere qui. – mormorò. – Avevo bisogno di vederti. –

Lui sorrise. – La prossima settimana c’è la Luna Piena. – affermò. – Ce la farai senza di me? – domandò ridacchiando.

Lily sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise. – Fino a poco tempo fa tentavi di allontanarmi in tutti i modi e adesso credi che non possa farcela senza di te per una settimana? Remus Lupin, da persona insicura e solitaria, sei diventato così egocentrico da pensare che non posso sopravvivere un giorno senza vederti? – scherzò.

Remus rise di gusto. – Che vuoi farci? – esclamò. – Tu continui a ripetermi che sono speciale e io mi sto montando la testa. –

La Grifondoro rise a sua volta, una risata limpida e sincera.

\- Stai meglio? – le chiese dopo un momento.

\- Sì. – rispose annuendo. – Grazie. –

\- È bello vederti sorridere di nuovo. – affermò Remus. – Mi piace vederti felice. –

 

Il giorno dopo, Harry, Hermione, Ron e Lily decisero di andare insieme a Diagon Alley per visitare il nuovo emporio degli scherzi di Fred e George: i Tiri Vispi Weasley. E Lily sapeva bene che era arrivato il momento di parlare a George della loro relazione. E sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo e non c’era nulla che le spezzasse il cuore e la facesse soffrire più di quella consapevolezza.

\- Wow! – esclamò Hermione appena entrata. – È enorme. –

\- Lily! Ragazzi! – li salutò George, raggiungendoli. – Allora? Che ne dite? –

\- È bellissimo. - dissero in coro Harry e Ron.

\- Fatevi un giro. - li invitò il rosso e i due lo presero in parola.

\- Vado da Ginny. – affermò Hermione e lasciò Lily da sola con George.

La bionda approfittò del momento. _Forza, Lily, devi farlo adesso, o non ci riuscirai._ – George. – lo chiamò con un filo di voce – Devo parlarti. – non poteva credere a ciò che stava per fare.

\- D’accordo, usciamo. – insieme uscirono dal negozio affollato e si fermarono appena fuori dalla porta. – È più tranquillo, qui. –

La ragazza prese un bel respiro. _Perdonami, George, lo sto facendo per te, credimi,_ pensò e tentò di trattenere le lacrime.

\- Di cosa dovevi parlarmi? – la incalzò lui.

\- Ascolta, George. Ci ho pensato a lungo, ultimamente e… – esordì, ma subito si bloccò. _Forza,_ si disse. – Tu mi piaci, ma mentirei se ti dicessi che sono ancora innamorata di te. – disse tutto d’un fiato. Più fosse riuscita ad allontanarlo, più sicuro sarebbe stato per lui. – Non voglio illuderti o farti soffrire, perciò credo che dovremo finirla qui. – disse guardando il ragazzo.

Lui la osservò stupito e lei sentì una fitta al cuore.

\- Ma, noi… - cominciò, poi si interruppe – Lily, io ti... –

Lei lo bloccò. – No, George, non farlo. – lo interruppe. Non poteva pronunciare quelle parole. Lei non voleva ascoltarle, non in quel momento, non sapendo che non avrebbe potuto ricambiarle, anche se avrebbe voluto farlo con tutto il cuore.

\- Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea? – chiese. – So di non essere ricco e attraente... –

Lei lo interruppe. – Non è per questo. – affermò. – Ecco, io sono… sono innamorata di un altro. –

Lui annuì con un sospiro. – Capisco. – dopo un momento di silenzio continuò. – Posso almeno sapere chi è? –

Lily esitò prima di parlare. _Oh, no. No, George, come faccio a…?_ Ma non poteva mentire. L’avrebbe scoperto comunque e se fosse stata lei a dirglielo, sarebbe stato il male minore.

\- Draco Malfoy. – replicò.

\- Spero tu sia felice con lui. Davvero. – così dicendo le si avvicinò, le sfiorò la guancia con la mano e le baciò la fronte. – Addio, Lily. –

Lei abbassò lo sguardo.

Il ragazzo rientrò nel negozio e sparì tra i ragazzi eccitati per gli articoli esposti.

Come aveva potuto fare una cosa del genere a George? Avrebbe capito se non l’avesse perdonata, una volta finita la guerra. Lui era buono, era sempre stato gentile con lei, la _amava_ e lei di punto in bianco l’aveva lasciato per Malfoy. _Sono un mostro,_ pensò, _anche se mi perdonasse non lo meriterei mai._

\- Lily? – una voce alle sue spalle la costrinse a voltarsi. Vide che Draco le stava andando incontro con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

\- Draco - disse lei, sorpresa di vederlo lì. – Come mai sei qui? – chiese ricacciando indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di traboccare dal suoi occhi.

\- Spese. - disse sarcastico e indicò un punto poco più in là. – Mia madre, Greyback e Bellatrix mi stanno aspettando da Magie Sinister. – concluse, poi vedendo che era ferma davanti ai Tiri Vispi, continuò. – Non entri nel negozio dei gemelli Weasley? – domandò indicandolo con un cenno del capo.

\- No. -

\- Perché? -

\- Non voglio. – affermò – Non voglio vedere George. –

\- Ma voi…? - cominciò lui.

\- No, non più. - lo interruppe.

\- E da quando? – domandò. Gli aveva detto che doveva sistemare le cose, ma non pensava così in fretta.

\- Da adesso. - rispose sbrigativa. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo baciò con passione. _Scusa, Draco,_ pensò. I respiri dei due divennero irregolari, i cuori galoppavano nei loro petti e quando le loro labbra si staccarono entrambi respiravano affannosamente.

Quando si separarono, Draco sorrise, accarezzandole i fianchi. – Wow – gli sfuggì.

Lei sorrise. – Non vedevo l’ora di farlo. – sussurrò per sembrare convincente.

Il ragazzo la baciò ancora e Lily non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto diversi fossero i baci di George. Alla loro dolcezza e gentilezza, all’amore che le avevano sempre trasmesso. Invece in quel momento non provava nulla. Assolutamente nulla.

\- Adesso devo andare, Lily. – sussurrò sulle sue labbra. – Ma questa sera c’è una riunione a casa del Signore Oscuro. Tu e Piton ci sarete? –

Lei annuì, anche se l’unica cosa che voleva era sdraiarsi sul suo letto e dormire per giorni fino a che il vuoto che sentiva dentro non si fosse colmato. Silente le aveva detto che sarebbe stato difficile, ma non credeva così tanto. E quella non era nemmeno la parte peggiore.

\- Certo. – rispose, tornando in sé.

\- Allora a stasera. - concluse e si voltò, poi ricordatosi di una cosa tornò sui suoi passi. – Che ne dici se passassi a prenderti? A Piton darà fastidio? –

Lei scosse il capo. – No, va bene. – rispose. – Allora ti aspetto. – lo salutò e lo guardò allontanarsi.

Quando fu sparito dalla visuale, la ragazza si sedette sulla panchina fuori dal negozio. Si prese la testa fra le mani e sentì una lacrima rigarle una guancia. _Come posso fare questo al ragazzo che amo e a Draco?_ pensò _Come posso usarli in questo modo? Sono un mostro… No,_ si disse subito dopo, _lo faccio per proteggerli,_ esi asciugò le guance.

Hermione uscì dal negozio e si sedette accanto a lei, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. – Stai bene? – le domandò, come se già sapesse.

\- Hai visto tutto? - le domandò di rimando.

Hermione annuì. – Be’, mollarlo per Malfoy… senza offesa, Lily, ma… -

\- Grazie, Mione. – ribatté Lily sarcastica. – Così non aiuti. –

\- Scusa. – disse subito l’amica. – Comunque meglio essere sinceri e rompere, piuttosto che rimanere insieme se non lo ami più. Almeno non lo farai soffrire di più. – le fece notare.

\- Già. –

Granger aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Lily – disse – Se lo ami ancora perché lo hai lasciato? –

Lily si volse verso di lei e incontrò i suoi occhi. Come aveva immaginato, Hermione se n’era accorta. Era troppo intelligente per lasciarselo sfuggire. – È complicato. –

\- No. – replicò l’altra. – Non lo è. Se ami George dovresti stare con lui, non con Malfoy. – affermò. – Il fatto che tu lo abbia lasciato, mi fa pensare che ci sia qualcosa sotto. Cosa mi stai nascondendo? –

Lily fece spallucce. – Nulla. –

\- Li, sei la mia migliore amica. – fece notare. – Ci conosciamo da sei anni. So quando c’è qualcosa che non va e qui c’è decisamente qualcosa di strano. Non è da te rovinare tutto in questo modo. – scosse il capo. – C’è qualcosa che non va? Puoi dirmelo, lo sai. –

\- No. – replicò. – Non c’è niente, Mione. Semplicemente mi piace Draco e... – non riuscì nemmeno a concludere la frase. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. – Torno a casa. – concluse e si mise in piedi.

\- Lily – disse Hermione, alzandosi e tenendola per un braccio. – Ascolta, non devi parlarne con me, ma non puoi tenerti tutto dentro. – disse. – Qualsiasi peso tu stia portando, non dovresti farlo da sola. Parlane con qualcuno. –

Lily abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Parlane con Piton. –

\- Non c’è nulla che lui possa fare in questo momento. – spiegò. – Non so nemmeno se capirebbe. – era ora di porre fine a quella discussione, prima che fosse troppo tardi e che qualcosa trapelasse.

Hermione sospirò, senza lasciarla andare. – Allora scrivi a Remus. – propose. – Parlane con lui. È il tuo migliore amico, potrebbe… –

La Mangiamorte non la lasciò concludere. – Sono stanca, Mione. – affermò liberandosi dalla sua presa. – Voglio andare a casa. –

Hermione lo osservò per un momento, poi annuì. – Ok. –

\- Saluta Harry e Ron. – concluse – Ci vediamo a scuola. – salutò l’amica con un cenno del capo e raggiunse il Paiolo Magico. Entrò in un camino, prese un po’ di polvere, e poi pronunciò – Spinner’s End. –

 

Tim, l’elfo domestico, l’accolse comunicandole che la cena era già in tavola.

Severus stava seduto al tavolo e osservava l’elfo muoversi velocemente per la cucina.

\- Ciao, Sev. - lo salutò Lily sedendosi di fronte a lui. – Scusa il ritardo, sono stata trattenuta. – si scusò, ripensando alle parole di Hermione.

Lui le sorrise e poi continuò. – Questa sera ci sarà una riunione di Mangiamorte. –

\- Sì. – disse lei. – Me lo ha detto Malfoy, l’ho incontrato vicino ai Tiri Vispi Weasley. –

\- Com’era? - domandò il padrino cominciando a mangiare.

\- Cosa? - domandò lei di rimando. Per un momento pensò che il padrino si riferisse al bacio tra lei e Draco. Arrossì, ma subito tentò di ricomporsi.

\- Il negozio dei gemelli. – rispose Severus.

Lei tirò un sospiro di sollievo – Molto bello. – rispose. – C’è bisogno di qualcuno che ci tenga allegri in questo periodo. – constatò giocando con la forchetta, pensando al clima fuori dall’allegro negozio dei gemelli.

Dopo un momento di silenzio, lui riprese, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lei – Come va con George? –

La ragazza si stupì. Di solito non parlavano di certe cose, Severus non le aveva mai chiesto nulla riguardo la loro storia. Li controllava, certo, ma non le aveva mai chiesto nulla, almeno non così apertamente. Ma forse, pensò, stava tentando di comportarsi come un padre. – Ehm… – esitò – Noi ci siamo lasciati. –

\- Oh, mi dispiace. – ribatté il pozionista. – Quando? –

\- Oggi. -

\- E posso sapere perché? - domandò ancora.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo. – Sono innamorata di un altro. – replicò. Sapeva che quell’affermazione, avrebbe portato ad un’altra fatidica domanda, ma non poteva mentire. Prima o poi l’avrebbe scoperto comunque.

\- Ah, quindi è colpa tua. – ridacchiò il Serpeverde.

Lei sorrise amaramente, anche se non andava fiera di quello che aveva fatto – In un certo senso. – ammise.

\- Chi è quest’altro di cui sei innamorata? – domandò Piton.

Lily non rispose, si aspettava la domanda, ma in ogni caso non sapeva come fargli sapere _chi_ era. Sapeva bene che a Piton, Draco non andava a genio.

Severus notò la sua esitazione e si mise a sedere più composto sulla sedia. – Lily - la incalzò con voce ferma. – Dimmelo. –

\- Draco. – rispose tenendo lo sguardo basso.

\- Draco Malfoy? – chiese lui, perplesso.

\- Sì. - rispose lei, semplicemente.

\- E da quando? -

\- Da quando sono una Mangiamorte. – rispose schiarendosi la voce, anche se era consapevole che la risposta non avrebbe convinto nessuno. – Ho capito di provare qualcosa per lui e non volevo mentire a George. – concluse in un sussurro.

\- Quindi ami Malfoy? -

\- Sì, lui mi piace. – disse. – Altrimenti perché staremo insieme? – precisò alzandosi dalla sedia per poggiare il piatto nel lavello e dando le spalle al padrino. Le lacrime stavano per traboccare dai suoi occhi, lo sapeva, le sentiva bruciare e pizzicarle la pelle quasi stessero fremendo per tradirla.

Lui sospirò e si mise in piedi. – Lils – disse. Si avvicinò e le poggiò le mani sulle spalle. – Cosa stai facendo? –

Lei scosse il capo e sentì le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi. Alcune sfuggirono al suo controllo. – Io… – sussurrò – Io voglio proteggerli. – ammise alla fine, voltandosi verso Severus.

\- A discapito della tua felicità? – chiese lui.

Lei annuì. – Non posso rimanere accanto a George. Non adesso che sono una Mangiamorte. – spiegò – Quando lo verrà a sapere… io non voglio che si senta legato a me. E voglio che i Mangiamorte non abbiano qualcosa da utilizzare per farmi del male. – spiegò. – Non voglio mettere in pericolo nessuno. Il solo fatto che sia così attaccata a te e Remus vi mette in pericolo e... –

\- Ma perché Draco? – domandò lui.

Lei sollevò lo sguardo e incrociò i suoi occhi. – Perché anche lui adesso è un Mangiamorte e sono certa che nonostante tutto sia buono. Non deve pagare per gli errori di suo padre. – affermò. – Quando guerra arriverà, io voglio saperlo al sicuro e forse riuscirò a cambiarlo, a fargli capire che… –

Il padrino l’abbracciò senza permetterle di concludere. – Sei la persona più buona che io abbia mai conosciuto. – le sussurrò all’orecchio. – Mi dispiace che tu debba soffrire così, Lils. Vorrei poterlo impedire. – 

Lei ricambiò la stretta e ricacciò indietro le lacrime. – Sto bene. – affermò. – Starò bene. –

Severus la allontanò e le accarezzò il volto. – In ogni caso non devi preoccuparti per me, sono al sicuro. – affermò. – Per quanto riguarda la tua famiglia e Lupin, fino a che non scoprirai le tue carte, saranno al sicuro anche loro. Non permetteremo che facciano loro del male, ok? –

Lily annuì. – Grazie, Sev. –

Piton volse lo sguardo verso l’orologio sulla parete. – È ora di andare. – le accarezzò i capelli e le scoccò un delicato bacio sulla fronte.

Il campanello suonò.

\- È Draco. - disse Lily, bloccando l’uomo già pronto per andare ad aprire.

\- E si può sapere cosa fa qui? – domandò lui.

\- È venuto a prendermi. – spiegò. – Come fanno i bravi fidanzati. –

\- Certo. – sibilò, visibilmente infastidito. – Vado a cambiarmi e torno. – disse dirigendosi verso la sua stanza. – Vi tengo d’occhio. –

Lily annuì e aprì la porta. Rivolse un sorriso a Draco e lo baciò, invitandolo ad accomodarsi.

\- Pronta? - domandò lui scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso e portandola dietro l’orecchio.

\- Sì. – disse la ragazza. – Aspettiamo Severus e andiamo. –

 

Un’ora dopo i tre uscirono dalla villa in cui si era tenuta la riunione. I Mangiamorte avevano parlato e Voldemort aveva affidato alcune missioni, senza però coinvolgere Severus o Lily, con grande sollievo di entrambi. Ad essere coinvolto era stato però, Draco, al quale era stato affidato il compito di porre fine alla vita di Silente.

Lily aveva fatto fatica a mantenere il controllo, quella sera. Se Severus non le avesse stretto la mano, sotto il tavolo, era certa che sarebbe esplosa.

Quando Lily e il padrino furono nella foresta poco lontana dalla villa e furono certi di essere completamente soli, la ragazza crollò.

\- Non possono farlo. – singhiozzò, rompendo il silenzio. – Non possono ucciderlo e soprattutto non possono chiederlo a Draco. –

Piton sospirò. – Non possiamo impedirlo. –

\- Non possiamo lasciare che muoia. –

\- Silente è potente, saprà cosa fare. – affermò. – Non si lascerà uccidere, puoi starne certa. – la rassicurò poggiandole le mani sulle spalle. – Andrà tutto bene, Lils, non devi preoccuparti. –

Lily si portò una mano alle tempie. – Se Draco non porterà a termine il compito lo uccideranno. – fece notare. – Uno dei due morirà comunque. Non è giusto, Sev. – pianse. – Non è giusto... –

Severus la strinse fra le braccia. – Shh… va tutto bene, piccola. – sussurrò cullandola dolcemente. – Andrà tutto bene, credimi. – continuò a rassicurarla fino a che non si fu calmata, poi stringendola forte a sé, si Materializzò a Spinner’s End. I due avrebbero dovuto informare il preside riguardo a ciò che avevano sentito, al più presto.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, Severus venne nuovamente richiamato alla villa dei Mangiamorte e Lily si ritrovò a casa da sola. Durante il pomeriggio, mentre era sdraiata sul letto, sentì Tim aprire la porta e salutare un visitatore. Non poteva essere Severus, lui aveva le chiavi di casa e soprattutto, se n’era andato da poco, non era possibile che fosse già di ritorno. Udì dei passi su per le scale e poi la porta della sua stanza aprirsi.

Quando chinò il capo verso la porta, vide che a varcare la soglia era stato Remus. Nessuno dei due parlò, semplicemente Lily si scostò e lui le si sdraiò accanto sul materasso, allargando le braccia per accoglierla nella sua stretta.

Lily affondò il capo nell’incavo del suo collo e gli circondò il petto con un braccio. Dopo qualche secondo, le lacrime che la tormentavano da giorni – da quando aveva saputo della missione di Draco – tornarono a rigarle le guance e lei prese a singhiozzare.

Remus la tenne stretta a sé senza fare domande. Si sdraiò su un fianco in modo che i loro petti furono a contatto e le circondò il corpo con le braccia, intrecciando poi le loro gambe.

\- Ti voglio bene. – le sussurrò soltanto, accarezzandole la schiena e i capelli. – Ti voglio bene, Lily. Sono qui. –

La ragazza affondò il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla e pianse.

 

***

 

Il sesto anno ad Hogwarts era cominciato.

Dopo lo Smistamento, il banchetto era stato meno sfarzoso degli anni precedenti. Tutto sembrava più cupo. E forse lo era. L’incombere di Voldemort e della guerra rendeva di fatto tutto più cupo e triste. Gli studenti più grandi ne erano consapevoli, quelli più piccoli, invece, sembravano ancora pervasi dall’eccitazione di trovarsi nella Scuola di Magia più famosa al mondo.

 

Alle 11, Lily e Severus si trovarono nell’ufficio di Silente. Entrarono e vennero accolti dal preside che sembrava più stanco che mai, ma era pronto ad ascoltare le novità che i due avevano portato.

\- Voldemort ha affidato a Malfoy una missione. – spiegò Severus rimanendo in piedi dietro Lily, che intanto si era seduta di fronte a Silente. Si era incaricato di spiegare al preside cos’era successo, dato che la figlioccia era ancora molto turbata da quella notizia. – Ha il compito di ucciderti, Albus. – concluse.

Il silenzio calò nello studio.

Lily era ancora sconvolta da quando aveva scoperto quale sarebbe stata la missione di Draco. Come avrebbe fatto a salvarlo a quel punto? E come avrebbero potuto impedire che Silente fosse ucciso, senza perdere anche Draco?

\- Lo sospettavo da tempo. – fu la risposta del preside.

Severus e Lily si scambiarono uno sguardo.

\- Come possiamo fermarlo? - domandò lei.

\- Non lo fermeremo. - affermò Silente.

\- Si lascerà uccidere da lui? – domandò sorpresa l’alunna, sollevandosi leggermente sulla sedia.

\- Sì, temo di doverlo fare. – rispose l’anziano.

\- Lei è il mago più potente e intelligente al mondo. – disse Lily. – Potrebbe fermarli... – tentò di opporsi Lily.

\- I tuoi complimenti mi lusingano, mia cara. Ma credo che sia meglio così. – la interruppe – Prima o poi giunge l’ora di tutti. –

Le lacrime scesero sul volto di Lily senza che lei potesse fermarle. – No, professore... – protestò, poi si volse verso Severus. – Sev... – mormorò cercando sostegno.

Silente le sorrise dolcemente. – Va tutto bene, mia cara. –

Lei scosse il capo e singhiozzò.

Severus le pose una mano sulla spalla, si inginocchiò accanto a lei e le accarezzò una guancia. – Andrà tutto bene, Lils. – sussurrò. – Sono qui. – le prese la mano e intrecciò le loro dita.

Gli occhi di Lily, colmi di lacrime e ormai sbiaditi da tempo, incontrarono quelli neri del padrino e per un momento sentì la calma pervaderla. Fece un respiro profondo, poi si asciugò le lacrime e annuì.

Albus si schiarì la voce. – Severus mi ha detto che tu e Draco state insieme, adesso. –

\- Sì. – spiegò lei – Perché? –

\- Credo che potremmo usare questa cosa a nostro favore. – rifletté. – È un bene anche per la nostra missione. Tu devi aiutarlo a portare a termine il compito. –

\- Come scusi? – esclamò Lily.

\- Aiutalo e sostienilo in ciò che fa. – spiegò il preside. – Fa’ sempre tutto ciò che ti chiede. Più si fida di te meglio è per la tua copertura. –

Lei scosse il capo. – No. No, professore, non può chiedermi questo. – protestò.

Albus si alzò e si sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua. – Lily, sapevi che questo compito sarebbe stato complicato. –

\- Sì, lo sapevo. – assentì lei – Ma non credevo di dover diventare complice del suo omicidio. –

\- Mia cara – riprese lui – Ti sto chiedendo io di farlo. –

\- Ma come può chiedermi di aiutare Draco e ideare un piano per ucciderla? – esclamò scattando in piedi. – Come può chiedermi questo? – singhiozzò indietreggiando.

Sentì un braccio di Severus chiudersi attorno ai suoi fianchi per sorreggerla.

\- Lily, ti sto implorando. – riprese il preside, mettendosi in piedi a sua volta. – Devi fare questa cosa per me, bambina mia. Per favore. –

La ragazza osservò i suoi occhi azzurri per un momento, poi sentendo la presa di Piton aumentare attorno ai suoi fianchi, annuì. – Va bene. – acconsentì con voce flebile, sapendo che non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

\- Grazie. – concluse il preside e le sorrise. – Ora puoi tornare nel tuo dormitorio. Anche tu puoi andare, Severus. –

I due si congedarono e uscirono dall’ufficio dirigendosi nelle rispettive camere.

Avevano davvero bisogno di dormire.

 

\- Lily! – Draco si avvicinò alla ragazza che si stava dirigendo in giardino.

\- Ciao. – lo salutò lei. – Come stai? –

\- Bene. – sorrise. – Posso parlarti? – le domandò guardandosi furtivamente intorno.

Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia – Certo. –

\- Vieni. – le prese la mano e la portò in un posto isolato dal giardino, quasi fuori dai cancelli di Hogwarts. – Ho trovato un modo per uccidere Silente. –

 _Cosa? Di già?_ pensò lei. Non erano neanche passati due mesi dall’assegnazione del compito e lui già sapeva come portarlo a termine? Era stato più rapido del previsto.

\- Davvero? – chiese, mascherando la paura. – Be’, prima sistemi il _problema_ meglio è. – non era giusto. Era così dispiaciuta per Draco. Gli voleva bene e lui doveva diventare un assassino solo perché Malfoy Senior era un incapace e non aveva portato la profezia a Voldemort.

\- Mi aiuterai? – domandò lui.

 _Sì, anche se non vorrei, sì,_ pensò. – Certo. – disse e lo baciò.

Ma non ce ne fu bisogno.

Mentre Hermione, lei, Harry e Ron stavano tornando dai Tre Manici di Scopa, quel pomeriggio, Katie Bell cadde a terra al centro del sentiero ciottolato che conduceva ad Hogwarts. Cominciò ad avere le convulsioni, si sollevò in aria e poi ricadde a terra da quattro metri di altezza.

Hagrid la portò in Infermeria e venne accertato dall’amica che l’accompagnava che a provocarle quell’attacco fosse stata una collana a cui era stata fatta una Fattura. La notizia che sconvolse tutti era che avrebbe dovuto consegnarla a Silente.

Harry accusò Malfoy. Era convinto che fosse diventato un Mangiamorte, prima dell’inizio dei corsi. Naturalmente nessuno gli credette, non aveva nessuna prova contro il Serpeverde e Lily fu grata che fosse così.

 

Il secondo tentativo di Draco andò altrettanto male.

Questa volta la sventurata vittima fu Ron.

Con l’intenzione di avvelenare Silente, Draco consegnò una bottiglia di Vino Elfico avvelenato al nuovo professore di Pozioni, Horace Lumacorno. Lui, dimenticatosi di doverla consegnare a Silente, la offrì a Ron avvelenandolo.

Il ragazzo venne salvato da Harry, grazie a un Bezoar.

 

Il terzo tentativo fu quello che andò in porto.

Un fresco pomeriggio di maggio, Draco raggiunse Lily, seduta sulla sponda del Lago Nero intenta a studiare e le raccontò dell’Armadio Svanitore.

\- Armadio Svanitore? – ripeté lei, senza capire.

\- Sì, è un armadio che permette gli spostamenti. Basta che sia collegato ad un altro Armadio Svanitore gemello. – spiegò – Quello di Hogwarts è collegato a quello di Magie Sinister. –

Lily annuì. _Ecco cosa faceva Draco nella Stanza delle Necessità,_ pensò. Erano mesi che entrava e usciva da quella stanza e quando lei gli chiedeva spiegazioni, lui rispondeva in maniera vaga. L’aveva seguito, ma non avrebbe certo potuto pedinarlo più da vicino senza farsi scoprire.

\- Ho riparato quello nella Stanza delle Necessità. Domani sera i Mangiamorte arriveranno a scuola e uccideremo Silente. –

\- Draco, io non potrò esserci. – affermò. – Altrimenti la mia copertura con l’Ordine salterà e ci serve una spia ora più che mai. – spiegò. – Sicuro di farcela da solo? –

Lui annuì, ma non era molto sicuro. Si vedeva. Anzi, era evidente che fosse agitato, quasi preoccupato all’idea di dover commettere un omicidio.

\- D’accordo. - concordò lui e la baciò.

\- Sei stato bravissimo, amore mio. - gli sussurrò Lily all’orecchio.

Se avesse ucciso Silente non avrebbe più potuto salvarlo.

 

Quel pomeriggio la ragazza corse più veloce che poteva nell’ufficio di Silente a raccontargli ciò che Draco le aveva riferito. Prima ancora di cominciare a parlare le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il volto.

\- Perché vuole lasciarsi uccidere? - domandò tra i singhiozzi.

\- Mia cara, tutti devono morire prima o poi. – ripeté lui, nuovamente, come vari mesi prima.

 _No… Perché? Perché continuo a perdere le persone a cui voglio bene? Perché?_ pensò la ragazza, disperata.

\- Lily, ma io sarò sempre con te. - la rassicurò l’uomo. Ancora una volta, nonostante avesse attivato il suo scudo mentale, l’uomo l’aveva superato facilmente.

\- Sì, ma non sarà come averla qui. - non riusciva a placare le lacrime e il dolore che provava. – Noi abbiamo bisogno di lei. –

Silente le si avvicinò e l’abbracciò.

Lei affondò il volto nella sua calda veste azzurra.

\- Lily, adesso ascoltami. Tu sei una donna forte, coraggiosa e la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto. – disse. – Non scordarlo mai, non _cambiare_ mai. Neanche nei momenti più bui. Ricorda sempre che basta soltanto accendere la luce. – le sussurrò cullandola fra le braccia. La allontanò delicatamente e le prese il volto tra le mani.

\- Mi mancherà tanto, professore. –

\- Sarò sempre con te, te lo prometto. – affermò e le sorrise. Poi sospirò, tornando serio. – Devo confessarti un’ultima cosa. – disse e lei annuì, pronta a tutto. – Ho chiesto a Severus di uccidermi. –

\- Cosa? – esclamò lei dimenticando le lacrime. – Perché? – ansimò.

\- Non deve farlo Draco, o la sua anima sarà dannata per sempre. - rispose l’uomo, dolcemente. – Lui può essere salvato, Lily. _Tu_ lo salverai, ne sono certo. – affermò. – Quello che hai fatto per proteggere lui e il signor Weasley, mi fa pensare che riuscirai a salvarli entrambi. –

Lei si allontanò dal preside. – E all’anima di Severus non pensa? – chiese, ignorando le parole di Silente. – Ne sarà distrutto. Le vuole bene, ne ha già passate tante. Perché gli chiede di fare questo? –

\- Ne sono consapevole, ma lo farà con il mio consenso. –

\- Questo non renderà il compito meno difficile e doloroso per lui. – replicò. – Lo farà a pezzi. E questa volta non riusciremo a rimetterli insieme. –

\- Non voglio che siano i Mangiamorte a uccidermi. Mi torturerebbero. – spiegò Albus. – Cerca di capirmi, bambina mia. – fece una pausa. – Tu devi stare vicina a Severus. Quando non ci sarò più, avrà soltanto te. – disse. – Me lo prometti? Mi prometti che lo farai? –

Lily annuì. – Lo prometto. –

\- So che lo ami tantissimo, Lily. – concluse il preside. – E sarà il tuo amore a riportarlo in vita. –

 

Quella notte, Lily non riuscì a chiudere occhio.

Avrebbe perso un’altra persona cara. E l’avrebbero persa anche Harry, Severus, tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts, gli ex-studenti, la McGranitt… Sarebbe mancato a tutti. E da quel momento, sarebbero stati soli ad affrontare Voldemort, l’unico che il grande e potente mago Oscuro non era riuscito a sconfiggere stava per morire.

Ce l’aveva fatta. Forse era davvero più potente?

La ragazza allontanò quel pensiero dalla mente. Non era più potente. Alla fine il bene avrebbe trionfato. Ne era sicura. E con questo pensiero cadde in un lungo sonno profondo per le poche ore che rimanevano prima dell’alba.

 

Nonostante fosse sabato e non ci fosse lezione, Lily si alzò presto e scese nei sotterranei. Bussò alla porta del professore di Pozioni alle 8 in punto.

Quando aprì la porta, la ragazza vide che l’uomo era pallido come un cencio.

\- Sev - sussurrò – Posso entrare? – domandò indicando l’interno della stanza.

Lui annuì senza parlare.

Appena ebbe chiuso la porta lei lo abbracciò forte.

Severus poggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo di lei e le cinse la vita con le braccia, tremando leggermente contro di lei.

\- Silente mi ha detto tutto. – sussurrò all’orecchio del pozionista. – Mi dispiace tanto. –

Severus non rispose.

\- Ascolta, ci ho pensato. – affermò allontanandosi da lui di qualche centimetro. – Posso farlo io. Non importa la copertura. –

Le parole della figlioccia sembrarono ridestarlo. – Non se ne parla! – esclamò allontanandola bruscamente. – Non ti caricherò di questo peso, tu non diventerai un’assassina. –

Lei protestò – Ma, Sev, non credi di aver già sofferto troppo? – ribatté lei – Non credi che quello a cui sei stato sottoposto sia abbastanza? –  

\- Silente l’ha chiesto a me. Sarò io a farlo. – affermò duro. – Tu pensa alla tua copertura. –

\- Ma… - tentò di obbiettare lei.

\- Questo è un ordine, signorina Evans. - disse in tono severo.

Lily abbassò lo sguardo e annuì flebilmente.

\- Non preoccuparti per me, piccola. – sussurrò stringendola nuovamente tra le braccia – Andrà tutto bene. Supererò anche questo. –

Ciò che il padrino le disse non la rassicurò per niente. In cuor suo sapeva che non l’avrebbe superato.


	19. La morte del preside

Draco avanzava senza fare rumore verso la Stanza delle Necessità. I corridoi erano deserti e silenziosi, perciò era impossibile che qualcuno lo vedesse, soprattutto in quell’ala del Castello. _Quelli_ dell’esercito di Silente aveva trovato la Stanza delle Necessità l’anno prima e  l’avevano utilizzata per esercitarsi alle spalle della Umbridge. Quando la donna aveva scoperto tutto, era diventata un ripostiglio per i vecchi manufatti magici. Adesso, però, era diventata la Stanza di Draco. Lì, aveva riparato l’Armadio Svanitore e si era rifugiato per escogitare i piani per uccidere Silente.

Ancora pochi secondi e gli altri Mangiamorte sarebbero arrivati per dargli una mano a prendere la scuola. Avrebbero ucciso Silente e Voldemort avrebbe marciato sulla scuola, finalmente, dopo mesi e mesi di pianificazione.

Arrivato davanti all’Armadio, pronunciò la formula. La serratura scattò con un colpo secco che rimbombò per tutta la stanza. Dopo qualche secondo qualcuno dall’interno spinse la pesante porta in acciaio e uscì.

Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, i fratelli Carrow e Dolohov avanzarono nella stanza.

\- Sei stato bravissimo, Draco. - sussurrò Bellatrix all’orecchio del nipote. La sua voce sembrava uno squittio, era la più fastidiosa che Draco avesse mai sentito. – Dov’è? – domandò riferendosi a Silente.

\- Alla torre di Astronomia. – rispose Draco. – Piton ci raggiungerà lì. – spiegò, facendo strada.

\- E Black? - ringhiò l’uomo-lupo.

\- Non parteciperà, o salterà la copertura. – fece notare. – Il Signore Oscuro vuole avere una talpa nell’Ordine e Lily è l’unica ad avere la loro più completa fiducia. –

\- L’hai scelta bene, ragazzo. Black è davvero sveglia. – intervenne Dolohov. – Magari quando non ti servirà più poteri usufruirne io. – disse ridacchiando e tirando una gomitata d’intesa a Greyback.

Draco sentì salire la rabbia montare di lui. _Usufruirne?,_ pensò furioso, trattenendosi a stento dal colpire i due Mangiamorte o dallo schiantarli contro una parete. _È la mia ragazza, schifoso pezzente! E se provi anche solo a sfiorarla te ne pentirai._

\- Finitela, idioti! – intervenne Bellatrix. – Vogliamo farci sentire da tutta la scuola? – chiese rivolgendo loro un’occhiata di rimprovero.

I due si zittirono.

 

Le informazioni del ragazzo si rivelarono esatte. Silente era sulla torre di Astronomia e tranquillamente osservava la valle che si estendeva davanti a lui. Malfoy non poté fare a meno di pensare che probabilmente aveva già intuito tutto e che se avesse voluto distruggerli avrebbe potuto farlo senza problemi.

Nuvole nere coprivano il cielo, nessuna delle stelle erano visibili e non c’era nemmeno la luna ad illuminare la radura sotto di loro. La notte si avvicinava e questa volta sarebbe stata più oscura che mai.

I Mangiamorte avanzarono e si fermarono di fronte a Silente.

\- Oh, ecco il grande mago! - lo sbeffeggiò Greyback ridendo. – Finalmente ti conosco, vecchio. Anche se la nostra sarà un’amicizia breve. –

\- Buonasera. – salutò cordialmente il preside. – Credo che sia ora delle presentazioni. – fece notare, ma Bellatrix intervenne.

\- Oh, mi dispiace, Albus, ma non abbiamo tempo! – affermò e il suo grido di disperse nell’aria notturna. – Fallo, Draco. Adesso. –

\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- gridò il ragazzo e la bacchetta del preside cadde a terra, lontano da lui.

\- Draco. – lo chiamò Silente con la voce implorante. – Non vorrai farlo davvero? – domandò dolcemente all’alunno. – Non vorrai davvero sporcarti le mani con il sangue di un vecchio? –

\- Io devo farlo! – gridò, e con orgoglio scoprì l’avanbraccio sinistro. – Sono stato scelto! – il Marchio Nero si muoveva sinuoso come un gatto quando si avvicina alla preda, quasi lampeggiando come un avvertimento sulla pelle pallida del ragazzo.

\- Non devi farlo. – lo contraddisse. – Tanto tempo fa conobbi un ragazzo che fece tutte le scelte sbagliate. Ti prego, permettimi di aiutarti, in modo che… –

\- Fallo, Draco! - lo incalzò la zia, dietro di lui, interrompendo il preside prima che potesse continuare. – _Fallo!_ –

Il ragazzo strinse più forte la bacchetta. Doveva farlo. Doveva o Voldemort l’avrebbe ucciso. Non poteva non portare a termine la missione. Suo padre era stato punito severamente per aver sgarrato. Aprì la bocca per pronunciare le fatidiche parole, ma qualcuno lo bloccò.

\- No. – tuonò la voce di Piton riempiendo l’aria oscura e fredda della notte. Avanzò fino a fermarsi accanto a Draco e lui si scostò automaticamente.

Tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di lui e calò il silenzio.

\- Severus. – lo pregò Silente – Ti prego. –

 _Silente mi sta pregando? Che strano,_ pensò il pozionista, _non più tardi di diciotto anni fa, fui io a pregare lui. E lui mi risparmiò. Potrei farlo anche io. Al diavolo la copertura, i Mangiamorte e la protezione di Potter. Al diavolo tutto._

 _Non farlo, Severus,_ la voce di Silente irruppe nei pensieri di Piton. _Uccidimi. Ti prego, non lasciare che siano i Mangiamorte a farlo. È il mio ultimo desiderio. Esaudiscilo, ragazzo mio._

Lui inspirò profondamente. _Mi dispiace, Albus,_ _perdonami,_ pensò. Sapeva che lui l’avrebbe sentito. Era sincero, gli dispiaceva davvero. L’uomo che stava per assassinare gli aveva fatto da padre per tanto tempo, l’aveva protetto, l’aveva difeso. Era stato un amico. L’unico che avesse mai avuto.

\- _Avada Kedavra!_ \- le parola uscirono veloci dalla bocca di Severus. Un lampo di luce verde colpì il corpo di Silente che cadde nel vuoto, giù dalla torre di Astronomia.

 

Dall’altra parte del castello, Lily, Hermione e Ron stavano attraversando velocemente il corridoio. Lily sapeva che i Mangiamorte erano nella scuola. Per questo doveva trovare Harry, _subito_. Non poteva permettere che gli accadesse qualcosa, doveva portarlo al sicuro come gli aveva chiesto Silente la sera precedente, prima del loro addio. Era stato così doloroso che non era riuscita a chiudere occhio quella notte. La consapevolezza di essere in procinto di perdere Silente era tremenda, troppo dolorosa per essere sopportata. Nemmeno le parole di conforto del preside erano state utili. Lily continuava a non capire perché avesse scelto di morire. Nulla aveva senso, nella sua mente. C’era sicuramente qualcosa che Silente aveva deciso di nasconderle, fatto ingiusto, si era detta, dato che aveva rinunciato a tutto per diventare una Mangiamorte e per aiutarlo nella guerra contro Voldemort.  

Oltrepassarono l’aula di Trasfigurazioni e svoltarono a destra.

La vista le si offuscò. Lily si bloccò qualche passo indietro rispetto a Ron e Hermione e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente per mantenere la lucidità. La testa diventò pesante, il peso del suo corpo impossibile da sostenere. Qualcosa nella sua mente prese a sibilare. Si portò le mani alle tempie, gemendo dal dolore.

\- Lily? – la chiamò Hermione, avendo notato che era rimasta indietro.

Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò all’amica. – Ehi, Li, che succede? –

La ragazza non rispose. Sembrava che qualcosa dentro la sua mente si fosse rotto, come se gli ingranaggi fossero andati fuori posto e che in quel momento stessero ruotando al contrario.

Un altro sibilo fortissimo e una fitta alla base del collo la fecero ansimare. La sua mente si spense, come se avesse subito un black-out totale. Cadde a terra e perse i sensi.

\- Lily! – esclamò Hermione inginocchiandosi accanto a lei. – Ron, cerca aiuto! – le sollevò la testa, poggiandosela sulle ginocchia e la accarezzò la fronte.

\- Vado. – disse il rosso.

Hermione scosse il capo. – Aspetta, non c’è tempo. – lo bloccò. – Scotta. Dobbiamo andare da Madama Chips subito. – affermò.  

Ron annuì, tornò accanto a Lily e la sollevò da terra.

 

\- Madama Chips! – strillò Hermione.

Diversi studenti sdraiati sulle barelle sobbalzarono e Madama Chips, intenta a riordinare l’armadio dei medicinali, era già pronta a rimproverare chiunque avesse gridato in quel modo, ma quando notò che era Lily a stare male, abbandonò immediatamente il suo proposito. Si avvicinò ai tra studenti e indicò loro una barella. – Qui. – disse soltanto.

Ron adagiò Lily sul materasso.

\- Ora ci penso io. – assicurò l’infermiera. – Uscite, per favore. – disse studiando la ragazza, senza nemmeno far caso ai volti pallidi dei suoi due amici.

I due si scambiarono un rapido sguardo e poi uscirono.

 

La luce era accecante. A Lily era sempre piaciuta la notte, adorava la calma e il silenzio dell’oscura e profonda notte. Le trasmetteva una tale calma. Ma quella luce… quella luce le ricordava quella del San Mungo il giorno de risveglio dopo l’assassinio di sua madre. Era angosciante. _L’infermeria?_ Pensò aprendo lentamente gli occhi. Cosa ci faceva lì?

\- Lily. - accanto a lei Hermione e Ron la stavano osservando. L’amica era in lacrime e ancora prima che parlassero per spiegarle cosa stava succedendo, Lily aveva già capito

\- Silente è morto ieri sera. - disse Hermione in un sussurro, confermando ciò che la giovane Mangiamorte stava pensando. – È stato ucciso dai Mangiamorte. –

Le lacrime scesero sulle sue guance senza che potesse trattenerle, anche perché non voleva trattenerle. Lo aveva già fatto dall’inizio dell’anno per nascondere il fatto che fosse a conoscenza del triste destino che attendeva il preside, ma adesso, finalmente, poteva lasciarsi andare. E non ebbe bisogno di fingere come le avevano chiesto i Mangiamorte.

\- Harry? - domandò immediatamente, non vedendolo lì con loro.

\- È nel suo studio. – rispose Ron. – Voleva stare un po’ da solo. –

\- Devo andare da lui. - disse Lily tentando di alzarsi dal letto.

Hermione le poggiò le mani sulle spalle per farla sdraiare. – No, Lily. Hai la febbre alta, devi risposare. – la rimbeccò. – Madama Chips si è raccomandata di… –

\- Non mi importa, Hermione. – replicò mettendosi seduta. – Devo andare da mio cugino e nessuno di voi mi fermerà. – e si alzò dal letto prima che potessero fermarla di nuovo.

 

Raggiunto l’ufficio di Silente, dopo aver barcollato per i corridoi, tentando di non lasciarsi andare alla febbre e alla stanchezza, entrò senza nemmeno bussare. I quadri erano quasi tutti vuoti e i pochi personaggi che ancora erano lì non sembrarono nemmeno far caso all’ingresso della ragazza. Nessuno parlava o aveva intenzione di farlo.

Il cugino era in piedi davanti alla scrivania del preside. Immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sulla sua poltrona.

\- Harry? – lo chiamò lei, avanzando verso la piattaforma rialzata.

Lui si voltò. Aveva gli occhi arrossati dal pianto, gonfi e stanchi. Profonde occhiaie segnavano il suo volto, rendendolo ancora più pallido e magro di quanto già non fosse.

Senza parlare, i due si abbracciarono. Si strinsero l’uno all’altra, singhiozzando e tremando, senza far caso al fatto di essere osservati da almeno una quindicina di presidi.

\- Mi dispiace. - gli sussurrò lei all’orecchio. – Harry, mi dispiace tantissimo. –

\- Perché l’ha fatto? Perché? – balbettò lui senza ascoltarla. – Non è giusto… Silente era buono… perché ha…? –

\- Chi è stato? – chiese Lily, fingendo di non sapere nulla riguardo ciò che era successo. – Nessuno ha voluto dirmi niente, ma so che sapete chi è stato. –

Suo cugino esitò. – Mi dispiace – disse alla fine. – Io non potevo crederci, non _volevo_ crederci, ma era lì e l’ho visto lanciare la Maledizione. – singhiozzò. – Credevo fosse dalla nostra parte. Credevo che lavorasse per l’Ordine e... –

Lily lo bloccò. – Harry, ti prego, parla chiaramente. Non capisco. – e invece capiva benissimo. Harry stava parlando di Severus.

\- È stato Piton. – mormorò.

\- Cosa? – chiese, fingendosi incredula. _Scusa Harry, non voglio mentirti ma è l’unico modo per tenerti al sicuro,_ pensò. – No, è impossibile… – singhiozzò. – Non può essere stato lui. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto. –

\- Mi dispiace. –

Lily scosse nuovamente il capo. – No. – singhiozzò e anche questa volta le lacrime erano vere. Avrebbe perso Severus. Da quel momento in poi avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo per il bene della copertura. – No, Harry, no... –

\- Mi dispiace tanto, Lily. – disse Harry stringendola di nuovo in un abbraccio, ignorando che lei stesse tentando di allontanarsi. – Davvero. –

\- No… - continuò a singhiozzare la ragazza. _Perdonami, Harry._

Il loro abbraccio venne interrotto dall’arrivo della McGranitt, che entrò nell’ufficio con passo sommesso e quasi trascinato, avendo perso la compostezza che l’aveva caratterizzata fino a quel momento. Anche lei aveva gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime. Era sempre stata molto legata a Silente e non riusciva a capacitarsi di come potesse averlo perso.

Osservò per un momento i due ragazzi, ancora uno accanto all’altra, poi, sospirando, parlò. – Potter, puoi lasciarci sole? – domandò avvicinandosi e incontrando lo sguardo dell’alunno.

Lui annuì debolmente e uscì.

Quando Harry ebbe lasciato lo studio, la McGranitt e Lily si osservarono per un momento, poi senza esitare, la professoressa si avvicinò alla ragazza e l’abbracciò, accarezzandole i capelli e la schiena. – Mi dispiace tanto. – sussurrò. – Davvero tanto, Lily. –

Lily annuì contro la sua spalla, ma non parlò. Non aveva la forza di mentire ancora. Non alla McGranitt.

\- Credo che Potter ti abbia messo al corrente della situazione. – disse allontanandola leggermente. La giovane annuì e lei riprese. – Credo che sia opportuno che tu stia il più lontano possibile da lui. So che sarà difficile per te, ma è la scelta migliore. – affermò.

Lily annuì ancora. Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato. Sapeva che per il bene della copertura avrebbe dovuto lasciare Severus, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe stato così doloroso. Severus era la sua famiglia, il suo mondo, e adesso per colpa di Voldemort e di quei maledetti Mangiamorte, l’avrebbe perso.

\- C’è una persona che vuole parlarti, qui fuori. – riprese la professoressa, riportandola alla realtà. – Si è proposto di sostituire Piton nel ruolo di tutore. – spiegò.

La Grifondoro sembrò non capire. Chi voleva prendersi la responsabilità di diventare suo tutore? Per un attimo sperò fosse Lupin, lui sarebbe stato un tutore perfetto. Ma ad entrare nello studio, non fu Remus, ma Sirius.

\- Sirius? - sussurrò Lily, ancora in lacrime, stupita di vederlo lì.

L’uomo le sorrise dolcemente. – Ciao. – le disse. Poi si avvicinò e l’abbracciò. – Mi dispiace tanto, tesoro. – la cullò fra le braccia, lasciando che la nipote si aggrappasse a lui.

\- Sirius, ti prenderai cura di lei? - intervenne la McGranitt, quando si separarono. Più che una domanda, era una sorta di preghiera, quasi la donna volesse essere certa di affidare la figlioccia a qualcuno che potesse darle tutto l’amore che Severus le aveva dato negli ultimi anni.

\- Sì. – confermò l’Animagus. – Penserò io a lei, d’ora in poi. –

La donna annuì e uscì, lasciandoli soli.

\- Mi dispiace tanto, piccola. So che tenevi tanto sia a Silente che a Piton. –

Lily fu felice che, almeno in quel momento, suo zio avesse tentato di essere il più gentile e corretto possibile, chiamando Piton per nome. – D’ora in poi mi prenderò io cura di te. Te lo prometto. – assicurò. – Andrà tutto bene. –

La ragazza, in cuor suo, sapeva che lasciare Severus era la cosa più giusta da fare, ma questo non le impediva di soffrire, sia per la perdita del preside che del padrino. Si costrinse ad annuire. – Grazie. – sussurrò. Poi sentì un groppo in gola. Quello che stava per dire, sarebbe stato tremendo. – Scusa per le cose che ti ho detto quel giorno a Spinner’s End. Volevi prenderti cura di me e io ti ho allontanato. – singhiozzò. – Sono stata una stupida. Avevi ragione su Severus. Avevi ragione su tutto… – ansimò, senza fiato. Quelle parole furono come una coltellata in pieno petto. Le sue stesse parole l’avevano ferita, togliendole il respiro. Come poteva dire una cosa del genere di Severus, del _suo_ Severus? Dell’uomo che si era preso cura di lei per tutto quel tempo?

Sirius scosse il capo. – Non importa, tesoro. – assicurò. – È acqua passata. – le sorrise dolcemente, poi sospirò. – Adesso devo andare. –

\- D’accordo. – disse lei. – Ci vediamo al funerale. –

Suo zio le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, uscì e si allontanò.

Lily attese qualche minuto per essere sicura di essere sola, poi raggiunse il camino dietro la scrivania. Entrò, prese un po’ di polvere volante, la lanciò ai suoi piedi e pronunciò: - Spinner’s End! –

Lily si materializzò nel camino del salotto a casa di Severus. Il padrino era in casa, seduto sulla poltrona, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Gli occhi erano vuoti e spenti, il volto più pallido che mai.

\- Sev? – lo chiamò Lily, dolcemente, avanzando verso la poltrona.

Lui volse lo sguardo verso la figlioccia, senza però muoversi.

Lei gli si avvicinò ancora e si sedette sulle sue gambe. Poggiò la fronte alla sua, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e sussurrò tre semplici parole. – Ti voglio bene. –

\- Anche io, Lils. – sussurrò lui di rimando.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, l’uomo riprese.

\- Non credevo potesse essere così doloroso, ma avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. – affermò in un sussurro. – L’ultima cosa che ho visto sono stati i suoi occhi azzurri che mi guardavano imploranti… Mi ha pregato di porre fine alla sua vita. – una lacrima gli rigò il volto.

Lily dovette reprimere le lacrime che erano nuovamente pronte ad uscire. – Sono qui. – concluse. – Per qualsiasi cosa, Sev. Io sarò sempre qui. –

\- Grazie. - disse lui accennando un sorriso. Le accarezzò i fianchi con le mani. – Tu stai bene? –

Lily annuì. – Perché me lo chiedi? –

\- Ho saputo che sei svenuta di nuovo. -

\- Ah, già. – ricordò. Sembravano passati anni, invece erano soltanto poche ore. – Sto bene, non preoccuparti. –

L’orologio, con i suoi rintocchi, ridestò i due, che si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace.

\- Credo che dovresti andare. – affermò Severus. – Le tue cose sono già pronte nella tua stanza. – concluse sbrigativo. Anche a lui faceva terribilmente male, vederla andare via.

\- Grazie, Sev. – replicò la Grifondoro.

Lui scrollò le spalle.

La ragazza con un colpo di bacchetta le trasportò a casa di Sirius. – A presto, Severus. – disse. – Sii prudente. – si raccomandò.

Il Serpeverde annuì. – A presto. –

 

Al funerale c’erano tutti. Tutti coloro che avevano conosciuto Silente e che gli avevano voluto bene. Tutti i suoi studenti, i colleghi, gli amici. Ogni persona che lo aveva incontrato nel corso della sua lunga vita era lì per dargli l’ultimo saluto.

Lily si sedette tra Harry e Sirius, poggiando il capo sulla spalla del cugino, che le prese la mano, accarezzandola e stringendola tra le sue. Davanti a loro stava l’intera famiglia Weasley e Hermione, accanto a Ginny.

La cerimonia fu breve. Le lacrime furono molte.

Ogni persona pianse, incurante che le altre la guardassero o la giudicassero.

Il dolore era troppo forte per trattenerlo.

 

Finita la cerimonia, Sirius prese per mano la nipote e si avvicinò a Remus, fermo sulla porta della Sala Grande.

\- Ciao, Lily. - la salutò.

\- Ciao, Remus. – ricambiò la ragazza.

Lui le si avvicinò e la abbracciò.

Lily ricambiò stringendosi contro di lui e versando le sue ultime lacrime. Da lì in poi, non sarebbero più state concesse.

\- Mi dispiace tanto. – le sussurrò all’orecchio il Mannaro. – Sono qui per te, lo sai. –

Lei sentì un groppo in gola. Le stesse parole pronunciate da Severus tre anni prima. Le stesse meravigliose e dolci parole. Altre lacrime le rigarono le guance, ma lei le asciugò velocemente.

 

\- Remus è venuto a vivere da me. - disse Sirius quando attraversarono il giardino per tornare a casa, dato che le lezioni si erano concluse con il funerale del preside. L’uomo camminava davanti, mentre Lily era accanto a Remus, un braccio chiuso intorno alla sua vita, mentre lui le stava cingendo le spalle con un braccio per confortarla e sorreggerla in quel difficile cammino che l’avrebbe portata sempre più lontano da Severus. – Spero non ti dispiaccia. – concluse Sirius.

Non le dispiaceva affatto. Anzi, averlo accanto la rassicurava. – Certo che no. – rispose. – Mi fa molto piacere. –

Remus le sorrise e le scoccò un bacio sul capo.

Appena fuori dai cancelli di Hogwarts, si fermarono.

\- Ok, io mi Smaterializzo da solo. – comunicò Sirius, volgendosi verso la nipote. – Remus è molto più esperto nelle Materializzazioni, puoi andare con lui. –

Lei annuì e osservò Sirius scomparire.

Remus si mise davanti a lei. – Ok, andiamo? – chiese tendendole le mani.

Lily incrociò lo sguardo dell’uomo. – Tienimi stretta, Remus. – sussurrò con voce rotta. Sapeva che non avrebbe retto una Materializzazione. Non in quelle condizioni.

Lupin non disse nulla. Semplicemente si avvicinò, strinse Lily tra le braccia e quando la sentì ricambiare la stretta si Smaterializzò.

In pochi secondi furono a Grimmauld Place.

Remus la allontanò dal suo petto e le accarezzò le guance. – Stai bene? – chiese.

Lily annuì e seguì il Mannaro all’interno della palazzina.

La casa era come se la ricordava. Polverosa e piena di ragnatele e ragni. Ci voleva davvero una donna. Avrebbe dovuto ripulirla e metterla a nuovo, altrimenti la polvere avrebbe preso il sopravvento.

\- Lunastorta, puoi far vedere a Lily la sua camera? - chiese Sirius.

L’altro annuì, poi si volse verso la ragazza. – Vieni. – la prese per mano e la guidò al piano superiore, osservandola con la coda dell’occhio.

I due salirono le scale ed entrarono in una stanza in fondo al corridoio. Nonostante la casa fosse polverosa, quella camera era stato risistemata, riverniciata e ripulita. Insomma, rimessa a nuovo. Le pareti erano dipinte di un delicato azzurro cielo, le lenzuola erano verde smeraldo e si intonavano con le tende alla finestra. C’erano un’enorme libreria, una scrivania e i suoi bagagli già ai piedi del letto.

\- Confesso che Lily ci ha aiutati. – esordì Remus, rompendo il silenzio. – Tuo zio non sapeva da che parte cominciare e a essere sinceri nemmeno io. – concluse appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, probabilmente tentando di strapparle un sorriso.

Lily annuì e accennò un debole sorriso. – Apprezzo la sincerità. –

\- So che stai soffrendo. - sbottò lui, cambiando totalmente argomento.

La Grifondoro aggrottò le sopracciglia, incontrando il suo sguardo.

\- Non devi sentirti in colpa perché ti manca Severus. – proseguì. – È normale. Lasciare le persone che amiamo non è mai facile. –

Lily scosse il capo, sentendo le lacrime salirle agli occhi. – È un assassino. – non voleva essere compatita. Era l’ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento.

\- È il tuo padrino. –

\- Vorrei che non fosse così. – _perdonami, Severus, perdonami._

Lupin sospirò. – Per quello che vale… – disse. – Lui ti amava davvero tanto. –

\- Ma non è bastato. – replicò la giovane. – Potevamo essere felici, essere una famiglia. E invece lui ha deciso di uccidere Silente e distruggere tutto. – _bugiarda,_ si disse. _Sei una maledetta bugiarda, Lily._

\- Supererai anche questo. – affermò Remus dopo un momento di silenzio. – Sei la donna più forte che io abbia mai conosciuto. – affermò dolcemente.

 _Donna? Sono a malapena una ragazzina,_ pensò lei, _e se sapesse cosa sono cambierebbe opinione sul mio conto. Mi odierebbe e ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni._

 

Dopo la cena, Lily corse nella sua stanza. Era così stanca che non era riuscita a mangiare nulla di ciò che suo zio le aveva offerto. Aveva bisogno di riposare. Avrebbe solo voluto dormire fino a che a guerra non si fosse conclusa e fino a che quel dolore non fosse cessato.

Non appena toccò il cuscino cadde in un profondo sonno.

 

_\- Lily? - una voce la chiamò. – Lily? –_

_La ragazza volse lo sguardo verso la verde vallata che si stagliava di fronte a lei. Un uomo era in piedi a pochi passi da lei, con le mani giunte dietro la schiena. I capelli erano lunghi fino a metà schiena ed erano di un colore argenteo._

_“Impossibile” pensò Lily “Non può essere lui”. – Professore? – lo chiamò stupita._

_L’uomo lentamente si voltò e la sua bocca si incurvò in un sorriso. – Ciao, bambina mia. –_

_Silente non era per niente cambiato. Era sempre uguale, la barba argentea riluceva sotto la pallida luce della luna e la sua veste azzurra piena di pieghe aveva un lieve profumo di campanula._

_\- Ma cosa ci fa qui? - domandò lei avvicinandosi._

_\- Nei tuoi sogni puoi evocare chi vuoi. – spiegò tornando a osservare la valle._

_\- Siamo in un sogno? –_

_\- Sì. – confermò lui. – Più precisamente in un tuo sogno. –_

_Migliaia di domande si accavallarono nella mente di Lily, aggrovigliandosi in una matassa impossibile da districare. Non stava capendo nulla. Non aveva mai avuto un sogno del genere, prima. Cosa significava?_

_Intuendo i suoi dubbi, Silente riprese a parlare. – Si chiamano sogni coscienti. – spiegò. – Differiscono dai normali sogni perché possono essere controllati. Si può modificare il paesaggio, si possono evocare le persone e parlare con loro anche quando sono più fra noi. –_

_Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Ma è una proiezione della mia mente? – chiese dopo essersi guardata intorno. – Tutto questo… sono stata io a costruirlo, quindi è una semplice proiezione. -_

_L’uomo annuì. – Ogni cosa nei sogni è una proiezione. – confermò. – Ma io sono reale. –_

_\- E posso evocare chi voglio? -_

_\- Certo. – disse il preside, sapendo chi sarebbe stato il prossimo a comparire._

_Lily chiuse gli occhi e si immaginò sua madre, i suoi lunghi capelli rossi come il fuoco, i suoi occhi grandi e colmi di dolcezza. E poi lo sguardo serio di suo padre e la sua voce calda e profonda. Quando li riaprì, una figura pallida era in piedi di fronte a lei. La stava guardando con un grande sorriso._

_Gli occhi le si colmarono di lacrime. – Mamma... – sussurrò con voce rotta._

_\- Ciao, tesoro mio. - la salutò la donna._

_La ragazza le si avvicinò lentamente e allungò una mano verso di lei._

_La madre fece lo stesso._

_Quando le loro mani si sfiorarono Lily sentì un formicolio pervaderle il braccio. Perché non poteva toccarla se era reale? Avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarla, stringerla a sé..._

_\- Lily. - la chiamò Silente. – Siamo reali, ma ricorda che i nostri corpi non sono più con noi. Non ci appartengono più. – spiegò. – Perciò ogni contatto fisico è precluso. –_

_Lily annuì. – Ti voglio bene, mamma. – fu la prima cosa che le venne in mente. Non c’era nient’altro da dire, nient’altro che avrebbe voluto dirle. – Dov’è papà? Ho evocato anche lui. –_

_\- Lui non è qui. - rispose semplicemente la madre._

_Lui non è qui? Cosa voleva dire?_

_\- Sono così orgogliosa di te, piccola mia. – affermò Marion sorridendo alla figlia. – Sei diventata una donna meravigliosa. –_

_La Grifondoro trattenne a stento le lacrime. – Mi mancate tanto. – sussurrò. – Entrambi. –_

_Marion avanzò. – Lo sappiamo. – affermò. – Ma ricordati, piccola, che no devi ancorarti al passato. – spiegò. – Devi pensare alle persone che hai accanto e devi vivere per loro. Lo farai? –_

_Proprio mentre Lily stava per rispondere, tutto quanto attorno a lei si deformò. Lily si sentì risucchiare in un tunnel, poi, ad un tratto, qualcuno la afferrò stringendole le braccia con le mani._

_\- No! – si ribellò. – Lasciami andare! – gridò. Ma fu inutile. – Cosa vuoi da me? – chiese rivolta all’aggressore._

_La risata malvagia e fragorosa dell’uomo riempì l’aria._

_Lily si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi e poi gridò._

 

Remus e Sirius saltarono giù dal letto non appena ebbero sentito le grida di Lily. Si incontrarono nel corridoio e dopo essersi scambiati uno sguardo d’intesa insieme entrarono nella sua stanza.

La ragazza si stava dimenando sotto le coperte, ancora addormentata. Stava gridando e piangendo, agitandosi convulsamente senza riuscire a svegliarsi.

Remus le si avvicinò, la prese per le braccia e la scrollò più volte. - Lily! – la chiamò. – Svegliati, Lily! -

La giovane si svegliò, il respiro irregolare, gli occhi spalancati dal terrore. Incontrò lo sguardo di Lupin e sembrò sorpresa di vederlo lì. – Remus…? – chiese, quasi per accertarsi che fosse reale.

L’uomo annuì. – Sì. –

Lily lo abbracciò, stringendosi contro di lui e singhiozzando convulsamente. – Scusate… – pianse. – Mi dispiace tanto... ho avuto un incubo e… –

\- È tutto ok, tesoro. - le disse suo zio, sedutosi accanto a lei.

La ragazza tentò di regolarizzare il suo respiro, sciogliendo l’abbraccio con Remus. – Non volevo svegliarvi. – si scusò.

\- Va tutto bene. – la rassicurò il Mannaro, accarezzandole i capelli.

Sirius le accarezzò la schiena. – Ti va di tornare a dormire? – chiese. – È ancora presto. –

Lily annuì.

I due uomini si misero in piedi e si avviarono verso la porta.

\- Remus? – lo chiamò Lily.

Lupin si voltò verso di lei, prima di varcare la soglia.

\- Puoi rimanere? – chiese la ragazza, timidamente.

Il suo ex-insegnante esitò per un momento, poi annuì. – Certo. – rispose dolcemente. Si avvicinò al materasso e quando lei gli fece spazio, si sdraiò al suo fianco e allargò le braccia lasciando che la ragazza si rifugiasse nella sua stretta. Le accarezzò la schiena e i capelli e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte.

\- Grazie. – sussurrò la giovane affondando il capo nell’incavo del suo collo.

Lupin sorrise. – Per cosa? –

Lily gli accarezzò il petto. – Per essere qui. – rispose. – Sono felice che tu sia con me. –

Quelle parole scaldarono il cuore del Mannaro, che le scoccò un altro delicato bacio sulla fronte. – Sarò sempre qui. –

\- Non lasciarmi andare. – implorò la ragazza.

\- Non lo farò. –

Alla giovane sfuggì un sospiro tremante dalle labbra, insieme alle lacrime che si era imposta di trattenere, perlomeno di fronte agli altri. – Stringimi più forte, Remus. Non lasciarmi cadere. – mormorò con la voce impastata dal sonno.

\- Mai. – promise lui. 

L’immagine del sogno continuò a tormentarla, anche con Remus al suo fianco, anche quando il sonno tornò a prenderla. Ricordava perfettamente ogni particolare del suo sogno, tranne il viso dell’uomo che la portava via. Perché? E poi cosa intendeva sua madre con la frase “Lui non è qui.”?

Suo padre non era lì? Perché?

Avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo.


	20. Disperazione

Il Malfoy Manor era più buio della notte più oscura. Il marmo nero catturava la luce circostante facendo sembrare tutto freddo e oscuro.

Il signor Malfoy passeggiava avanti e indietro davanti al camino, il lungo mantello nero svolazzata dietro di lui e sfiorava le piccole poltrone poste davanti al caldo caminetto. Il fuoco scoppiettava al suo interno rendendo l’ambiante più caldo e accogliente di quanto sembrasse. Era decorato con intarsi dorati e assomigliava molto a quelli del Ministero.

\- Caro? - lo chiamò una donna alta con i capelli biondo platino.

Lui non si voltò.

\- Tesoro, ti prego, guardami. - lo implorò la moglie.

Lui si voltò, la guardò nei grandi occhi ambrati e si sedette sulla poltrona.

Doveva ammetterlo. Era davvero bellissima. Alta, magra, un fisico sinuoso. Nonostante il loro fosse stato un matrimonio combinato, Lucius aveva provato subito una forte attrazione per la donna dallo sguardo magnetico. E come poteva essere altrimenti? Era talmente attraente, nei movimenti, nei gesti, in ogni singola parola che pronunciava con il suo tono dolce e pacato.

Draco irruppe nella stanza. I piccoli tacchi delle sue scarpe provocavano un forte rumore che invase la stanza. Senza guardare i genitori, prese la giacca appesa all’appendiabiti in metallo e si avviò verso l’uscita senza proferire parola.

\- Draco. - lo chiamò il padre, costringendolo a voltarsi – Dove stai andando? - domandò infine.

\- Devo vedere Lily. - rispose lui secco.

\- Portale i nostri saluti. - disse la madre rivolgendogli un sorriso.

\- Sarà fatto. - concluse il ragazzo. Uscì sbattendo la porta e senza salutare i genitori.

Lucius ringhiò.

\- Lucius. - lo rimproverò la moglie. Lei voleva la felicità per il figlio, ma lui sembrava essere interessato solamente alle questioni di sangue.

\- Quella ragazza non mi convince. Perché avrebbe voluto diventare una Mangiamorte? E se fosse una spia? - rifletté ad alta voce il signor Malfoy.

\- È fedele al Signore Oscuro. Ne sono certa. - affermò la moglie. Non avrebbe mai potuto ammetterlo davanti a lui. Ma la ragazza le aveva già fatto una buona impressione ancora prima di diventare una Mangiamorte. Aveva aiutato suoi figlio. Narcissa aveva visto poche volte il suo bambino sorridere ed una di queste era stata quando l’aveva incontrata durante l’estate, al cimitero di Godric’s Hollow.

\- Forse hai ragione. Sto diventando paranoico. - ammise lui voltandosi per vedere meglio il viso della _sua_ donna. Lei accennò un sorriso. Malfoy Senior si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò alla finestra alle sue spalle. La moglie lo seguì e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia.

\- Andrà tutto bene. - gli sussurrò. La guerra si avvicinava, ma il Signore Oscuro aveva sempre più persone dalla sua. L’Ordine della Fenice avrebbe perso.

 

\- Draco, finalmente! - esclamò Lily. Aspettava il ragazzo da un’ora davanti alla sua vecchia casa a Godric’s Hollow. Tornare lì le aveva riportato alla mente brutti ricordi, ma era l’unico posto sicuro che conoscesse. Nonostante si trovassero a Godric’s Hollow, lo stesso quartiere dove stavano i Potter, i due erano sicuri di potersi vedere senza destare sospetti. La piccola villetta, infatti, era isolata dal resto, nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.

Appena entrati, insonorizzarono la casa e Lily sigillò la porta. – _Colloportus. –_

La villetta era sempre uguale. La cucina era rimasta distrutta dopo l’attacco di Fenrir Greyback ma tutto il resto era intatto. Solo un po’ impolverato. Insieme, si sedettero sul piccolo divano del salotto.

Draco non sembrava voler parlare, quindi fu Lily rompere il silenzio. – Cosa succede, Draco? – chiese. – Hai detto di volermi parlare. –

Il ragazzo prese un bel respiro e poi confessò. – Non ce la faccio più. – disse – Ogni notte rivedo il volto di Silente, i suoi occhi, il lampo di luce verde e poi lui che cade dalla torre si Astronomia. – la sua voce tremava, rotta dal dolore.

Lily sembrò non capire. Non era stato lui a uccidere Silente. Perché era così tormentato?

\- Non voglio più essere un Mangiamorte. – sbottò il ragazzo. – Chiederò all’Ordine di accettarmi. Li aiuterò. So molte cose che farebbe comodo sapessero anche loro. – concluse e una lacrima gli solcò la guancia percorrendo lentamente il suo viso fino a cadere sulla giacca.

\- Cosa?! - esclamò la ragazza. – Ma sei pazzo? –

\- Sei libera di riferire tutto a Voldemort e ai miei genitori. Non mi interessa. Uccidimi, se vuoi. Non mi importa. Non voglio più fare del male a nessuno. - affermò sicuro di se.

Senza che se ne accorgesse, Lily penetrò nella sua mente. Non stava mentendo. Era tutto vero: voleva passare dalla parte dell’Ordine. Dopotutto, non era così cattivo come voleva far credere. Non era del tutto irrecuperabile.

Lily accennò un sorriso. – Non dirò niente. –

Draco volse lo sguardo di scatto incrociando i suoi occhi. – Cosa? –

\- Anche io sono dalla parte dell’Ordine. – gli confidò.

\- Ma tu non facevi la spia per Voldemort, insieme a Piton? – esclamò stupito. – Non sei dalla loro parte? –

\- Faccio il doppio gioco insieme a Piton. - spiegò lei. – Silente ci ha chiesto di farlo poco prima che il Signore Oscuro risorgesse. E noi abbiamo accettato perché era l’unico modo per proteggere le persone a cui teniamo e soprattutto Harry, che è l’unica speranza che abbiamo contro Voldemort. –

Malfoy sollevò lo sopracciglia. – Hai finto per tutto questo tempo? –

\- Sì. –

\- Ma… - si interruppe. – Mio dio… E tutte le persone che Greyback ti ha fatto torturare e quelle che hai dovuto uccidere? – chiese.

Lily chiuse gli occhi, reprimendo quei ricordi tremendi. – Ho dovuto farlo. – affermò. – So che non è una giustificazione e non mi perdonerò mai per aver fatto del male a così tante persone, ma era l’unico modo per guadagnarmi la fiducia dei Mangiamorte. – gli le si inumidirono. – Non è stato facile. Rivedo i loro volti ogni notte nei miei incubi e il senso di colpa mi tormenta, ma era necessario. O almeno, è quello che continuo a ripetermi. –

\- Abbandoniamo tutto. – replicò il biondo. – Passiamo dalla parte dell’Ordine. _Insieme._ Non dovrai più fare del male a nessuno. –

\- No. – si oppose. – Continueremo a fare il doppio gioco. Quando tutto sarà finito spiegheremo tutto, ma per ora dobbiamo continuare a fingere. Se Voldemort dovesse scoprire tutto questo, ucciderebbe i tuoi genitori e ucciderebbe anche te. – fece notare. – Non ci penserebbe due volte a spazzare via tutto ciò a cui teniamo e dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per proteggere le persone che amo, non getterò tutto all’aria. –

Il ragazzo sospirò ma annuì. – Allora che facciamo? –

\- Ci copriremo le spalle a vicenda. – propose. – Informeremo anche Piton in modo che sappia che anche tu sei dalla nostra parte e continueremo a lavorare su due fronti. –

Draco annuì, poi dopo un momento di silenzio, riprese. – Sono felice che anche tu la pensi come me. – le confidò.

\- E io sono felice che il sacrificio di Severus non sia stato vano. –

\- Che vuoi dire? - domandò lui.

Lei sospirò. – Silente aveva chiesto a Severus di ucciderlo al posto tuo. Non voleva che la tua anima fosse danneggiata. – spiegò prendendo le mani del ragazzo tra le sue.

\- Silente ha fatto questo per me? – esclamò lui stupito.

\- Certo. – ribatté la Grifondoro, come se la cosa fosse ovvia. – Lui teneva a te. –

Malfoy abbassò lo sguardo. – Grazie per tutto quello che avete fatto per me. – disse lui avvicinandosi. Le prese il volto fra le mani e le si avvicinò sempre di più. Quando le loro labbra si toccarono, immediatamente Draco la costrinse a sdraiarsi sul divano. Il bacio divenne sempre più appassionato. Tentò di sbottonarle la camicetta, ma lei subito lo bloccò.

\- Aspetta – lo bloccò. Come poteva dirgli che non era innamorata di lui? Era utile per la copertura, ma ora che sapeva la verità, fingere era inutile. – Draco… devo dirti una cosa. –

Lui lentamente si rimise a sedere.

\- Io non… non sono innamorata di te. – nonostante le parole appena pronunciate, il ragazzo non sembrò stupito, anzi, annuì con un sorriso. – Perché sorridi? Dopo quello che ti ho appena detto, come minimo avresti dovuto Cruciarmi. –

\- No. – replicò lui. Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa e allora lui continuò. – Sai, lo sospettavo da tempo. Mi sembrava strano che così di punto in bianco da amici fossimo diventati, ecco… amanti. – rise. – E poi ho notato che ultimamente eri sovrappensiero. Diversa. – affermò. – So che sei ancora innamorata di George e sono felice che tu non mi abbia preso in giro. – spiegò sorridendole dolcemente. – Vuol dire che a me tieni, in fondo. –

\- Io tengo a te. – confermò Lily, accarezzandogli il volto. – Ho fatto tutto questo per proteggerti e per tentare di convincerti a cambiare idea sulla Guerra. Mi dispiace di averti preso in giro, ma era necessario. – spiegò – Sei il mio migliore amico, non avrei mai permesso che la guerra e i Mangiamorte ti rovinassero. E ti prometto che supereremo tutto questo insieme. La guerra, Voldemort e tutto il resto. – concluse e lo abbracciò.

Lui ricambiò e rimasero stretti l’uno all’altra per molto tempo. Quando si separarono si alzarono e si allontanarono dalla casa ormai in rovina.

Lily tornò a Grimmauld Place e Draco a Villa Malfoy.

 

Appena entrata in casa, Lily vide che Remus era seduto al tavolo della cucina, intento a leggere dei documenti. Era visibilmente turbato e sembrava più pallido del solito.

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò. – Ciao, Rem. – lo salutò ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri. Gli si avvicinò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, accarezzandogli delicatamente il volto coperto di cicatrici.

L’uomo sospirò. – Ciao, Lily. – e ripose alcuni fogli nella cartellina.

\- Stai male? – chiese la Grifondoro.

Lui scosse il capo, ma continuava ad essere spaventosamente pallido.

Lily portò una mano al volto dell’amico. – Sei pallido, perché non ti sdrai? –

Remus scosse nuovamente il capo e si passò una mano sul volto.

\- Cosa stavi leggendo? – domandò a quel punto la ragazza, intuendo che potesse essere quello il problema.

\- Niente. - si affrettò a dire lui, ritirando i fogli in una cartellina gialla, simile a quelle del San Mungo. – Scartoffie. –

\- A me non sembra. – si avvicinò. – È del San Mungo? – domandò.

\- Sì, ma non è niente. -

\- Cosa mi stai nascondendo? - chiese sospettosa. Aveva già visto quello sguardo e non le piaceva per niente. – Non sarai malato? Remus, mi stai facendo preoccupare. –

\- No, non sono malato. -

L’uomo fece per alzarsi e allontanarsi, ma lei gli prese il fascicolo dalle mani. Se fosse stato qualcosa riguardante la sua condizione di Lupo Mannaro? Lei sapeva che Remus era riservato, ma adesso che vivevano tutti insieme non poteva certo tenere nascoste certe cose.

Lesse il primo foglio e rimase senza fiato. Gli occhi si inumidirono. – Cosa significa? –

\- L’ho trovata al San Mungo. – cedette Lupin – Da un po’ stavo facendo delle ricerche e poi un Medimago mi ha mostrato questa. –

\- Quando? – chiese lei.

\- Tre mesi fa. – rispose lui.

Lily sgranò gli occhi. – Tre mesi fa?! –

\- Mi dispiace. – si affrettò a dire. – Te lo avrei detto. –

\- Quando? - domandò per incalzarlo a parlare.

\- Presto. – rispose. – Non te lo avrei nascosto. –

\- Questo non è nasconderlo. – disse sarcastica. – Ti avevo avvertito, Remus. Ti avevo detto che se mi avessi mentito ancora mi avresti persa! – disse poi prese il fascicolo e lo sbatté sul suo petto. Corse verso le scale e salì in camera sua, ignorando i richiami dell’uomo perché si fermasse per ascoltarlo. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si sdraiò sul materasso, affondando il viso nel cuscino.

Remus la seguì e arrivato davanti alla porta della camera bussò. – Lily, ti prego – la implorò. – Lascia che ti spieghi! –

\- Vattene! – come poteva pensare di mentirle così e sistemare tutto con qualche parola?

\- Lily! -

Lei singhiozzò. – Vai via, Remus! – gridò tra le lacrime. – Lasciami in pace, non voglio più vederti! – era un bugiardo. Non aveva fatto altro che mentire. Bugie su bugie. Adesso l’unica cosa che restava da fare era dimenticare tutto.

Dimenticare tutto e occuparsi della missione. A tempo pieno.

Senza attendere oltre prese la bacchetta e una borsa e senza curarsi di avvertire nessuno, si Materializzò a Spinner’s End, davanti alla villetta di Severus.

 

Un mese dopo tutto era pronto. Potter avrebbe lasciato casa sua il giorno del suo compleanno, e loro, i Mangiamorte, ci sarebbero stati. Lily avrebbe partecipato alla spedizione dell’Ordine per raggiungere la Tana, si sarebbe assicurata che i fuggitivi seguissero la strada giusta e in caso contrario avrebbe avvertito i Mangiamorte.

La sera del 31 luglio tutto l’Ordine, o quasi, si trovò davanti alla villetta dei Potter a Godric’s Hollow. Lily, George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, e Fleur avrebbero preso le sembianze di Harry grazie alla pozione Polisucco, di modo da confondere i Mangiamorte e Voldemort. Ognuno di loro avrebbe viaggiato con un mezzo diverso e con un accompagnatore diverso. Harry avrebbe viaggiato con Hagrid, George con Lupin, Ron con Tonks, Hermione con Kingsley, Fred con Arthur Weasley, Fleur con Bill e Lily con Malocchio e Mundungus Fletcher, reclutato dallo stesso Auror il giorno prima.

Tutto sembrò filare liscio, finché Mundungus non decise di Smaterializzarsi e lasciare Lily e Malocchio soli ad affrontare i Mangiamorte. In teoria nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto fare del male alla ragazza (dato che sapevano che avrebbe viaggiato con Malocchio), ma, nel momento in cui colpirono l’Auror, anche la scopa della Grifondoro venne dirottata e sia lei che l’uomo precipitarono nella foresta sotto di loro.

Lily cercò per ore il corpo dell’Auror ma senza risultati. L’Avada Kedavra l’aveva colpito in pieno e in cuor suo sapeva che non l’avrebbe ritrovato vivo. Ferita e zoppicante decise di raggiungere la Tana. Quando si Smaterializzò nel campo di grano di fronte a casa, sapeva bene che probabilmente erano già arrivati tutti. Ormai aveva ripreso le sue sembianze da circa un’ora e reggendosi alla sua scopa raggiunse la piccola casetta dei Weasley, adibita a quartier generale. Poggiò la scopa all’esterno e varcò la soglia.

\- Lily! - esclamò Harry. – Ma dov’eri finita? Pensavo che i Mangiamorte ti avessero presa. – e corse ad abbracciarla, ringraziando il cielo che fosse ancora viva, anche se ferita e coperta di quello che sembrava sangue.

Sua cugina non fece caso alla domanda, il suo volto era già rigato dalle lacrime. Sciolse l’abbraccio e le asciugò con un rapido gesto della mano.

\- Cos’è successo, tesoro? - domandò sua zia Lily, avanzando.

Lei, zio James e Sirius avevano raggiunto la Tana il giorno prima, dato che accompagnare Harry era troppo rischioso e avevano atteso con ansia il ritorno dei membri dell’Ordine, sperando che nessuno di loro morisse nell’intento di proteggere il figlio o loro.

\- Malocchio è morto. – disse Lily in un sussurro.

Tutti udirono le sue parole perfettamente. Nella stanza calò il silenzio.

\- Cosa? - disse Sirius, alzandosi dalla sedia su cui era seduto.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo. James, che aveva capito a cosa stesse pensando il figlio, gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla con fare rassicurante.

Dopo aver brindato in onore di Alastor Moody, gli adulti si riunirono in cucina.

I ragazzi stettero seduti in salotto, accanto al camino, nel più completo silenzio.

\- George, cosa ti è successo? - chiese Lily, vedendolo steso sul divano, coperto di sangue.

Lui accennò un sorriso. – Nulla, Lily. Tranquilla. – la rassicurò.

Fred gli raccontò ciò che era successo e lei si avvicinò per accarezzare dolcemente la guancia del suo, ormai da un po’, ex-ragazzo. Nonostante lo avesse mollato, lo amava ancora con tutto il suo cuore.

\- Mi dispiace. - sussurrò lei continuando a sfiorargli la guancia con l’indice destro.

\- Tranquilla. Sto bene. - disse lui accennando un sorriso.

\- Vuoi una tazza di tè? - le domandò Ginny interrompendo il loro contatto visivo.

\- No. Grazie. – disse – Vado a prendere un po’ d’aria. –

Hermione si mise in piedi a sua volta. – Vuoi che venga con te? –

Lily scosse il capo. – Voglio stare un po’ da sola. – rispose. – Scusate. – così dicendo uscì zoppicando dalla piccola casetta e si sedette sulla scrosciante erba del prato.

Una volta seduta si prese un momento per osservarsi meglio. Era davvero un disastro. I vestiti erano lacerati sulle gambe e sulle braccia e le mani e il viso stavano sanguinando copiosamente. I graffi se li era procurati durante la caduta da quaranta metri di altezza, ma il peggio era venuto quando era atterrata sul terreno umido della sera. Le pietre e le radici avevano contribuito a procurarle tagli profondi praticamente ovunque.

La fresca brezza della sera si era alzata e le accarezzava il volto delicatamente. Perché doveva andare tutto così male? Perché Voldemort era risorto? Avrebbe tanto voluto una vita normale. Ma non era possibile. E lei lo sapeva bene. Doveva proteggere Harry, fino alla fine.

Si prese la testa fra le mani.

\- Posso? – una voce alle sue spalle la fece sobbalzare. Nonostante l’erba fosse secca e avesse fatto rumore schiacciata dai passi dell’uomo, lei non l’aveva sentito arrivare, aveva la testa da un’altra parte.

\- Sì. - rispose flebilmente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle luminose stelle comparse nel cielo. Era un spettacolo meraviglioso. Spettacolo che Malocchio non avrebbe potuto ammirare mai più per colpa di quel codardo di Mundungus.

Remus si sedette accanto a lei. – Mi dispiace. – fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, dopo un mese di completo silenzio in cui non si erano rivolti la parola nemmeno per un saluto.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio Lily parlò. – Perché non me lo hai detto? – nonostante avesse cambiato molto velocemente argomento, il suo ex-professore sapeva perfettamente a cosa la sua alunna si riferiva.

\- Avevo paura. – ammise con un sospiro. – Pensavo che non mi avresti più voluto. Credevo che se ti avessi raccontato la verità ti avrei persa per sempre. – spiegò con voce tremante. – Sei importante per me. Non volevo che ti allontanassi. –

\- Perché avrei dovuto? –

Lui scosse il capo.

Lily sospirò. – È successo prima del matrimonio di Henrie con la mamma? – domandò dopo un momento di silenzio.

\- Sì. Ci siamo innamorati poco dopo la fine del settimo anno ad Hogwarts. – rispose. – Per la verità ero innamorato di lei da quando frequentavamo il quinto anno, ma non gliel’avevo mai confidato. È stata lei a fare il primo passo. – raccontò. Poi sorrise. – Siamo rimasti insieme per cinque anni. Sono stati i più belli e felici della mia vita. – sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo sull’erba. La sua espressione divenne improvvisamente triste.

\- Sei stato tu a lasciarla? – domandò Lily volgendosi finalmente verso di lui.

\- No, mi ha lasciato lei. – rispose. – Aveva detto di amare Henrie e io l’ho lasciata andare. Tutto ciò che volevo era che fosse felice e sapevo che per quanto tenessi a lei non avrei mai potuto darle quello che desiderava. –

\- La amavi? – la domanda le sfuggì dalle labbra, prima che potesse fermarla.

\- Sì. Con tutta la mia anima. – rispose lui. – Amo solo un’altra persona come ho amato tua madre. Ed è Dora. – concluse. – Quando tua madre mi ha detto di essere incinta, credevo che il bambino fosse di Henrie. Stavano già insieme da un po’ e credevo che… non avevo idea che fossi mia figlia. Non so come l’abbia capito, ma non me lo ha mai detto. –

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Tu come l’hai scoperto? –

\- Era scritto nel testamento. –

La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Come? – domandò con un filo di voce.

\- Non so perché Silente non ce lo abbia detto. – affermò. – Forse perché ero ancora tuo insegnante e questo avrebbe compromesso tutto o forse perché credeva che fosse meglio che io ti stessi lontano. E aveva ragione. –

La Grifondoro sospirò. – Non è vero. –

­- Sono un Lupo Mannaro, Lily. Un reietto. – fece notare. – Chiunque abbia un legame con me… chiunque mi si avvicini… – si interruppe. – Le persone hanno paura di me. –

\- Io no. – replicò, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e portando una mano al suo volto per accarezzarlo. – Credi che se avessi avuto paura di te sarei rimasta a vivere con te e Sirius a Grimmauld Place? Che ti avrei permesso di avvicinarti, o di stringermi tra le braccia quando ero terrorizzata dagli incubi o troppo triste per parlare con chiunque non fossi tu? – chiese. – Remus, sei sempre lo stesso. Non ho paura di te, non ho paura che tu mi faccia del male. Mi fido _ciecamente_ di te.–

Gli occhi di Remus, colmi di lacrime, si posarono sul volto della giovane. – Ho paura. – confessò dopo un momento di silenzio.

\- Di cosa? – chiese lei dolcemente, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

\- Non so fare il padre. –

Lei scosse il capo. – Non c’è un manuale o qualcosa che possa insegnarti a diventarlo. – fece notare. – Devi solo provarci. –

\- Sei maggiorenne, Lily. – affermò. – Non hai più bisogno di me. Sono stati tua madre e Piton a crescerti. Cosa potrei darti che non ti abbiano già dato loro? –

\- Puoi amarmi, Remus. – rispose lei, semplicemente, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

Remus poggiò una mano su quella di lei, ancora a contatto con la sua guancia. – Io ti amo già tantissimo, Lily. – mormorò.

Lily sorrise. – Allora non ti resta che rimanere con me. – disse. – Non mi abbandonerai, vero? Anche se avrai paura e anche se accadranno cose tremende, tu rimarrai con me? Mi vorrai sempre bene? –

\- Sempre. – rispose lui, immediatamente. – Non ti lascerò più. Non ora che ti ho ritrovata. Resterò con te, fino alla fine, qualsiasi cosa accada. – le promise.

Lily sorrise nuovamente e lo abbracciò.

Lui ricambiò la stretta, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare a quel contatto. Quando si separarono, le accarezzò le guance e poi si mise in piedi. – Vieni, andiamo dentro e curiamo quelle ferite. –

Lei annuì.

A quel punto Lupin le circondò i fianchi con un braccio, l’aiutò a mettersi in piedi e insieme entrarono in casa.

 

La missione non era andata come speravano. Nonostante Voldemort avesse individuato il vero Harry, non era riuscito ad abbatterlo. Quel maledetto Mezzogigante l’aveva protetto bene, doveva ammetterlo. Ma comunque, ucciderlo quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettato sarebbe stato molto meglio. Al momento opportuno ognuno di quei traditori dell’Ordine sarebbe caduto. Se fossero semplicemente passati dalla sua parte avrebbero evitato di nascondersi come vermi per tentare di sfuggirgli.

I pensieri del Signore Oscuro vennero interrotti dall’arrivo di un Mangiamorte.

\- Mio signore, mi avete mandato a chiamare? – disse facendo un inchino a Voldemort.

Il Signore Oscuro si volse verso di lui. – Sì. – rispose. – Va’ a chiamare Black, Dolohov. Devo parlarle. –

\- Certo, mio signore. - l’uomo si congedò e uscì dalla villa, diretto verso Spinner’s End.

Smaterializzatosi davanti alla villetta di Piton, bussò.

\- Che vuoi? – chiese Piton, senza però invitarlo ad entrare.

\- Informa la tua figlioccia che il Signore Oscuro vuole vederla. – disse – E dille di raggiungerlo al più presto. –

Piton diede un cenno di assenso e Dolohov si Smaterializzò immediatamente.

 

Due ore dopo Lily era già davanti alla villa del suo padrone. – Dolohov. – salutò.

\- Black. – ricambiò lui. – Vieni, _Lui_ vuole vederti. – la scortò sino alla sala e la invitò a bussare.

Lei bussò e quando sentì la voce di Voldemort risuonare dall’interno, entrò e salutò il suo padrone con un profondo inchino. – Volevate vedermi, mio signore? –

\- Sì, Black. Volevo presentarti una persona. – disse voltandosi verso la porta in fondo alla sala. – Anche se credo che tu la conosca già. –

La porta si aprì con un cigolio, fino a spalancarsi totalmente. L’uomo che entrò nella stanza, pensò Lily, avrebbe dovuto essere morto. Anzi: _doveva_ essere morto. Era alto, allampanato e moro come tutti gli altri membri della famigli Black. Gli occhi neri come la pece, i capelli brizzolati, le spalle possenti e il volto fiero.

\- Papà? – esclamò Lily, stupita di vedere suo padre, morto sette anni prima, in piedi di fronte a lei. Come poteva essere vivo? L’aveva visto morire. Era morto sotto i suoi occhi e anche sua madre l’aveva visto perfettamente.

\- Ciao, Lily. - le rispose lui sorridendo.

Lei rimase bloccata, in piedi di fronte a lui.

\- Credo di dovervi lasciare da soli. – intervenne Voldemort – Ho delle faccende da sbrigare. – e così dicendo uscì dalla sala chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Il padre continuò a osservare la figlia e poi parlò. – Allora? Non mi abbracci? – la incalzò allargando le braccia.

Lei sorrise forzatamente, gli corse incontro e lo strinse forte.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che fosse lì. Gli avevano fatto un funerale. Erano accorsi tutti per dare l’ultimo saluto ad un valoroso Auror. Avevano visto il corpo martoriato dalle Cruciatus.

\- Mi sei mancato, papà. – si impose di dire. Ed era vero, le era mancato tanto negli ultimi anni. Ma aveva la sensazione che la spiegazione che le avrebbe fornito sul perché fosse ancora vivo, le avrebbe fatto cambiare opinione su di lui. – Come fai ad essere vivo? Io ti ho visto morire. Davanti a me. – affermò. – Sei… io e mia madre… - non riuscì a concludere.

Lui le sorrise e le fece cenno di sedersi al tavolo. – Vedi, tesoro, prima di morire venni a sapere che i Mangiamorte stavano formando un esercito e che avrebbero riportato in vita il Signore Oscuro, perciò passai dalla loro parte a patto che una volta morto, mi riportassero in vita. – spiegò sorridendole. – La Magia Oscura può fare grandi cose. –

Lily era ancora sconvolta.

\- Sapevo che anche tu saresti passata dalla nostra parte prima o poi. Per questo ho accettato che tua madre designasse Piton come tuo padrino. Sapevo che ti avrebbe condotto sulla buona strada; dovevamo solo condurre te da lui. – fece una pausa.

Lily ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Sapeva dove sarebbe andato a parare e ringraziò il fatto di aver avuto mesi per esercitare il suo autocontrollo.

\- Ho ordinato a Greyback di ucciderla. Ma sapevo che nel testamento le sue ultime volontà erano state quelle di consegnarti alle cure di Lupin, che a quanto sembra è tuo padre. – Lily sentì una fitta al cuore.

\- Ho cambiato il testamento e ho fatto in modo che venissi affidata a Piton. – sorrise. – Però quell’inutile lupo ha fatto di testa sua e per un pelo la sua sete di sangue non ti faceva uccidere. – le accarezzò una guancia. – Per fortuna Severus è arrivato. Ho sempre ammirato il suo tempismo. –

La ragazza sorrise forzatamente.

\- E adesso io e te potremmo stare di nuovo insieme. – proseguì Henrie. – Senza quella sporca Mezzosangue di tua madre. –

\- Sono contenta che tu sia vivo. - ribatté lei e la rabbia la invase. _Mezzosangue?_ Pensò. _Come si permette? Ha fatto uccidere mia madre per farmi passare dalla sua parte,_ tentò di trattenere la rabbia e si limitò a stringere i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche. _La pagherai, prima o poi, Henrie Black._

\- Anche io sono felice di essere qui. – affermò. – E di vedere che ti sei unita a noi. –

Lily si impose di sorridere. – Severus è stato un bravo padrino e mi ha avviato sulla buona strada. – disse, tentando di essere più convincente possibile. – Senza di lui non avrei mai cambiato idea. –

Henrie annuì, poi si voltò verso l’orologio che stava rintoccando l’ora. – Ora credo che dovrai tornare dai tuoi amici. Non vorrai farli aspettare? – le disse sorridendo beffardo. – Ci vediamo presto. D’accordo? –

\- Sì, papà. – lo salutò e si Smaterializzò alla Tana.

 

Harry, Hermione e Ron non si sarebbero mai aspettati l’arrivo del Ministro. Nessuno se lo aspettava. L’uomo si era Materializzato proprio mentre gli uomini stavano montando il tendone per il tanto atteso matrimonio di Bill e Fleur.

Entrato in casa si sedette di fronte ai tre ragazzi.

\- Cosa ci fa qui Ministro? - domandò cordialmente Harry.

\- Sono venuto per la lettura del testamento di Albus Silente. Dov’è la signorina Evans? -

Nessuno di loro sapeva dov’era finita. Era sparita quella mattina, prima di colazione.

\- Sono qui, Ministro. - disse una voce alle loro spalle.

Lily era appena entrata in casa e si era seduta accanto a Hermione.

\- Bene. - disse lui – Allora possiamo cominciare. - tirò fuori una pergamena ingiallita. Sopra spiccava una calligrafia molto elaborata - Io Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente, lascio a Ronald Bilius Weasley il mio Deluminatore, perché possa trovare la luce anche nei momenti più bui. - così dicendo consegnò al ragazzo un piccolo oggetto che assomigliava tanto alle provette usate nelle lezioni di Piton. Quando fece scattare il piccolo tappo sulla cima, le luci delle lampade circostanti vennero catturate al suo interno, per poi essere liberate una volta riaperto.

\- Forte. - esclamò Ron.

\- A Hermione Jean Granger, lascio la mia copia de _“Le fiabe di Beda il Bardo”_ nella speranza che possa trovarle appassionanti e illuminanti. - il libro venne consegnato alla ragazza che lo rigirò più volte tra le mani e poi lo posò sulle ginocchia continuando ad accarezzarlo.

\- A Harry James Potter lasciò il Boccino d’oro della sua prima partita di Quidditch e la spada di Godric Grifondoro, conquistata al suo secondo anno ad Hogwarts. - e consegnò il boccino al Prescelto. La piccola palla dorata era ancora avvolta in un fazzoletto e riluceva sotto i raggi del pallido sole che entrava dalle finestre.

\- E la spada? - domandò Hermione, vedendo che il Ministro non accennava a consegnarla.

\- Non possiamo consegnarla al signor Potter. - rispose il Ministro.

\- Cosa? Ma è di Harry. È sua di diritto. - intervenne Lily.

\- Mi dispiace. Ma la sua attuale collocazione è sconosciuta. - spiegò.

Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia – La spada è scomparsa? – chiese.

Il Ministro annuì.

I quattro ragazzi si guardarono e sospirarono.

\- E infine a Marion Lilian Evans lascio il mio Spioscopio perché possa aiutarla a svelare inganni e malefatte e una Giratempo perché possa trovare nel tempo ciò che davvero vuole. - il Ministro consegnò i due oggetti a Lily che li osservò attentamente per qualche secondo.

Quando alzò nuovamente lo sguardo il Ministro si era alzato in piedi. I quattro ragazzi fecero lo stesso, lo salutarono e tornarono a sedersi sul divano.

Lì stettero in silenzio. Continuando ad osservare gli oggetti che Silente aveva lasciato loro. Forse lui lo sapeva già.

Sapeva già che loro ne avrebbero avuto bisogno, prima o poi.

Lily si chiese a cosa potesse servirle una Giratempo. Il Ministero le aveva ritirate tutte, era troppo pericoloso intromettersi nel tempo. In ogni caso, era qualcosa che le avrebbe ricordato Silente, perciò se la infilò e la nascose sotto la maglia. Averla con sé, sarebbe stato come portare il preside sempre accanto al suo cuore.


	21. Ritorno ad Hogwarts

Durante il matrimonio di Bill e Fleur, i Mangiamorte attaccarono. Lily sapeva che sarebbero arrivati, ma non aveva potuto dire nulla ai suoi amici o la copertura sarebbe saltata. L’unica cosa che poté fare, fu, come concordato con i Mangiamorte stessi, combattere.

Quando i seguaci di Voldemort fecero irruzione sotto il gazebo, lei si assicurò prima di tutto che Harry, Hermione e Ron fossero al sicuro e che fossero riusciti a scappare e poi corse in aiuto di Remus, Sirius e i suoi zii.

Dopo un’ora di combattimenti ininterrotti, tutti i membri dell’Ordine raccolsero in fretta le loro cose e fuggirono il più lontano possibile da lì.

 

Il primo settembre, Lily raggiunse Draco alla stazione di King’s Cross. Con Harry, Hermione e Ron aveva concordato, al matrimonio di Bill e Fleur, che sarebbe tornata ad Hogwarts e che li avrebbe aiutati dall’interno. Da quel giorno, però, Lily non li aveva più visti né sentiti. Scriversi era pericoloso, come lo era mandare dei Patronus. Perciò avrebbe aspettato, l’avrebbero contattata loro appena avessero potuto.

Durante il viaggio verso la scuola, i Mangiamorte salirono sul treno a controllare i passeggeri. Naturalmente Harry Potter non era tra loro. Delusi, avevano scortato L’Hogwarts Express fino alla stazione di Hogwarts.

Lei, Neville, Ginny e Luna stavano seduti in uno scompartimento.

\- Chissà cosa ci aspetta con Piton come preside. - cominciò il ragazzo.

Lily scrollò le spalle.

\- Dobbiamo reclutare più membri che possiamo. – propose Ginny parlando a bassa voce. – Creeremo un nostro Ordine e tenteremo di sabotare i tentativi dei Mangiamorte di sottometterci. –

\- Sì, ma prima dobbiamo trovare un posto dove nasconderci. – constatò Lily, quella di un gruppo per la Resistenza non era una brutta idea. Ma non potevano fare tutto alla luce del sole. I Mangiamorte li avrebbero puniti severamente se l’avessero scoperto.

Tutti annuirono.

\- Comunque, ci terremo in comunicazione con gli altri membri dell’Ordine tramite la radio. Se credono di poter vincere si sbagliano di grosso. – affermò Neville. Nell’ultimo anno era cresciuto molto, non solo in statura, ma anche mentalmente: sarebbe stato pronto a morire per qualcuno, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, cosa che prima, Lily era certa, non avrebbe fatto.

Anche se, in fondo, tutti erano cambiati. E tutto perché erano stati costretti a farlo per sopravvivere.

Anche la scuola era cambiata. I Mangiamorte ne avevano ormai il controllo. Piton era diventato preside ed era stato costretto da Voldemort a nominare Amycus Carrow professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e la sorella Alecto, docente di Babbanologia. Nonostante le scelte che era stato costretto a prendere, il padrino non era cambiato di una virgola. Avrebbe protetto gli studenti, Harry e Lily senza esitare. Per questo Lily e Severus aveva no concordato che per tutto l’anno scolastico avrebbero seguito da vicino le imprese del trio e, se ci fosse stato bisogno, li avrebbero aiutati, senza naturalmente far saltare la copertura.

 

Il primo giorno di scuola il preside convocò la figlioccia nel suo ufficio.

\- Volevi vedermi Severus? – gli domandò lei, chiudendosi la porta dell’ufficio alle spalle.

\- Sì. – l’uomo insonorizzò la stanza e sigillò la porta. – Devi ancora raccontarmi ciò che hai visto nella villa del Signore Oscuro. – spiegò, non si erano più visti da prima del matrimonio e la ragazza non aveva avuto occasione di fargli sapere di Henrie.

\- Hai ragione. – confermò lei ricordandosi di dover ancora raccontare tutto al padrino. Cominciò a raccontare ciò che aveva visto e ciò che le aveva detto il padre. Tentò di trattenersi dal confessare ciò che pensava veramente al padrino, dato che aveva già abbastanza grane a cui pensare e aggiungere altri problemi non avrebbe giovato a nessuno.

\- Cosa? - domandò lui, stupito. – Henrie? Ma è impossibile. –

\- Invece sì, l’ho visto con i miei occhi. È vivo e ha sempre collaborato con i Mangiamorte, fin dall’inizio. È stato lui ad ordinare l’assassinio di mia madre. – ripeté lei. – Voleva portarmi da te perché mi conducessi verso i Mangiamorte. – concluse.

Severus, furioso, si voltò verso il ritratto di Silente appeso alla parete. – Tu lo sapevi? – domandò.

L’immagine si destò. Silente si schiarì la voce e poi parlò. – Lo sospettavo da tempo, ma non ne avevo l’assoluta certezza. – spiegò. – Mi dispiace avervi mentito riguardo Henrie, ma era necessario per tenervi al sicuro. –

Lily non riuscì a trattenersi. – Per questo mi ha nascosto il fatto che Lupin fosse mio padre? – chiese.

Severus si voltò verso Lily. – Come? –

Lei sospirò. – L’ho scoperto qualche settimana fa. – affermò. – Mi dispiace non avertelo detto, Sev, ma non ho trovato il momento adatto. –

Il padrino tornò a volgersi verso Albus. – Cosa diavolo ci nascondi ancora, Albus? –

\- Nient’altro. – affermò il preside. – Lily, non potevo dirtelo. – spiegò. – Nel testamento tua madre aveva espressamente richiesto che non ti venisse rivelato fino al momento opportuno. –

\- È stato Henrie. – spiegò. – Ha modificato il testamento in modo che io fossi affidata a Severus e non a Remus. – sospirò. – Ma lei avrebbe dovuto dirmelo. Era mio diritto sapere. –

Silente annuì.

\- Mi dispiace, Lils. – sussurrò Piton, rompendo nuovamente il silenzio. – La faremo pagare a Henrie per tutto ciò che ha fatto in questi anni. – concluse – Ma per adesso continua a fare ciò che ti chiede. – consigliò.

Lei annuì. Avrebbe fatto ciò che il padre voleva. Anche se, sapeva già, non le sarebbe piaciuto per niente.

 

Nei mesi che seguirono, Harry, Hermione e Ron recuperarono un Horcrux, il vero medaglione d’Ambra che Regulus Black aveva sostituito con un falso.

Il problema fu distruggerlo.

Neanche gli incantesimi più potenti diedero risultati. Per fortuna, prima di fuggire, Hermione aveva portato con sé un dipinto di Hogwarts. Quella era l’unica via di comunicazione che avevano a disposizione e fu proprio grazie all’uomo nel ritratto, Phineas Nigellus – un lontano parente dei Black – che Lily e Severus scoprirono della spada Grifondoro.

\- Ma che cosa centra la spada con gli Horcrux? - domandò confuso il preside.

La ragazza ci pensò su ma, anche se le costava ammetterlo, neanche lei capiva che cosa centrasse.

\- Avrebbe più senso un dente di Basilisco. - continuò Piton, riflettendo ad alta voce – Potter aveva distrutto il diario del Signore Oscuro con uno di quelli. –

\- Già. - ribatté lei e solo in quel momento realizzò. – Ma con la spada aveva ucciso il Basilisco. –

\- Quindi? – la incalzò lui.

\- Una volta ho letto che una proprietà della spada Grifondoro e quella di assorbire tutto ciò che la fortifica. – spiegò. – Quindi, se il veleno di Basilisco serve a distruggere gli Horcrux e la spada lo ha assorbito… la spada stessa è una potenziale arma distruggi-Horcrux. –

\- Sei un genio, Lils! – esclamò Severus, abbracciandola.

\- Ora ci resta solo da scoprire dove sia la spada. – affermò Lily. – Il Ministro aveva detto che era scomparsa. –

Lui ci pensò un po’. – La troverò e gliela farò avere. –

E così fu. Una settimana dopo il trio aveva trovato la spada e aveva distrutto il medaglione. Piton aveva utilizzato il suo Patronus per guidare Harry fino ad un pozzo, dove aveva nascosto la spada e poco dopo Phineas Nigellus li aveva informati che il medaglione era stato distrutto.

 

***

 

Finalmente arrivò il Natale. Festeggiare senza Harry, Ron e Hermione non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Ma tutti sarebbero andati comunque alla Tana.

Lily raggiunse il quartier generale poco prima dell’ora di pranzo.

Molly Weasley era intenta a preparare il pranzo facendosi aiutare da Lily Potter, Dora e Ginny mentre Arthur, Remus, Sirius e James erano intenti a discutere sulla imminente guerra. Teddy, il figlio di Dora e Remus, nato pochi mesi prima, era intento a giocare con la giacca del padre, coricato sulle sue ginocchia.

Lily entrò e sorrise. – Buongiorno, signor Weasley. – salutò e quando lui la guidò in salotto, lei si volse verso i suoi zii – Ciao. – poi si volse verso Lupin – Ciao, Remus. –

Non riusciva a capire. Aveva di nuovo un padre e ne era felice, eppure non riusciva a chiamarlo papà. Era più forte di lei, non ci riusciva, soprattutto non dopo aver scoperto che l’uomo che per anni aveva considerato suo padre era in realtà un traditore e un Mangiamorte. La guerra li stava inevitabilmente allontanando e Lily non sarebbe riuscita ad impedirlo.

\- Dallo a me. - disse indicando il fratello.

Remus lo prese, glielo adagiò tra le braccia e poi le diede un bacio sulla guancia. – Sono contento di vederti. – le sussurrò all’orecchio.

\- Anche io, Rem. – disse sorridendogli. – Ciao, piccolo. – disse al fratellino accarezzandogli una guancia, lui fece un verso di apprezzamento e cominciò a giocare con uno dei riccioli biondi della sorella.

Lily entrò in cucina e salutò le donne ancora al lavoro. – Scusate il ritardo, ma King’s Cross pullulava di Mangiamorte. Mi ci è voluta un’ora per liberarmene. – spiegò sbuffando. In realtà appena scesa dal treno si era allontanata dai suoi amici e aveva sbrigato alcune faccende per Severus, ma non poteva certo farlo sapere all’Ordine.

\- Tranquilla, cara. Per il pranzo ci vuole ancora un po’. - la rassicurò Molly.

\- A Teddy mancava già la sua sorellina. – le disse Dora avvicinandosi e abbracciandola.  Quando avevano saputo che Remus era suo padre era stato un shock per tutti. Naturalmente, però, erano stati felici per lei: soprattutto Dora, che l’aveva subito accolta come se fosse figlia sua. Lei aveva accettato la cosa di buon grado, sapendo che aveva davvero bisogno di una madre, soprattutto in quel momento.

\- Be’, adesso durante le vacanze potrò stare con lui quanto vorrà. – ribatté Lily e i capelli di Teddy diventarono dello stesso colore di quelli di Lily. Suo fratello era un Metamorfomagus, nonostante suo padre avesse creduto per tanto tempo di avergli trasmesso il gene del Lupo Mannaro. Alla fine, però, Teddy aveva ereditato i poteri della madre.

Sua zia le si avvicinò e l’abbracciò – Hai notizie di Harry? – le domandò speranzosa.

\- No, mi dispiace zia. - rispose affranta. Ma sapeva bene che sua zia non era l’unica a preoccuparsi. Anche Ginny era angustiata da settembre. Lily le si avvicinò e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. – Sta’ tranquilla, Gin. Sono sicura che sta benissimo. È con Hermione e Ron. – tentò di rassicurarla. – Loro lo proteggeranno. –

\- Ci siamo lasciati. - sbottò lei.

\- Cosa? Quando? – domandò confusa. Stavano insieme da meno di un anno e lui aveva deciso di lasciarla?

\- Alla fine dell’anno scorso. – spiegò. – Ha detto che così non avrei avuto un peso da portare se non fosse tornato. –

\- Lui sopravvivrà. Tornerà e starete insieme. Ne sono certa. – affermò, sicura delle parole appena pronunciate, ma vedendo che l’amica non era del tutto convinta continuò. – So come ti senti. – mentì. Aveva fatto a credere tutti di aver lasciato Draco, dopo la morte di Silente, ma in realtà i due stavano ancora collaborando, ovviamente come amici, come concordato.

L’amica le sorrise debolmente – Grazie, Lily. –

\- _A TAVOLA!_ \- la signora Weasley entrò nella sala da pranzo facendo fluttuare alcuni piatti.

I gemelli Weasley si Materializzarono davanti a Lily. – Ehi, Lily! – la salutarono in coro.

\- Ciao, ragazzi. -

Lei consegnò Teddy a Dora e si sedette accanto a Ginny.

Il pranzo procedette molto in fretta. Nessuno aveva voglia di festeggiare, ma molto probabilmente, per molti, quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo Natale insieme.

Alla fine del pranzo James propose un brindisi. – A Harry, Ron e Hermione. Che stanno rischiando la loro vita per noi. –

Tutti alzarono i calici e brindarono ai tre eroi che avrebbero salvato il Mondo della Magia. E Lily non poté fare a meno di pensare a Severus. Anche lui stava rischiando la vita per salvare il mondo magico e proteggere gli studenti di Hogwarts e Harry, ma nessuno stava brindando per lui.

 _Brindo a te, Sev,_ pensò la ragazza, _all’uomo più coraggioso che io conosca._

 

\- Signor Malfoy. – Lily salutò l’uomo che la fece accomodare in casa – Mi ha mandato a chiamare? – chiese. Le aveva mandato un Patronus e lei era accorsa appena aveva potuto.

\- Sì. – disse lui – Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. – disse e la scortò nel salone.

Entrata nella grande sala del Malfoy Manor, la Grifondoro non poté fare a meno di notare che alcuni Mangiamorte stavano aspettando appoggiati alle finestre.

\- Devi darci una mano a capire se il ragazzo che hanno catturato nella foresta è davvero Potter, dato che Draco non ne è sicuro. – spiegò Bellatrix, che attendeva a braccia incrociate vicino a Narcissa. – Forza, Black! Non abbiamo tutto il giorno! – esclamò.

 _Potter?_ un brivido le percorse la schiena. _Hanno catturato Harry? Si mette male._

Greyback tirò per il colletto della giacca un ragazzo che sembrava fosse stato colpito da una fattura. Intanto Dolohov e i suoi scagnozzi tenevano fermi Ron e Hermione, in piedi in fondo alla stanza.

Quando la vide entrare, gli occhi di Hermione si velarono di lacrime.

 _Oh, no,_ pensò, _adesso la copertura nell’Ordine è saltata. Maledizione!_

\- Allora? - chiese il signor Malfoy.

Lily notò l’ombra di una cicatrice sulla fronte del ragazzo deturpato. Era Harry, ne era certa. Sicuramente Hermione gli aveva fatto una fattura per renderlo irriconoscibile, ma era lui. _Mione, sei un genio_ , pensò ringraziando il cielo per avere un’amica così intelligente.

\- No, non è lui. – affermò e sentì Draco avvicinarsi e poggiarle una mano sulla spalla.

\- Sicura? - ringhiò Greyback.

\- Potter è mio cugino. Credo di essere ancora in grado di riconoscerlo. – disse alzando gli occhi verso l’uomo-lupo e rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico d’odio. – Non è lui. – sillabò.

\- Ma loro non sono quelli con cui stavi a Hogwarts? - intervenne Malfoy Senior indicando Ron e Hermione.

\- No, non li conosco. Non credo di averli mai visti. – disse Lily fingendo di studiarli attentamente.

I due la osservarono disgustati, ma non dissero nulla, nel loro interesse.

\- Portateli via! Ma lasciatemi la piccola Mezzosangue! - gridò Bellatrix prendendo Hermione per un braccio.

Harry e Ron furono scortati nelle segrete da Narcissa che tornò nel salone qualche minuto dopo.

Bellatrix, intanto, aveva preso Hermione per i capelli e l’aveva buttata a terra. Dopo un breve colloquio, con un coltello cominciò ad incidere qualcosa sul suo braccio. Poiché voleva sapere come avevano fatto ad avere la spada Grifondoro, che qualche settimana prima era al sicuro nella sua camera blindata, e lei non parlò, il processo di incisione fu molto lento e doloroso. La donna incideva con la rabbia negli occhi ogni singola lettera molto lentamente e con molta precisione.

Hermione gridava e piangeva, il dolore che provava era indescrivibile. Ma nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarla questa volta.

Draco trascinò Lily per un braccio e la portò fuori dalla sala.

\- La mia copertura è saltata. - spiegò lei tentando di trattenere le lacrime pensando alle grida della sua migliore amica nella stanza accanto.

\- Lo so. Chiederemo a mio padre di poterti trasferire qui. – disse. – Sarai al sicuro. Anche perché non credo che potrai ripresentarti alla Tana o ad Hogwarts. –

Lei annuì. Era una buona idea. D’altronde tutti i Mangiamorte pensavano che stessero insieme. Il signor Malfoy avrebbe accettato di sicuro. Dopotutto era la fidanzata di suo figlio.

\- Adesso andiamo. – le prese la mano e la guidò nella sua stanza – Mi spiace per quello che mia zia sta facendo alla Granger. –

Lei annuì, abbassando lo sguardo e tentando di ignorare le grida.

\- La faremo pagare a tutti, te lo prometto. – aggiunse Draco. – Non la passeranno liscia. –

\- Grazie, Draco. Ti voglio bene. – e lo abbracciò.

Lui ricambiò e stettero abbracciati finché Hermione non smise di gridare e Dobby portò via lei, Harry, Ron, Luna, Olivander e Unci-unci.

 

Ormai tutti alla Tana erano venuti a conoscenza del fatto che Lily Evans era una Mangiamorte. Lily, James e Sirius non potevano crederci. Come aveva potuto farlo? La loro nipotina era passata dalla parte del Signore Oscuro e loro nemmeno se n’erano accorti. Com’era potuto accadere? Loro si erano fidati, l’aveva aiutata, protetta, ma probabilmente non era bastato. Forse il dolore per la perdita della madre era stato troppo grande e alla fine, aveva ceduto lasciandosi convincere e plagiare da Piton.

George finalmente comprese perché l’avesse lasciato per Malfoy. _Perché, amore mio?_ si chiese, ripensando ai bei momenti passati insieme e domandandosi come aveva potuto non notare nulla.

Remus era distrutto e nemmeno Dora e Teddy riuscivano a tirarlo su di morale. _Perché Lily? Perché? Ti ho appena ritrovata. Perché ci tradisci così?_ il dolore era così forte da impedirgli di pensare. Sua figlia, la sua migliore amica, aveva preferito i Mangiamorte a loro, alla sua famiglia, a _lui._

La ragazza a cui avevano voluto bene, che li aveva sempre aiutati e sostenuti aveva fatto questo ed era a conoscenza di ogni loro mossa, di ogni loro piano, di _tutto_.

Che cosa avrebbe rivelato al Signore Oscuro?

 

La rapina alla Gringott non era stata prevista.

Nessuno l’aveva prevista.

Infatti il piano del trio era quello: l’effetto sorpresa.

Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato un’irruzione da parte loro. Ma senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse i tre ragazzi raggiunsero la camera blindata di Bellatrix Lestrange e lì presero uno degli Horcrux mancanti. Il calice d’oro.

 

Lily intanto stava preparando l’attacco insieme agli altri Mangiamorte.

Aveva lasciato la scuola tre mesi prima trasferendosi dai Malfoy. L’unico posto in cui era al sicuro, accanto a Draco e non troppo lontana da Severus.

Suo padre la raggiunse in un caldo pomeriggio di aprile.

Lei stava giocherellando con lo Spioscopio regalatole da Silente, seduto al tavolo del grande salone.

\- Ciao, tesoro. – la salutò l’uomo. – Pronta per la battaglia? – domandò sedendosi accanto a lei.

\- Sì. – rispose sorridendo.

\- Greyback mi ha detto che hai imparato in fretta. – affermò. – Ti ha fatto esercitare su Minus con le Cruciatus, vero? –

\- Sì. – rispose con un sorriso. Si ricordava bene il pomeriggio in cui si era esercitata sul Mangiamorte. Aveva provato un’immensa soddisfazione ad utilizzare la maledizione Cruciatus su di lui. – Mi ha insegnato molto. –

\- Qualsiasi cosa accada ti proteggerò, lo sai vero? – continuò il padre, cambiando argomento. – E quando tutto sarà finito potremo di nuovo stare insieme. Vivremo finalmente in una bella casa. Voglio solo il meglio per te, dolcezza. –

Appena il padre ebbe pronunciato quella frase, lo Spioscopio cominciò a girare, senza che Lily lo avesse sfiorato. Lei lo osservò attentamente poi ricordò. _A Marion Lilian Evans lascio il mio Spioscopio perché possa aiutarla a svelare inganni e malefatte,_ pensò, ricordando le parole scritte nel testamento del suo amato preside.

 _Quindi sta mentendo,_ concluse.

\- Che gli prende? - le domandò il padre indicando la trottola.

\- Non lo so, credo sia rotto. Fa così molto spesso. - mentì.

\- Dove lo hai preso? -

\- Me lo ha regalato Severus. – mentì. – È una trottola che reagisce allo sguardo del proprietario. Ha detto che serviva a farmi stare tranquilla. – concluse. – Ma funziona solo quando vuole. – fece spallucce e sorrise.

_Speriamo non conosca il vero scopo dello Spioscopio._

Lui le sorrise, si alzò e si allontanò.

 

***

 

Un mese dopo tutto era pronto. La battaglia sarebbe cominciata presto.

Harry, Ron e Hermione riuscirono a raggiungere Hogsmeade e ad entrare nella scuola. Avrebbero dovuto cercare l’altro Horcrux, che, secondo il Prescelto, era nella scuola.

I tre ragazzi, però, vennero avvistati.

Piton richiamò in Sala Grande tutte le case.

Il preside stava in piedi sul soppalco dove di solito stava il tavolo degli insegnanti.

\- Sono venuto a conoscenza che questa sera il signor Potter è stato avvistato al villaggio di Hogsmeade. Chiunque sia conoscenza del luogo in cui Potter si nasconde è pregato di fare un passo avanti. Adesso. - disse guardando attentamente ogni volto nella Sala.

Nella grande Sala cadde il silenzio.

I membri dell’Ordine tentavano di non dare nell’occhio. Avevano appena incontrato Harry. Ma non l’avrebbero sicuramente rivelato a Piton.

Un rumore di passi invase la Sala Grande.

Un ragazzo si fece avanti. Harry stesso.

\- Credo che nonostante le sue esaustive strategie di difesa, lei abbia ancora un problema di sicurezza, preside. E anche parecchio esteso. - disse avvicinandosi sempre di più all’uomo che aveva ucciso Silente a sangue freddo.

La porta si spalancò. L’intero Ordine della Fenice aveva fatto irruzione nel castello e nessuno aveva potuto impedirlo.

\- Come osa stare dove stava lui? - continuò Harry – Racconti com’è andata quella notte. Racconti come lo ha guardato negli occhi. Un uomo che si fidava di lei. E lei lo ha ucciso. - lo incalzò.

Piton sfoderò la bacchetta per attaccare il ragazzo, ma la McGranitt fu più svelta e si parò davanti al suo studente.

Gli altri studenti si spostarono e fecero spazio ai due combattenti.

La McGranitt attaccò Piton che in risposta lanciò una serie di incantesimi di difesa. Naturalmente, non potendo attaccare la donna, per non farle del male, decise di Smaterializzarsi e con un colpo di bacchetta fu fuori dalle mura di Hogwarts volando sopra il prato, fino alla Foresta Proibita.

\- Codardo! Codardo! - strillò la professoressa.

Gli studenti gridarono di gioia.

La donna riaccese tutti i candelabri, ormai spenti da troppo tempo, con un colpo di bacchetta e gli studenti applaudirono la vicepreside.

La scuola era di nuovo nelle loro mani grazie a lei.

E questa volta l’avrebbero difesa, fino alla fine.

Harry le si avvicinò per renderla partecipe del piano, ma in quel momento Voldemort parlò, penetrando nella mente di tutti i presenti.

 _Consegnatemi Potter e vi lascerò liberi. Nessun’altro morirà. Consegnatemi Potter e avrò pietà di voi,_ sussurrò.

Il Signore Oscuro cessò di parlare e un brusio riempì la stanza.

\- Che cosa aspettate? Qualcuno lo prenda! - esclamò Pansy Parkinson puntando il dito contro Harry. I Serpeverde avanzarono, pronti a prendere Potter anche con la forza per consegnarlo al nemico.

Ma la ragazza non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase che Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Lavanda Brown e tutti gli altri membri dell’Ordine della Fenice si pararono davanti all’amico. Nessuno l’avrebbe toccato.

La McGranitt sorrise di fronte a quella dimostrazione di fedeltà, ma subito venne ridestata dall’arrivo di Gazza che irruppe nella Sala correndo a perdifiato tenendo Miss Purr stretta tra le braccia. - Studenti nel corridoio! Studenti fuori dal letto! - esclamò entrando di corsa.

La McGranitt sbuffò. Quell’uomo aveva dimostrato più volte di essere un inetto, ma in quel momento, la donna fu certa che fosse totalmente ammattito. - Loro _devono_ stare fuori dal letto, emerito idiota! - strillò.

\- Oh… Mi scusi signora. - ribatté lui abbassando la testa e voltandosi per andarsene.

\- Si dà il caso, signor Gazza, che il suo arrivo sia alquanto opportuno. – affermò avanzando verso di lui, che con aria perplessa la stava osservando - Potrebbe scortare la signorina Parkinson e gli altri studenti della casa Serpeverde fuori dal corridoio? - la richiesta fu molto simile ad un ordine.

\- E dove dovrei portarli, signora? – chiese l’altro.

\- Nelle segrete andrebbe bene. - affermò la donna con tono severo.

Un altro boato si levò dai gruppi di studenti delle altre tre Case.

Gazza uscì, seguito dalla Casa Serpeverde, diretto nei sotterranei.

La donna si avvicinò a Harry. - Presumo che tu sia tornato per una ragione, Potter. Di cosa hai bisogno? - gli domandò.

\- Tempo. Quanto più può darmene, professoressa. - gli rispose lui.

\- Fa’ quello che devi. Io proteggerò la scuola. – asserì e poi prima di voltarsi, lo richiamò -  Ah, Potter? Sono felice di rivederti. -concluse.

\- Anche per me è un piacere rivederla, professoressa. - ribatté lui sorridendole.

 

Harry si diresse con Luna verso la Sala Comune dei Corvonero.

La McGranitt con Vitious, Lumacorno e Molly Weasley si occuparono dello scudo di protezione di Hogwarts e con un incantesimo la professoressa animò le enormi statue in pietra: avrebbero pensato a proteggere la scuola. L’avrebbero resa inespugnabile per il tempo necessario.

I Mangiamorte non sarebbero entrati tanto facilmente e se ci fossero riusciti ci sarebbero stati loro ad aspettarli.

La battaglia sarebbe stata dura, ma alla fine il bene avrebbe trionfato. La McGranitt ne era certa.


	22. La battaglia

Lily prese la sua bacchetta e la sua borsetta. Dopo aver fatto un incantesimo restringente ci mise dentro dell’essenza di Dittamo, delle bende e altre cose che sarebbero potute servire a curare i feriti. Poi indossò la sua Giratempo e infilò lo Spioscopio nella borsa. Le sarebbero potuti servire. Sicuramente Silente glieli aveva lasciati per qualche motivo e avere la Giratempo così vicina al suo cuore era come avere il preside al suo fianco, il che la rassicurava.

Posò la borsa sul letto e si avvicinò alla finestra, osservando il paesaggio all’esterno.

Sospirò. Come sarebbe finita la battaglia? Avrebbero vinto? I suoi amici l’avrebbero perdonata per aver mentito per tutto quel tempo? E soprattutto: _Remus_ l’avrebbe perdonata?

In un attimo tutte le sue certezze crollarono. Tentò di mettersi nei loro panni e capì che non li avrebbe biasimati se avessero deciso di non perdonarla. Ne avevano tutto il diritto. Lei aveva mentito per tanto tempo, aveva celato la verità anche alla sua famiglia, aveva fatto credere loro di odiarli e di volerli morti. Chi avrebbe mai potuto perdonare una persona come lei? Non se lo meritava.

Tentando di allontanare quei pensieri dalla mente, si voltò per prendere la borsa e per poi uscire e raggiungere Draco, che probabilmente la stava aspettando nel corridoio.

Il dolore tornò improvvisamente.

La testa sembrò scoppiarle, ogni muscolo del suo corpo prese ad ardere come se fosse in fiamme e si contorse così violentemente da non permetterle di rimanere in piedi. Si prese la testa fra le mani e gridò di dolore. _Basta! Basta,_ pensò, _per favore, basta!_

Cadde in ginocchio e quando le ginocchia cozzarono contro il pavimento produssero un rumore secco che rimbombò per tutta la stanza. Gemette dal dolore.

La porta si spalancò e Draco entrò di corsa. Aveva sentito la ragazza gridare dal corridoio ed era accorso subito.

\- Lily! – esclamò – Che succede? – chiese, ma vedendo che non accennava a rispondere, la prese tra le braccia e la adagiò sul letto, tentando di tenerla ferma per evitare che si facesse del male. – Lily! – fu inutile, la ragazza sembrò non sentirlo. Il Serpeverde, non sapendo che fare, chiamò l’unica persona in grado di aiutarla. – Professore! – sbraitò. La porta era ancora aperta, l’avrebbe sentito. – Professor Piton! –  

Severus entrò nella stanza pronto a Cruciare il ragazzo per aver gridato disturbando tutti, svegliando mezza villa. – Che succede? – domandò, poi vide la figlioccia stesa sul letto in preda alle convulsioni.

\- Lily sta male. – spiegò Draco – Non sapevo cosa fare, mi dispiace. –

\- Spostati. – ordinò il professore. Prese la bacchetta dal mantello e pronunciando alcune formule sottovoce fece cessare il dolore.

I muscoli della ragazza, lentamente si rilassarono e si distesero; lei riaprì gli occhi, velati di lacrime e ansimò. – Sev – sussurrò. – Grazie… – allungò una mano verso Draco, che intanto aveva fatto il giro del letto per starle accanto e lui la prese, sorridendole.  

Piton le accarezzò i capelli e le sorrise debolmente – Stai bene? – domandò.

\- Sì. – rispose lei, mettendosi seduta e chiudendo gli occhi per evitare di svenire, colta da un improvviso capogiro.

\- Quante volte è successo negli ultimi mesi? - chiese il padrino senza interrompere il contatto visivo.

\- Quattro volte negli ultimi due mesi. – rispose la giovane.

\- Hai ancora avuto degli svenimenti? –

\- Qualche volta. Non molto spesso. – spiegò – Non era niente di grave, comunque. – si affrettò ad aggiungere. Non voleva che lui si preoccupasse.

\- Forse è meglio che resti qui. - propose Draco.

Piton annuì. – Malfoy ha ragione. – non voleva che si sentisse male nel bel mezzo della battaglia e venisse ferita o peggio, uccisa. – Non puoi combattere in queste condizioni. –

\- No. – si oppose la Grifondoro. Così dicendo si alzò dal letto, prese la borsa e si passò una mano sulla fronte per scostare alcune ciocche sfuggite alla coda di cavallo – Sto bene. – disse ancora per rassicurarli. Doveva proteggere Harry. Doveva proteggere la sua famiglia e i suoi amici. Non poteva mancare alla battaglia.

I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo e poi Severus parlò ancora.

\- Lils… - tentò di dire, ma la figlioccia lo interruppe.

Scosse il capo. – No, Severus. – sbottò – Non puoi impedirmi di venire, sono maggiorenne. – fece notare. – E dopo tutto quello che ho fatto, è mio diritto esserci. È escluso che io rimanga qui. –

Lui sbuffò – Va bene. – concesse alla fine poi si rivolse a Malfoy. – Se sta male ancora una volta la porti via. Siamo intesi? – disse con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

\- Certo, signore. – disse lui, prendendola per mano.

Lei sorrise. – Andiamo? – chiese e i due annuirono.

 

I due ragazzi si Smaterializzarono, insieme a Piton, appena fuori la barriera di Hogwarts.

I Mangiamorte stavano attendendo in un gruppo ordinato, trepidanti, non vedendo l’ora che la battaglia cominciasse.

\- Bene! Eccovi. – disse l’Oscuro Signore – Credevo che non sareste venuti. – Voldemort stava a capo dell’esercito di Mangiamorte impazienti da attaccare e quando i tre lo oltrepassarono, salutandolo con un cenno del capo, lui ghignò.

Henrie era al suo fianco e fece l’occhiolino a Lily quando le passò accanto.

Lei rispose accennando un sorriso. _Te la farò pagare,_ pensò.

I tre si misero in disparte: una volta entrati avrebbe dovuto trovare Harry e aiutare i membri dell’Ordine della Fenice, naturalmente, evitando di farsi vedere dai Mangiamorte.

 

La barriera magica creata dagli insegnanti di Hogwarts stava per cedere.

Gli incantesimi che la colpivano erano troppi perché potesse resistere ancora a lungo.

Quando finalmente si aprì un varco, i Mangiamorte corsero sul ponte gridando a squarciagola, ma quello dopo pochi secondi esplose e crollò sotto i loro piedi, formando un cumulo di macerie sul fondo del burrone sottostante e trascinando giù una cinquantina di servi di Voldemort.

 _Seamus!_ pensò Lily, rimanendo immobile accanto a Draco e Severus, per non rischiare di schiantarsi sul fondo del burrone.

Il suo amico Seamus era sempre stato bravo a far esplodere le cose, fin dal primo anno, ed era certa che anche quell’esplosione fosse opera sua. Volse lo sguardo verso il padrino e l’amico che le lanciarono uno sguardo d’intesa. Anche loro avevano intuito.

La barriera cedette del tutto e i Mangiamorte avanzarono sparpagliandosi nel Castello.

Gli studenti, gli insegnanti e i Membri dell’Ordine cominciarono a combattere per respingerli. Incantesimi di ogni tipo rimbalzavano in tutte le direzioni illuminando la notte.

Henrie avanzò nel Castello e quando individuò Sirius gli andò incontro.

Sirius quando vide il fratello maggiore cambiò espressione. – Henrie? – chiese il Grifondoro, ancora incredulo – Credevo che fossi morto… – di riflesso abbassò la bacchetta. Era suo fratello, si disse, forse stava solo facendo il doppio gioco.

\- Già, l’hanno creduto in molti. – rispose l’altro avanzando a braccia aperte – Ma adesso che sono qui, è l’ora della resa dei conti, fratellino. _Stupeficium!_ – e lo scaraventò a terra.

Con un gemito Sirius si rialzò. – _Expelliarmus!_ – disse, ma il fratello deviò l’incantesimo con un movimento del braccio.

\- Ah! – lo sbeffeggiò – È tutto quello che sai fare? Che delusione, fratellino! – e rise.

Sirius strinse la mano attorno alla bacchetta – _Incarceramus!_ – ringhiò, ma l’altro lo deviò ancora una volta e poi partì al contrattacco.

\- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ \- un lampo di luce verde raggiunse il Grifondoro, ma lui prontamente eresse uno scudo, parando l’incantesimo.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ – e Henrie, che aveva abbassato la guardia, cadde a terra privo di sensi. – _Incarceramus._ – un’espressione di puro dolore si dipinse sul suo volto. Era dalla parte di Voldemort, che importava che fosse tornato in vita se alla fine aveva deciso di tradirli tutti? Sirius gli diede un ultimo sguardo e poi lo fece levitare contro il muro. Non poteva ucciderlo, era pur sempre suo fratello. Ci avrebbero pensato gli Auror.

Lily e Draco corsero verso la Guferia.

Avevano atterrato qualche Mangiamorte senza farsi scoprire, ma non potevano esporsi troppo. Harry era scomparso insieme agli altri Grifondoro per andare chissà dove e i due non potevano certo passare il tempo a inseguirlo per il Castello.

Salendo le scale di corsa, videro Kingsley impegnato con Alecto Carrow. I due si stavano fronteggiando e lampi di luce illuminavano le scale. Con uno Schiantesimo Kingsley la mise al tappeto e dopo averla intrappolata in una gabbia magica si diresse verso la torre, dalla quale provenivano altri lampi di luce verde e argentea.

I due continuarono a salire le scale e arrivarono sulla grande piattaforma circondata dai trespoli per i gufi in tempo per vedere Dolohov colpire Dora con un Avada Kedavra.

La donna cadde a terra sulla schiena e la sua bacchetta rotolò qualche metro più indietro.

Dolohov sorrise soddisfatto.

\- _NO!_ \- gridò Lily, senza riuscire a trattenersi e Schiantò Dolohov qualche metro più indietro. – Dora! – gridò e si inginocchiò accanto a lei scuotendola. – Dora, ti prego… – disse tra le lacrime.

Draco la prese per le spalle, tentando di fermarla. – Lily, Tonks non c’è più. – le disse.

\- No, no… - singhiozzò la ragazza.

\- Non possiamo più fare nulla per lei, mi dispiace tanto. – lui l’aiutò ad alzarsi e le prese il volto fra le mani. – Andiamo. Dobbiamo aiutare gli altri. – le disse tentando di allontanarla dal corpo esanime della donna. Era terribile, ma era la pura e semplice verità, non avevano tempo, dovevano pensare a coloro che avevano bisogno di aiuto.

 _Dora…_ pensò lei, tormentata dalle immagini della sua morte, _perché? Eri l’unica cosa rimasta a mio padre…_ Lily smise di dimenarsi tra le braccia dell’amico e le abbassò le palpebre. Poi si alzò e, insieme a Draco, corse via.

 

Dall’altra parte della torre Fred e George combattevano fianco a fianco.

\- Attento dietro, Freddie! -  esclamò uno, schiantando Mulciber, che stava tentando di Cruciare Fred.

Lui sorrise. – Grazie, Georgie! – e gli fece l’occhiolino.

Con un colpo di bacchetta stesero Amycus Carrow e si diedero il cinque: erano davvero una bella squadra.

 

Dopo circa due ore di combattimenti, Voldemort concesse una tregua per contare le vittime e recuperare i corpi, ma soprattutto per far valutare loro se consegnare Potter o continuare la battaglia e la carneficina.

 

Malfoy Senior si avvicinò a Piton, immobile al limitare della Foresta Proibita.

\- _Lui_ vuole vederti. - riferì con voce piatta – È nella Stamberga Strillante. -

Piton annuì e subito si Materializzò vicino al Platano Picchiatore.

\- _Immobilus._ – disse e i rami si bloccarono, come pietrificati.

Dall’apertura ne terreno entrò nei cunicoli che portavano alla Stamberga.

Salì le scale ed entrò nella piccola stanza dove Lupin, ai tempi della scuola, si trasformava ogni Luna Piena.

Voldemort lo attendeva vicino alla finestra.

Accanto a lui stava Nagini, il suo serpente, chiusa in una bolla galleggiante.

\- Mio signore. - lo salutò il professore schiarendosi la voce.

\- Oh, Severus, eccoti. - disse lui voltandosi e osservandolo attentamente con i suoi piccoli e penetranti occhi rossi. Sorrise maligno e avanzò di qualche passo.

\- Volevate vedermi? - domandò l’uomo rimanendo immobile con le braccia dietro la schiena.

\- Sì. – rispose il Signore Oscuro - Sai, ho notato che la bacchetta di Sambuco non risponde ai miei comandi. Sai dirmi perché? -

Piton non capiva, l’aveva mandato a chiamare per una consulenza sulla bacchetta? Cosa centrava lui se non era in grado di farla funzionare a dovere? - Non lo so, mio signore. - rispose.

\- Forse perché non sono il suo proprietario? - ipotizzò l’altro avanzando verso il suo servitore.

\- Impossibile. – replicò il preside - La bacchetta appartiene a voi. Risponde a voi soltanto. - tentò di rassicurarlo.

\- Io non credo. - continuò lui - La bacchetta appartiene di diritto a chi ha ucciso il suo precedente proprietario. – spiegò e la schiena di Piton fu attraversata da un brivido - Tu hai ucciso Silente. - fece una pausa e si voltò ancora una volta verso la piccola finestra impolverata - Sei stato un servitore fedele Severus. Quello che sto per fare… mi rincresce. - concluse.

\- Mio signore… - tentò di ribattere Severus.

Ma Voldemort non gli permise di concludere. Con un colpo di bacchetta gli aprì uno squarcio sulla gola e lui cadde a terra, sulla schiena. Il sangue fuoriusciva copioso colando sulla veste e sul mantello, neri come la pece, del pozionista che intanto boccheggiava per ritrovare l’aria che sembrava aver abbandonato i suoi polmoni.

\- Nagini. - Voldemort chiamò a sé il serpente – Uccidi. – ordinò in un sussurro.

E l’animale attaccò.

Lo squarcio sulla gola del professore si allargò. I denti del serpente si conficcarono nella gola dell’uomo lacerando la carne.

Per quanto volesse gridare di dolore, Piton non ci riuscì. Le grida gli morivano in gola, soffocate dal dolore stesso, causato da quell’animale.

Quando Nagini si fermò, si avvicinò al padrone strisciando e con lui si Smaterializzò nella Foresta Proibita.

Nella Stamberga, l’unico rumore udibile, era ormai l’eco del respiro di Piton, ormai sempre più flebile e simile ad un rantolo.

Harry, che era rimasto nascosto per tutto il tempo, entrò nella stanza.

Davanti a lui c’era l’uomo che aveva odiato per tanto tempo. Che lo aveva fatto soffrire e aveva ucciso Silente.

Nonostante lo considerasse un uomo malvagio, provò un’infinita pena per lui. Si avvicinò lentamente e posò una mano sulla ferita per bloccare l’emorragia.

\- Pre…ndi… - bofonchiò l’ex-professore indicando il suo volto.

Harry tirò fuori una boccetta dalla tasca.

Un liquido argenteo sgorgava dagli occhi di Piton al posto delle lacrime.

 _Ricordi_ , pensò Harry.

Il Prescelto li raccolse, chiuse l’ampolla e se la mise in tasca, poi sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo verso il professore, che ormai respirava a fatica. Sarebbe morto in poco tempo, aveva perso troppo sangue.

Un rumore di passi invase la piccola stanzetta e per un momento il Grifondoro pensò che Voldemort potesse essere tornato. Si voltò.

Ma ad entrare fu Lily, non il Signore Oscuro.

Il Prescelto si allontanò dal preside e guardò sua cugina negli occhi. Avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, ma quando aprì la bocca per parlare, nessun suono ne fuoriuscì, così dopo averle rivolto un ultimo sguardo carico di dolore, uscì di corsa lasciandosi alle spalle la Stamberga e Piton.

Lily si inginocchiò vicino al padrino. Aveva sentito Malfoy Senior dire che sarebbe andato nella Stamberga e aveva deciso di raggiungerlo per decidere cosa fare.

Gli occhi le si velarono di lacrime.

Stava morendo. Il suo padrino stava morendo.

\- Sev, resisti, ti prego. – lo implorò, tentando di trattenere le lacrime e mantenere la calma.

\- Lils… - sussurrò lui prendendole la mano.

Lei prese dalla borsetta l’Essenza di Dittamo e la cosparse sulla ferita. Questa cominciò a rimarginarsi, ma era troppo tardi. Piton stava morendo e non c’era niente che la figlioccia potesse fare per salvarlo. Aveva perso molto sangue ed era troppo debole per reagire alla pozione.

\- Non morire… - sussurrò ancora tra le lacrime. – Non lasciarmi. –

\- Lily, ti… voglio bene… - disse accarezzandole debolmente la guancia imperlata di lacrime.

\- Anche io ti voglio bene. – gli sussurrò e il padrino spirò.

Lily gemette dal dolore, trattenendo un grido di disperazione.

Il dolore che provava non era niente in confronto alla rabbia che stava crescendo dentro di lei. – No… – gemette – No… –

Voldemort l’avrebbe pagata cara. Si ripromise che se non l’avesse ucciso Harry, ci avrebbe provato lei. Non l’avrebbe passata liscia. Non gli avrebbe permesso di passarla liscia, non dopo la morte di Severus e di Dora. Uscì di corsa dalla Stamberga, diretta verso la Foresta Proibita, con le lacrime che le rigavano le guance.

 

L’esercito di Voldemort attendeva l’arrivo di Harry Potter nel fitto della foresta. Voldemort era sicuro che il ragazzo avrebbe voluto evitare altre morti e si sarebbe offerto per i suoi amici.

Lily si asciugò le lacrime e raggiunse Draco. Lui le rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e vedendo che il padrino non era con lei, nonostante fosse andata a cercarlo, parlò – Piton? – domandò in un sussurro.

Lei scosse il capo e lui l’abbracciò forte.

La ragazza si lasciò cullare e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia.

 _Sev,_ pensò, _mi dispiace. Non volevo che morissi._

_Lily, sii forte. Per Harry, per i tuoi amici, per tuo padre._

La ragazza trasalì.

Qualcuno stava parlando nella sua mente.

 _Devi resistere,_ disse ancora la voce.

La ragazza capì che era stato Silente a parlare. Non sapeva se per il Collegamento Empatico creato due anni prima – che avrebbe dovuto recidersi al momento della sua morte – o semplicemente perché Silente aveva sempre qualche asso nella manica, ma rispose.

 _Non ce la faccio, professore. Non ce la faccio più,_ pensò ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

 _E invece ce la farai. Resisti e la tua pazienza sarà ripagata. Abbi fede,_ le disse ancora, poi cessò di parlare e il silenzio tornò a invaderle la mente.

In quel momento un ombra si avvicinò e i due si separarono.

Era Harry.

Lily sentì il cuore smettere di battere per qualche secondo.

\- Harry Potter! - esclamò Voldemort – Il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto, venuto a morire. - rise e senza esitare alzò la bacchetta – _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

Un lampo di luce verde illuminò la foresta.

Harry cadde a terra senza vita e, con grande sorpresa di tutti, cadde a terra anche Voldemort.

\- Mio signore! - gridò Bellatrix correndo verso di lui.

In pochi secondi, il Signore Oscuro era già in piedi. Non si sarebbe mai mostrato debole di fronte ai suoi servitori.

\- State bene? – chiese la Mangiamorte e lui con un cenno della mano la zittì, poi fece segno a Narcissa di andare a controllare il ragazzo.

Lei si avvicinò lentamente e si inchinò; dopo qualche secondo si voltò verso il suo padrone. – Morto. – fu tutto quello che disse.

Un grido di trionfo si levò dall’esercito.

Solo in quel momento, Lily si accorse che lì vicino c’era Hagrid, immobile, imprigionato da pesanti funi e tenuto stretto da quattro Mangiamorte. – No! Harry, no! – gridò con la sua voce roca e profonda.

Poi si voltò verso la Grifondoro e una lacrima gli rigò il volto.

Il cuore di Lily andò in pezzi.

 _Harry, ma che diavolo hai fatto?_ pensò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo del volto tumefatto di Hagrid. _Abbiamo fatto di tutto per proteggerti e tu ti fai ammazzare da questo mostro? Perché? È tutto perduto..._

 _Abbi fede,_ ripeté ancora Silente.

 

Hagrid fu costretto a portare il corpo di Harry fino ad Hogwarts.

Lì lo adagiò davanti al portone.

L’Ordine pianse. Pianse per l’amico, il compagno, il Prescelto, per l’unica speranza che avevano di sconfiggere l’Oscuro Signore, pianse perché la certezza che sarebbe andato tutto bene era andata in frantumi quando Hagrid aveva adagiato il corpo esanime del ragazzo davanti alle porte della scuola.

\- _NO! NO!_ \- gridò Ginny disperata.

Arthur la trattenne per le spalle. – _Ginny!_ – sussurrò stringendola forte per le spalle.

\- Come potete vedere, - cominciò l’Oscuro Signore – Harry Potter è morto! È morto! - ripeté, come se ancora fosse difficile da credere.

Dall’esercito si levò un grido di gioia. Avevano vinto. Harry Potter era morto. L’unica speranza di battere Voldemort era caduta con lui.

\- Poiché sono misericordioso, però, permetterò, a chi lo desideri, di unirsi al mio esercito. – spiegò - Prego, fatevi avanti. - li incitò ghignando.

Nessuno si mosse.

L’unico che, dopo qualche secondo, fece un passo avanti zoppicando fu Neville.

\- Oh, ecco un ragazzo con un po’ di buon senso. – esclamò Voldemort - Come ti chiami, ragazzo? – chiese.

\- È Neville Paciock! - esclamò Bellatrix ridendo e scatenando le rise dei compagni.

\- Bene, Neville. – continuò lui – Credo che potremo trovare un posto per te nei miei ranghi. –

\- Hai perso. – sussurrò il Grifondoro e subito i Mangiamorte si zittirono.

\- Come prego? – domandò Voldemort.

\- Hai perso! – ripeté alzando la voce - Solo perché Harry è morto non crederai che ci arrenderemo? –

\- Neville, no! – gridò qualcuno dietro di lui.

\- No! La gente muore tutti i giorni. – sbottò Neville - Harry è ancora con noi. Qui dentro. - disse indicando il suo cuore – Il cuore di Harry batteva per noi! Per tutti noi! – fece un passo avanti e alcuni Mangiamorte si lasciarono sfuggire dei versi di stupore - Non è finita! – gridò ancora ed estrasse la spada Grifondoro dal Cappello Parlante, lasciandolo cadere a terra.

E poi tutto successe in fretta.

Il Prescelto si rianimò, si alzò in piedi, indosso mantello e scomparve.

L’Ordine esultò. Harry era vivo. Era sopravvissuto ancora una volta. James e Lily si abbracciarono e la donna si asciugò le lacrime che prima le avevano rigato il volto.

Draco e Lily si guardarono e sorrisero. C’era ancora una speranza.

Voldemort urlò di rabbia.  

I Mangiamorte sollevarono le bacchette e con un grido entrarono nel Castello. I due ragazzi fecero lo stesso, ma questa volta avrebbero aiutato l’Ordine senza curarsi dei Mangiamorte. Era il momento di farla pagare ai servi di Voldemort.

 

Salendo la grande scalinata in marmo Lily e Draco incontrarono Remus. Probabilmente arrivava dalla Guferia e Lily pensò che avesse appena visto il corpo di Tonks. Un groppo le si formò in gola, al pensiero che il Mannaro avesse dovuto vedere per l’ennesima volta la donna che amava priva di vita.

L’uomo alzò la bacchetta, gli occhi arrossati dal pianto, e la puntò contro i due, pronto ad attaccarli. Non avrebbe avuto pietà. Non dopo aver visto quello che avevano fatto a Dora.

La ragazza si parò davanti a Draco. – Remus, aspetta! – gridò. – Stiamo dalla vostra parte! Abbiamo fatto il doppio gioco! –

\- Co-cosa…? – balbettò lui senza fiato, senza però abbassare la bacchetta.

Lei annuì e avanzò di qualche passo. – Stavamo aiutando Silente insieme a Piton. L’abbiamo fatto per proteggervi e per tenere Harry al sicuro. – spiegò – Ti prego, devi crederci. Ce lo ha chiesto Silente. Voleva che proteggessi Harry e che diventassi una spia. – insistette lei. – Era l’unico modo per tenervi tutti al sicuro. – _Credimi, Rem, ti prego,_ pensò, _non ti chiedo di perdonarmi, solo di credermi._

\- Perché dovrei crederti? Non hai fatto altro che mentire! – chiese furioso. – C’era qualcosa di vero in quello che mi hai detto in questi anni? –

Lily ansimò, colpita in pieno petto da quelle parole. _Sì, era tutto vero,_ avrebbe voluto dire. Ma Remus aveva ragione, non aveva motivo di crederle. Ma doveva convincerlo. _Doveva._ – Remus, guardami. – disse muovendo un passo verso di lui. – Sono sempre io. So che è difficile vedermi, so che ti ho ferito e che hai paura, ma sono sempre io. La tua Lily. –

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia, senza staccare gli occhi da loro. Le lacrime tornarono a rigargli il volto. Avrebbe dovuto fidarsi? Lei gli aveva mentito, gli aveva fatto credere di essere dalla loro parte, di tenere a loro… Poi ricordò le sue parole, pronunciate vari mesi prima di fronte a casa Weasley. _Non mi abbandonerai, vero? Anche se avrai paura e anche se accadranno cose tremende, tu rimarrai con me? Mi vorrai sempre bene?_ Per un momento chiuse gli occhi.

Dopo un momento di silenzio, l’uomo rispose. – Ti credo. – abbassò la bacchetta. – Andiamo ad aiutare gli altri. – disse e insieme si avviarono verso la Sala Grande.

Davanti al portone incontrarono Harry, Ron ed Hermione, che avanzavano verso di loro.

Il rosso sollevò la bacchetta, ringhiando e gridando – Traditori! –

Remus si parò davanti ai due ragazzi prima che Ron potesse scagliare loro contro un incantesimo. – Aspetta, Ron – lo bloccò con voce flebile. – Stanno dalla nostra parte. –

\- Cosa?! – esclamò Harry guardando allibito la cugina.

Hermione esultò e l’abbracciò. – Lo sapevo! – esclamò. – Sapevo che non ci avevi traditi, Lily! –

Lily ricambiò la stretta e le sorrise. Poi si rivolse al cugino. – Harry, Piton ti ha lasciato dei ricordi. – disse – Cos’hai scoperto? – chiese entrando in Sala Grande continuando a stringere la mano di Malfoy, sotto gli sguardi di fuoco di Ron.

\- L’ultimo Horcrux è il serpente. Uccidetelo. – spiegò – Io devo trovare Voldemort. – spiegò e si allontanò, risalendo le scale.

 

Dopo aver spiegato all’Ordine che Lily era una spia per conto di Silente e che Draco li stava aiutando, Hermione e Ron cominciarono a cercare il serpente. Lo trovarono in un corridoio del terzo piano. Stava probabilmente tentando di raggiungere il suo padrone.

I due gli scagliarono contro degli Schiantesimi e indietreggiarono inseguiti dall’enorme animale che strisciava e sibilava minaccioso.

 

Lily intanto stava aiutando Remus.

Lui non le aveva ancora rivolto la parola da quando si erano separati dagli altri. Continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso, quasi non volesse incrociare quello della figlia per evitare di doversi confrontare con lei.

La ragazza lo stava seguendo, dato che se fosse rimasto solo, molto probabilmente, sconvolto com’era in quel momento per tutto ciò che era successo, si sarebbe sicuramente fatto uccidere.

 

I Mangiamorte, nonostante Harry fosse risorto sotto i loro occhi, continuavano a combattere senza fermarsi o arrendersi.

Draco aveva incontrato sua zia Bellatrix che, scoperto il tradimento, non aveva esitato a cercare di ucciderlo a colpi di Cruciatus.

Il ragazzo, prontamente, aveva parato le maledizioni e l’aveva colpita in pieno con uno Schiantesimo, scaraventandola giù dalla torre della guferia.

La donna si era dissolta in una nube di fumo nero ed era volata via.

 

Remus e Lily, su una delle torri, videro Fenrir Greyback intento a torturare una studentessa del quarto anno.

\- Greyback! – gridò Lupin, avanzando verso di lui, prima che la figlia potesse fermarlo per impedirgli di cacciarsi nei guai.

Il Lupo Mannaro si volse e smise di Cruciare la ragazza, che era rimasta a terra e stava respirando affannosamente. – Bene, bene. – ghignò – Ci rivediamo, Lupin. –

L’ex-professore sollevò la bacchetta. – Allontanati dalla ragazza. – ordinò.

Greyback si volse e la osservò. – Perché? – chiese – È un bocconcino così prelibato. Il suo sangue ha un profumo così dolce… proprio come il tuo. – scattò in avanti, scoprendo le zanne, pronto ad attaccare Lupin.

Remus creò uno scudo. – _Protego! –_ e lo allontanò prima che potesse avvicinarsi. Non era stato lui ad uccidere Dora, era vero, ma aveva ucciso Marion e torturato Lily portandole via sua madre, l’aveva reso un Lupo Mannaro e aveva ucciso i suoi genitori. Ed era il momento di fargliela pagare.

Lily intanto si era avvicinata alla ragazza, che vedendola, indietreggiò trascinandosi sulle braccia. – Ehi, ehi, tranquilla. – le disse la Mangiamorte. – Sono dalla vostra parte. – controllando che Greyback non tentasse di colpirle alle spalle, l’aiutò a mettersi in piedi e le porse la bacchetta. – Tieni. Corri più in fretta che puoi. – si raccomandò. – Vattene di qui. –

Lei, spaventata, annuì. – Grazie. – sussurrò flebilmente e poi si avviò lungo le scale.

A quel punto Lily si mosse verso suo padre – a terra a qualche metro da lei, probabilmente colpito da una Cruciatus – tenendo la bacchetta puntata verso Greyback.

\- Greyback! – gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva. – Lascialo stare! –

Lui avendola notata solo in quel momento ringhiò. – Oh, Black! – disse in tono di rimprovero – Non dirmi che stai dalla loro parte! – esclamò.

La giovane fece spallucce. – Tu che dici? –

L’uomo-lupo ghignò. – Sarà un piacere ucciderti, proprio come ho fatto con tua madre! – la sua risata roca rimbombò nella notte.

La Grifondoro sentì la rabbia crescere dentro di lei. Come osava parlare di sua madre? Come osava anche solo nominarla? Alzò la bacchetta e si preparò ad attaccare. _Te la farò pagare,_ pensò.

\- Avrei dovuto capire che stavi mentendo. Era tutto troppo strano. – ghignò nuovamente lui – Porterò la tua testa al Signore Oscuro. Ti piace l’idea? – mosse la bacchetta – _Crucio!_ –

Lei lo deviò con uno scudo. – _Expelliarmus!_ – gridò subito dopo, ma lui lo evitò e l’incantesimo colpì un altro Mangiamorte, che stava avanzando, dietro di loro, che cadde dalla torre, precipitando nella scarpata.

\- _Crucio!_ – gridò ancora Greyback, e questa volta l’incantesimo colpì Lily in pieno.

I muscoli del suo corpo si contrassero contemporaneamente e presero a bruciare, la testa sembrava sul punto di scoppiare il che non le permetteva di reagire per impedirgli di continuare a torturarla.

L’uomo-lupo le si avvicinò e la sollevò da terra tenendola per un braccio.

La giovane si dimenò, ma il Mangiamorte aveva una presa d’acciaio ed era decisamente troppo grosso e troppo forte perché potesse riuscire a liberarsi. – È arrivata la tua ora, dolcezza. – le disse ringhiando.

Lily scosse il capo per riordinare le idee e tentare di mantenere la lucidità. _Forza, Lily, riprenditi,_ si disse, _ti ucciderà se non lo fermi._

\- Non provare a toccarla! – Lupin intanto si era alzato, aveva recuperato la bacchetta e la teneva puntata verso di lui.

\- Altrimenti cosa mi farai, Lupin? Mi ucciderai? – lo sbeffeggiò Greyback – Non sei riuscito a difenderti la prima volta e sicuramente non ci riuscirai adesso. – rise. – Sei sempre stato debole. –

Lupin strinse ancora più forte la bacchetta quando l’immagine della notte in cui era stato morso riemerse dall’angolo più remoto della sua mente. – Lasciala andare! – ripeté, tornando alla realtà. – O ti ucciderò, puoi starne certo. –

\- Come mai tutta questa premura per una ragazzina? – chiese l’altro, strattonandola per un braccio, strappandole un gemito. – Se non sbaglio vi ha mentito per tre anni. – rise – È una di noi. Avresti dovuto vederla mentre torturava Peter Minus a colpi di Cruciatus. Provava piacere a torturare e uccidere. – concluse puntando lo sguardo sul volto della giovane. – Non è quella che credi. È un’assassina, proprio come me. Dovresti volerla morta anche tu. –

Lily abbassò lo sguardo. Le costava ammetterlo, ma Greyback aveva ragione. Aveva mentito a tutti per tre anni, li aveva ingannati e presi in giro. Aveva ucciso. Aveva torturato e ucciso. Non solo Peter Minus, provando piacere nel farlo, sapendo che aveva tradito i genitori di Harry e che si sarebbe meritato di peggio, ma anche persone innocenti che non avevano colpe, se non quella di essere Nati Babbani o Mezzosangue come lei. Sapeva che non le cose non sarebbero più state le stesse da quel momento in poi.

\- Te lo ripeto ancora una volta. – disse Remus, più furioso che mai. – Lascia stare mia figlia o sei morto. –

\- Tua figlia? – domandò il Mangiamorte sorpreso da quella rivelazione – Questa è nuova! – esclamò e Remus capì che aveva fatto un errore nel lasciarsi sfuggire quella confessione. – Allora se è tua figlia dovrò riservarle un trattamento speciale. Non è così, dolcezza? – chiese rivolto a lei. – _Crucio!_ – gridò nuovamente e atterrò Lupin.

\- No! – urlò Lily.

Greyback aumentò la pressione delle mani sulle sue spalle e la morse. I denti del Mangiamorte si conficcarono nel collo di Lily lacerando la pelle diafana. Il sangue fluì nella bocca del Lupo Mannaro e colò lungo la spalla destra della ragazza imbrattando il mantello e la maglietta.  

La Grifondoro gemette dal dolore, sentendo le gambe farsi molli. Provò un dolore lancinante al braccio destro e alla spalla. Le gambe cedettero, ma Greyback, prendendola per i fianchi la sorresse e continuò ad assaporare il suo sangue, come se fosse succo di zucca. Allontanò la bocca dal suo collo, facendo scorrere la lingua sulla ferita.

Ghignò. – Hai ragione, Lupin. – affermò. – Il suo sangue ha lo stesso sapore del tuo. È proprio tua figlia. – le sollevò il volto con una mano, graffiandole le guance con gli artigli e sorridendo soddisfatto. Poi la spinse a terra.

Lily batté violentemente la testa; gemette e tentò di rialzarsi reggendosi sul braccio sinistro. Il dolore aveva invaso completamente il destro rendendolo insensibile e impedendole di stringere la bacchetta. La testa si era fatta pesante e aveva la vista appannata.

Il Mangiamorte le sferrò un calcio dritto sulle costole e lei rotolò su un fianco, senza fiato, ansimando e stringendo i denti per il dolore.

Il padre si rimise in piedi a fatica. – _Incarceramus!_ –

L’altro lo deviò senza problemi. – _Crucio!_ – gridò.

Lupin cadde nuovamente a terra, contorcendosi in preda al dolore.

Greyback si avvicinò, pronto a finirlo. – _Crucio!_ – gridò ancora ridendo.

Remus continuò a dimenarsi in preda alle convulsioni, gemendo dal dolore e ansimando.

Greyback allontanò la sua bacchetta con un calcio, in modo che non potesse difendersi. – Sei finito, Lupin. – ringhiò chinandosi su di lui. – Non ci sarà nessuno a salvarti, questa volta. _Crucio!_ – 

Lily si mise in piedi e strinse la bacchetta nella mano sinistra, sollevandola di fronte a sé. Greyback, in quanto suo mentore, le aveva fatto fare pratica con entrambe le mani e adesso ciò che le aveva insegnato si sarebbe ritorto contro di lui.

\- Prenditela con me, idiota. – sbottò rivolta al Mangiamorte.

Lui si voltò e sollevò la bacchetta. – Sta’ zitta, stupida ragazzina! – strillò – _Crucio!_ –

Lily parò l’incantesimo senza problemi e contrattaccò. – _Stupeficium!_ –

Il Mannaro ringhiò. – _Avada Kedavra! –_

Lei lo parò disegnando un arco davanti a sé e creando uno scudo. – _Protego!_ –

\- Sudicia Mezzosangue! – ringhiò il Mangiamorte – _Crucio!_ –

\- _Expelliarmus!_ – la bacchetta del Mannaro volò via. Lily sorrise. – _Stupeficium!_ –

Un lampo di luce bianca colpì il Mangiamorte in pieno petto e lo scaraventò giù dalla torre.

La Grifondoro tirò un sospiro di sollievo, poi si voltò verso suo padre, ancora steso a terra. – Remus! – la ragazza corse accanto all’uomo e lo chiamò con il poco fiato che le rimaneva in gola. Lo scosse leggermente e lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena. – Remus –

Lupin non rispose.

Le lacrime le rigarono le guance. – Papà, ti prego – implorò. – Non puoi morire anche tu. Non puoi lasciarmi... – pianse abbracciandolo e poggiando il capo sul suo petto. – Ho bisogno di te, papà... –

\- Lily… – sussurrò Remus.

Lily ansimò e si scostò. Era vivo. Aveva aperto gli occhi, stava bene.

Remus si mise seduto, reggendosi sui gomiti.

Lily sorrise tra le lacrime e gli gettò le braccia al collo. – Papà... – singhiozzò la giovane. – Oh, mio Dio… ti voglio bene. Non farmi mai più una cosa del genere. Non lasciarmi mai più, neanche per un secondo. –

Lui la strinse a sé e affondò le mani nei capelli ricci della figlia. Dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visti, li aveva tagliati, forse per partecipare a qualche missione senza essere riconosciuta, ma Lupin non poté fare a meno di pensare che anche in quel momento, con i capelli corti e tutti in disordine fosse bellissima, tanto quando sua madre. – Sono qui, amore mio. Non me ne vado. – sussurrò e sorrise. – Ti voglio bene –

Lily si allontanò da lui e gli accarezzò le guance. – Stai bene? –

\- Sì. Grazie per avermi aiutato. – le baciò la fronte e la strinse nuovamente a sé. Rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, cullando sua figlia fra le braccia. – Mi hai chiamato papà. – fece notare poi.

Lei accennò un sorriso e annuì contro la sua spalla.

\- È bellissimo. – sussurrò il Mannaro. – Sentirlo dalle tue labbra è meraviglioso. –

Quando si separarono, Lily gli sorrise e si asciugò le lacrime che le avevano bagnato le guance. Poi, vedendo le luci degli incantesimi provenienti dal cortile, riprese. – Dobbiamo aiutare gli altri. –

Lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi e si avviò verso le scale per scendere dalla torre.

Lupin la bloccò prendendola per un braccio prima che potesse allontanarsi. – Oh, mio Dio… Ti ha morsa, Lily. – dichiarò, sentendo il cuore dolere.

\- Sto bene. – affermò lei sicura. – Andiamo, ci penseremo più tardi. –

Remus annuì, le prese la mano e insieme scesero le scale rapidamente.

Un grido fendette l’aria, raggiungendo anche le loro orecchie. Sembrava provenire dal cortile principale e sembrava la voce di Voldemort.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato e poi ripresero a scendere le scale del Castello.

Raggiunsero Sala Grande e videro che la gente si era radunata al suo interno, abbracciandosi e gridando dalla gioia.

Draco quando li vide, avanzò verso di loro. – Potter ha ucciso Voldemort. –

Lei sorrise e lo abbracciò.

La guerra era finita. Harry aveva sconfitto Voldemort e avevano vinto.

\- Tu stai bene? – domandò a Malfoy, quando si separarono.

Lui annuì. – È tutto ok. – rispose. – E tu? –

Lily sorrise. – Adesso sto bene. –

Draco ricambiò il sorriso e si volse verso Remus. – Professore, sta bene? –

\- Sì, grazie, Draco. – disse.

\- Mi dispiace tanto per Tonks. – aggiunse il Serpeverde.

Lupin annuì e accennò un sorriso. – Sei molto gentile. –

\- Avrei voluto salvarla, papà. – sussurrò Lily prendendogli la mano. – Mi dispiace di non esserci riuscita. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Non è colpa tua. – 

\- Lily! – gridò una voce alle loro spalle.

Quando la ragazza vide Harry avanzare gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò, trattenendo a stento le lacrime. – Sei stato bravissimo, Harry. – disse in un sussurro. – Ci hai salvati tutti. –

Quando si separarono lui le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso – No, tu ci hai salvati, Lily. – fece notare sorridendo. – Mi hai protetto rischiando la tua vita e rinunciando a tutto. Ho raccontato tutto alla McGranitt e lei ha già spiegato tutto alla scuola e all’Ordine. Tu, Piton e Malfoy siete degli eroi. – concluse.

Lei annuì e ripensando a Piton, sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

\- Mi dispiace per Piton. – aggiunse Harry intercettando il suo sguardo.

Lei annuì ancora, sapendo che non sarebbe riuscita a pronunciare una parola. Aveva perso Severus, sua madre, Silente, Dora… Non era giusto. Niente di ciò che era successo era giusto. Nessuno si meritava di morire così.

James, Lily e Sirius entrarono di corsa in Sala Grande, diretti verso di loro. Quando videro che Harry stava bene sorrisero; i genitori corsero ad abbracciarlo, ma l’attenzione di Sirius era rivolta verso la nipote.

\- Lily! – la chiamò andandole incontro.

La giovane sospirò di sollievo: suo zio stava bene. Per un momento, vedendo la sua espressione, pensò che la volesse rimproverare o che credesse che fosse dalla parte dei Mangiamorte e la volesse arrestare per portarla ad Azkaban. Dopotutto non aveva avuto occasione di spiegargli ancora nulla.

Sirius, però, non fece nulla di tutto ciò. Quando le fu accanto la strinse tra le braccia, lasciando che le lacrime gli rigassero le guance. – Tesoro... – sussurrò. – La mia piccola Lily... – mormorò cullandola fra le braccia. – Scusa. – proseguì. – Scusa se ho creduto che ci avessi traditi. – disse tra le lacrime, accarezzandole i capelli corti tutti in disordine. – Perdonami. –

\- È tutto a posto. – lo rassicurò sorridendo tra le lacrime. – È a me che dispiace di avermi mentito. Non avrei mai voluto ferirvi, ma era l’unico modo per proteggervi. –

Suo zio sorrise. – Sei stata così coraggiosa, tesoro. – sussurrò allontanandola dal suo petto e accarezzandole le guance. – Più di tutti noi messi insieme. – e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, tenendola stretta per i fianchi. – Mi sei mancata così tanto… –

Lei sorrise. – Anche tu mi sei mancato. – mormorò accarezzandogli il petto.

Lui le sorrise, poi si volse verso Remus. – Rem – disse avvicinandosi e abbracciandolo. – Mi dispiace così tanto –

Il Mannaro ricambiò la stretta e affondò il viso nella spalla del suo migliore amico. – Grazie. – sussurrò.

\- Sarò sempre qui per te, ok? – gli sussurrò l’Animagus. – Non sei solo. –

Lui annuì e quando si separarono gli sorrise.  

I genitori di Harry si avvicinarono alla nipote.

Lei si voltò verso di loro e sorrise ad entrambi.

\- Siamo fieri di te. – le disse zio James e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  

\- Grazie. – disse lei.

Zia Lily avanzò e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – Siamo noi a dover ringraziare te, Draco e Severus per aver protetto Harry. – dichiarò – Per aver rischiato la vostra vita per noi. –

Lily annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. Severus… Era soprattutto merito suo, eppure era morto, ucciso da Voldemort e dalla sua sete di potere.

\- Mi dispiace per Severus. - sbottò sua zia accarezzandole la schiena.

Lei sollevò lo sguardo e le lacrime tornarono a rigarle le guance. – Avete già recuperato il corpo? – domandò.

\- Non ancora. Andiamo subito. – intervenne Sirius facendo un cenno a James, che fece per seguirlo fuori dalla Sala Grande.

\- No. – li bloccò lei. – Voglio andarci io. –

\- Vuoi che venga con te? – le domandò il padre affiancandola e accarezzandole le guance per asciugare le lacrime che continuavano a sgorgare dai suoi occhi.

\- No, voglio andare da sola. – disse Lily e si allontanò.

Il collo le faceva sempre più male – anche e sembrava aver recuperato la sensibilità al braccio – e per di più doveva avere alcune costole incrinate a causa del calcio che Greyback le aveva sferrato mentre era a terra, ma tentò di concentrarsi sul raggiungere la Stamberga Strillante per recuperare il corpo del padrino, piuttosto che sul dolore che stava pervadendo ogni parte del suo corpo.

 

Si diceva che la Stamberga fosse la casa più infestata di spiriti della Gran Bretagna. Da fuori sembrava stesse cadendo a pezzi, somigliava ad un rudere e sembrava sul punto di cedere, anche se, negli anni, né l’aria, né le intemperie erano riuscite ad abbatterla. Arrivata davanti alla lugubre casa, Lily prese un bel respiro ed entrò.

Una volta all’interno, salì le scale lentamente.

Anni prima aveva fatto la stessa strada insieme a Harry e Hermione e insieme a Ron avevano fronteggiato Sirius e Remus, credendo che volessero uccidere il Prescelto per conto dell’Oscuro Signore.

Prese un bel respiro. Ciò che avrebbe visto l’avrebbe uccisa definitivamente, facendola a pezzi, più di quanto non lo fosse già. Pensare al corpo del padrino, dilaniato dalle zanne del serpente di Voldemort faceva riaffiorare tutta la rabbia e il dolore che aveva provato qualche ora prima, quando lo aveva trovato agonizzante e morente in quella maledetta casa, grazie a Draco che l’aveva avvertita dopo aver sentito suo padre parlare con Narcissa del fatto che Voldemort aveva convocato Piton.

Lily entrò nella stanza più grande, dove fino a poche ore prima si nascondevano Voldemort e Nagini.

Una grande pozza di sangue ricopriva il pavimento, nel punto in cui Piton era stato attaccato dal serpente, ma del suo corpo non c’era traccia.

 


	23. Una nuova vita

Un uomo era in piedi davanti alla finestra e si stava abbottonando lentamente la camicia.

\- Severus? - mormorò la ragazza, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime Come poteva essere vivo? L’aveva visto morire. Le era morto fra le braccia qualche ora prima.

Lui si voltò e la vide. – Lily – disse dolcemente.

Lily era senza fiato. Non era possibile. Forse il veleno di Greyback era entrato in circolo facendola impazzire. Stava sicuramente avendo le allucinazioni.

\- Sev… – bisbigliò di nuovo – Io credevo che… – rimase bloccata sulla porta, non riuscendo più a muovere un muscolo.

\- È stato il Dittamo. Mi ha guarito prima che fosse troppo tardi. – spiegò – Mi hai salvato, Lily. – ripeté sorridendo debolmente e muovendo qualche passo verso di lei.

La giovane a quel punto si mosse.

L’uomo allargò le braccia permettendole di stringersi contro di lui e di affondare il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla e in risposta le circondò la vita con le braccia, abbracciandola e sollevandola da terra.

\- Oh, mio Dio… - singhiozzò lei. – Stai bene? –

Lui annuì. – Sì, piccola, sto bene. – rispose. – Va tutto bene, tranquilla. –

\- Sono così felice che tu sia vivo. – disse la Grifondoro tra le lacrime. – Credevo di averti perso. Pensavo che Voldemort ti avesse ucciso. – sospirò e si allontanò da Piton per poggiare la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi. – Non posso perderti, Severus. Sei troppo importante per me. –

Severus sorrise. – Tu stai bene? –

\- Sì, adesso sto bene. – gli accarezzò una guancia e sorrise.

Per un momento nessuno dei due osò rompere il silenzio. Si zittirono, con il solo rumore dei loro respiri a rompere la quiete della Stamberga. Rimasero stretti l’uno all’altra, i corpi a contatto, i respiri sincroni.

\- Potter ha ucciso il Signore Oscuro? – chiese alla fine il pozionista.

Lei annuì. – Sì. I tuoi ricordi l’hanno aiutato. – rispose. – Ce l’ha fatta. Abbiamo vinto. –

Lui sospirò di sollievo. Finalmente era finita.

Si separò da lei e le baciò la fronte. Le sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandole le guance e scostandole una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, mettendogliela dietro l’orecchio. Poi si bloccò, inclinò la testa di lato, aggrottando le sopracciglia. – Cos’hai sul collo? – le domandò notando la ferita e le macchie di sangue sulla maglietta; scostò un lembo di tessuto in modo da poterla vedere meglio.

\- Fenrir Greyback. – rispose la ragazza, sapendo che avrebbe capito. – Voleva uccidere mio padre e quando ho tentato di fermarlo ha… –

\- Ti ha morsa. - concluse studiando il collo della figlioccia.

Lei annuì.

Piton puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei. – Troverò una cura. Non lascerò che tu ti debba trasformare. –  

\- Severus, sai meglio di me che non esiste una cura. – disse lei scuotendo la testa e abbassando lo sguardo. Nessuno era mai riuscito a trovarla, non vedeva come avrebbero potuto farlo per lei. Se fosse esistito un modo, qualcuno prima di lui sarebbe riuscito a scoprirlo. – Va bene così, mi basta sapere che mio padre è ancora vivo. –

\- La troverò. – insistette Severus.

Lei sospirò. – Grazie, Severus. –

Piton annuì. – Sarà meglio che avverta tutti che sono vivo, prima che mi organizzino un funerale. – fece notare – E devo anche spiegare… –

Lei lo interruppe. – Sanno già tutto. – affermò – Harry ha già spiegato loro che facevamo le spie per Silente. Kingsley ha assicurato che non verremo processati o incolpati di nulla. – concluse con un sorriso.

\- Quel Potter non è poi così inutile. –

Lily rise e gli diede un buffetto sul braccio. – Andiamo. – e dopo averlo preso per mano, lasciarono la stanza. Uscirono insieme dalla Stamberga e si avviarono verso il Castello.

La guerra l’aveva distrutto: tutto il suo antico splendore era andato perso in una notte.

Ma l’avrebbero ricostruito. Sarebbe stato meglio di prima, più maestoso e splendido che mai.

 

Lily salutò Severus davanti alla porta principale, dicendogli che sarebbe andata da lui più tardi, dato che prima doveva vedere una persona.

Quando l’uomo entrò in Sala Grande tutti si voltarono. Lo credevano morto. Credevano che Voldemort l’avesse ucciso e invece era lì, vivo e vegeto che camminava per la Sala Grande.

Nonostante ciò nessuno si mosse, il borbottio continuò, ma nessuno ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lui. Era pur sempre Piton e le manifestazione di affetto e calore non erano le sue preferite.

L’uomo si avvicinò a grandi passi a Kingsley, intento a parlare con Neville.

Il ragazzo vedendo l’uomo che per anni aveva odiato, per poco non svenne. Si zittì immediatamente e Kingsley si voltò per capire cosa avesse causato quella reazione.

\- Dov’è la professoressa McGranitt? – domandò il professore, brusco come sempre.

\- Nel suo ufficio. – disse il nuovo Ministro, ancora con gli occhi sgranati.

Severus si voltò e, velocemente come era entrato, uscì dal salone, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta. Salì le scale e percorse il corridoio del secondo piano a grandi passi per raggiungere l’ufficio della preside di Hogwarts. Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire vedendolo. Dopotutto le aveva mentito per così tanto tempo che non l’avrebbe biasimata se l’avesse cacciato dalla scuola.

Bussò.

\- Avanti. – disse la donna dall’interno.

Piton girò la maniglia e spinse la porta. – È permesso? – chiese varcando la soglia e richiudendosi la porta in legno alle spalle. Si fermò e attese che la donna gli desse il permesso di avanzare.

La McGranitt sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, ridestata da quella voce famigliare. Nonostante la sua veste fosse sporca e lacerata, la donna non aveva perso la sua bellezza. I suoi occhi azzurri erano ancora più blu, forse a causa delle lacrime versate per tutto le perdite subite o per la gioia della fine della guerra, e il suo volto era stanco e tirato.

\- Severus… - disse incredula.

\- Ciao, Minerva. - le disse semplicemente.

La donna gli andò incontro e l’abbracciò.

Se fosse stato qualcun altro a farlo, il pozionista avrebbe sicuramente cercato di allontanarlo – odiava i contatti fisici, l’unica a cui permetteva di avvicinarsi era Lily – ma in quel momento ricambiò dicendosi che entrambi avevano decisamente bisogno di quel contatto. Circondò la vita della donna con le braccia e chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare per un momento a quel gesto così semplice e affettuoso.

Il viso della professoressa venne rigato dalle lacrime, che fino a quel momento aveva trattenuto. – Sei vivo. – mormorò contro la spalla dell’uomo. – Credevo di averti perso, ragazzo mio. – sussurrò allontanandolo e accarezzandogli una guancia. – Sono così contenta che tu stia bene. –

\- Lily mi ha salvato. - spiegò lui e le asciugò una lacrima che stava scendendo lentamente lungo lo zigomo pallido.

Minerva sorrise. – Ci avete salvati tutti. Siete stati così coraggiosi. – disse e poi sorrise. – Avete rischiato tutto per noi. Non potremo mai ringraziarvi abbastanza per ciò che avete fatto. –

\- Non dovete ringraziarci. Lo rifaremmo ancora se fosse necessario. – se avessero immaginato tutto ciò che lui, Lily e Malfoy avevano dovuto fare per sopravvivere e proteggerli, non li avrebbero ringraziati affatto. Anzi, si sarebbero allontanati. Fece una pausa, poi riprese. Per lo meno, poteva tentare di fare ammenda con lei. – Mi dispiace. – sbottò nuovamente e vedendola aggrottare le sopracciglia, continuò – L’altra sera, quando hai difeso Potter, non avrei mai voluto attaccarti. Non ti avrei mai fatto del male e nemmeno l’avrei fatto a lui. – assicurò. L’aveva fatto per la copertura. Lì c’erano i Carrow e un centinaio di studenti che avrebbero capito ogni cosa, se avesse esitato o fosse fuggito senza fare nulla.

\- Non devi scusarti. – dichiarò la collega – Tu ci hai protetti, Severus. Sei un eroe. Ed è questo che conta. –

Piton accennò un sorriso. – Grazie. – sussurrò, grato per la comprensione.

\- Tornerai ad insegnare qui? - domandò la donna, speranzosa.

\- Se vorrai assumermi, lo farò. –

\- Posso ritenere assegnata la cattedra di Difesa. –

Severus aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Credevo che mi avresti dato Pozioni. –

Minerva scosse il capo. – Ti meriti la cattedra di Difesa. – spiegò – La desideravi tanto e non te la negherò. –

\- Grazie. – concluse lui.

\- Tornerai ad occuparti di Lily? – chiese ancora la donna.

Piton abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. – Non credo. – replicò – Ora che ha un padre vorrà stare con lui. – disse abbassando lo sguardo. Ormai si era abituato all’idea di averla persa. – E io sono felice che abbia di nuovo una famiglia. Dopo tutto ciò che ha passato si merita di essere felice e so che con Lupin lo sarà. –

– Quella ragazza ti ama e ti considera suo padre. L’hai cresciuta come tua e l’hai protetta per anni. Sa che tu tieni a lei più che a te stesso. – affermò la McGranitt – Non ti lascerà. –

Lui annuì, anche se ne era poco convinto.

\- Ne sono certa. – affermò la donna. – Fidati di me. –

\- Grazie ancora, Minerva. -

Lei in risposta sorrise e tornò ad occuparsi dei documenti sulla sua scrivania.

Piton attraversò il Castello e scese la lunga scala a chiocciola che portava ai sotterranei. Ai suoi sotterranei. La sua casa.

 

Lily salì le scalinate del Castello, raggiunse l’ufficio di Silente ed entrò. Dall’ultima volta in cui ci era stata non era cambiato. Piton non aveva modificato nulla: la scrivania era ancora davanti al camino e le grandi librerie correvano lungo il muro formando un semicerchio.

Il vecchio preside sedeva sulla poltrona nel dipinto appeso alla parete a sinistra e stava osservando l’ufficio con aria pensierosa. Appena si accorse della presenza di Lily la sua bocca si incurvò in un sorriso caldo e affettuoso.

\- Ce l’abbiamo fatta, professore. – affermò la giovane avanzando e sorridendo a sua volta. – È tutto finito. –

\- Sono orgoglioso di te, bambina mia. - le disse dolcemente. – Sei stata molto coraggiosa. –

\- Non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza Severus e Draco. E senza di lei. – precisò.

\- Siete stati tutti molto coraggiosi. Non potrei essere più fiero di voi. – concluse. – Adesso vai a goderti la vittoria. –

Lily sorrise. – A presto, professore. –

\- Ciao, mia piccola Lily. – sussurrò lui.

 

Fuori dalla porta, Lily si scontrò con George, diretto in Sala Grande.

\- Scusami. - disse lui, gli occhi ancora rossi a causa delle lacrime.

\- Tranquillo. – lo rassicurò. Sospirò. – Ho saputo di Fred. – affermò - Mi dispiace così tanto, George. – gli prese la mano e la strinse forte.

Forse non l’avrebbe perdonata, ma lei voleva fargli sapere che ci sarebbe sempre stata per lui, che per qualsiasi cosa sarebbe bastato chiedere e lei sarebbe stata lì.

\- Grazie. – disse lui accennando un sorriso, poi si schiarì la voce. – Malfoy mi ha spiegato tutto. – aggiunse dopo un momento passato ad osservare le loro dita intrecciate.

\- Mi dispiace. – dichiarò. – Ti ho fatto soffrire, ma era l’unico modo per proteggervi entrambi. – spiegò. – Per me l’importante è che tu sia salvo. Capirò se non vorrai perdonarmi. – disse abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Ma io lo voglio. - affermò il ragazzo, senza nemmeno pensarci.

Lei risollevò lo sguardo. – Cosa? –

\- L’hai fatto per proteggerci. E ti ho già perdonata. – fece una pausa e prese le mani di lei tra le sue. Per un momento si guardarono negli occhi, poi lui la baciò. Le loro labbra si incontrarono e si accarezzarono dolcemente mentre le mani di lui le accarezzavano i fianchi e la schiena.

Quando si separarono, rimanendo con le fronti a contatto, Lily poté dire di non essere mai stata così felice in tutta la sua vita. Sorrise.

\- Ti amo, Lily. – disse lui. – Non ho mai smesso di amarti e mai lo farò. E non pensare nemmeno per un momento che potrei vivere senza di te. –

Lily gli accarezzò una guancia. – Anche io ti amo, George. Con tutto il mio cuore. –   

Il Grifondoro sorrise. Il primo vero sorriso dalla morte di Fred. In quel momento gli sembrò di poter tornare ad essere felice, anche dopo tutto ciò che era successo.

\- Andiamo, raggiungiamo gli altri. – disse il ragazza, dopo un momento, prendendole la mano e intrecciando le dita a quelle di lei.

La giovane annuì e lo seguì giù per le scale.

Ad un tratto la vista si annebbiò. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo divenne insensibile. Lily si prese la testa fra le mani e barcollò.

\- Che succede? - chiese il ragazzo tenendola per le spalle perché non cadesse.

Lei non rispose. Un senso di nausea la invase, poi le gambe non la ressero più e cadde a terra priva di sensi.

 

\- Remus! Sirius! – gridò George entrando nella Sala d’Ingresso. Lily giaceva tra le sue braccia immobile e pallida.  – Venite, presto! – esclamò, non sapendo cosa fare.

Remus uscì dalla Sala Grande seguito da Sirius e James, e quando vide sua figlia priva di sensi, si avvicinò, la prese tra le braccia e la adagiò a terra. – Lily – la chiamò accarezzandole il volto. – Tesoro, mi senti? –

Il corpo della ragazza prese a tremare, scosso da convulsioni.

\- Oh, Merlino – sfuggì a George.

James si inginocchiò accanto al Mannaro e lasciò che Lily poggiasse il capo sulle ginocchia per non farsi del male sbattendo la testa sul pavimento. – Teniamola ferma. – affermò rivolgendosi a Remus e George. I due la tennero per le spalle. – Sir, vai a chiamare Piton. Corri! – concluse rivolto all’amico, ancora in piedi accanto a loro, pietrificato.   

L’uomo si ridestò e annuì.

 

Non aveva mai corso così velocemente in tutta la sua vita.

Il modo in cui irruppe nell’ufficio, fece imbestialire il professore di Pozioni, che si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e ringhiò. – Che vuoi Black? –

\- Lily sta male… - ansimò l’altro – Devi aiutarla. –

\- Che cos’ha? – domandò avvicinandosi.

Sirius scosse il capo. – Ha le convulsioni, respira a fatica ed è priva di sensi. – spiegò.

\- Dov’è? -

\- Nel corridoio, non c’è posto né in infermeria, né in Sala Grande. –

\- Portatela qui. – ordinò Severus e cominciò a preparare l’occorrente per aiutarla.

Sirius annuì e risalì di corsa le scale.

 

Pochi minuti dopo era di ritorno con Remus, che teneva la ragazza tra le braccia, James e George.

\- Mettetela qui. – disse Piton guidandoli nella sua stanza e indicando il suo letto. Dopo averla osservata parlò ancora. – Sta reagendo al veleno del Lupo Mannaro. – spiegò. – La febbre che ha causato le convulsioni. – sfiorò il suo corpo con la bacchetta e impallidì. – Lupin, prendi quella ampolla nera a destra sul secondo scaffale. – ordinò. L’uomo la prese e la porse al pozionista che la scosse in modo che si amalgamasse. – Potter, una siringa. Primo cassetto in alto a destra. – l’uomo rovistò nel cassetto, la prese e la passò al pozionista che dopo averla colmata di pozione, la somministrò alla ragazza.

Le convulsioni cessarono quasi immediatamente e Lily ansimò un paio di volte, il petto che si alzava a si abbassava con scatti potenti, prima di tornare a respirare regolarmente.

Sirius, George, Lupin e James tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

Remus baciò la fronte della figlia e poi poggiò la sua contro quella di lei.

\- Uscite, per favore. – sbottò Piton indicando la porta e avviandosi per uscire a sua volta.

\- Voglio portarla a Grimmauld Place. – intervenne Sirius avvicinandosi alla nipote.

\- Per ora è meglio che resti qui. Non è in grado di Smaterializzarsi e nemmeno di usare un camino o una Passaporta. – fece notare il pozionista – Potrete venire quando volete, ma per la sua sicurezza è meglio che rimanga qui. – affermò quando tentarono di protestare.

\- D’accordo. – fu Remus a parlare, allontanandosi dalla ragazza. Quando intercettò lo sguardo di Sirius, riprese. – Severus avrà cura di lei, Sirius. – affermò – Mi fido di lui. –

Prese Sirius per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza. James lo seguì dopo aver rivolto un sorriso al pozionista.

George, invece, rimase in piedi ad osservare Lily, senza proferire parola. Era pallido e aveva gli occhi sgranati, sembrava spaventato e sconvolto. – Starà bene? – chiese.

 

Severus poggiò l’ampolla vuota sul comodino, si voltò e lo squadrò attentamente prima di parlare. Avrebbe dovuto pesare le parole che avrebbe pronunciato, altrimenti avrebbero ferito più di una lama affilata. – Il veleno del Lupo Mannaro ha causato gravi danni. Finché non lo espellerà o lo assimilerà del tutto, non sapremo niente. – spiegò in tono pratico.

\- E se non dovesse succedere? - domandò il ragazzo.

Piton serrò la mascella. – Lei… – si interruppe e prese fiato, conscio di non potergli mentire. – Il veleno potrebbe ucciderla. In più, sommando tutto questo agli attacchi e agli svenimenti… –

\- Ma il veleno non dovrebbe trasformarla? – lo interruppe l’altro.

Piton annuì. – Sì. Ma ci sono alcuni casi in cui la trasformazione non avviene. – spiegò, poi si avvicinò a George e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. – Ascolta, appena si sveglierà ti manderò un Patronus, d’accordo? Adesso va’ a casa e riposa. – il suo tono era molto più dolce di quanto volesse farlo sembrare.

\- Ma… - tentò di protestare il rosso.

\- So che la ami e che tieni molto a lei. – affermò e lo vide arrossire – Ma, ti prego, ti chiedo di aspettare. – insistette. – Hai bisogno di riposo anche tu. –  

L’altro sospirò e annuì. Prima di uscire, però, si voltò ancora una volta. – Grazie. – disse e accennò un sorriso. – Per tutto quello che ha fatto per Lily e per noi. Lei è un eroe professore. E anche se non lo ammetteranno mai, anche Remus, Sirius e James la pensano così. –

Piton annuì. – Chiamami Severus. Non sono più il tuo insegnante. – fece notare. _E inoltre sono il padrino della tua ragazza,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere.

George annuì.

 

_Lily si trovava in una grande e verde pianura, tutto il paesaggio circostante era illuminato dai raggi del caldo sole di maggio. Una donna stava in piedi di fronte a lei. I suoi lunghi capelli rossi erano mossi da una leggera brezza primaverile._

_\- Ciao, mamma. – la salutò la ragazza._

_\- Ciao, piccola mia. – disse voltandosi verso di lei, sorridendole dolcemente._

_\- Sono felice di vederti. – affermò avvicinandosi, ma subito si bloccò, ricordando che non avrebbe potuto toccarla._

_\- Anche io, tesoro. – replicò la madre – Come ti senti? –_

_\- Bene. –_

_Marion sorrise dolcemente. – Severus si sta prendendo cura di te. – disse sorridendo. – Sapevo che ti avrebbe amata con tutto il suo cuore e che ti avrebbe protetta. È una persona speciale, sapevo di potermi fidare. –_

_Lily annuì e sorrise, poi riprese, cambiando argomento. – Tu sapevi che Henrie era un Mangiamorte? – le domandò – E che era stato riportato in vita? – ricordava le parole pronunciate in uno dei suoi sogni. “Lui non è qui.” le aveva detto, quindi sapeva._

_\- Non all’inizio. – replicò la madre – Ho cominciato ad avere dei sospetti dopo la sua morte. Credevo che il giorno di Natale sarebbe venuto lui. – sospirò. – E invece… Mi dispiace per quello che hai dovuto patire a causa mia. – si scusò – Sono stata troppo presuntuosa a pensare che avrei potuto affrontare tutto da sola. –_

_\- Volevi aggiustare le cose, non c’è nulla da perdonare. – la rassicurò – Solo… se avessi permesso a Silente di proteggerci, saremo ancora insieme. –_

_\- Oh, Lily. – sussurrò dolcemente. – Ma io sono sempre con te. E questo… – e indicò il paesaggio circostante – Ne è la prova. –_

_Lily si guardò intorno. Non poteva continuare a vivere così. Non poteva continuare a rimanere ancorata al passato e ai sogni. – Mamma, io non posso continuare così. Non posso e non devo più tornare qui. O non riuscirò a separarmi da te. – spiegò. – Mi dispiace. – concluse. Le face male, tremendamente male, ma era la verità._

_La madre la guardò teneramente. – Lo capisco. – fece una pausa e poi sorrise ancora – Sei cresciuta così in fretta, amore mio. Sei diventata una donna meravigliosa. Non potrei essere più fiera di te. –_

_\- Il merito è di Severus e del professor Silente. – la ragazza sorrise. Loro le avevano insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva. Erano gli artefici di ciò che era diventata. – E di Remus. –_

_\- Io non ho fatto niente, mia cara. – la voce del preside la costrinse a voltarsi._

_\- Professore. – disse sorridendogli._

_\- Siete stati così coraggiosi. – disse lui. – Tutti quanti. –_

_\- Il suo Spioscopio mi è stato molto utile. – disse ricordando che aveva cominciato a ruotare quando Henrie aveva mentito. – Tutto ciò che mi ha insegnato e mi ha donato è stato utile. – fece notare._

_Silente sorrise. – E la Giratempo? – chiese e inclinò il capo per guardarla meglio negli occhi – Avresti potuto utilizzarla per fermare Fenrir Greyback. – le disse, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. – Per impedire che ti facesse del male. –_

_Lei scosse il capo. – Alterare il tempo non è un bene. – spiegò – Forse se l’avessi fatto Voldemort sarebbe ancora qui, o Severus sarebbe morto. Perciò va bene così. Mi trasformerò come ha fatto Remus fin da quando era bambino. Gli chiederò di aiutarmi. –_

_\- Nessuno ha detto che ti trasformerai. - la corresse Silente._

_Lei sembrò non capire. – Ma lui mi ha morsa. – dichiarò – Sono un Lupo Mannaro ora. –_

_\- Oppure no. –_

_Perché doveva essere sempre così enigmatico?_

_\- È ora che tu vada, amore mio. – la richiamò la madre._

_Lily si voltò e annuì. Sospirò. – Ti voglio bene, mamma. –_

_\- Anche io ti voglio bene. Non dimenticarlo mai. – quelle parole, pronunciate con quel tono così dolce sarebbero rimaste per sempre impresse nella mente della Grifondoro. Non avrebbe più potuto dimenticarle._

_\- Professore. – lo chiamò nuovamente Lily, incrociando nuovamente i suoi occhi blu. – Grazie di tutto. –_

_\- Grazie a te, bambina mia. -_

_\- Le voglio bene. Non la dimenticherò mai. – disse in un sussurro e una lacrima le rigò una guancia._

_\- Anche io, Lily. Sarai sempre nel mio cuore. –_

_La ragazza venne risucchiata in un vortice e l’ultima cosa che vide, furono i volti di Silente e di sua madre che le sorridevano dolcemente._

 

Lily si rigirò più volte nelle calde lenzuola delle letto, prima di aprire gli occhi e riuscire a mettere a fuoco ciò che la circondava. Quando finalmente riuscì a vedere chiaramente il luogo in cui si trovava, si alzò leggermente reggendosi sui gomiti.

 _La stanza di Severus? Ma cosa…?_ pensò.

Lentamente scese dal letto. Quando uscì dalla stanzetta, vide che lo studio adiacente era vuoto. Non c’era nessuna traccia del padrino. La ragazza decise di aspettare.

Perché era lì? Cos’era successo? Tante domande le frullavano per la testa. Queste, però, vennero interrotte dal cigolio della porta, che la fece voltare.

\- Lily, cosa fai in piedi? – domandò Piton posando i libri che aveva in mano sul lungo tavolo di legno e avvicinandosi a lei.

La ragazza sorrise. – Mi sono svegliata e non ho visto nessuno. E ho pensato di alzarmi. – disse – Cosa ci faccio qui? –

\- Ti hanno portata qui Sirius, George, Remus e James.  – spiegò – Avevi le convulsioni e la febbre alta. Probabilmente a causa del morso di Greyback. –

Lei annuì e sorrise.

\- Cosa c’è? - domandò l’uomo, confuso.

\- Sirius, Remus, George e James, eh? -

\- Sì, perché? – domandò. Poi capì – Sì, insomma. Black mi ha avvertito e io ho… -

\- Sono felice che tu abbia messo da parte il tuo astio nei loro confronti. – lo interruppe.

Lui sorrise. Era vero, dopotutto erano tutti sulla stessa barca. Forse era tempo di mettere da parte l’odio e fare spazio alla tolleranza, anche se sarebbe stato difficile. – Ascolta – disse dopo un momento di silenzio – Se volessi recuperare la tua roba da casa mia, ti posso dare la chiave. –

\- Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia lasciarti? – domandò lei perplessa.

Piton inclinò il capo. – Non andrai a vivere con tuo padre? – chiese.

\- Sì, ma stavo pensando che potresti venire a vivere con noi. Credo che resteremo a Grimmauld Place con Sirius, soprattutto ora che Dora… - si interruppe e si schiarì la voce per mantenerla ferma. – Sai, abbiamo bisogno di una mano con Teddy. La casa è grande e c’è posto anche per te. –

Severus tacque. Vivere con Black e Lupin? Li aveva odiati dalla prima volta che li aveva visti sull’Espresso per Hogwarts. Non sarebbe stato facile. Ma forse avrebbe potuto farlo per Lily. Non avrebbe sopportato di lasciarla ancora una volta e neanche lei avrebbe sopportato un altro abbandono. Non l’avrebbe lasciata ancora.

\- Tuo padre e tuo zio sono d’accordo? – domandò.

\- Sì. – affermò, anche se, in realtà, non glielo aveva ancora chiesto. – Se non vogliono che torni a vivere a Spinner End’s e vada solo ogni tanto a vedere se è esplosa la casa. –

Severus sorrise. – Va bene. – cedette, facendo spallucce.

Lily sorrise. – Grazie, Severus! Grazie! – esclamò e corse ad abbracciarlo, facendolo barcollare – Ti voglio bene. –

\- Anche io, Lils. – le sussurrò all’orecchio. – Ma non sei costretta a farlo. Se non mi volessi più e preferissi stare con tuo padre lo capirei. Sei importante per lui e… –

\- Anche tu sei importante per me. – affermò lei. – Dovresti smetterla di avere così poca stima di te. Sei una persona speciale, un uomo meraviglioso, pronto a sacrificare se stesso per salvare gli altri. Non rinuncerò a te. Mai. –

Lui sorrise ancora, come non faceva ormai da tempo. – Grazie, Lils. –

 

 


	24. Come una famiglia

Lily poteva dire che tutto andasse, finalmente, per il verso giusto. Ogni cosa sembrava al suo posto. Voldemort e i Mangiamorte erano stati sconfitti, anche se alcuni di loro, come Henrie, erano riusciti a fuggire prima della fine della battaglia.

Gli Auror avevano immediatamente cominciato le ricerche. Li avrebbero presi tutti e li avrebbero sbattuti ad Azkaban.

 

Ormai da un mese, Severus si era trasferito a Grimmauld Place. Remus era felice di averlo in casa con lui, pensava di poter riparare agli errori commessi ai tempi della scuola, Sirius, d’altro canto, aveva protestato alla notizia che il padrino di Lily sarebbe arrivato. Naturalmente, quando la ragazza aveva minacciato di lasciarli e tornare a vivere nella villetta di Piton, il Grifondoro non aveva più opposto resistenza.

Circa una settimana dopo il suo ritorno a casa, Lily aveva ridipinto le pareti e spolverato tutto. Aveva comprato dei giocattoli e un lettino per suo fratello Teddy e aveva aiutato il padrino a sistemare la sua camera e le stanze dismesse da tempo.

La casa era molto spaziosa: ognuno di loro aveva una camera e uno studio personali.

Lily lo utilizzava per studiare e prepararsi agli esami, Piton per preparare le sue pozioni, e Lupin e Sirius per svolgere questioni riguardanti il Ministero.

Per la Grifondoro era stata una vera fortuna andare a vivere con il padre. Poiché Severus non aveva ancora trovato una cura per il morso del Lupo Mannaro, quella della settimana seguente sarebbe stata la prima trasformazione. Sirius sarebbe rimasto con Teddy e Severus lo avrebbe aiutato. Padre e figlia, invece, sarebbero andati a trasformarsi nella foresta non lontano dalla casa. Con la pozione Anti-lupo non avrebbero fatto del male a nessuno e nascosti nel fitto del bosco, nessuno li avrebbe visti.

 

La notte arrivò velocemente. I due si Smaterializzarono nel bosco e si diressero verso una piccola caverna nelle vicinanze.

La Luna Piena si mostrò prima del previsto.

Remus si trasformò e appena riuscì ad alzarsi uscì dalla grotta di corsa.

Lily avvertì il dolore dopo alcuni minuti. I muscoli del suo corpo cominciarono a bruciare, come se fosse stata sotto la maledizione Cruciatus. Poi ogni osso del suo corpo sembrò rompersi, la testa le faceva male e dopo pochi secondi cadde a terra. Gridò di dolore. Aveva crampi ovunque. Quando tentò di rialzarsi non ci riuscì, era troppo debole e stanca. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a resistere tutta la notte, o peggio tutta la settimana.

Infatti, dopo pochi secondi perse i sensi.

 

\- Fa’ qualcosa! - gridò Sirius.

\- Sto facendo il possibile. Sta’ calmo, Black! – ribatté Piton. Non c’era niente che gli desse più sui nervi che l’impazienza di Black. L’uomo era uscito circa un’ora prima per controllare come stava procedendo la trasformazione della nipote, ma una volta raggiunta la caverna aveva trovato Lily stesa a terra svenuta. Remus si era trasformato da ore ormai, mentre lei era rimasta umana.

Il Grifondoro l’aveva portata a Grimmauld Place e l’aveva stesa sul letto della sua stanza. Non aveva perso molto sangue, non sembrava ferita e non aveva nessun danno apparente. Sembrava stesse benissimo, ma la trasformazione non era ancora avvenuta, il che era strano.

\- Non c’è niente che io possa fare. – disse ad un tratto il pozionista indicando il corpo della figlioccia.

\- Che vuoi dire? - domandò Sirius accarezzando la testa alla nipote.

\- Voglio dire che non posso fare niente perché non ha niente. – concluse. – Sembra stare bene, non… non riesco a capire cosa ci sia che non vada. –

\- Non avrebbe dovuto trasformarsi? -

\- Sì. Non so perché non sia successo. – concluse. – Farò il possibile per scoprirlo. –

Il Grifondoro annuì.

\- Lasciamola riposare. – consigliò Piton poggiando una mano sulla spalla al coinquilino. Sirius alzò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi neri dell’uomo che aveva tanto odiato. Si alzò e insieme uscirono dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

Severus e Sirius stavano seduti in cucina senza proferire parola. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di parlare. Per tutto il tempo passato insieme c’era sempre stata Lily a fare da intermediaria, non erano mai stati davvero costretti a comunicare. Ma adesso era diverso.

Dovevano parlare. Dovevano _assolutamente_ parlare.

\- Sapevi che era tuo fratello a provocare quegli attacchi a Lily? – sbottò il Serpeverde.

L’altro alzò gli occhi e scrutò attentamente l’uomo che stava seduto davanti a lui. – Mio fratello? – domandò, come se non avesse capito le parole appena uscite dalla bocca di Piton.

L’altro annuì mestamente, era entrato più volte nella mente di Henrie quando lavoravano insieme come Mangiamorte e alla fine l’aveva scoperto. Inoltre Lily gli aveva detto che lo Spioscopio regalatole da Silente aveva preso a funzionare quando Henrie le aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso cura di lei, perciò era facile immaginare che potesse esserci lui dietro quegli attacchi.

\- Io neanche sapevo che era vivo. – disse Sirius abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo e sfregando le mani l’una contro l’altra. – L’ho scoperto durante la battaglia. –

\- Ti ha detto quello che è successo veramente? - domandò il pozionista.

\- Be’, sai Mocciosus, stavamo combattendo, voleva uccidermi, non è che io abbia avuto molto tempo per domandarglielo. – rispose bruscamente, ma subito si bloccò e sospirò. – Scusa, Severus. È solo che in questo momento vorrei tanto… -

\- Ucciderlo? - finì il Serpeverde per lui.

\- Sì. -

\- Anche io ci ho pensato. – affermò. – L’ho avuto sotto il naso tutto il tempo. Non me ne sono mai accorto e quando ho scoperto la verità ho dovuto fare il bravo servitore e tacere. – la rabbia era perfettamente visibile negli occhi del professore – Henrie ha raccontato a Lily che quando è stato ucciso era stato già tutto deciso. Lo hanno riportato in vita e lui ha fatto sì che Greyback trovasse Marion e lei. Dopo aver ucciso Marion io avrei dovuto condurre la figlia sulla “buona strada”, quella dei Mangiamorte. – spiegò – Era tutto organizzato nei minimi dettagli. Aveva anche fatto in modo che la notizia che Lupin era il padre di Lily non trapelasse, in modo che venisse affidata a me. –

Sirius strinse i pugni. – Avrei dovuto ucciderlo. – ringhiò. – Avrei dovuto fargliela pagare, ma ho preferito lasciarlo agli Auror. Sono stato un codardo. –

\- È tuo fratello, che potevi fare? -

\- Vendicare Lily e Marion e tutti quelli che sono morti a causa sua e di quei Mangiamorte. Levare di mezzo quel traditore. – replicò. – Potrebbe colpire ancora. Se era lui a fare del male a Lily potrebbe decidere di continuare. E sarebbe colpa mia. – concluse.

I due tacquero per qualche minuto. Il rumore dei rintocchi del pendolo riempì la stanza.

\- Vado a controllare Teddy. – disse Sirius, si alzò e si diresse verso la stanza dove il piccolo dormiva beatamente, ignaro di tutto ciò che stava succedendo.

 

Remus si risvegliò sudato e sporco nella caverna. Il giorno era già sorto da un po’ e la luna si era ritirata per un altro mese. Prese alcuni vestiti dal borsone che aveva preparato a casa e li indossò.

Vedendo che la figlia non era lì, si preoccupò. Che fosse ancora sotto l’effetto della Luna? O forse era ferita e stava vagando da sola nella foresta. Zoppicando si avviò verso l’esterno della caverna e si Smaterializzò vicino a Grimmauld Place. Avrebbe chiesto a Sirius e Severus di dargli una mano a cercarla.

 

La luce del giorno penetrava dalle finestre della piccola camera da letto. Il pulviscolo atmosferico danzava sotto i raggi del sole del mattino creando una sottile nebbiolina appena visibile.

Lily aprì gli occhi e mise a fuoco la stanza. Era la sua stanza a Grimmauld Place. Ma cosa ci faceva lì? Avrebbe dovuto essere nel bosco, con suo padre.

Lentamente si alzò dal letto. Quando poggiò i piedi a terra, non fu del tutto sicura che le gambe potessero reggerla, così si appoggiò alla sedia che stava accanto al materasso. Si sistemò i capelli, la maglietta e si pulì i pantaloni. Come era arrivata lì?

Ad un tratto la porta si spalancò.

\- Lils. – Severus si era bloccato sulla porta e Sirius, dietro di lui, aveva fatto lo stesso. – Stai meglio? - domandò infine.

\- Sì. – rispose lei, portandosi una mano alla fronte, colpita da un’improvvisa fitta di dolore. – Grazie, Sev. Ma cosa ci faccio qui? Dovrei essere alla caverna, nel bosco. –

\- Tuo zio ti ha portata qui l’altra notte. – spiegò. – Era venuto a controllare che tutto procedesse per il meglio, ma tu non ti eri ancora trasformata. Avevi la febbre alta e stavi grondando di sudore. –

Lei annuì, ma non riuscì a capire. – Perché non mi sono trasformata? – chiese rivolta al padrino.

\- Non lo so, ma intendo scoprirlo. – la rassicurò.

 

Remus tornò a casa poco dopo e quando vide che sua figlia era lì, sana e salva, le andò incontro e la strinse a sé. – Stai bene? – domandò.

Lei annuì contro la sua spalla e raccontò quello che Severus le aveva riferito poco prima.

Il padre annuì. – Sono certo che Severus scoprirà perché non ti sei trasformata. – affermò.

\- Perché non vai a dormire, papà? – chiese. – Sei distrutto. –

Lui annuì.

 

Poco dopo il pranzo, il campanello suonò. Sirius si alzò e andò ad aprire la porta.

George Weasley era in piedi davanti a lui e stava sorridendo.

\- Ciao, George. – lo salutò Sirius, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. – Come stai? –

Il ragazzo entrò e strinse la mano all’amico. – Bene, Sirius. Tu come stai? –

\- Non c’è male. – rispose – Lily è in cucina. Vieni. – l’uomo accompagnò il ragazzo in cucina e tornò a sedersi sulla sedia di fronte a quella di Remus.

\- Remus, Severus. – salutò il rosso sorridendo.

\- George. - disse Severus.

\- George, come stai? – domandò Remus sorridendogli. La stanchezza non era ancora scomparsa dal suo volto, ma sembrava molto più riposato dopo qualche ora di sonno.

George annuì. – Bene, grazie. –

\- A casa? Molly e Arthur? -

\- Tutto bene. Vi porto i loro saluti. – replicò.

\- Grazie. – disse Sirius e sorrise. – Ricambia. –

\- Ciao, George. – Lily uscì dalla cucina, corse ad abbracciare il ragazzo e gli diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

Lui le cinse i fianchi e le sorrise. – Ciao, Lily. –

\- Usciamo? – domandò la ragazza prendendolo per mano.

\- Sì. – si voltò verso i tre uomini. – Ci vediamo dopo. – salutò. – Prendo Teddy, così lo faccio addormentare. – affermò prendendo il fratello dal box posto accanto al divano, dove stava giocando.

Remus annuì. – A più tardi. –

Lily prese il passeggino dal sottoscala, sedette sopra il fratello, reclinò lo schienale e uscì insieme a George.

 

Il clima uggioso di Londra rendeva l’aria umida e la temperatura non era molto alta. Camminarono sul marciapiede per una decina di metri e poi svoltarono verso sinistra, diretti verso il parco.

Dopo pochi minuti Teddy dormiva già beatamente, senza far caso ai rumori delle auto e delle motociclette che riempivano l’aria.

\- È bellissimo. – disse George, indicandolo.

\- Già. – concordò lei. – Somiglia così tanto a Dora. – fece notare con un sospiro. – Non che sia una cosa brutta. – si affrettò ad aggiungere. – Ma a volte… –

\- Fa male. – concluse George per lei, rivolgendole un’occhiata d’intesa.

Lily annuì. – È bello che somigli così tanto a lei. – spiegò. – È solo che ogni tanto mio padre… non lo so, sembra turbato nel guardare Teddy. Come se gli facesse male passare del tempo con lui. – sospirò. – So che gli vuole bene, ma penso che stai soffrendo molto. –

Il ragazzo sospirò. – Lo capisco. –

Lily capì cosa intendesse dire, così gli prese la mano. – Ascolta, George – disse. – So che stai soffrendo. È normale. – cercò il suo sguardo. – Non devi fingere che vada tutto bene, anche se non è così. Non devi fingerti allegro, né tantomeno nascondere quello che stai provando. –

Il rosso sollevò lo sguardo. Gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi.

\- Hai appena perso tuo fratello. – affermò, fermandosi sul marciapiede. – Lui era la persona più importante della tua vita. Hai passato con lui ogni momento da quando sei nato ed è normale soffrire e stare male. – sospirò. – Io lo capisco, ho provato più o meno la stessa cosa quando ho perso mia madre. E so che il dolore a volte è così forte che ti sembra di non poter respirare o pensare o che ti sembra impossibile che potrai tornare a sorridere. – aumentò la presa sulla sua mano. – Ma sappi che con me non devi fingere. Non dovrai mai farlo. – assicurò. – Se stai male, se vuoi sfogarti… fallo. –

Lui abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.

\- Sarò sempre qui per te, George. – concluse lei. – Sempre –

\- Grazie, Lily. Ma sto bene. – sussurrò il ragazzo, poi tornò a guardare Teddy, tentando di allontanare le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista. – Non sarebbe bello averne uno nostro, un giorno? –

Lei si voltò per guardarlo. – Sì. – rispose. – Sarebbe bellissimo. Adoro i bambini. –

Ripresero a camminare e svoltarono a destra e dietro l’angolo si scontrarono con un ragazzo.

\- Ciao, Lily. – la salutò con un sorriso. – Come stai? –

\- Ciao, Draco! – ricambiò lei. – Io sto bene e tu? –

\- Bene. – rispose – George. – lo salutò accennando un sorriso.

\- Draco. – disse il rosso di rimando.

\- Come sta Teddy? - domandò il biondo, indicando il passeggino in cui il bambino dai capelli celesti stava riposando.

\- Bene. – rispose – Anche se a volte sente un po’ la mancanza di Dora. – spiegò con un po’ di malinconia. _Come tutti,_ aggiunse dentro di sé.

\- Be’, comunque ha te e tuo padre. – le disse.

Lei sorrise. – Perché non vieni a trovarmi ogni tanto? – propose la bionda. – Non ci vediamo da un po’ e mi piacerebbe fare due chiacchiere con te. –

Il Serpeverde annuì. – Certo, volentieri. – rispose. – Scusami, ma adesso devo scappare. Ho delle faccende da sistemare. Ci vediamo ad Hogwarts? – chiese. Entrambi, insieme a Harry, Ron e Hermione, avevano deciso di ripetere il loro settimo anno ad Hogwarts dato che non avevano potuto farlo a causa della guerra.

\- Magari anche prima. – fece notare – Passa quando vuoi. –

\- Ok. Ci vediamo. – salutò e si allontanò camminando spedito.

\- Siete ancora amici? – domandò George, quando ripresero a camminare.

\- Sì. – disse lei e vedendo che lui non accennava a riprendere, continuò. – Ma non hai motivo di essere geloso. È solo un amico. – spiegò rassicurando il suo ragazzo.

George annuì e sorrise, poi dopo un momento di silenzio riprese – Posso farti una domanda? – chiese. – Puoi anche non rispondere, se vuoi. –

Lei sorrise. – Chiedi pure. – lo incalzò.

\- Siete mai andati oltre… i baci? – chiese, poi precisò. – Sai che voglio dire. –

Lei annuì. – No, non siamo mai andati oltre. – rispose Lily. – Voleva aspettare che fossi pronta. Ha sempre rispettato le mie scelte. – spiegò. – E quando ha deciso di passare dalla nostra parte, anche se i Mangiamorte pensavano che stessimo ancora insieme, in realtà ci eravamo lasciati. Gli ho raccontato la verità. Lui sapeva che ti amavo ancora e ha capito. – concluse.

\- Ne sono felice. – concluse il rosso.

 

Arrivati al parco si sedettero su una delle panchine libere a guardare i bambini giocare sulle piccole giostre colorate. Erano insieme alle loro mamme che parlottavano tra loro sedute su altre panchine poco lontano.

Dopo circa un’ora decisero di tornare a casa. Teddy si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbero dovuto preparargli la merenda. Il bambino dormì anche per tutta la via del ritorno.

Arrivati a casa la trovarono deserta. Sul tavolo della sala, era poggiato un biglietto scritto con un carattere elaborato e con un inchiostro verde smeraldo, lo stesso che era solita usare lei.

 

_Per Lily_

_Scusa se ce ne siamo andati senza aspettare il tuo arrivo, ma la McGranitt ci ha mandati a chiamare. Dev’essere importante._

_Non aspettarci per cena._

_Torneremo il prima possibile._

_Sev, Sirius, Papà._

\- Vuoi che resti con te finché non tornano? – domandò George cingendole i fianchi da dietro e appoggiando il viso alla sua spalla per osservare il biglietto.

\- Mi piacerebbe. Ma non vorrei disturbarti. – disse voltando leggermente la testa.

Lui le sfiorò il collo con le labbra – Nessun disturbo. Mi fa piacere passare un po’ di tempo con te. – e sorrise.

\- Anche a me fa piacere. – rispose la Grifondoro.

Dopo aver preparato la cena e aver messo a letto Teddy, i due si sedettero abbracciati sul divano a guardare un po’ di TV. Lily aveva convinto i tre uomini a mettere una TV in casa, di modo da essere informati su qualsiasi cosa succedesse nel mondo e loro avevano accettato senza quasi opporre resistenza.

Lily stava facendo zapping, quando il corpo di George prese a tremare a contatto con il suo. Si volse verso di lui e poggiò il telecomando sul tavolino da caffè dopo aver spento la televisione.

\- Ehi… - sussurrò accarezzandogli una guancia, vedendo che le lacrime gli stavano rigando le guance. – Ehi, va tutto bene. –

Lui scosse il capo.

\- Sì, invece. – replicò lei, stringendolo a sé.

\- Mi dispiace. – singhiozzò.

Lily gli baciò una guancia. – Non devi scusarti. – fece notare. – Se vuoi sfogarti devi farlo. Piangi, grida, rompi tutto, ma non chiuderti in te stesso. –

George ricambiò la stretta e singhiozzò contro la sua spalla. – Mi manca – pianse. – Ogni giorno. Ogni volta in cui mi guardo allo specchio, mi chiedo perché io sia ancora qui, mentre lui… –

\- So cosa provi. – disse la giovane. – Ma Fred non vorrebbe questo. –

\- Voglio che smetta. – ribatté con voce rotta. – Voglio che smetta di far male... –

Lily gli accarezzò i capelli. – Vorrei poterlo fermare. – disse. – Vorrei impedire che tu soffra così. –

Il ragazzo si allontanò da lei e i loro occhi si incontrarono. – Finirà mai? –

La Grifondoro sospirò. – No. – ammise. – No, non smetterà. Ma migliorerà, questo posso assicurartelo. – gli accarezzò le guance e accennò un sorriso.

\- Ho paura di dimenticarlo. – sussurrò lui dopo un momento. – Ho paura di dimenticarmi com’era. Di dimenticarmi la sua voce, com’era stare con lui e… –

Lily lo bloccò. – Non succederà. – promise. – Anche io lo pensavo. – raccontò. – Quando mia madre è stata uccisa, credevo che l’avrei dimenticata, che la sua assenza a lungo andare non mi avrebbe più infastidita, che mi ci sarei abituata. Ma non è stato così, George. – spiegò. – Ha smesso di fare tanto male perché le persone che amo mi hanno aiutata ad andare avanti, ma questo non vuol dire che io l’abbia dimenticata. – sorrise. – So che è una stupidaggine che dicono ai bambini per consolarli, ma credimi quando ti dico che anche se lui non c’è più, rimarrà sempre qui. – e gli poggiò una mano sul cuore. – Non ti lascerà mai, perché vive in te, in quello che sei e in quello che fai. –

George accennò un sorriso. – Ti amo, Lily. –

\- Ti amo anche io, George. – mormorò. – E sarò sempre qui per te. –

I due si abbracciarono nuovamente e rimasero stretti l’uno all’altra per lungo tempo.

Ad un tratto un forte rumore dal piano superiore, li fece trasalire.  

\- Cos’è stato? – domandò George.

Per un momento Lily aveva pensato che potessero essere Sirius, Severus e Remus, ma il rumore che avevano sentito era diverso da quello della chiave nella toppa.

\- Veniva da sopra. – affermò lei, voltandosi verso il corridoio. Il cuore accelerò. – Teddy. – disse e salì di corsa le scale.

George la seguì ed insieme entrarono nella stanza del piccolo Metamorfomagus. Il bambino stava piangendo, dimenandosi sotto le coperte nella sua culla.

\- Ehi, piccolo. Shh… – gli disse la sorella. – Va tutto bene, sono qui. – sussurrò, prendendolo tra le braccia e cullandolo dolcemente.

\- Ehi, Lily – lo chiamò George, avanzando nella stanza. – La finestra era già aperta? – domandò avvicinandosi per richiuderla.

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. – No, credevo di averla chiusa. – affermò. – Sono sicura di averlo fatto quando ho messo a letto Teddy. – spiegò mentre il bambino continuava a dimenarsi e a singhiozzare tra le sue braccia.

\- Queste cosa sono? – domandò ancora il ragazzo chinandosi per osservare meglio qualcosa sul pavimento.

Lily gli si avvicinò e osservò dall’alto. Una macchia nera spiccava sul pavimento in legno. Sembrava fango, ma come era arrivato lì.

\- Impronte? – disse lei. – Oh, mio Dio… qualcuno è stato qui. – la paura la invase. – Come ha fatto a entrare senza farsi sentire? E soprattutto come ha fatto a entrare se la finestra era chiusa? –

George sospirò e scosse il capo. – Controllo le altre stanze. –

\- Ti accompagno. – affermò Lily ed entrambi presero la bacchetta tra le mani. Lily continuò a tenere stretto il fratello, mentre il ragazzo avanzava di fronte a loro con la bacchetta sollevata davanti a sé. Dopo aver controllato tutte le stanze e aver capito che erano vuote, i due tornarono in salotto.

\- Forse è meglio che aspetti che tornino i tuoi prima di andarmene. – disse George. – Non mi sento sicuro a lasciarti sola. –

Lily sorrise rassicurante. – Sta’ tranquillo, non credo che tornerà. – fece notare. – Se avesse voluto qualcosa non se ne sarebbe andato. – ed era vero. Perché andarsene? Poteva affrontarli. Dopotutto erano solo due ragazzi.

\- Io rimango. - insistette.

\- George, sta’ tranquillo. – ripeté. – Va’ a casa a dormire. Domani devi lavorare. Non succederà niente. –

\- D’accordo. – concesse alla fine. – Ma se hai paura, o se succede qualcosa, mandami un Patronus. Siamo intesi? –

\- Sì, sta’ tranquillo. – ripeté ancora sorridendogli. Non moriva dalla voglia di stare da sola con suo fratello, ma non poteva chiedergli di rimanere, il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto lavorare.

\- Buona notte. - le disse e la baciò.

\- Buona notte. - sussurrò.

Il ragazzo uscì.

 

Lily salì le scale e con un colpo di bacchetta trasportò il letto del fratello nella sua stanza. Adagiò il piccolo nella culla e poi si sdraiò a sua volta sul materasso. Era stanca, ma un dubbio l’assaliva. _Se dicessi a Sev, papà e Sirius che qualcuno è entrato in casa darebbero di matto, ma non posso non parlargliene. Sicuramente se glielo dicessi sarei al sicuro,_ pensò e alla fine arrivò alla conclusione che avrebbe dovuto raccontare tutto. Non poteva certo tenere loro nascosta una cosa del genere.

La serratura scattò e lei sobbalzò nuovamente. Era tornato? Si alzò leggermente reggendosi sulle braccia, sollevò le coperte, prese la bacchetta e scese lentamente le scale, pronta a colpire il visitatore che aveva deciso di tornare a infastidirli.

\- _Lumos._ – disse e la punta della sua bacchetta si illuminò. _Stai calma, Lily,_ si disse. Aveva affrontato Mangiamorte e aveva dovuto lavorare con Voldemort e aveva paura di un semplice ladro?

Arrivata al fondo della rampa di scale sollevò la bacchetta, pronta a colpire.

La luce si accese.

\- Lily! - Severus aveva alzato le mani vedendo che la figlioccia gli aveva puntato contro la bacchetta. – Siamo noi. –

La ragazza sospirò sollevata. – Sev – disse e scese gli ultimi gradini, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendosi contro di lui.

\- Ti senti bene? - gli chiese l’uomo, poggiandole le mani sui fianchi.

\- Mi avete fatto prendere un colpo. – esclamò la ragazza, allontanandolo di qualche centimetro. – Credevo che foste dei ladri. –

Remus raggiunse i due nel corridoio. – Che succede? – domandò e vedendo che la figlia era pallida, sgranò gli occhi e continuò, avvicinandosi a lei. – Tesoro, stai bene? –

Lei esitò. – Ehm… io… –

\- Perché avevi la bacchetta? – chiese Sirius, aggiungendosi alla conversazione. – Piccola, che succede? –

Lily si scostò i capelli dalle fronte. – Sediamoci, devo parlarvi. -

I tre la seguirono e si sedettero al tavolo.

\- Che succede? - domandò il Serpeverde, sempre più preoccupato.

\- Qualcuno è entrato in casa, prima. – disse abbassando la testa e massaggiandosi le mani. -

\- Cosa? - chiese Remus allarmato.

\- Quando? - domandò Sirius.

\- Saranno state le undici. – rispose. – Io e George eravamo seduti sul divano e abbiamo sentito un rumore dal piano di sopra. Teddy si è messo a piangere e quando sia arrivati di sopra abbiamo trovato la finestra aperta e del fango sul pavimento. –

\- Come diavola ha fatto a entrare?! - esclamò Sirius.

\- Dalla finestra. Ma l’ho sbarrata prima di mettere a letto Teddy. – spiegò la ragazza. Se lo ricordava benissimo, era presente anche George. – Non so come abbia fatto a entrare senza farsi sentire, ma… –

\- Chi era? – domandò Severus, pensieroso. – Lo hai visto? -

\- No. – replicò – Quando siamo saliti non c’era più. E non ha preso niente. – raccontò. – Perché venire qui, per non prendere nulla? Eravamo soli in casa e se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto fermarci senza problemi. –

\- Chiunque fosse, tornerà se non ha trovato quello che stava cercando. – affermò Sirius. – Dobbiamo aumentare le protezioni. Soprattutto ora che ricominceremo a lavorare. –

\- Lavorare? Cioè, tutti? – chiese Lily, sorpresa.

\- Già. – cominciò suo padre. – Io e Severus a Hogwarts e Sirius al Ministero. –

\- È bellissimo. – esclamò la ragazza. – Sono molto felice per voi. –

Severus sorrise e le prese la mano. – Ora vai a dormire, Lils. – disse. – Stai tranquilla, alla protezione ci pensiamo noi. Nessuno riuscirà più a entrare qui. –

Lei annuì, si alzò, diede un bacio ad ognuno e salì di corsa in camera sua dove Teddy dormiva beatamente e incurante del pericolo corso.


	25. La speranza è l'ultima a morire

\- Mi sono diplomato! – Ron saltellava per i corridoi di Hogwarts da più di un’ora seguito da Harry. Tutti li osservavano perplessi e spaventati. – Mi sono diplomato! – continuava a strillare, troppo eccitato per contenere la sua gioia per aver ottenuto i M.A.G.O..

\- Ron, andiamo da Hagrid. – disse Harry – Dobbiamo brindare al diploma! – e insieme si diressero fuori dal Castello.

Hermione e Lily, intanto, camminavano nel corridoio fianco a fianco, a braccetto.

\- Il massimo dei voti in tutte le materie, Lily. – disse Hermione. – Sei stata grande, davvero. –

\- Be’, anche tu non sei da meno. – ribatté Lily, che aveva preso E in tutte le materie. Anche Hermione aveva preso E in tutte, tranne in Pozioni dove Piton le aveva dato una O. – Allora, come vanno le cose tra te e Ron? – domandò infine.

\- Stiamo ufficialmente insieme. – disse. – È stato faticoso, ma alla fine me lo ha chiesto. – raccontò la ragazza ridendo.

\- Meglio tardi che mai non credi? – disse Lily sorridendo e l’amica annuì.

Era passato un anno. Lei, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco e molti altri avevano ricominciato la scuola per ottenere un diploma. E tutti ce l’avevano fatta. D’altronde i ragazzi, dopo tutto quello che avevano affrontato, erano diventati esperti in Incantesimi, Pozioni e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. La guerra li aveva temprati, proprio com’era successo ai loro genitori prima di loro.

\- Che farai adesso? - domandò Hermione.

Lily ci pensò su, sospirò e poi rispose. – Voglio sostenere l’esame per diventare Auror. Così potrò lavorare per il Ministero. – concluse. – Voglio aiutare le persone e diventare un Auror è il modo migliore che conosco. E tu? –

Hermione sorrise. – Voglio specializzarmi in Cura delle Creature Magiche. – spiegò. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. – E comunque, Lily, hai già aiutato molte persone durante la guerra. –

Lily scosse il capo. – Ma ne ho uccise altrettante. – affermò.

\- Erano Mangiamorte. –

\- Non solo. – replicò la ragazza. – E ho le loro vite sulla coscienza. Vite innocenti. –

Hermione si fermò e la prese per le spalle. – Sì, ma quante persone hai salvato? – chiese. – È questo che conta. Che alla fine tutto si sia sistemato. Che tutti i sacrifici che hai fatto non siano stati vani e che i segni che ti porti addosso – disse prendendo l’avambraccio sinistro dell’amica e indicando il Marchio Nero – simboleggino non il male, ma tutto ciò che tu hai fatto per impedire ai Mangiamorte di impadronirsi di ciò a cui teniamo. –

\- Non ti spaventa il fatto che io abbia torturato e ucciso? – chiese Lily.

Hermione scosse il capo. – No. –

Lily abbassò lo sguardo. – Come hai capito che ero dalla vostra parte? – domandò. Quella domanda l’aveva tormentata così a lungo che era arrivato il momento di chiedere spiegazioni.

L’amica fece spallucce e riprese a camminare. – Ho intuito che fossi dalla nostra parte quando a villa Malfoy hai detto ai Mangiamorte che non ci conoscevi. – spiegò. – Tutti credevano che ci avessi traditi, ma avevo i miei dubbi riguardo alla cosa. Inoltre il fatto che non avessi riferito nulla a Piton riguardo al gruppo per la Resistenza qui ad Hogwarts me ne ha dato la conferma. E poi la tua storia con Draco Malfoy… insomma, era evidente che amassi ancora George e quando l’hai lasciato ho capito che qualcosa bolliva in pentola. –

\- Ho fatto soffrire così tante persone… - sussurrò la giovane ripensando all’espressione del ragazzo quando l’aveva mollato per stare con Draco. – Non avrei mai voluto. –

\- L’hai fatto per una buona ragione. –

\- Ciò non toglie che sia stato tremendo per tutti. – fece notare. – Non oso immaginare tutto il dolore e i problemi che ho causato. –

Hermione sospirò. – Abbiamo sofferto perché credevamo di averti persa. –

\- Anche io avevo paura di avervi persi per sempre. –

\- Ma non è successo. – replicò Hermione. – Adesso siamo di nuovo insieme e tutto andrà per il meglio. –

Lily sorrise e annuì.  

 

\- Lily! – Severus entrò in salotto quasi di corsa.

\- Che succede? – domandò lei, allarmata. Teddy la stava tenendo per mano e tentava di camminare. Con passettini goffi e traballanti raggiunse il pozionista e allungò le braccia per invitarlo a prenderlo in braccio.

\- Tio Seveus! – disse sorridendo e scoprendo i dentini bianchi.

L’uomo si chinò e lo prese tra le braccia. – Ho capito perché non ti trasformi. – disse rivolto alla figlioccia.

\- Davvero? -

\- Ho fatto delle ricerche. Era già successo ad altre persone, molto tempo fa. – cominciò a raccontare e insieme alla Grifondoro uscì dal salotto per entrare nel suo studio. – Succede quando un genitore è un Lupo Mannaro. Di solito il gene si trasferisce di padre in figlio, invece a volte, come nel tuo caso, è come se nel tuo corpo al posto del gene si fosse sviluppato una specie di anticorpo. Quindi, ogni volta che arriva la Luna Piena si attiva contro il veleno del lupo che ti circola nelle vene per non permettere la trasformazione. E il risultato, sono convulsioni, febbre, svenimenti e altri sintomi. – concluse.

Lily lo stava guardando a bocca aperta. – Ok, Sev, sei un genio. Davvero. – così dicendo lo abbracciò scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Teddy, ancora in braccio all’uomo rise. – Ti! Tanto bene a tio Sev! – disse stringendoli entrambi in un goffo abbraccio e ridendo a crepapelle.

\- Sì, Teddy, anche io voglio tanto bene a Severus. – ribatté la Grifondoro scompigliandoli i capelli azzurri e accarezzando la schiena del padrino.

Il padrino le sorrise.

\- Si può curare? – domandò lei.

\- Credo di sì. Sto sperimentando delle pozioni. –

Lei sorrise. – Non so come ringraziarti, Severus. –

\- È il mio modo di ricambiarti per avermi salvato la vita. – rispose lui.

Forse c’era ancora una speranza.

 

\- Buongiorno, signora Weasley. – Lily entrò in casa Weasley dopo aver bussato.

Molly la accolse con un sorriso – Lily! Come stai? - le domandò.

\- Bene, grazie. Lei? – chiese di rimando.

\- Non mi lamento. - il sorriso della madre di Ron era davvero confortante. Significava che tutti, al momento, stavano bene.

\- Ginny e Ron sono di sopra. Anche George. – precisò sapendo che la ragazza, probabilmente, era venuta per lui.

\- Grazie. - la Grifondoro ringraziò e salì le scale.

Dopo aver salutato Ginny e Ron, intenti a giocare a scacchi, uscì dalla loro stanza e si diresse verso quella di George. Arrivata davanti alla stanza del suo ragazzo bussò.

\- Avanti. - la voce del rosso risuonò da dentro.

\- È permesso? - domandò lei entrando.

\- Lily! - esclamò il ragazzo vedendola – Vieni. Sono così contento di vederti! - si alzò e corse ad abbracciarla.

Lei ricambiò - Anche io, mi sei mancato. - ribatté e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra. Lui ricambiò cingendole i fianchi.

\- Cosa ti porta qui? - le domandò non appena ebbero sciolto l’abbraccio.

Lei prese una busta fatta di pergamena gialla e gliela porse.

Lui la aprì la lesse e sgranò gli occhi.

\- Non ci credo. - disse incredulo – È fantastico! Ma quando…? - balbettò.

\- Ieri sera. – rispose lei - Me l’ha portata un gufo del Ministero. – spiegò.

\- Allora sei ufficialmente un Auror. – annunciò dopo aver letto ogni parola della lettera che le comunicava che aveva passato a pieni voti gli esami.

\- Sì. - rispose lei con una punta d’orgoglio.

\- E con il massimo dei voti, anche. Sono fiero di te. - disse infine e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Grazie, tesoro. - gli fece l’occhiolino e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

Lui rise.

\- Senti… - esordì - I miei sono partiti per una piccola vacanza in Francia. Staranno via ancora due giorni. Che ne dici di venire a cena da me? Festeggiamo il mio arruolamento tra le linee degli Auror. - propose lei.

\- Va bene. – acconsentì – E Teddy? - domandò.

\- È partito con loro. Remus voleva passare un po’ di tempo con lui. Spero solo che Sirius e Severus non si uccidano a vicenda. – concluse pensando ai due in vacanza insieme.

\- Non succederà. Vanno molto più d’accordo, adesso. – fece notare.

\- Già. – replicò, anche se a volte aveva l’impressione che il loro sport preferito fosse accapigliarsi. - Ora devo andare. Ci vediamo domani, allora. - gli rammentò.

\- Ovvio. - le diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra e la accompagnò alla porta.

 

\- Ciao, George. Entra. - Lily lo invitò ad entrare, gli fece posare la giacca sul divano e lo invitò a sedersi.

Dopo mezz’ora la cena fu pronta. I due si sedettero al tavolo nel salotto, apparecchiato dal ragazzo, e cominciarono a mangiare chiacchierando allegramente.

\- Non credi che sia un po’ pericoloso stare da sola una settimana? - domandò lui mentre gustava l’arrosto.

\- Ehi! – replicò - Ho diciannove anni! Non sono più una bambina, sono maggiorenne. - ribatté lei, quasi offesa.

\- Giusto, mi scusi signorina Evans. – le disse ridendo.

\- La perdono signor Weasley. Ma solo perché è lei. - disse lei ridendo.

Finita la cena, Lily prese i piatti e insieme a George li lavò e li asciugò riponendoli nella credenza. Stava sistemando l’ultimo piatto quando il Grifondoro le cinse i fianchi e la costrinse a voltarsi.

Lei sorrise e gli circondò il collo con le braccia.

\- Dobbiamo ancora festeggiare l’esame… - le ricordò sfiorandole le labbra con le sue.

\- Cosa proponi? – chiese lei sorridendo.

Lui rise e la tirò a sé. La baciò e la guidò fino al piano di sopra, in camera da letto.

 

Il mattino dopo i due ragazzi si svegliarono uno accanto all’altra.

\- Buongiorno. - disse lui alzandosi e reggendosi sulle braccia.

Lily poggiò una mano sul suo petto. – Buongiorno. - rispose avvicinandosi per baciarlo. Le loro labbra si toccarono e le loro lingue si sfiorarono, Lily lo tirò a se. - Ti amo. - gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

\- Anche io ti amo. - rispose lui e rimasero accoccolati sotto le coperte per più di mezz’ora.

 

Dopo la colazione, George salutò la ragazza e uscì. Lily non era mai stata più felice in vita sua.

Amava George più della sua vita. Ora ne aveva l’assoluta certezza. Era stato così doloroso separarsi da lui per il periodo in cui era stata una Mangiamorte, che a volte sentiva la necessità di vederlo per recuperare il tempo che avevano perso.

Guardò il calendario sul frigorifero.

Il giorno dopo, suo padre, suo zio, Severus e Teddy sarebbero tornati.

Fece le pulizie per tutto il pomeriggio per far trovare loro la casa pulita e sistemata. La musica proveniente dallo stereo la tranquillizzava e la aiutava a mantenere il ritmo.

Prima di cena la casa era già totalmente pulita e in ordine, perciò dopo aver cenato si sedette sul divanetto a guardare la TV.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Un rumore la costrinse a voltarsi di scatto.

\- C’è qualcuno? - domandò vigile mettendosi a sedere.

 _Hai manie di persecuzione Lily,_ si disse alla fine, _chi vuoi che ci sia? Sei sola. Non c’è nessuno._

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._ La ragazza si alzò di scatto. Poso il telecomando sul tavolino dei salotto e si affacciò sul corridoio.

Nessuno.

Lentamente si avvicinò alla porta e fece girare lentamente la maniglia. La serratura scattò. Quando la aprì, fuori non c’era nessuno, le strade erano completamente vuote.

Chiuse la porta e rientrò in casa. Si avviò verso la sua stanza e una volta entrata aprì la finestra per cambiare aria. Respirò la fresca aria estiva.

 _Non c’è nessuno in casa, a parte te,_ tentò di convincersi. _Stai calma,_ si impose. E poi andò a dormire tentando di non pensare ai rumori inquietanti proveniente dal piano di sotto.

Il pomeriggio seguente, salì in camera sua e dopo aver aperto la finestra, tentò di convincersi a studiare il Manuale sulle strategia di Difesa degli Auror.

 _È ora di studiare,_ pensò, _forza Lily!_

Si voltò verso la libreria e si alzò sulle punta dei piedi per arrivare al libro. Fu proprio in quel momento che si accorse che un uomo stava in piedi davanti alla porta della sua stanza. La guardava semplicemente.

Ebbe appena il tempo di voltarsi che lui era scomparso.

Dovette trattenere un grido. Poi, senza perdere tempo, prese la bacchetta sulla scrivania e corse giù per le scale.

Al piano inferiore tutto sembrava tranquillo.

Perlustrò ogni stanza, pronta a colpire chiunque le si fosse parato davanti, ma nessuno sembrava essere entrato o passato di lì. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Eppure l’aveva visto. Ne era certa. Era a pochi passi da lei e le era sembrato…

Un cigolio proveniente dal piano superiore la fece trasalire ancora.

Il panico la invase.

 _Lily, sta’ calma,_ si ordinò.

Ma come poteva? Un uomo era entrato in casa sua superando tutte le barriere di difesa, avrebbe potuto ucciderla.

Senza pensarci due volte corse lungo il corridoio d’entrata, aprì la porta e uscì all’aperto.

Mentre scendeva i gradini della piccola scala si scontrò con una figura alta.

Gridò, poi osservò meglio il ragazzo che era davanti a lei e si strinse a lui – Draco! – esclamò.

Il biondo ricambiò l’abbraccio. - Lily, ma che succede? - domandò stupito.

\- Io… prima c’era… Mi dispiace… Mi era sembrato… - balbettò lei.

\- Sta’ calma. – tentò di tranquillizzarla - Raccontami che è successo. - le disse facendola sedere sulla scala e posizionandosi accanto a lei.

Il respiro della ragazza era ancora irregolare e il cuore le galoppava nel petto, ma riuscì ad annuire. – Ieri sera ero in salotto ed ho sentito dei rumori prevenienti da piano di sopra, ma ho controllato e non c’era nessuno. E stamattina mentre prendevo un libro dalla mia libreria ho visto che c’era un uomo davanti alla porta della mia stanza che mi fissava. – raccontò e Draco sgranò gli occhi - L’ho seguito, ma è scomparso e poi i rumori continuavano e… e così sono uscita. Ho avuto così tanta paura… - concluse tutto d’un fiato.

Draco la strinse a sé e la rassicurò. - Sta’ tranquilla. – le disse - Ora andiamo a controllare. I tuoi non ci sono? - domandò infine aiutandola a mettersi in piedi.

\- No, dovrebbero tornare tra poco. – rispose, poi temendo che lui potesse andarsene continuò - Oh, ti prego non lasciarmi sola Draco… - lo implorò.

\- No, rimango qui, non preoccuparti. –

I due entrarono in casa e dopo averla perlustrata da cima a fondo, sempre mano nella mano, si sedettero al tavolo della cucina. Draco preparò del tè per tranquillizzare l’amica e le porse una tazza.

\- So che può sembrare sciocco, ma mi sembra di… - cominciò Lily dopo averne bevuto un sorso – Di aver visto mio padre sulla porta della mia stanza. -

\- Henrie? – chiese lui e vedendola annuire continuò – Ma lui è… -

\- Ad Azkaban, lo so. – concluse per lui - Ma ti assicuro che era lui. Ho paura. E se fosse riuscito a scapare? Insomma, è già tornato dalla morte. Fuggire da Azkaban non sarà tanto più complicato. - constatò.

La porta scattò facendo sussultare Lily e voltare Draco.

Severus entrò in cucina e sorrise alla figlioccia che si alzò e corse ad abbracciarlo. - Sev! Finalmente! - disse.

\- Ciao, Lils. - la salutò l’uomo ricambiando la stretta.

\- Ehi! Per noi non c’è niente? - la voce di Sirius risuonò dal corridoio. La ragazza lo abbracciò e lo stesso fece con suo padre e il fratellino. Dopo aver chiesto se si erano divertiti, tornò in cucina seguita dai quattro che, vedendo Malfoy, spalancarono gli occhi.

Il ragazzo vedendoli si alzò e salutò cordialmente.

\- Professore. Sirius. Buonasera, professor Lupin. - disse sorridendo al Lupo Mannaro, che era entrato per ultimo.

Lupin sorrise amichevole. - A questo punto potresti anche chiamarmi Remus, non credi Draco? - disse.

Il biondo annuì e sollevò tra le braccia Teddy che gli era corso incontro esclamando – Tio Draco! -

Severus si rivolse alla figlioccia. - Cosa fa qui? - domandò.

Lei esitò - È successa una cosa… - cominciò e i tre si voltarono allarmati.

La ragazza raccontò cos’era successo e anche che l’uomo che credeva di aver visto era suo padre. Nessuno parlò fino a che non ebbe finito.

\- Tesoro, non è possibile. - disse il padre.

\- Ti assicuro che era lui. L’ho visto. - insistette lei.

\- L’hai visto _bene?_ \- intervenne Sirius.

Lily ci pensò per un momento. - Sì, almeno credo. – affermò - L’ho visto di sfuggita. - ammise alla fine.

\- Potresti esserti sbagliata. - concluse lo zio – Lui è ad Azkaban. -

\- Oppure no. Anche tu eri riuscito a fuggire. - Lily si voltò verso Draco cercando il suo sostegno.

\- Lily ha ragione, Sirius. – disse il biondo – Anche tu eri fuggito da Azkaban. –

Lui scosse il capo – Sì, ma io ero un Animagus. In quanto cane i Dissennatori non potevano vedermi. –

\- Sì, ma adesso a guardia di Azkaban non ci sono più i Dissennatori. – fece notare la Grifondoro.

\- Lily… - tentò di dire il padre.

\- No, papà. – lo interruppe – L’ho visto. Ne sono sempre più certa. – concluse.

Severus intervenne – Be’, potrebbe essere il veleno del Lupo Mannaro che ti procura delle allucinazione. - disse il padrino in sua difesa – Comunque non succederà ancora per molto. Ho trovato gli ingredienti per la pozione che ti farebbe guarire. -

La ragazza si voltò di scatto dimenticando al questione di Henrie. - Davvero? -

\- Già. - affermò il padrino ancora una volta.

Draco le sorrise e le strinse la mano come per sostenerla.

\- Vado subito a lavorarci. - affermò il pozionista.

\- Sev, non c’è fretta. – lo rassicurò sorridendo - Manca ancora una settimana alla luna piena. - la cura era lì a portata di mano, non sarebbe scappata.

I tre andarono a disfare i bagagli e Lily salutò Draco.

\- Grazie per essere rimasto. – gli disse - Mi chiamerai? – domandò accompagnandolo all’uscita.

\- Certo. E ti scriverò. - promise lui con un sorriso.

\- Oh, ero così presa da ciò che è successo che non ti ho chiesto dei tuoi! – ricordò ad un tratto - Come stanno? -

\- Bene… Credo. -

\- Credi? -

\- Be’ non li vedo da un po’. – spiegò e vedendo il suo sguardo perplesso continuò - Me ne sono andato, l’aria in casa mia era diventata irrespirabile. - spiegò.

\- Se avessi bisogno di un posto dove andare sei il benvenuto. - disse lei poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

\- Grazie. - si abbracciarono e il ragazzo si Smaterializzò con la promessa che sarebbe tornato presto.


	26. Ritorno a sorpresa

Severus passò settimane intere a sperimentare la pozione per Lily.

La ragazza capiva quanto fosse difficile preparare pozioni, perciò non gli mise fretta.

Sirius passava intere giornate al ministero alla ricerca di Mangiamorte e rinnegati e Remus non era da meno.

Lily si prese cura di Teddy per tutto il tempo e dato che il fratello aveva appena imparato a camminare le diede un bel da fare.

 

Un uggioso pomeriggio di fine agosto, tutta la famiglia era in casa a prepararsi per l’arrivo dei Weasley e dei Potter per festeggiare la fine dell’estate.

Teddy correva per tutta la cucina mentre la sorella preparava la cena attenta a non carbonizzare il poco cibo rimasto.

Le piacevano i pranzi in famiglia, ma era davvero faticoso preparare tutto con Teddy che passava il suo tempo a scorrazzare e a chiamarla per giocare insieme.

\- Lily! - la chiamò il piccolo. I suoi capelli verde acqua gli scendevano lungo le guance incorniciando il suo volto e gli occhi.

\- Che c’è Teddy? - domandò sorridendogli e poggiando nel lavello una pentola sporca.

\- Vieni a giocare? - squittì con la sua vocina saltellando impaziente.

\- Arrivo. – concesse lei - Il tempo di finire qui e vengo. - lo rassicurò.

Soddisfatto per la risposta, il fratello tornò nel salotto dove, sul tappeto, erano sparsi i cubetti colorati che l’anno prima Harry gli aveva regalato a Natale.

Lily pulì la cucina, ripose tutto nella credenza e raggiunse il fratello in salotto.

\- Voglio costruire un castello. Come Hogwarts. - esclamò il bambino entusiasta quando anche lei si fu seduta sul tappeto.

\- Avrai bisogno di molti cubetti, allora! – gli fece notare Lily – Hogwarts è enorme. -

Lui annuì - Mi aiuti? – domandò alla fine porgendole due cubetti gialli.

\- Certo. – replicò la ragazza prendendoli e posizionandoli uno accanto all’altro.

\- Posso prendere quelli verdi? - domandò mostrando un cubetto verde smeraldo nella manina paffuta.

\- Dipende. – rispose lei - Se mi dai un abbraccio puoi prenderlo, altrimenti sarò costretta a farti il solletico! - così dicendo si avvicinò al fratello che ridendo per il solletico cadde sul tappeto sulla schiena.

\- Va bene ti abbraccio! - cedette alla fine. Lily lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo abbracciò forte scompigliandogli i capelli.

\- Ti voglio bene, Li. – le disse, chiamandola con il soprannome che le aveva dato.

\- Anche io, Teddy. – disse e sorrise.

Fu proprio in quel momento che vide, sulla porta, una persona che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì. La ragazza sentì un tuffo al cuore.

\- _Crucio!_ \- gridò lui, puntando la bacchetta contro i due fratelli.

Lily si gettò a terra coprendo il fratello con il suo corpo.

\- Sta’ giù Teddy. - gli ordinò e lui annuì coprendosi la testa con le braccia. La ragazza prese la bacchetta e si alzò, pronta a contrattaccare.

L’uomo tentò di attaccare ancora. - _Avada Kedavra!_ -

Ma la ragazza fu più veloce. - _Protego!_ \- gridò. Uno scudo si sollevò davanti a lei che si abbassò, prese il fratello e corse in cucina.

Sperò con tutto il cuore che suo padre, Severus e suo zio avessero sentito il rumore degli incantesimi.

Da sola non ce l’avrebbe fatta contro Henrie. Non una seconda volta.

\- Lily! - la chiamò il Mangiamorte – Tesoro, come stai? Non sei contenta di vedermi? - domandò divertito dal salotto.

\- Che vuoi da noi? - domandò lei di rimando sporgendosi sulla porta per vedere ciò che stava facendo. Non voleva darlo a vedere ma era davvero spaventata. Come aveva fatto a fuggire da Azkaban?

\- Io? – chiese lui - Voglio vendetta, mi pare ovvio. - affermò ghignando.

\- Lily, ho paura. - sussurrò Teddy stringendosi a lei.

\- Stai tranquillo. Andrà tutto bene. - lo rassicurò accarezzandogli i capelli, poi parlò sottovoce. – Ascolta, nasconditi nell’armadio degli asciugamani e rimani lì. Io torno subito. - il bambino oppose un po’ di resistenza, ma infine cedette e si nascose nell’armadio chiudendo la porta.

 _Almeno lui è al sicuro,_ pensò la ragazza.

Lily si avviò verso la porta e quando si affacciò Henrie era in piedi a qualche metro da lei; la Grifondoro sobbalzò e sollevò immediatamente la bacchetta.

\- Ciao. - la salutò il patrigno – O forse dovrei dire: ciao, _traditrice_. – aggiunse.

\- Senti chi parla. - ribattè lei – Hai tradito i tuoi amici e la tua famiglia. –

Lui rise. – Tu hai tradito i Mangiamorte. –

\- Be’ – esordì lei – Tecnicamente non sono mai stata dalla vostra parte, quindi non ho tradito nessuno. – spiegò – Al massimo vi ho mentito. – precisò. Doveva prendere tempo.

Lui annuì. – Questo è vero, te lo concedo. – affermò – Sei una bugiarda e per me basta. Devi pagarla per averci mentito. _Crucio!_ – gridò, ma Lily parò l’incantesimo senza problemi. - Sei diventata brava! - esclamò ridendo – Così è più divertente. -

\- Lily! - una voce dal piano di sopra li costrinse a voltarsi verso il corridoio. Nessuno dei due, però abbassò la bacchetta.

\- Ah! Bene, arriva il mio fratellino. – disse Henrie.

Sirius entrò di corsa in salotto ma si bloccò sulla porta. - Henrie? Ma tu eri ad Azkaban, come…? - balbettò alzando la bacchetta come se solo in quel momento si fosse ricordato che aveva tentato di ucciderlo.

\- Ho i miei assi nella manica. - disse - Oh, ma ci sono anche Lunastorta e Mocciosus! Bene! Farò in una volta sola! – esclamò sentendo dei passi provenienti dalle scale. Sirius si voltò e proprio in quel momento, Henrie lo colpì - _Crucio!_ \- l’incantesimo centrò Sirius dritto sul petto e lui cadde a terra e contorcendosi dal dolore, proprio mentre Remus e Severus entravano in salotto.

Lupin si bloccò accanto al corpo dell’amico e si inginocchiò tentando di calmarlo.

\- No! - strillò Lily – _Petrificus Totalus!_ -

Henrie schivò l’incantesimo facilmente e poi contrattaccò. - _Expelliarmus!_ –

Severus si materializzò davanti alla figlioccia prima che lei potesse accorgersene, parando l’incantesimo.

\- Grazie, Sev. - disse stringendogli la mano.

Lui annuì - Stai bene? - chiese facendola abbassare sotto il tavolo per ripararsi.

\- Sì. – affermò - Ho messo Teddy al sicuro. -

Severus annuì.

\- Lily! Perché non mi mostri che sai fare? Ora che sei un Auror avrai imparato come ci si difende, no? - la stuzzicò il Mangiamorte.

\- Lasciala stare Henrie. - cominciò suo padre, parlandogli quasi come fossero ancora amici – Lei non ti ha fatto niente. -

\- È figlia di uno schifoso _Lupo Mannaro._ Credo che basti. -

Lily non riuscì più a trattenersi, tutta la rabbia che aveva represso le esplose in ogni fibra del corpo facendola scattare in piedi. - _STUPEFICIUM!_ \- con un movimento fulmineo della mano scaraventò il Mangiamorte dall’altra parte della stanza.

\- Brava, Lily! - si congratulò suo zio appena riuscì ad alzarsi grazie all’aiuto dell’amico.

\- Già, davvero brava. - la perfidia e l’odio nella voce di Henrie si sentivano da chilometri di distanza. L’uomo si rialzò subito reggendosi ad una poltrona. Aveva una resistenza incredibile.

Non si sarebbe arreso prima di averli uccisi tutti, pensò Lily.

\- Henrie, sei ancora in tempo, fai ammenda, potremo anche perdonarti, un giorno. - disse Remus tentando di calmarlo e prendere tempo per permettere a Severus di avvicinarsi.

\- Oh, oh. – sbottò lui - Non ho bisogno del vostro perdono! - gridò furioso. Alzò la bacchetta con l’intento di puntarla contro Lily.

Sirius si Materializzò davanti al fratello bloccandolo. Gli diede uno spintone, ma lui non sembrò nemmeno notarlo.

Lily strinse la mano di Severus che avanzò leggermente con la bacchetta alzata. Non poteva attaccare, altrimenti avrebbe colpito Sirius.

Henrie ghignò e poi si udì un gemito.  

Sirius cadde a terra.

Henrie sorrideva soddisfatto e guardò attentamente il fratello e poi la ragazza, come si aspettasse una reazione.

Solo allora Lily vide che nella mano di quello che per tanto tempo aveva considerato suo padre, c’era un coltello. Un coltello insanguinato.

Sirius era ancora steso a terra; dal fianco usciva copiosamente denso sangue scuro. Il respiro era rotto e irregolare e il sangue aveva formato una pozza sul pavimento, che si allargava sempre di più.

\- _NO!_ \- gridò Lily correndo verso di loro, ma Severus la trattenne cingendole i fianchi. Le lacrime le rigarono il volto. Come poteva fare questo a suo fratello?

Il Mangiamorte sferrò un calcio alle costole del fratello facendolo rotolare vicino al televisore a pochi metri da lui.

Sirius era sempre più pallido, il poco colore del suo viso era quasi totalmente scomparso, i suoi occhi si stavano spegnendo lentamente.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- gridò Remus.

Ma Henrie lo schivò facilmente.

Non ce l’avrebbero mai fatta, era diventato più potente.

Lily si liberò dalla stretta del padrino e corse verso suo zio. Non le importava che Henrie fosse a due passi da lei. Si inginocchiò accanto a Sirius e prese la sua testa fra le mani. – Zio! - lo chiamò - Zio, ti prego, resisti. - disse tra le lacrime. I loro occhi si incontrarono prima che quelli dell’uomo si chiudessero e che lui perdesse i sensi. – No… - sussurrò Lily tra le lacrime. Poggiò la testa di Sirius sul pavimento e si alzò con la bacchetta puntata verso il Mangiamorte.

\- Non ti preoccupare, lo raggiungerai presto. - la rassicurò lui ghignando divertito.

\- _Petrificus Totalus!_ \- gridò lei furiosa. Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Per tutto.

\- Tutto qui? - esclamò lui divertito – _Crucio!_ -

La maledizione colpì Lily, che cadde a terra contorcendosi dal dolore. Le tornarono in mente le immagini della morte di sua madre e delle torture di Greyback.

No. Doveva resistere.

Ad un tratto il dolore cessò.

Henrie la prese per un braccio e la tirò a sé. - Morirai come tua madre. - la buttò a terra e le sferrò un calcio alle costole.

Il respiro si bloccò. Quando riuscì a riprendere fiato lui le si era avvicinato nuovamente. Strinse il viso di lei con una mano e lo studiò attentamente prima di lasciarlo andare.

\- Lasciala andare! - gridò il padre, ma il Mangiamorte lo colpì e lo Schiantò e la stessa cosa fece con il padrino quando tentò di aiutarla.

La ragazza tentò di sollevarsi sui gomiti per reagire, ma lui le sferrò un altro calcio rispedendola a terra.

Scosse il capo. – Tesoro, per essere un Auror, non se poi così esperta. – la sollevò tenendola per i capelli e le sussurrò – La pagherai per aver mentito… - e le diede uno schiaffo.

\- _Incarceramus!_ \- gridò una voce maschile.

Quando riuscì a riaprire gli occhi ancora serrati per il dolore, Lily, vide Henrie steso a terra, legato da spesse corde marroni.

Al fianco di suo padre c’erano George e tutta la famiglia Weasley, arrivati in quel momento.

Arthur aiutò Remus ad alzarsi e lo stesso fece Molly con Severus.

George, in un momento di distrazione, aveva colpito il Mangiamorte alle spalle intrappolandolo e facendogli perdere i sensi.

Il ragazzo corse vicino a Lily e la aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi.

Lei cinse il suo collo con le braccia e si alzò lentamente. Probabilmente aveva qualche costola rotta.

\- Stai bene? - le sussurrò lui osservandola preoccupato.

Lei annuì e poi si voltò verso suo zio ancora steso a terra. Lo raggiunse e vide che era ancora vivo, anche se respirava a fatica. - Sev, fai qualcosa, ti prego. - implorò il padrino.

L’uomo si avvicinò, ma vedendo la chiazza di sangue sul pavimento e il pallore sul volto di Black, si bloccò.

\- Dobbiamo portarlo al San Mungo. - disse Arthur.

Remus e Severus annuirono e alzarono Sirius reggendolo per le spalle. Pochi secondi dopo erano spariti.

George aiutò Lily e la fece sedere sul divano. Lei stava ancora piangendo, forse per il dolore o forse per lo spavento preso e la paura di perdere Sirius.

\- Porto questo schifoso Mangiamorte al Ministero. - disse il signor Weasley con disprezzo.

La famiglia annuì e anche lui si Smaterializzò.

George prese il volto di Lily tra le mani. – Ehi, sta’ tranquilla. Andrà tutto bene. - la rassicurò, abbracciandola – È tutto finito. –

Lei annuì e ricambiò la stretta. Anche Ron si sedette accanto a lei e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla per rassicurarla.

\- Lily! - la vocina di Teddy risuonò per tutto il salotto. Prima che potessero bloccarlo, il bambino corse della sorella e la abbracciò. - Dov’è papà? E zio Sev e zio Sirius? - domandò ancora spaventato.

\- Tornano subito, piccolo. - lo rassicurò accarezzando il piccolo viso rotondo.

\- Vieni, Teddy. Andiamo a giocare di sopra mentre Lily prepara la cena. - Ginny le si avvicinò e lo prese tra le braccia.

\- Grazie. - le sussurrò Lily, lei annuì e chiese a Teddy di mostrarle i suoi cubetti.

Quando furono al piano di sopra, fu la signora Weasley a parlare - Oh, tesoro. Lascia che ti medichi quel labbro. - disse avvicinandosi alla ragazza.

\- Grazie, signora Weasley. - replicò lei.

Dopo averle aggiustato le costole e aver sistemato il labbro che sembrava rotto, la donna si alzò e raggiunse la cucina.

Subito dopo il campanello suonò e lei, senza perdere tempo, corse ad aprire.

\- Lily, James, ciao. Entrate. Ciao, caro. - disse e poi si udì il rumore della porta che scattava chiudendosi.

\- Ciao, Molly. - la salutarono i coniugi Potter.

\- Buonasera, signora Weasley. - fece eco il figlio – Dov’è Lily? – chiese. Di solito era sempre lei ad andare ad aprire.

\- È in salotto. – spiegò - È successo un pasticcio. – concluse senza però aggiungere altro.

\- Cosa? - esclamò zia Lily preoccupata.

\- Henrie è tornato e ha quasi ucciso Sirius. – disse in un sussurro che però fu perfettamente udibile - Remus e Severus lo hanno portato al San Mungo. -

\- E Lily? - domandò James preoccupato.

\- Ha qualche costola incrinata e il labbro rotto, ma in fin dei conti sta bene. - spiegò la donna.

Harry corse in salotto senza perdere tempo.

\- Lily. - disse quando la vide.

Stava ancora piangendo per lo spavento. Quando vide il cugino si ridestò. - Harry… Io… mi dispiace… - fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire tra i singhiozzi prima che il cugino la abbracciasse.

\- Stai bene? - le domandò.

\- Sì, Sirius però… - continuò lei stringendosi più che poteva a lui.

\- Andrà tutto bene, calmati. - la rassicurò accarezzandole il volto.

\- Tesoro, come stai? - domandò James accarezzandole una guancia.

\- Bene, ma… - tentò di ripetere.

\- Non preoccuparti, se ne occuperanno al San Mungo. Ora pensiamo a rimettere a posto questo disastro. - disse indicando il pavimento su cui c’erano una grossa macchia di sangue e resti di legno e vetri rotti. Mosse la bacchetta e in qualche secondo tutto tornò come prima dell’attacco.

Lily inspirò profondamente e tentò di fermare le lacrime rimaste. Doveva essere forte. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, avevano ragione.

 

Remus e Severus tornarono dal San Mungo in un’ora. Dissero che i dottori erano tranquilli: Sirius era fuori pericolo. L’importante, per lui, era stare a riposo. Quattro giorni in ospedale e sarebbe potuto tornare a casa.

Nonostante tutto, ogni cosa si sarebbe risolta. Ancora una volta.


	27. Rivelazioni

Passarono due settimane e Sirius tornò a casa.

Remus andò a prenderlo al San Mungo e quando Sirius varcò la soglia, Lily gli corse incontro gettandogli le braccia al collo.

\- Zio! – esclamò.

Lui la strinse a sé e le accarezzò i capelli.

La ragazza sorrise e quando si separarono parlò ancora – Come ti senti? – domandò.

Lui le sorrise. – Bene, tesoro. – rispose – Grazie. –

\- Ho avuto così tanta paura che… -

Lui rise con la sua risata simile ad un latrato – Ci vuole ben più di questo per mettermi fuori gioco. –

Lily sorrise e vide che anche il padre le stava sorridendo rassicurante.

 

Severus continuava a testare la nuova pozione per Lily. Grazie ad alcuni ingredienti che aveva raccolto durante la vacanza in Francia, era riuscito a perfezionarla, anche se non era ancora perfetta e non sembrava avere effetti. Non era riuscita a bloccare i sintomi e nemmeno a eliminare il veleno del Lupo che ancora scorreva nelle vene della figlioccia.

 

Dopo due settimane di interrogatori Henrie Black non aveva ancora parlato. E non aveva intenzione di farlo. Gli Auror, stufi del suo silenzio avevano chiesto a Lily di interrogarlo, dato che aveva espresso il desiderio di parlare con lei.

\- Vado al Ministero per l’interrogatorio. - disse la ragazza affacciandosi alla cucina.

Sirius e Teddy stavano disegnando seduti al tavolo.

-D’accordo. Fai attenzione. - si raccomandò suo zio. Lei annuì e scoccò un bacio sulla guancia ad entrambi.

Uscì di casa e il freddo pungente la colpì in pieno viso.

Raggiunse il vicolo più vicino e si Smaterializzò.

Comparve nella piazza coperta del Ministero e dopo aver oltrepassato la fontana, raggiunse l’atrio. Il Guardiano, con i piedi poggiati sul tavolo davanti a lui e intento a far sgorgare scintille dalla bacchetta, sollevò un mano per salutarla. Lei ricambiò.

\- Kingsley! - lo chiamò, vedendolo in lontananza.

 Lui sollevò una mano in segno di salutò e venne verso di lei. - Lily, sei venuta per Black? - domandò. Lei annuì. – Seguimi. -

 

Attraversarono talmente tanti corridoi, che se Lily avesse dovuto arrivare da sola alla Sala Interrogatori si sarebbe persa al primo bivio. Nonostante lavorasse lì, l’orientamento non era il suo forte.

La Sala Interrogatori era piccola e interamente dipinta di bianca. Al centro, c’erano un tavolo e due sedie. Su una stava seduto Black, ammanettato, l’altra era libera e aspettava solo lei.

Lily entrò e venne invasa dall’odore di chiuso e di umidità.

\- Ciao, Lily. - la salutò Black.

Lei si sedette di fronte a lui e poggiò le braccia al tavolo. - Cosa vuoi? - domandò brusca.

\- Parlare. - rispose lui, semplicemente, come se quella fosse una normale conversazione tra amici.

\- Di cosa? Delle persone che hai ucciso? -

\- Di ciò che volevo fare prima che mi catturaste. – replicò lui.

Lily inarco le sopracciglia, stupita da ciò che aveva appena sentito. - A proposito, come sta mio fratello? Si è ripreso? - domandò l’uomo, come se si fosse appena ricordato qualcosa di importante.

\- Sta bene. Grazie dell’interessamento. – affermò lei con sarcasmo.

\- La prossima volta lo ucciderò, non fallirò più. - ribatté, come se stesse facendo una promessa alla ragazza.

\- Non ci sarà una prossima volta, Henrie. È finita. - pronunciò il nome di quello che aveva considerato per tanto tempo suo padre con così tanto disprezzo che si stupì di sé stessa.

\- È qui che vi sbagliate. – asserì lui - Forse il Signore Oscuro può essere morto, ma i seguaci sono tanti. Troppi perché possiate trovarli tutti. - fece una pausa e si sporse in avanti, quasi volesse confidarle un segreto – Stanno recuperando potere e formeranno un esercito. Vi consiglio di prepararvi a una riscossa. -

\- Non riuscirete a riformare un esercito, siete pochi. – ribatté lei.

\- Sicura? - domandò con un sorriso beffardo. - Sta’ pur certa che quando uscirò di qui, verrò a cercarvi e vi dimostrerò come anche un solo uomo possa essere letale. - esclamò.

Lily gli rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco, ma era vero. Per lei e sua madre era bastato Fenrir Greyback. Se li avesse colti impreparati, Black avrebbe potuto ucciderli tranquillamente.

La ragazza allontanò quel pensiero.

\- La tua vita in famiglia come va? – sbottò il Mangiamorte.

Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

\- Mocciosus ha trovato un antidoto al veleno del lupo? –

Come poteva saperlo? Lei non rispose.

Lui riprese - Be’, vi consiglio di fare presto. Non avete più molto tempo. - disse.

Questo catturò l’attenzione di Lily, che si raddrizzò sulla sedia. - Cosa intendi dire? - domandò.

\- Come? Non lo sapete? - domandò lui con finto stupore e poi rise – Da quando il veleno entra in circolo, in circostanze simili la persona ha al massimo due-tre anni di vita, prima che il veleno la consumi dall’interno. -

Lily si bloccò e sentì una fitta al cuore. _Due anni di vita? Sono già passati diciotto mesi,_ pensò.

\- Quanto è passato? Un anno? Un anno e due mesi? – chiese ghignando - Inoltre bisogna tenere conto di come il corpo reagisce, di quanto è forte. A giudicare dalla tua corporatura, ti rimarranno due mesi. A dire tanto. Quando i sintomi si faranno sentire ti resterà molto poco, credimi. Ho già visto casi come i tuoi. – concluse osservandola come fa un medico con il proprio paziente –Direi che come tutori, non hanno fatto un bel lavoro. – osservò.

\- Neanche tu, hai fatto uccidere mia madre e hai tentato di uccidere me almeno tre volte. Non sei proprio il padre che ogni figlia vorrebbe. - sbottò lei sentendo che la rabbia si stava impossessando di lei.

\- Già. – ringhiò - Ma sotto la mia protezione non saresti mai stata morsa da Greyback! - gridò alzandosi in piedi.

Lei scattò in piedi a sua volta e lo rimise a sedere prima che lui potesse fare un qualsiasi movimento. - Questo cosa c’entra? - domandò lei.

\- Stai morendo, Lily. – riprese - Tuo padre cos’ha fatto quando Greyback ti ha morsa? Ti ha offerto di mostrarti come trasformarti? Bell’aiuto! -

Lei volse lo sguardo. Perché era venuta? Sapeva cosa le avrebbe detto. Perché era tornata da lui? - Almeno lui c’è stato per me! - gridò Lily, il poco controllo rimasto in lei andava svanendo – Anche quando non sapeva di essere mio padre, lui c’era quando stavo male, o meglio, quando _tu_ mi facevi del male! - tutto ciò che pensava da tempo venne fuori. Sapeva di essere osservata da almeno cinque o sei persone, ma non le importava.

\- Io ho la cura. – sbottò l’uomo zittendola - Se mi lascerete andare ve la darò. –

\- Certo. – replicò - Preferirei morire, che vederti libero. -

\- Non credo che i tuoi amici la pensino così. – le fece notare.

\- Non verrai liberato. – asserì - Non voglio la tua cura. Non credo nemmeno che tu ce l’abbia. -

\- Forse io sto mentendo, ma voi non la troverete mai. -

\- Non importa. -

\- Sicura? Non vorresti vivere una lunga vita a fianco di George Weasley? - domandò.

Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo e lui, in tutta risposta, sorrise. - È un bravo ragazzo. Ti meriteresti di avere una lunga vita con lui. Ti posso salvare, Lily. Accetta il mio aiuto. Facciamo uno scambio. La tua vita per la mia libertà. - propose con voce suadente.

\- Quale parte della frase “non voglio la tua cura” non ti è chiara? - chiese acida.

\- Cambierai idea quando cominceranno i sintomi. – le disse sollevando un dito verso di lei - Ti sentirai morire ancora prima che la morte venga a prenderti. -

 _No, Lily. Non importa. La sua libertà non è barattabile_. _Andrà tutto bene_ , si disse. Le lacrime le appannarono la vista, ma tentò di ricacciarle indietro, doveva essere forte, soprattutto davanti a lui. - Mi hai rovinato la vita, lasciami in pace, adesso. Te lo ripeto. Non voglio il tuo aiuto. - ribattè, tentando di nascondere gli occhi resi lucidi dalle lacrime – Verrai incriminato comunque, che tu confessi o no. Abbiamo finito. - si alzò e uscì sbattendo la porta. E, mentre usciva, sentì Black che rideva per ciò che le sarebbe capitato.

 

Mentre camminava spedita attraverso i corridoi del ministero, non poteva fare a meno di pensare alle parole del Mangiamorte.

_Cambierai idea quando cominceranno i sintomi… Ti sentirai morire ancora prima che la morte venga a prenderti…_

_I sintomi? Non è già abbastanza ciò che provo ad ogni luna piena?_ pensò preoccupata che il dolore potesse tornare nuovamente.

Non l’avrebbe detto a nessuno. Nessuno dei suoi amici era presente, perciò nessuno l’avrebbe saputo. Kingsley non avrebbe potuto riportare nulla dell’interrogatorio al di fuori dal Ministero, perciò nessuno lo avrebbe scoperto.

Si Smaterializzò a casa e prima di entrare si soffermò per qualche istante davanti alla porta di casa.

Quando entrò, Teddy le corse incontro.

Severus era intento a preparare la pozione e Sirius a guardare la TV.

Nessuno avrebbe fatto domande.

Salì in camera sua, si cambiò e poi scese in cucina.

\- Com’è andata? - domandò la voce di Sirius alle sue spalle.

Lei si bloccò. _Sta’ calma. Non deve sospettare niente, devi sembrare disinvolta,_ si disse. - Bene. Anche se non ha confessato. Comunque verrà incriminato. - spiegò.

\- Finalmente. Se lo merita. –

Lei annuì a quell’affermazione.

 

La serata passò velocemente.

Alle dieci, però, qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Kingsley.

 _Cavolo. Se si fa sfuggire qualcosa, rovinerà tutto,_ pensò Lily aprendo la porta e invitandolo ad entrare.

\- Ciao. - lo salutarono in coro i te uomini e il bambino.

Lui li osservò tutti e poi soffermò il suo sguardo su Lily. - Lily, devo parlarti. Possiamo uscire a fare due passi? - chiese.

Lei annuì, si congedò e prendendo la giacca uscì con il Ministro.

\- Di cosa volevi parlarmi? - domandò, tentando di sembrare calma, cosa che in realtà non era. Sapeva perché era lì, ma lei non avrebbe ceduto.

\- Di oggi. - rispose lui, semplicemente – Quello che ti ha detto Black è la verità. Abbiamo fatto delle ricerche e abbiamo scoperto che la cura è specifica e che pochi ne sono a conoscenza. - spiegò.

\- Cosa ti fa pensare che proprio lui la conosca? – domandò.

Lui scosse il capo, come se nemmeno l’avesse sentita - Potremmo fare uno scambio. Lo mettiamo agli arresti domiciliari e lui in cambiò ci rivelerà qual è la cura. - propose.

Lily studiò il suo volto. Non stava scherzando. Gli avrebbero davvero dato la libertà vigilata.

Incredibile, dopo tutta la fatica fatta per arrestarlo.

\- No. - protestò. Non potevano dargli ciò che voleva.

\- Lily, morirai se non prendi la cura. - gli fece notare l’uomo.

_Come se già non lo sapessi. Grazie._

\- Non mi interessa. Non cederete alle sue condizioni. - si impose. Kingsley ascoltava sempre i suoi consigli, avrebbe dovuto farlo anche quella volta.

Il Ministro scosse il capo – Morirai. Come puoi volere questo? –

Lei si lasciò sfuggire una risata ironica – Io non voglio questo! – esclamò – Ma nemmeno che lui ritorni libero. -

\- Ne sei sicura? - domandò avvilito.

Lei annuì mestamente. Non che l’idea di morire le facesse piacere, ma mettere in pericolo la vita di altre persone per salvare se stessa, era sbagliato. - È giusto così. Deve pagare per ciò che ha fatto. -

\- Ma tu no. Non ti meriti tutto questo. - le fece notare.

\- Va bene così. Solo… - fece una pausa per riflettere su ciò che stava per dire – Non dire niente ai miei amici e i miei genitori. D’accordo? - era la sua unica richiesta.

\- D’accordo. – concesse - Comunque c’è qualcuno che lo sa già. - confessò il Ministro.

 _Cosa? Chi…?_ pensò lei, allarmata.

\- Draco Malfoy ha assistito a tutto l’interrogatorio. È lui che ha proposto gli arresti domiciliari. - spiegò alla ragazza, ancora sorpresa.

 _Oh, no. Non Draco. Insisterà fino a farmi cedere,_ pensò e poi tornò a rivolgersi al Ministro della Magia. – Grazie per avermelo fatto sapere. –

\- Se è tutto, torno al Ministero. – disse il mago, guardandosi intorno.

\- Grazie della visita, Kingsley. - lo salutò.

\- Buona notte, Lily. - e si Smaterializzò con un sonoro _TAC!_

La ragazza osservò per un tempo che le sembrò infinito la strada vuota. Tutto questo era assurdo. Come poteva essere successo?

Si mosse verso casa, che ormai era distante quasi un chilometro. Decise di non Smaterializzarsi, la serata era già abbastanza pesante così. Ci mise venti minuti a tornare, nonostante il tragitto non fosse lungo.

Infilò le chiavi nella toppa e quando attraversò il corridoio per dirigersi in cucina, vide, in salotto, seduto sul divano, un ragazzo biondo.

 _Fa’ che non abbia detto nulla,_ fu il suo primo pensiero.

\- Draco! - esclamò, tentando di nascondere il turbamento procuratogli dalla precedente conversazione.

Lui si voltò e le sorrise. - Ciao, Lily, ho pensato di fare un salto. - disse. Si alzò dal divano, le si avvicinò e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia fredda.

\- Andiamo di sopra? - domandò lei.

Il padre le sorrise, felice che il rapporto con il suo vecchio amico Serpeverde non fosse finito.

Draco annuì e la seguì. Quando entrarono in camera, la ragazza lo invitò a sedersi sul letto, ma lui rifiutò.

\- Allora? Hai accettato la proposta di Kingsley? - domandò.

\- No. - fu la sua risposta. Senza giri di parole, giustificazioni o altro.

Lui la guardò torvo, come se non potesse crederci. A quel punto Lily insonorizzò la stanza. Draco sarebbe esploso e se qualcuno fosse venuto a sapere di cosa parlavano sarebbe stato un disastro ancora peggiore.

\- Perché no? - domandò infine.

\- Non voglio che venga liberato. -

\- Ma… morirai. - ribattè.

\- Non importa. Non voglio che causi altri guai, soprattutto perché sarebbe colpa mia. - spiegò.

\- Non posso lasciarti morire. - si avvicinò e le prese le mani tra le sue.

Lei lo guardò negli occhi verdi che tanto le piacevano. - Non devi preoccuparti per me. - lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli una guancia con il dorso della mano. Lui trasalì a quel tocco. – Ti prego, non dire niente a nessuno. Non devono saperlo. -

Lui annuì mestamente.

\- Grazie. - disse lei e lo abbracciò.

Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione lui ricambiò a stretta. - Non è giusto. Dopo tutto quello che hai passato, non è giusto. - continuò a ripetere Draco.

Lei lo rassicurò. - Potrebbe aver mentito. Non è detto che io dovrò morire. Non preoccuparti. - concluse.

Draco se ne andò che era mezzanotte passata, tutti in casa dormivano già.

Lily si mise a letto, ma sapeva che avrebbe passato la notte in bianco.

 _È giusto mentire?_ si chiese _È giusto che nasconda a tutti ciò che succederà? Ma se glielo dicessi, probabilmente mi costringerebbero ad accettare la proposta di Kingsley e io non voglio. Non può averla vinta. Non deve averla vinta._

_No. Non devono sapere niente. Andrà tutto bene. Almeno credo._

Con questi pensieri, Lily si addormentò che erano già le quattro del mattino.


	28. Vuoi davvero perdere tutto?

La settimana passò velocemente e Henrie venne trasferito ad Azkaban dopo la sentenza di carcere a vita.

Lily, però, era tormentata. Stava mentendo ad amici e famigliari.

Come poteva? Come poteva dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato? Dopo avergli mentito per tre anni, senza far sapere loro che lavorava sotto copertura tra i Mangiamorte rischiando la vita?

Un pomeriggio di gennaio, mentre stava passeggiando con Teddy, la McGranitt la raggiunse al parco. Era invecchiata parecchio. Forse era stata la battaglia, o semplicemente il tempo che passava. I suoi occhi azzurri erano ancora accesi come una volta, ma adesso erano coperti da un velo di tristezza.

\- Ciao, Lily. - le disse.

\- Professoressa, come sta? - domandò Lily abbracciandola.

La donna ricambiò la stretta e sorrise debolmente. - Bene, mia cara. Tu come ti senti? - domandò a sua volta, sfiorandole la guancia con il dorso della mano pallida e magra.

\- Bene, grazie. - si sedettero insieme su una panchina e cominciarono a parlare senza perdere di vista Teddy, che intanto giocava sullo scivolo insieme ad altri bambini.

\- Ieri ho parlato con Draco. - sbottò la donna, continuando a guardare il piccolo Metamorfomagus.

Lily sollevò lo sguardo pietrificata e si voltò verso la professoressa che tanto aveva adorato e ammirato. _Cosa ha fatto?!_ pensò _Draco, Avevi promesso che non avresti detto niente!_

\- Mi ha detto del tuo interrogatorio con Henrie Black. - spiegò.

La ragazza aveva capito perfettamente, perciò andò dritta al punto. - E quindi è venuta per farmi cambiare idea? - avrebbe fatto una bella ramanzina a Malfoy Junior.

La professoressa annuì e volse lo sguardo verso la sua ex-alunna.

\- Non ci riuscirà. - affermò sicura Lily. Ormai aveva deciso.

\- Lily, se non accetterai la proposta di Kingsley morirai. – le disse - Non te lo meriti e neanche Remus, Sirius e Severus. Loro ti amano, hanno già perso tutto, non puoi privarli anche di questo. E neanche io lo sopporterei. - la implorò.

\- Crede che non lo sappia? - sbottò Lily, sull’orlo delle lacrime. – Anche io preferirei non morire, ma non posso accettare. Non posso lasciare che quel pazzo torni a piede libero. Potrebbe fare del male a qualcuno e sarebbe a causa mia. – spiegò mentre le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo il suo volto.

\- Lo capisco, ma… -

\- La prego professoressa, mi sostenga. Ne ho bisogno. Mia madre l’ha nominata mia madrina perché avessi un sostegno da lei in caso di necessità. - la implorò lei.

\- Come posso sostenerti in questa pazzia? -

\- Non renda le cose più difficili di quanto non sono già. - la implorò Lily.

La donna si alzò e la osservò per un momento. - Tua madre non lo vorrebbe. - tentò ancora di persuaderla.

 -Lo so, ma lei non è qui. È la mia vita. Posso scegliere come meglio credo. -  La McGranitt annuì mestamente, aveva capito che non avrebbe cambiato idea. Ma perché non voleva accettare la cura?

\- D’accordo, è una tua scelta. La rispetto, ma non la condivido. - concluse.

Lily annuì. Non poteva fare altrimenti.

Discutere non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Teddy, intanto, era sceso dalla scivolo e stava correndo verso sua sorella. - Li! - la chiamò. Lei lo abbracciò forte e lui si voltò verso la professoressa, ancora in piedi accanto a loro. – Ciao! – disse.

\- Ciao, Teddy. - ricambiò lei sorridendo.

\- Li? - continuò il bimbo – Perché piangi? - si era accorto delle lacrime.

La sorella tentò di asciugarle per nasconderle, ma avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa in fretta. - Non è niente, la professoressa McGranitt mi ha raccontato una cosa sulla mia mamma. -

\- Una cosa brutta? - domandò lui, innocente, inclinando la testa di lato.

\- No. - rispose la sorella – Una cosa bella. Ma qualche volta ai grandi capita di piangere per la felicità. - spiegò al fratello che continuava a guardarla stupito.

\- Ma io piango solo quando sono triste. -

\- Lo so. – concluse e gli scompigliò i capelli - Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Sto bene. - lo rassicurò, gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e lui tornò a giocare tranquillamente sullo scivolo verde acqua.

\- Vuoi davvero rinunciare a tutto questo? - le domandò la McGranitt.

Lei rifletté. - No. Non voglio. Ma devo. Mi dispiace, professoressa. - si scusò e altre lacrime tornarono a scendere lungo gli zigomi arrossati per il freddo.

La donna annuì. - Se avessi bisogno di me, mandami un gufo. - le disse.

Lily annuì e salutò la donna che si Smaterializzò poco lontano da lei.

Il dolore per ciò che le aveva appena detto la madrina era immenso. Era vero, non era giusto che Lily perdesse ogni cosa, ma che altra scelta aveva?

 

Dopo circa due ore Lily e Teddy tornarono a casa.

\- Ti sei divertito al parco? - domandò lei, mentre percorrevano la strada vicino a casa loro, tenendolo per mano.

\- Sì, tanto. Possiamo tornarci domani? - chiese.

\- Forse. - rispose, vaga.

\- Grazie. - il bambino aveva capito che i “forse” della sorella, avevano l’abitudine di tramutarsi in “sì” molto spesso.

Lily infilò la chiave nella toppa e, insieme al fratello, entrò.

Uno strano silenzio riempiva la casa. Ogni cosa era tranquilla e muta.

\- Papà? - disse Teddy, gettando a terra la giacca, correndo in cucina e rompendo il silenzio che prima avvolgeva tutto.

Nessuna risposta.

La ragazza appese le giacche all’appendiabiti e seguì il piccolo in cucina. Era salito su una sedia accanto al tavolo e teneva in mano un pezzo di pergamena.

\- Guarda, Li! - disse sventolandolo in aria.

Lei sorrise e lo prese. Lo lesse e poi lo poggiò di nuovo sul tavolo.

– Cosa dice? – chiese ancora il bambino.

\- Che papà, zio Sev e zio Sirius sono andati a Hogwarts per una questione importante e che non torneranno per cena. - spiegò la sorella.

Lui annuì e corse a prendere i cubetti per giocare, capitava così spesso che ormai non faceva nemmeno caso all’assenza dei genitori.

 

Varie ore dopo, finita la cena, mentre Lily e Teddy giocavano con i cubetti nel piccolo salotto, i tre uomini rientrarono. Nessuno di loro parlò fino a che non furono in salotto. E così era stato per tutto il viaggio di ritorno.

Non potevano credere a ciò che avevano appena sentito. Era impossibile. Avrebbero dovuto sentirselo dire da lei, non da qualcuno di totalmente estraneo alla faccenda.

Quando entrarono nel salotto, si bloccarono sulla soglia.

Teddy sorrise e corse ad abbracciare il padre che ricambiò con un sorriso.

\- Ciao, piccolo mio. - lo salutò.

Sirius gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

Lily si alzò dal tappeto su cui era seduta e lo prese tra le braccia. Lui la abbracciò e sbadigliò.

\- Adesso possiamo andare a dormire Teddy. Sono arrivati. - disse.

Il bimbo annuì, diede un bacio ad ognuno e insieme alla sorella salì al piano superiore.

Lily gli fece indossare il pigiamino che Severus gli aveva regalato per Natale, gli lesse una storia e lui, cullato dalla canzoncina della sorella, si addormentò.

Dopo venti minuti, il piccolo dormiva nel suo letto.

 

La sorella scese al piano di sotto e i tre uomini la aspettavano seduti al tavolo della cucina. Lei si diresse verso il salotto per riordinare i giocattoli del fratello e loro la raggiunsero. Si avvicinarono e senza far caso se lei stesse ascoltando o no cominciarono a parlare.

\- Abbiamo parlato con Draco. - cominciò suo padre. Lei si irrigidì e si voltò. Si alzò in piedi, in modo da guardarli meglio negli occhi - Ci ha detto una cosa. -

 _Oh, no,_ pensò _, non può averglielo detto. Non può avermi fatto questo. Ne ha già parlato alla McGranitt, ma almeno lei non mi costringerà a fare nulla. Se lo sono venuti a sapere loro mi obbligheranno ad accettare le condizioni._ Quando pensò a Draco le venne voglia di strozzarlo. _Ti ucciderò, Draco Malfoy e non scamperai alla mia ira, questa volta._

\- Ci ha raccontato ciò che è successo durante l’interrogatorio. - intervenne Sirius. – Cosa a cui tu non hai nemmeno accennato. - continuò, in tono di rimprovero.

La ragazza continuò a guardarli senza abbassare lo sguardo.

Doveva affrontare le conseguenze delle sue bugie. Se lo avevano scoperto, ormai era troppo tardi per provare a negarlo. Avrebbe dovuto convincerli che era la cosa giusta da fare.

Ma la domanda era: l’avrebbero ascoltata?

\- Ci ha detto che stai morendo. - tagliò corto Severus e Lily non poté fare a meno di ringraziarlo mentalmente per essere andato dritto al punto. – È vero? - domandò infine.

Lei annuì. – O almeno, credo. Henrie mi ha detto così. - spiegò con calma e poi tornò a raccogliere i cubetti colorati rimasti sul pavimento. Come poteva ancora guardarli negli occhi dopo aver mentito su una cosa così grossa?

\- Perché non ce lo hai detto? - chiese Severus incalzante. L’avrebbero fatta parlare a qualunque costo.

\- Non volevo che vi preoccupaste. - tagliò corto lei.

\- Davvero? E quando l’avremo scoperto? Una volta che fossi morta? - l’uomo alzò la voce. Si stava infuriando. E Severus arrabbiato era davvero terrificante.

\- Non lo so. - rispose lei. Anche se probabilmente sarebbe stato così.

\- Avresti dovuto informarci. Perché non l’hai fatto?! - continuò il pozionista.

\- Avevo previsto la vostra reazione. Sapevo che non avreste capito. - sbottò lei. Era quello che pensava. Sapeva che avrebbero reagito così. Per questo non aveva detto niente. Era quella la verità.

\- Certo! Stai morendo e non fai niente per evitarlo! - gridò Sirius, furioso.

\- Mi dispiace. Ma non voglio che quel Mangiamorte torni a piede libero! - esclamò lei, sempre più convinta.

\- Non puoi rifiutare! Lo capisci? E poi una volta ottenuta la cura, potremmo sbatterlo di nuovo ad Azkaban! - continuò suo zio.

\- No, un accordo è un accordo! Una volta ottenuti gli arresti domiciliari non gli verranno revocati! - ribattè lei, sempre più furiosa. Ma perché non potevano semplicemente rispettare le sue scelte?

\- Non ti meriti di morire! - intervenne ancora Severus.

\- Neanche le persone che ucciderà Henrie una volta uscito da Azkaban. - fece notare al padrino.

Lui scosse la testa in segno di disappunto e si voltò per non rischiare di rompere qualcosa con un pugno.

\- Accetteremo quell’accordo. Non ti lascerò morire. - affermò Sirius con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

\- No! - ribattè lei, ma le lacrime le rigavano il volto e i singhiozzi tradivano la sua voce ferma – No, dovete rispettare la mia scelta. Credete che io voglia morire? Credete che mi piaccia l’idea di soffrire ancora? - domandò singhiozzando. – Ma non voglio che ottenga quello che vuole. Non voglio che torni in circolazione. Potrebbe fare del male alle persone a cui voglio bene anche standosene a casa sua, chissà dove. Proprio come faceva con me. -

\- Non lo farà. Non può farlo da Azkaban, non potrà farlo nemmeno dalla casa di fianco alla nostra! Chiama Kingsley e digli che accetti. - disse suo zio.

\- No. Non lo farò. Non potete costringermi. - continuò a singhiozzare lei. Incrociò le braccia al petto, non avrebbero ottenuto ciò che volevano, non questa volta.

\- Vedremo. - ribattè Severus, come se fosse una promessa.

Il volto di Remus, intanto, era solcato dalle lacrime. Avrebbe perso sua figlia. Di nuovo. Sapeva quanto poteva essere testarda, non l’avrebbero convinta. E lui l’avrebbe persa. E questa volta non avrebbe potuto fare niente per rimediare. Niente.

Aveva voglia di rompere tutto. Se avesse avuto quel maledetto Greyback sottomano, l’avrebbe ucciso a colpi di maledizione Cruciatus. Dopo avergli portato via suo padre, adesso le stava per portar via anche sua figlia.

Avrebbe dovuto proteggerla, e invece non ce l’aveva fatta. Era rimasto a guardare mentre lui la mordeva. Come aveva potuto?

Lily vide il viso di suo padre e provò un dolore infinito.

La McGranitt aveva ragione, come poteva fare questo a suo padre.

Aveva già perso suo padre, sua madre, Marion e Dora. Come poteva abbandonarlo anche lei?

Ma non c’era altro modo.

 _Mi dispiace così tanto, papà,_ pensò, _perdonami, ti prego._

Senza che Lily potesse ribattere i tre se ne andarono nelle proprie stanze senza più proferire parola. La lasciarono sola in salotto, lei finì di riordinare le ultime cose e poi corse in camera sua e si rifugiò sotto le coperte. Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva.

 _Mi perdoneranno mai?_ si domandò _Ma che mi importa? Sto per morire. Almeno se sono arrabbiati con me sentiranno di meno la mia mancanza,_ concluse.

E continuò a singhiozzare tutta la notte.


	29. La cura

Nei giorni che seguirono alla discussione, Severus, Remus e Sirius non rivolsero la parola a Lily se non per qualche saluto o per un’emergenza. E questa si presentò ben presto.

Una sera, mentre Lily stava preparando la cena, i sintomi fecero la loro comparsa. La vista della ragazza si oscurò. Lei si resse la testa con una mano, chiudendo gli occhi per non rischiare di svenire.

Teddy era seduto al tavolo dietro di lei e stava disegnando. Sollevò lo sguardo.

\- Li? – la chiamò. – Cos’hai? –

\- Sto bene. - lo rassicurò lei.

Il fratello, però, intuì che qualcosa non andava. Si alzò e la raggiunse. Le presa la mano e vedendo che la sorella non accennava a ricambiare la stretta, parlò. – Vado a chiamare papà. – e corse fuori dalla cucina, verso il piano superiore.

Lily non si sentiva più le gambe, che infatti poco dopo, cedettero. Si accasciò a terra, respirando affannosamente e reggendosi la testa. Il suo corpo era scosso da forti tremori e un rivolo di sangue scendeva dal naso, scivolando sulla pelle diafana.

Ansimò un paio di volte e perse i sensi.

 

\- Papà! - Teddy corse su per le scale più veloce che poteva, nonostante i suoi tre anni, era molto veloce. - Zio Sev! Zio Sirius! -

I tre uomini si affacciarono dalle porte dei loro studi.

\- Cosa c’è, Teddy? - domandò il padre, sorridendogli e avvicinandosi.

\- Lily sta male. - disse indicando il piano inferiore con la manina paffuta.

I tre si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, poi Sirius prese Teddy tra le braccia e raggiunse la sua stanza, mentre Remus e Severus scendevano le scale per raggiungere la cucina.

Remus quando vide sua figlia stesa sul pavimento ebbe un tuffo al cuore. – Lily! – la chiamò inginocchiandosi accanto a lei e scuotendola. – Lily, amore mio, rispondimi, ti prego. – la implorò prendendole il volto tra le mani. Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso il pozionista. – Severus, aiutala, per favore. –

Il Serpeverde si avvicinò e studiò attentamente la ragazza, avvicinò la bacchetta al corpo magro e ormai deperito e poi parlò con urgenza. – Ha un’emorragia cerebrale. – constatò, mettendosi in piedi. – Portala nella mia stanza, presto. –

Remus, senza perdere tempo, prese la figlia tra le braccia, la sollevò da terra e la portò al piano superiore, nella stanza del collega. La adagiò sul materasso e le accarezzò il volto, pregando che resistesse.

Sirius, intanto, continuava a stringere Teddy che si dimenava chiedendo di vedere la sorella. Lui lo rassicurò, dicendo che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

\- Severus, fai qualcosa. - disse poi, implorante. Le lacrime gli appannavano la vista. – Non lasciare che muoia. – e detto questo portò Teddy nella sua stanza per impedire che assistesse.

Severus stava cercando un’ampolla sullo scaffale dove teneva le pozioni, quando la trovò, la aprì e aspirò una piccola quantità di liquido con una siringa. Si avvicinò alla figlioccia, le aprì la camicetta all’altezza del cuore e infilò la siringa direttamente nel cuore.

\- Che cos’è? - domandò il padre, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.

\- Essenza di Dittamo. -

\- E glielo hai iniettato direttamente in vena? - chiese, allarmato.

Severus annuì, controllando il polso della figlioccia. – Sì. È l’unico modo per far si che l’emorragia interna si blocchi. –  

Lei, che intanto si era calmata, stava riprendendo a respirare regolarmente. La perdita di sangue si era bloccata e Piton, decisamente rassicurato, le accarezzò i capelli.

\- Starà bene? - domandò ancora Remus.

L’altro annuì. – L’emorragia potrebbe aver causato dei danni. – constatò. – In ogni caso è ancora troppo presto per dirlo. Quando si sveglierà potrò essere più preciso. –

Remus annuì con un sospiro tremante. – L’importante è che sia ancora viva. – intrecciò le dita a quelle della figlia. Non l’avrebbe lasciata. Sarebbe rimasto lì fino al suo risveglio.

\- Vado ad avvertire Sirius. - disse Severus.

Remus lo bloccò prima che uscisse. – Grazie, Severus. – sussurrò. – Grazie per averla salvata. –

Lui annuì e uscì.

Quando la porta si fu richiusa, il padre parlò nuovamente, avvicinando il volto a quello della figlia. – Lily, tesoro, sono qui. – sussurrò. – Perché non vuoi accettare la cura? Io non voglio perderti. La sola idea di non averti più con me mi uccide. Ho già perso tutto. Tua madre, Dora… Non posso perdere anche te. Ti prego. Ti prego, non puoi lasciarmi solo. – le lacrime rigavano il volto dell’uomo. – Se morirai, io morirò con te. – rimase lì per più di un’ora e il pozionista, nonostante avesse del lavoro da sbrigare, non lo disturbò.

 

La sera dopo, alle dieci, la ragazza si svegliò. Aprì lentamente gli occhi per mettere a fuoco ciò che la circondava. Quando chinò il capo, vide che suo padre era lì accanto a lei. Le loro dita erano intrecciate le une alle altre, a trasmettersi calore.

Era tutta indolenzita e sentiva la testa pesante. Quando tentò di parlare, un moto di nausea la invase. Inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi. – Papà? – sussurrò.

Lui si mosse, aprì gli occhi e sollevò il capo. Quando vide che era sveglia, sgranò gli occhi. – Lily, amore mio... – disse e le lacrime ricominciarono a rigargli le guance. – Come ti senti? – chiese sfiorandole il viso con una mano.

\- Bene. – rispose, poi si guardò intorno. – Ma cosa faccio qui? –

\- Hai avuto un’emorragia cerebrale. – spiegò il padre. – Severus ti ha salvata. –

Lei, sentendo il nome del padrino, sorrise. – Mi aiuti ad alzarmi? – chiese.

\- Aspetta, devi riposare. – la bloccò il padre.

\- No, voglio ringraziare Severus. – affermò lei e si alzò lentamente, per non rischiare di perdere l’equilibrio. – Sto bene. –

Lupin, avendo capito che non avrebbe potuto fermarla, le porse una mano, con l’altra le circondò la vita per sorreggerla e l’accompagnò fuori dalla stanza, sorreggendola.

Quando arrivarono al piano inferiore, videro che Sirius e Severus stavano dormendo sul divano, uno accanto all’altro con le teste poggiate sullo schienale.

\- La paura unisce. - sussurrò Remus all’orecchio della figlia, poggiando le labbra sulla sua tempia.

Lei si avvicinò al padrino. – Sev? – lo chiamò.

Lui lentamente aprì gli occhi e quando la vide di mise a sedere diritto. – Lils? - disse stupito. – Stai bene? –

Lei annuì, ma le lacrime stavano già scendendo lungo le sue guance rosee. – Mi dispiace tanto, Sev. – si scusò. Si sedette accanto a lui sul divano e lo abbracciò.

Lui ricambiò la stretta e la cullò dolcemente. – Per cosa, piccola? – domandò.

Lei singhiozzò e affondò il capo nell’incavo del collo del padrino.

Sentendo singhiozzare, Sirius si svegliò e si volse verso la fonte del rumore. Sgranò gli occhi, vedendo la nipote accanto a lui. – Lily – mormorò, la voce impastata dal sonno. Lei allungò una mano verso di lui, che la strinse tra le sue e la baciò. – Lily… –

\- Mi dispiace tanto. – ripeté ancora la ragazza. – Io non volevo mentirvi. Ma non volevo che vi preoccupaste, per questo non vi ho detto nulla della cura. – spiegò. – Perdonatemi, vi prego. –

Remus si inginocchiò davanti a lei. – Noi non siamo arrabbiati. – le disse, prendendole il volto tra le mani. – Solo… vorremmo che tu prendessi la cura. –

\- Non vogliamo che tu muoia a causa sua. - spiegò Severus, tenendole la mano.

Lily scosse il capo. – Ma io non voglio che lui torni libero. – si giustificò lei. – Sarei un’egoista se accettassi. –

I tre sospirarono.

\- Non vuoi proprio cambiare idea? – sbottò suo zio. Lei annuì. – Sei uguale a tua madre. Pronta a morire pur di proteggere gli altri. –

Lily abbassò lo sguardo. – È giusto così. – affermò. – Rispetterete la mia scelta? – domandò infine.

I tre annuirono, rassegnati.

Lei li ringraziò e si fece accompagnare a letto da suo padre, che si sdraiò accanto a lei, stringendola tra le braccia e rimanendo con le per tutta la notte.

 

Il 25 gennaio, una settimana dopo l’ultimo malore di Lily, Severus e Sirius, uscirono di casa alle sette del mattino, quando tutt’intorno era ancora buio. Tutto intorno a loro dormiva ancora, ma i due si diressero comunque verso il Ministero.

Arrivati nell’imponente struttura in marmo nero, si diressero verso l’ufficio di Kingsley.

L’uomo era già intento ad esaminare documenti.

\- Buongiorno. - li salutò vedendoli entrare nel suo ufficio.

I due si fermarono davanti alla sua scrivania e a parlare fu Sirius. - Vogliamo accettare l’accordo. - disse.

Kingsley sembrò non capire. - Vogliamo la cura e in cambiò Black otterrà la libertà vigilata. - spiegò Severus.

\- È una richiesta di Lily? - domandò il Ministro. Lei aveva rifiutato, lui non poteva ignorare la sua volontà in quel modo.

\- No, dei suoi tutori legali. - ribattè Sirius.

Kingsley scosse il capo. – Lei è maggiorenne.  –

\- Sì, ma a quanto pare non possiede la lucidità necessaria per prendere decisioni. – spiegò Piton.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia.

\- Non è in grado di ragionare, ultimamente. Il veleno del lupo offusca la sua capacità di giudizio. – aggiunse Sirius.

Si erano messi d’accordo su cosa dire prima di arrivare lì. Avrebbero mentito pur di salvare Lily. E se la bugia si fosse scoperta, una volta ottenuta la cura, non avrebbe più avuto importanza.

L’uomo annuì e li accompagnò in una stanza da interrogatorio.

 

Dopo circa un’ora, un Auror fece la sua comparsa, insieme a Henrie.

Quando lo videro gli rivolsero uno sguardo disgustato.

Lui, di rimando, sorrise. - Fratello. È un piacere rivederti. - esclamò il Mangiamorte. Era visibilmente dimagrito, la barba gli circondava il volto e gli occhi infossati erano colmi di rabbia e rancore.

\- Non per me. - ribattè Sirius – Vogliamo la cura per Lily. -

\- Lo so. Sapevo che sareste arrivati prima o poi. Lei lo sa? -

\- Qual è Black? Diccelo. - lo incalzò il pozionista, senza fare caso alle sue domande.

\- Una cosa alla volta. - lo bloccò l’uomo – Prima voglio che mi venga accordata la libertà vigilata. -

L’Auror dietro di lui sospirò e sbatté sul tavolo una pergamena firmata da Kingsley.

Era il suo permesso di uscita. Non si poteva più tornare indietro, ora.

\- Molto bene. - sorrise – Per quanto riguarda la cura, avrete bisogno del sangue del Lupo Mannaro che l’ha morsa. -

I due uomini si guardarono allarmati. Li aveva ingannati. Greyback era morto, non esisteva più una cura.

\- Il sangue di Fenrir Greyback? Lui è morto, come…? - chiese Sirius.

\- Non è morto. - affermò il Mangiamorte

\- Lily e Remus l’hanno visto cadere dalla torre. -

\- Si è Smaterializzato. - per la prima volta, i due uomini si ritrovarono a tirare un sospiro di sollievo dopo aver saputo che un Mangiamorte era ancora vivo.

\- Come diavolo ha…? - fece per domandare Sirius.

\- Che importa? La cura è il suo sangue. - concluse l’uomo. Sembrava soddisfatto, come se quella cura fosse stata ideata da lui stesso.

\- Dove si trova? - sbottò Piton, che fino ad allora era rimasto in silenzio.

\- A casa mia. Ovvio. -

\- Portaci da lui. - ordinò Sirius.

Il fratello sorrise compiaciuto. Non sarebbe stato così stupido da portarli nel suo covo. - Appena sarò fuori di qui, la prenderò e ve la porterò. - disse. – Non mi seguirete a casa mia. -

\- Devi darcela subito o Lily potrebbe morire. - esclamò Severus. Adesso era davvero troppo. Aveva già ottenuto la libertà, perché non voleva mantenere la parola?

\- E ve la darò. A suo tempo. -

I due uomini si guardarono.

L’Auror dietro di loro si mosse verso Henrie. Prese le chiavi dalla tasca e lo liberò.

L’uomo si sgranchì i polsi, come se fosse stato ammanettato da troppo tempo.  - A presto, allora. - disse e si Smaterializzò. Le manette lo avevano trattenuto lì grazie ad una magia e appena erano state tolte, _PUF!_ era sparito. Come potevano sapere che non era fuggito? Come potevano essere certi del suo ritorno?

Non c’era altra scelta.

Avrebbero _dovuto_ fidarsi di lui.

 

Lily procedeva a grandi passi verso casa Malfoy. Si era Smaterializzata a circa un chilometro da essa e adesso le toccava farsela a piedi. Ad un tratto la scorse in lontananza, era una villetta in mezzo al verde della foresta inglese. Non era molto grande, ma sembrava accogliente, soprattutto da quando Lucius era stato spedito ad Azkaban e Narcissa era stata più libera di scegliere come meglio credeva.

Quando suonò il campanello, fu proprio la donna ad aprire. Nessun cameriere, nessun elfo. - Lily. - disse sorridendo.

La abbracciò e la invitò ad entrare. La ragazza ricambiò la stretta e rifiutò, dicendo che si era recata lì per avere l’indirizzo della nuova casa di Draco, dato che doveva parlargli.

\- Aspetta. Te lo scrivo. - disse e subito le porse un foglietto con su scritto, con calligrafia elaborata, Spinner’s End numero 18.

 _Spinner’s End? Ma è dove abitava Severus. Solo qualche villetta più lontano dalla sua,_ pensò Lily.

\- Grazie, signora Malfoy. - disse la ragazza.

La donna sorrise. Era sempre stata felice che il figlio avesse dei rapporti con una brava ragazza. La stimava molto e da quando la battaglia si era conclusa si era affezionata molto a lei. - Ciao, Lily. Saluta Severus da parte mia. - la Grifondoro annuì e la donna chiuse la porta.

 

La ragazza entrò nel fitto del bosco, focalizzò Spinner’s End e si Smaterializzò. Una terribile sensazione la invase.

Appena toccò terra, dovette sedersi per riposarsi: due Smaterializzazioni in un giorno erano decisamente troppe per lei, soprattutto in quelle condizioni.

Si avviò verso il numero 18, dove abitava Draco e quando riuscì a trovare la villetta, un po’ malandata, bussò.

Dopo qualche minuto, un ragazzo biondo platino si affacciò dalla piccola porta color verde acido. - Lily? - disse stupito. La ragazza lo guardò. – Come hai avuto il mio indirizzo? - domandò aprendo completamente la porta.

\- Tua madre. - rispose lei, semplicemente.

\- Oh, capisco. Entra. - ribattè e le fece cenno di accomodarsi.

Nonostante fosse più piccola, la casa di Severus era molto più accogliente. Quella di Draco, oltre che essere molto disordinata, era lugubre e scura.

\- Come mai sei qui? - domandò ancora il biondo.

Lei si voltò verso di lui e parlò. - Perché hai detto alla McGranitt, a mio padre, mio zio e Piton che sto morendo? - sbottò.

Il ragazzo la guardò stupito. Abbassò lo sguardo e poi inspirò. - Perché… - cominciò – Pensavo che ti avrebbero convinto. -

\- Nessuno mi farà cambiare idea. Lo sai. -

\- Pensavo che se te lo avesse chiesto lei, avresti cambiato idea. -

\- Non è così. E adesso, grazie a te, lo sanno anche Remus, Severus e Sirius. - disse, sempre più furiosa.

\- Volevo che ti convincessero. Era loro diritto saperlo. - ribattè lui.

\- Non sono affari tuoi, Draco! - strillò la ragazza. Non era mai stata così furiosa in vita sua.

\- E invece sì! - ribattè lui avvicinandosi – Sono tuo amico, mi preoccupo per te! -

\- Non dovresti. - disse lei scuotendo la testa.

Lui fece lo stesso. - Ma non capisci che non ti meriti tutto questo? Dopo tutto ciò che hai passato, ti meriti di essere felice. - spiegò, tentando di giustificarsi.

\- Non sono affari tuoi, Draco. Lo vuoi capire? - esclamò ancora.

\- Sì, invece. -

\- È la _mia_ vita. Non la tua! -

\- Ma non capisci che ci ucciderai tutti così? Non pensi a tuo padre?! Ha già perso Tonks! E ora perderà anche te! -

\- Lui ce la farà. Ha Sirius, James e tutti gli altri. - spiegò lei, anche se non era molto convinta della sua argomentazione. – Ma non lascerò che Black torni libero! -

\- Ma che ti prende? Stai facendo un’idiozia! Non te ne rendi conto?! -

\- È una mia scelta! E non cambierò idea! - si impuntò. Perché nessuno la capiva? - Sono stanca di soffrire e di far soffrire gli altri per colpa mia. Ogni anno a Natale, mi sento morire. Ogni volta che faccio visita alla tomba di mia madre, mi sento morire senza di lei. Ad ogni luna piena, sto sempre peggio… e ricordando tutte le persone che sono morte la notte della battaglia, io... Forse voglio che tutto questo finisca. Non voglio soffrire più. Non voglio ricordare tutto quello che mi è successo. - disse.

\- Così getti via il sacrificio che tua madre e tanti altri hanno fatto. Volevano vederci vivere, volevano che andassimo avanti, nonostante tutto. -

\- A che prezzo stiamo andando avanti? A che prezzo dovrò andare avanti io? Lascerò che Black uccida altre persone per salvare me stessa? -

\- Tu non meriti questo! - ripeté il Serpeverde.

\- Non è questo il punto! -

\- Sì, invece! -

\- Non è giusto che altri muoiano per il mio egoismo! - ribatté Lily. La conversazione non aveva alcun senso.

\- Egoismo? Non è egoismo Lily! -

\- Invece sì. E comunque, sono stufa. Non avete il diritto di costringermi, né tu, né mio padre o Severus, o Sirius. Nessuno di voi! Non cambierò idea. - e si voltò.

Stava per uscire, quando la voce di Draco la bloccò. - Non puoi… - sussurrò lui.

\- Draco, ti prego. - lo implorò.

Lui sembrò non ascoltarla. - Non voglio che tu muoia. -

\- Draco, ascolta. È una mia scelta. Come amico devi rispettarla. Perché ti comporti così? - esclamò. Non aveva mai fatto così da quando lo aveva incontrato. Aveva sempre rispettato le sue opinioni e le sue scelte. Cos’era cambiato?

\- Tu non capisci. - si giustificò.

\- Cosa non capisco? – vedendo che non accennava a parlare, lo incalzò - Rispondimi! Perché ti comporti così? - insistette.

Lui fece una pausa e poi esplose. - Perché io ti amo, Lily! - sembrava che avesse trattenuto quelle parole da troppo tempo.

Lily si fermò. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo si bloccò. Non riusciva a muoversi.

 _Cosa? Lui… mi… ama?_ pensò. Poi prese coraggio. Doveva capire. Doveva sapere da quanto… Perché non glielo aveva detto... Perché lei... - Draco… - cominciò, ma lui la interruppe.

\- Ti amo, Lily. - ripeté ancora.

\- Da quanto tempo? – domandò la ragazza.

\- Da quando ti ho baciata la prima volta. Da quando mi avevi promesso che mi avresti aiutato perché anche tu avevi il Marchio Nero. - spiegò.

Lei scosse il capo. - Ma allora… quando io ti ho lasciato… tu… - non riusciva a parlare. Perché non glielo aveva detto prima?

\- Già. -

\- Perché… perché non me lo hai detto? - domandò senza fiato come se avesse corso per chilometri e chilometri.

Lui accennò un sorriso. - Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? - domandò di rimando.

Lei ci pensò. _No._ _Probabilmente no,_ si rispose.

\- E poi volevo che fossi felice. Con George. - spiegò.

 _Come può dire questo? Mi ama così tanto da volermi vedere felice, anche con un altro?_ \- Draco, io… se avessi saputo, non avrei mai… - tentò di scusarsi.

\- Non importa. Va bene così. Sono felice per te. Voglio solo il tuo bene. - concluse.

La ragazza non sapeva che fare. - Mi dispiace. - fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

E poi uscì.

Corse per quasi tutta Spinner’s End. Le lacrime scendevano lungo il suo viso e non riusciva a fermarle. Come aveva potuto essere così cieca? Come aveva potuto fare questo al suo migliore amico?

Forse, il suo rapporto con lui era totalmente distrutto, adesso. Se solo se ne fosse accorta prima.

_Draco è innamorato di me. Perché non me lo ha detto? Cosa devo fare?_

Era tormentata dal dubbio.

Le parole del ragazzo le rimbombavano nella mente. Tornavano, ancora e ancora.

Passò tutta la giornata nel parco di Spinner’s End, dove, anni prima, si era rifugiata a piangere dopo aver appreso che Silente non aveva fatto nulla per proteggere lei e sua madre.

Si sedette tra le radici del pino, dove la neve non era caduta. Alcuni bambini giocavano a palle di neve, colpendosi e schivando quelle degli amici.

Lei li osservava. Era invidiosa. Anche lei avrebbe voluto tornare a quell’età. Tornare all’innocenza più pura. Ai momenti felici. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per farlo.

Un pensiero le si formò nella mente. Forse utilizzando la Giratempo di Silente avrebbe potuto tornare indietro e cambiare il passato. Fare in modo che tutto nella sua vita fosse più “normale” e che andasse tutto per il verso giusto. Subito allontanò quell’idea.

 _Non pensarci neanche Lily,_ si rimproverò, _non potresti fare una cosa del genere. Cose terribili accadono a coloro che si intromettono nel tempo. Ricordalo,_ si disse.

Si Smaterializzò a casa, che erano ormai le otto di sera.

Aveva passato tutta la giornata al parco.

Non le era importato del freddo, del vento e della neve.

Aveva bisogno di pensare. Pensare e basta.


	30. Come potrò perdonarvi?

Quando Lily aprì la porta della casa a Grimmauld Place, il calore la invase. Teddy le corse incontro ancora prima che potesse togliersi la giacca.

\- Li! - lei lo sollevò tra le braccia e gli stampò un bacio sulle guance paffute.

\- Ciao, Teddy. - lo salutò.

Lui ricambiò il bacio e tornò in cucina, correndo.

Una volta cambiata, anche la ragazza raggiunse gli uomini. Li salutò e loro l’accolsero con un sorriso.

Strano, pensò lei, ma non ci fece molto caso.

L’unico ad essere visibilmente turbato era suo padre. Lily immaginò fosse per la faccenda della cura. Il suo sorriso era visibilmente falso, tanto che la sua espressione si tramutò subito in una smorfia triste.

\- Lils, dove sei stata? - domandò Severus.

\- Da Draco. - rispose lei, mettendosi ai fornelli.

Voleva distrarsi, non pensare a tutto ciò che le aveva detto Draco. Non pensare al fatto che avesse giocato con i suoi sentimenti, anche se era stato per proteggerlo, fingendosi innamorata di lui e probabilmente facendolo soffrire immensamente quando gli aveva confessato che non era così.

\- Va tutto bene? - domandò suo padre, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

Come faceva? Come faceva suo padre a capire, ogni volta, che qualcosa era andato storto?

\- Sì, perché? - mentì lei.

\- Non lo so. Mi sembrava fossi turbata. - spiegò e poi tornò a guardare il registro delle presenze alle sue lezioni di Difesa.

Piton aveva ripreso la cattedra di pozioni, dato che Lumacorno era andato in pensione, così lui aveva ottenuto quella di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure dato che il lavoro al Ministero non gli permetteva di passare abbastanza tempo con Teddy.

Il pozionista era affezionato alla sua cattedra, le pozioni erano la cosa in cui riusciva meglio, perciò non gli era dispiaciuto cedere la cattedra di Difesa.

 

Finita la cena, Lily si sedette sul divano, accanto a Severus e Sirius.

Il padrino le strinse la mano e lei ricambiò la stretta. Anche lui aveva capito, così lei poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

Forse aveva bisogno di sostegno. E il modo migliore per ottenerlo, sarebbe stato parlarne con qualcuno.

Magari con Hermione.

O con Ginny.

Con George era escluso.

E lo stesso con Harry e Ron.

Forse con zia Lily, ma era così amica di Narcissa che avrebbe potuto farselo scappare con lei e non era il caso che tutti sapessero della discussione tra lei e Draco.

Ovviamente, suo padre, suo zio e Severus erano esclusi nella maniera più assoluta.

No. Se la sarebbe dovuta sbrigare da sola, anche questa volta.

 

Quando fu l’ora di andare a letto, le parole di Draco continuavano a tormentarla.

Come poteva Draco non capire? Aveva messo in discussione tutte le sue certezze.

Aveva sempre considerato Draco come un buon amico, anche quando stavano insieme era stato per riuscire a salvare Harry. Non si era nemmeno accorta di aver procurato tutta questa sofferenza al suo migliore amico.

Provava qualcosa anche lei? O per lui era davvero solo un amico?

Ogni cosa, anche il suo rapporto con George, sarebbe stata diversa d’ora in poi.

Avrebbe dovuto parlargliene? Oppure avrebbe dovuto semplicemente fare finta di niente e allontanarsi da Draco?

Scelta ardua, Lily. Scelta ardua.

Un pensiero si impossessò di lei.

Tra poco probabilmente morirò, si disse. Meno persone sapranno di questa cosa, meno si soffrirà.

Quando non ci sarò più, questi problemi scompariranno.

Era vero, avrebbe dovuto tenerlo nascosto il più possibile. E poi, era una cosa tra lei e Draco. Non era costretta a parlarne con qualcuno.

Con questi pensieri, Lily cadde in un sonno profondo.

 

Il rumore della sveglia costrinse Lily ad alzarsi dal letto. Guardò il calendario appeso al muro. 31 gennaio. 07.05 del mattino.

La neve non si era ancora sciolta, e sembrava che le nuvole si preparassero a lasciare che ne cadesse ancora un bel po’. Il colore bianco che aveva assunto il paesaggio per vari mesi, era stato sostituito dal colore grigiastro della neve sporca ai lati delle strade. Tutto era tranquillo per le vie di Grimmauld Place. Alcune persone passeggiavano o comminavano velocemente per non fare tardi al lavoro, ma per il resto, la quiete avvolgeva ogni cosa.

La ragazza si alzò dal letto molto lentamente. I sintomi della sua “malattia” si facevano sentire sempre più. Aveva le gambe pesanti, era sempre più stanca, e poteva giurare di non vederci bene come una volta dall’occhio sinistro.

Si trascinò fino al piano di sotto e si sedette al tavolo della cucina. Suo padre era tornato a scuola e con lui anche Severus. Sarebbero tornati nel fine settimana. Gli unici rimasti in casa, erano Sirius e Teddy ed entrambi erano ancora a letto.

Osservò per un po’ la casa vuota e silenziosa.

Le sarebbe mancata.

Ogni cosa le sarebbe mancata…

I pomeriggi con Teddy, le risate con Sirius, gli abbracci di Severus, le coccole di suo padre.

Chiuse gli occhi, tentando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime e, in quel momento, sentì bussare alla porta.

Si alzò dalla sedia e attraversò il corridoio ancora buio, con passo lento. Quando aprì la porta rimase a bocca aperta.

\- Ciao, Lily. - disse il ragazzo biondo che stava di fronte a lei.

Non lo vedeva da quasi due settimane. Non era cambiato di una virgola, l’unica differenza era che un leggero strato di barba aveva circondato la sua bocca e si faceva strada fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.

\- Draco. - disse lei, senza ricambiare il saluto, dopotutto, era ancora arrabbiata con lui.

\- Ti ho svegliata? - domandò lui dolcemente, vedendo che era ancora in pigiama.

\- No. Perché sei qui? - domandò un po’ troppo brusca. Subito se ne pentì, dato che forse non era tutta colpa di Draco. Lei non si era mai accorta di niente. Come era stato possibile? Aveva passato con lui mesi e mesi della sua vita. Credeva di conoscerlo e invece si sbagliava.

\- Devo parlarti. - spiegò lui.

Lei gli fece cenno di entrare.

Il biondo posò la giacca all’appendiabiti e la seguì nel piccolo salotto. Si sedettero sul divano, uno di fronte all’altra e Lily aspettò che Draco cominciasse a parlare.

Lui si schiarì la voce e inspirò. - Stai bene? - chiese timido – Hai ancora avuto dei… sintomi? –

Lei scosse la testa e lui di rimando annuì. Fece una pausa e poi riprese.

\- Ascolta, mi dispiace per l’altro giorno. - si scusò. Lei continuò ad osservarlo senza parlare, così lui continuò – Quello che ti ho detto… Non avrei dovuto… Fa’ come se non ci fossimo mai parlati, d’accordo? - concluse.

Lily squadrò attentamente il suo volto. Era sincero? Davvero voleva che dimenticasse? Dopo tutto ciò che le aveva detto, adesso voleva, semplicemente, dimenticare?

\- Quindi… era tutto falso? - azzardò lei.

Lui sollevò di scatto la testa e la scosse violentemente, avvicinandosi sempre di più all’amica. Presa la mano della ragazza tra le sue. - No. No, Lily. Era tutto vero. - si affrettò a dire.

\- Allora perché vuoi che dimentichi? -

\- Perché tu ami George. Non voglio metterti in difficoltà. - spiegò lui.

\- Che ne sai? - sbottò lei. Davvero sono così prevedibile? E se io non amassi più George?

Draco la guardò con aria interrogativa. Cosa intendeva dire?

\- Se ora ti dicessi che anche tu mi piaci? Che anche io ti amo? - continuò. Lily sapeva, in cuor suo, che Draco la voleva con sé. E adesso l’avrebbe smascherato.

\- Non è vero. - ribattè lui, senza tradire alcuna emozione.

\- Che ne sai? -

\- Ti conosco. - rispose ancora lapidario. Lei volse lo sguardo verso la televisione spenta.

\- Se davvero vuoi che io sia felice con George e vuoi che io dimentichi, perché quel pomeriggio mi hai detto che mi ami? Devo pensare che è tutto falso e che era solo per convincermi a prendere la cura? Volevi far leva sul mio senso di colpa? - domandò la ragazza, andando dritta al punto.

L’amico rifletté per qualche secondo e poi rispose. - Volevo farti cambiare idea, è vero. Ma non avrei mai mentito su ciò che provo per te. –

Lily si sentì mancare. Lei lo aveva fatto. Aveva mentito sui suoi sentimenti per Draco, facendolo soffrire. Chissà cosa aveva provato, come si era sentito, quando lei gli aveva rivelato che era tutto per mantenere la copertura.

\- Avresti dovuto dirmelo prima. - sbottò, tentando di far leva su qualcos’altro.

\- Perché? -

\- Avrei evitato di farti soffrire. Credevo fosse una cotta passeggera. Non immaginavo che… -

\- Non importa. - la interruppe il biondo.

\- Davvero? - domandò lei. Sapeva che non era così. Sapeva che gli importava.

\- Voglio solo che tu sia felice. -

\- Ma come puoi dire questo?! - sbottò ancora la ragazza. Adesso stava davvero perdendo la pazienza.

\- È quello che penso. –

Ma come poteva dirle una cosa del genere? Lily non sapeva perché, ma stava soffrendo come non mai. Le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il volto e le appannarono la vista. Si alzò dal divano e raggiunse il tavolo. Vi si appoggiò e singhiozzò silenziosamente.

Lui non si mosse, sapendo che se avesse tentando di consolarla, avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

\- Va bene. - concluse rassegnata, a quel punto sentì Draco camminare verso di lei. – Abbiamo finito? - domandò, come se fosse uno dei suoi interrogatori.

\- No, ero venuto per dirti un’altra cosa. - ora era dietro di lei; si schiarì la voce – Me ne sto andando. –

Lei si voltò di scatto e vide che l’amico era a pochi centimetri da lei. - Cosa? - chiese in un sussurro.

\- Ho capito che è meglio che mi allontani il più possibile da te e da tutto questo. - spiegò il ragazzo.

\- Non devi andartene per causa mia. Io morirò. Senza di me potrai ricominciare. - gli fece notare. Era la realtà, una volta morta, tutto sarebbe stato diverso.

\- No. – insistette lui - Voglio andare via. Non c’è più niente per me, qui. –

Lily capì, che non avrebbe dovuto insistere, non l’avrebbe costretto, non come lui aveva fatto per la cura. - E quando parti? -

\- Oggi. - disse sbrigativo.

Lei riprese a singhiozzare. Così presto?

Lui le asciugò le lacrime e le accarezzò la guancia. I loro occhi si incontrarono, forse, per l’ultima volta. Lily non resse lo sguardo del biondo, così lo abbassò. Se ne andava a causa sua. Era tutta colpa sua.

\- Ma prima, se posso, vorrei fare una cosa. - disse.

Lei tornò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa.

Prima che potesse ribellarsi o anche solo muoversi, lui prese il suo volto tra le mani e la baciò.

Lily rimase spiazzata, senza pensarci due volte lo scansò e si allontanò da lui.

Draco senza dire un’altra parola si Smaterializzò senza nemmeno salutarla.

Lei si bloccò, reggendosi al tavolo, riflettendo su ciò che era appena successo. Quel bacio.

Quel maledetto, bacio. Perché l’aveva fatto?

Aveva reso tutto ancora più difficile.

Le gambe le cedettero e la ragazza cadde in ginocchio.

Si resse la testa, i pensieri si accavallavano creando confusione nella sua mente. Non riusciva neanche a pensare.

Ma che cosa era preso a quel ragazzo?

Come aveva potuto farle questo e andarsene senza dare una vera e propria spiegazione?

Lily singhiozzò ancora.

Lacrime silenziose scendevano copiose lungo le sue guance.

Ormai erano le 8 passate, perciò tentò di ricomporsi, prima o poi Sirius e Teddy si sarebbero svegliati.

 

Una settimana dopo, un freddo sabato pomeriggio, la tranquillità della famiglia venne disturbata dall’arrivo di un uomo.

Questo si Materializzò con un sonoro _TAC!_ nel salotto della casa di Grimmauld Place.

Erano tutti nei loro studi, solo Lily e Teddy erano nel salotto e stavano giocando con i cubetti. Proprio come l’ultima volta.

Lily, spaventata da quell’improvviso rumore, si voltò e lo vide. Senza perdere tempo si alzò, prese la bacchetta e gliela punto contro.

\- Cosa vuoi Henrie? – ringhiò. Cosa fa lì? Avrebbe dovuto essere ad Azkaban. Come aveva fatto a fuggire? – Come hai fatto a…? – si interruppe. Lui ghignò, beffardo, così la giovane proseguì. – Vattene, prima che ti schianti! – lo minacciò vedendo che stava avanzando verso di lei.

Lui alzò le mani in segno di resa e sorrise amichevolmente. – Calma, Marion. – disse con voce melliflua. – Vengo in pace. –

Quando la ragazza lo sentì pronunciare il nome della madre, dalla quale lo aveva ereditato, dovette stringere i denti e tentare di non Cruciarlo. Nessuno la chiamava così. E lui non era la persona adatta a farlo, soprattutto dato che aveva commissionato l’assassino di sua madre.

\- Che cosa vuoi? - domandò ancora stringendo più forte la bacchetta e facendo segno al fratello di rimanere sdraiato sul pavimento.

Lui, senza aggiungere altro, le mostrò una boccetta con, all’interno, un fluido rosso.

Lei la osservò senza capire. Ma dov’erano suo padre, suo zio e Severus? In cuor suo sperava che arrivassero presto. Non avrebbe resistito e non avrebbe potuto reggere un combattimento. Non ci vedeva nemmeno bene, come poteva combattere contro un Mangiamorte? Era troppo debole, non aveva i riflessi per tenere a bada Harry. – Che cos’è? – domandò. Doveva guadagnare tempo, doveva fare in modo di trattenerlo.

\- Come, non lo sai? - chiese lui, con finto stupore.

Lei scosse il capo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Teddy, intanto, si era coricato vicino al divano, in modo da rimanere nascosto e stava guardando la sorella spaventato.

\- È la cura. - ribattè lui, semplicemente.

\- Cosa? - sbottò lei, stupita, con un filo di voce.

In quel momento, Remus, Sirius e Severus fecero la loro entrata. Si bloccarono sulla porta del salotto e puntarono lo sguardo su Henrie.

\- Henrie. - lo salutò Sirius con disprezzo. Non sembrava per niente stupito di vederlo lì.

\- Fratello. - disse il Mangiamorte. – Come stai? Ti vedo in gran forma. – sorrise. – Remus. Severus. – salutò. – Sarei molto grato se chiedeste a Marion di abbassare la bacchetta. –

Severus gli rivolse uno sguardo truce, poi si volse verso la figlioccia. – Lils, abbassa la bacchetta. – 

Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa. – Sev, ma cosa…? –

\- Abbassala. - le ordinò ancora con voce ferma.

Lei lo fece.

\- Grazie. - disse il Mangiamorte. – Come promesso: la cura. – annunciò sollevando una mano per mostrare la boccetta. Poi la lanciò  al pozionista.

Lui la afferrò e la osservò. – Come facciamo a sapere che funziona davvero? – chiese, sospettoso.

\- Dovrete fidarvi. – affermò. – E comunque, per la cronaca, io mantengo sempre le mie promesse. –

Lily, intanto, osservava la scena stupita.

 _La cura?_ si disse. _Come hanno potuto?_ _Sapevano che non la volevo. Avevano promesso che non si sarebbero immischiati._ La rabbia stava crescendo dentro di lei, pronta ad esplodere.

\- Be’, che altro dire? - si chiese Henrie, poi sorrise. – Grazie dell’aiuto e arrivederci. – concluse e si Smaterializzò prima che qualcuno potesse tentare di fermarlo.

Il silenzio piombò nuovamente sulla casa.

Fu la ragazza a romperlo. – Puoi uscire, Teddy. Se n’è andato. – disse al fratello.

Il bambino si alzò lentamente e la abbracciò. – Stai bene, Li? – chiese spaventato.

\- Sì. Non preoccuparti. – lo rassicurò e poi si inginocchiò per guardarlo meglio negli occhi. – Potresti andare in camere tua? Devo parlare da sola con papà e gli zii. –

Lui annuì e quando se ne fu andato, Lily si voltò verso i tre uomini che la stavano ancora osservando. Insonorizzò la stanza e poi parlò. – Che cosa diavolo significa tutto questo? – chiese furiosa.

\- Tesoro… - cominciò suo zio.

\- Risparmia il fiato Sirius. – lo bloccò lei e lui si zittì. – Non so perché l’avete fatto, ma sapevate benissimo che non volevo. –

Suo padre era stupito quanto lei. Non sapeva nulla. Credeva che anche loro si fossero rassegnati e invece… non poté fare a meno di ringraziarli mentalmente per aver preso la cura. Sapeva che sua figlia non voleva essere aiutata, se avesse comportato la scarcerazione di Henrie, ma in quel momento non gli importava. L’unica cosa importante era che avrebbero salvato sua figlia, che lei non sarebbe morta.

\- Lils… - disse il padrino.

Lei lo interruppe. – Non chiamarmi così. –

Lui sospirò.

\- Perché? - chiese la Grifondoro, indicando l’ampolla. – Perché l’avete fatto? –

Piton sollevò un sopracciglio. – Non vogliamo che tu muoia, mi sembra ovvio. –

\- Io non la voglio. – sillabò la giovane. – Vi avevo detto chiaramente che non volevo quella maledetta cura. Adesso spiegatemi quale parte di questa affermazione, non vi era chiara, esattamente. –

Sirius avanzò. – Adesso che Henrie è libero, il minimo che tu possa fare è prenderla. –

Lily sgranò gli occhi. – È libero a causa vostra! –

\- Volevamo salvarti. – replicò Black.

\- Non voglio essere salvata! - esclamò lei, più furiosa che mai. – L’ho già detto a Draco e anche alla McGranitt. _Non voglio essere salvata!_ Sono stufa di soffrire a causa di Henrie, di soffrire per la morte di mia madre, di Dora, di Fred… Non voglio più stare male. – ripeté ancora.

Suo padre, intanto, stava osservando la discussione senza parlare, consapevole che quel gesto sarebbe costato caro a tutti. Lily non li avrebbe mai perdonati.

Sirius esplose. – Non dire stupidaggini! – esclamò. – Chiunque vorrebbe vivere. –

\- A che prezzo? – chiese Lily. – Sapete quante persone ucciderà Henrie ora che è libero? – scosse il capo. – E sarà tutta colpa vostra, spero che ne siate consapevoli. – sapeva che si sarebbe pentita di tutto ciò che stava dicendo, ma in quel momento la rabbia stava offuscando la sua capacità di discernere.

\- Lo fermeremo. – affermò Sirius. – Non siamo costretti a rispettare l’accordo. –

Lei scosse il capo. – Come fate a non capire? –

A quel punto, intervenne Remus. – Lily, ti prego. –

La figlia lo interruppe, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, il volto pallido e segnato dalla stanchezza. – Credevo che avresti rispettato la mia scelta. Credevo che almeno tu tra tutti, avresti capito. – disse con voce rotta, tra le lacrime. – Tu sai quanto ho sofferto e quanto sto soffrendo. Pensavo che avresti capito! –

Remus abbassò lo sguardo, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando.

\- Come puoi voler rinunciare alla tua vita? – sbottò Sirius. – Come puoi voler morire? Non pensi ai tuoi amici? A George? A _noi?_ – domandò.

Lily scosse il capo. – E voi avete pensato a me? – ribatté – L’idea che io volessi morire non vi ha mai sfiorato? L’idea che fossi stufa di soffrire e che avrei voluto che tutto finisse, non vi è mai balenata nella mente? – domandò, disperata. Perché era quella la verità. Aveva già sofferto così tanto, che l’idea che la morte potesse porre fine alle sue sofferenze, era quasi confortante. – Da quando Greyback ha ucciso mia madre, la mia vita è stata un inferno! Sono stata torturata, sballottata tra un tutore e l’altro, abbandonata e lasciata sola. Ho dovuto fingermi una Mangiamorte e lavorare per Voldemort facendo finta che mi piacesse, ho dovuto uccidere, torturare e assistere ad ogni sorta di crimine senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo! Ho visto morire persone innocenti, amici e persone a cui volevo bene. – singhiozzò. – Da quando questa storia è cominciata, sono morta lentamente ogni giorno. Sono distrutta. E la morte sarebbe una consolazione. – concluse, liberandosi finalmente dal peso che la tormentava da tempo, ormai.

Per un momento nessun parlò. Quelle parole erano così cariche di dolore e disperazione, che colpirono tutti in pieno petto come una maledizione Cruciatus. Erano dolorose e soprattutto vere. Perché Lily pensava davvero quello che aveva detto, glielo avevano letto negli occhi.

Alla fine a parlare fu il padrino. – La prenderai. –

\- No. - ribattè lei, ferma.

\- Ho promesso a tua madre che ti avrei protetta. – insistette. – La prenderai. È inutile continuare a discutere. –

Lily scosse il capo. – Non mi importa di quella stupida promessa, Severus. – replicò. – Mia madre è morta e quel giorno sarei dovuta morire anch’io. Almeno nessuno si sarebbe fatto male e io avrei evitato di soffrire. –

Sirius deglutì a vuoto e parlò, costringendosi a mantenere la voce ferma. – La prenderai. –

\- Allora dovrete costringermi. – sibilò la giovane. – Ma sappiate che se lo farete non vi perdonerò mai. Mi perderete per sempre. – li avvertì.

\- Non importa. – ribatté suo zio. – Meglio perderti ma saperti viva, piuttosto che dover seppellire il tuo cadavere. – concluse e lanciò uno sguardo a Severus. Prima che lei se ne accorgesse, si era già spostato dietro di lei. La prese per le braccia per tenerla ferma e la strinse contro di sé per impedirle di allontanarsi.

\- Lasciami andare, Sirius. – singhiozzò la giovane, senza forze e incapace di ribellarsi.

Lui scosse il capo. – No, tesoro, mi dispiace. – con un colpo di bacchetta la addormentò e la prese tra le braccia, sollevandola da terra. La adagiò delicatamente sul divano.

\- È sbagliato, lo sapete. - disse Remus avanzando. – Lei non vuole questo e non ci perdonerà mai per non aver rispettato la sua scelta. –

\- Vuoi perderla, Rem? - chiese Sirius.

L’amico scosse la testa. – L’abbiamo già persa. – concluse, sapendo che le parole della figlia erano vere e che non li avrebbe mai perdonata.

Severus intanto era andato a prendere una siringa. Rientrò in salotto e si avvicinò al divano. Aspirò il sangue, scostò la camicetta di Lily all’altezza del cuore. – Somministrargliela in vena è il modo migliore. – spiegò. Quando la siringa fu colma del sangue di Greyback, il padrino la iniettò nel cuore della ragazza.

 

Quando Lily si svegliò, si accorse di stare molto meglio. Si sentiva rinvigorita. I muscoli non le dolevano più, la vista era tornata normale e il tremore che costantemente invadeva il suo corpo si era fermato. La cura aveva fatto effetto.

Volse il capo. Accanto al materasso c’erano suo zio, suo padre e Severus.

Quando la videro svegliarsi, si misero a sedere più composti sulle sedie.

\- Come ti senti? - le domandò il padrino.

Lei non rispose. L’unica cosa che fece fu guardarli tutti e tre negli occhi. Si mise a sedere lentamente, portandosi una mano alla fronte, quando un leggero capogiro la colse.

\- Tesoro? - la chiamò suo padre, prendendole la mano.

Lei la ritrasse.

\- Non fare così, Lils. - intervenne il padrino.

A quel punto la ragazza parlò. – Che dovrei fare, Severus? Che cosa. Dovrei. Fare? – sillabò.

Tutti e tre abbassarono lo sguardo.

\- Dov’è Teddy? – domandò Lily.

Il padre sospirò. – Da Dromeda. –

\- Bene. - disse lei alzandosi dal letto e poggiando i piedi sul freddo pavimento in legno. Osservò il calendario appeso alla parete di fronte a lei. 9 febbraio. Aveva dormito per un giorno intero.

\- Ti aiuto. - le disse suo zio, avvicinandosi.

\- Non toccarmi. - ribattè lei scostandosi prima che la toccasse.

\- Perché fai così? - le domandò.

 _Hai sbagliato domanda Sirius_ , pensò lei – Come puoi chiedermelo? – domandò. – Sai bene il perché. Lo sapete tutti. –

\- Ti abbiamo salvato la vita! - ribattè lui. – Dovresti esserci grata. –

Lily sollevò le sopracciglia. – Allora dovrei ringraziarvi per non aver rispettato la mia scelta ignorando totalmente la mia opinione al riguardo. – concluse annuendo. – Grazie tante. –

\- L’abbiamo fatto per te. – intervenne suo padre, nonostante non avesse avuto nessun ruolo in quella decisione. Non era a conoscenza del fatto che Sirius e Severus avessero trattato con Henrie, né sapeva che avrebbero voluto somministrarle la cura. – Per non lasciarti morire. –

Lily sospirò, esasperata. – Senza considerarmi minimamente. –

\- Lils… - la implorò il padrino.

La Grifondoro scosse il capo. – Basta, Severus. _Basta._ – fu quasi una preghiera. – Perché non riuscite a capire? – chiese con voce rotta.

\- Ti prego. – continuò il Serpeverde. – Abbiamo sbagliato, è vero, ma l’abbiamo fatto per te. Ti vogliamo bene e se fossi morta non ce lo saremo mai perdonati. – sentire il padrino pronunciare quelle parole in un altro contesto l’avrebbe fatta commuovere, ma ora…

\- Come potrò perdonarvi? – chiese. – Come potrò farlo, sapendo che per voi la mia opinione conta così poco? – quando le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare dai suoi occhi, se ne andò sbattendo la porta.


	31. Black is back

La sveglia costrinse Lily ad alzarsi dal letto, anche se controvoglia.

Dopo aver preso, o meglio, essere stata costretta a prendere la cura stava meglio, era vero, ma si sarebbe fatta volentieri altre due o tre ore di sonno, soprattutto considerando che non avrebbe voluto vedere suo padre, suo zio, né tantomeno Severus.

Si alzò dal letto e si vestì. Jeans blu attillati, t-shirt, felpa e i suoi fedeli stivali neri. Era il 15 febbraio, ma la neve continuava a cadere imperterrita e chissà quando si sarebbe sciolta.

Prese la bacchetta e la borsa e scese al piano inferiore. Avrebbe dovuto andare a prendere Teddy e poi passare al Ministero per firmare alcune pratiche, perciò scese a fare colazione.

Era lunedì e a casa c’era solo Sirius.

Suo padre e Severus erano tornati ad Hogwarts la sera prima. Le lezioni li impegnavano davvero tanto e questo, secondo lei, era un bene. Non aveva voglia di intrattenere una conversazione con loro, perciò più lontani stavano, meglio era per lei.

Suo zio era già in cucina e quando lei entrò, la salutò con un sorriso.

\- Ciao, Lily. -

Lei non ricambiò. Non si parlavano da giorni, ormai. Quello che le avevano fatto, a suo parere, era davvero orribile. Avevano ignorato la sua opinione, avevano liberato un pericoloso assassino e quel che peggio sostenevano che lei avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e ricominciare a vivere.

Finì la sua tazza di latte e cereali e poi diede una sistemata alla cucina. Lavò i piatti e li risistemò nella credenza. Una volta finito entrò in salotto e si affacciò alla finestra. Il cielo plumbeo rendeva ogni cosa smorta e triste. Alcune persone stavano passeggiando, coperte dai loro cappotti e dai loro ombrelli, tentando di camminare velocemente per entrare il prima possibile in un posto caldo.

A Lily non era mai dispiaciuto l’inverno: meglio avere freddo che avere caldo, soleva dire spesso a sua madre, che invece sosteneva il contrario.

Alle 9 si preparò per uscire. Si mise la giacca, la sciarpa e il cappello e uscì senza salutare o far sapere a suo zio dove fosse diretta.

 

Raggiunto un vicolo tranquillo, si Smaterializzò davanti alla casa dei Tonks e bussò alla porta. Il freddo invernale le pungeva il viso e sperò che Andromeda si sbrigasse ad aprire prima che si congelasse sulla soglia. Rimase in attesa ascoltando i rumori del quartiere Babbano in cui i Tonks si erano trasferiti dopo il loro matrimonio.

La porta, dopo qualche minuto, si aprì. – Ciao, Lily. – la salutò con un sorriso e un bacio sulla guancia. – Entra, prima di congelarti. – e si scostò per lasciarla passare.

\- Ciao, Dromeda. – domandò la ragazza. – Come stai? –

\- Bene, grazie. – replicò, poi le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – Vedo che anche tu stai meglio. – constatò, osservandola. Probabilmente Remus le aveva raccontato tutto.

\- Già. - ripensando al perché stava meglio, un moto di rabbia la travolse.

\- Ne sono felice. – aggiunse la signora Tonks. – Vieni, ti offro una tazza di tè per riscaldarti. – la guidò verso il salotto. – Teddy sta giocando in salotto. Accomodati. - le fece segno di entrare e si diresse verso la cucina.

\- Grazie. - disse lei ed entrò. Seduta sul divano, intenta ad osservare il bambino dai capelli azzurri che giocava con i cubetti, c’era Narcissa Malfoy.

Quando la vide si alzò dal divano e le andò incontro. La abbracciò e la salutò. – Ciao, Lily. – disse. – Sono felice di vedere che stai meglio. –

\- Grazie, signora Malfoy. – replicò. Lily credette che fosse lì perché Draco se n’era andato e avesse bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e probabilmente la sorella era l’unica persona in grado di tirarla su di morale.

\- Ciao, Li! - esclamò Teddy, vedendola.

\- Ciao, Teddy. -

\- Dobbiamo andare via? – chiese lui con aria triste.

\- No, rimaniamo ancora un po’. - lo rassicurò sorridendo. – Continua a giocare. – concluse. Poi si sedette accanto a Narcissa e aspettò il ritorno di Andromeda.

\- Hai notizie di Draco? - domandò la donna, rompendo il silenzio.

Lily scosse il capo. Avrebbe tanto voluto averne, ma lui non si faceva sentire da un po’ e lei, nonostante l’avesse cercato in lungo e in largo non era riuscita a rintracciarlo. – Mi dispiace tanto, signora Malfoy. – ribattè lei. – Ho tentato di fermarlo, ma non ha voluto ascoltarmi. –

\- È un ragazzo testardo. Nessuno ci sarebbe riuscito. – la rassicurò, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

Andromeda sembrava essersi persa nei meandri della cucina. Da più di dieci minuti stava trafficando con tazzine e piattini e sembrava non voler tornare ancora per un po’.

\- Come sta? - domandò Lily, rompendo ancora una volta il silenzio.

La donna scosse il capo quasi impercettibilmente.

\- Proverò a rintracciare Draco. – tentò di rassicurarla. – Chiederò ai miei amici di darmi una mano. –

\- Non so se ci riuscirai. – fece notare. – So che hai già fatto il possibile. –

\- Posso riprovarci. – insistette. – So che le manca e lei è sempre stata così gentile con me, soprattutto durante la Guerra. Draco mi ha detto che mi aveva difesa parecchie volte sia davanti al signor Malfoy, sia davanti al Signore Oscuro. – sospirò.

\- Sei una brava ragazza, Lily. Era il minimo che potessi fare per ringraziarti per aver fatto cambiare idea a Draco. – affermò. – Quando hanno arrestato Lucius è stato un sollievo. Era sempre stato poco socievole e gentile, ma nell’ultimo periodo era diventato irascibile e violento. – sospirò. – Però credevo che dopo la Guerra sarebbe finita, che avrei finalmente avuto un po’ di pace. Invece ora che Draco se n’è andato… – la frase rimase in sospeso e la donna abbassò lo sguardo.

\- So cosa significa sentirsi soli. – affermò la Grifondoro. Anche lei si sentiva sola, nonostante a casa sua fossero in cinque, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo.

– Quando ha voglia di un po’ di compagnia, può sempre fare un salto a Grimmauld Place e venire a trovarmi. – propose.

Narcissa sollevò velocemente lo sguardo e annuì ancora. – Grazie, Lily. – sorrise debolmente. – Chiamami Narcissa. Non sono più la signora Malfoy. –

In quel momento, Andromeda rientrò in salotto con un vassoio colmo di tazzine e biscotti. Servì il tè alla sorella e alla ragazza e poi prese posto accanto a loro sul divano.

Teddy, intanto, continuava a giocare senza far caso ai discorsi delle donne.

Andromeda era molto dispiaciuta per la sorella, ma non era riuscita a rassicurarla. – Sai, anche Dora se n’era andata di casa a vent’anni. – disse sorridendo dolcemente. – A quell’età si fanno molte follie e a volte sono necessarie, Cissy, anche se fanno soffrire i propri genitori. Io ne sono la prova vivente. – le sfuggì una risata leggera. – Ricordi quando dissi a nostra madre che avrei sposato Ted? – chiese prendendole la mano. – Era furiosa, ma non mi importava. Ero giovane, lo amavo e sarei stata disposta a rinunciare alla mia famiglia per lui. Per Draco è lo stesso. Ha trovato la sua strada, ma sono certa che tornerà. Non ti lascerebbe sola. Ha solo bisogno di tempo. –

Lily sorrise al ricordo di Dora. Tentò di trattenere le lacrime. _Oh, Dora. Vorrei che fossi qui,_ pensò. Lei avrebbe saputo cosa fare, lei le avrebbe dato una mano e le avrebbe fatto da madre, dato che in quel momento ne avrebbe avuto davvero bisogno.

\- Forse Draco tornerà prima che ve ne accorgiate. – continuò la signora Tonks.

Narcissa annuì mestamente e poggiò la tazzina sul tavolino da caffè.

 _Non credo che tornerà tanto presto,_ pensò Lily. Su una cosa Narcissa aveva ragione: Draco era testardo come un mulo. Lei, però, avrebbe provato a cercarlo. E una volta che l’avesse trovato l’avrebbe preso a schiaffi per essersene andato e per aver fatto soffrire su madre e la sua migliore amica in quel modo.

Poco dopo, Lily si mise in piedi. – Andiamo, Teddy? –

\- Sì. - disse lui senza obbiettare e raccogliendo i propri cubetti.

Lily sorrise ad Andromeda. – Grazie di tutto, Dromeda. – disse rivolta alla donna.

\- Di nulla. È stato un piacere. – replicò sorridendo e la accompagnò alla porta.

La giovane indossò il suo cappotto e aiutò suo fratello a fare lo stesso.

\- A presto, tesoro. – concluse scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia e accarezzando i capelli del nipote. – Torna presto, Teddy. –

Lui rise. – Sì, nonna. –

\- Salutami Ted. – concluse Lily, prendendo in braccio il fratello. – Ciao, Narcissa. A presto. – salutò e qualche secondo dopo, Lily e il fratello si erano Smaterializzati al Ministero.

\- Perché siamo qui? - domandò il piccolo che sembrava di non risentire più delle Smaterializzazioni.

Lei lo rimise a terra e lo prese per mano. – Devo firmare dei documenti. –

\- Facciamo in fretta, però. -

\- Come mai? - a Teddy era sempre piaciuto seguire la sorella al lavoro.

\- Voglio andare a casa a giocare con i cubetti. - disse. Era davvero affezionato a quei cubetti, Harry forse aveva fatto male a regalarglieli.

 

Lily e Teddy raggiunsero l’ufficio della ragazza e lei vide la grossa pila di documenti che la aspettava sulla scrivania. _Per la barba di Merlino, Kingsley,_ pensò, _adesso che sto meglio la mia mole di lavoro aumenta?_

Disse al fratello di sedersi su una delle sedie e di aspettare. Lui si sedette e cominciò a far dondolare le gambe corte che non arrivavano ancora a terra.

Lily gli porse dei fogli bianchi e dei colori e lui prese a disegnare e colorare.

 

Dopo circa venti minuti, i due uscirono dall’ufficio mano nella mano.

Teddy era visibilmente felice di tornare a casa a giocare con i cubetti e Lily era altrettanto felice di poter tornare a casa per riposarsi un po’. Non era ancora del tutto in forma.

Arrivarono sulla piazza e lì Lily si fermò, distratta da qualcosa. O meglio, da qualcuno.

\- Ciao, Marion. - le disse Henrie. Era davanti a lei e le sorrideva amichevolmente.

\- Cosa fai qui, Henrie? - chiese bruscamente la ragazza.

Teddy, vedendolo si nascose dietro la sorella senza lasciare la sua mano. Ricordava ancora la volta in cui aveva tentato di uccidere Sirius e come Lily avesse reagito l’ultima volta che lui era andato a casa loro. Era colpa sua se sua sorella e suo padre e i suoi zii non si parlavano da un po’.

L’uomo si chinò leggermente e si avvicinò al bambino dai capelli azzurri. – Ciao, Teddy. –

Lui guardò sua sorella e non rispose.

L’uomo alzò un sopracciglio e continuò. – Vengo a firmare. – spiegò. – Sono ai domiciliari, ricordi? – ghignò.

\- Già, _purtroppo_. - si limitò a dire la ragazza.

\- Stai meglio, vedo. - constatò. – Ma a giudicare dalla tua espressione, deduco che la situazione a casa non sia delle migliori. Da quanto non vi parlate, tu e i membri della tua stramba famiglia? –

Lei non rispose.

\- È buona educazione rispondere. – disse lui. – Non te lo hanno insegnato quello schifoso Lupo Mannaro e quella Mezzosangue di tua madre? –

Lily dovette fare un enorme sforzo per trattenersi dall’insultarlo pesantemente o schiantarlo contro una parete. C’era pur sempre Teddy lì con loro. – È buona educazione non importunare le persone. – concluse.

Lui rise. – Come siamo suscettibili, tesoro. – fece notare. – Be’, credo che sia ora che vada. A presto. - la salutò e poi si rivolse a Teddy. – Ciao, piccolo. –

Quando se ne fu andato, Teddy prese per mano sua sorella e la trascinò al centro della piazza, camminando velocemente. – Lui non mi piace. –

Lily rabbrividì. – Neanche a me. – ribattè.

\- Ma allora perché la tua mamma ha sposato lui e non papà? – chiese voltandosi verso di lei con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Lily rimase spiazzata di fronte a quella domanda. _Bella domanda, Teddy._ Si schiarì la voce e sorrise al fratello. – Perché a volte anche i grandi fanno scelte sbagliate e commettono degli errori. E mia mamma credeva che quell’uomo tenesse a lei. – spiegò.

\- Non le voleva bene? –

Lei fece spallucce. – Non proprio. – replicò. – Ma nonostante la mia mamma non abbia sposato papà, lui mi è sempre stato vicino. –

Teddy fece un salto per schivare una crepa nel pavimento. – Perché papà ti ama tanto. – affermò. – Io lo so. –

Lily non poté fare a meno di sorridere. – Davvero? – chiese.

\- Sì. – confermò il piccolo, sollevando lo sguardo su di lei. – Prima piangeva tanto. –

Lo stomaco della Grifondoro si contorse con uno spasmo violento. – Piangeva? –

Teddy annuì. – Sì, quando tu non c’eri piangeva sempre. – spiegò. – Lui pensa che io non lo so, ma io lo sentivo. Stava sempre nella sua camera e piangeva. E nemmeno zio Sirius riusciva a farlo smettere. – poi sorrise. – Ma per fortuna ora stai bene e lui è felice. –

Lily trattenne a stento le lacrime.

\- Possiamo andare a casa, ora? – domandò, riportandola alla realtà. – A giocare con i cubetti. –

\- Sì. – rispose lei. Lo prese in braccio, gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e si Smaterializzarono.

 

La primavera era alle porte. La neve si era finalmente sciolta lasciando il posto ai piccoli boccioli che non vedevano l’ora di diventare meravigliosi fiori. Ogni cosa era più allegra e più calda alla luce primaverile. Tutto tranne Lily.

Quella mattina quando si alzò la prima cosa che fece fu guardare il calendario.

20 Marzo.

Teddy era da Andromeda e in casa c’erano solo lei e Sirius. Ancora non si parlavano, ma la situazione era migliorata: avevano smesso di accapigliarsi per ogni cosa. E dopo le parole di Teddy, il giorno in cui erano andati al Ministero e avevano incontrato Henrie, un mese prima, la ragazza aveva deciso di dare un po’ di tregua almeno a suo padre. Le parole del fratello la tormentavano, ma non era ancora riuscita a rivolgere la parola a Remus per sapere se fossero vere.

Alle 8, la ragazza si Smaterializzò al Ministero senza aspettare suo zio. Raggiunse il suo ufficio e lì cominciò a studiare i fascicoli dei casi che Kingsley le aveva assegnato. La mole di lavoro era aumentata, ma Lily non si lamentava: meglio stare lì che a casa sua.

_TOC, TOC, TOC._

L’insistente bussare alla porta la costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo dalla scrivania. – Avanti. – disse, chiudendo un fascicolo e riponendolo nel primo cassetto.

Harry entrò sorridendole. – Ciao, Lily. – la salutò.

\- Ciao, Harry. – sorrise a sua volta. – Vieni, siediti. –

\- Sommersa dal lavoro, eh? – chiese lui, prendendo posto di fronte alla scrivania.

\- Già. – confermò la cugina. – Kingsley non mi dà pace. –

Risero insieme, come facevano quando erano piccoli.

\- Com’è la situazione a casa tua? - domandò il ragazzo.

Lily sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi quella domanda. – Come sempre. – replicò. – Severus e Remus ad Hogwarts e Sirius al lavoro come me. –

\- Io intendevo un’altra cosa. – replicò il Prescelto. – Avete fatto pace? –

Lily sospirò. – Non ancora. - Aveva sicuramente parlato con suo zio e suo padre e loro gli avevano chiesto di convincerla a perdonarli.

\- Sirius è distrutto e anche Remus. - le disse il ragazzo.

\- Anche io. – ribatté. Il suo orgoglio da Grifondoro aveva sempre la meglio, alla fine. – Per colpa loro Henrie è di nuovo a piede libero. – gli fece notare Come faceva la gente a non capirlo? Perché tutti capivano Remus, Sirius e Severus e non riuscivano a comprendere le sue ragioni? Erano davvero così sbagliate?

\- Lo so, ma tu non avresti fatto lo stesso per loro? Pensaci. – fece notare. – Se Severus fosse stato in punto di morte e avessi dovuto scegliere, cosa avresti fatto? – domandò.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo. _No, Harry,_ pensò, _così non vale. Colpo basso._

\- Tasto dolente? - chiese lui notando la sua esitazione.

\- Forse. – rispose vaga.

Lui riprese. – Perché vuoi molto bene a Severus. Per te è stato un padre ancora prima che lo diventasse Remus. Lo ami e saresti disposta a tutto pur di non perderlo o vederlo soffrire. – le fece notare. – Quindi avresti fatto esattamente la stessa cosa per lui. O per Remus, o per Sirius. O per uno qualunque di noi. –

Lei annuì. Aveva ragione. Suo cugino aveva terribilmente ragione.

\- Lily? - la incalzò lui.

\- Ho capito Harry. – affermò risollevando lo sguardo. – Hai ragione. Prometto che chiederò loro scusa. – lo rassicurò. Aveva ragione. Avrebbe fatto lo stesso per tutti loro, in fondo. Non avrebbe mai rispettato la loro scelta. Voleva loro troppo bene. Come poteva biasimarli? E poi che senso aveva continuare a tenere il broncio? Ormai la frittata era fatta.

\- Bene. – concluse Harry con un sorriso. – Sapevo di avere ragione. – 

Lily rise e si alzò per uscire. Avvolse le spalle del cugino con un braccio e insieme lasciarono l’ufficio. – Harry James Potter, sei la persona più dolce che io conosca. – disse, poi tornò seria. – Grazie. –

Lui le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e raggiunsero la piazza del Ministero dove Hermione e Ron stavano parlando con George.

\- George! - lo salutò Lily.

\- Ciao, tesoro. – ricambiò lui. Poi la abbracciò e le scoccò un bacio sulle labbra. – Come stai? –

\- Bene. – replicò. – Cosa fai qui? –

\- Sono venuto a prendere Ronnie. - disse indicando Ron.

Lei rise per quel soprannome che permaneva ormai da anni.

Ron lo fulminò con lo sguardo e poi baciò Hermione. – A domani, tesoro. – le disse.

\- A domani, Ron. -

Dopo una lunga chiacchierata con i suoi due migliori amici, Lily dovette salutarli. Doveva andare da Andromeda a prendere Teddy e non voleva fare tardi nel caso in cui la donna avesse avuto un impegno.

\- A domani ragazzi! – disse.

\- A domani! -

 

Lily si Materializzò davanti a casa Tonks e bussò. Attese per un po’ che Andromeda andasse ad aprirle, volgendosi verso la strada per osservare alcune famiglie che stavano passeggiando nel quartiere.

Avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa ai suoi già da tempo, ma il suo stupido orgoglio glielo aveva impedito. Quella sera avrebbe rimediato.

Si volse nuovamente verso la porta, ancora chiusa.

Bussò ancora.

Nessuna risposta.

Forse Andromeda era al piano di sopra e non aveva sentito. Così suonò il campanello.

Ancora niente.

Che fossero usciti per una passeggiata? Osservò il quartiere, non si vedevano neanche in lontananza. Cosa poteva fare? Aspettare? Andarsene e tornare più tardi?

Sospirò. Era strano che non si sentissero rumori proveniente dall’interno, di solito con Teddy, gli schiamazzi e le risate erano assicurate.

Ad un tratto, però, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Si avvicinò alla porta della casa e osservò meglio la serratura. Era saltata. Ma chi poteva essere stato? Sicuramente non Ted o Andromeda. Che fossero entrati dei ladri durante la loro assenza?

Lily si avvicinò e provò a spingere la porta. Con un sinistro cigolio, questa si aprì rivelando l’ingresso illuminato dalle lampade.

 _Strano, tutte le luci sono accese,_ pensò.

La ragazza entrò e percorse lentamente il corridoio, bacchetta alla mano. Oltrepassò la cucina e vide che era vuota. Svoltò l’angolo per entrare in salotto e la scena che le si presentò davanti le gelò il sangue nelle vene.

Andromeda era stesa a terra, legata e imbavagliata. Era priva di sensi e per un momento Lily pensò che fosse morta. – Oh, Merlino… Dromeda! – si avvicinò alla donna e la scosse leggermente.

Lei gemette.

Delicatamente la ragazza la liberò dalle corde e dal panno che le impediva di parlare.

\- Lily…? - sussurrò lei.

\- Sono qui. – la rassicurò la ragazza.

\- Teddy. - bofonchiò – Lui ha preso Teddy… Io… -

Lily sentì il suo cuore fermarsi nel petto. Qualcuno aveva preso Teddy. – Sta’ calma. Adesso ti aiuto sederti e ti porto un bicchiere d’acqua. – la rassicurò. La aiutò ad alzarsi da terra e appellò dell’acqua. Le sue parole, però, l’avevano spaventata. _Chi_ aveva preso Teddy? – Cos’è successo? – chiese la ragazza, sempre più preoccupata.

\- Mi dispiace… – singhiozzò la donna – Lui l’ha preso e io non ho potuto fare nulla. Mi ha colto alla sprovvista… Io… – balbettò – Ho tentato di Schiantarlo, ma… –

\- Aspetta. – la bloccò Lily – Di chi stai parlando? –

Lei inspirò profondamente e poi parlò. – Di Henrie Black. –

Il cuore di Lily perse un colpo.

 

Kingsley arrivò in dieci minuti seguito da membri del Ministero.

Lily aveva inviato un Patronus a tutti, anche perché, doveva ammettere, non sapeva come comportarsi, era troppo sconvolta e spaventata. Andromeda era ancora seduta sul divano, era pallida e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai cubetti del nipote e lei le era rimasta accanto per rassicurarla.

Lily accolse il Ministro con le lacrime le scendevano silenziose e copiose lungo le guance, riuscendo a stento a mantenere il controllo.

\- Lily, cos’è successo? - domandò l’uomo varcando la soglia. Era serio, ma anche preoccupato. La osservò attentamente per studiare la sua espressione e vedendola in lacrime, deglutì a vuoto.

\- Hanno rapito Teddy e aggredito Andromeda. - rispose lei.

Il Ministro trattenne il respiro. – Com’è successo? –

Lei scosse il capo. – Andromeda è sotto shock. Non è riuscita a raccontarmi nulla. Io sono arrivata e ho trovato la porta aperta e la serratura era saltata… - la voce si incrinò e lei dovette fermarsi per non singhiozzare di fronte ai suoi colleghi.

In quel momento, Severus, Remus e Sirius entrarono nella casa, ormai affollata da membri del Ministero. Si fermarono sulla soglia del salotto e Lily li osservò uno per uno.

Kingsley indietreggiò e Remus si avvicinò alla figlia.

\- Lily, cosa…? – fece per domandare, ma subito si interruppe.  

La figlia gli aveva mandato un Patronus in cui accennava al fatto che avessero rapito Teddy, ma sapeva che suo padre non ci avrebbe creduto fino a che non l’avesse visto con i suoi occhi. – Mi dispiace, papà. – sussurrò.

Remus si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e la ragazza dovette trattenere un singhiozzo. Dimenticando tutto ciò che l’aveva fatta infuriare si avvicinò e si strinse contro il suo petto, circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

Lui la abbracciò affondando il viso nella sua spalla.  

\- Mi dispiace. – ripeté Lily singhiozzando.

Lui la allontanò di qualche centimetro, le asciugò una lacrime e dopo averle sfiorato la fronte con le labbra entrò in salotto. Abbracciò Andromeda destandola per un momento dalla trance in cui era caduta. Lei riprese a singhiozzare e si strinse al petto del genero che la cullò tra le braccia.

\- Chi è stato? - chiese Kingsley rivolgendosi nuovamente a Lily.

Lily si lasciò sfuggire una risata tra le lacrime. – Chi pensi sia stato? – sbottò.

Il volto dell’uomo non tradì alcuna emozione.

\- Henrie Black. Mi pare ovvio. – concluse lei.

Il Ministro annuì mestamente e raggiunse i suoi collaboratori.

Lily tornò a osservare il padrino e lo zio, la vista appannata dalle lacrime, il volto pallido e il corpo scosso da leggeri tremori. Nessuno ebbe il coraggio di parlare o di muoversi. Lei continuava a singhiozzare e i due erano pallidi come lenzuola, troppo sconvolti per dire o fare qualsiasi cosa.

Alla fine, però, a muoversi fu Severus, che le si avvicinò e la strinse a sé.

Lei lentamente gli avvolse le spalle con le braccia ed esplose. Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva. Tutte quelle che aveva trattenuto davanti a Kingsley e i suoi collaboratori, quelle per aver ignorato suo padre, suo zio e Severus per così tanto tempo e quelle per la paura che Henrie potesse fare del male al suo Teddy.

\- Mi dispiace tanto, Sev. – sussurrò al suo orecchio riferendosi alla questione della cura – Avrei dovuto capire. – singhiozzò – Avrei dovuto capire che l’avevate fatto per me e invece… –

Lui la interruppe – Non importa. – sussurrò accarezzandole i capelli. – Va tutto bene. –

Quando si separarono, lui le accarezzò il volto.

A quel punto anche Sirius le si avvicinò e le accarezzò i capelli, lei di rimando abbracciò anche lui. Gli sussurrò un “Mi dispiace” e poi lasciò che lui la consolasse e la cullasse tra le sue braccia, scoccandole delicati baci sulle guance.

Quando sciolsero l’abbraccio Sirius parlò. – Tu stai bene? – chiese.

Lei annuì e raggiunsero il salotto dove Remus stava tentando di convincere Andromeda ad andare al San Mungo per una visita.

\- Sto bene. - continuava a ripetere lei.

\- Lo so. Ma mi sentirei più tranquillo se ci andassi, Dromeda. – insistette il Mannaro.

\- Sto bene. E starò ancora meglio quando Ted sarà a casa. – il marito della donna era solito lavorare fino a tarda sera, perciò sarebbe tornato qualche ora più tardi.

Remus annuì rassegnato.

\- Fatemi entrare! Quella è la mia migliore amica! - gridò una voce all’esterno.

\- Signorina, gli Auror sono al lavoro, non può entrare! – ribattè l’Auror di guardia.

\- Io lavoro al Ministero, al reparto di Cura delle Creature Magiche, fatemi entrare o entrerò da sola! –

Lily raggiunse l’ingresso e vide un Hermione affannata e preoccupata ferma sulla soglia.

\- Lei è con me, lasciala passare. - disse Lily.

L’Auror protestò. – Signorina Evans, gli Auror… -

\- Non mi interessa. Lasciala passare. – ordinò, non era il momento di farla arrabbiare.

Lui si scostò e Hermione abbracciò di slancio l’amica. – Mi dispiace Lily, mi dispiace. – sussurrò e le asciugò le lacrime accarezzandole le guance.

\- Grazie per essere qui, Mione. -

\- Ron ed Harry stanno arrivando e anche Ginny e George. - aggiunse lei, quando si separarono.

Lily annuì, aveva davvero bisogno di George, in quel momento.

Severus oltrepassò le ragazze e si diresse verso Kingsley.

Lily e Hermione raggiunsero Sirius, che stava consolando Remus con pacche sulle spalle.

La nipote lo osservò.

 _Si sentirà in colpa?_ si chiese. _Dopotutto è stato lui a prendere la cura e far sì che Henrie tornasse libero._

La ragazza allontanò quel pensiero dalla mente. _Adesso basta, Lily. Non è colpa di nessuno se Henrie è un pazzo._  

Tornò a guardare suo padre.

\- Mi dispiace tanto, Remus. - disse Hermione.

Lui le sorrise amaramente e tornò a sedersi accanto alla suocera.

Andromeda era sconvolta. Con la testa tra le mani singhiozzava silenziosamente.

Lui le accarezzò la spalla e poi osservò sua figlia che gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di dolore e preoccupazione, subito ricambiato.

\- Devo vedere mia sorella! - gridò una voce alla porta.

Lily si voltò, le lacrime le appannavano la vista, ma riuscì a distinguere l’Auror all’entrata che tentava di trattenere un’altra donna. Narcissa.

\- Signora, la chiedo di allontanarsi. - quell’Auror avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un altro lavoro se non avesse lasciato entrare i suoi amici, pensò Lily.

\- Lei è mia sorella. Mi faccia entrare. - insistette lei.

\- La lasci passare. - ordinò la ragazza e questa volta bastò.

L’Auror si scostò, visibilmente infastidito e la lasciò entrare.

Narcissa avanzò e quando vide Lily la abbracciò. Le accarezzò i capelli, le sussurrò che era molto dispiaciuta e le chiese se stesse bene. Era andata più volte a farle visita da quando Draco se n’era andato.

Era diventata una persona importante per Lily, che le rispose annuendo.

\- Mi dispiace così tanto, Lily. – le accarezzò le guance.

\- Grazie, Narcissa. - quando si separarono, Lily le indicò Andromeda.

Lei annuì e senza esitare la raggiunse e la abbracciò forte.

\- Cissy. - disse lei, destata dalla trance.

\- Stai bene? - chiese la signora Malfoy.

\- Ha preso Teddy. – affermò ignorando la domanda.

\- Lo ritroveranno. -

\- È tutta colpa mia. -

\- No, Dromeda. No. -

\- Sì, invece. Se succederà qualcosa al piccolo, non me lo perdonerò mai. -

Narcissa tornò ad abbracciarla e a cullarla.

Lily si chiese come potessero essere le sorelle di Bellatrix Lestrange. Erano così diverse, così dolci e disponibili. Invece, con la sua esperienza da Mangiamorte, di cui portava ancora i segni (il Marchio Nero, indelebile), aveva potuto sperimentare la malvagità di Bellatrix. Forse era per questo che era la servitrice favorita di Voldemort.

Severus rientrò in salotto e osservò la figlioccia e la sua amica.

\- Lily? - la chiamò.

Lei si voltò e gli andò incontro seguita da Hermione. – Cosa c’è? –

\- Non ha lasciato tracce. - annunciò il pozionista. Sapeva di essere stato compreso.

Lily si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. _Com’è possibile?! Non ha toccato niente?!_

\- Siete sicuri? Com’è possibile? Deve pur aver lasciato qualcosa. - intervenne Hermione. Aveva avuto la sua stessa idea.

\- No, Granger. Non ha lasciato nulla. - rispose Severus. Era serio e si vedeva che era infastidito dalla domanda della sua ex-alunna.

\- Non dire nulla a Remus. D’accordo, Sev? È già abbastanza distrutto così. - aggiunse la figlioccia.

Il padrino annuì e si voltò ad osservare il collega.

Era davanti alla finestra e osservava la strada. Chissà come avrebbe reagito. Per ora non aveva avuto crisi o altro, ma Lily conosceva fin troppo bene suo padre. Sarebbe esploso prima o poi, proprio come aveva fatto lei.

Si voltò verso Hermione e le lanciò uno sguardo eloquente.

Lei annuì e insieme uscirono.

Si sedettero sul marciapiede ad aspettare.


	32. Andrà tutto bene, papà

\- Lily! Hermione! - Harry e Ron stavano avanzando lungo il marciapiede. Harry era visibilmente preoccupato e Ron non era da meno.

Hermione e Lily, vedendoli arrivare si alzarono in piedi e andarono incontro gli amici. Ron abbracciò Hermione e poi fece lo stesso con Lily.

Lei lo ringraziò e lui sorrise timidamente. Erano poche le occasioni in cui Ron abbracciava qualcuno. Non sprecava abbracci inutilmente e questa era una di quelle occasioni.

Harry le sussurrò all’orecchio che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma lei non ne era tanto sicura. Perciò si limito ad accennare un sorriso e scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Hanno trovato tracce? - chiese Harry.

\- No. Assolutamente nulla. - rispose Lily, voltandosi per guardare un’auto che passava a gran velocità accanto a loro.

\- Come assolutamente nulla? - sbottò Ron – Dovrà aver toccato qualcosa per forza! -

\- Invece sembra che non abbia toccato niente, Ron. - intervenne Hermione sconsolata.

\- Remus è dentro? - chiese Harry. Lily annuì e si incamminarono verso la villetta - Ci sono anche Sirius e Piton? - continuò.

\- Sì. - rispose la cugina.

\- D’accordo. Andiamo a parlare con Kingsley, così cominceremo le ricerche il prima possibile. - concluse.

 

Per una settimana, nessuno seppe dire niente di utile a nessuno degli Auror coinvolti nelle ricerche.

Lily, disperata, si rivolse anche a Percy per scoprire qualcosa, ma nulla. Non c’era nessun progresso.

L’unico in grado di consolarla era stato George, che era rimasto con lei per un giorno intero, lasciando il negozio a Ginny e a Molly Weasley. Aveva passato la giornata a ripeterle che l’avrebbero trovato e che tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio, ma Lily non riusciva a crederci.

Era tutto inutile, era pessimista per natura e odiava se stessa per questo.

 

Tornata a casa dopo una giornata di incessante lavoro, decise di preparare la cena. Era sabato, perciò Remus e Severus sarebbero tornati a casa presto. Erano tornati ad Hogwarts per distrarsi, dato che non potevano partecipare in prima persona alle ricerche.

Sirius era seduto in salotto e stava osservando i documenti riguardanti la vicenda di Teddy.

\- Com’è possibile che sia introvabile? - gridò ad un tratto lasciando cadere i fascicoli sul tavolo e massaggiandosi le tempie.

\- Non lo so. Ma se fa del male a Teddy, sarà l’ultima cosa che farà. - ribatté Lily dalla cucina dov’era intenta a cucinare un minestrone. – Lo ucciderò con le mie mani. –

\- Puoi giurarci. - le assicurò suo zio.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, la ragazza parlò ancora affacciandosi dalla porta della cucina. – Perché non ti riposi? – propose. – Non serve a nulla lavorare in questo stato. –

Suo zio sospirò. – Non posso. –

\- Perché? -

\- Io… - esitò – Non posso fare a meno di pensare che… –

\- No. Non è così. - lo interruppe lei. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto affrontare quella conversazione, perché sapeva che suo zio si sentiva in colpa.

\- Lily… - tentò di protestare.

Lei lo interruppe. – Basta. –  sbottò. – Non è colpa tua se lui è matto. Ok? –

Seguì un lungo silenzio e Lily non capì se suo zio avesse rinunciato perché sapeva che lei aveva ragione, o perché non avesse voglia di discutere. Probabilmente la seconda.

Rassegnata da tutta la situazione, prese i bicchieri dalla credenza per sistemarli sul tavolo del salotto. Proprio mentre stava per uscire dalla cucina, le caddero di mano e atterrarono sul pavimento rompendosi in mille pezzi.

La vista le si offuscò e ancora una volta, ogni muscolo del suo corpo prese a bruciare.   

\- Lily? Che succede? - chiese suo zio, sollevando gli occhi dal fascicolo.

La ragazza poggiò una mano su una sedia, ma cadde a terra con colpo secco urtando il pavimento con le ginocchia. Le convulsioni arrivarono prima del previsto.

\- Lily! - strillò suo zio e corse in cucina. Quando la vide stesa a terra, le sollevò la testa e tirò fuori la bacchetta. La mosse velocemente, ma non successe nulla.

La porta d’ingresso scattò.

La voci di Remus e Severus riempirono l’aria. Erano tornati per il fine settimana.

\- Remus! - gridò Sirius dalla cucina. I due colleghi si zittirono. – _REMUS!_ –

\- Che succede? - domandò l’uomo dal corridoio.

\- Lily sta male! – strillò ancora Black.

In pochi secondi, sia Remus che il pozionista furono in cucina.

\- Oh, no… - sfuggì al Mannaro. Si inginocchiò accanto a lei. – Lily… –

\- È Henrie. - affermò Sirius, sicuro di sé.

L’amico annuì e si voltò verso il Serpeverde per capire che cosa dovesse fare.

Piton rifletté per qualche secondo e poi si mosse, uscendo dalla cucina. I suoi passi risuonarono su per le scale e si sentì il rumore di una porta che si spalancava sbattendo violentemente. In pochi secondi era già di ritorno con un’ampolla e una siringa.

\- Largo. - disse e si inginocchiò accanto alla figlioccia – Tenetela ferma. – ordinò.

I due la tennero per le braccia e per le gambe per permettere al pozionista di somministrarle la pozione. Una volta entrata in circolo, fece subito effetto. I muscoli del corpo di Lily si rilassarono e le convulsioni si bloccarono.

\- Grazie, Severus. - disse Remus abbassando lo sguardo e accarezzandole una guancia.

Piton accarezzò a sua volta i capelli della figlioccia. – Portiamola nella sua stanza. –

 

Lily aprì lentamente gli occhi. La luce la costrinse a chiuderli e riaprirli più volte per abituarsi. Si trovava nella sua stanza e ancora una volta non ricordava come ci fosse arrivata.

\- Sev? - disse con voce flebile, vedendo il pozionista accanto a lei, seduto su una sedia, con gli occhi chiusi. Probabilmente era rimasto lì per ore, in attesa che lei si svegliasse.

Lui si destò e quando vide che Lily era sveglia, si avvicinò sedendosi sul materasso. – Sono qui. – disse accarezzandole i capelli e sorridendole dolcemente.

\- Cos’è…? – cominciò la Grifondoro, confusa. Ricordava solo che stava preparando la cena parlando con Sirius e poi più nulla.

\- Sono ricominciati gli attacchi. - spiegò lui massaggiandosi gli occhi con pollice e indice.

Lei sospirò. – Per quanto sono rimasta priva di sensi? – chiese, ormai abituata a svenimenti e malori.

\- Tre ore. -

\- Tre ore?! - esclamò la ragazza mettendosi a sedere. La vista le si appannò, così si portò una mano alla testa.

\- Con calma. – la avvertì. – Non vorrai svenire di nuovo? – chiese il padrino, preoccupato, vedendola reggersi la testa. Le prese la mano e la strinse tra le sue.

Lily doveva ammettere che il suo tocco paterno le era mancato. Sorrise. – Sto bene. – assicurò. – Credi che sia Henrie? –

Lui sospirò. – Molto probabile. – rispose. – Lo troveremo e tutto finirà, te lo prometto. – si affrettò ad aggiungere.

\- Per ora ciò che mi preoccupa è Teddy. – ammise. - Se gli fa del male, io… -

\- Non succederà. - le assicurò il Serpeverde.

Lily annuì, anche se poco convinta. – Mi è venuta fame. Possiamo scendere? – domandò massaggiandosi lo stomaco che stava borbottando da un po’. Allontanò il pensiero di Teddy, che ormai la stava consumando più della fame e sorrise forzatamente per rassicurare il padrino e farle capire che stava bene.

Lui la aiutò ad alzarsi e la accompagnò in cucina, dove Sirius e Remus erano intenti a cucinare. Remus mescolava qualcosa all’interno di una pentola, Sirius invece, stava apparecchiando la tavola.

Quando il padre la vide le sorrise. – Lily, stai bene? – chiese. – Ci hai fatto preoccupare. –

\- Sì, sto bene. Grazie. -

\- Henrie è tornato all’attacco. - intervenne Sirius osservandola.

Lei annuì. – Troviamolo e diamogli una lezione. –

 

Un’altra settimana passò e di Henrie nessuna traccia.

Al Ministero, Lily, Sirius, Ron, Harry, James e gli altri Auror, stavano lavorando ininterrottamente per trovarlo, ma il Mangiamorte sembrava scomparso.

Zia Lily, invece andava spesso a far visita a Remus per consolarlo e per aiutare la nipote a svolgere le faccende domestiche.

 

Remus e Severus tornarono a casa dopo un settimana di lezioni ininterrotte.

Lily era seduta sul divano e stava studiando i fascicoli insieme a Sirius.

\- Come può non aver lasciato tracce? - chiese lui sconsolato, nonostante l’avesse già ripetuto un milione di volte.

\- Ha sicuramente lasciato qualcosa. Solo che ci sta sfuggendo. - disse Lily, ma anche lei, doveva ammettere, era molto scoraggiata. Sfogliò un’altra volta tutti i fascicoli, ma ovviamente non vide nulla di nuovo.

Remus e Severus erano seduti al tavolo e stavano correggendo i compiti di Difesa e Pozioni. Entrambi erano molto concentrati, ma ad un tratto Remus sollevò la testa.

I suoi occhi erano vuoti da troppo tempo, ormai, ma adesso sembravano carichi di dolore e rimorso. Lily in quelle settimane non l’aveva mai visto disperarsi o reagire al rapimento di Teddy. Era successa la stessa cosa ad Andromeda, con la differenza che lei era caduta in una specie di trance in cui si disperava per la scomparsa del nipote, mentre lui era diventato totalmente apatico.

Lupin lasciò cadere la piuma d’oca sulle pergamene dei Serpeverde e poi si coprì il volto con le mani, massaggiandosi le tempie. Chiuse gli occhi e il suo respiro si fece affannoso.

La consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo si fece strada in lui. _Dove sei Teddy?_ pensò disperato, _dopo aver rischiato di perdere Lily perderò anche te? Perché non ha preso me?_

Le lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi senza controllo.

L’uomo singhiozzava silenziosamente continuando a tenere le mani incollate al viso. Ad un tratto si alzò, prese la giacca nel corridoio e uscì di casa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Severus sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vederlo uscire e poi si voltò verso la figlioccia.

Lei alzò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi neri del padrino.

\- Ma cosa gli è preso? - chiese Sirius voltandosi verso il Serpeverde.

Lui alzò le spalle e continuò ad osservare Lily.

\- Credo che stia buttando fuori tutto ciò che ha trattenuto per queste due settimane. - spiegò lei, voltandosi per osservare il corridoio.

\- Perché non ha reagito prima? - chiese l’Auror.

\- Perché ha preferito chiudersi in sé stesso. Proprio come faccio io. - continuò lei. Posò i fascicoli e prese la sua giacca – Vado a cercarlo. – prese la borsa e uscì.

I due, rimasti soli, stettero in silenzio.

\- Lily aveva ragione. Sapevamo che sarebbe esploso, prima o poi. - sbottò Severus, vedendo che Sirius non staccava gli occhi dal corridoio. Poi andò a sedersi dove, qualche minuto prima, si trovava Remus e osservò il pozionista. – Ha sempre fatto così per tutto. Da che io mi ricordi. – disse, forse riferendosi al fatto che non avesse mai confessato a Marion Evans il suo amore per lei e la stessa cosa aveva fatto con Dora.

\- Anche Lily fa così. - fece notare Piton ripetendo le parole della figlioccia. Nel periodo in cui avevano vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto, se non fosse stato per i suoi “interrogatori” e le sue domande, lei non gli avrebbe mai raccontato nulla di sua spontanea volontà.

\- Mi sorprende come stia mantenendo la calma in questo momento. - aggiunse Sirius.

\- Prima o poi esploderà anche lei. -

\- Be’, per fortuna ha noi. - Sirius fece una pausa e poi riprese – E te. – aggiunse. Sollevò lo sguardo e guardò di sbieco il suo ex-compagno di scuola.

Severus, a quella dichiarazione, si bloccò e poi sollevò lo sguardo. – Scusa se non ti abbraccio dopo questa dimostrazione di affetto. – ironizzò, riprendendo a tracciare linee rosse sulle pergamene.

\- Non preoccuparti. – rispose l’altro con un cenno della mano.

 

Lily uscì di casa e corse per le strade bagnate dalla pioggia della sera precedente.

L’aria fresca le accarezzava la pelle e le sembrò che questa si fosse rigenerata a contatto con il vento primaverile. Ultimamente era stata troppo impegnata per uscire e darsi alle passeggiate.

Cercò suo padre ovunque nel quartiere: al parco, nei pub, nei negozi.

Nulla. Sembrava scomparso.

Tornò al dodici di Grimmauld Place, scoraggiata.

 _Pensa, Lily,_ si disse, _dove potrebbe essere andato? A Hogwarts, forse?_

Decise di Smaterializzarsi vicino alla scuola e di andare a controllare.

Si Materializzò su una collinetta.

La percorse velocemente, reggendo la borsa, appesa ad un spalla.

Il paesaggio non era cambiato. I grandi campi verdi si stagliavano attorno alla scuola e proprio vicino alla capanna di Hagrid, si ergeva maestosa e oscura, la Foresta Proibita.

Appena fu davanti ai cancelli, vide Lumacorno, intento a raccogliere delle erbe per le sue pozioni. Lui la vide arrivare e le andò incontro, aprendo il grande cancello con un colpo di bacchetta.

\- Lily, cara! - esclamò allargando le braccia in segno di saluto.

\- Buonasera, professore. Volevo parlare con la professoressa McGranitt. È nel suo ufficio? - domandò sbrigativa. Si sarebbe fermata volentieri a scambiare due chiacchiere con Lumacorno se non fossero spariti sia suo fratello che suo padre.

Lui annuì. – Ti accompagno, se vuoi. – le disse, indicandole il grande portone in stile medioevale.

Lei scosse la testa. – Non si preoccupi, vedo che è molto impegnato. – concluse, indicando le piante.

Il professore sorrise e la salutò con un cenno.

Lei si allontanò a grandi passi. Imboccò uno dei lunghi corridoi della scuola, i muri erano ancora tappezzati di dipinti e quadri e le colonne in stile gotico conferivano maestosità alla struttura.

\- Ehilà! Ehilà! - strillò Pix, facendola sobbalzare.

\- Pix! - esclamò lei, vedendolo saltare fuori da una delle inquietanti armature.

\- Lily Evans è tornata! Ti hanno cacciata dal Ministero? - chiese volteggiandole intorno con varie piroette.

\- No. Sono venuta a salutare la McGranitt. – spiegò.

\- È nel suo studio. - comunicò il Poltergeist.

\- Grazie. Adesso vado. Sono di fretta. – concluse, poi lo salutò - Ciao, Pix! -

\- Ciaooo! - strillò lui e si nascose all’interno di un’altra armatura pronto per spaventare qualche studente del primo anno.

 

Lily, a grandi falcate, raggiunse l’ufficio della preside.

Dopo aver pronunciato la parola d’ordine, si avviò verso la porta di legno intagliata. Il profumo del tè appena versato le invase. Si fermò davanti alla porta e bussò, senza esitare.

\- Avanti. - udì dire dall’interno.

Spinse la pesante porta ed entrò salutando.

Il profumo del legno della grande libreria e della mobilia le riempì le narici. Le era così famigliare. – Permesso? – disse affacciandosi.

Quando la McGranitt la vide, il suo volto si illuminò.

Era invecchiata, ma rimaneva sempre una bella donna. I suoi occhi azzurri erano carichi di speranza e affetto e i suoi capelli sempre raccolti e ordinati.

\- Buonasera, professoressa. - salutò la Grifondoro sorridendo.

\- Lily! - esclamò andandole incontro – È un piacere vederti. Come stai? – chiese abbracciandola.

Lei ricambiò la stretta e poi parlò. Non le importava che avesse tentato di convincerla a prendere la cura. Non le importava più. Ora la priorità era suo fratello. – Sono stata meglio. - rispose.

\- Immagino. Come procedono le ricerche? - il volto rilassato era tradito dal suo sguardo severo e preoccupato.

\- Siamo in un vicolo cieco. - ammise lei.

\- È per questo che sei qui? - domandò la donna – Accomodati. – aggiunse.

\- Non proprio. -

La preside le rivolse un sguardo interrogativo e lei le raccontò ciò che era successo.

\- Povero, Remus. - esclamò lei, alla fine del racconto, lasciandosi scivolare sulla sedia.

\- Lei l’ha visto, per caso? - chiese Lily raddrizzandosi e appoggiando le mani alla scrivania – Avevo pensato che potesse essere tornato qui per restare solo. -

La donna scosse il capo mestamente.

La ragazza sospirò e volse lo sguardo verso il quadro che raffigurava Silente.

 _Quanto vorrei che fosse qui, professore. Mi manca tanto,_ pensò.

\- So che ti manca. - disse la McGranitt, probabilmente sapendo ciò che stava pensando.

\- Non sa quanto. – era stato come un padre per lei. C’era sempre stato per lei. Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal ritratto, riuscendo a trattenere a stento le lacrime.

\- Se lui fosse qui, cosa ti direbbe? - la incalzò la professoressa, poggiando la sua mano su quella della ragazza.

\- Di essere forte e che, alla fine, ogni cosa si sistemerà. – rispose.

\- Esatto. -

\- Crede che… - cominciò la ragazza.

Lei la precedette – Sì, Lily, gli manchi anche tu. –

\- Ogni tanto ci parla? - domandò lei, volgendo lo sguardo verso la donna.

La donna sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. – A volte. Ma è… _doloroso_. - concluse.

Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio in cui entrambe osservarono il volto e la lunga barba argentea del mago.

\- Era innamorata di lui? - sbottò Lily ad un tratto. Il loro rapporto era sempre stati diverso. C’erano sempre stati l’uno per l’altra, certo, ma Silente aveva sempre avuto un occhi di riguardo per lei.

La professoressa non si mosse. Inspirò e poi parlò. – Sì. - disse in un sussurro.

\- Glielo ha mai detto? -

Lei scosse il capo. - Credo che lo sapesse. Ma non credo di essere mai stata ricambiata. - ammise e sollevò lo sguardo verso l’ex-studentessa.

\- Credo che l’amasse anche lui. - sbottò Lily e si voltò ad osservarla – Vede, quando c’è stato l’incidente con Lupin, era distrutto dopo averla portata al San Mungo. - spiegò la giovane. Ricordava la sua espressione quel pomeriggio. Era certa che anche Silente provasse qualcosa per lei, anche se non glielo aveva mai confessato. – Non l’avevo mai visto così. – vedendo che aveva l’attenzione dell’insegnante continuò. – Forse non glielo ha mai detto, perché sapeva che la separazione sarebbe stata… _terribile._ – concluse.

Una lacrima solcò il volto stanco della preside. – Forse hai ragione. – concordò e poi sorrise forzatamente.

Lily si zittì, rivolse un’ultima occhiata al dipinto di Silente e poi si alzò. - Grazie, professoressa. Adesso devo andare a cercare mio padre. Sono preoccupata. - disse.

\- Certo. - poi la bloccò – Lily, se avessi bisogno di qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa… Non esitare a chiedere. –

Lily sorrise e annuì.

La preside si alzò, la abbracciò e la ragazza uscì, lasciandosi la madrina e Silente alle spalle.

 

 _Dove sei papà?_ pensò mentre un turbinio di pensieri prendevano forma nella sua mente.

Avrebbe dovuto trovarlo. Avrebbe potuto fare una stupidaggine e lei l’avrebbe impedito, non voleva problemi. Soprattutto in un momento del genere.

Che fosse andato dai Potter? Dai Tonks?

La ragazza scartò queste opzioni e tentò di riordinare i pensieri.

Ad un tratto un’idea le balenò in mente.

 _Dora,_ si disse. Nel primo periodo del loro rapporto, Remus andava spesso da lei quando aveva bisogno di aiuto o di un consiglio.

 

Uscì dai cancelli di Hogwarts e si allontanò dalla barriera che impediva di Smaterializzarsi.

Camminò con l’aria primaverile che le sferzava il volto, fino ad un collinetta da cui poteva ammirare il meraviglioso Castello che ospitava gli studenti e gli insegnanti.

Con un sonoro _TAC!_ si Materializzò nel cimitero del quartiere dove viveva Andromeda, proprio dove era stata sepolta Tonks.

Ted avrebbe voluto seppellirla in un quartiere Babbano, ma dato che la maggior parte dei suoi amici, suo marito e sua madre, erano maghi, aveva accettato di scendere ad un compromesso.

Lily spinse il pesante cancello di ferro, che si spalancò con un cigolio.

Una strada si stagliava in mezzo alle lapidi di marmo bianco.

Lily la imboccò e comminò al fianco dei cipressi piantati a formare un viale, fino alla tomba di Dora.

Appena ebbe svoltato l’angolo, vide che Remus era inginocchiato davanti alla tomba della moglie e stava singhiozzando. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremori e non si era nemmeno accorto dell’arrivo della figlia. Un mazzo di fiori freschi era stato evocato da poco.

\- Papà? - lo chiamò lei.

Lui si voltò e la vide. – Lily… Cosa fai qui? – chiese, senza tentare di nascondere le lacrime. Il dolore era diventato troppo per poterlo celare e a quel punto a cosa sarebbe servito?

\- Sono qui per te. – rispose Lily. Quando Severus le aveva detto quella frase, tanto tempo prima, si era sentita meglio, ma non sapeva se con suo padre avrebbe funzionato. Dopo un momento, riprese. – Lo troveremo. –

Lui scosse il capo e tornò ad osservare la lapide di Dora.

\- Sì, papà. – insistette. – Teddy è vivo e sta bene. – disse lei avvicinandosi, dato che fino a quel momento era rimasta a distanza. – E quando l’avremo travato, la faremo pagare a Henrie. –

\- Non ce la faccio. – ammise lui. – Ho già rischiato di perderti troppe volte. L’idea mi uccideva, ma credevo che con la questione della cura fosse tutto finito. Ero disposto anche a non rivolgerti più la parola, se necessario, bastava che fossi salva e al sicuro. Ma adesso Teddy… - singhiozzò a fatica, interrompendosi. – Ho fallito come padre. Avrei dovuto proteggerlo e invece ho lasciato che Henrie lo rapisse. –

\- Non hai fallito. – disse. – Sei un padre meraviglioso. – affermò, poi si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

Remus ansimò. – Se Greyback mi avesse ucciso il giorno in cui mi ha morso, non avrei causato tutto questo dolore. – singhiozzò. – Sono un mostro, cosa potevo aspettarmi? –

\- Smettila. – lo bloccò Lily.

Lui si mise in piedi, allontanandosi da lei. – È la verità. – mormorò. – Non so prendermi cura delle persone che amo, come posso sperare di fare il padre? Tutti coloro che amavo sono morti o hanno rischiato di morire a causa mia. Tua madre, Dora, tu e adesso anche Teddy. –

Lily si alzò a sua volta. – Quello che è successo non è colpa tua. – fece notare. – È stato Greyback a uccidere la mamma. E Dora è stata uccisa da Dolohov. E ciò che è successo a me era prevedibile considerando che avevo mentito ai Mangiamorte per tre anni. Non è stata colpa tua. –

\- Non giustificarmi, Lily. Non cambierà la realtà. – le disse.

\- La realtà è ben diversa da come la dipingi. – affermò. – Sei il miglior padre che possa esistere. Sei dolce, gentile, comprensivo e ci ami. – sorrise dolcemente. – E anche io e Teddy ti amiamo tantissimo. Non potremmo desiderare dei genitori migliori di te, Severus e Sirius. – Lily gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandola delicatamente. – Andrà tutto bene. – lo abbracciò e lui poggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. – Andrà tutto bene, papà. –

Lui pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva fino a calmarsi e Lily lasciò che si sfogasse, continuando ad accarezzargli la schiena e i capelli, cullandolo dolcemente.

Dopo vari minuti di silenzio, Lily riprese. – Andiamo a casa, adesso. –

Lui annuì.

La ragazza intrecciò le sue dita a quelle del padre, gli diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia e lo abbracciò nuovamente. Insieme si Materializzarono a Grimmauld Place e per una volta, fu lei a sorreggere suo padre durante il viaggio.


	33. Sono sempre stata qui

Lily e Remus avevano percorso la strada in silenzio, fino a quando non si erano Smaterializzati in un vicolo accanto ad una palazzina che stava cadendo a pezzi.

Quando poggiarono nuovamente i piedi a terra, Lily notò che il padre era impallidito.

\- Stai bene? - gli domandò.

Lui annuì quasi impercettibilmente, lei aumentò la pressione sulla sua mano e lo trascinò per strada. Le loro dita erano ancora intrecciate da quando erano usciti dal cimitero.

Appena arrivarono davanti al cancelletto di casa, lo aprirono e raggiunsero la porta, che si aprì con un cigolio.

La figlia lo trascinò all’interno.

\- Hai fame? - chiese. Lui scosse il capo. – D’accordo. Allora vai di sopra e mettiti a letto. – sembrava quasi lei il genitore. Non voleva dare ordini, ma dato che il padre sembrava spaesato, aveva deciso che lo avrebbe portato anche in spalla se fosse stato necessario.

Lui si sfilò la giacca molto lentamente e l’appese all’appendiabiti all’ingresso.

Lo stesso fece lei, senza smettere di osservare i comportamenti dall’uomo con la coda dell’occhio.

L’aveva osservato meglio alla luce delle lampade e aveva notato che i suoi occhi erano tristi e spenti e anche il suo viso sembrava più vecchio. Le cicatrici della precedente luna piena gli rigavano il volto come tanti fili argentei.

Remus si avviò attraverso il corridoio oltrepassando la Grifondoro, ma subito si voltò. La osservò per un momento e poi parlò. – Lily? – la chiamò in un sussurro. Lei si voltò e sorrise debolmente – Grazie. – fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dirle. Salì le scale e sparì in camera sua.

 

La ragazza entrò in salotto. Vide che Sirius stava continuando a leggere i documenti del Ministero riguardo il rapimento di Teddy e Severus a correggere i compiti di Pozioni seduto al tavolo. Quando varcò la soglia, entrambi sollevarono lo sguardo su di lei.

\- L’hai trovato? - chiese immediatamente Sirius.

\- Sì. -

\- Come sta? -

La ragazza sospirò. – È distrutto. –

Suo zio annuì. – Devo andare da James e Harry. – annunciò chiudendo i fascicoli e raccogliendoli in un’unica pila.

\- Non credi che sia un po’ tardi per una visita? - chiese Lily osservando l’orologio appeso alla parete.

L’uomo scosse la testa. – Devo parlare con loro delle indagini. – prese la giacca appesa alla sedia ormai da giorni e salutò. – Non aspettatemi. – disse. Scoccò un bacio sulla guancia alla nipote e le sorrise.

\- Ciao. - lo salutò lei.

\- A domani. – concluse e uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Severus non sollevò lo sguardo nemmeno per salutare, continuò a scrivere sulle pergamene. Sirius ci era abituato, non se ne accorgeva nemmeno più.

La figlioccia gli si avvicinò e si fermò alle sue spalle. – Non credi sia ora di riposarsi un po’? – chiese. Era ora di cena, avrebbe potuto continuare il giorno seguente.

Il Serpeverde alzò lo sguardo e puntò i suoi occhi neri in quelli azzurri di lei. Lei gli sorrise debolmente e lui ricambiò. – D’accordo. – concordò e posò la penna sul tavolo.

\- Hai fame? - domandò Lily.

\- Sì. -

\- Allora vado a preparare qualcosa. Ho fame anch’io. – disse e si avviò verso la cucina. Erano giorni che non mangiavano un pasto vero: con le indagini e il morale a terra i pasti erano l’ultimo dei loro problemi. Frugò nel frigorifero e tentò di improvvisare qualcosa di commestibile. Era rimasto davvero poco. Avrebbe dovuto fare la spesa al più presto.

Poggiò una pentola sul gas e sentì le braccia di Severus che la avvolgevano in un abbraccio. Si voltò e poggiò le mani sul petto del padrino, sorridendo dolcemente. – Come mai tutto questo affetto? –

\- Mi sei mancata. – spiegò facendo scivolare le mani sui fianchi esili di lei.

Lily, non riuscendo a trattenersi, sorrise. – Sono sempre stata qui. –

\- Lo so, ma… - fece una pausa – Mi mancava tutto questo. Sai… _noi._ –

Lei sorrise ancora. – Hai ragione. – e poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui. – Da quando non passiamo un po’ di tempo da soli, io e te? –

\- Troppo tempo. – replicò il Serpeverde, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

\- Siamo io e te, sempre. - disse lei, ripetendo la frase che lui le aveva detto anni prima nello studio di Silente, proprio quando aveva deciso di riprenderla con sé. – Non è così, Sev? –

Severus annuì. – Siamo io e te. – confermò. Poi si allontanò da lei, quanto bastava per guardarla negli occhi. – Mi dispiace di averti delusa. –

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Delusa? –

\- Con la cura. – spiegò. – Ma Lily… non potevamo perderti. Non a causa di Greyback o di Henrie. Non era giusto che tu pagassi il prezzo dei nostri errori. –

\- Tu non mi ha deluso. – replicò. – Ero arrabbiata, è vero. Ma qualcuno mi ha fatto capire che se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti avrei fatto lo stesso. –

Piton inarcò un sopracciglio. – Chi? –

\- Harry. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Potter si sta rivelando sempre meno inutile. – affermò con un sorrisetto malizioso dipinto sulle labbra.

\- Dai! – lo rimproverò ridacchiando e dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla. Poi tornò seria. – Harry aveva ragione. Ci ho pensato a lungo e avrei fatto la stessa cosa per uno qualunque di voi. Anche io non mi sarei arresa a costo di farmi odiare. –

La pentola sbuffò facendoli voltare entrambi.

\- È pronto. - annunciò la Grifondoro.

Insieme si sedettero a tavola, uno vicino all’altra, proprio come quando vivevano insieme a Spinner’s End e cominciarono a mangiare in silenzio. Senza Teddy la casa era terribilmente vuota e silenziosa. Malinconica e lugubre come non era mai stata prima di allora.

La fame di Lily passò improvvisamente e la voragine che si era creata nel suo stomaco si chiuse. Sembrò che le sue viscere si fossero aggrovigliate. Chiuse gli occhi e si strofinò gli occhi con le mani.

\- Cosa c’è? - chiese Severus, preoccupato dall’improvviso cambiamento della figlioccia. – Stai male? –

Lei scosse il capo. – Perché deve essere tutto così complicato? – domandò di rimando.

Lui la osservò con sguardo interrogativo.

Una lacrima solcò il volto della ragazza. – Ho paura che Teddy non tornerà più. – non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo a suo padre, ma era terrorizzata da quell’evenienza, anche se aveva tentato di convincerlo del contrario solo fino a qualche ora prima.

\- Invece sì, Lily. - disse lui, sfiorandole la guancia con una mano. - Lo troverete. -

\- E se Henrie…? -

\- No. Non pensarci neanche. –

Lei si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi. Il silenzio calò nuovamente sulla stanza. Nessuno dei due parlò o osò farlo. Severus continuò a stringerle la mano e lei continuò a singhiozzare silenziosamente. Prima si era trattenuta per suo padre, per non peggiorare il suo stato d’animo, ma adesso aveva davvero bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno. Non poteva caricare Remus di un altro peso, ma era certa che Severus avrebbe capito.

Poi parlò ancora tentando di mantenere la voce ferma. – Oggi sono entrata nell’ufficio della McGranitt. –

Il professore sollevò lo sguardo per osservarla e farle capire che la stava ascoltando.

\- Ho visto il dipinto di Silente. - fece una pausa per riflettere e poi continuò – Mi manca così tanto, Sev. –

\- Lo so. Manca anche a me. – disse. Con lei poteva aprirsi senza avere paura di sentirsi giudicato e sapeva che era a conoscenza dell’affetto che provava per Silente, perciò era inutile celarlo.

\- Vorrei che fosse qui. - confessò la ragazza. Non che lui, Sirius e Remus non fossero d’aiuto, ma avere vicino Silente sarebbe stata tutta un’altra cosa. Sapere che lui li avrebbe protetti, che avrebbe protetto Teddy. L’avrebbe rassicurata, in un certo senso.

\- Anche io, credimi. - ribatté lui. La ragazza annuì e singhiozzò ancora. – Vieni qui. – le disse Severus e la tirò a sé.

Lei si sedette sulle sue gambe e lo abbracciò.

\- Andrà tutto bene. Ogni cosa si sistemerà. – le sussurrò all’orecchio. Lei continuò a piangere, ma le sembrò di sentirsi meglio. – Andrà tutto bene, Lils. –

 

Finita la cena, Lily salì in camera sua e indossò il suo pigiama, poi attraversò il corridoio e quando si ritrovò di fronte alla stanza di suo padre, entrò senza nemmeno bussare. La stanza era immersa nel buio, ma la ragazza si mosse al suo interno senza problemi. Raggiunse il letto e vi si sdraiò. Poté sentire suo padre voltarsi su un fianco, così strisciò verso di lui e lo abbracciò, intrecciando le loro gambe e poggiando poi il capo sulla sua spalla.

L’uomo si strinse a lei, quasi servisse a tenerlo a galla dal baratro di disperazione in cui rischiava di cadere. Un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra.

Rimasero avvolti nel silenzio per lungo tempo, ma la Grifondoro sapeva che suo padre non si era addormentato. Continuava a tremare al suo fianco e il respiro non era ancora del tutto regolare, perciò decise di parlare.

\- Papà? – lo chiamò ad un tratto, rompendo il silenzio.

\- Sì, Lily? – la sua voce era tornata normale, dolce e ferma come la figlia la ricordava.   

La ragazza sollevò il capo e intravide gli occhi di Remus nell’oscurità. – Teddy mi ha detto che hai pianto spesso prima che Severus e Sirius prendessero la cura e mi salvassero. –

Lupin sospirò. – Avevo paura che morissi. Di perderti per sempre e di non poterti più stringere tra le mie braccia o vederti sorridere. – spiegò in un sussurro. Non immaginava che il figlio l’avesse visto, non avrebbe voluto essere visto da nessuno, nemmeno da Sirius, che era stato l’unico a tentare di consolarlo in quel momento.

Il silenzio li avvolse nuovamente.

Remus sospirò. – Dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista sull’Espresso per Hogwarts ho capito che eri speciale. – esordì nuovamente – Nei tre anni in cui sono stato tuo insegnante mi sono affezionato a te più di quanto un insegnante dovrebbe fare con i propri alunni. Eri brillante e dotata di un grande talento. Una ragazza gentile e buona, nonostante avesse vissuto cose terribili. – ricordò sorridendo. – Poi sei diventata mia amica. La mia migliore amica. Mi hai dato una mano durante i periodi di Luna Piena quando per tutti ero ingestibile e pericoloso, ma nonostante questa consapevolezza non eri spaventata. Grazie al tuo aiuto ho recuperato il mio rapporto con Sirius dopo aver passato tredici anni ad odiarlo con tutte le mie forze. Ho sempre potuto parlare di qualsiasi cosa con te, senza avere paura di sentirmi giudicato. Qualsiasi cosa dicessi o facessi il modo in cui mi guardavi non cambiava. – sospirò. – Quando abbiamo scoperto che senza la cura saresti morta… - la voce si incrinò. – Non ho mai provato così tanto dolore in tutta la mia vita. Vederti consumare e morire ogni giorno sempre di più, mi faceva terribilmente male. E ancora più terribile era la consapevolezza di non poterti aiutare. –

Lily gli accarezzò un fianco, in attesa che continuasse.

\- Se fossi morta, io sarei morto con te. – concluse. – Siete tu e Teddy a farmi andare avanti ogni giorno. Probabilmente se non avessi avuto voi, dopo la Guerra non sarei rimasto qui un minuto di più. – concluse. – Sei il mio cuore, amore mio. – sussurrò poggiando la fronte contro quella di lei. – Senza di te io non sono nulla. –

\- Oh, papà… - sussurrò con voce rotta, poi gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia. – Mi dispiace. Scusa se ti ho fatto soffrire. Non avrei mai voluto… –

Lupin le accarezzò un fianco e la tirò a sé in modo che i loro corpi fossero a contatto. – Non è stata colpa tua, ma mia. – disse. – Non ho saputo proteggerti. –

\- Non è vero. Tu mi hai sempre protetta, dal primo momento in cui ci siamo incontrati. – ribatté. – Ricordi il Molliccio? – chiese ricordando la lezioni di Difesa in cui il Molliccio si era tramutato in Greyback. – Non hai esitato un momento a pararti davanti a me per difendermi. E poi mi hai rassicurato, dicendomi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che non mi avrebbe più fatto del male. –

Remus sospirò. – Ma non è stato così. – affermò lui. – Durante la battaglia ho lasciato che ti mordesse. Se l’avessi fermato tu non avresti mai dovuto soffrire così e non avresti mai rischiato la tua vita. –

\- È finita. – fece notare.

Lupin scosse il capo. – No, Lily, non è finita, perché anche io sono pericoloso. – affermò. – Da quando Greyback mi ha morso, sono come una bomba che prima o poi esploderà, proprio come ha fatto lui. Non potrò reprimere per sempre l’istinto animale che si è annidato in me. Come ti ho già detto, c’è un motivo se la gente ha paura delle persone come me. –

\- Io non sono “la gente”. Sono tua figlia. – replicò.

Il padre sospirò. – E non hai mai pensato al fatto che in tutti gli anni che abbiamo passato insieme, avrei potuto farti del male? – domandò. – Che sarebbe bastato un morso o una ferita e avrei potuto contagiarti o, peggio, ucciderti? –

\- E tu non ti sei mai chiesto perché non abbia mai avuto paura di te? – chiese allontanando il volto da quello di lui per guardarlo negli occhi, nonostante l’oscurità nella stanza. – Sapevo che eri un Lupo Mannaro dalla fine del primo anno, l’avevo capito dalle tue cicatrici e dal fatto che durante la Luna Piena scomparissi. In quei due anni avrei potuto correre da Silente o denunciarti al Ministero, eppure non l’ho fatto. E sai perché? – fece una pausa. – Perché mi fidavo di te. –

 Remus tremò al suo fianco, quasi fosse spaventato da quelle parole.

\- Dal primo istante, dalla prima volta in cui ti ho incontrato ho capito che avrei potuto fidarmi di te. – proseguì la giovane. – Per questo quando credevo che ci avessi traditi ho reagito così male. Perché credevo di aver riposto la mia fiducia nella persona sbagliata. Ma per fortuna non era così. – sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia. – Io mi fido ciecamente di te. Mi fiderò _sempre_. – promise. – E so che la parola di una ragazzina non è molto, ma la prova che tu sei una persona speciale è il fatto che ci siano così tante persone che tengono a te. – concluse.

\- Oh, amore mio… – sussurrò con voce rotta, poggiando nuovamente la fronte a quella di lei. – Questa è la cosa più bella che potessi dirmi. – 

\- Ti voglio bene, papà. – sussurrò lei in risposta.

Lui le scoccò un bacio sull’angolo delle labbra. – Ti voglio bene anch’io, Lily. –

E poco dopo si addormentarono, stretti l’uno all’altra, sotto le coperte.

 

Il mattino seguente Lily si alzò presto. Sirius era rientrato tardi, perciò avrebbe dormito ancora per un po’. Severus e Remus erano entrambi stanchi, perciò decise che avrebbe potuto stare via per un paio d’ore.

Scrisse un biglietto e lo posò sul tavolo del salotto, in modo che fosse visibile.

Si vestì con la felpa azzurra che il pozionista le aveva regalato per Natale e si infilò gli stivali. Prese la borsa e la bacchetta e uscì indossando la sua giacca di pelle nera.

Si Smaterializzò e quando i suoi piedi toccarono terra, l’aria primaverile le sferzò il volto. Era in una piccola strada poco frequentata. Un lungo viale si estendeva per quasi un chilometro sia a destra che a sinistra. Le villette si stagliavano sul lato destro della strada, ordinate e ordinarie, come erano tipiche di quel quartiere.

Lily prese un bel respiro e poi si avviò verso il piccolo cancello di legno che delimitava il cimitero di Godric’s Hollow.

Questo si aprì disegnando una piccola mezzaluna dove toccava il terreno e si richiuse alle spalle della ragazza.

Quando arrivò davanti alla tomba della madre, si fermò. La osservò per qualche secondo e poi vi si inginocchiò davanti. Prese la bacchetta ed evocò un mazzo di fiori gialli, i suoi preferiti.

 _Oh, mamma,_ pensò. _Vorrei che fossi qui. Mi manchi tanto e forse sapresti anche come comportarti, adesso. Se Teddy dovesse morire, Remus morirebbe con lui. E anche io. Non me lo perdonerei mai. Se fossi stata più prudente e attenta con Greyback, forse non mi avrebbe morso. Non ci sarebbe stato bisogno della cura e Henrie sarebbe ad Azkaban…_

Ricordi dolorosi la travolsero.

La morte di sua madre, le torture di Greyback, la morte di Silente, la morte di Severus…

Perché era tutto così difficile e terribilmente doloroso? Perché non poteva avere una vita normale? Una lacrima le rigò la guancia. In quel momento, i muscoli del suo corpo si infiammarono, proprio come se si trovasse tra le fiamme di un camino.  

La testa si fece pesante e la vista si offuscò.

 _Oh, no. Non adesso,_ pensò disperata. Adesso ci si mettevano anche gli attacchi di dolore? Si accasciò a terra e strinse la testa fra le mani.

 _Basta, basta, basta!_ gridò nella sua testa, quasi pensasse che Henrie potesse sentirla e avere pietà di lei.

Si portò le ginocchia al petto e proprio mentre stava per urlare dal dolore, la sentì. Una voce flebile, quasi una carezza, un sussurro che le aveva sfiorato la mente, come una libella può sfiorare la superficie dell’acqua per poi librarsi nuovamente in volo.

 _Fallo uscire, Lily. Fallo uscire,_ disse dolcemente.

La ragazza aprì gli occhi a fatica. Non c’era nessuno accanto a lei. Nessuno che potesse aver parlato.

 _Cosa…? Ma chi…?_ non riusciva nemmeno a pensare. Ogni pensiero si dissolveva come fumo prima di completarsi, lasciando posto al dolore, diventato ormai insopportabile.

 _Fallo uscire dalla tua testa, Lily. Puoi farlo,_ ripeté ancora quella voce.

Poi Lily capì. C’era solo una persona che era riuscita a parlarle attraverso la mente. Solo un uomo c’era riuscito, prima che lei gli avesse detto addio per sempre. _Professore…?_

 _Sì, bambina mia,_ confermò lui. _Fallo uscire,_ ripeté.

 _Non ci riesco, professore,_ in preda al dolore chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti. _Non ci riesco, non posso…_

 _Devi. Non permettergli di farti questo,_ la incoraggiò.

E con queste parole, Lily perse i sensi.

 

\- Lily, mi senti? - una voce la costrinse a svegliarsi.

Lei aprì gli occhi lentamente per abituarsi alla luce e per mettere a fuoco ciò che le stava intorno; una sensazione di calore la invase.

\- Lily? - la chiamò ancora la voce.

Quando riuscì finalmente ad aprirli completamente, vide che era sdraiata sul divano di una casa che conosceva bene.

\- Zio James? – disse flebilmente, osservando l’uomo che le stava accanto.

\- Sì, tesoro. Come ti senti? - chiese.

Lei si alzò reggendosi sui gomiti e si guardò intorno. – Co-come sono arrivata qui? – balbettò confusa. Ricordava di essere stata al cimitero e poi… il buio.

\- Ti ho trovata al cimitero, davanti alla tomba di tua madre. – spiegò confermando ciò che stava pensando la nipote. – Sono ricominciati gli attacchi. Sirius aveva ragione. – constatò.

Lei tentò di mettersi a sedere. – Sì. – ammise – Ed è stato il più potente che avessi mai avuto. –

\- Dovresti parlarne con qualcuno. – le consigliò.

Lei scosse il capo. – Non c’è nessuno che possa fare qualcosa contro Henrie. –

James scosse il capo. – Dobbiamo trovarlo. –

\- Già. - concordò lei. Poi guardò l’orologio appeso sopra il camino. – Sono le cinque?! -

\- Sì, ma puoi rimanere qui quanto vuoi. - la rassicurò lui, sfiorandole una guancia con il dorso della mano.

\- Dovrei già essere a casa. E poi vi ho già disturbati abbastanza. - ribatté. Chissà cosa avrebbero pensato suo padre, Sirius e Severus, non vedendola arrivare.

\- Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. - sbottò suo zio – Sei sempre la benvenuta qui. -

\- Grazie, zio. - concluse lei e si alzò dal divano.

James la aiutò tenendola per un braccio e circondandole la vita con l’altro. – Vuoi che ti accompagni? – domandò ancora, preoccupato.

\- No. Stai tranquillo. – concluse. – Grazie comunque. –

\- D’accordo. - la salutò e la accompagnò alla porta. – A presto, allora. –

Lei lo abbracciò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. – Grazie. Salutami Harry e zia Lily. A presto. – e si avviò per le vie del piccolo quartiere.

Proprio quando stava per arrivare al vicolo in cui si sarebbe dovuta Smaterializzare, la testa cominciò a girarle. Si fermò e chiuse gli occhi per tentare di non cadere.

 _Forse avrei dovuto lasciare che zio James mi accompagnasse,_ si pentì di averglielo impedito. Si resse al muretto che c’era al suo fianco per non cadere e dato che si trovava in una zona isolata, prese la bacchetta ed evocò un incantesimo. Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a tornare da sola. Avrebbe rischiato di spaccarsi, se si fosse Smaterializzata.

\- _Expecto Patronum._ \- una cerva d’argento prese forma di fronte a lei. – Severus, sono a Godric’s Hollow. Non sto tanto bene, potresti venire a prendermi? – disse. Meglio non farlo preoccupare. Mosse la bacchetta e la cerva partì al galoppo. Aveva tentato di non far sembrare le cose più gravi di quanto non fossero. Era solo un calo di zuccheri, probabilmente.

 _Fa’ presto, Sev,_ pensò. Gli occhi le si erano fatti pesanti. L’ultimo attacco era stato davvero tremendo e poi la voce di Silente l’aveva sconvolta. Voleva aiutarla, ma lei non era riuscita a fare ciò che le aveva detto.

 _Credevo di aver interrotto il collegamento empatico. Come può entrare in contatto con me?_ si chiese, respirando lentamente, per non rischiare di svenire in mezzo alla strada. Poteva sentirlo di nuovo. Poteva parlargli. Era bellissimo, ma anche _terribile_. Il pensiero di non poter più vedere il volto dell’amato preside la distruggeva.

Ad un tratto ebbe una fitta allo stomaco. Si portò le mani al ventre e abbassò lo sguardo. Un gemito di dolore le sfuggì.

Proprio in quel momento, Severus si Materializzò a qualche metro da lei. Osservò la strada bagnata e vedendo che non c’era nessuno sembrò tranquillizzarsi. Era stato un rischio Materializzarsi allo scoperto, ma era un’urgenza. Senza perdere tempo andò incontro alla figlioccia e la afferrò proprio mentre stava per cadere con le ginocchia a terra.   

\- Lily! - esclamò afferrandola per le braccia. – Che succede? –

\- Sev, io… - tentò di dire. Si fermò, le parole le mancarono come se l’ossigeno non fosse arrivato al cervello per permetterle di pensare.

\- Shh… tranquilla. - disse lui. – Ce la fai? –

Lei annuì e, reggendosi al padrino, tentò di mettersi in piedi. Un'altra fitta allo stomaco. Gemette e si portò le mani al ventre, sentendo la terra mancarle sotto i piedi.

Lui la afferrò in tempo, poco prima che si inginocchiasse a terra nuovamente. – Senti dolore? – domandò.

Lily annuì.

\- Dove? –

La Grifondoro inspirò profondamente. – Testa e stomaco… – ansimò. – Ho avuto un altro attacco. È stato il più potente, finora. –

Severus scosse il capo. – Reggiti a me. – disse. La sollevò tra le braccia come se pesasse meno di dieci chili e la strinse a sé.

Lily poggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo dell’uomo e avvolse le sue spalle con le braccia. Il profumo del padrino la pervase e la tranquillizzò, proprio come succedeva quando stava male o aveva gli incubi durante i primi mesi della loro convivenza.

\- Grazie... - disse in un sussurro.

\- Dobbiamo Smaterializzarci. – annunciò lui appena ebbero raggiunto un vicolo isolato. – Puoi farcela? – chiese. Avrebbero potuto raggiungere un camino, ma il più vicino era a casa Potter e a Severus proprio non andava di vedere Potter e suo figlio – anche se per Lily l’avrebbe fatto – perciò aveva deciso di Smaterializzarsi.

Lei annuì. – Credo di sì. –

\- Ok. - ribatté – Chiudi gli occhi. Al tre. – disse e poi prese a contare – Uno… Due… Tre. –

E in meno di qualche secondo si erano Materializzati nel salotto di casa loro. Almeno non avrebbero dovuto percorrere un chilometro per raggiungere la casa.

\- Eccoci. - annunciò il pozionista. La aiutò a poggiare i piedi a terra e appena fu in piedi in posizione stabile, le studiò il volto, sollevandolo con due dita. – Ti senti meglio? – chiese.

\- Sì, è stato solo un calo di zuccheri. - rispose lei, rassicurandolo.

Lui annuì. – Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? –

\- Una tazza di latte. -

\- Vado a prepararlo. -

\- Grazie. Io vado a cambiarmi. - così dicendo si avviò su per le scale ed entrò nella sua stanza.

Si infilò una tuta e appese i vestiti nell’armadio. Lentamente, tentando di mantenere l’equilibrio, uscì dalla stanza e si soffermò per un momento accanto alla porta della stanzetta del fratello. Il lettino era vuoto da troppo tempo. La polvere aveva coperto il piccolo comodino e la finestra era chiusa così che la luce non penetrasse all’interno.

 _Oh, Teddy,_ pensò.

Un’altra fitta allo stomaco.

Lily si portò una mano all’altezza del cuore. Lo sentiva come schiacciato da un macigno. Chiuse gli occhi è tentò di rendere regolare il suo respiro.

 _Respira, Lily,_ si impose.

Non ce la fece.

Corse in bagno e si inginocchiò accanto alla tazza. Non aveva mangiato colazione, ma la nausea l’aveva invasa. Cominciò a tossire senza riuscire a fermarsi e in un attimo Severus le fu accanto per tenerle indietro i capelli.

Per più di due minuti rimase inginocchiata senza riuscire ad alzarsi; dopo qualche minuto i conati si fecero via via più leggeri fino a fermarsi.

\- Lily, non stai bene. - le disse il pozionista, quando finalmente riuscì a mettersi a sedere.

Il pallore sul suo viso era aumentato e adesso i segni delle ore di sonno perse erano più visibili sotto i suoi occhi. Non riuscì a parlare, anche perché non avrebbe saputo cosa dire. Abbassò lo sguardo. Gli occhi stanchi faticavano a rimanere aperti.

\- Henrie deve aver aumentato la potenza degli attacchi. - constatò il pozionista, ancora accanto a lei, seduto su uno sgabello.

Lei annuì. Quello al cimitero era stato il più potente tra tutti. Non le era mai capitato di provare un dolore del genere. Le altre volte, c’era qualcuno a fermarlo, ovvio, ma quella mattina aveva sentito che qualcosa era cambiato. Aveva sentito più potere e più violenza. Il potere del Mangiamorte stava aumentando ogni volta di più, avrebbero dovuto trovarlo al più presto.

\- Perché non vai a riposarti? - domandò lui, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

\- No. Adesso sto meglio. - disse lei con aria convincente.

\- Lily… - tentò di protestare l’uomo.

\- Sul serio, Sev. Sto bene. -

Lui annuì rassegnato e la aiutò ad alzarsi. La accompagnò nuovamente al piano inferiore e la fece sedere al tavolo della cucina. Quando il latte fu abbastanza caldo, le porse la tazza, lo zucchero e dei cereali, dei carboidrati forse l’avrebbero aiutata.

La ragazza finì tutta la scodella in poco tempo, aveva una vera e propria voragine nello stomaco.

\- Devo tornare a correggere i compiti. - disse lui, dopo aver portato la tazza della figlioccia nel lavello.

\- Vuoi una mano? - domandò speranzosa. Voleva distrarsi un po’ e aiutarlo a correggere i compiti era il modo migliore.

\- Potresti cominciare a dare un’occhiata a quelli di tuo padre, Difesa è più divertente. - disse lui, sorridendo.

\- D’accordo. Li correggo a matita, così avrà solo più da ricontrollarli. Non credo che sarà in vena di finire la correzione, oggi. - ipotizzò.

Severus annuì e si avviarono nel salotto.

Si sedettero al tavolo e cominciarono a correggere.

L’uomo scarabocchiava furiosamente le pergamene con l’inchiostro rosso, mentre Lily tracciava linee leggere a matita.

Alzò gli occhi verso il padrino e lo osservò.

I capelli neri che gli incorniciavano il volto gli ricadevano lungo le guance e le lunghe dita affusolate tenendo stretta la penna si muovevano sinuose sul foglio.

Osservò le pergamene dei temi di Difesa. Gli errori erano davvero tanti. Al terzo anno lei prendeva E in Difesa. Quei temi sarebbero arrivati appena ad una A. Alcuni erano buoni, avrebbero potuto raggiungere una O, ma nulla di più.

\- Hai ragione. - sbottò sollevando lo sguardo verso l’uomo.

Severus alzò lo sguardo dal foglio e la osservò senza capire. – Riguardo a cosa? –

\- Al fatto che molti studenti siano teste di legno. - disse lei sorridendo e leggendo ad alta voce il testo scritto da uno studente di Serpeverde. - “I Berretti Rossi sono anche detti nani e vivono in tane sotterranee” – sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise – Secondo quanto dice questa ragazza, Tessa Parkinson, il professor Vitious discenderebbe da una stirpe di Berretti Rossi, che a quanto sembra hanno acquisito le abitudini dei conigli. – concluse.

Lui scosse il capo. – Teste di legno. – disse.

Lily rise.

Ad un tratto, una figura si bloccò proprio sulla soglia del salotto. Stava in silenzio ad osservare i due seduti al tavolo che sembravano non accorgersi della sua presenza.

La Grifondoro si voltò e sorrise debolmente – Papà. – lo salutò.

\- Ciao. - disse lui con voce flebile.

Severus sollevò lo sguardo. – Ti senti meglio? – chiese. _Ma cosa mi prende? Vivere qui mi ha reso uno smidollato,_ pensò subito dopo.

\- Sì, grazie. - rispose Remus, avvicinandosi.

\- Stavo dando un’occhiata ai temi di Difesa. - spiegò la figlia, mostrandogli le pergamene.

\- Grazie. - ribattè lui e sorrise. Si sedette accanto a lei e prese a correggere l’altra metà dei temi. – Grazie per avermi aiutato. – disse il Mannaro quando ebbero finito e si alzarono per preparare la cena.

Lily sorrise, anche se non sapeva se si riferisse al giorno precedente o alla correzione dei compiti. Gli strinse la mano e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. – Figurati. – rispose.


	34. Come fratelli

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Il bussare contro la porta si fece sempre più insistente.

Probabilmente il freddo stava congelando il visitatore oppure era qualcosa di urgente.

Lily, Remus e Severus si scambiarono uno sguardo interrogativo. Chi poteva essere alle nove del mattino di domenica? Che fosse successo qualcosa al Ministero?

Forse Kingsley aveva degli sviluppi da comunicarle. Forse aveva notizie su Teddy.

\- Vado io. - annunciò Lily, speranzosa, mentre si alzava in piedi lasciando la mano di suo padre.

Lui la osservò e lo stesso fece Severus, che poi tornò a correggere i compiti di Pozioni del quinto anno.

Lei uscì dal salotto.

Forse avevano localizzato Henrie.

Avrebbero potuto salvare il fratello.

Senza attendere oltre, aprì la porta, alzando nuvolette e batuffoli di polvere che si sparsero per tutto il corridoio. Quella casa aveva la straordinaria capacità di attrarre la polvere. Non importava quanto la si spolverasse, la polvere tornava dopo qualche minuto, come se avesse vita propria e volesse disturbare Lily tornando e aumentando esponenzialmente ogni volta.

\- Ciao, Lily. - disse un ragazzo, appena la porta fu completamente aperta.

Non lavorava al Ministero. Almeno, non più.

Quindi non c’erano sviluppi sul rapimento di Teddy, fu il primo pensiero di Lily. Ma subito lo allontanò. La persona che era ferma davanti a lei non si faceva vedere da un pezzo.

\- Draco?! - esclamò stupita. Rimase immobile per qualche secondo e poi gli gettò le braccia al collo. Lui la strinse a sé lasciandosi invadere dal suo inebriante profumo. – Dove sei stato? - gli chiese posando le mani sul suo petto, come se volesse spingerlo via. Le lacrime le appannarono la vista.

\- In giro. - rispose sbrigativo.

Lei lo osservò perplessa e poi riprese. – In giro?! Tua madre era preoccupatissima! _Io_ ero preoccupatissima! - esclamò, dandogli una leggera spinta. – Pensavo ti fosse accaduto qualcosa, ti ho cercato ovunque! - lo rimproverò ancora.

\- Mi dispiace. Se ti può consolare sono tornato per restare. E l’ho già fatto sapere a mia madre. - spiegò sorridendo.

Lei scosse il capo e sospirò. – Dai, entra! - disse e gli fece cenno di entrare in casa.

\- Mia madre mi ha detto di Teddy. Mi dispiace. - disse mentre appendeva la giacca all’appendiabiti.

Lily si voltò e accennò un sorriso. – Grazie, Draco. –

\- Kingsley mi ha ridato il mio posto. Ho chiesto di partecipare alle ricerche. - annunciò mentre attraversavano il corridoio polveroso.

Lei lo condusse verso la porta del salotto.

\- Siamo in un vicolo cieco. - spiegò lei.

Lui annuì mestamente e la seguì.

Entrarono e Draco salutò i due uomini ancora seduti al tavolo.

\- Ciao, Remus. Professore. -

\- Ciao, Draco. - salutò Remus sorridendo debolmente. Non era ancora in piena forma. I suoi occhi erano spenti e il volto pallido.

Severus sollevò lo sguardo e lo squadrò. - Malfoy. - ribatté, piatto. Non gli era mai piaciuto davvero. Soprattutto, gli aveva dato fastidio la piccola e finta relazione tra lui e la figlioccia, per mantenere la copertura con Voldemort. Erano stati costretti a baciarsi in pubblico ed era evidente che non gli era mai andato giù.

\- Siediti. - Lily indicò all’amico una sedia accanto a quella del padre. Più lontano stava da Severus, meglio era per tutti.

\- Grazie. - ribatté lui accomodandosi.

\- Allora, perché sei tornato? - domandò la ragazza prendendo posto accanto al padrino. Lui la osservò e poi sollevò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo.

Lui scosse il capo. – Mi piace la vita qui. –

\- Draco… - tentò di dire lei.

\- È così. - si affrettò a dire lui – E poi volevo riprendere il mio lavoro di Auror. - concluse. Lei annuì ed entrò in cucina per preparare il tè.

Quando fu pronto, lo offrì all’amico porgendo una tazza anche a suo padre e al pozionista. Remus la strinse fra le mani, ma non ne bevve nemmeno una goccia. Severus invece, beveva tranquillamente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sui compiti di Pozioni, anche se era evidente che stava ascoltando la conversazione.

 

Mezz’ora dopo, anche Sirius li raggiunse in salotto salutando Draco calorosamente. Era tornato dopo l’una la sera precedente, così aveva dormito fino a tardi, ma adesso sembrava sveglio e pimpante.

\- Draco, come stai? - chiese stringendogli la mano, anche se senza il solito entusiasmo.

\- Bene, Sirius. Grazie. Tu? - chiese lui di rimando.

\- Insomma. Potrei stare meglio. - rispose e si sedette accanto a Remus. Gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla e prese la tazza di tè offertagli dalla nipote, ringraziandola con un cenno del capo.

Lily sorrise e poi tornò a osservare Draco. – Sei tornato per rimanere? – domandò.

Lui annuì. – Sì. – poi si alzò dalla sedia e si congedò – Adesso devo andare. Mia madre mi aspetta. - disse.

Lily attese qualche secondo poi si alzò a sua volta e parlò. – Ti accompagno. - dovevano parlare, da soli. E la casa non era il posto più adatto.

 

Quando furono fuori e si furono chiusi la porta alle spalle, Lily parlò.

\- Draco - cominciò, tentando di trovare le parole giuste – Dobbiamo parlare del… - ma lui la interruppe.

\- Bacio. - finì per lei – Ne avevamo già parlato. Dimenticalo. –

\- Non posso. - ribattè lei, bloccandosi in mezzo alla strada deserta. Dimenticarlo? Diceva sul serio?

Lui sembrò confuso. – Perché? Hai detto che ami George. -

\- E allora? Come posso dimenticare il fatto che mi hai confessato di amarmi e mi hai baciata? - sbottò, furiosa. Quel ragazzo era incredibile.

\- Lily, ascolta, nei mesi che sono stato via ho capito che forse quello che provo è più qualcosa di… _fraterno_. - concluse.

Lei rimase spiazzata. Qualcosa di fraterno? Sul serio? Rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo al ragazzo e poi parlò. – Quindi… -

\- Quindi non preoccuparti. Tutto sarà come prima. - spiegò lui sorridendo.

Lei scosse il capo, non persuasa dalle parole dell’amico.

\- Te lo assicuro, Lily. - insistette. Sembrava davvero convinto. I suoi occhi lasciavano trasparire gioia, non rabbia o risentimento. Sembrava sincero.

Lei annuì. _Va bene, Draco. Per me sarà tutto più semplice._ – Ci vediamo al Ministero, allora. – disse.

Lui le sorrise e si abbracciarono.

\- Bentornato a casa. – gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Lui le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e si Smaterializzò dopo averla salutata.


	35. Inseguimento

Draco percorreva a grandi passi i corridoi del Ministero. Aveva appena scoperto qualcosa di sconvolgente dopo un mese intero di ricerche incrociate. Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Lily e avrebbero dovuto _agire_ subito. Svoltò a sinistra e imboccò la strada per gli uffici degli Auror. Oltrepassò quello di Ron Weasley, quello di Harry Potter e quello di Sirius Black. Alla fine, quando vide la porta nera con su scritto _“MARION LILIAN EVANS”_ entrò senza nemmeno bussare. Non c’era tempo da perdere.

 - Lily – disse entrando nell’ufficio dell’amica.

 - Che succede? - domandò lei sollevando la testa dei fascicoli che stava leggendo ormai da ore, sorpresa da quell’improvvisa irruzione di Draco nel suo ufficio.

 - Indovina chi continua ad avere rapporti con i Mangiamorte? -  le chiese lui, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dalla scrivania in legno.

 - Chi? - domandò lei di rimando. Non era in vena di indovinelli negli ultimi tempi.

 - Mundungus Fletcher. – rispose lui solamente.

Sentendo quel nome, Lily si raddrizzò sulla sedia. – Mundungus? Ma non era scomparso? – domandò ancora. Dopo la morte di Malocchio, a causa della fuga di Mundungus, il rigattiere era sparito dalla circolazione, nessuno aveva più avuto sue notizie. Poteva essere morto durante la guerra, ma era molo probabile che se la fosse semplicemente squagliata per non rischiare di dover fronteggiare Voldemort.

 - A quanto pare no. – spiegò lui, poggiando i fascicoli sulla scrivania e sedendosi sulla poltrona davanti a lei. – È ricomparso a Notturn Alley qualche settimana fa. Alcuni Auror che stavano indagando su un traffico di pozioni l’hanno intercettato e l’hanno arrestato. –

 - L’hanno interrogato? – domandò Lily, aprendo le cartelline e osservando le pergamene su cui erano tracciate sottili linee nere. La scrittura di Kingsley era davvero inconfondibile.

 - Sì. - disse lui. – Anche se all’inizio sosteneva di non sapere nulla, alla fine ha confessato che nell’ultimo periodo aveva svolto qualche lavoretto per alcuni Mangiamorte e che sa esattamente dove si trova Henrie Black. –

Lily sollevò lo sguardo dalle carte. – Potresti ripetere? –

 - Sa dove si trova. E ha accettato di portarci da lui. - aggiunse. – Ovviamente a patto che gli si conceda la libertà. Quell’idiota. –

Lily non sentì l’amico inveire contro Mundungus, non le importava. La cosa importante era che l’idiota, come l’aveva chiamato Draco, sapeva dove si nascondeva Henrie e che li avrebbe condotti da lui.

 - Quando ha intenzione di portarci da Henrie? – chiese immediatamente.

Draco accennò un sorriso. – Subito. – rispose. – Per questo sono qui. Kingsley mi ha chiesto di venire ad avvertirti della partenza. –

La Grifondoro si mise in piedi. – Andiamo. –

\- Stanno preparando una squadra. -

Lei annuì e insieme uscirono dall’ufficio.

 

Dieci minuti dopo raggiunsero la piazza principale del Ministero, dove Kingsley, Sirius, James, Ron ed Harry stavano aspettando insieme ad altre persone. Erano una decina, tutti pronti per la missione. Si osservavano e parlottavano tra loro di strategie ed incantesimi di difesa e attacco.

Quando Sirius la vide avvicinarsi insieme a Draco, la raggiunse. – Lily, sei pronta? – domandò poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

 - Sì. - rispose lei. Avrebbero salvato Teddy. L’avrebbero riportato a casa e tutto sarebbe finito. Era pronta come non mai, ma avrebbero comunque dovuto essere prudenti. Henrie era diventato più potente, il che voleva dire che sarebbe stato molto più pericoloso per tutti.

Harry, intuendo ciò a cui stesse pensando, le sorrise e le prese la mano. – Andrà tutto bene. – le assicurò. – Lo riporteremo a casa sano e salvo. –

Lei annuì e Draco le prese la mano per sostenerla. Da quando era tornato a casa e al lavoro, c’erano state varie svolte nelle indagini. Grazie all’aiuto di suo padre, da Azkaban, avevano ottenuto informazioni fondamentali, informazioni che erano state confermate da Mundungus quel giorno, a detta di Draco.

Kingsley richiese l’attenzione di tutti e poi parlò.

 - Signori, questa è un’operazione delicata. – esordì. – I Mangiamorte potrebbero essere molti più di quanti ci aspettiamo. È necessario procedere con cautela e assicurarsi di non compiere mosse azzardate. Ricordate che hanno un ostaggio, è un bambino e andrà riportato a casa sano e salvo. – tutti annuirono – Nella casa entreranno Sirius, Harry, Draco, Ron, James e Lily. Gli altri rimarranno fuori e bloccheranno le uscite. Nessun Mangiamorte dovrà fuggire da quel covo. Catturateli tutti e se necessario neutralizzateli. _Nessuno deve fuggire._ – ripeté, quasi sillabando. – Ma ricordate che il nostro obiettivo è salvare Teddy Lupin. – ripeté ancora.

Tutti annuirono nuovamente e lui spiegò che avrebbero seguito Mundungus nella Materializzazione. Due Auror lo trascinarono in piazza e quando tutti ebbero formato una lunga catena, con un sonoro _TAC!_ si Smaterializzarono.

 

Quando si Materializzarono, si ritrovarono in un’ampia radura. Una villetta grande quanto il Malfoy Manor si ergeva un centinaio di metri più a destra. Un bosco si stagliava proprio di fronte alla casa. Era buio quanto la Foresta Proibita, ma sembrava molto più esteso e pericoloso. Un potenziale luogo in cui i Mangiamorte avrebbe potuto tentare di nascondersi.

 - Molto bene. - cominciò Kingsley. – Bacchette alla mano. Circondiamo la casa e copriamo le spalle a coloro che si occuperanno dell’interno. – quando si furono disposti sul perimetro, Kingsley diede il segnale a Sirius, Harry, Ron, James, Draco e Lily, che avanzarono.

 - _Alohomora._ \- disse Sirius e la porta si aprì con uno scatto.

All’interno l’unico rumore udibile era quello del vento contro le finestre. Tutte era deserto e silenzioso, immerso in una quiete quasi innaturale.

Il gruppo entrò senza far rumore, costeggiando le pareti, tre a sinistra e tre a destra.

Le stanze al pian terreno erano libere. Sembrava che la casa fosse disabitata, anche se era evidente che qualcuno ci viveva: era pulita e in cucina avevano trovato dei piatti sporchi accanto al lavandino. Il piccolo fornello era ancora caldo, perciò qualcuno l’aveva utilizzato da poco.

Gli Auror passarono al piano superiore. Salirono l’imponente rampa di scale. I gradini erano ricoperti dalla moquette, perciò i passi erano attutiti e permettevano di udire meglio ogni rumore o suono proveniente dall’interno o dall’esterno.

In un piccolo salotto con le pareti dipinte di verde chiaro, trovarono due Mangiamorte intenti a giocare a scacchi. I due si voltarono appena in tempo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con la bacchetta di Ron.

 - _Petrificus_ _totalus! -_ gridò prima che quelli potessero muoversi o parlare per chiedere aiuto. Subito si bloccarono e rimasero immobili sulle sedie. I loro sguardi erano fissi verso la porta, ma senza un contro-incantesimo sarebbero rimasti lì per molto tempo, o almeno fino alla fine dell’operazione.

 - Ben fatto, Ron. -  si complimentò Sirius con una pacca sulla spalla.

Lui sorrise compiaciuto. 

Poi ricominciarono ad avanzare.

Un’altra stanza vuota.

Un’altra ancora.

Sembravano tutti scomparsi.

Passarono tutte le camere, fino ad arrivare al salone.

Una volta davanti alla porta, decisero che a fare irruzione sarebbero stati Ron ed Harry, mentre gli altri avrebbero coperto loro le spalle.

Lily prese un profondo respiro. Avrebbero dovuto affrontare dei Mangiamorte, forse i più spietati tra quelli sopravvissuti alla guerra. Avrebbero dovuto essere pronti a tutto, non potevano farsi cogliere impreparati.

 _Forza, Lily,_ si disse e un’altra voce le riecheggiò nella mente.

 _Fa’ attenzione, bambina mia._ la preoccupazione nella voce di Silente era perfettamente udibile.

 - _Bombarda!_ \-  gridarono all’unisono i due ragazzi e la porta crollò.

I sei Auror entrarono e si disposero in fila, con le bacchette sollevate. La stanza era ampia e calda. Il legno del pavimento scricchiolava sotto i loro piedi e un fastidioso odore di stantio riempiva l’aria rendendola quasi soffocante.

I Mangiamorte erano seduti attorno ad un tavolo e quando li videro, si alzarono in piedi, anche loro con le bacchette sollevate.

 - Bene! -  gridò Henrie. Era seduto capotavola e non aveva mosso un muscolo quando gli Auror erano entrati. – Che piacere! Finalmente ci avete trovati! – esclamò divertito – Fratello! Come stai? – domandò ancora, rivolto a Sirius.

\- Dov’è Teddy Lupin, Henrie? -  sbottò Sirius, in tono minaccioso, stringendo la sua bacchetta tanto da far sbiancare le nocche. La rabbia nella sua voce era evidente: voleva farla pagare al fratello per tutto ciò che aveva fatto.

\- Qui. -  ripose lui semplicemente, indicando la casa e avvicinandosi.

Gli altri Mangiamorte osservavano la scena divertiti.

\- Se gli hai torto anche solo un capello, ti ucciderò. -  lo minacciò l’Auror.

\- Certo. -  ridacchiò lui e spostò la sua attenzione verso un’altra persona, accanto al fratello – James, come stai, amico mio? – domandò rivolto al padre di Harry.

Lui gli rivolse uno sguardo carico d’odio e poi parlò. – Va’ all’inferno, Henrie. – la voce fredda e distaccata.

\- Come siamo scortesi! -  esclamò l’altro – Spero che tuo figlio e tua nipote non abbiano preso da te. Come stai, Lily? – si volse verso la figliastra, con un ghigno beffardo sul volto.

\- Dov’è Teddy? - chiese lei di rimando, ignorando la sua domanda.

\- Una cosa alla volta. -  rispose lui con calma. Superò altri due Mangiamorte e si fermò ad alcuni metri dagli Auror. Il suo sguardo indugiò su Lily e Draco, per poi tornare al fratello. – Suppongo che la casa sia circondata. – azzardò, portandosi una mano all’altezza del mento, come per riflettere.

\- Avete perso. Non perdiamo altro tempo, dicci dov’è il bambino. - insistette Sirius.

\- Oh, certo. Lo farò, ma non senza divertirmi un po’. - ghignò e si volse verso i suoi scagnozzi.

Quelli, come se il suo sguardo fosse stato un segnale, si trasformarono in una nube di fumo nero, uscirono infrangendo i vetri delle grandi finestre e si diressero verso il bosco. Le urla degli Auror riempirono l’aria.

Kingsley aveva dato l’ordine di seguirli.

Infatti, alcuni dei maghi fermi accanto al Ministro si dissolsero in nubi di fumo bianco e partirono all’inseguimento dei maghi oscuri.

In quell’unico momento di distrazione, Henrie sfoderò la bacchetta e la puntò contro Sirius. Sorrise malignamente e poi pronunciò la formula. - _Stupeficium!_ \- gridò e lo Schiantò dall’altra parte della stanza prima che lui potesse reagire.

Tutti rimasero spiazzati. Non l’aveva ucciso, ma l’aveva comunque messo fuori gioco.

\- No! - gridarono Lily e Harry all’unisono, e il ragazzo alzò la bacchetta e tentò di disarmarlo.

Henrie deviò l’incantesimo senza problemi. – Ragazzo, per essere colui che ha ucciso l’Oscuro Signore, non sei molto esperto in Incantesimi! – esclamò il Mangiamorte, sbeffeggiandolo.

 - Capo! - gridarono due voci alle loro spalle. Due Mangiamorte si fermarono sulla porta e alzarono le bacchette appena videro gli intrusi.

Henrie rise. – Bel tempismo ragazzi. Uccidete il bambino. – ordinò.

Loro si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa a corsero lungo il corridoio.

James e Ron li inseguirono, lasciando Harry, Draco e Lily da soli con Henrie.

\- Eccoci alla resa dei conti. - annunciò l’uomo.

Sirius giaceva ancora a terra, privo di sensi.

Il Mangiamorte scagliò vari incantesimi che i giovani pararono senza problemi, ma ad un tratto si bloccò e riprese a parlare, come se si fosse accorto di aver dimenticato qualcosa.

\- Se ti vedesse tuo padre, Draco! - esclamò – Credo che morirebbe di crepacuore. Combatti per la giusta causa? Per i buoni? Per coloro che hanno ucciso il _nostro_ Signore? –

\- Molto meglio che combattere per voi. -  ribattè lui, tenendo alta la guardia e scrutando il nemico attentamente per captare ogni movimento.

\- Traditore del tuo sangue! – esclamò Black e poi sorrise – Vi uccideremo tutti quanti, non capite? – disse infine.

I tre ragazzi si avvicinarono lentamente. Avrebbero dovuto impedirgli di andarsene, ma lui fu più veloce e in un attimo scagliò la maledizione.

\- _Sectumsempra!_ \- la maledizione colpì Draco in pieno petto e lo sbalzò all’indietro.

Henrie sollevò lo sguardo soddisfatto.

\- _Incarceramus!_ \- gridò Lily, ma lui era già scomparso, come gli altri, uscendo dalla finestra dopo essersi trasformato in una nube di fumo.

Harry corse da Sirius, gli si inginocchiò accanto e dopo averlo fatto rinvenire lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Il padrino si resse la testa e Harry gli porse la mano. Lui l’afferrò e si alzò in piedi ancora instabile sulle gambe.

Lily, invece, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime si avvicinò a Draco. – Draco! – disse e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, prendendogli la mano.

\- Li… Lily… -  bofonchiò lui. Stava perdendo troppo sangue.

\- Oh, mio Dio. Resisti, ti prego. - lo implorò lei, sfiorandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano. – _Vulnera Sanentur._ – pronunciò sfiorando il corpo dell’amico con la bacchetta – _Vulnera Sanentur. –_

Fu tutto inutile; come avevano previsto, i poteri di Henrie erano aumentati parecchio. Le ferite non sembravano rimarginarsi e Draco diventò via via sempre più pallido.

Lily tentò in tutti i modi di aiutarlo, ma le ferite continuavano a sanguinare e il pavimento si coprì di un’enorme chiazza di sangue.

\- Draco, resisti. -  singhiozzò lei – Adesso ti porto al San Mungo. –

Lui le prese la mano e parlò. – No, Lily… Va’… trova Teddy e cattura Henrie. –  

Lei scosse il capo.

Non poteva lasciarlo morire.

\- No. No. Ti devo aiutare. – disse, tentando con un altro incantesimo.

\- Lily… Sto morendo. Non puoi fare più nulla… – bofonchiò allo stremo delle forze – Ti prego, fallo per me. –

\- No, Draco. Non puoi lasciarmi anche tu… - singhiozzò ancora.

\- Resisti, Grifone. Ce l’hai quasi fatta. -  le disse lui, sfiorandole la guancia con la mano. Lei scosse ancora il capo. Lui le rivolse un ultimo debole sorriso e pronunciò le sue ultime parole. – Ti amo, Lily. – e gli occhi si chiusero.

\- No! Draco, no… - disse lei, scuotendolo.

Ma il ragazzo, ormai freddo e immobile, non rispose più.

Sirius e Harry erano rimasti immobili a osservare la scena, impotenti di fronte alla morte del giovane.

Non parlarono, non si mossero.

Le lacrime scendevano copiose lungo le guance della ragazza e lei avvicinandosi all’amico per chiudergli le palpebre, gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra e sussurrò: - Ti voglio bene, Draco. Perdonami. -  e singhiozzando, si alzò in piedi.

Sirius le rivolse uno sguardo dispiaciuto e anche Harry sembrava addolorato.

Suo zio le si avvicinò e la abbracciò, stringendola forte a sé. – Mi dispiace, tesoro. – disse contro il suo orecchio – Mi dispiace tantissimo. –

Lei pianse sulla sua spalla aggrappandosi a lui, come se non avesse più la forza di reggersi in piedi e quando si separarono venne abbracciata anche da Harry.

Alla fine, quando si separarono, parlò con voce piatta e impastata dalle lacrime. – Andiamo a prenderlo. – disse, pensando all’uomo che aveva commissionato l’assassinio di sua madre e che aveva ucciso Draco.

L’avrebbe ucciso.

L’avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani.

Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per aver ucciso il suo migliore amico.

Sirius le strinse forte la mano e si diressero verso la porta.

Di fronte a loro comparvero James e Ron, di ritorno dai sotterranei.

\- Teddy? -  domandò Harry, speranzoso.

Loro scossero il capo e poi James aggiunse: – Abbiamo fermato i due Mangiamorte. – tutti annuirono. Almeno non avevano avuto il tempo di arrivare a Teddy.

\- Draco? -  domandò Ron, sporgendosi oltre le spalle degli amici. Quando vide il suo corpo steso a terra e dissanguato si zittì e lo stesso fece James.

\- Mi dispiace Lily. - disse rivolto alla nipote.

Lei annuì e correndo lasciarono il salone per uscire nel giardino, dove Kingsley li stava aspettando. – L’avete trovato? – domandò appena ebbero varcato la soglia, andando loro incontro.

\- No. -  rispose Sirius.

\- Draco? - domandò il Ministro, non vedendolo lì con i colleghi.

Harry scosse il capo e Lily lo ringraziò con lo sguardo per non aver detto nulla di più. Kingsley annuì mestamente ed indicò il bosco con la bacchetta. – Sono andati di là. Gli altri li stanno inseguendo. – spiegò – In casa non c’è più nessuno? – domandò.

\- Tutti neutralizzati. -  spiegò Ron.

Il Ministro annuì. – D’accordo, andiamo ad aiutare i nostri. –

Un sonoro TAC! costrinse tutti a voltarsi alla loro sinistra.

Proprio accanto a James erano comparsi Remus e Severus, entrambi avvolti nei loro mantelli neri, con le bacchette alla mano.

Le espressioni di stupore sui volti degli Auror furono eloquenti.

 _Cosa ci fanno qui?!_ pensò Lily.

Poi capì. Chi poteva avergli detto dove erano diretti, e aver mandato loro un Patronus, se non era stata lei?

\- Sirius! -  esclamò, rivolta verso suo zio.

Lui si voltò, ma non tentò di giustificarsi, si limitò a fare spallucce.

\- Remus. Severus. cosa fate qui? -  domandò Kingsley avanzando verso di loro.

\- Vogliamo dare una mano, mi sembra ovvio. -  rispose Severus, calmo come sempre.

\- Non se ne parla. Voi non siete Auror. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa… -  tentò di protestare James.

\- Piantala, Potter! -  lo interruppe Severus.

James scosse il capo sconsolato e si rivolse verso il suo migliore amico. – Remus, ragiona. Ti prego. –

\- Mi dispiace, James. Severus ha ragione. Hanno preso mio figlio. -

Capendo che non gli avrebbero fatto cambiare idea, si avviarono tutti verso il bosco, partendo all’inseguimento dei Mangiamorte.


	36. Non sono come te

La squadra stava camminando verso il bosco con passo deciso.

Kingsley era in testa, seguito da James, Sirius, Harry e Ron e dietro di loro Lily, Remus e Severus camminavano a distanza, tenendo le teste alte, pronti a captare qualsiasi movimento. Vedendo che la figlioccia aveva gli occhi arrossati ed era pallida, Severus si avvicinò.

\- Lils…? – la chiamò dolcemente – Che cosa c’è? – domandò poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

Lei si voltò e le lacrime tornarono a spingere contro i suoi occhi, anche se stava lottando per bloccarle. Gli occhi blu erano sbiaditi per tutta la rabbia e il dolore che provava e il volto era più pallido del solito. – Draco. – disse infine, tentando di rimanere lucida e non perdere la testa, dato che era ad un passo dal rivedere Teddy.

\- Cos’è successo? - domandò lui, incalzandola e continuando a camminare.

Aveva notato che Malfoy non c’era, ma credeva che fosse rimasto al Ministero. Invece il volto della figlioccia raccontava un’altra storia.

Il bosco, intanto, si stava avvicinando, con le sue fronde scure e i tronchi possenti da cui provenivano grida e lampi di luce.

\- Henrie l’ha ucciso. - spiegò lei, con voce rotta, senza più riuscire a trattenersi.

Severus abbassò lo sguardo. Non gli era mai piaciuto Malfoy, ma sapeva quando la ragazza tenesse a lui e il fatto che avesse perso anche lui per mano di Henrie era tremendo. Sospirò, non sapendo che cosa dire. – Mi dispiace tanto, Lils. – disse in un sussurro, alla fine.

Remus, che stava ascoltando la conversazione, rallentò il passo e si avvicinò alla figlia. Gli occhi prima colmi di rabbia e rancore, adesso traboccavano tristezza. - Lily… - tentò di dire, ma lei scosse il capo.

\- Non farlo, papà. – disse con voce ferma.

Non voleva ascoltare niente. Niente avrebbe potuto aiutarla a stare meglio adesso che aveva perso uno dei suoi migliori amici per mano dell’uomo che aveva ucciso sua madre e tentato di uccidere lei. Niente.

Perché Henrie l’aveva ucciso? Avrebbe dovuto uccidere lei. Avrebbe dovuto lasciar stare il suo amico. Lui non aveva fatto niente. _Draco, mi dispiace, è tutta colpa mia,_ pensò dentro di sé. Un forte dolore al petto le mozzò il respiro. Si portò una mano al cuore e strinse tra le dita la giacca che stava indossando. Il senso di colpa, il dolore, la paura, ogni emozione si riversò nel suo stomaco facendolo contorcere. – È morto dissanguato. L’ha ucciso con un Sectumsempra. – spiegò scuotendo il capo e reprimendo il senso di nausea che l’aveva colta, mentre le lacrime le bagnavano le guance.

\- Gliela faremo pagare, Lily. - disse Sirius, voltandosi e rivolgendole uno sguardo di incoraggiamento.

\- Mi dispiace. - aggiunse il padre, senza riuscire a trattenersi, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. Lei annuì, si asciugò le lacrime e riprese a camminare con passo spedito.

 

Arrivati al limitare del bosco, gli Auror si guardarono intorno. Un centinaio di metri più avanti si vedevano scintille e luci di incantesimi.

La battaglia stava infuriando.

Kingsley propose di divedersi, così ognuno avrebbe affrontato un Mangiamorte senza doverne fronteggiare dieci alla volta con il rischio di essere sopraffatto. Tutti annuirono e corsero in direzioni diverse.

Lily si spostò cento metri a sud. Camminò rimanendo accanto ai tronchi degli alberi: sarebbero stati dei buoni ripari se qualcuno avesse dovuto attaccare. Si guardò intorno più e più volte, ma nessuno sembrava essersi appostato nei paraggi. Proprio mentre stava per raggiungere i compagni, una voce la costrinse a voltarsi.  

\- Ciao, Black. - la voce roca e profonda di Greyback risuonò tra le fronde.

Lily lo credeva morto fino a poco tempo prima, almeno fino a quando non si erano procurati la cura. Durante la battaglia di Hogwarts l’aveva visto precipitare da una delle torri più alte del castello e adesso eccolo lì, davanti a lei, più spietato che mai.

\- Come stai, dolcezza? - domandò ghignando e scoprendo le zanne sporche di sangue fresco. Le vesti, incrostate di sangue rappreso, svolazzavano spostate dal venticello che si era alzato.

\- Dov’è mio fratello? - domandò lei, brusca.

\- Chi lo sa? - disse lui, divertito dalla situazione – Ma parliamo di te. – si stava avvicinando, così Lily alzò la bacchetta. – Il mio sangue ti ha rinvigorita, vedo. –  

L’idea di avere in circolo una piccola porzione di Greyback la fece rabbrividire.

\- Mi sei debitrice. – aggiunse il lupo mannaro.

Lei scosse il capo. – Io non ti devo niente. – gridò. – _Incarceramus! –_

L’uomo-lupo deviò l’incantesimo con un gesto della mano. – Davvero? – in pochi secondi le fu addosso, ringhiando. La spinse con la schiena contro un tronco e con una mano premuta sul suo pallido collo, parlò ancora. – Io penso che tu mi debba la tua vita. Ti ho salvata da morte certa, dopotutto. – spiegò sussurrando all’orecchio della ragazza.

\- Dopo avermi morsa. – replicò lei, tentando di liberarsi dalla sua presa d’acciaio.

\- Avanti, ti stavo dando l’occasione di unirti a tuo padre nelle trasformazioni! – esclamò lui, ridendo. – Dovresti ringraziarmi per questa opportunità. –

 _Davvero divertente,_ pensò Lily. – _Lasciami! –_ gridò, tentando di spingerlo via.

\- Perché? – domandò lui. – Ci stiamo divertendo così tanto! – le prese la bacchetta dalla mano e la gettò qualche metro più indietro. Rise e aumentò la presa sul collo della ragazza. – Adesso – ricominciò – Vediamo cosa posso fare con te. – disse come se stesse riflettendo ad alta voce. Poi si illuminò.

Lily rimase immobile, pronta a tutto.

\- Mi ricordi molto tua madre, lo sai? - disse lui. Rise e poi poggiò l’indice della mano libera sulla sua fronte. E il ricordo si sprigionò.

 

Sua madre si stava contorcendo accanto a lei.

\- _Crucio!_ \- gridò l’uomo-lupo.

Lei gridò di dolore, ma non implorò pietà.

\- _Crucio!_ \- ancora una volta Marion si contorse e gridò.

Altre grida, che Lily riconobbe come le proprie, riempirono l’aria sfavillante del ricordo. Una più piccola Lily era bloccata sul pavimento e stava gridando per fermare quel massacro.

Greyback rideva e dopo aver inflitto un’altra volta la maledizione Cruciatus a Marion, la uccise. Un lampo verde esplose illuminando ogni cosa.

 

\- No! - gridò Lily.

Era nuovamente nella foresta.

Greyback, accanto a lei, rideva e le stringeva il collo sempre più forte, mozzandole il respiro.

Lei pianse. Aveva rivisto la morte di sua madre. Le torture, le grida, gli incantesimi e la sua morte. Insieme a quelle terribili immagini, ne affiorarono altre. La morte di Severus, Greyback che torturava Remus, il dolore, Henrie che feriva Sirius…

 _Basta! Basta, per favore,_ gridò dentro di sé. Ma non avrebbe implorato il Mangiamorte.

Un’altra voce invase i suoi pensieri. _Lily, calmati._

 _Lo faccia smettere, la prego,_ implorò la ragazza, rivolta a Silente.

 _Non posso,_ le rispose lui. _Vorrei farlo, ma non posso._

\- Ti è piaciuto, eh? - domandò il Mangiamorte. Allentò la presa sul collo della ragazza e la gettò a terra.

Lei cadde sulla schiena e batté forte la testa. Un gemito di dolore le sfuggì dalle labbra quando il suo corpo incontrò il terreno irregolare. Si portò una mano alla testa.

\- Carina tua madre, vero? – ricominciò lui – Ti ricordi com’è andata a finire, poi? – domandò mentre lei si sollevava sulle braccia.

Tutto attorno a lei roteava senza fermarsi, sfocato e indefinito. – Sta’ zitto! – disse rabbiosa.

\- Perché? – chiese – È così divertente! –

\- Basta! – gridò ancora Lily, tentò di afferrare la bacchetta che era a poco meno di un metro da lei.

L’uomo-lupo fu più veloce. – _Crucio!_ – gridò e la ragazza si contorse dal dolore. – _Crucio!_ –

I polmoni le si svuotarono, era come se l’aria si fosse rarefatta intorno a lei. Lily tentò di inspirare e riacquistare la lucidità, ma prima che potesse riuscirci, lui scagliò nuovamente la maledizione.

\- _Crucio! -_ altro dolore. Insopportabile, tremendo, indescrivibile.

\- Greyback! - gridò una voce alle loro spalle.

Lily volse lo sguardo, appannato dalle lacrime, verso la fonte della voce.

\- Lupin! - strillò il lupo allargando le braccia in segno di saluto. – Ma che piacere! –

\- Allontanati da lei! - strillò l’uomo, avanzando di corsa verso di loro – _Stupeficium! –_

Il Mangiamorte deviò l’incantesimo e rispose. – _Crucio!_ –

Remus si riparò con uno scudo e avanzò ancora, più rabbioso che mai. – Allontanati da lei! – ripeté con più rabbia.

\- Altrimenti? – lo incalzò Greyback con un ghigno perverso sul volto.

\- Ti ucciderò. Come avrei dovuto fare tanto tempo fa. – rispose Lupin e poi attaccò ancora. Scagliò incantesimi senza sosta, costringendo Greyback ad indietreggiare goffamente – _Petrificus Totalus! –_

Il Mangiamorte si immobilizzò e cadde a terra con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.

– _Incarceramus. –_ pronunciò Lupin e spesse corde lo immobilizzarono. Si voltò verso sua figlia e corse verso di lei. – Lily! – si inginocchiò al suo fianco. Era ancora a terra, disorientata e con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Le circondò le spalle e le ginocchia con le braccia e la tirò a sé, facendola sedere sulle sue gambe e cullandola dolcemente. Le scoccò delicati baci sulla fronte, stringendola forte a sé.

\- Papà… - sussurrò lei, abbracciandolo. – Papà… –

Lui la strinse forte contro il suo petto. – Sono qui, tesoro… – mormorò. – Stai bene? –

\- Ho visto la mamma. – replicò lei, tra le lacrime. – Mi ha fatto vedere la mamma mentre la torturava. L’ho sentita gridare e poi l’ha uccisa… l’ha uccisa e non ho potuto fare nulla di nuovo… – si interruppe all’ennesimo singhiozzo.

Lupin sospirò. – È tutto finito, Lily. – assicurò. – Adesso è tutto finito. – la cullò dolcemente fra le braccia.

\- Non lasciarmi, papà. – sussurrò. – Non lasciarmi, ti prego. –

Lui scosse il capo. – Mai. – promise. – Non ti lascerò mai, amore mio. –

Lily singhiozzò stringendosi maggiormente al padre.

\- Ti prego, perdonami. – proseguì Remus. – Perdonami. Se ci fossi stato, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. – disse accarezzandole i capelli e scoccandole un bacio sulla fronte. – Ti ho lasciata sola quando avevi più bisogno di me. Non mi perdonerò mai per questo. –

Lily scosse il capo. – Ci sei sempre stato. – fece notare, allontanandosi da lui di qualche centimetro. – Se non fosse stato così, lui mi avrebbe uccisa. Ma mi hai salvato, papà. Di nuovo. – poi poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui.

Rimasero un momento in silenzio, poi il professore sciolse completamente la stretta e dopo averla rimessa a terra la prese per i fianchi per aiutarla a mettersi in piedi. – Ce la fai? – le domandò.

Lei annuì e si rimise in piedi.

Lupin le accarezzò le guance e le scoccò un altro bacio sulla fronte.

Lily gli prese la mano. – Andiamo. –

Corsero verso il gruppo di Auror più vicino, intenti a raggruppare i Mangiamorte che avevano arrestato, mentre alcuni stavano ancora combattendo tra gli alberi. Due uomini sulla trentina corsero a dare manforte ai colleghi e Lily e Remus passarono oltre.

\- Dov’è Henrie? - domandò Lily. Aveva promesso che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per ogni cosa, quindi avrebbe dovuto trovarlo.

\- Non lo so. - rispose Remus guardandosi intorno. Ad un tratto però, voltandosi, vide due figure vestite di nero fronteggiarsi. – Eccolo! È con Severus! – sbottò, indicandolo con la mano.

Lily li individuò e annuì. Doveva aiutarlo. Doveva fermare Henrie prima che gli facesse del male. Aveva già causato troppo dolore a tutti. Era ora di finirla.

Remus, intanto, si era voltato e aveva individuato James, poco lontano, e le sfiorò la mano per attirare la sua attenzione. – Devo andare ad aiutare James. – disse, alzando la voce per sovrastare il rumore che si era creato.

La figlia annuì vedendo che suo zio era alle prese con tre Mangiamorte contemporaneamente.

\- Sii prudente, Lily. – si raccomandò.

Lei annuì. – Anche tu, papà. –

Padre e figlia si divisero ancora e lei corse verso il padrino più veloce che poté.

 _Fa’ attenzione, Lily. Fa’ attenzione, ti prego,_ la voce di Silente rimbombò per l’ennesima volta nella sua testa, ma questa volta lei non rispose.

Avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi. Richiamò alla mente tutti gli incantesimi per bloccare, difendersi e attaccare Henrie. Non poteva permettersi di sbagliare proprio in quel momento.

Quando si trovò a pochi metri dei due si spostò più a destra, per poter affiancare il padrino.

Il Mangiamorte volse lo sguardo verso di lei e ghignò, avendola vista avvicinarsi. – Lily, finalmente! – gridò Henrie sorridendo malizioso. – Vuoi unirti a noi? –

\- Dov’è mio fratello? - ribattè lei, alzando la bacchetta.

Lui sogghignò. – Là dentro. – disse e indicò la casa.

\- Se gli hai fatto del male… - tentò di dire, ma lui la interruppe.

\- Oh, no. Non voglio fare male a nessuno. - annunciò.

\- Hai ucciso Draco! – esclamò avvicinandosi di qualche passo. _Non voleva far male a nessuno? La pagherà. Lo ucciderò._ – Sei uno schifoso assassino! –

\- Oh, lui. Non valeva nulla. – affermò, facendo spallucce – E poi non sei felice? Ho eliminato la persona che avrebbe potuto rovinare la tua storia con il giovane Weasley! – esclamò, come se lei dovesse essergli grata per averla liberata di un peso. Come faceva a sapere di lei e Draco?

\- Va’ all’inferno, Henrie! _-_ gridò senza riuscire a trattenersi. – _Expelliarmus!_ –

Lui parò il colpo.

\- _Stupeficium! -_ disse Severus, intervenendo, essendo riuscito a rimettersi in piedi.

Henrie intercettò l’incantesimo, parò anche quello e poi rispose. – _Crucio! –_

L’incantesimo colpì Piton. Lui si inginocchiò a terra reggendosi la testa e ansimando dal dolore. Era abituato alle torture, si era allenato per resistere, ma Henrie era diventato più potente nel periodo che aveva seguito la sua liberazione da Azkaban. La potenza di ogni attacco era triplicata, aveva avuto il tempo di potenziare ogni singolo incantesimo perché divenisse un’arma letale, per questo anche un _Sectumsempra_ era diventato letale.

\- Questo è il trattamento che riserviamo ai traditori, Severus. – ringhiò, aumentando ulteriormente la potenza dell’attacco.

Lily tentò di avanzare per fermarlo, ma un muro invisibile la bloccò. _Ma cosa…?_ pensò.

L’aveva intrappolata, da lì non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per il padrino. Henrie aveva eretto un muro invisibile per essere al sicuro.

\- No! Lascialo stare! – gridò Lily, rivolgendosi al Mangiamorte, sferrando pungi alla barriera trasparente per tentare di superarla o indebolirla.

\- È un traditore. È ciò che si merita, proprio come te! – esclamò e scagliò la maledizione anche contro di lei, poi sorrise, compiaciuto. I suoi incantesimi potevano attraversare la barriera, ma se qualcuno avesse provato ad attaccarlo ne sarebbe uscito illeso.

Lily venne sbalzata all’indietro e cadde sulla schiena un’altra volta. Gemette, ma riuscì a rimettersi in piedi pur sentendo dolori ovunque.

\- No! – ringhiò Severus. Si alzò reggendosi sulle braccia, ma il muro continuava a separarli.

Henrie lasciò che facesse qualche passo verso la giovane, dato che si trovava esattamente di fronte a lei.

\- Lily, vattene! – le ordinò Piton, ma il tono era quasi implorante.

\- No! Non ti lascio qui! - ribatté lei, poggiando una mano sulla barriera. Non poteva abbandonarlo, Black l’avrebbe ucciso.

\- Vattene! - ripeté lui, in tono più fermo – Trova Teddy! –

Lily stava per ribattere, ma il Mangiamorte li interruppe. – Oh, ma che carini. – si intromise ghignando.

I due si voltarono verso di lui che intanto stava avanzando verso il pozionista.

\- Sai, dovrei ucciderti per questo. - disse rivolto a Piton.

Severus non capì. Inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non parlò.

Il Mangiamorte continuò. – Avevi già tentato con Marion. La amavi, me n’ero accorto. E adesso lei. – scosse il capo, indicando la ragazza.

Lily assisteva incredula alla conversazione. Lui credeva che lei e Severus…?

\- Non sono affari tuoi. -  ribatté il pozionista con voce calma e melliflua.

\- Invece sì. Dopotutto è la mia figliastra. – gli fece notare, con un sorriso beffardo. – Chissà cosa pensavi di poter fare con lei. – rifletté con un tono falsamente preoccupato. – Ti ucciderò e dovrai soffrire. –

\- Da quando ti importa di me? – sbottò Lily, ancora bloccata aldilà della barriera.

\- Da sempre, tesoro. E non mi piace che frequenti quest’uomo. – concluse – _Crucio! –_ gridò.

E Severus cadde a terra di fronte alla figlioccia, contorcendosi dal dolore. Gli sfuggì un gemito di dolore.

\- _Crucio!_ –

Altro dolore. I muscoli in fiamme, la testa pesante e pronta ad esplodere.

\- _No! -_ gridò ancora Lily – Ti prego, fermati! – _No, Severus!_ pensò Lily disperata. _Professore, la prego faccia qualcosa,_ implorò sperando che Silente la sentisse. Come poteva stare a guardare mentre torturava il suo migliore amico?

 _Non posso fare nulla, bambina mia. Mi dispiace,_ rispose il preside, l’amarezza nella sua voce perfettamente udibile.

Lily non sapeva che fare. Gli incantesimi non potevano toccare Henrie dato che sarebbero rimbalzati contro la barriera colpendo lei o dissolvendosi.

Avrebbe dovuto implorarlo. Promettergli che l’avrebbe lasciato andare se avesse risparmiato Severus. Era l’unico modo per uscire da quella situazione, ma sapeva bene che il patrigno avrebbe rifiutato perché avrebbe potuto ucciderli entrambi e scappare in ogni caso.

Adesso capiva come si erano sentiti suo padre, Severus e Sirius quando necessitava della cura per sopravvivere. Pronti a tutto, pur di salvarla dal triste destino che l’attendeva.

Cominciò a riflette così velocemente che sembrava che i pensieri si fossero aggrovigliati gli uni agli altri nella sua mente, annebbiata dalla paura e dal dolore.

 _Pensa, Lily, pensa,_ si disse. Cosa voleva Henrie, più di ogni altra cosa? _Vendetta,_ si rispose quasi immediatamente. Vendetta verso coloro che avevano tradito l’Oscuro Signore, che ne avevano determinato la caduta. Ma c’era qualcosa che voleva più di ogni altra.

Far soffrire Severus, Sirius e Remus. Suo fratello, il traditore della famiglia Black e i due professori che amavano Marion e che gliel’avevano portata via prima che potesse mettere in atto i suoi piani. Forse se si fosse offerta al posto di Severus, Henrie avrebbe accettato. Avrebbe comunque potuto vendicarsi. Voleva farla pagare ai traditori e lei aveva mentito a Voldemort e ai Mangiamorte facendo credere loro di essere dalla loro parte, quando invece aveva fatto il doppio gioco per tutto il tempo.

Sì, quello era l’unico modo. L’unico modo per fargli ottenere ciò che voleva.

\- Lascialo in pace, Henrie! – sbottò sull’orlo delle lacrime. – Uccidi me! –

Henrie smise di torturare Severus, che rimase a terra, respirando pesantemente e portandosi le mani alla testa per tentare di mantenere la lucidità.

\- Come? - domandò Black, sorridendo.

\- Uccidi me. - ripeté lei. – Lascia andare Severus e uccidi me. –

Lui, in risposta, mosse la bacchetta e il muro invisibile crollò con un rumore simile a quello del vetro che si infrange sulla pietra. – Che proposta allettante. – rifletté avanzando verso di lei. – Perché dovrei accettare? –

\- Perché vuoi vendetta. – spiegò lei – Quindi prendi me. Fa’ di me ciò che vuoi. – disse mentre lacrime silenziose scendevano lungo le sue guance pallide.

\- È vero. - ribatté lui. – Voglio vendetta e torturare te sarebbe il modo migliore per ottenerla, soprattutto considerando quanto Mocciosus e i suoi amici tengano a te. Però, pensandoci… – scosse il capo e poi si voltò come se volesse andarsene.

Lily avrebbe voluto raggiungere Severus, che intanto si era alzato reggendosi sui gomiti, ma rimase immobile, pronta a tutto.

Henrie si voltò nuovamente verso di lei e sorrise malignamente. – Hai ragione. Voglio che soffrano. – confermò nuovamente – _Crucio. –_ disse pacatamente puntandole contro la bacchetta.

Lei cadde a terra e si contorse in preda agli spasmi.

 _Lily, non lasciare che ti faccia del male. Reagisci. Combatti._ la incitò Silente.

 _Non ce la faccio. Non posso più a combattere, professore,_ ribattè lei, _se lo facessi ucciderebbe Severus._

 _Devi provarci. Per tua madre, per Remus, per Severus, per tuo fratello,_ insistette, _non permettergli di farti questo._

Lily tentò di opporsi alla maledizione. Tentò di respingere l’incantesimo, ma non ci riuscì.

Severus tentò di mettersi in piedi. – Lasciala stare! – ringhiò.

\- _Incarceramus! -_ Henrie con un colpo di bacchetta lo rispedì a terra, poi si voltò verso la ragazza – _Crucio! –_ disse ancora.

Quando il dolore si spense, Lily si voltò verso il padrino respirando a fatica.

Piton stava tentando di liberarsi, ma con scarsi risultati.

Poi, prima che lei potesse reagire, alzando la bacchetta per scagliare un incantesimo, Henrie le si avvicinò, avvolse il suo collo pallido con una mano e la immobilizzò, spingendola contro il tronco di un albero. – Come ho già detto, proposta allettante. Ma, ripensandoci… No, grazie, dolcezza. – poi la lasciò andare, spingendola a terra, si allontanò, rivolse un ultimo sorriso a Severus e scagliò l’incantesimo. – _Sectumsempra! –_

Piton venne colpito, proprio come Draco, dritto al petto. Prese a respirare affannosamente, il corpo scosso da convulsioni potenti.

\- _No! -_ il grido della ragazza lacerò l’aria. In quell’unico momento di distrazione, Lily recuperò la bacchetta caduta tra le foglie e gli aghi di pino, si avvicinò a Henrie tanto da essere sicura di colpirlo e poi pronunciò la formula con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. – _Incarceramus! –_

Henrie venne imprigionato da funi spesse e pesanti e cadde a terra sotto il loro peso. – Non si dovrebbero colpire le persone alle spalle, lo sai? – disse, ridendo, rivolto alla ragazza.

\- Sta’ zitto! - sbottò lei, puntandogli la bacchetta al petto. – Tu non sei una persona, sei un mostro! –

\- Cosa vuoi fare? – la sfidò. – Uccidermi come hai ucciso tutte quelle persone durante la guerra? Torturarmi fino a farmi morire di dolore? – la sfidò. – Accomodati. –  

Lei esitò. _Severus ha bisogno di me. Morirà se non lo aiuto immediatamente. Ma devo vendicare Draco e mia madre e… e non sono come lui,_ si disse alla fine. Aveva già ucciso troppe persone, troppe ombre la tormentavano ogni notte nei suoi incubi e non voleva che quella di Henrie si aggiungesse ad esse.

\- _Stupeficium. –_ fu l’unica cosa che disse. Una luce bianca colpì l’uomo, che perse i sensi e rimase immobile. L’avrebbero fatto rinvenire una volta arrivati ad Azkaban. Lei, senza perder tempo, corse verso il padrino. – Sev! – disse e quando vide i danni provocati dall’incantesimo impallidì. – Oh, mio Dio… no, ti prego, resisti. – implorò.

La veste nera dell’uomo era impregnata di sangue. Il viso pallido era sudato, il respiro affannoso, il corpo scossa da piccoli spasmi repentini e i suoi occhi stanchi, facevano ormai fatica a rimanere aperti.

\- Li…ls… - bofonchiò lui.

\- Non muoverti. - gli disse lei. Slacciò il mantello, poi la camicia e osservò le ferite. Aveva perso troppo sangue, erano troppo profonde. Proprio come quelle di Draco. Non era riuscita a salvare il suo amico prima, come poteva sperare di salvare il padrino? Non aveva nemmeno la Giratempo per poter impedire che tutto accadesse. _Non lo lascerò morire. Non posso perdere anche lui,_ si impose.

\- Sev, ti prego resisti. - lo implorò. Le lacrime premevano contro i suoi occhi e le appannavano la vista. Ne asciugò alcune con il dorso della mano e poi prese la bacchetta. La passò sul petto dell’uomo. – _Vulnera Sanentur. –_ ripeté più volte – _Vulnera Sanentur. –_

\- Lils… - disse lui, prendendole la mano. – Mi dis… piace… –

\- No, Sev. Tieni le scuse per dopo. - disse lei, per convincersi del fatto che il padrino non sarebbe morto. – Risparmia le forze. –

\- Lily! - gridò una voce dietro di lei. Lei si voltò e vide Sirius avvicinarsi di corsa. - Oh, mio Dio… - sussurrò lui quando vide il pozionista, steso a terra in una pozza di sangue. – Severus. –

\- Sirius, ho bisogno dell’Essenza di Dittamo. - disse, voltandosi e tornando a studiare il petto del padrino. Non sentendo suo zio muoversi, si voltò nuovamente per incalzarlo. – Adesso. –

Black annuì. – Vado da Kingsley. – e si Smaterializzò.

\- Sev, ti prego, devi resistere. - ripeté lei, accarezzandogli il volto.

\- Lils, va… tutto bene… - la rassicurò – Va… bene così… –

Lily scosse il capo. – No! Tu non ti sei rassegnato con me. Hai preso la cura e mi hai salvato la vita. – singhiozzò. – Non va bene così, non ti lascerò morire. –

\- Lils… -  protestò lui.

\- No, resisti. – si impose – Adesso è il mio turno di salvarti la vita. –

Lui accennò un sorriso stanco. – Sei la cosa… migliore che mi sia… capitata. – mormorò – Mi hai… salvato quando sei… - ansimò - …entrata nella mia vita… -

Lily si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano. – No, Sev, tu hai salvato me. – fece notare – Tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. Sei la mia famiglia, mio padre, il mio migliore amico. Sei tutto per me. – gli scoccò una bacio sulla fronte. – E devi vivere per me. –  

Un sonoro TAC! annunciò il ritorno di Sirius. L’uomo porse una boccetta alla nipote, che cosparse il suo contenuto sul petto del padrino. Le ferite cominciarono a rimarginarsi lentamente. Troppo.

Piton ormai respirava a fatica e aveva quasi perso i sensi.

Lily continuò ad accarezzargli una guancia con la mano, continuando a sussurrargli che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Con quella sensazione di calore, gli occhi di Severus si chiusero. L’oscurità lo avvolse e gli sembrò di cadere in un profondo pozzo nero.


	37. Senza speranza

Oscurità.

Un baratro.

Un pozzo nero e senza fine, senza via di uscita.

Gli occhi sono come incollati.

Non vogliono aprirsi.

Non permettono di guardarsi intorno.

Nascondo ogni cosa alla vista.

Tutto è buio.

La luce è totalmente scomparsa.

 

\- Emma! Simon! Prendete Severus e portatelo al San Mungo! Ha bisogno di cure. – ordinò Kingsley. – Adesso! –

L’uomo era in piedi accanto ad alcuni Auror accorsi per vedere cos’era successo. I due Auror interpellati annuirono e si avvicinarono al pozionista. Non c'era tempo da perdere. Il volto di Piton si era fatto ancora più pallido e anche il respiro si era ormai fatto convulso e flebile.

Lily lasciò la mano del padrino dandogli un ultimo bacio sulla fronte e pregando che al San Mungo facessero il possibile per aiutarlo.

I due Auror lo sollevarono e fecero passare ognuna delle braccia sulle loro spalle; poi si Smaterializzarono.

Lily continuando a singhiozzare si alzò in piedi e si mosse.

Sirius, accanto a lei, tentò di trattenerla per un braccio. Sapeva che sarebbe crollata. Aveva appena visto morire il suo migliore amico e aveva assistito alle torture inflitte al padrino, non avrebbe potuto reggere nient’altro. – Lily, calmati. – disse – Andrà tutto bene. – la rassicurò e aumentò la presa sul suo braccio per tirarla a sé e impedirle di allontanarsi.

Lei si liberò dalla stretta di suo zio con uno strattone. La ragazza scosse il capo. _No. Non andrà tutto bene. Non va tutto bene._ – Lasciami andare. –

\- No. – replicò l’uomo – Non voglio che torni in quella casa. – 

\- Devo trovare Teddy. – disse tra le lacrime.

Sirius tentò di avvicinarsi di nuovo.

– Non toccarmi. – lo avvertì lei. – Stammi lontano. – sapeva che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di stupido e più i suoi amici le fossero stati lontani, meglio sarebbe stato per tutti. Prima che Sirius potesse fermarla di nuovo, si Smaterializzò e ricomparve davanti alla villa.

Alcuni colleghi erano fermi davanti alla porta della casa e quando lei si avvicinò smisero di parlare per ascoltarla.

\- Avete trovato il bambino? – domandò lei.

Loro scossero il capo.

Lily annuì e si avviò verso l'interno.

Avrebbe rovistato in ogni angolo. Avrebbe rivoltato la casa come un calzino. Avrebbe trovato suo fratello. E se non ci fosse riuscita non sapeva che cosa l’avrebbe trattenuta dall’uccidere Henrie se lo avesse incontrato ancora.

 

Controllò in ogni stanza, ogni centimetro di quella maledetta casa, ma a quanto pareva, non c'era nessun passaggio segreto che celasse una stanza nascosta in cui Teddy potesse essere stato rinchiuso. Nessuna botola sul pavimento, nessun passaggio segreto. Nulla.

Lily camminò avanti e indietro per i corridoi, ma nulla sembrava rivelare la presenza di Teddy in quell'enorme casa.

 

Quando arrivò al salone dove avevano trovato Henrie, vide che il corpo di Draco era già stato rimosso. Al suo posto c'era un'enorme chiazza di sangue ancora fresco. L’immagine di Draco che le moriva tra le braccia tornò a galla con prepotenza, togliendole il respiro.

L’ultimo sguardo che le aveva rivolto.

L’ultimo “Ti amo, Lily” sussurrato prima di morire.

La nausea la invase e le lacrime le appannarono la vista.

L’aveva perso. Aveva perso uno dei suoi migliori amici, non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto o stretto tra le braccia. Non avrebbero più potuto ridere insieme o passare un pomeriggio a chiacchierare tranquillamente al parco. Ansimò. Le ginocchia cedettero sotto il suo peso e lei cadde a terra. Poggiò le mani a terra per non accasciarsi sul pavimento, ma in quel momento non le sarebbe importato. Il dolore che provava era più forte di quello degli attacchi causati da Henrie. Era simile a quello che aveva provato quando si era risvegliata al San Mungo dopo quella maledetta mattina di Natale quando Greyback aveva torturato lei e sua madre e poi l’aveva uccisa sotto i suoi occhi. Sembrava che le stessero strappando il cuore dal petto.

Si prese la testa fra le mani e pianse. Singhiozzò convulsamente senza riuscire a smettere. Aveva perso sua madre, Tonks, Draco e adesso anche Severus rischiava di morire. Avrebbe solo voluto smettere di soffrire. Nient'altro. Avrebbe voluto che il dolore si placasse una volta per tutte, insieme al rimorso, al senso di colpa e alla paura. Avrebbe solamente voluto non provare niente.

Ad un tratto una voce la richiamò. Era dolce e calda. Una voce che l’aveva rassicurata per tanto tempo. Una voce senza la quale non avrebbe potuto andare avanti dopo tutto ciò che aveva visto e che le era capitato, ma che in quel momento, sapeva, non avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Non più.

La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo e vide che accanto a lei, c'era suo padre. La stava osservando accigliato, i suoi occhi traboccavano tristezza e il suo volto era segnato da occhiaie profonde e dai segni causati dal dolore provato negli ultimi tempi. Sembrava quasi si fosse radicato nella sua anima.

\- Papà… - sussurrò senza riuscire a dire altro.

Lui si inginocchiò accanto a lei e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – Sono qui, Lily. – la figlia lo abbracciò, lui la strine a sé e le accarezzò i capelli. – Andrà tutto bene. – le disse, tentando di rassicurarla.

\- Lui morirà, papà… - pianse – Severus morirà… Non sono riuscita a salvarlo. Lui mi ha salvato la vita, è stato come un padre per me e io non sono riuscita a salvarlo. Ho lasciato che Henrie gli facesse del male… e adesso morirà come Draco. È tutta colpa mia… –

\- No, tesoro, non è vero. – assicurò lui – Severus è forte, ce la farà. –

\- Non posso perderlo… - singhiozzò – Non posso… –

Remus le accarezzò i capelli. – E non lo perderai, Lily. – mormorò – Lui sopravvivrà e tornerà da te. –

Entrambi si zittirono.

Rimasero immobili, stretti in quell'abbraccio per un tempo che sembrò interminabile.

Poi lei si alzò in piedi e insieme al padre uscì dalla sala per continuare a cercare suo fratello. Dovevano trovarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.

 

Insieme scesero nei sotterranei e li perlustrarono da cima a fondo.

Ogni singola cella. Ogni angolo sporco e impolverato.

Ancora nulla.

Un silenzio assordante avvolgeva ogni cosa. L’unico rumore udibile erano i passi degli Auror ai piani superiori.

 

Remus era disperato. Di suo figlio non c'era traccia.

Sirius si avvicinò insieme a James e tentò di consolarlo.

\- Lo troveremo, Rem. - disse il padre di Harry.

\- Dev’essere qui. - aggiunse l’altro.

Remus scosse il capo, appoggiandosi alla parete vicina per non collassare sul pavimento. – Se dovessi perderlo non me lo perdonerei mai. – ansimò. – Il mio compito era proteggerlo e invece sono stato così stupido da permettere a Henrie di… –

\- Non è stata colpa tua. - ribattè Sirius. – Sei un padre fantastico, Rem. –

\- No, non è vero. Se fosse così Teddy non sarebbe mai stato rapito. -

\- Non è colpa tua. - insistette James, prendendolo per le spalle.

Lui annuì, anche se i Malandrini non l’avevano affatto convinto. Voleva solo che la smettessero di giustificarlo. Era un padre orribile, incapace di badare alle persone che amava. Prima Marion, poi Tonks, poi Lily e adesso anche Teddy. Tutto ciò a cui si avvicinava veniva irrimediabilmente distrutto. Avrebbero dovuto impedirgli di vedere i suoi figli e di stare loro accanto. Forse avrebbe dovuto andarsene e permettere a Lily e Teddy di vivere lontano da lui, incapace di proteggerli, troppo pericolo per star loro vicino.

 

Lily sempre meno convinta che avrebbero trovato Teddy, continuò comunque a cercare.  

Com’era possibile che non ci fosse? Dove altro potevano averlo portato?

Ad un tratto, qualcosa la costrinse a voltarsi. Passando accanto ad una parete scrostata e sporca aveva sentito un lieve sbuffo. Qualcosa di così lieve da essere quasi impercettibile. Uno spiffero d'aria. C'era qualcosa dietro a quella parete. Una stanza, probabilmente munita di una finestra da cui proveniva quella corrente, pensò.

Poggiò la bacchetta alla parete e questa, lentamente, scorrendo sul pavimento con uno stridio, si scostò. In fondo alla piccola stanza, illuminata da una feritoia, c'era un fagotto di abiti. Era rannicchiato su se stesso e si stava stringendo le ginocchia al petto. Accanto a lui c'era un letto con solo un cuscino e una coperta e sopra ad esso, un vassoio con un bicchiere d'acqua e una fetta di pane stantio avanzato.

\- Teddy - sussurrò Lily.

La testolina del bambino scattò verso l'alto. I capelli da neri, divennero azzurri come il cielo d'estate. Un sorriso si dipinse sul volto pallido e patito. – Lily. – disse lui, allungando le braccia verso la sorella, come se la stesse aspettando da tanto tempo.

\- Oh, mio Dio. – le sfuggì. Si avvicinò e abbracciò il fratello tirandolo a sé. Lo strinse al petto e lui le circondò il collo con le braccia. – Tesoro, stai bene? – domandò.

Lui annuì. – Lo sapevo che venivi. – sussurrò.

\- Certo, Teddy. - fece una pausa e poi riprese – Sta' tranquillo, adesso andiamo da papà. – lo rassicurò, alzandosi in piedi.

\- E poi andiamo a casa? - chiese lui poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

\- Sì, tesoro. Torniamo a casa. -

Quando uscirono dalla piccola cella, Lily comunicò a due Auror che l'aveva trovato.

Loro annuirono e corsero ad avvertire tutti.

Lacrime silenziose scendevano lungo le guance della ragazza e per la prima volta erano lacrime di gioia. Teddy era di nuovo fra le sue braccia. Poteva stringerlo a sé e sentirne il calore che tanto le era mancato. Sarebbero tornati a casa tutti insieme, finalmente.

 

\- Papà! - gridò il bambino quando vide il mannaro in piedi accanto a Sirius e James.

Remus ansimò. - Oh, mio Dio… - gli sfuggì. – Teddy – sussurrò, senza fiato. Era suo figlio. E stava bene. Senza attendere oltre, raggiunse i figli e prese il piccolo tra le braccia. Anche lui pianse di gioia. Singhiozzò, felice di aver ritrovato il suo bambino sano e salvo. Adesso erano di nuovo insieme. Non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di far del male a uno dei suoi figli. Mai più.

Lily sorrise. Finalmente suo padre aveva trovato un po’ di pace.

Stremata si accasciò contro la parete, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

James le si avvicinò appena in tempo per afferrarla prima che cadesse a terra. La sorresse circondandole i fianchi con le braccia e stringendola a sé. – È tutto finito, tesoro. – sussurrò contro la sua tempia, dove aveva poggiato le labbra. – È finita. –

Lei si lasciò scivolare a terra e si lasciò stringere dalle braccia forti e rassicuranti di suo zio, lasciandosi andare per un momento a quella sensazione di sollievo.

Nonostante la gioia di aver ritrovato Teddy, però, Lily sapeva che non era finita affatto.


	38. Così vicini, così lontani

Lily attraversò a grandi falcate i corridoi affollati del San Mungo.

Insieme a suo zio, suo padre e suo fratello era tornata a casa per cambiarsi. Quand’era arrivata Grimmauld Place indossava ancora gli stessi vestiti con i quali aveva combattuto contro i Mangiamorte. Erano sporchi di sangue e quel che era peggio, di sangue _non_ _suo._

Mentre stava camminando, una fitta di dolore le fece contorcere lo stomaco. Tentò di trattenere le lacrime ed entrò nell’ala adibita alla cura dei casi più gravi. Una donna era seduta dietro ad un bancone. Lily si avvicinò e si schiarì la voce, dato che la strega non accennava ad alzare la testa e degnarla di uno sguardo.

La donna, dopo qualche secondo, sollevò lo sguardo e puntò i suoi occhi in quelli di Lily.

\- Ha bisogno di aiuto signorina? - domandò cordiale. Gli occhiali erano fermi sulla punta del naso e i suoi occhi verde scuro la scrutavano da sopra le lenti.

\- Sì. Devo vedere un paziente. – rispose.

\- Nome? - chiese, interrompendola.

\- Severus Piton. -

La donna controllò svariate cartelle, ma alla fine, come se si fosse ricordata che possedeva una bacchetta, la impugnò e con un semplice incantesimo di appello la fece volare dal cassetto fino alla sua mano. – Dunque… Severus Piton… Mmm. Oh, eccolo. Secondo piano, ultima porta a sinistra. – spiegò. Sollevò lo sguardo ancora una volta e rivolse un sorriso a Lily, che ricambiò e la salutò cordialmente per poi allontanarsi.

 

La porta della stanza era aperta.

Lily entrò. Il letto si trovava al centro della stanza e sopra ad esso, sotto le lenzuola bianche a candide, c’era il suo padrino. Si avvicinò al letto e si sedette su una sedia che era lì accanto. Le lacrime le appannarono la vista.

Severus era pallido e sotto la maglia del pigiama erano visibili le cicatrici delle ferite causate dalla maledizione lanciata da Henrie. Era così strano vederlo immobile. Sembrava quasi una statua.

Lily strinse la mano dell’uomo tra le sue e notò che era fredda come il ghiaccio. Il respiro era sommesso e lento, il petto si alzava e si abbassava flebilmente, era diventato un movimento quasi impercettibile.

\- Buongiorno, signorina. - disse una voce alle sue spalle. Un Medimago era in piedi sulla porta e la stava osservando, tenendo tra le mani una cartellina.

\- Buongiorno, dottore. - disse lei, alzandosi e muovendosi verso di lui per stringergli la mano.

Lui la strinse calorosamente. – È una parente? –

\- Sono la figlioccia. – spiegò – Severus è il mio tutore legale. –

Il Medimago annuì. – Non ha altri parenti? – domandò.

Lily scosse il capo. – No. – rispose – Nessuno che sia ancora in vita. –

\- Lo chiedo perché se dovessimo prendere delle decisioni riguardo alle cure, avremo bisogno del suo consenso, in quanto unico membro della sua famiglia. –

Lily annuì ancora. – Come sta? – domandò indicando il padrino.

\- È arrivato qui in gravi condizioni. Ha perso molto sangue a causa della Maledizione che l’ha colpito. – spiegò – Abbiamo fatto il possibile, ma nonostante la somministrazione massiccia di Rimpolpasangue, Ossofast e Dittamo, non si è ancora svegliato. –

\- Ha riportato molti danni interni? – indagò la giovane, anche se non si intendeva molto di Medimagia.

\- Sì, erano parecchi. - affermò – Aveva molteplici fratture alla cassa toracica, due costole rotte e una vasta emorragia interna. Non ha riportato danni cerebrali, nonostante l’esposizione prolungata alla Maledizione Cruciatus. – 

La ragazza prese un profondo respiro. – Sopravvivrà? – chiese infine.

Il medico la osservò per un momento, come per soppesare le parole. – È ancora presto per dirlo. – affermò – Ma se entro una settimana non dovesse riprendersi, potrebbe anche non svegliarsi. – si interruppe.

Lily chiuse gli occhi e represse le lacrime.

\- Mi dispiace tanto, signorina. - disse lui poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

\- Può sentirmi? - domandò lei.

\- Sì, supponiamo che possa sentire ogni cosa. -

Lei annuì.

Vedendo che era tornata a sedersi il medico uscì silenziosamente, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, senza aggiungere altro.

\- Non so se riesci a sentirmi, Severus. Ma spero di sì.- sussurrò Lily, accarezzandogli una guancia con il dorso della mano. Le lacrime continuavano a scendere silenziose bagnando le sue guance pallide. Non capiva come potesse avere ancora lacrime da versare. Aveva pianto già così tanto negli ultimi anni. – Ti prego non lasciarmi. Ho bisogno di te. Ho già perso la mamma, Dora e Draco e tutti per mano di Henrie o di qualche Mangiamorte. Non sopporterei di perdere anche te. Non te lo meriti. Hai fatto tanto per me… – fece una pausa per rendere ferma la voce – Mi hai accolta in casa tua, mi hai cresciuta, mi hai insegnato tante cose, ma soprattutto mi hai dato tutto l’affetto e l’amore di cui avevo bisogno e che credevo di non poter più ritrovare dopo la morte di mia madre. –

La giovane si zittì continuando a tenergli la mano.

\- Non abbandonarmi adesso. Ho ancora bisogno di te. Anche se sono cresciuta, in fondo sono ancora quella bambina di tredici anni che ha fatto irruzione in casa tua e che ha sconvolto la tua vita. – non riuscì più a continuare. Cominciò a singhiozzare senza riuscire a fermarsi.

_TOC. TOC. TOC._

\- Avanti. - disse Lily sentendo bussare. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di asciugarsi le lacrime, era inutile tentare di nascondere che avesse pianto a chiunque fosse entrato. Non che le importasse, comunque.

La porta si aprì lasciando entrare l’aria del corridoio.

Una donna con un mantello e un cappello verdi si bloccò sulla soglia. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e avanzò verso la ragazza. Osservò Piton, steso sul letto, privo di sensi, pallido e ferito e una lacrima le solcò il volto.

Lily aveva visto la McGranitt piangere una volta sola: quando aveva saputo della morte di sua madre. Senza pensarci due volte si alzò, la raggiunse e la abbracciò. La madrina la strinse a sé e le accarezzò i capelli. Non parlò, perché in fondo non c’era nulla da dire.

Rimasero strette l’una all’altra per lungo tempo, poi la professoressa si allontanò dalla ragazza e le chiese se si sentiva di parlare di cos’era successo.

Lily le raccontò ogni cosa, della missione degli Auror, dell’irruzione nella villa dei Mangiamorte, dell’omicidio di Draco e delle torture che Severus aveva dovuto subire a causa di Henrie. Poi le spiegò ciò che le aveva comunicato il medico e sul volto della donna si dipinse una smorfia di dolore. Severus era stato suo alunno, suo collega, ma soprattutto suo amico. Era sopravvissuto a due guerre e alla morte e adesso stava rischiando la sua vita a causa di un Mangiamorte.

La ragazza la capiva, sapeva cosa stava provando e cosa voleva dire perdere un amico.

\- Mi dispiace, Lily. - sussurrò soltanto la McGranitt.

\- Anche a me, professoressa. - ribattè lei.

Rimasero sedute una accanto all’altra, mano nella mano per più di un’ora, fino a che non finì l’orario di visita. Quando il Medimago bussò alla porta per avvertirle che avrebbero dovuto lasciare l’ospedale, Lily scoccò un bacio sulla guancia al padrino, sperando che riuscisse a sentire anche quello, e insieme alla professoressa uscì.

Si propose di riaccompagnarla ad Hogwarts, dato che sembrava sconvolta, e lei accettò volentieri. La donna sapeva che la ragazza aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno per potersi sfogare e liberare dai pesi che le attanagliavano il cuore e la mente. Di solito lo faceva con Severus, ma essendo al San Mungo, in quel momento il compito di ascoltarla e aiutarla era suo. 

 

Si Materializzarono qualche chilometro lontane dalla scuola. La fredda aria primaverile accarezzava i loro volti stanchi e faceva ondeggiare i loro mantelli. Camminarono lentamente sull’erbetta e scesero la collina che costeggiava il Castello.

La Foresta Proibita era più oscura che mai, quasi riflettesse il loro umore. La capanna di Hagrid, lì accanto, proiettava la luce all’esterno creando buffi disegni sul prato circostante.

\- Come sta Teddy? - domandò ad un tratto la McGranitt.

Lily si voltò per guardarla. – Bene. – rispose – Ha ripreso a giocare, ridere e tutte le sue occupazioni appena ha messo piede a Grimmauld Place. – spiegò.

Quando era uscita di casa per andare al San Mungo, il fratello stava giocando insieme Sirius con i cubetti e stavano costruendo un grande Castello, segno che si stava riprendendo dalla brutta esperienza che aveva vissuto.

\- Tuo padre sta bene? - domandò ancora la preside.

\- Sì. È felice che Teddy sia salvo. Anche se crede ancora che sia colpa sua quello che è successo. - rispose Lily, ripensando a ciò che le aveva confessato mentre tornavano a casa. Si riteneva responsabile per il rapimento del bambino e per tutto ciò che era capitato a lei. Lily aveva tentato di persuaderlo del contrario, aiutata da Sirius, ma lui era stato irremovibile, non erano riusciti a convincerlo.

\- Lo supererà. Capirà che non è colpa sua. - disse la professoressa volgendosi verso le serre della professoressa Sprite, sempre rigogliose e ricche di piante stravaganti e variopinte.

Dopo un momento di silenzio fu Lily a parlare. – Lei come sta, professoressa? – domandò.

La donna si volse verso di lei e sospirò. – Sono preoccupata per Severus. – confessò.

Lily rimase in silenzio, in attesa che aggiungesse qualcosa. Anche lei era preoccupata, ma era inutile ripeterlo.

– Ha già sofferto così tanto. – sospirò – La morte di tua madre, l’arruolamento tra le schiere dei Mangiamorte. Ha dovuto anche uccidere Silente. Era il suo migliore amico ed era stato come un padre per lui fin dai tempi in cui frequentava Hogwarts. – poi si interruppe.

\- Quando Silente glielo ha chiesto era distrutto. – confermò Lily, ricordando la sua reazione alla richiesta di morte del preside. Ricordava il suo sguardo, la sua espressione, il fatto che avesse smesso di mangiare e che parlasse di rado, se non quando era strettamente necessario. Era stato il periodo più doloroso della loro convivenza.

La donna annuì e per un momento rimase in silenzio. – Quando Fenrir Greyback ti ha morsa era disperato. – cominciò nuovamente. – È venuto da me a chiedermi di convincerti a prendere la cura. Mi ha detto che non avrebbe sopportato di perdere anche a te. Quando gli ho detto che ci avevo già provato, quando Draco me lo aveva chiesto, avevo visto ogni barlume di speranza spegnersi nei suoi occhi. –

Lily rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare le parole della madrina. Non sapeva come aveva reagito Severus alla notizia che sarebbe morta, non era a conoscenza del suo dolore. Piton non lo mostrava mai, in nessun caso, a nessuno – se non a lei – ma in quel periodo non aveva dato segno di nulla con nessuno. Sembrava diventato apatico, non contando la sfuriata iniziale per costringerla a prendere la cura.

La preside riprese a parlare – Dalla prima volta che ti ha vista, allo Smistamento, così simile a tua madre… sei sempre stata brillante in tutte le materie, ma soprattutto nelle sue. Non ricordo che abbia dato molte E nella sua carriera di insegnante. Forse solo a qualche Serpeverde. Ma tu eri diversa. Aveva capito che eri speciale fin dalla prima volta in cui ti aveva vista. – affermò – Tu sei la sua più grande soddisfazione. Ti ama così tanto. –  

Lily non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime. Severus le aveva dimostrato il suo affetto molte volte, però ciò che le aveva detto la McGranitt era così dolce e bellissimo nella sua semplicità. Erano parole che Severus non aveva mai pronunciato ad alta voce, ma probabilmente per la McGranitt, che lo conosceva da tanto tempo, era stato semplice dedurlo semplicemente osservandolo.

\- Non avrei mai voluto che Henrie gli facesse questo. - disse Lily.

La professoressa le cinse le spalle con un braccio.

\- Mi sono offerta al posto suo. Ho chiesto a Henrie di uccidere me. Credevo che volesse vendicarsi di mia madre e che l’avrebbe fatto più volentieri su di me. E invece Severus si è opposto. Ha preferito farsi torturare al posto mio e adesso… –  non riuscì più a continuare. Il dolore che provava era indescrivibile, violento e insopportabile.

\- Lui non avrebbe mai lasciato che Henrie ti facesse del male. - spiegò, accarezzandole una guancia e asciugandole le lacrime.

Lily scosse il capo. – Se dovesse morire io non riuscirei a perdonarmelo. Non lo sopporterei. Il dolore mi ucciderebbe _._ –

\- Andrà tutto bene, Lily. - la rassicurò la madrina.

Ormai erano vicine ai cancelli di Hogwarts. Lily si asciugò le lacrime e annuì, anche se poco convinta.

\- Vieni dentro? Ti offro una tazza di tè.-  propose la preside. Non voleva che si Smaterializzasse senza prima essersi calmata. Avrebbe anche potuto Spaccarsi.

Lei annuì, ringraziandola per l’invito e seguendola oltre i cancelli.

 

\- Prendi un biscotto, Lily. - le disse la professoressa, porgendole una scatola di latta.

\- Grazie, professoressa.-  disse lei, prendendolo e poggiando la scatola sulla scrivania. Lo faceva già ai tempi in cui frequentava Hogwarts. Prima di un rimprovero o di qualunque altra cosa, la McGranitt offriva i suoi famosi biscotti. E rifiutarli avrebbe comportato conseguenze catastrofiche.

\- Chiamami Minerva. Credo che potremmo anche darci del tu a questo punto. – fece notare.

Lily sorrise e annuì. – Grazie. –

Bevvero il tè senza parlare molto. Erano preoccupate per Severus, che stava lottando tra la vita e la morte a causa di un Mangiamorte e tutto ciò che voleva fare era rimanere nella più completa calma, rilassarsi almeno in quel momento, sperando di trovare un momento di pace.

Ad un tratto la porta dell’ufficio si spalancò.

\- Buon pomeriggio, Minerva. - disse Lumacorno entrando e sorridendo.

\- Buon pomeriggio, Horace. - disse lei di rimando.

\- Oh, salve, Lily cara. -  aggiunse l’uomo, vedendo che una della sue vecchie alunne più talentuose era lì.

\- Buon pomeriggio, professore. È un piacere vederla. -  lo salutò la giovane, voltandosi e accennando un sorriso.

Lumacorno avanzò. – Sono venuto per il programma di pozioni. –

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia  e si voltò nuovamente verso la madrina.

\- Il professor Lumacorno sostituirà _temporaneamente_ il professor Piton. - spiegò la McGranitt, vedendola perplessa.

\- Chi si occuperà della cattedra di Trasfigurazione? - domandò Lily perplessa. Quando la McGranitt era diventata preside, Lumacorno aveva preso la cattedra di Trasfigurazione, che sarebbe stata vacante, a causa dell’assenza di Piton, dato che l’unico che poteva sostituirlo in pozioni era proprio Lumacorno.

\- La riprenderò io per un po’. Quando Severus tornerà, tutto tornerà alla normalità. –  concluse.

Lily annuì.

– Devo mostrare al professor Lumacorno il programma di Pozioni. Torno subito. – disse Minerva, alzandosi dalla sedia e raggiungendo il collega.

La ragazza annuì. – Certo, fate con comodo. –

La McGranitt sorrise.

\- Allora arrivederci, Lily. A presto. -  la salutò Lumacorno.

\- Arrivederci. -

I due si chiusero la porta alle spalle.

L’ufficio fu invaso dal silenzio. Nulla si muoveva. Ogni cosa era silenziosa e quieta.

Lily si voltò verso i dipinti, sapendo che avrebbe trovato la persona che cercava nel quadro più grande al centro della parete a sinistra.

\- Sono felice di vedere che stai bene, bambina mia. - la salutò Silente. La barba e i capelli erano sempre gli stessi. Gli occhi azzurri, sopra gli occhiali a mezzaluna osservavano la ragazza con interesse e con una certa preoccupazione, quasi tentando di appurare che stesse bene.

\- Buon pomeriggio, professore. - disse lei di rimando.

\- Mi dispiace tanto. - disse lui.

Lily annuì, sapeva che era sincero. Anche lui teneva a Severus.

\- Abbi fede. -  

\- Come posso avere fede? – domandò la giovane. – Ho perso mia madre, Dora, Draco. Erano tutti innocenti e nonostante ciò sono morti. E adesso anche Severus, che ha dato tutto se stesso per salvarci da Voldemort, sta morendo. –  

\- Lily… - tentò di dire Silente.

\- È ingiusto… - mormorò – Severus è un uomo meraviglioso. Non merita questo. Non merita di soffrire. –

\- Lo so.- la interruppe l’uomo – Ma, credimi, lui non si è pentito di ciò che ha fatto. –

Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Come? – chiese, confusa. Di cosa stava parlando?

\- Non si è pentito di averti salvata. – spiegò – Di aver impedito a Henrie di farti del male. –   

\- Lei come lo sa? - le lacrime ricominciarono a bagnarle le guance. Come poteva sapere cosa pensava Piton? Pensava di conoscerlo così bene, da poter affermare uno cosa del genere?

\- Come tu ben sai, i sogni molto spesso posso essere chiarificanti e rivelatori. - spiegò il preside – Ci mettono in contatto con le altre persone e anche se sono solo proiezioni, ci permettono di capire. –

Lily si bloccò. – Lei gli ha parlato? – domandò perplessa – Ha parlato con Severus? –

Silente, impercettibilmente annuì. – Mi ha evocato in sogno, proprio come hai fatto tu. –

Lily sentì una stretta allo stomaco. Aveva evocato Silente e non lei? Per dirgli che non si era pentito di essersi quasi fatto uccidere? Perché non aveva evocato lei e non glielo aveva fatto sapere? Dopotutto era lei che l’aveva visto agonizzare a causa delle torture di Henrie, che gli era rimasta accanto fino a che non aveva perso i sensi. Ed era la sua famiglia. 

\- Bambina mia, lui è felice che tu stia bene. – affermò – Tutto ciò che voleva era salvarti. Voleva che tu sopravvivessi. Che avessi un futuro. –

\- Anche io voglio che lui sopravviva. Senza di lui non ce la farei. - sbottò lei.

Silente le stava chiedendo di rassegnarsi? Come poteva farlo? Il _suo_ Severus stava morendo e lei doveva semplicemente _rassegnarsi?_ Quando Greyback l’aveva morsa, lui aveva fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per tenerla in vita. Non si era rassegnato. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciata morire.

\- Lily, mi dispiace. - concluse l’uomo.

Le stava dicendo che non si sarebbe svegliato mai più? Che li avrebbe lasciati?

\- Perché mi sta dicendo questo? – chiese tra le lacrime.

Silente sospirò. – Perché voglio che tu sia pronta ad affrontare tutto questo. –

Lily si mise in piedi. Le sembrava di non riuscire più a respirare. – La smetta. – sbottò. – Non ha fatto altro che mentirmi, in questi anni. Mi ha mentito riguardo mia madre, riguardo l’incantesimo, riguardo Henrie e mio padre. Lei sapeva, ha sempre saputo tutto e non ha fatto altro che raccontarmi bugie su bugie. Perché proprio ora ha deciso di essere sincero? – chiese duramente, buttando fuori tutta la rabbia che nell’ultimo periodo si era imposta di reprimere.

\- Perché quando ti ho mentito riguardo a tua madre e all’incantesimo me ne sono pentito. Perciò adesso voglio essere sincero con te. – spiegò. – Voglio che tu sappia la verità. –

\- Quindi lo fa per pulirsi la coscienza? – domandò bruscamente. Al diavolo il rispetto. – Non crede che sia un po’ troppo tardi? –

Lui sospirò. – Mi dispiace tanto, Lily. Devi credermi. – mormorò. – Anche io tengo a Severus e sapere che non potrò impedire tutto questo, mi distrugge. –

\- Basta, per favore. – supplicò lei, portandosi le mani alle tempie. – La smetta… –

La porta dell’ufficio si aprì nuovamente. La McGranitt entrò, chiudendosela alla spalle e avanzando verso la scrivania. – Lily, che succede? – domandò, vedendola nuovamente in lacrime. Le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e cercò il suo sguardo. Poi si volse e vide Silente abbassare lo sguardo. – Albus. – sussurrò. Non parlava da mesi né con lei né con gli altri colleghi e adesso era lì, immobile, ad osservare la sua studentessa che soffriva, impassibile di fronte al suo dolore. – Cosa succede? – domandò ancora.

Lily scosse il capo, si voltò e parlò, avvicinandosi alla madrina. – Scusami. – mormorò – Adesso devo andare. Grazie di tutto. –

\- Lily… - tentò di fermarla, ma lei se n’era già andata.

Appena la ragazza si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle, la donna si avvicinò al dipinto. – Albus. – lo chiamò. Lui continuò a mantenere lo sguardo basso. – _Guardami._ –

\- Sono qui, Minerva. Ti vedo. – disse osservandola e puntano gli occhi azzurri in quelli di lei.

\- Che cosa le hai detto? - domandò la preside. Lo conosceva bene sapeva che era stato lui a turbarla. Prima era riuscita a tranquillizzare Lily, che adesso se n’era andata più infelice che mai, in lacrime, sconvolta forse più di prima.

\- La verità, Minerva. – rispose. – In cuor suo la sapeva già. Doveva solo avere il coraggio di ammetterlo. – spiegò l’uomo mettendosi a sedere più dritto sulla poltrona.

\- La verità? – domandò perplessa – Riguardo cosa? –

Silente sospirò. – Severus. –

Minerva aggrottò le sopracciglia. Per averla sconvolta tanto doveva averle comunicato qualcosa di terribile. Ma cosa? Poi intuì. – Non le avrai detto che Severus non ce la farà? –

L’uomo annuì. – Mi dispiace, Minerva. – dichiarò – Non potevo mentirle ancora. –  

La professoressa si portò una mano al ventre. Provò un dolore lancinante, come se le viscere si stessero contorcendo dentro di lei, come se una Maledizione Cruciatus l’avesse colpita in pieno petto. – Albus – lo rimproverò – Come hai potuto farle questo? L’hai distrutta non lo capisci? –

\- Mi dispiace. – dichiarò. – Non era mia intenzione. –

\- Davvero? – lo sfidò – L’hai già fatto una volta, ricordi? Quando hai scelto di non proteggere sua madre, non facendo quell’incantesimo. Le avevi mentito e quando le hai detto la verità l’hai distrutta. – scosse il capo. – Ti aveva perdonato. Adesso non credo che potrà farlo di nuovo. –

\- Lo so, ma cosa avrei dovuto fare? Mentirle? – chiese – Così quando succederà soffrirà ancora di più? –

\- Dovresti cercare di aiutarla! – sbottò la donna. – Sei stato come un padre per lei. Le sei sempre stato accanto e anche se non ci sei più, lei si aspetta che tu lo faccia ancora. Soprattutto perché entri nella sua testa continuamente. –

Silente la osservò stupito. Come faceva a sapere?

\- Sì, Albus. Lo so. – confermò lei – Credevo che avessi interrotto ogni contatto con lei per non farla soffrire. – lo rimproverò. – Eppure mi ha riferito il contrario. –

\- L’avevo fatto. – confessò l’uomo – Ma lei aveva bisogno di me. –

La donna lo osservò per un momento, poi parlò nuovamente, questa volta con più calma. – Per questo hai evitato ogni contatto con me dopo la tua morte? Perché hai ritenuto che non avessi più bisogno di te? – domandò.

Silente rimase spiazzato di fronte a quella domanda. Dal momento della sua morte non le aveva più rivolto la parola. Parlava con Severus, l’aveva fatto anche con Lily, ma non con lei. E quando la preside lo cercava, lui non si faceva mai trovare nel dipinto.

\- Albus, ti ho fatto una domanda. - lo incalzò.

\- Minerva, ti prego… - la implorò. Quella conversazione non aveva né capo né coda. Non sarebbero mai arrivati a una soluzione. Era inutile parlarne.

\- No. - insistette – Adesso basta. Voglio sapere. Voglio _capire._ –  

Lui sospirò. – Che altro avrei potuto fare? –

\- Darmi una mano. – affermò – Avevo ancora bisogno di te. Eri mio amico e mi hai lasciata sola. Perché? –

\- Non volevo che soffrissi come stavo soffrendo io. – replicò. Per un momento soppesò le parole, poi riprese. – Sento la tua mancanza ogni giorno. –  

La donna sentì le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi. – Albus… – tentò di interromperlo. Era troppo doloroso. Non sapeva se voleva davvero sentire altro. Forse avrebbe dovuto continuare ad ignorarlo e il dolore, alla fine, se ne sarebbe andato.

\- Ero innamorato di te, Minerva. Ma se te l’avessi detto il distacco sarebbe stato molto più doloroso. – concluse.

\- Anche io, Albus. – ammise alla fine. – Ma avrei preferito sapere che tutto ciò che provavo era ricambiato, piuttosto che vivere con il rimpianto di non esserti stata accanto come volevo. –

Il silenzio piombò nell’ufficio, avvolgendo ogni cosa.

I due presidi si guardarono per lungo tempo. Gli sguardi incatenati. Immobili.

Entrambi soffrivano. Non potevano sfiorarsi. L’unico conforto era dato dalle parole. Effimere, fugaci, distanti. Erano vicini e, allo stesso tempo, più lontani che mai.


	39. Non potevamo lasciarti morire

Lily corse più veloce che poté per i corridoi del Castello e quando si ritrovò fuori dalla barriera di Materializzazione di Hogwarts, si Smaterializzò.

Non pensò alla destinazione, perciò quando si ritrovò nel limbo oscuro e profondo, ebbe paura di rimanerci intrappolata.

Poi, sentì una corrente che la risucchiò portandola verso l’alto e cadde in avanti sull’asfalto.

Rotolò su un fianco e si osservò i palmi, feriti dalla caduta.

Non provava nemmeno dolore.

O forse, si disse, quello per Severus era talmente potente da surclassare quello fisico.

A fatica si rimise in piedi, ancora scossa dai singhiozzi, e si guardò intorno.

Due file di villette si stagliavano da entrambi i lati delle strada e altrettante file di alberi correvano parallele davanti ad esse. Il vento scuoteva le fronde facendole ondeggiare come tante ballerine su un palcoscenico e producendo un rumore leggero che sembrava rendere l’ambiente più fresco.

 _Godric’s Hollow,_ pensò la ragazza. Poi si asciugò le lacrime e si diresse verso il cimitero.

 

\- Mamma… - disse singhiozzando, una volta che fu davanti alla lapide. – Non ce la faccio. Se Severus dovesse morire, io… - non riuscì a concludere – Ti prego, aiutalo. Fa’ che torni a star bene. Lui non si merita questo. – le gambe non la ressero più. Cadde in ginocchio e si prese la testa fra le mani. – Non può finire così. Non può morire... –

Singhiozzò pensando a Draco, Dora, Fred e tutti coloro che erano morti in giustamente per colpa dei Mangiamorte. Non poteva perdere anche Severus, non dopo aver perso tutti loro. Le immagini della morte di sua madre tornarono a galla, trafiggendola come tanti pugnali affilati. Poi arrivarono quelle della morte di Dora, di Draco e tante altre.

 _Basta,_ implorò, _per favore, basta._

\- Lily… - una voce la chiamò.

Era Silente? Stava tentando di entrare nella sua testa per fare ammenda? Questa volta l’avrebbe respinto. Non gli avrebbe permesso di farla soffrire ancora, aveva già fatto abbastanza in tutti quegli anni. Era il momento di finirla.

\- Tesoro? -

La ragazza capì che non era una voce nella sua testa. C’era veramente qualcuno alle sue spalle. Si voltò di scatto e lo vide, in piedi, immobile, con gli occhi fissi su di lei.

James.

\- Zio? - chiese incerta. Aveva gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime, perciò non era certa che fosse lui. Somigliava così tanto ad Harry che spesso li aveva confusi vedendoli da lontano, forse suo cugino era andato a cercarla perché Remus o Sirius gli avevano detto che era scomparsa da ore.

\- Sì. - disse lui, accovacciandosi accanto a lei.

\- Cosa…? – la domanda le morì in gola. – Come sapevi che ero qui? –

James accennò un sorriso triste. – Vieni sempre da tua madre quando devi parlare con qualcuno. – spiegò. Fece una pausa, le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli sfiorò una guancia con l’altra e poi  riprese – Ma ti prego, amore mio, non allontanarti da noi. – affermò. – Vogliamo aiutarti e se ci allontanerai, non potremmo farlo. –

\- Non potete. – mormorò. Gli occhi della ragazza incontrarono i suoi. – Nessuno può. –

\- Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. – affermò lui. – Se potessi tornare indietro e cambiare le cose, lo farei. –

Lily sospirò. Aveva un disperato bisogno di qualcuno che l’abbracciasse, che la stringesse forte e sé e che le dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta, altrimenti. Senza riuscire a trattenersi, circondò il collo di James con le braccia e poggiò il capo nell’incavo del suo collo, singhiozzando.

Lui la strinse a sé accarezzandole i capelli. – Shh… Stai tranquilla. – le sussurrò all’orecchio.

A Lily sembrava di essere di nuovo la tredicenne che aveva perso sua madre e che aveva bisogno di aiuto per andare avanti. Dopotutto, non era molto diverso, adesso. Severus stava morendo e lei aveva davvero bisogno di qualcuno. Tutto stava crollando inesorabilmente e lei non sarebbe stata in grado di rimettere insieme i pezzi da sola.

– Sono qui. – disse suo zio. – Mi dispiace per Severus. Mi dispiace tanto. –

Lily, quando udì pronunciare da suo zio il nome del padrino, sentì il cuore farsi pesante, come se un macigno lo stesse schiacciando impedendogli di respirare. Non aveva mai sentito un peso del genere nel petto. Era doloroso e insopportabile. I singhiozzi si fecero più forti.

Suo zio la scostò di qualche centimetro e le prese il volto fra le mani. – Tesoro, ascoltami. Severus è forte e ce la farà. – lei scosse il capo. – Sì, Lily. – insistette il Grifondoro. Le sollevò il volto con due dita. – Guardami. Andrà tutto bene. –

\- Non ce la faccio. – singhiozzò. – Se Severus muore, io… zio, lui è tutto per me. –

James annuì. – Lo so, piccola. Ma lui non morirà. –

\- Sì, Silente ha detto che non ce la farà. – ansimò portandosi una mano al petto. – Che morirà e che lo perderò. –

\- Silente ha detto questo? – chiese James, confuso.

La nipote annuì. – Ha detto di avergli parlato in sogno. – spiegò – Mi ha detto che morirà. Non c’è più nulla che io possa fare… morirà e sarà tutta colpa mia… –

L’uomo trattene un ringhio di rabbia. Silente l’avrebbe sentito molto presto. Come aveva potuto spezzarle il cuore in quel modo sapendo quanto aveva già sofferto? – Adesso calmati, tesoro. – disse accarezzandole i capelli. – Non è colpa tua, levatelo dalla testa. –

Lily scosse il capo. – Sì, invece. È colpa mia, non capisci? –

Ecco cos’era ciò che la stava soffocando. Il senso di colpa cominciò a farsi strada in lei. Scorreva nelle sue vene come veleno, appesantendole il cuore, ogni singola cellula e ogni pensiero.

\- Lily, no. – la bloccò James – Non è colpa tua. Ma come puoi pensare questo? –

\- Sì, invece. – insistette la giovane. – Se non avessero dovuto prendere la cura per me, Henrie non sarebbe mai scappato e non avrebbe rapito Teddy, ucciso Draco e condannato Severus a morte. – singhiozzò. Come potevano non capire?

James scosse il capo. – Amore, non potevamo lasciarti morire. –

\- Avreste dovuto farlo. – replicò. – Se fossi morta, adesso Severus starebbe bene. –

\- Ma avrebbe perso te. – fece notare.

Lily scosse il capo. – Non importa. – ribatté secca.

Non le importava di morire. Voleva solo che Severus stesse bene.

L’uomo sospirò. Non sarebbe riuscito a convincerla, perciò le accarezzò una guancia e parlò ancora. – Andiamo via di qui, Lily, o ti congelerai. – disse e l’aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi, reggendola per le braccia.

Lei ansimò e non appena fu in posizione eretta si portò una mano alla fronte. Il respiro si fece affannoso, il peso sul cuore era aumentato ancora e adesso le stava impedendo di prendere aria. Tentò di concentrarsi sul vento fresco, su suo padre, su Teddy che era finalmente salvo, su George… ma nulla servì. Lily gemette e sentì le ginocchia cedere.

Prima che potesse cadere, James la sollevò tra le braccia. Le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra, stringendola a sé. – Sta’ tranquilla, Lily. Andrà tutto bene. – così dicendo si Smaterializzò.

 


	40. Il sogno rivelatore

James varcò la soglia di casa con Lily fra le braccia. La ragazza tremava, era madida di sudore e sembrava aver perso i sensi durante la Materializzazione,  il viso era bagnato dalle lacrime ed era pallido come un cencio. Reggendola tra le braccia, l’uomo non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che era dimagrita. Chissà da quanto non mangiava e non dormiva.

La moglie sentendo la porta sbattere, uscì dalla cucina e quando vide il marito con sua nipote fra le braccia si avvicinò. – James, cos’è successo? – domandò preoccupata, sfiorando la fronte della nipote con una mano.

James si mosse verso il divano e ci adagiò la ragazza. – Puoi prendere delle coperte e dell’acqua fresca, per favore? – le disse, poi si inginocchiò accanto alla nipote e la osservò.

 _Perché devi soffrire così?_ pensò e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. Aveva la febbre e non sarebbe potuta tornare a casa da sola. Avrebbero dovuto chiamare Remus o Sirius.

La donna tornò con una coperta e una bacinella d’acqua fresca. Porse un fazzoletto al marito e lui, dopo averlo immerso nell’acqua e strizzato lo poggiò sulla fronte della ragazza, che non reagì quando la stoffa fredda toccò la sua pelle.

\- Che cos’ha? - domandò la donna, in piedi dietro di lui. Aveva steso una coperta sulla nipote, dopo averle sfilato la giacca, anch’essa madida di sudore, e la stava osservando con apprensione, seduta al suo fianco.

\- Severus. – rispose il marito.

Lei annuì.

Non c’era altro da dire. Anche lei stava soffrendo all’idea di ciò che l’amico stesse passando, ma sapeva bene che ciò che provava la nipote era di gran lunga più devastante. Si era già vista distruggere la famigli quando Fenrir Greyback aveva torturato e ucciso Marion e adesso anche Severus, colui che l’aveva cresciuta e amata come una figlia, era in bilico tra la vita e la morte.

James sospirò. – Silente le ha detto che Severus non ce la farà. –

La donna aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Perché l’ha fatto? – domandò incredula – E poi come può saperlo? –

\- Non lo so. –

Lily accarezzò la mano della nipote. – Dove l’hai trovata? – domandò riferendosi alla nipote.

\- Al cimitero. - spiegò – Davanti alla tomba di sua madre. – spiegò, intingendo nuovamente il fazzoletto nell’acqua e poggiandolo nuovamente sulla fronte della giovane. – Quando sta male va sempre lì. – durante la loro convivenza aveva imparato a conoscere sua nipote e molto spesso l’aveva vista uscire di casa e andare al cimitero, soprattutto quando qualcosa andava storto. Probabilmente vedere sua madre le dava conforto, ma spesso la portava ad allontanarsi dalla sua famiglia, che in realtà era l’unica che poteva veramente aiutarla.

La signora Potter parlò nuovamente interrompendo il corso dei pensieri del marito. – James, guardala. – disse – È distrutta. –   

\- Lo so. – confermò lui – Ma cosa possiamo fare? – domandò. Avrebbe tanto voluto aiutarla, se solo avesse saputo come. – Se potessi salvare Severus lo farei. _Davvero_. So quanto Lily tenga a lui e anche quanto tu gli sia affezionata. Ma hai sentito cos’hanno detto i Medimaghi. Possiamo solo aspettare. –

\- Ne sono cosciente, ma… –  Lily si interruppe – Ha già perso Marion, Dora e adesso anche Draco. E Severus è la sua famiglia. È come un padre per lei, se dovesse perdere anche lui… –

Lui annuì. – Sai meglio di me che non c’è nulla che possiamo fare. – replicò. – Possiamo solo starle accanto e aiutarla ad andare avanti. – concluse.

La donna annuì e accarezzò la guancia della nipote. – Preferirei essere io a soffrire, che vederla così. –

James annuì mestamente. – Anche io. –

La donna si volse verso l’orologio. – Dobbiamo chiamare Remus. Era preoccupato. – aggiunse lei. Il marito sfilò la bacchetta dalla giacca.

 

Harry rientrò a casa alle 18.

Aveva finito di sbrigare alcune pratiche al Ministero e appena Kingsley si era distratto un attimo, lui se n’era andato. Era stata una giornata spossante: la morte di Draco, il ferimento di Piton… avevano anche perso due Auror molto validi a causa di due Mangiamorte. La missione non sarebbe potuta andare peggio.

Prese le chiavi dalla tasca e le infilò nella toppa.

Dall’interno della villetta provenivano i rumori di voci sommesse. Sua madre doveva già essere tornata dal lavoro e suo padre se n’era andato dal Ministero quando Remus e Sirius gli avevano fatto sapere che Lily aveva lasciato Grimmauld Place per andare al San Mungo, ma che quattro ore dopo non era ancora tornata.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, appese la giacca all’appendiabiti nell’ingresso.

Sua madre si affacciò dal soggiorno e gli regalò un debole sorriso. – Ciao, Harry. –

\- Ciao, mamma. – la salutò avanzando – Papà è qui? – domandò.

\- Sì, è di là in salotto. - rispose lei.

Lui la seguì, ma si bloccò sulla soglia. Quando vide che Lily era stesa sul divano, priva di sensi, impallidì. – Lily… – mormorò. Si avvicinò, si inginocchiò accanto al padre e le prese la mano. –Cos’è successo? – domandò rivolgendosi a James.

\- Ha la febbre. – spiegò il padre.

\- È stata da Piton, vero? –

Il padre annuì.

\- Non dovrebbe farlo. – affermò il giovane. – Dopo quello che ha visto… –

A quel punto intervenne la madre. – Harry, Severus è come un padre per lei. Non rinuncerà mai a stargli accanto. –

\- L’ha visto in un lago di sangue. Gli è quasi morto fra le braccia. – spiegò – Proprio come Draco. – deglutì, accarezzando il Marchio Nero ancora impresso sull’avambraccio sinistro della cugina.

James sospirò. – Tua cugina ha visto cose terribili nella sua vita. – confermò  – Ma è forte, proprio come lo era sua madre. E noi saremo sempre qui per lei. Dobbiamo starle accanto. Siamo la sua famiglia. – spiegò, ma vedendo che il figlio non sembrava convinto, riprese. – Vedrai si riprenderà. – assicurò.

Lui annuì. – Avete già chiamato Remus? – domandò.

I genitori annuirono.

\- Portatela in camera mia. Starà più comoda. - disse il ragazzo.

Il padre annuì e prese la ragazza tra le braccia. Salì la scala che portava al piano superiore e raggiunse la stanza di Harry. Adagiò la nipote su letto e la coprì con una coperta pesante. Le sfiorò la guancia con il dorso della mano e uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Lily aveva bisogno di riposare, di riprendersi e soprattutto aveva bisogno di aiuto.

 

Quando il campanello suonò, James si avviò lungo il corridoio e aprì la porta. Si trovò Remus e Sirius, entrambi pallidi e spaventati.

\- Remus. Sirius. – disse scostandosi per lasciarli entrare – Entrate. –

\- Dov’è Lily? – chiese Sirius, immediatamente.

James li guidò in salotto. – Sta dormendo in camera di Harry. – spiegò e prima che potessero domandarlo, continuò – L’ho trovata al cimitero, di fronte alla tomba di Mar. –

Remus chiuse gli occhi. – Grazie per esserti preso cura di lei, James. –

L’amico scosse il capo. – È mia nipote. – affermò – È il minimo che possa fare. –

Lily entrò in salotto. – Ciao. – li salutò entrambi abbracciandoli forte. Accarezzò il volto di Remus e sorrise mestamente – Andrà tutto bene, Rem. –

\- Non so come aiutarla. – affermò il Mannaro. – Sono suo padre e non so come aiutarla. –

Sirius gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla per sostenerlo. Sapeva quanto si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo. Credeva di essere la causa di tutto ciò che era successo ai suoi figli, in particolare a Lily.  

\- Devi solo starle accanto. – spiegò James.

Remus scosse il capo. – Io l’ho abbandonata. Quando aveva più bisogno di me non ho fatto nulla. Se non fosse stato per Severus… – si interruppe – L’ho lasciata sola, abbandonata a se stessa, perché ero troppo impegnato a… –

\- No. – intervenne Lily – No, Remus, non è vero. –

\- Non tentare di giustificarmi, Lily. Sono un pessimo padre. – la bloccò – Perché se così non fosse, non saremmo qui a discuterne. –

\- Non è vero, Remus. – la voce di Harry li fece voltare. Il ragazzo era in piedi, sulla soglia della cucina e li stava osservando. – Sai bene che non è così. –

\- Non ci sono mai stato per lei, Harry. – affermò – Sono entrato nella sua vita quando aveva già sedici anni. È cresciuta con Severus. Avrei dovuto lasciarla tornare a Spinner’s End dopo la guerra. Sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per lei. –

\- Non sapevi di essere suo padre. – fece notare – E da quando hai lasciato Hogwarts, dopo la morte di zia Marion le sei sempre stato accanto. Eri l’unico in grado di farla star bene. Nessuno di noi riusciva a farla sorridere dopo ciò che era successo. –

James annuì. – È vero, Remus. – disse – È rimasta qui per due anni e le poche volte in cui l’ho vista sorridere era quando venivi qui per portarla da Sirius o per passare del tempo con lei. – sospirò – È vero: è stato Severus a crescerla, ma tu la ami quanto la ama lui, quanto tutti noi. Perciò non dire che sei un pessimo padre, perché non è così. –

Lupin stava per ribattere che non era così, che sarebbe dovuto andare via, che non avrebbe più dovuto avvicinarsi a lei, ma un grido proveniente dal piano di sopra lo interruppe.

    

  _Una nebbia fitta avvolgeva Lily, impedendole di vedere ad un palmo dal suo naso. La ragazza si voltò più volte, fino a che questa non si diradò, quasi fosse riuscita a spostarla con il suo movimento. Il paesaggio divenne nitido, il banco di nebbia si squarciò, scoprendo una grande collina verde._

_Dietro di lei si ergeva Hogwarts, imponente e maestosa come sempre. Alla sua sinistra, la Foresta Proibita e la capanna di Hagrid erano come chiazze di colore su una tela totalmente verde. Il sole non c’era, ma una luce calda e rilassante avvolgeva ogni cosa._

_\- Lils. - una voce alle sue spalle la costrinse a voltarsi._

_La conosceva._

_Era melliflua e profonda._

_\- Sev? - chiese, abbagliata dalla luce._

_La figura avanzò verso di lei e quando entrò nel suo campo visivo, la ragazza vide che era il padrino._

_Stava bene._

_Era in forma, come ai tempi in cui lei frequentava Hogwarts._

_I capelli neri gli incorniciavano il volto pallido e gli occhi la stavano osservando, scrutando ogni centimetro del suo corpo e del suo volto, quasi non la vedesse da secoli e avesse bisogno di memorizzare ogni particolare della figlioccia._

_\- Ciao. - la salutò, sorridendo dolcemente._

_Lei fece per avvicinarsi, ma si bloccò a metà strada. – Stai bene? – domandò cauta._

_\- Sì, sto bene. - rispose lui._

_Rimasero in silenzio, a guardarsi per lungo tempo, poi lei parlò ancora._

_Sentì le lacrime bagnarle le guance e un terribile dolore al cuore. – Mi dispiace, Sev. – singhiozzò. – Non avrei mai voluto che Henrie ti facesse del male. –_

_\- Lo so. - la rassicurò lui, muovendo qualche passo verso di lei. – Va tutto bene. –_

_\- No, non va bene. – ribatté – Stai morendo. Per colpa mia, perché non sono riuscita a salvarti, perché non sono riuscita a convincere Henrie a prendere me e… –_

_\- Lils. – la interruppe, avvicinandosi sempre di più – Non avrei lasciato che ti offrissi al posto mio. Non gli avrei mai permesso di farti del male. Ho dato volentieri la mia vita per te. – concluse._

_\- No, no, no… - ripeté lei, come se avesse potuto cambiare qualcosa solo pronunciando quelle parole. Si portò le mani alle tempie._

_\- Ehi - la interruppe lui. – A me importa solo che tu stia bene. –_

_\- Ma a che prezzo? - esclamò lei, interrompendolo a sua volta. – Hai già sofferto così tanto… –_

_\- Anche tu. - le fece notare._

_Lily scosse vigorosamente il capo. – Non ti meriti questo, Sev. Sei buono, avresti dovuto vivere in pace dopo la guerra. Essere felice… –_

_\- Anche tu sei buona. Eppure da quando è morta tua madre non hai fatto altro che rinunciare a tutto pur di proteggere gli altri e soffrire anche se eri l’ultima persona a questo mondo a meritartelo. – le fece notare – Lils, ho fatto cose orribili nella mia vita. Ho ucciso, ho tradito le persone a cui tenevo, ti ho abbandonata. Perciò credimi quando ti dico che va bene così. In fondo è quello che merito. –_

_\- No, ti sbagli. – replicò – Hai fatto anche cose bellissime. Mi hai cresciuta, mi hai amata e mi hai protetta. È grazie a te se sono diventata la ragazza che sono. – concluse, singhiozzando. – Ho ancora bisogno di te, non puoi abbandonarmi. –_

_\- Non ci sarei stato per sempre in ogni caso. - spiegò lui sorridendo debolmente._

_\- Io non voglio perderti, Sev! - sbottò Lily – Ho già perso mia madre, Dora, Draco… – si bloccò per ingoiare il groppo che le si era formato in gola – Non puoi lasciarci. – concluse – Non puoi lascarmi… –_

_\- Mi dispiace tanto, Lils. -_

_Lei singhiozzò e abbassò lo sguardo. Allora Silente aveva ragione. Severus le stava dicendo addio e questa volta per sempre. Come avrebbe potuto superarlo?_

_Questa volta non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Non poteva farcela._

_\- Ti voglio bene, Lils. - aggiunse l’uomo, dopo un momento di silenzio – Sei la mia vita. E non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per essermi rimasta accanto così a lungo. –_

_\- Anche io ti voglio bene, Sev. – ribattè lei, sollevando lo sguardo._

_A Piton sfuggì un gemito._

_Le lacrime appannavano la vista di Lily, ma oltre il velo che copriva i suoi occhi, Lily riuscì a vedere perfettamente ciò che stava succedendo. Una grande chiazza di sangue si stava allargando sul petto dell’uomo._

_Lui le rivolse un ultimo sguardo carico di dolore e poi cadde in ginocchio._

_\- Sev! - gridò lei. Si avvicinò e tentò di aiutarlo, ma le sue mani trapassarono il corpo del padrino._

_Erano proiezioni. Non potevano nemmeno sfiorarsi._

_\- Sev, ti prego! - implorò._

_Inutile, lui era già caduto sulla schiena e il suo corpo aveva preso a tremare, scosso da convulsioni potenti. La pelle si fece pallida e ogni traccia di vita scomparve dal suo viso._

_Lily gridò. Gridò a squarciagola, fino a farla bruciare._

\- Lily! – la chiamò una voce. Due braccia forti la stavano scrollando. – Lily, svegliati! –

Lei aprì gli occhi, umidi di lacrime come il suo viso, e vide che davanti a lei c’era suo padre.

Gli occhi erano colmi di preoccupazione e tristezza e il volto pallido e segnato dalla stanchezza.

Cosa stava succedendo? Un attimo prima Lily era sicura di essere a Hogwarts con Severus e adesso era in una stanza che non era la sua. Stava respirando affannosamente e la gola le doleva per le grida che aveva lanciato.

\- Papà… - mormorò – Oh, mio Dio… Severus… Lui sta… Io… – singhiozzò portandosi una mano alla bocca.

Lui la tirò a sé, stringendola tra le braccia. – Shh... Sta’ calma, piccola. – le sussurrò all’orecchio – Sono qui. –

\- Mi dispiace… - pianse contro la sua spalla – Non volevo. Non volevo che Henrie facesse del male a nessuno… - suo padre continuò a cullarla dolcemente e solo in quel momento, Lily notò che dietro di lui, c’erano anche James, Harry e Sirius. Erano in piedi, immobile e impotenti di fronte a quella scena. – Mi dispiace. – bisbigliò rivolta verso di loro.

I tre scossero il capo.

\- Tesoro, ti va di parlarne? - domandò il padre, allontanandola di qualche centimetro per guardarla negli occhi.

Lily scosse il capo. – Severus… lui stava… – ansimò – Non ho potuto fare nulla per... –

\- Lily, so cosa provi. - disse il padre accarezzandole le guance.

La ragazza scosse nuovamente il capo. – No, non lo sai. – affermò.

\- Lily… - tentò di interromperla.

Lily singhiozzò. – Io non voglio perderlo. Non _posso_ perderlo. –

\- Tesoro… -

Lo interruppe. – No, papà. Ma come fai a non capire che è tutta colpa mia? – chiese allontanandosi da lui. – Se non avessi preso la cura, Henrie non sarebbe mai scappato e non avrebbe fatto del male a nessuno. –

\- Lily. - la interruppe Sirius. Si sedette accanto a lei e le sfiorò la guancia con una mano. – Non è colpa tua. Nulla di ciò che è successo è colpa tua. – erano stati lui e Severus a prendere la cura, dopotutto.

Lei scosse il capo. – Sì, invece. È colpa mia. – gemette.

Remus rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato agli amici e loro ricambiarono. Cosa potevano fare per aiutarla? Il senso di colpa la stava torturando e corrodendo dall’interno. E ciò che era peggio era che aveva perfettamente ragione. Nessuno di loro sapeva cosa stava provando, nessuno di loro poteva nemmeno lontanamente immaginare quanto profondo e radicato fosse il dolore che provava in quel momento, dopo anni e anni di sofferenze.

Lily continuò a singhiozzare. _Sev, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace,_ continuò a ripetersi.

\- Andiamo a casa, tesoro. - le disse il padre. Lei non rispose, ma quando lui la sollevò dal materasso e la tirò a sé, non si oppose. Circondò il collo di Remus con le braccia e poggiò la fronte contro la sua tempia.

\- Grazie di tutto, James. - disse il Malandrino fermandosi di fronte a lui.

Lui scosse il capo e accarezzò la fronte della nipote. – Figurati. – disse – Fammi sapere. – concluse, riferendosi alla ragazza.

L’amico annuì. Scesero le scale e Sirius, Lily e Remus lasciarono la villetta di Godric’s Hollow, Materializzandosi a Grimmauld Place.

 

\- Non può andare avanti così. - disse Sirius camminando avanti e indietro per il salotto.

\- Lo so. - concordò Remus, seduto al tavolo del salotto, immobile con la testa fra le mani.

Lily era in camera sua e stava dormendo da un po’, ma una volta sveglia sarebbe ricominciato il dolore.

\- Morirà di dolore. - aggiunse Sirius. Era preoccupato per lei, ma in cuor suo sapeva che da fare c’era veramente poco. Non avrebbero potuto compiere un miracolo e salvare Severus e nemmeno avrebbero potuto cancellarle la memoria per farglielo dimenticare, anche se l’idea aveva già sfiorato la sua mente un paio di volte.

\- Che cosa possiamo fare, Felpato? – replicò l’amico – Non c’è un modo per salvare Severus. Possiamo solo sperare che si risvegli. –

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Forse potremmo tirare Lily su di morale. – disse, dopo un momento di riflessione.

\- Come? - domandò Remus e il Malandrino sorrise.

 

\- Ciao, George. - lo salutò Sirius.

Il ragazzo varcò la soglia della casa e appese la giacca all’appendiabiti.

\- Grazie per essere venuto. - aggiunse l’uomo.

\- Per Lily farei qualsiasi cosa. – spiegò lui – Spero solo di riuscire ad aiutarla. –  

Salutò Remus e salì al piano superiore dirigendosi verso la camera della ragazza. Bussò, poi aprì lentamente la porta. Quando entrò vide che lei era seduta accanto alla finestra e stava osservando il paesaggio all’esterno.

\- Lily? - la chiamò.

Lei si voltò di scatto. I suoi occhi azzurri erano spenti e arrossati dal pianto. – George. Cosa fai qui? – domandò alzandosi dalla sedia e andandogli incontro.

\- Sono venuto per vedere come stavi. - spiegò lui allargando le braccia.

La ragazza gli gettò le braccia al collo e si lasciò stringere. – Grazie. –

\- Dimmi cosa posso fare, Lily. – disse lui quando si separarono – Voglio aiutarti. –  

Lei ci pensò su e poi annuì. – Puoi accompagnarmi al Ministero? – domandò.

Lui annuì, anche se non sapeva ciò che la ragazza aveva intenzione di fare.


	41. Resisti per me

\- Ciao, Marion. - la salutò Henrie. Era seduto su una sedia in ferro posta davanti al tavolo della sala interrogatori. Nonostante fosse rimasto ad Azkaban per qualche giorno, a parte la barba ispida, era lo stesso di sempre. Occhi di ghiaccio duri e beffardi, capelli brizzolati ordinati e abiti puliti. Due manette stregate da un incantesimo gli incatenavano le mani di modo che non potesse muoverle.

\- Non chiamarmi Marion. - lo rimbeccò lei con voce piatta e distaccata. – Sono Lilian per te. –  

Lui sorrise. – D’accordo, Lilian. Credevo solamente che ti facesse piacere essere chiamata come quella sudicia Mezzosangue di tua madre. Mi sembrava di ricordare che tenessi davvero molto a lei. – disse e poggiò la schiena alla sedia. Gli angoli della bocca si incurvarono e sul suo viso si formò un sorriso.

La ragazza si astenne dal rispondere e si sedette di fronte a lui.

\- Perché sei qui? - domandò l’uomo.

\- Volevo sapere se avevi qualcosa da dichiarare, prima che venga emessa la tua condanna. - spiegò lei.

\- Mhm… - cominciò lui – Fammi pensare… –

La ragazza attese. Sapeva che anche aldilà del muro – incantato perché i colleghi potessero assistere all’interrogatorio – gli Auror che stavano assistendo alla scena, tra cui James, Harry e Ron, stavano aspettando proprio come lei.

\- No. – rispose infine il Mangiamorte, ghignando.

\- Molto bene. - concluse lei, alzandosi per andarsene. Se lui non avevano nulla da dire, non vedeva nessuna buona ragione per rimanere.

\- A quando il Bacio? - chiese lui, riferendosi al tanto temuto Bacio del Dissennatore. Non sembrava preoccupato, non c’era traccia di paura sul suo volto.

Lei si voltò. – Non ci sarà nessun Bacio. Sconterai il resto dei tuoi giorni ad Azkaban, a pane e acqua. Così pagherai per tutte le vite che hai stroncato. –

\- Come quella di Piton? - domandò lui.

La ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo carico d’odio. _Sta’ calma Lily,_ si disse. _Sta’ calma. Non reagire. È quello che vuole. Vuole farti crollare qui di fronte a tutti._

\- Sai, credevo che sarebbe morto molto prima. Invece ho saputo che è ancora vivo. – proseguì il Mangiamorte. Lei continuò ad osservarlo. – Bisogna anche considerare che era più potente di Draco Malfoy. Poverino, lui è morto quasi immediatamente. Non è così, dolcezza? –

Lily trattenne a stento le lacrime.

\- Comunque se davvero Piton morirà, sarà meglio per te, credimi. – vedendo che la ragazza non sembrava intenzionata a rispondere, continuò. – Non mi è mai piaciuto come ti guardava. Quello che prova per te è davvero molto forte. In questo modo non prenderà il sopravvento. Ci aveva già provato con tua madre e… –

Lily non ce la fece più. Si avvicinò nuovamente al tavolo e poggiò i palmi sulla fredda piastra di metallo, posizionandosi accanto al Mangiamorte, in modo da avere il volto a pochi centimetri dal suo. – Anche se fosse – lo interruppe – Anche se lui provasse qualcosa per me, non sarebbero affari tuoi. – ringhiò.

\- Semplicemente non voglio che tu finisca come tua madre. – spiegò lui, con finta preoccupazione – Consumata dall’amore per un uomo di così poco valore. –

\- Sta’ zitto! – esplose. – Tu non vali nemmeno un decimo di quanto vale lui! Sei un Mangiamorte. Uno schifoso codardo. E se mia madre avesse sposato lui e non te, forse la nostra vita sarebbe stata diversa e migliore di così! –

\- Non credo. Ricorda che anche lui era un Mangiamorte, proprio come me. – ribattè. Il suo sguardo era di sfida. – E poi Lupin si sarebbe comunque intromesso. La tua vita sarebbe stata un inferno in ogni caso. Non scaricare la colpa su di me, quando è solo ed esclusivamente di tua madre. –

\- Non azzardarti. – lo avvertì.

\- Scegliere uno sporco Lupo Mannaro, una _bestia_. Non capisco cosa le fosse passato per la testa. – continuò, ignorandola. – Non provi vergogna nell’essere sua figlia? Non provi ribrezzo nell’averlo accanto ogni giorno? – domandò sporgendosi verso di lei. – Eri così disgustata da Greyback. Lupin è un mostro tanto quanto lo è lui, perché non provi ribrezzo? Non sono diversi, sai? Prima o poi la bestia che è in lui prenderà il sopravvento e capirai che avevo ragione. – affermò. – Ti pentirai di avergli permesso di avvicinarsi a te. –

\- A che gioco stai giocando? - lo interruppe lei, esausta.

\- Gioco? Non sono mai stato più serio. – affermò – Davvero credi che quella bestia tenga a te? Davvero hai la presunzione di credere che sia rimasto al tuo fianco perché sei sua figlia? – chiese. – Sai perché è rimasto, dolcezza? –

\- Smettila. – disse lei, prendendo a respirare affannosamente, colpita in pieno da quelle parole così tremende.

\- È il tuo sangue. – rispose, ignorando la sua interruzione. – Il richiamo del tuo sangue dolce e giovane. Il profumo che emani e da cui è tanto attratto… - spiegò sorridendo maliziosamente. – Non sei nient’altro che una preda, per lui. –

Lily si accorse solo in quel momento che gli oggetti intorno a lei avevano preso a vibrare e che le luci stavano sfarfallando, come se la sua magia fosse completamente fuori controllo. Vedendo l’espressione soddisfatta sul volto di Henrie, inspirò profondamente e scosse il capo per tentare di riprendere il controllo. – Adesso basta. – riuscì a biascicare. – La tua condanna verrà resa ufficiale domani. – concluse allontanandosi nuovamente da lui e tentando di mantenere la voce più ferma possibile. – Addio, Henrie. Spero di non rivederti mai più. – concluse e prima che lui potesse parlare ancora, uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Poggiò la schiena alla parete e chiuse gli occhi, facendo respiri profondi e trattenendo a stento le lacrime. Era un mostro. Quell’uomo era un mostro. Ansimò e si portò una mano alla bocca per bloccare i singhiozzi.

La porta accanto si aprì contemporaneamente. Qualcuno la prese per un polso, quasi avesse paura che potesse allontanarsi.

\- Lily. -

La Grifondoro si voltò e incontrò gli occhi di suo cugino.

Harry la stava osservando preoccupato, con gli occhi colmi di tristezza, consapevole che le parole di Henrie avrebbero fatto più danni di qualsiasi altra cosa accaduta nell’ultimo periodo e che l’avrebbe fatta a pezzi lentamente, mettendo radici in lei come una pianta velenosa.

Lily abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano.

 - Stai bene? – domandò il ragazzo. I suoi occhi verdi, dietro gli occhiali, la stavano osservando attentamente in cerca di un segno esplicativo. Era sull’orlo di un crollo. Era sua cugina e la sua migliore amica, la conosceva bene e sapeva che sarebbe crollata.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo. – Sì. – mentì.

\- No. – replicò lui. – Non è vero. –

Lily si liberò dalla sua presa con uno strattone. – Sto bene! – sbottò allontanandosi da lui e portandosi una mano alla fronte.

Harry avanzò. – Lily, ascolta… – tentò di prenderle la mano, ma la cugina si scostò prima che potesse farlo.

\- Lasciami andare. – sibilò. – Non. Toccarmi. – sillabò, furiosa come non mai.

Harry spalancò gli occhi, ma si scostò. – Ok. – disse soltanto.

E Lily si allontanò a grandi passi lungo il corridoio, senza più voltarsi indietro.

 

\- Lily. Come stai? - domandò Kingsley, vedendola entrare nel suo ufficio.

Era evidente che la ragazza non stava bene, era pallida e gli occhi erano spenti come mai erano stati prima di allora. Era anche dimagrita molto nell’ultimo periodo, effetto collaterale dell’essersi buttata a capofitto nel lavoro.

Nonostante fosse sconvolta, Lily non si scompose. Avanzò verso la scrivania e si fermò a qualche centimetro da essa. – Sono stata meglio. – rispose sommessamente.

George, che qualche giorno prima le aveva promesso che l’avrebbe accompagnata al Ministero, infatti era in piedi dietro di lei e stava osservando la scena senza parlare. Erano usciti di casa due ore prima per assistere all’interrogatorio di Henrie, senza far sapere nulla a Remus e Sirius, che avrebbero sicuramente tentato di impedirglielo. George non aveva tentato di fermarla, ben sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile, ma quando lei l’aveva raggiunto davanti all’ufficio di Kingsley, le era sembrava più sconvolta di prima. Qualcosa era andato storto durante l’interrogatorio.

\- Hai preso dei giorni di riposo. – fece notare il Ministro – Come mai sei qui? –

\- Henrie. - spiegò. – Harry mi ha permesso di interrogarlo un’ultima volta. –

Kingsley annuì.

\- E sono venuta anche per questo. – proseguì la giovane. Poi estrasse una pergamena dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans, la porse al suo superiore e attese che la leggesse.

Kingsley la lesse velocemente e sul volto dell’uomo si dipinse un’espressione stupita. – Cosa significa? – domandò poggiandola sulla scrivania.

\- Quello che c’è scritto. – affermò lei. – Che mi dimetto. –

George, stupito e perplesso di fronte a quell’affermazione, avanzò di qualche passo e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. – Lily, sei sicura? – domandò.

\- Sì. – confermò lei.

\- Sei una dei migliori Auror che abbia mai conosciuto. – fece notare Kingsley – Avresti una brillante carriera davanti. Non puoi buttarla all’aria in questo modo. Non te lo permetterò. –

\- Non mi interessa quello che pensi. – lo interruppe lei. – Quelle sono le mie dimissioni. – disse con voce ferma. – Grazie per l’opportunità che mi hai offerto, Kingsley. Ma non voglio continuare a lavorare per il Ministero. – concluse e uscì dall’ufficio senza aggiungere altro.

George lanciò uno sguardo perplesso al Ministro, poi lo salutò con un cenno del capo e seguì la sua ragazza all’esterno. La rincorse attraverso la piazza gremita di persone, dato che si stava dirigendo verso uno dei camini.

Il marmo nero con cui era stata costruita la struttura assorbiva tutta la luce rendendo l’atmosfera più cupa di quanto non avesse dovuto essere. Persino la fontana, di un acceso colore dorato sembrava risentirne, proprio come l’umore di Lily quel giorno.

\- Lily! - la chiamò. Lei non si volse. – Lily! – ripeté prendendola per un braccio e costringendola a voltarsi per guardarlo negli occhi. – Perché l’hai fatto? –

Lei sospirò e scosse il capo, sentendo le lacrime premere nuovamente contro i suoi occhi.

\- Dammi almeno una spiegazione. – la incalzò. – Fammi capire perché hai buttato all’aria la tua carriera. – insistette.

\- Perché non ce la faccio più, George. – sbottò lei con voce tremante. Il rosso le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo e lei continuò. – Ho visto così tanta gente morire che l’idea che possa succedere ancora mi dà la nausea. – spiegò parlando lentamente – Questo lavoro mi ha consumata. Non voglio più vedere morte e malvagità. – concluse – Sono a pezzi. –

George non si mosse, né parlò. Non pensava che la ragazza potesse provare qualcosa del genere. Sapeva che provava un dolore indescrivibile in quel momento, ma non credeva fino a quel punto. Non tanto da abbandonare il lavoro che aveva tanto sognato e amato.

\- Andiamo? - disse Lily, riportandolo alla realtà. – Voglio andarmene di qui. –

Il ragazzo annuì e la seguì in un camino. Le prese la mano e dopo aver preso un po’ di Polvere Volante, pronunciò il nome della destinazione. – San Mungo! – e scomparvero tra le fiamme color smeraldo.

 

\- È qui. - annunciò Lily una volta che furono davanti alla porta della stanza di Severus.

Quando entrarono, videro che l’uomo era ancora disteso sul materasso, pallido e immobile. Il bianco delle pareti e delle lenzuola sembrava far risaltare i capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino.

George si chiuse la porta alle spalle e la ragazza si avvicinò al letto; si sedette sulla sedia accanto al materasso e prese la mano del padrino. Intrecciò le sue dita a quelle affusolate di Piton e chiuse gli occhi per un momento. – Ciao, Severus. – sussurrò. Lacrime silenziose e fredde tornarono a bagnarle le guance.

Sentì George poggiarle una mano sulla spalla e ricominciò a singhiozzare sommessamente.

 _Sev, mi dispiace. Non voglio che tu muoia. Ti prego, resisti. Resisti per me,_ lo implorò.

\- Lily. - la chiamò il rosso, sentendo che il corpo della giovane aveva preso a tremare. – Lily, guardami. – si inginocchiò al suo fianco e le prese il volto fra le mani – Andrà tutto bene. –

Lei scosse il capo. Sapeva in cuor suo che non sarebbe andato tutto bene. Anche Silente glielo aveva detto. Le aveva detto chiaramente che Severus sarebbe morto, cosa che poi lo stesso Piton aveva confermato quando era comparso nella sua mente.

\- Non ce la faccio… - singhiozzò – Io non posso, George. Non posso… –

\- Sì, Lily. Puoi farcela. – dichiarò – Devi. –

\- Come posso farlo sapendo che è tutta colpa mia? -

\- Non è così. Nulla di ciò che è successo è colpa tua. La colpa è dei Mangiamorte e di Henrie. Non tua. – la smentì. – Severus non vorrebbe sentirti dire questo. Vorrebbe che tu tornassi a vivere senza sentirti responsabile per ciò che è successo. – le disse accarezzandole una guancia.

Lei sospirò. – Come puoi saperlo? – ribattè singhiozzando. – Tutti credono di sapere cosa vorrebbe, ma io non credo sia così. –

\- Lily, lui avrebbe dato la sua vita per te. – affermò George. – Davvero credi che volesse vederti così? Il sacrificio che ha fatto… questo… -  disse indicandolo. – È stato per permetterti di ricominciare a vivere. –

\- Io non volevo che lo facesse! Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Henrie uccidesse me! – replicò tra le lacrime. – Non voglio che lui muoia a causa mia. Non rimane più nulla di me, ormai. Sono a pezzi. Sarei dovuta morire io. Lui avrebbe meritato di meglio. –

\- Lily… - tentò di dire il giovane.

Lei scosse il capo. – No, George, è inutile che proviate a convincermi del contrario. Sapete bene che sono tutte bugie. – affermò. – Se lui muore, io morirò con lui. E me lo meriterei. – concluse. Quelle parole le vorticavano in testa da quando il dottore aveva pronunciato la sua diagnosi. Ed erano vere. Orribilmente, terribilmente vere.

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo. Come poteva impedirle di soffrire?

 

Lily salutò George sulla soglia del San Mungo e si Materializzò nell’atrio di casa sua. La giornata appena trascorsa era stata un tormento, la peggiore della sua vita dopo il giorno della morte di sua madre. E ciò che aveva detto a George, nonostante l’avesse turbato, era la conferma che della sua vecchia vita e della vecchia Lily, ormai, non c’era più traccia.

Il profumo di legno la pervase. Il corridoio era freddo e polveroso come sempre e i quadri erano coperti da teli grigi e scoloriti per impedire agli abitanti di importunare gli abitanti della casa.

La ragazza aveva un terribile mal di testa e avrebbe solo voluto dimenticare tutto.

Magari tornare indietro, salvare sua madre, Draco, Dora… Impedire a Henrie di rapire Teddy e fare del male a Severus. Avrebbe solo voluto che tutto quel tormento finisse in quell’istante.

\- Lily! - gridò Teddy andandole incontro nell’atrio e interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

Lei si impose di sorridere e lo sollevò tra le braccia, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia. I suoi capelli erano tornati azzurri come il cielo da quando era tornato a casa. Stava bene. Era di nuovo felice e lo meritava, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato a causa sua.

\- Ciao, Teddy. - lo salutò di rimando.

\- Perché piangi? - domandò il bambino e le scostò una ciocca di capelli che le era scesa davanti agli occhi, mettendola dietro l’orecchio.  

\- Non è niente. - rispose lei per tranquillizzarlo. – È tutto a posto. –

\- Se piangi vuol dire che stai male. – constatò lui.

Lei sorrise debolmente e quando lui posò le labbra sulla sua guancia, lo rimise a terra.

Il fratello corse in salotto e Lily si tolse la giacca appendendola all’appendiabiti in ferro.

Le parole di Henrie continuavano a vorticarle in teste, martellando nella sua mente come un fastidioso ritornello, consumandole e lacerandole ogni fibra del corpo e della mente, scavando sempre più in profondità.

\- Lily? - la voce di suo padre la destò.

L’uomo era i piedi a qualche metro da lei e la stava osservando. La camicia nera che indossava lasciava intravedere che anche lui nell’ultimo periodo era dimagrito. I suoi occhi avevano ripreso il calore di una volta, anche se la tristezza era palese sul suo volto. Ormai considerava Severus suo amico e anche lui avrebbe voluto salvarlo, se non per sé stesso, almeno per sua figlia, per non vederla soffrire così.

La ragazza lo osservò per un momento, poi, coprì la distanza che li separava e gli gettò le braccia al collo.

Lui le avvolse il petto con le braccia e la sollevò leggermente da terra, stringendola forte a sé.  

Lily poggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e pianse ancora. Non sapeva dove poteva aver trovato tutte quelle lacrime, ma non riusciva a smettere di versarle. Era tutto troppo doloroso da sopportare. – Papà… – gemette.

La disperazione nella sua voce, spezzò il cuore di suo padre, che la strinse ancora di più a sé. – Shh… sono qui. – sussurrò al suo orecchio – Sono qui, amore mio. –

Lei singhiozzò ancora per qualche minuto e quando si separarono, decise che gli avrebbe raccontato tutto ciò che era successo durante l’interrogatorio, tutto ciò che le aveva detto Silente e del suo sogno. Non poteva più tacere. Doveva liberarsi da quel peso, decisamente troppo greve da portare da sola.

 

\- Mi dispiace tanto, Lily. – disse Sirius, quando ebbe finito il racconto, prendendole la mano.

Lei annuì. Sapeva che era vero.

La tristezza aveva attraversato più volte i suoi occhi durante il racconto e adesso, sul suo volto, c’era solo preoccupazione. Dopotutto, Henrie era suo fratello e sapere che il sangue del suo sangue sarebbe stato disposto ad ucciderlo e che aveva ucciso tante persone innocenti, lo distruggeva. 

Suo padre, invece, l’aveva ascoltata in silenzio e anche quando la figlia ebbe concluso non si scompose e non parlò.

\- Sei sicura di volerti dimettere? – chiese Sirius.

Lei annuì. – Sì. – confermò. – Non posso continuare così. Non voglio più veder morire le persone che amo. Non voglio più veder morire nessuno per mano di un Mangiamorte o di un criminale. Non lo sopporterei. –

Suo zio annuì. Sapeva che essere un Auror poteva essere dura, soprattutto dopo tutto ciò che Lily aveva passato dalla morte dei suoi genitori. – Non devi continuare se non è quello che vuoi. – affermò infatti. – Sono sicuro che chiunque ti assumerà per qualsiasi lavoro dopo tutto ciò che hai fatto durante la guerra. –

Lily sospirò. – Ero una Mangiamorte. –

\- Facevi il doppio gioco per l’Ordine della Fenice e per Silente. – la corresse – Ci hai protetti. Se tu non avessi fatto questo, molti di noi non sarebbero qui. –

La giovane non rispose. Durante la guerra aveva fatto cose terribili di cui non andava fiera e che ancora in quel momento non la lasciavano dormire sonni tranquilli, cose di cui si era pentita e che l’avevano logorata. Silente le aveva detto che sarebbe stato difficile, ma lei non avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe dovuto subire una cosa del genere e che ne avrebbe portato il peso per sempre.

Con gli occhi gonfi e arrossati dalle lacrime, volse lo sguardo e vide che suo padre si era fatto pallido.

\- Papà? - lo chiamò. – Stai bene? –

\- Sì. - rispose lui. – Sì, tesoro, sto bene. – accennò un sorriso.

Lily scosse il capo. – Non mi sembra. – fece notare. – È per quello che ha detto Henrie, non è vero? – riprese. Sapeva che ciò che aveva detto era tremendo e solo in quel momento di rese conto che forse non avrebbe dovuto riferirglielo. Non era importante che lo sapessero, ma Lily aveva dovuto liberarsi da quel peso e queste erano le conseguenze. Non faceva altro che causare danni e dolore.

\- No… - tentò di dire lui.

\- Sì, invece. – affermò lei – Ma sono tutte stupidaggini. Io non ho… –

\- No, tesoro. – la interruppe – Sai che non è così. – fece una pausa e sospirò. – Henrie ha ragione: sono un mostro ed è una fortuna che non abbia tramesso il mio gene a te o a Teddy. Finché io sarò qui, voi non sarete al sicuro. Nessuno di voi lo è. –

\- Adesso basta, papà. – lo interruppe lei – Tu non sei un mostro. –

\- Sono un Lupo Mannaro. – affermò – E questo basta. –

Lily scosse il capo e volse lo sguardo verso suo zio, in cerca di sostegno.

\- Remus Lupin, sei un vero idiota. – esordì il Malandrino.

Lily stava per rimproverarlo per ciò che aveva detto, ma lui riprese.

\- E sei una persona fantastica. La migliore che io abbia mai incontrato. – proseguì. – Lo sei sempre stato, fin dai tempi di Hogwarts. Sei un amico meraviglioso, pronto a tutto per proteggere coloro che ami e per rendere felici le persone a cui tieni. – affermò. – Ti sembra la descrizione di un mostro? –

Lupin abbassò lo sguardo. – Ciò non toglie che io… –

A quel punto intervenne nuovamente Lily. – Ricordi ciò che ti dissi quando lasciasti Hogwarts al mio terzo anno? – lo bloccò e vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia, continuò. – Ti dissi che eri una persona fantastica e che nulla avrebbe mai potuto cambiare questo. Neanche la Luna Piena. – ripeté a memoria, quasi quelle parole fossero scolpite nella sua mente. – E continuo a pensarlo, papà. Continuo a pensare che tu sia meraviglioso, dolce e speciale. – si alzò dalla sedia, si avvicinò e si sedette sulle sue gambe, poggiando la fronte contro la sua, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. – E sono felice che mia madre si sia innamorata di te e che tu sia mio padre. Dalla morte di mia madre sei stato l’unico in grado di farmi stare bene dopo tutto ciò che avevo passato. Tutti gli addii, la morte e il dolore. Se non ci fossi stato, quando Severus o i miei zii non erano lì per me, non ce l’avrei fatta. – concluse.

Remus, gli occhi lucidi, accennò un sorriso e le accarezzò le guance. – Oh, Lily… – sussurrò – Come ci riesci? –

\- A fare cosa? – sussurrò lei.

\- A non farmi sentire un mostro. –

Lily sorrise. – Non lo sei. – affermò. – Sei il mio papà e io ti amo tantissimo. –


	42. E' tutto finito

Lily percorse i corridoi del San Mungo fino alla stanza del padrino. Medimaghi e infermieri camminavano a gran velocità nei corridoi per raggiungere le stanze dei pazienti, passandole accanto senza nemmeno notarla. Non si curavano di chi camminava al loro fianco o davanti a loro, il lavoro era tanto e si doveva svolgere velocemente.

Il dottore aveva detto che quella sarebbe stata la notte decisiva.

Se Piton fosse riuscito a superarla e se si fosse svegliato, allora si sarebbe ripreso completamente. Avrebbe potuto tornare alla sua vita, al suo lavoro e alle sue attività.

La ragazza entrò silenziosamente nella piccola stanza e si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto.

Severus era ancora immobile e pallido come una settimana prima.

Erano le dieci e mezza passate e ormai la notte era calata da un po’.

Lily era pronta a qualsiasi cosa.

Se Severus non ce l’avesse fatta, avrebbe dovuto andare avanti, come tutti le ripetevano da giorni. Non sapeva come, ma ci avrebbe provato.

Adesso quello che voleva era passare un’ultima notte con lui.

 

\- Signorina Evans? - una voce ridestò Lily da un sonno colmo di incubi e fantasmi.

La ragazza sollevò la testa. Aveva dormito tutta la notte con la testa poggiata accanto a quella di Severus e le dita intrecciate alle sue. Quando si mise a sedere si massaggiò il collo con una mano, le doleva per aver dormito in una posizione scomoda per parecchio tempo e anche le dita sembravano essere insensibili. – Dottore. – disse con voce sommessa – Buongiorno. – lo salutò. Subito volse lo sguardo verso il padrino.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Era ancora vivo.

Lui le sorrise debolmente. – Mi dispiace svegliarla, ma devo controllare il signor Piton. – affermò, indicando l’uomo.

\- Oh, certo. - disse lei e si spostò.

Si mise in piedi e appena il Medimago cominciò con la visita, lei uscì dalla stanza e si stropicciò gli occhi.

Era così stanca.

 

\- Dottore? Come sta? - domandò quando l’uomo uscì dalla stanza.

Lui le si avvicinò. – Non ci sono miglioramenti. – affermò mestamente.

Lei annuì. Era già passata una settimana, avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi, o perlomeno mostrare qualche miglioramento, invece continuava ad essere in coma.

Le lacrime le appannarono la vista, intuendo ciò che il medico le avrebbe comunicato di lì a poco.

\- Mi dispiace, se entro domani non dovesse svegliarsi, dovremo sospendere le cure. - concluse il Medimago.

Lily annuì ancora, lui si congedò e lei rientrò nella stanza. Osservò il volto del padrino e un moto di dolore, misto a tristezza e disperazione la invase nuovamente.

_Se entro domani non dovesse svegliarsi, dovremo sospendere le cure._

Le parole del medico continuavano a martellare nella sua testa come un fastidioso ritornello.

Era finita.

Davvero finita, questa volta.

Non c’era via d’uscita.

 

Lily uscì dalla stanza dell’uomo e raggiunse il piccolo caffè del San Mungo.

Ordinò una tazza di tè e quando la ragazza al bancone gliela porse, lei pagò e si allontanò.

Salì le scale fino alla stanza del padrino, dove rientrò e si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto. Rimase immobile, bevendo il suo tè e osservandolo, quasi volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni singolo particolare del suo volto.

Se non poteva salvarlo, almeno sarebbe rimasta lì fino a che non se ne fosse andato. Non l’avrebbe abbandonato. Sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco, proprio come lui aveva fatto con lei fin da quando aveva tredici anni.

Non sapeva se poteva sentirla, ma non le importava. Voleva solo salutarlo.

Gli diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia e poi gli sussurrò all’orecchio un semplice – Ti voglio bene, Sev. – gli strinse la mano, intrecciando le dite alle sue e attese, dato che non poteva fare nient’altro.

 

Il giorno seguente tornò al San Mungo, dato che i medici l’avevano costretta ad andarsene la sera precedente. Era stata sveglia tutta la notte a pensare a Severus e alla sua vita senza di lui.

Continuava a credere che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Solo pensare che non avrebbe più avuto il padrino con cui confidarsi o con cui passare del tempo, la distruggeva. Severus era sempre stata una certezza e adesso tutto stava crollando.

Salì le scale che portavano al settimo piano e quando arrivò alla fine del corridoio svoltò a destra. Le porte delle stanze erano tutte aperte e all’interno i pazienti stavano dormendo oppure, come Severus, erano in coma e forse non si sarebbero svegliati più.

La ragazza passò oltre e raggiunse le ultime stanze; si bloccò per qualche secondo prima di entrare in quella del padrino.

Quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe potuto vederlo.

Ed era tutta colpa di Henrie.

All’improvviso si rese conto di non sapere come aveva potuto fermarsi prima di ucciderlo. Dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto era ciò che si meritava. Meritava di soffrire e patire tutto ciò che avevano subito le sue vittime: torture, pressione psicologia, morte. 

Varcò la soglia della stanza e si bloccò.

Il suo cuore perse un colpo. Per un momento le sembrò che l’ossigeno non riuscisse più ad arrivare al cervello e tutto nella sua mente di fosse fermato.

Il letto era vuoto.

Le coperte erano riverse all’indietro, ma del padrino non c’era nessuna traccia.

Per un momento, Lily sentì le gambe farsi molli. Non riusciva più a pensare con lucidità. Tutto intorno a lei smise di avere un senso. Ogni cosa era fuori posto.

Il suo corpo e la sua mente si svuotarono.

Poi, davanti alla finestra, intento a guardare fuori, vide un uomo. Era interamente vestito di bianco e aveva le mani poggiate al davanzale in marmo. La luce che si rifletteva all’interno, impediva alla ragazza di vederlo bene, ma conosceva perfettamente quella divisa.

Era un Medimago.

 _Oh, mio Dio, no,_ pensò. _Non può essere. Non può essere morto davvero._

Quando la figura si voltò verso di lei, si sentì mancare.

Si portò una mano alla bocca per coprire i singhiozzi.

 _Non è possibile,_ continuò a ripetersi.

\- Oh, mio Dio. - sussurrò, in lacrime.

L’uomo le sorrise debolmente, come per rassicurarla, ma le lacrime continuarono a scorrere sul suo volto pallido e stanco. Senza pensarci, Lily si avvicinò e gli gettò le braccia al collo cercando una risposta, una rassicurazione, una spiegazione a tutto ciò che stava succedendo.

Quando si separarono poggiò la sua fronte a quella di lui e tentò di calmare il respiro per riuscire a parlare.

\- Sev… - sussurrò tra i singhiozzi – Sev… –

\- Sono qui, Lils. - le disse lui, con voce sommessa.

\- Sei vivo… Stai bene? Io credevo che… - tentò di dire, ma le parole le morirono in gola.

\- Shh. Sta’ tranquilla, sto bene. - la rassicurò, accarezzandole una guancia.

Lei annuì.

Stava tremando.

Se Severus non l’avesse sorretta, le ginocchia sarebbero sicuramente cedute sotto il suo peso.

Lo abbracciò ancora e lasciò che il suo profumo di sapone la pervadesse.

Le era mancato il suo tocco, la sua voce, le sue carezze, i suoi occhi… Ogni cosa.

E adesso era lì.

Inspiegabilmente stava bene e la stava abbracciando, rassicurandola e accarezzandole i capelli.

\- Oh, Sev… - singhiozzò.

Lui la guidò fino al letto, tenendole la mano, e la fece sedere sul materasso, ponendosi di fronte a lei per guardarla negli occhi.

Lei continuò a singhiozzare.

Il padrino le accarezzò le guance con le dita, tracciando piccoli cerci concentrici sulla sua pelle pallida.

Lily non poteva crederci.

Era vivo.

Stava bene.

\- Lils, sono qui. - le sussurrò, abbracciandola. – Non piangere. –

La ragazza poggiò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e inspirò il suo profumo. – Credevo di averti perso per sempre. – confessò la Grifondoro mormorando contro la sua spalla.

\- Sto bene. - affermò sorridendo debolmente.

Lily si allontanò da Piton per guardarlo negli occhi. – Mi sei mancato così tanto. – affermò, poi fece una pausa. – Mi dispiace tanto. – gemette – È stata tutta colpa mia. Se avessi ucciso Henrie prima che… – abbassò lo sguardo e le lacrime ripresero a scendere copiose lungo le sue guance.

\- No. – la bloccò – No, Lils. – la rassicurò, cercando i suoi occhi – Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere? –

\- Se fossi stata attenta, se non avessi lasciato che Greyback… - tentò di ribattere lei.

Severus scosse il capo. – Nulla di ciò che è successo è colpa tua. – dichiarò fermamente – Henrie è malvagio. La colpa è sua. Non tua. –

Lei sollevò lo sguardo.

– Basta lacrime, adesso. – aggiunse ancora lui – È tutto finito. Devi sorridere. –

Gli occhi della giovane erano arrossati dalle lacrime, ma riuscì comunque ad accennare un sorriso. Annuì e alla fine rise.

Lui sorrise a sua volta e l’abbracciò ancora, tirandola a sé e sussurrandole all’orecchio che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

Rimasero a lungo stretti l’uno all’altra, in silenzio, ad ascoltare i rumori dei loro respiri e quelli provenienti dal corridoio.

In quel momento, tutto nella testa di Lily sembrò tornare la suo posto, come se gli ingranaggi che prima roteavano sconnessi e al contrario, fossero nuovamente perfettamente sincronizzati e si incastrassero alla perfezione.


	43. Always

\- Bentornato a casa. - disse Lily una volta che ebbe varcato la soglia della casa a Grimmauld Place insieme a Piton. Aveva le dita intrecciate a quelle di lui da quando si erano Smaterializzati al San Mungo.

I Medimaghi avevano raccomandato al professore di stare a riposo e non fare sforzi dato che doveva dare il tempo alle ferite di rimarginarsi. Ovviamente Piton aveva promesso che si sarebbe dato del tempo, ma Lily conosceva bene il padrino e sapeva che non avrebbe fatto nulla di ciò che gli era stato consigliato.

Lui si voltò e le sorrise dolcemente aumentando la pressione attorno alle sue dita.

Dopo aver appeso le giacche all’appendiabiti nel freddo corridoio impolverato lo percorsero fino al salotto. Tutti i quadri erano coperti da lenzuola o panni per impedire a persone come la madre di Sirius di prendersela con tutti i visitatori e gli inquilini.

Remus stava giocando con Teddy sul tappeto: avevano costruito una torre altissima con i cubetti e quando Lily e Severus entrarono nella stanza, entrambi si voltarono verso di loro.

Sul volto del bambino si dipinse un ampio sorriso, infatti si alzò in piedi e corse incontro al pozionista.

\- Zio Sev! - esclamò.

Lui lo sollevò tra le braccia e lo abbracciò. – Ciao, Teddy. – disse ricambiando la stretta e accarezzandogli i capelli azzurri.

\- Sei tornato! - esclamò ancora il piccolo.

\- Sì, sono a casa. – affermò il professore.

\- Meno male! - esclamò lui ridendo e allontanandosi di qualche centimetro per poterlo guardare negli occhi – Lily piangeva sempre quando non c’eri. – spiegò volgendosi verso la sorella, ancora in piedi accanto a loro. – Invece adesso è felice. Ti vuole tanto bene. –

Piton volse lo sguardo verso la figlioccia, lei abbassò lo sguardo. – Non piangerà più. Adesso sono qui e non me ne vado. – lo rassicurò, rimettendolo a terra.

Lui batté le mani e tornò a giocare con i cubetti, saltellando e sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul tappeto.

Remus si alzò e raggiunse il collega, rivolgendo un sorriso alla figlia.

\- Bentornato, Severus. - disse stringendogli la mano.

Lui accennò un sorriso. – Grazie, Remus. – ribattè ricambiando la stretta e accennando un sorriso.

Poi, inaspettatamente, si abbracciarono; il mannaro gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla e Piton ricambiò.  

Lily sorrise, commossa da qual gesto così semplice eppure così genuino.

Quando si separarono, Remus tornò a sedersi sul tappeto per tenere sotto controllo Teddy, che intanto aveva fatto crollare la torre di cubetti e stava ridendo a crepapelle.

Remus e Severus erano diventati amici, dopotutto, pensò la ragazza.

La convivenza forzata li aveva costretti ad andare d’accordo e quando Teddy era stato rapito, il pozionista aveva aiutato molto il collega anche ad Hogwarts. Come le aveva detto tempo prima suo padre: _la paura unisce_.

\- Vado a preparare del tè. - annunciò Lily, poggiando la borsa con gli abiti di Piton su una sedia. Entrò in cucina, prese il bollitore dalla credenza e lo riempì d’acqua. Lo mise a bollire e intanto preparò tre tazze e tre cucchiaini ponendoli su un vassoio in plastica.

Finalmente tutto era tornato alla normalità. Tutti stavano bene, erano di nuovo a casa pronti a ricominciare.

Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò.

Severus era fermo sulla porta e la stava osservando con le braccia incrociate, la spalla poggiata allo stipite della porta e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Lei gli sorrise e lui ricambiò avvicinandosi.

Quando le fu di fronte prese le sue mani tra le sue e le strinse. Le era mancato un contatto con lei. Prima a causa della faccenda della cura, poi il rapimento di Teddy e infine il ferimento e il coma. Era passato troppo tempo.

\- Teddy era molto contento di vederti. – affermò lei, interrompendo il corso dei pensieri dell’uomo – Gli sei mancato. – disse lei.

Lui annuì e sospirò. – È vero quello che ha detto? – domandò.

Non capendo a cosa si stesse riferendo, la Grifondoro aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Cosa? – chiese di rimando.

\- Riguardo a quando non ero qui. – precisò.

Lily abbassò lo sguardo. – Sì. – ammise – Avevo paura di perderti. – spiegò.

Severus abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Cosa c’è? - chiese lei, cercando i suoi occhi.

\- Non credevo di poter essere così importante per una persona. - ammise, sollevando nuovamente lo sguardo. I suoi occhi lasciavano trasparire la tristezza e l’abbandono che aveva dovuto sopportare per tanto tempo.

Lily inclinò il capo. – Questa è la cosa più stupida che tu abbia mai detto. – affermò. Non voleva darlo a vedere, ma provava un senso di amarezza e di tristezza. Come poteva pensare che a nessuno importasse di lui? Si considerava davvero una persona tanto orribile? Si sentì in colpa per non avergli mai fatto capire quanto importante e speciale fosse per lei. – Come hai potuto anche solo pensarlo? – gli prese il volto tra le mani – Sei una delle persone più importanti per me. – sillabò per essere certa che assimilasse ogni singola parola. – Mi hai accolta quando è morta mia madre, mi hai sostenuta e cresciuta. –

\- Lo so, ma sono stato un Mangiamorte. – affermò – Ho fatto cose orribili, ho mentito, tradito, torturato e ucciso. – aggiunse.

\- Smettila. – lo bloccò – Anche io ho ucciso. Siamo stati costretti. –

Severus scosse il capo. – È diverso. –

\- Cosa è diverso? –

Lui sospirò. – Tu sei diventata una Mangiamorte perché te lo ha chiesto Silente, per proteggere tuo cugino e le persone che ami. Non è stata una tua scelta. Tu non lo volevi. – spiegò – Io mi sono unito a loro per fare del male alle persone. –

\- E poi ti sei pentito. – fece notare la ragazza.

\- Era troppo tardi. –

Lily scosse il capo. – Non è mai troppo tardi. – dichiarò – Se lo fosse stato, Silente non ti avrebbe permesso di insegnare a Hogwarts e non si sarebbe mai fidato di te e tantomeno sarebbe mai diventato tuo amico. – concluse – Quindi smettila di biasimarti per qualcosa che è successo vent’anni fa. Il passato è passato, per quanto terribile non si può cambiare. –

Piton accennò un sorriso.

Lily sospirò e poi riprese. – Ti ho già detto che ti voglio bene e che non ti lascerei per nulla al mondo. – affermò – Nulla di ciò che dirai potrà mai cambiare tutto questo. – fece una pausa e gli accarezzò il volto – Io ho visto come sei realmente Severus Piton. Ed è proprio per questo che tengo così tanto a te. Perché amo quello che sei, pregi e difetti. Ogni sfumatura. –

Lui sorrise debolmente.

Lily gli circondò il collo con le braccia, tirandolo a sé. – Ti voglio bene. Non dimenticarlo mai. – gli sussurrò.

\- Anche io ti voglio bene, Lils. -

 

Quando Sirius tornò a casa dal Ministero venne accolto dalla nipote, da Teddy e dai due uomini, seduti sul divano ad osservare il piccolo giocare con la sorella.

Quando l’Auror vide Severus, nonostante avesse saputo del suo risveglio, il suo viso si rilassò. L’ansia costantemente presente nei suoi occhi sembrò essere risucchiata dalle due iridi nere come la pece per scomparire nei recessi della sua mente.

\- Ciao, zio Sirius! - esclamò Teddy, agitando una mano nella sua direzione.

\- Ciao, ometto. – ricambiò lui.

\- Ciao, Sirius. - lo salutò Lily.

Lui sorrise. – Ciao, bellissima. –

Severus si voltò e si alzò in piedi.

Visibilmente in imbarazzo, Sirius si schiarì la voce e si avvicinò.

Gli tese la mano. – Sono felice che tu stai bene. – disse.

\- Grazie. - rispose lui e strinse la mano dell’altro.

Continuarono ad osservarsi per qualche momento, poi come aveva fatto prima Remus, anche Sirius abbracciò il pozionista dandogli delle pacche sulla schiena. – Se proverai a tentare di farti uccidere un’altra volta, ti ucciderò io stesso. – disse.  
Si separarono e Piton, com’era solito fare, grugnì.  
Lily sorrise e suo padre le mise una mano sulla spalla facendole l’occhiolino.

Lei di rimando strinse la sua mano.

Sapeva quanti sforzi avevano fatto i due per andare d’accordo: si erano odiati per molto tempo, ma adesso sembrava che le cose fossero tornate alla normalità.

La ragazza si alzò dal pavimento dove era seduta e corse ad abbracciarli.

I due la strinsero a loro e le accarezzarono i capelli.   
Le lacrime ricominciarono a rigarle il volto, ma questa volta erano lacrime di gioia, di sollievo, di felicità per non aver perso le persone che amava e per essere lì con loro, stretti in quell’abbraccio così dolce che le fece ricordare ciò che Silente le aveva detto tanto tempo prima a scuola.

La felicità si può trovare anche nei momenti più bui se solo ci si ricorda di accendere la luce.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!♥ :)  
> Rieccomi qui con un'altra Fanfiction. Mi sto dando alla pubblicazione compulsiva di tutte le mie storie ;)  
> Questa è la prima storia che ho scritto, in assoluto. Adoro Harry Potter, sono praticamente cresciuta con i libri e con i film e sono e saranno sempre nel mio cuore♥  
> Questa storia è un po' particolare e quella che pubblicherò non è la prima stesura, ma quella revisionata e corretta. L'avevo già pubblicata precedentemente su un altro sito, ma ho deciso di farlo anche qui per avere più pareri :)  
> Pubblicherò più di un capitolo al giorno, per la gioia di tutti xD  
> In attesa di sapere cosa ne pensate, buona lettura :)  
> A presto, Eli♥


End file.
